Year 8: Whispers of the Yet to Come
by damonkeygirl
Summary: Starts out immediately after the end of Book 7 and tells the story of life after Voldemort, leaving everyone to deal with the remaining threats in their attempt to move on in life. Harry/Ginny. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**Year 8**: Whispers of the Yet to Come

Written by: damonkeygirl

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter series. This is purely a work of fiction based on the novels and movies.

A/N (08/05/10): These updates are solely my attempts to a) order the chapters more to how I originally intended them to be, and b) fix a few inconsistencies and silly errors on my part. I have added a few notes at the end of the last chapter in regards to queries made in reviews.

Enjoy!

* * *

As consciousness began poking at him Harry Potter became aware of several things. As he lay with his eyes closed he realized he was in a comfortable bed beneath soft warm blankets. This was unusual as he'd normally slept in a sleeping bag on some hard surface for the past several months. Harry forced his eyes open and saw he was in a large four-poster bed, the bed hangings pulled closed around him. With a start he recognized the dormitory furnishings and realized he was at Hogwarts.

This realization brought forth the memory of how he came to be there and Harry sat up abruptly.

Images of the past couple days flooded his mind. Horcruxes, hallows; riding a dragon out of Gringott's; escaping the _fiend fyre_ in the Room of Requirement. With a heavy heart, Harry remembered Fred, Lupin and Tonks, and rows of bodies lying in the Great Hall. Raising a hand to his forehead, Harry unconsciously traced his scar as he remembered walking onto the forest, fully believing he was walking to his death. Then he remembered his conversation with Dumbledore and walking beside his parents.

The final confrontation with Voldemort was crystal clear in his mind and yet felt unreal. Harry knew it had happened but the events seemed like it had happened to someone else or had occurred a long time ago and he was remembering a story.

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes did little to block the memories but served to wake Harry up completely. Not knowing what time it was, he quietly opened the bed curtains beside him and reached for his glasses sitting on the bedside table. Once he could see properly, Harry immediately saw the two wands laying innocently side by side on the table. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed he picked up his old wand, feeling again the warmth as he ran the wand through his fingers. He sighed contentedly as he recalled using the ElderWand to repair his own. Harry knew he was fortunate. As badly damaged as it had been, his wand shouldn't have been mendable. He lifted the ElderWand in his other hand and looked at them side by side.

The ElderWand had a long bloody history. Many wizards would kill to own it; actually many had. That was the wand's legacy. The unbeatable wand, the wand of destiny. Harry knew that many who had witnessed the final battle between Voldemort and himself would deem it fitting that he now possessed the legendary wand. These same people would never understand or believe that he didn't want it. Harry was far happier with the wand he held in his other hand, the wand he'd had since he was eleven and discovered he was a wizard was the wand that felt right in his grasp.

Even Ron, his best friend, had found it hard to accept Harry's decision to give up the ElderWand. Ron and Hermione, however, would support Harry in this decision. The friends who had been with him in everything would be with him when he returned the ElderWand to its previous owner.

With a tremendous yawn, Harry returned both wands to the table and stood up stretching tight muscles. Glancing around the dormitory, Harry saw it was dark outside. The room itself was lit softly by a few guttering candles. Noticing a mound on the bed across the room, Harry moved a couple steps but stopped abruptly as soon as he realized what he was seeing. Sound asleep on the bed was Ron, but what startled Harry was the fact that Hermione also was there. While both were fully dressed lying atop the blankets, the intimacy of their positions spoke volumes. Ron was flat on his back but with an arm wrapped around Hermione's body who was snuggled on her side against Ron. Her head was on his shoulder and her arm was flung across his chest. Feeling uncomfortably like some voyeur, Harry turned around and walked back to his bed.

Harry was distracted right away when he noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes sitting at the foot of the bed. He recognized his belongings and realized that Kreacher must have been in while he slept and had washed his clothing. Grateful to the house elf, Harry took the clothes into the bathroom to wash. Once dressed, he returned to the dormitory, pocketed both wands and glanced across the room one final time. Creeping to the door, he silently slipped out, closing the door behind him.

In the Gryffindor common room, he saw by the glow of the fire that some of the couches were occupied. Percy Weasley slept with his mouth hanging open while his brother Charlie snored nearby. Still not knowing what time it was, Harry left through the portrait hole as quietly as he could.

The upper halls were dim and silent. It must be very late, Harry thought. As he made his lonely way down through the castle he saw the horrible damage wrought by the battle. Although logically he knew it wasn't his doing. Harry cringed as guilt tore at him. He still felt that, if he had surrendered sooner, the damage wouldn't be as severe. As he walked, he noticed that many of the portraits lining the hall were once again occupied. Most showed sleeping occupants but a few were awake and nodded to him as he passed.

He stopped in his tracks, shocked, when he reached the spot where Fred had lost his life. Harry hadn't meant to come this way. Remorse bubbled through him and tears ran down his cheeks. Forcing one foot in front of the other, he approached the hole in the wall and started blindly out at the grounds below. He didn't know how long he stood there but Harry's eyes were dry when he finally moved along.

As he came down the main staircase Harry still wasn't sure where he was heading. He let his feet lead him. When he came within sight of the entrance hall and saw people moving around, however, he suddenly knew he wasn't ready to be seen. Harry drew out his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself then continued on down the stairs. He stood for a moment in the doorway to the Great Hall. It was dimly lit. Near where the head table would normally be, cots were laid out in rows. Harry could see Madam Pomfrey leaning over one of the many who had been injured.

"Poppy," Professor McGonagall called softly from across the room. "Come quickly!" As Madam Pomfrey moved swiftly, Harry also drew closer, trying to see who they tended. He was nearly upon them when he heard Madam Pomfrey speak in a quiet, sad voice.

"He's gone, Minerva." And she reached out and gently lowered the eyelids on who Harry now saw was Terry Boot. He stood frozen in shock. Somehow Harry had never thought there could be more death. After all, the battle was won.

Numbly Harry watched as Professor McGonagall motioned to a nearby wizard who came and levitated Terry's body and walked it into a neighboring classroom which, Harry saw as he sadly followed, had been turned into a mortuary.

"Thank you, Harlan." Minerva McGonagall had followed behind also. Harry side-stepped so she wouldn't bump into him. She was silently weeping into a handkerchief as she watched the wizard lay Terry out solemnly next to an unknown witch.

"I will send an owl to his parents, Minerva." Harlan told her, laying a consoling hand upon her arm.

Sniffling, trying to pull herself together, she replied, "Thank you," before she turned and went back to other, living patients.

Harry stayed where he was. He gazed down on Terry Boot, guilt feelings causing him to tremble. His breath became ragged as his eyes traveled from Terry, a fellow quidditch player, to the unknown witch beside him. Feeling helpless to prevent it, Harry found himself walking around the room looking into the faces of the witches and wizards, seeing all the people who had died for him, to buy him the time he had needed to complete Dumbledore's plan.

Harry felt like he owed it to them to look upon their faces and acknowledge their sacrifice. Everyone treated him like he was the hero but, as he committed each face to memory Harry knew, here were the true heroes. When he found himself back at the door he turned to face all those who lay within and whispered. "I'm sorry," and "Thank you."

Harry entered the hall and, ghostlike, entered another classroom. This one was already full of the fallen. He repeated his private trek, committing all to memory. It was as he neared a back door that he found Remus Lupin. Tonks lay beside her husband. They seemed only to be sleeping. Tears sprang again to Harry's eyes and he could not hold back the sobs that burned in his throat. He fell to his knees, his hands over his face as he cried like he could not remember ever crying before. The pain of so much loss was crushing him.

How long he knelt there, Harry did not know when he felt a hand on his arm. "Master?" Kreacher came into Harry's tear stained vision. Harry hadn't noticed the cloak slipping off. "Are you all right, Master Harry?" Kreacher was patting Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Trying to gain control of his emotions, Harry cleared his throat while wiping at his eyes. His first instinct was to reassure the old house elf that, of course, he was okay but couldn't find the words. The words that came out were in a rough whisper. "So many died."

"Yes." Kreacher agreed sadly. He continued to pat Harry's shoulder. "We fought a war, we did. The Dark Lord hurt many good wizards and witches. They died. Even house elves died. But we won, Master Harry. You must remember that."

Harry looked into the eyes of his ancient elf and heard his wisdom. "I know, Kreacher." He took a deep breath. "But it hurts all the same."

Kreacher nodded. He took Harry by the hand and pulled. "Come, Master Harry. Come away from here."

Harry allowed himself to be led away from the make-shift mortuaries. Kreacher held Harry's hand as he left through the back door into a narrow corridor. He did not pay any attention to where they were going until they stood before a large painting of fruit. The old house elf had to stretch high to reach the pear which he tickled. This, Harry knew, was how one opened a door which he recognized led into the Hogwarts kitchens.

Feeling too dull emotionally to protest, Harry meekly followed Kreacher and sat at one of the long tables which, Harry knew, mirrored the placement of the house tables directly above in the Great Hall.

"Now you wait here, Master, while I get you a cup of tea." Kreacher instructed. As the elf turned to do so, however, other Hogwarts house elves were already approaching with a tray containing not only a teapot but a plate of muffins as well. Kreacher nodded politely and stepped back as the tray was placed at Harry's elbow.

"Thank you." Harry murmured.

The handful of house elves bowed low and smiled, pleased to be of service. They scuttled away as Kreacher poured out some tea and placed the cup into Harry's limp hands. When he didn't make a move to drink, the elf spoke. "Tea will help, sir. Please."

Harry could sense that Kreacher was concerned for him. His heart warmed as he recalled how their relationship had been in the past. Although he couldn't at that moment see how a simple cup of tea could change how he was feeling, Harry didn't want to disappoint the old elf. He raised the cup to his lips and sipped. As the heat rolled down to his stomach he was surprised how good it felt and soon was amazed that the cup was empty. He met Kreacher's gaze. "You were right, Kreacher. That is good."

Kreacher smiled and Harry found he could lift his lips in a half grin. Kreacher refilled Harry's cup and lifted the plate of muffins closer, obviously hoping to entice Harry to eat something. Harry looked from the tea to the plate and back to Kreacher's hopeful gaze. "Would you join me in a cup, Kreacher?"

His large eyes opening wide in amazement, Harry's house elf for a moment could not speak. "Me, sir?" He asked hoarsely. Kreacher was patently shocked, never expecting to be made such an offer.

Harry felt kindly towards the elf. "Why not? You are taking very good care of me when I'm feeling down. And I'd like the company." Harry could see his words made an impression. It was only a few moments before the elf replied.

"I'd be honored, Master Harry." Kreacher announced. "I'll just go get another cup." The elf trotted out of Harry's sight but returned after several moments. Kreacher clambered onto the bench beside Harry and proceeded to pour some tea for himself. Harry waited until the elf was done before sipping tea once again. They both drank in companionable silence then Kreacher reminded Harry to try the muffins.

Harry chose a muffin and tore off a piece and found to his surprise that he was indeed very hungry. "This is good." He commented to Kreacher before demolishing the rest of the muffin.

Kreacher was happy that his master was eating something. The elf had been afraid when he found Harry among the bodies upstairs. Since he had accepted the young wizard as his new master, Kreacher had come to admire the complexities of Harry's personality. It was unusual for house elves to find themselves treated as courteously as Harry treated Kreacher. Former Master Regulus had been kind too. The old elf knew himself to be lucky. Although he hadn't had a chance to take care of Harry for very long at Grimmauld Place before the young wizard had been driven away by death eaters, Kreacher had begun to care for him in that short time.

Recognizing Harry needed human companionship Kreacher had, therefore, when he'd gone to get his teacup, asked one of his fellow house elves to go fetch a wizard or witch. He had described Ron and Hermione as best he could.

As soon as Harry finished the first muffin he found himself reaching for another but instead of taking a bite he put it down next to his teacup. For Harry had remembered something Kreacher had said to him up in the make-shift mortuary. "Kreacher, did you tell me upstairs that house elves died during the battle?" Harry's inside felt a little wobbly as he waited for the answer.

The elf gently placed his cup of tea upon the table before answering. Kreacher met Harry's eyes. "Yes, Master. Five house elves were killed in the battle. Many more were wounded."

Harry closed his eyes in renewed remorse. In his minds eye he saw again the house elves of Hogwarts swarming between the legs of wizards and death eaters, swinging cooking knives like they were wands. The tears that had flooded beyond his control earlier made silent tracks down his cheeks once again. "I'm so sorry."

"It is a great honor that you are concerned for mere house elves, sir." Kreacher replied, touched to see tears in his master's eyes for creatures he knew most wizards considered lesser beings.

"Of course I'm concerned!" Harry burst out. "Has anyone seen to the wounded elves?"

"We are looking out for them as best we can, sir." Kreacher answered. "But I am afraid several may not survive."

"Then a healer should be caring for them." Harry declared.

"But Master Harry," the elf replied, "surely the healers will want to tend wizards who were wounded before worrying themselves about house elves." Kreacher shook his head sadly, believing his statement to be true.

"That's not fair!" Harry hotly stated. Then he calmed himself, he knew what Kreacher said was true. Most wizards would never consider house elves as important as their own kind. His voice was soft when he spoke again. "You elves fought for Hogwarts just like everyone else. Your wounded should be of concern to everyone." He sat in thought for several moments.

"Kreacher, I want you to go up to the Great Hall and, please, tell Madam Pomfrey that there are house elves that need help." Harry didn't want to make it a direct order if he could help it but felt the welfare of the hurt elves should take precedence. "Perhaps she could send a witch down if she can't come herself."

He understood that his master did not want to order Kreacher to do this. However, this was one request the elf was glad to be given. He was sure some of the other house elves would die if they did not receive wizarding help. He hopped down from the bench beside Harry and bowed low to his master before padding quickly away.

Standing quietly in a corner of the kitchen where her elf escort had left her, Ginny Weasley had overheard the last few moments of Harry's conversation with the old house elf and had watched as the elf hurried to do Harry's bidding.

Ginny had found herself unable to sleep and had planned to assist wherever she was needed. Anything was better than laying in bed, going over in her mind the horrors of the past few days. Being active helped keep the grief from her brother's loss at bay. She had insisted on staying at Hogwarts when her parents accompanied Fred's body home. They and George were to make funeral arrangements before the rest of the family returned. Ginny had sensed that her mother and father had needed time, with Fred's twin, to grieve together. She felt George especially needed his parents' undivided attention. Thus she and her brothers stayed at Hogwarts for now.

It had been before dawn when Ginny awoke in her dormitory. Coming downstairs, she had been surprised when she had been approached by a house elf in the entrance hall.

"Excuse me, miss," the elf had spoken in a squeaky voice. "But are you a friend of Mr. Harry Potter?" The house elf had noticed Ginny coming into the hall and felt she met Kreacher's description quite accurately, not realizing he had been describing two people, one with long hair – one with red hair.

"Yes. I am." Ginny answered, her heart beating faster in a combination of concern and emotion.

"Could you come with me, miss?" The elf asked. "I was sent to fetch Mr. Potter's friend."

Realizing that the elf was probably meant to get Hermione and her brother but knowing they both were most likely still asleep, Ginny instantly decided to not disabuse the house elf's assumption that she was the friend in question. After all, Harry was her friend, too. Had been more than a friend once.

She looked now down upon the house elf standing before her. "Of course I'll come. Lead the way." Following, Ginny couldn't help but worry. What was going on? Was Harry hurt?

She was momentarily confused when they entered the school's kitchen then she heard Harry's voice. Once her escort had left her and the older elf with Harry had hurried off on his errand, Ginny watched Harry as he propped his head in his hands, his elbows braced on the table. His grief was palpable in the room.

Ginny knew Harry. She had heard enough in the past few minutes to know he was blaming himself for the injured house elves. It was his nature to try and protect everyone around him. She couldn't be sure but she thought it wasn't only the elves' situation that was bowing his shoulders now. It was like him to take everything on himself. It was killing him to see others hurt.

Coming up behind him, Ginny put comforting hands on his head, brushing his hair with her fingers. Totally startled, Harry jerked sideways on his seat as he turned around. "Ginny!" He gasped, staring at her as if she were a figment of his imagination. "What are you doing here?" He asked, breathing heavily.

Scaring him half out of his wits had definitely not been her intention. In light of recent events, specifically the battles, she supposed she was lucky he hadn't pulled his wand on her. "I'm sorry," she answered. "I didn't mean to scare you." She lowered her hands which had still been outstretched towards him. She thought, she imagined, that she saw regret in his eyes as he watched her hands move away.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked again. He forced himself to resume a more relaxed position.

"A house elf brought me here. I didn't exactly know why." Ginny explained. She saw his effort to appear nonchalant. "Please Harry. . ."

"What?" He asked, looking away from her knowing gaze. "I came in and saw you." Ginny began. Harry would not meet her eyes. "Please don't pretend you weren't upset." She put her hand out tentatively, ready to withdraw if he resisted. When he didn't, she gently touched his chin and he shut his eyes. "You looked like you needed a friend." She spoke softly.

Her touch, which he had dreamed of, was wonderful to Harry. He allowed her to turn his head and finally looked at her. He knew she was reading his expression, but what did it say? He didn't know.

"Why are you sad?" Ginny asked again, forcing herself to ignore much of what was in his eyes. Harry needed her to be a friend now. "Why are you sitting with house elves?"

With that strange understanding that they had shared since last year, Harry knew Ginny would listen, she'd be his friend first and he knew it was what he needed at that moment in time. "Death." He answered quietly.

Ginny sat beside him on the bench and waited, knowing he'd continue when he was ready. He glanced upwards. "I walked through the Great Hall earlier. No one could see me." She understood he was telling her he'd been wearing his cloak. She nodded and he went on. "I found the rooms off the hall." Harry suddenly went quiet. He wasn't sure he could continue. He stared into his teacup.

Tears pricked Ginny's eyes, more for Harry but also for herself. Her brother had lain in one of those rooms. "So many." Harry spoke so softly that Ginny had to strain to hear. "It's my fault."

Not surprised by this, Ginny took hold of one of his hands. "No." She spoke firmly. He looked up in surprise. "I mean it Harry, you cannot blame yourself."

He felt differently. "Can't I? If I had been smarter, if I had worked harder, it might not have come to this!" He tried to pull his hand away.

Ginny's eyes blazed. Normally, Harry enjoyed that look in her eyes but circumstances were different. "Stop it! Please listen to yourself. Think about it. While I can't say what it was you were doing this past year, you were not alone doing it. Could you have been smarter than Hermione?" He started to speak. "No, you can't deny that, Harry. Whatever plan it was, it must have been important. Tell me this, if this plan hadn't succeeded, would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be dead now?"

"No. . . but," Harry began but Ginny cut him off.

"If you hadn't had this plan to begin with, would you, could you have defeated him?"

"I don't think so, no." Harry admitted, allowing her to continue, needing to be convinced.

"You have to realize you weren't the only one fighting him, Harry. People had been against him since before we were born." She said firmly.

"But if I'd been faster, fewer people would have died." Harry said quickly, this being his main point. "Maybe Fred would still be alive if I had known what to do sooner, and Lupin and Tonks." He was crying silent tears.

"Do you think anyone, _anyone_, blames you for those who died? Harry, you can't believe that." Ginny, too, was crying.

"They should." He whispered.

"No, Harry." She replied softly through her tears. She reached out and brushed the moisture off his cheeks. "Everyone realizes many more people would have died if you hadn't stopped him." He didn't reply. "He would have kept on killing, kept on terrorizing all of us. And he would have enjoyed it all." She spoke bitterly.

Harry covered Ginny's hand on his cheek with his own. "Do you really think no one blames me?" He asked. "Do you not blame me for your brother's death?" He truly feared her answer.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny pulled him willingly into an embrace. She told him, "I am glad you stopped him before he killed the rest of my family. You know we were considered the biggest blood traitors there were."

Harry held Ginny a long time. He truly wanted to believe her words. After a time he felt calmer, more at peace. He was about to pull away and speak when his stomach did his speaking for him. Rumbling quite loudly, he and Ginny separated laughing at the intrusion.

"There you go, then." Ginny said, grinning. "You must be feeling better."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I do. Thanks to you." He was grateful for her support. He wasn't ashamed of his emotions in front of Ginny. It went back to that understanding they had between them.

"Well I suggest you finish these muffins before the house elves think you don't appreciate them." Ginny announced, handing him one of them before picking one up for herself. "I admit, I could eat too." They ate in a comfortable silence until nothing was left but crumbs. They stood up at the same time. "Do you want to check on the injured elves?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I want to make sure they're taken care of." Harry replied. Soon they found Madam Pomfrey in a side chamber kneeling near a sorely wounded house elf. "Will they be okay, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked worriedly as he glanced around at all the cots in the room.

Hogwarts' resident healer stood up using Harry's helping hand. She, too, looked around the room. She nodded. "I believe we got to them in time." She looked him in the eye. "You sent the old elf to me, did you?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Kreacher had told me of these injured elves." Harry answered. "I don't think they would have asked for help."

Madam Pomfrey agreed. "They are a brave species. I heard they attacked with only kitchen implements."

Ginny spoke. "I saw them. They hacked at any death eater they could reach."

"Can we help in any way?" Harry wanted to know.

The healer shook her head. "They wouldn't accept it. They are quite capable of looking after their own. You two go on now, they'll be wanting to prepare breakfast. Best not be under foot." She shooed them out.

Harry and Ginny saw that Madam Pomfrey was correct. When they entered the kitchen, it was swarming with house elves. The aroma of bacon cooking made Harry realize the muffins had merely blunted his hunger. As the two of them edged along towards the door, Harry heard a voice. "Goodbye, Master!" Kreacher waved from nearby.

Harry smiled. "Bye, and thank you Kreacher." The elf bowed happily and went on about his task.

As they made their way back towards the Great Hall, it felt quite natural to hold hands. Harry knew he had a lot to make up for towards Ginny. The fact that she had come to him, had been willing and able to beat some sense into him, filled him with hope. Just below the top of the stairs that would bring them into the hall, Ginny paused. She turned to Harry. "I promised to meet Luna this morning. I told her I'd meet her outside the library. Will you be all right?" She asked, clearly concerned to leave him alone.

Although loathe to give up her company, Harry knew the minute he step foot in the Great Hall, they wouldn't be alone regardless. "I'll be fine. Tell Luna I said hello." He assured Ginny.

"Okay, see you later Harry." With a smile Ginny left him.

The ceiling in the Great Hall reflected the rising sun outside. Many people were already assembling at the long tables in anticipation of breakfast. Again, like yesterday, no one seemed to be sitting according to houses. As he had predicted, Harry was greeted enthusiastically by everyone as he walked up the tables. He smiled, nodded and waved every few steps. He finally spotted the two he'd been subconsciously looking for.

"Oi!" Ron greeted him with a smile. "Where have you been?"

Harry sat across from he and Hermione, who seemed a trifle ill at ease. "I was visiting Kreacher down in the kitchens."

"He's all right, isn't he? I mean he didn't get hurt?" Ron asked, having grown fond of the old house elf. "What about the others? Did we lose any?"

Ron's selfless concern for the well-being of Hogwarts' house elves caused Hermione to beam happily at him. He did not notice as he waited for Harry's reply. With a momentary shared grin with Hermione, Harry grew serious. "Five elves died. Kreacher's okay but he told me many were injured."

"Oh, no!" Hermione cried. "Does Madam Pomfrey know? Is she helping them?" Ron looked anxious also.

"She didn't until I made Kreacher go ask for help." Harry explained. "The house elves didn't think they were important enough to deserve our help." As Hermione looked ready to burst out, he continued. "I told Kreacher they fought like heroes and deserved to be cared for properly. I think Madam Pomfrey was glad to help them. She said no more should die now she's got to them."

Hermione seemed relieved. At the same time she flushed slightly. "Harry, about what you must have seen. . ."

Harry cut her off. "I saw nothing to be ashamed about." He said firmly. "You two had to have been as tired as I was. I know I was asleep the minute I hit the bed."

While Hermione appeared more comfortable, Ron, only now realizing what they had been talking about, cleared his throat and said, "Thanks, mate." His cheeks momentarily as red as his hair.

Harry grinned. Then, as had always been, breakfast appeared before them. All of them were quite hungry so conversation was stalled as they filled their stomachs. Before they had a chance to talk, however, Professor McGonagall had stood and was asking for attention. All eyes turned respectfully towards her.

"I need to announce several things so please bear with me." She began. "First of all, there will be a memorial service tonight to honor all those who lost their lives protecting Hogwarts Castle. The memorial will be at seven o'clock here in the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall paused sadly then cleared her throat briskly. "Also, the Hogwarts Express will arrive in Hogsmeade at 3 o'clock for those wishing to return to your homes. Arrangements have been made for the transport on the train of family members fallen in the battle." Again a respectful silence. "And finally, those of you who wish to remain and help make repairs to the castle, please report to Professors Flitwick, Sprout, or myself immediately following breakfast. Thank you."

As they were finishing up breakfast, Ron and Hermione speculated on how they might help make repairs. Neither of them noticed that Harry was rather quiet or that he had stopped eating. For at the mention of the memorial service, Harry had been reminded of his visit to the nearby mortuaries. Renewed sadness filled him as he brought to mind the faces he had committed to memory. As he sat remembering it occurred to him that someone was missing among the fallen witches and wizards. Harry slowly straightened up as he realized that nowhere had he seen the remains of Professor Snape. Was he lying in yet another classroom? It was suddenly important to Harry to know.

As he stood he was barely aware that Ron and Hermione followed suit. They had only taken a couple steps, however, when a tiny fluff of an owl came hovering over their heads. "Pig!" Ron exclaimed, holding out an arm so the owl could settle there. As his arm had become a perch, Hermione assisted Ron in removing the envelope that was attached to the little bird's leg. Once unencumbered, the excitable owl hooted happily. Ron told him, "Good owl. Why don't you go up to the owlery and get some rest, eh?" He tossed the bird into the air before accepting the envelope from Hermione. He tore it open. "It's from Mum and Dad. It is for all of us." Harry understood him to mean the letter was for Ron and his siblings. Ron's face was serious as he read the missive. "They are telling us when Fred's funeral will be." He choked up and tears came to his eyes.

Hermione embraced him. Ron closed his eyes as he returned her hug. Harry grasped his shoulder, not knowing how else to convey to Ron his feelings. A moment later, Ron pulled away and sniffled. "I better go find the others."

"Do you want company?" Hermione asked, indicating her willingness to go with him for support.

"Nah." Ron replied with a watery expression. "I think it should be only family. No offense."

"Of course not, mate." Harry said stoutly. "We understand." A part of Harry was relieved. He wasn't ready for the outpouring of grief that the Weasley's letter would surely engender. He'd only just gotten back on keel after his collapse earlier. Harry didn't think is would take much to plunge him back into despair and guilt.

"Okay, then." Ron was saying. "I'll see you later." He and Hermione touched hands for a few moments before Ron walked away.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she turned towards Harry. He rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "He'll be okay." Harry said quietly. She didn't reply but changed the subject.

"Shall we see where we can help?" Hermione motioned towards the front of the hall where Professor Flitwick and others were handing out assignments according to ability.

Harry spoke. "I need to speak to Professor McGonagall." The seriousness in his voice surprised Hermione. Harry's solemn expression seemed to inhibit others around him as they waited their turn to speak to the transfiguration teacher. When it was their turn, the professor greeted them fondly and consulted a roll of parchment.

Harry put a hand on the list and interrupted the woman's thoughts. "I'm sorry, Professor, but before you give us something to do, I have to ask you something."

Surprised and respecting the tone Harry used, Professor McGonagall gave him her full attention. "What is it Potter?" Her head tilted a little in curiosity.

Harry took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Professor Snape's body has been taken?" He asked quietly. "I didn't see it with the others."

Clearly taken aback by the question, Professor McGonagall opened and closed her mouth a few times before finding her voice. "Professor Snape?" She swallowed. "I hate to say it, but I don't think anyone gave him any thought whatsoever."

"I was afraid of that." Harry replied. "I am ashamed I didn't remember to say anything until just now when you mentioned the memorial."

"Well, of course, his body cannot stay wherever it is." Professor McGonagall said with a small shudder. "So you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Well, we should get someone to retrieve his body. If you could tell me where . . ." McGonagall trailed off as Harry raised his hand to interrupt her.

"I'll do it." Harry said quietly. He knew this was something he needed to do.

"Are you sure, Potter? Recovering the dead is very difficult emotionally and, let's be honest, your relationship with Severus was rather volatile." Professor McGonagall was clearly unsure Harry should handle this task.

"I'll be fine." Harry assured her. "We all have some rethinking to do about Professor Snape. He deserves to be treated respectfully."

Professor McGonagall studied Harry, judging his sincerity. "Are you sure, Harry, that you want to do this yourself?"

"I am sure. Just let Hermione know where I should take him once I retrieve Professor Snape." Harry nodded to Hermione who had stood quietly beside him thus far.

"What do you mean, Harry? I should go with you!" Hermione argued.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I feel this is something I have  to do alone. Please understand." Harry looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Besides, Ron might come looking for you. He might need you." Conflicting responses flickered over her face. "Please, Hermione." Harry repeated.

"Very well, you go ahead. I'll get details for Snape's placement from the professor." Hermione capitulated. She did want to be nearby in case Ron needed her.

Without any kind of farewell, Harry quickly left the castle. He was relieved not many people were out on the grounds. He didn't want to explain where he was going or what he was doing. Not particularly wanting to crawl through the tunnel again, Harry made his way towards Hogsmeade. He would enter the Shrieking Shack, for the first time, through the main door.

The walk gave Harry time to think. He recalled again all the things he had learned from the pensieve after Snape's death. Most disturbing to Harry, somehow, was the fact that his mother had been friends with Snape. They had known each other from the time they were small children. It was clear to Harry that Snape had treasured his mother's memory and had truly been devastated to have been an instrument of her death.

Harry entered Hogsmeade. Not many people were out and about. Most, Harry assumed, were up at the castle. He made his way through the town and stood for several minutes looking up at the Shrieking Shack from the fence along the road. He could see that the door was open as was the gate leading up to the shack. That was the door Voldemort had left from after he'd had Snape killed by Nagini. The huge snake had plunged its long fangs into his victim's neck, puncturing the jugular.

Bracing himself for what he knew he was about to see, Harry walked towards the shack, pausing in the doorway to allow his vision to become adjusted to the dim interior. Professor Snape's body lay where it had been when Harry had last seen it. Surrounded as it was by a large pool of drying blood, Harry was quite hesitant to approach. After several moments, however, he pulled out his wand and began clearing away the blood using a cleansing spell.

Delaying as long as possible the moment he would have to look directly at Snape's face, Harry cleared all the blood around the body. When he couldn't avoid it any longer, Harry steeled himself and looked down upon the man he had hated most. It was very disconcerting to realize Snape's eyes were still open. Knowing he could not continue while he felt those vacant eyes upon him, Harry knelt next to Snape's form and, shuddering, lowered his eyelids.

Knowing the truth at last didn't make it any easier for Harry to reconcile his feelings toward this man. "Why?" Harry murmured to the still form. "You cared for my mother. I truly believe that. Why did you hate me so much? From the moment I came to Hogwarts you treated me like I were vermin. Why? If you cared for my mother, why couldn't you show some compassion for her son?" Harry couldn't help himself, he was berating a dead man. "I thought you were evil. You let me believe that on purpose. You wanted people to despise you, didn't you?"

"You were punishing yourself, weren't you? You could not forgive yourself for betraying my mother." Harry found some understanding as he remembered more of what he'd seen in the pensieve.

"Dumbledore had reason to trust you but he still didn't treat you very well. He expected you to do his bidding." Without explanation, Harry knew. Almost without thought, Harry began arranging Snape's body into an orderly position. "I understand now you didn't truly murder Professor Dumbledore. If anything, you were pushed into it by himself. I don't think I'd have been able to do what he asked."

Since he needed to transport the body back through Hogsmeade, Harry used another cleansing charm to clean up the wound and Snape's blood soaked robes, necessitating the use of a hover charm to do the underside. Then, conjuring a stretcher, Harry lowered the body onto it.

Almost against his will, Harry admitted verbally what his deepest gut-feeling was telling him. "I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you for the way you treated me since the beginning. But I truly believe that my mother, Lily, would be happy that you did what you could to protect me from Voldemort." He paused, Harry's jaw clenching. "Thank you."

Standing once again, Harry used his wand like a conductor's baton and steered the stretcher towards the entrance. Once outside, he pulled the door closed and locked it with a tap of his wand. He figured future generations of Hogwarts students would still troop up here. The legend of the Shrieking Shack would surely continue.

More people were moving about the streets of Hogsmeade. They did not approach but stood respectfully as Harry passed with his burden. Perhaps they were saddened upon seeing yet another victim of Voldemort's reign. And Harry knew that Professor Snape was indeed a victim. What seemed even sadder was the realization that he hadn't even died in battle. He'd been killed in cold blood merely because Voldemort had found Snape's continued existence to be a perceived block to his own victory. It hadn't mattered that Voldemort had thought Snape was loyal or not. Snape had been a rock in his path and he'd been kicked aside most casually.

Harry had to be grateful that he'd been nearby when Snape had been struck down or he might never have learned the truth. That Professor Snape's last moments on earth had been used to give Harry the information vital to Voldemort's defeat would not, could not ever be forgotten. As he climbed the final steps into the castle with his burden, Harry decided he wouldn't let Snape's sacrifice be overlooked.

Hermione had been watching for him. "This way, Harry." She led the way past the other rooms filled with the dead and paused at a smaller room. "This is where we are instructed to leave him." She appeared nervous.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her before looking into the room. He immediately saw what made Hermione so ill at ease. "No way! I am not taking him in there!" This room had been used to store dead death eaters. Harry saw the crumpled body of Voldemort himself in the center of the room.

Harry hadn't tempered his voice at all and his outrage was heard by many. Professor McGonagall was there in a moment, she'd been in a nearby room. "What is going on here?"

"Professor, did you tell Hermione I should bring Professor Snape into this room?" Harry asked heatedly. Didn't she realize? Did no one know the truth but him?

"Well, Miss Granger said something about this room not being appropriate but I do not see how. Snape was a death eater after all." McGonagall replied stiffly.

"No he wasn't." Harry answered. He glared at Hermione, wanting to ask why she hadn't explained.

"I tried to tell her, Harry, I really did."

"Tell me what, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked impatiently. She abruptly dismissed their growing audience. "Be on your way. I'm sure you all have something better to do."

Harry chose to explain. He spoke succinctly. "Professor Snape was not a death eater. He was only playacting because he was a spy for Dumbledore."

"But he did despicable things. I witnessed some of them. And you. You have always believed Snape was evil." The professor countered.

"I was wrong." Harry stated flatly. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice calm. "Shortly after Snape's death, during the pause in the fighting when Voldemort withdrew his troops, I learned the truth."

"How?" McGonagall questioned. "If he was dead, how could you learn anything from him?"

"His memories, professor." Hermione told her. "We, Harry, Ron and I were there right after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named struck him down. As soon as he left we approached Professor Snape. He, he was still alive." She looked a trifle sickened as she recalled the gruesome sight.

"When he realized I was kneeling over him, he tried to talk." Harry continued the tale. "But he was gushing so much blood, he could barely speak. He begged me to 'take it'. Liquid memory began pouring out of him. We scooped it into a flask. There was nothing else we could do for him. He died."

Professor McGonagall looked pale.

"When we got back to the castle everyone was in the Great Hall gathering over the victims." Hermione said. She looked at Harry. "But you didn't come in, you disappeared."

"I went up to the headmaster's office. I dumped the memories from Professor Snape into the pensieve and watched them." What Harry didn't say was that he hadn't done it to learn any truths. He had been escaping the pain of all the deaths of people he loved.

"And you learned that Severus had been on our side all along?" Minerva McGonagall surmised.

"Yes." Harry answered. He didn't elaborate.

"What else did you learn, Mr. Potter?" The professor asked shrewdly, guessing there was more.

"I learned Professor Dumbledore was already dying when Snape was on the tower last year. That Dumbledore's final death had been arranged between them." This was as far as Harry was willing to go at that time. No one needed to know all of Professor Snape's revelations.

When she appeared ready to interrogate him further, Harry spoke quickly to cut her off. "Can we please lay Professor Snape somewhere respectful now? He does not deserve to be hanging here in the hallway."

"Very well. Follow me." McGonagall took them to yet another room, one which Harry hadn't seen. As soon as he could he escaped to prevent Professor McGonagall from renewing her questions. Hermione followed him up a flight of stairs.

"Harry, she's going to want to know more, you realize that." Hermione stated as they walked down a second floor hallway.

"I know." Harry acknowledged. "I have to get back into the headmaster's office." Hermione looked confused. "I left the pensieve sitting out. All the memories are still in there!"

"But what does it matter? We could tell McGonagall and she can look for herself." Hermione postulated.

Harry was shaking his head. "There were some very personal memories in there. I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't want anyone else to see them." He was adamant. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I won't even tell you or Ron. Some of it concerned me, my family."

Hermione tried to keep from feeling offended. "I suppose. I suggest you go now or Professor McGonagall will go looking."

"Yeah, I know." Harry agreed. "I just hope I can still get in there."

Luck was with him, the entrance to the headmaster's office was still in disrepair. The gargoyle which normally controlled access was able to tell him no one was currently up in the office.

"Good. I'll go now. Hermione, I'll meet up with you in a bit, all right?" Harry wanted to get going but took the time to be polite.

"You don't want me to keep watch?" She asked.

"No. I don't think it will be necessary." Harry replied. "If someone comes, I'll tell them I am getting something I left up there which is the truth."

"All right, if you are sure." Hermione finally agreed. "I'll go find Ron and see how they are doing." And she left Harry standing in the hall alone. He waited only a moment before mounting the circular stairs.

As often had happened to him in the past the occupants of the portraits in the headmaster's office were either gone from their frames or were asleep or pretending to be asleep. Harry only gave them a cursory inspection before going to the desk where the filled pensieve still sat. Even though he could easily refill the flask, he did not pull out his wand right away. It occurred to him to wonder what Professor Snape would want done with his memories now that they had served their purpose. It further occurred to Harry he should be able to ask him directly.

Harry glanced around the office. If tradition had not failed, he should find a new portrait. Harry knew each former headmaster had a picture in this room. Most of the portraits were on the upper left. None of them appeared to be new. Harry's eyes paused on Professor Dumbledore's portrait which was directly behind the desk. Although he appeared fast asleep, Harry noticed the arrangement of Dumbledore's hand in the painting. One of the professor's fingers was extended as if, surely it was, it was pointing toward the wall on Harry's right. Sure enough, when Harry looked he spotted the familiar black clothing. He went to stand directly beneath the portrait.

"Professor Snape?"

His eyes snapping open, Snape looked upon Harry in his customary dislike. "What do you want?" He asked waspishly.

Harry swallowed. Somehow he had expected Snape to be kinder towards him after death. Determined to be respectful, Harry spoke. "I want to thank you. The information you provided in your memories proved helpful to me." Professor Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"No, sir. I thought I should ask if there is any special way I could store your memories or dispose of them because I felt some of them might be too personal to let anyone else view them." Harry saw he'd gotten Snape's full attention. He continued quietly. "Professor McGonagall knows I've seen them. She's questioned me once already. I thought perhaps you wouldn't want her seeing some of them."

Professor Snape was quiet within his portrait as he reviewed Harry's words. He made the recognizable motion of running a finger across his lips. "No, I don't think I would like Minerva or anyone else seeing those parts of my past."

"How can I prevent it, then?" Harry asked, motioning towards the pensieve. "What do I do with them?"

Snape answered slowly. "If you wish, you could keep the images of your mother. I think Lily would like that." It was the first time Harry had heard Snape acknowledge knowing his mother outside the pensieve. "The rest could be destroyed easily enough."

"No, Severus." Professor Dumbledore was no longer pretending to sleep. Harry looked back at his painting. Dumbledore was looking at his successor. "We should allow those memories of all you've done to be preserved."

"Why, what good will it do?" Snape argued back.

"It is time people saw the good in you Severus." Dumbledore stated firmly. "I bowed to your wishes on this subject far too long. It is time to stop punishing yourself for a mistake made so long ago."

"A mistake!" Snape shouted angrily. "She died because of me, I . . ." He sputtered to a stop when he remembered Harry was standing in front of him.

Harry spoke quietly into the breach. "While I can't remember her, everyone who has told me about my mother has told me what a loving and forgiving person she was. I don't believe she would have wanted you to continually beat yourself up over her death, especially after regretting your actions and working to protect me and assist me in ending this war."

"Lily would want you to find peace, Severus." Dumbledore contributed.

Professor Snape's face was full of anguish. He didn't speak.

Harry spoke again. "I think my mother would want to remember your friendship." Harry thought it was time to move on. "Now, before Professor McGonagall comes up and interrupts, won't you tell me, please, how to separate these memories?"

A short time later harry held two bottles, one in each hand. One, he tucked into an inner pocket. He turned one last time to Professor Snape's portrait. "Thank you for these memories. Not even my Aunt Petunia has told me as much as you have shown me. She likes to pretend she's never had a sister." Harry smiled sadly. "Someday maybe you'd consent to tell me more about my mum."

Snape kept any emotion off his face. "Perhaps."

Harry left the headmaster's office. When he arrived at the entrance hall, he found it packed with people. He was wondering what could possibly be going on when a voice behind him explained. "The Hogwarts Express is waiting at the station." Ron and Hermione and Ginny were watching the activity. Harry joined them.

"How many are going?" Harry asked.

"Well, a lot of parents arrived to take their kids home, you know, those who died." Hermione described sadly. "I think they'll be escorted out in a kind of honor guard. That's why so many are in the hall."

"Should we join them then?" Harry started to move forward.

Hermione shook her head at Ron. "Harry, wait." Ron called out. When Harry glanced back he saw that the other three had not moved.

"What is it?"

"I don't think you should go out there, Harry." Hermione said in a small voice.

"And why not?" Ginny asked fiercely. "If Harry wants to honor the people who died, why can't he?"

Although gratified that Ginny was defending his rights, Harry had learned to listen to Hermione's opinions. He stepped back into the group and put out a restraining hand toward Ginny. "It's okay, Hermione usually has a reason." He looked at his friend. "Do you?"

"Harry, the honor escort is for, is about, the people who died. I know you know that." Hermione twisted her hands together. "I'm just afraid that, if you go with them you'll, well, you'll be a distraction."

"You have to admit, she's got a point." Ron said slowly. "I mean people are already talking about how you defeated You-Know-Who. And you can't even eat a meal without everyone looking at you."

"Ron!" Ginny hissed at her brother. "None of that is Harry's idea."

Harry felt torn. He could see the point that Ron and Hermione were making, but he wanted to show his respects for those who perished when the death eaters had come calling for the last time. With a sinking heart, he decided that what Ron said was true, that Hermione was right, he would be a distraction from an occasion that was not about him but about the fallen heroes about to be escorted to the train. Harry looked out at the people waiting to be part of the honor guard, thinking they were quite lucky to be normal. That's what Harry had often longed to be – a normal boy, student. But he'd been given a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and his life had always been complicated.

Harry didn't meet anyone's eyes when he finally spoke. "You'd better get going, then, if you are to be part of the guard." He turned and walked way from the entrance hall.

Behind his back Hermione looked stricken and would have said something but Ron shook his head firmly. He glanced at Harry's retreating form sadly then indicated they should join the group milling about the hall preparing to be escorts. Ginny watched them go then followed Harry.

Harry had only gone around the corner. He stood staring blindly out a window, wishing he were a part of the honor guard. When he felt a soft hand grasp his own he wasn't surprised. She had already been there for him once today. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand in silent thanks. "All I want to do is show how much I appreciate their sacrifice." He spoke softly. "I'm not grand-standing. I don't want everyone looking at me. I wish to say thank you again to those people who died."

"Again?" Ginny asked while putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Before breakfast," Harry explained. "I walked through the mortuary rooms and looked at every person, thanking them."

Ginny realized that this, then, was what had upset him so that morning when she had found Harry in the kitchens. He had such a sensitive soul. He couldn't bear to witness so much suffering and loss. His mention of the mortuary rooms gave her an idea. "Come with me, Harry." She pulled him into motion. "I have a way you can pay respects without the whole castle watching."

Harry silently went along, not questioning Ginny. As they slipped past a side door that led into the Great Hall, he saw that Professor McGonagall was organizing the grieving family members so to facilitate an orderly withdrawal of the mortuaries. He and Ginny reached the rooms and she led him past them to a point just before the corridor turned. She positioned Harry in a now-empty alcove where a suit of armor had once stood. She tucked in beside him but was shielded partially from view. "Now you'll be able to pay respects privately before they pass into the entrance hall." She explained.

"This is perfect, Ginny." Harry replied in gratitude. "How did you know about this spot?" He looked admiring into her face and saw as her eyes grew dark. "What's wrong?"

Ginny felt sad as she told him. "I cried in this alcove after they brought Fred down here." She whispered hoarsely, tears pricking her eyes. Harry held her in his arms until they heard movement coming from the mortuaries.

His eyes already red from crying a little with Ginny about Fred, they didn't get better as sad processions filed past his position. It seemed tears were very near the surface for each fallen hero who went by. Harry murmured condolences to family members or thanked the dead for their sacrifices depending on how well he knew them. Tears were nearly clogging his throat when a final pair of heroes came. The older witch accompanying them carried an infant whose hair was bright pink.

Tears spilled over and made tracks down Harry's cheeks as he looked upon Lupin's son. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Tonks." Harry whispered.

"Thank you, Harry." The witch replied sadly, she seemed beyond tears. She glanced at the baby a moment then placed the child in Harry's arms. As he juggled to support the infant properly, Mrs. Tonks spoke again. "Let me introduce you to your godson."

Harry stared down at the solemn looking baby with the pink hair. "Hello, Teddy." He wasn't sure what one said to a baby. "I knew your Mum and Dad. They were good people." The infant waved his arm and with a faint pop, the hair on his head changed to bright orange. Harry couldn't help but smile. He looked up at Mrs. Tonks. "Thank you for allowing me to hold him."

"You are Teddy's godfather, Harry. You are more than welcome." She lifted the baby back into her arms. She looked sadly at her daughter and her husband. Harry looked too. "Teddy's parents made a good choice, I'm sure. Come often. You need to be a part of his life."

"I will, Mrs. Tonks." Harry replied as their procession went into motion once more.

"I didn't know Tonks and Lupin had made you godfather, Harry." Ginny said as they became the last persons in the hall.

"Yeah. Lupin asked me when we stayed at Bill and Fleur's." He answered as they made their way out into the entrance hall which was now empty. Not knowing what to do with themselves since practically everyone in the castle was walking into Hogsmeade to the train station, Harry and Ginny returned to Gryffindor tower.

The common room was deserted. Tension sprung up between them. Harry wanted to say so many things to Ginny. He didn't know how to begin and wasn't certain that the time was right while her family was mourning the loss of Fred. Harry had treated her poorly for reasons that, while he knew she understood, still could block their path back to one another. If she even wanted to be together again. They'd been apart for nearly a year. Yes, Ginny had been kind to him that morning, had treated him like a friend, but Harry ached for more.

"Ginny," Harry began, "I owe you so many apologies for the way I ended things with you. I don't deserve the kindness you've shown me. I am so sorry I've caused you pain."

When he was brave enough to meet her eyes, Harry saw her standing with a hand on her hip, that blaze he so admired was piercing him out of her eyes. "You stupid man. I know why things had to end. You were protecting me. Well, guess what? It's over. You don't need to protect me any more. And unless you don't want me anymore . . ." She couldn't continue. Not because she'd run out of things to say, not because she had choked on tears. Ginny couldn't continue speaking because Harry had jerked her into his arms and was kissing her. He kissed her like he was starving for her. He drew her in to his body so tight Ginny could barely breathe. Her arms crept up around his neck and she returned his kisses with the same amount of passion as Harry was bestowing upon her.

How long they stood locked together neither knew nor cared. Eventually, however, they both needed to come up for air. Harry loosened his arms but did not release her as he raised his head to smile into her eyes. "Hi." He whispered.

Ginny stroked the growing whiskers on his cheek as she returned, "Hi there." She grinned impishly.

Harry couldn't help himself. He lowered his head and kissed her again. And again. He kissed her eyes, he kissed her nose and her cheeks but kept returning to Ginny's lips. Far from complaining, Ginny gloried in the attentions she had wanted for so long. She ran her fingers through Harry's hair which was longer than she had ever seen it. She stroked his cheeks. She ran a finger around his ears causing him to shiver.

Gradually their initial heated enthusiasm slowed down until they merely held one another in their arms. Then Harry guided Ginny to a couch where they sat as near to one another as humanly possible. They might have had a conversation but mutually thought that anything important had already been communicated. As Harry leaned back comfortably he put an arm around Ginny and she laid her head on his shoulder.

It was perhaps fifteen minutes later when they heard voices floating up through the open windows from the grounds. When they went to look down they realized that the honor guard escort was returning from Hogsmeade. Harry found yet another thing to be sad about that day when he realized that his private reunion with Ginny had to end so soon. He comforted himself with the knowledge that now at least they had a future in which they could pursue their relationship.

"Harry." Ginny broke into his thoughts. She had a serious expression on her face.

"What is it?"

"I don't think we should let anyone know we are back together. At least not yet." She wore a wary look as if worried how he'd react to her statement.

Harry was confused. He was so happy he wanted to shout it from the castle towers. He felt certain she was happy to be with him as well. "Why, Ginny?" He stroked her silky smooth hair.

"This isn't the right time to be advertising how we feel towards one another." Ginny explained. "There is so much grief all around us." She teared up as she thought of her brother. "We should show respect to all the loss, all the heartache. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

As she reminded him of what was happening outside the common room Harry felt guilty. Thinking now of Fred, of Lupin and Tonks, he felt he'd been disrespectful of their memories. "I understand. And I agree." Harry finally answered. He cleared his throat. "We'd best head down to the Great Hall, then. It's probably near time for evening meal anyway." As soon as the words were out of his mouth his stomach rumbled loudly enough for Ginny to hear it.

She laughed. "Oh, Harry! Come on, then, we'd better get you some food." They left through the portrait hole and headed downstairs. They scrupulously kept some distance from one another, feeling it was best to begin how they meant to carry on, at least in public. Harry's stomach continued to rumble, though now the two of them were more than a few inches apart, Ginny couldn't hear anything. She saw him rubbing his belly, however. "Have you been starving yourself, Harry?"

He started to grin but it faded as he recalled the past several days. "Actually, I can't recall eating anything since we left Bill's place to go to Gringott's. At least until this morning that is."

Ginny was astonished. "But that is three days, Harry! No wonder you're so hungry."

"Who's so hungry?" Asked a voice near them. Neville, Dean, and Luna joined Harry and Ginny as they headed into the Great Hall which, Harry saw, was now only partially filled.

Ginny answered the question. "Harry has hardly had anything to eat since they broke into Gringott's."

"Blimey, Harry!" Dean disclaimed.

"After you eat, maybe you can tell us about your adventure with the dragon." Neville said as they joined Hermione and Ron at a table, which tonight was a Hufflepuff's. Neville included them in his suggestion.

"I imagine we won't have time tonight, Nev," Ron commented. "What with the memorial service and all." Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. The two of them seemed quite comfortable with the position. As soon as food appeared on the table, however, Ron disengaged so he'd have two hands to eat. "God, I'm starving!" He began heaping food onto his plate.

Harry was keeping pace with his friend as he began making inroads into the food he'd chosen. Dean and Neville, being guys, had large amounts of food on their plates as well. Luna, who had hardly taken anything, watched them gorging themselves with an almost clinical observation. Hermione and Ginny, however, who had known Ron's appetite for years, merely shrugged in amusement and ate their meal without comment. Once his hunger was blunted sufficiently, Harry questioned his friends. "So, how'd the escort go?"

Hermione looked up quickly, afraid that Harry was still upset. "It obviously was very sad. The townsfolk lined the streets of Hogsmeade. I think the families were pleased to be given such an honorable send off."

"You mean to say you weren't there with us, Harry? Why not?" Neville asked in surprise.

Dean added, "Come to think, I didn't see you anywhere. Course, so many were, I figured I'd missed you."

"Harry couldn't go." Ron answered for his friend. "He had other, uh, obligations." Harry gave Ron a tiny nod for his quick thinking.

As soon as the meal was finished, Hermione stood. "Ron, Harry, come on. I have your other clothes in my bag." When they looked at her blankly, she continued. "Come on! You've been in the same clothes for days. You should change before the memorial service." Knowing she'd keep at it if they didn't cooperate, the two of them allowed her to chivy them along up to Gryffindor tower.

In the still deserted common room, Hermione pulled out the trusty little beaded bag. She looked up at them in shared memories then dug around in the bag until she'd found fresh clothing for the two of them. "Oh, remind me, I should put the horcrux books back." She glanced up. "Well, go on, what are you waiting for? Go change!" With that she scuttled up to the girls dormitory.

"Starkers!" Ron murmured then led the way up to their temporary dormitory. As they began to change, Ron commented about their surroundings. "Almost seems normal to be back in this room, doesn't it Harry?" He threw his soiled shirt onto the floor before reaching to the clean clothes.

"Yeah, it does." Harry agreed then added, "Feels strange too, though."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, pulling on clean socks.

Harry turned to face him. He motioned idly with a shirt in his hands. "We've been away so long. I don't know. I guess we've done so much, being on our own, it kind of feels like we've gone beyond school."

"I see your point. After all, the three of us have done a lot more than most seventeen year old wizards." Ron replied thoughtfully.

"You're eighteen now, mate." Harry reminded his friend then noticed he still stood there with a shirt in his hands so pulled it over his head.

"I am? Blimey, I'd forgotten." Amazement was plastered across his face.

Suddenly a pounding was heard. "Aren't you two ready yet?" Hermione called through the door.

Ron gave Harry a once-over to make sure he was decent before opening the door. Hermione stood there waiting for them. "Well? Harry! Hurry up and get your shoes on."

"Hermione, calm down. We've got plenty of time." Ron soothed her. He drew her towards him into a loose embrace. "You made sure we got up here with loads of time to change. Harry and I were just talking about what it was like being back in the dormitory."

"It does seem odd, doesn't it?" Hermione was adequately side-tracked so Harry could finish getting ready without her breathing down his neck.

Once Harry was ready, they trekked back down to the Great Hall which had been transformed. The long house tables were gone and in their place were chairs arranged facing the head table. The arrangement was familiar to them. It reminded them of the setup for Professor Dumbledore's funeral. Most people had waited in the hall after evening meal.

"Should we find seats down front?" Ron asked the others.

"Good idea. Coming, Harry?" Hermione asked when he didn't immediately follow.

"I'll be there in a minute. I want to do something first. Save me a seat won't you?" Harry stepped away into one of the numerous little alcoves that lined the hall. He did not notice the confused glances his two best friends cast his way. They wondered what he could possibly be doing.

"Kreacher." Harry called softly once he was alone. With a crack, the ancient house elf was bowing before him.

"Good evening, Master Harry. You wanted Kreacher for something?" He asked, looking up.

Harry felt uncomfortable towering over Kreacher so he knelt to come closer to eye level. "Yes. I was wondering if you could tell me the names of the house elves that died."

"For what reason would Master want to know that for, sir?" The old elf tilted his head curiously. He wouldn't refuse the request but had grown to understand that Harry was likely to explain things if Kreacher were to ask.

"There is to be a memorial service for everyone who died in a little bit." Harry began, motioning towards the chairs. "I thought that, if I got the chance, I might mention their names."

Kreacher's eyes were huge. "Master wants to talk about the house elves who died?"

"Well, I can't promise I'll get the opportunity but I feel it would be nice if it is possible." Harry knew he'd surprised the old elf. House elves didn't expect this kind of respect from wizards. "Could you tell me the names?" Harry held a scrap of parchment and a quill.

So Kreacher told Harry the names of the Hogwarts house elves who had perished when they joined the fighting. "Thank you Kreacher. I say again that I'll try but might not get the chance to mention these names."

"I understand, sir. Just the fact that you want to do this is a great honor and I will tell the other elves that Master Harry is thinking of them." With that there was a crack and the ancient elf vanished.

Harry hurried out, spotted Ron and Hermione, and joined them. He saw that in just those few minutes he'd been away, the Great Hall had filled up.

"What were you doing?" Hermione whispered as he sat beside her. Harry didn't answer because just then the door behind the head table opened and the teachers filed out.

Professor McGonagall, as deputy headmistress, moved forwards and began the service. It was much like what Harry recalled Dumbledore's funeral had been except that more than one person was being remembered. In actuality each and every fallen hero was spoken of individually. Members of the audience were encouraged to speak about their friends as they were mentioned. In an additional honor, a very large plaque stood near the head table and as each victim was announced their name was added to the sign.

Tears flowed freely throughout the hall. When Fred Weasley's name was called, many eyes sought the members of his family who were still present. Charlie, Percy and Ginny sat behind Ron and his friends. Oldest Charlie held his sister as she sobbed into his shoulder. Ron sat silently crying, his tears dripping onto his chest. Hermione held his hand tightly.

The service moved along. Towards the end, Professor McGonagall asked if anyone knew of someone who hadn't been remembered. Realizing this was the time, Harry stood.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall acknowledged.

Harry cleared his throat. "I have a few names I'd like to mention, if I may." He held the scrap of parchment in his hand. He read off the names and added, "Even though they were not wizards, these house elves are a part of the Hogwarts family and they died defending their home. Their sacrifice should be noted." Harry sat to silence. Clearly, no one would have thought to talk about house elves except, of course, Hermione and Ron, who called out, "hear, hear."

Although no one moved to add their names to the plaque, Harry was satisfied. His conscious was clear as he'd done what he'd hoped to accomplish for the house elves. A couple people stood after Harry and one or two more names were engraved onto the plaque. The memorial service was winding down.

Professor McGonagall was speaking what sounded like final words when Harry jumped to his feet once more. "Excuse me, Professor, but there is one more wizard whom no one has acknowledged."

"And who is that, Mr. Potter?" Clearly, she thought they had remembered everyone.

"Severus Snape." Harry proclaimed. Almost at once, murmuring began throughout the audience. The murmuring rapidly grew to angry protests as people stared Harry. He supposed he couldn't blame them, most everyone thought Snape had been a death eater. Harry intended to set the record straight.

All eyes were upon him as Harry strode to the front of the hall. Some made rude comments about his mental judgment though most sat in confused bewilderment. How could Harry, who'd been the one to defeat Voldemort, actually be defending their former potions professor? Professor McGonagall yielded the front to him, recognizing the mature determination in his expression. "Tell us what you know, Mr. Potter." Was what she said.

The audience hushed, waiting to hear what he'd say. "I think you all know how I've felt about Professor Snape. From the moment I set foot in Hogwarts it seemed his mission was to make my life miserable. For years I believed him to be an evil git." Murmured agreement abounded. "I could never understand why Professor Dumbledore trusted Snape. I would find what I thought were good reasons that the man should be feared, but Dumbledore remained steadfast. He would not allow me to speak ill of Professor Snape." Harry paused. "Then last year I was on the Astronomy Tower when the death eaters attacked the castle. I was a witness to the terrifying occurrence of Dumbledore's final moments."

The entire hall was silent. Harry hadn't spoken much about this to anyone. "I was immobilized, hidden under my cloak when Snape arrived on the tower. Professor Dumbledore was already weakened. I won't tell you how or why. There were other death eaters on the tower as well. They were arguing. Someone else was supposed to kill the professor but they were in a hurry. Dumbledore spoke Snape's name quietly. They stared at one another several moments then he struck. The _avada kedavra_."

Horrified shouts ran through the Great Hall. Harry held his hands up until the audience was ready to listen once more. "I felt, all this past year, justified in believing Snape murdered Professor Dumbledore." He paused a moment then announced firmly, "I was wrong."

Rumbling grew again and Harry had to speak over them to regain control. "Please! Allow me to continue."

Begrudgingly, the hall quieted once more. "It was during the midst of the battle just days ago that I learned the truth. We'd been scouting out Voldemort's location and was hidden when we overheard a conversation between he and Professor Snape. What they discussed is not important, what happened next is." Harry took a moment to marshal his thoughts. "No one has wondered how Snape died. I saw it. There was some ability Snape had, at least what Voldemort thought he had, that he wanted for himself. You might know about the giant snake Nagini? Voldemort casually ordered the snake to kill. It tore out Professor Snape's throat. Then the dark lord walked away, not even bothered about what had just occurred."

Shudders of horror could be seen throughout the room which now remained quiet, waiting for Harry to continue. "So far, I know nothing proves Snape's innocence. At this point even I still thought he was a death eater. But once Voldemort had gone, we came out of hiding and approached and I knelt down beside Professor Snape. He was still alive. He saw me and grabbed my shirt to pull me closer. He tried to speak. He told me to take something. A substance began pouring from his body. It wasn't blood. You might not be familiar with it but it was liquid memory. So we took it. By the time we had it collected, Professor Snape was finished. He died in front of us."

Harry cleared his throat. "About as we were returning to the castle, Voldemort had called a halt in the fighting. Everyone was gathering in here but I didn't join you. I really had no idea what Professor Snape had been trying to tell me by giving me the memories. But I knew how to access them. At that point I was desperate. We all were."

He continued. "Within Snape's memories, I learned why Professor Dumbledore had trusted him. I saw how he followed Dumbledore's orders even when those orders put him in extreme danger. How many of us would have been brave enough to be a spy right in the enemy's own camp? I watched how he saved Professor Dumbledore when he'd had an encounter with a cursed item that would have killed him if Snape hadn't acted. This curse was only stopped for the moment. Professor Dumbledore would have still died. Always looking ahead, Dumbledore made Professor Snape promise to . . ." Harry had to stop a moment to collect himself. "Professor Dumbledore asked Snape that if the time ever came he were to be in a position to be captured or was weakened beyond hope, he asked that Snape be merciful and give him a quick end." Tears flowed from Harry's eyes. He could see many more tears as he looked out in the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore had left certain instructions that Snape was to follow. He didn't really understand but he did what Dumbledore had said. Part of it was to wait for certain occurrences to happen then to find me and give me some information I needed to know. I will not share with you what the information was but I will tell you that without it, Voldemort would still be alive right now." Harry paused to gather his strength. He wanted to be sure he made them understand this final, crucial point. "The occurrences that Snape had been waiting for happened only came moments before his death. I think that when he saw me, he clung to life long enough to pass me the information the only way that he could, through his memories."

Harry looked out at everyone in the Great Hall. "Can you understand now? He may not have fought beside us but Severus Snape did everything in his power to stop the dark lord. Yes, he was once a death eater. But that ended years and years ago. He was loyal to Dumbledore and by association to all of us. He, he wasn't a nice man. But he didn't have to be nice to be a good man. I personally owe him a debt of gratitude for without his efforts, and without that final bit of information, I would not have defeated Voldemort in this very hall."

He turned to Professor McGonagall while reaching into his outer pocket. He pulled out the little bottle filled with silvery material. "Professor, here is the evidence to prove my story. These are Professor Snape's memories that he gave me as he died." He looked around one more time. "Please allow his name to go on this plaque. Please, let him be honored and remembered as a hero." Harry meekly left the front of the hall. He did not, however, return to his seat beside Hermione. He actually left the Great Hall and did not hear what was decided.

Harry went directly to the little room where Snape's body lay. He wasn't really sure why he went there. He kind of felt that Snape deserved someone to care, someone to appreciate how he'd died. Part of Harry was amazed he did care. His entire life since he'd learned he was a wizard, Snape had made Harry's life difficult. The man had enjoyed tormenting him. That had been real, Harry was absolutely sure of that. No one could have faked something like that. Only now was Harry able to catch a glimmer of the reasons Severus Snape had to treat him the way he had. Those reasons would never make much sense to Harry but he supposed they didn't have to. His musings were interrupted when someone entered the room behind him, when Harry turned to see Professors McGonagall and Flitwick paused just inside the door.

"Harry." The little charms professor began. "I'm surprised to see you in here." Harry shrugged without comment.

Professor McGonagall spoke briskly. "Well, Potter, you'll be happy to learn that Professor Snape's name was added to the plaque. We shall endeavor to remember the best of him."

"Not happy precisely, Professor." Harry returned. "Satisfied, yes. It's the right thing to do."

"Well, you might want to know that, seeing as how Severus had no living relatives, the staff and I have chosen to have a small funeral tomorrow morning. He is to buried in the cemetery in Hogsmeade." Professor McGonagall described the arrangements. "I assume you wish to attend?"

"I'll come." Was all Harry said.

"Meet here straight after breakfast. Now, if you will excuse us, Professor Flitwick and I must prepare him for burial." McGonagall said in dismissal.

Harry gave her a short nod and took his leave. He was about to reenter the Great Hall when he was waylaid by Ron and Hermione. "Hold up, mate. You don't want to go in there." Ron pulled him from the doorway before he was seen by the people milling about the Great Hall.

"Why? What's going on, Ron?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"Well, you've gone and stirred up a right old hornets nest, you have." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, surely you can see that people are confused?" Hermione began. "For years you've told everyone who would listen that Professor Snape was evil. And last year you witnessed him killing Dumbledore." She saw that Harry was about to interrupt so put out a restraining hand to stop him then continued. "Now you do a sudden reversal and tell us that Snape was some sort of hero. No one knows what to think."

"But what I told them was the truth!" Harry maintained forcefully.

"We know that, Harry, we believe you." Ron answered. "But that's because we know you. We trust you."

"The people out there in the hall don't know you like we do, Harry." Hermione told him. "You must remember what's happened the last couple years, since Voldemort returned. The _Daily Prophet_ made you out as a nutter on more than one occasion. Like I said, people are confused."

"You can't expect people to change their long held beliefs at the snap of your fingers, Harry." Ron advised. "Give them time to absorb what you said. Hopefully, they'll come around."

"Ron's right." Hermione agreed. "Remember, you are the one who heard Snape's memories first hand. It wasn't easy for you to learn the truth so you can't expect everyone else to find it easy either."

Harry was forced to acknowledge that logic. "All right, but if I can't go in the Great Hall we'll have to find another way up to Gryffindor tower. I'm actually becoming rather tired. It's been a long day."

Ron barked a laugh as they walked along the hall searching for a way up. "Harry, if you thought today was long, how do you describe the past week?"

"An eternity in hell." Harry said flatly after only a moment's consideration. All three of them laughed even though it was an apt representation of the last several days. When they reached the common room he bade them goodnight and went to bed.


	2. Part 2

On the way down to morning meal the following morning, Harry told the others about the planned funeral. "I am going." He told them.

"Harry, I understand you wanting to pay your respects but isn't going to his funeral a trifle overboard?" Ron asked. "I say you did enough last night. I mean, the man did make your life miserable here at Hogwarts." Hermione looked like she agreed with Ron. She looked at Harry speculatively.

Harry decided to share a bit of his reasoning. "I haven't been entirely forthcoming with anyone about Professor Snape's memories. I did not give all of them to McGonagall."

Hermione looked scandalized. "Harry! Why would you do such a thing?"

"Some of the memories were highly personal in nature. They had nothing to do with Voldemort." Harry answered.

"Still doesn't explain why you'd go to his funeral." Ron pointed out.

Harry wasn't sure quite how to explain. Finally he said "I guess I'm doing it for my Mum." His friends were even more confused by this but Harry refused to say any more except "I'll understand if you don't want to come but this is something I am going to do. Don't feel like you have to join me. I'll be fine, really."

Following the meal, Harry made his solitary way to the little room where Professor Snape's body lay. Professor McGonagall was already there waiting for him. "Harry," she began, surprising him by her use of his given name. "These were found in his pockets. I thought you might like to keep them." She handed him two pieces of paper.

Somehow not surprised, Harry saw the second page of the letter he'd found at Grimmauld Place with his mother's signature and the other half of the photo displaying his mum. "Thank you." He murmured. Tucking them into his pocket he turned to face Professor McGonagall. "May I be the one to transport him to the cemetery?"

McGonagall seemed to expect this. "Of course. We'll begin as soon as the others arrive."

"Then may I have a few minutes alone with him, please?" Harry didn't explain his request. Without a word McGonagall stepped out of the room. Harry stood looking down on the shrouded form. Moments passed. Removing the papers from his pocket, he looked at them again. Gently pulling aside the shroud, Harry put the papers under Professor Snape's folded hands. Noticing that no wand reposed in his grasp, Harry made an instant decision and pulled out a certain stick of wood. He tucked it also under Snape's hands before respectfully looking into the man's peaceful face. Harry replaced the shroud as he'd found it and left the room to check if all was ready.

When he returned to the castle he found Hermione waiting for him in the entrance hall. Neither spoke of where Harry had been as they began climbing the stairs. It wasn't until they approached their tower that Hermione spoke. "Ron and the others are preparing to go home." She looked at him and answered his unspoken question. "Fred's funeral is scheduled for tomorrow morning at ten."

Entering the common room they found only the Weasley family members. Harry's eyes were drawn to Ginny but Ron addressed him so he turned his attention there. "We plan to leave at one o'clock, Harry. Mum sent an owl and asks you and Hermione accompany us to the Burrow."

"But surely, at this time, it should only be family." Harry protested. "We can come for the funeral tomorrow."

"You guys are family. After all these years, you know that." Ron stated firmly. Charlie, Percy and Ginny all nodded agreement. "No arguments. You are coming with us." Ron finished.

That settled, Charlie continued what was an ongoing discussion. "Now Ginny can't apparate yet so I'll take her side-along. You three have your licenses haven't you?"

"I do," Hermione piped in but shared a look with Ron and Harry. "But,"

"Harry and I don't." Ron answered. "I didn't pass the first time and, well . . ."

Harry picked up the tale. "You know I'd only just become of age before Bill's wedding. I never got a chance to take the test."

"We can do it, Charlie." Ron continued, seeing his brother's concern about getting them all home. "We've been doing it all year, up and down the country nearly every day."

"Well, okay then. But you should get licenses now things are settling down." Charlie told them.

Percy joined the conversation but turned it in another direction. "Ginny still has her trunk here from before Easter. I'll send it along shortly. If you have anything to pack or anything you need to attend to I suggest you get to it."

Harry and Ron went to the dormitory room to collect Harry's cloak and the few items they had lying around which did not amount to much. Hermione appeared with her bag and they stowed everything within. Hermione turned to Harry afterward. "Do you need help returning the ElderWand?"

Ron slapped his forehead. "Damn, I forgot about that."

"That's already been taken care of. Don't worry about it." Harry told them.

"When did you get the chance? What did you do?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm not going to tell you or anyone that." Harry said. "What I did is for me to know only, forever. It is best this way."

"But I thought you were going to return it to Dumbledore's grave?" Ron questioned. "Are you saying you did it without us?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not saying anything Ron. I've just explained that. The secret of the ElderWand will die with me. It won't ever fall into another's hands."

Clearly, his independent action surprised his friends. He supposed they had gotten so used to doing things together, they forgot what it was like to have separate ideas. "Let's go join the others, okay?" Harry walked out of the room, leaving Ron and Hermione staring at one another.

At one o'clock they stood outside Hogwarts' gates. Percy left first, then Charlie with Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at the castle a moment then they each turned and disappeared.

A spring rain greeted them as they arrived at the Weasley home. They hurried into the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley greeted each one of them emotionally, even Hermione and Harry. "I'm so glad you're home!" She exclaimed. "Well come in, get dried off."

"Is Bill and Fleur here yet, Mum?" Charlie asked.

"They won't come until breakfast." She explained. "There's just not enough room for everyone now you're all grown." Mrs. Weasley teared up when she remembered 'all' was one less now. She turned toward the sink. "Hermione is in with Ginny. Harry with Ron, like usual. Go on now. Put your things away."

As the four of them filed out, Percy and Charlie bracketed their mother and put arms around her. "I'm all right." Was the last thing they heard.

The rest of the day was spent in quiet conversation with the family. Mostly they told stories they remembered about Fred. As the family, Harry and Hermione included, sat in the living room there were tears but there was laughter too. George, who appeared totally lost without his twin, sat on the sidelines initially but his natural upbeat personality was gradually drawn out because he had to set some stories straight. His versions of some were uproariously funny.

Not always able to join the discussions, having not been a part of their lives then, Harry and Hermione sat respectfully silent as they heard tales of when the twins were little. George's face turned as red as his hair numerous times as evening drew to a close. "Ah! Mum! Not that story, please!" He finally cried out, glaring around the room, daring someone to tell that particular tale. He noticed his little sister half asleep on the arm of his father's chair so George stood and gently took Ginny's hand. "Come on, Ginny, time for bed."

"Hum?" She murmured, opening her eyes wider. "Oh, okay. I am tired." She allowed her brother to pull her to her feet. "Goodnight George." She hugged him tightly.

George looked at her tenderly as he returned her hug. "Night, sis." Ginny bade everyone else a good evening and headed upstairs. Her departure signaled the end of the evening. Hermione followed Ginny then Percy went up. George knocked a fist on Harry's shoulder as he went by. "Night, Harry."

"Goodnight, George." Harry returned. He went ahead of Ron in case he wanted a minute with his brother. He was already in the bedroom and in his pajamas when Ron came in. He was very quiet and Harry respected that by not saying anything while Ron got into bed. Ron turned out the light and climbed into bed before he spoke. "Night."

"Night, Ron."

The following day was a somber one. The funeral was a quiet affair. Bill and Fleur had arrived early but only other close family and friends were on hand for the service. One surprise attendee turned out to be Kingsley Shacklebolt, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and now temporary Minister of Magic. That he had taken the time to come to Fred's funeral was quite meaningful to the family. When Mr. Weasley invited him back to the house, Kingsley was glad to accept.

"How is the restructuring going, Kingsley?" Molly Weasley asked, speaking of the monumental task of weeding out former death eaters or other Voldemort supporters from the government.

"Slow." Kingsley replied. "Although many people were under the Imperius Curse, how do we know who was and who was pretending? We'll have to have an entire committee just to interview everyone."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, I'll appreciate it when Arthur and young Percy can return to work. They, at least, are two I know I can trust." Kingsley replied. "But don't push yourselves. Take time. Losing a family member isn't easy." Percy appeared gratified that he was trusted by the minister.

Kingsley turned to Harry who met his eyes squarely. "I want to thank you, Harry. I would most likely be dead, indeed, many of us would be dead, if it hadn't been for you. You defeated Voldemort."

"You're welcome." Harry replied. He'd given up trying to downplay his role in recent events. It's not like anyone would ever let him forget it. He could see that Kingsley was wanting to hear more about it but didn't want to ask. Harry just remained silent, not losing eye contact.

Wish a small sigh, Kingsley changed the subject. "What's next for you, Harry?"

"I don't know." He replied. "I guess the first thing I need to do is go check on the Dursleys. They need to know it's over and they can go back to their lives." Harry imagined his family would be quite happy to be done with everything magic. They could go back to their muggle world and spend the rest of their lives pretending Harry didn't exist and that magic wasn't real.

"What then?" The Minister of Magic asked.

Harry couldn't answer. Quite frankly, his future yawned before him like a large black hole. So much of his life had revolved around Voldemort, he hadn't had much opportunity to think beyond that. When he shared glances with Ron and Hermione, Harry saw similar blank looks on their faces.

"Well, I think Harry deserves some time to relax before worrying about the rest of his life." Molly Weasley declared. "So do Hermione and our Ron. They've had quite enough to deal with, I imagine, in the last year. It might be good for them to just be children again."

"Thanks, Mum." Ron got up to hug his mother. Everyone else got up and Kingsley took his leave.

Over the next several days, life at the Burrow began to get back to normal. Mr. Weasley went back to work. Percy did also but, since he had his own flat, they only saw him when he stopped by which was frequently. Apparently he had really missed his family and wanted to get to know everyone again. Charlie went back to Romania to his job working with dragons.

Harry took a day trip away from the Burrow on his own. He had had to insist to Mrs. Weasley that he could handle visiting the Dursleys by himself. He spoke to her gently as he reminded her that he was of age now and had been taking care of himself all year.

His errand went well; the Dursleys had actually been polite to him. Apparently, they enjoyed their new life where they had been resettled. They had told him they would stay, knowing full well it meant no more magical protection. He had taken his leave of them, probably for the last time.

Back at the Weasley's, Hermione was making preparations to go to her muggle parents. Hermione had erased their memories of her and worried constantly over being able to reverse the spell. Since they were currently living in Australia, she couldn't simply apparate as Harry had done. It was much too great a distance. She planned to take an airplane and this prospect totally enthralled Ron's dad. Mr. Weasley had always had a fascination for muggle machines. Hermione had procured a muggle children's book on airplanes and sat with him for one entire evening trying to explain how planes stayed in the air.

Ron grew moody as the time grew closer for her departure. Hermione wasn't unaware of this and one evening she invited him to take a walk in the garden. They were gone over an hour and when they returned Ron was much happier. He was smiling while Hermione appeared flushed, her hair disheveled.

Harry was happy for his friends but couldn't help feel jealous. He and Ginny had not had many opportunities to be alone. Her mum seemed to want to keep her children close. It was a natural desire, she had lost one child, she was afraid to lose another. And since they had told no one of their renewed relationship, Harry's friends assumed he needed their companionship. But their attention began to have an adverse reaction. It wasn't just that he wanted to spend time with Ginny, he wanted time for himself.

Harry started to spend time outside the Burrow. He took long walks and thought about the past year. He remembered the almost constant fear they'd been under. He began to feel stressed as he kept going through events over and over. He didn't realize it but he grew distant and became somewhat irritable. His friends watched him withdraw from them and grew concerned.

Hermione thought Harry was suffering from post-traumatic stress. She had left for Australia the day before. It was very late one night when Ron asked his brothers Charlie, who was home visiting, and Percy for advice. They sat outside under the stars where they could be private. The boys tossed around ideas on how to help Harry.

"You know, Ron," Charlie drawled, "You and Harry are adults now. You can have relationships if you want. I can see how you and Hermione feel about each other, bro. Maybe what Harry needs is a little slap and tickle."

Percy chuckled at Charlie's suggestion but Ron choked on his drink and exploded. "Are you mad? Don't you realize?"

"What are you getting het up for? Maybe you need some too." Charlie commented.

Ron sputtered a moment before he found his voice. "First of all, when have Harry or I had time this past year to see anyone? Second, my love life is none of your concern. And lastly, god for you to even suggest, don't you realize that the only girl that Harry has ever been serious about is our sister?"

That got their shocked attention. They demanded details so Ron told them how Ginny and Harry had started dating at the end of sixth year, he described how Harry had left Ginny because he'd been afraid to put her in danger because of him. It had hurt their sister bad but that she had understood. "I think she would welcome him back. She's had a thing for him for years."

"What about Harry?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I came down hard on him for hurting Ginny." Ron told them.

"Maybe that's why he avoids her." Charlie said. "I got to tell you, though; I've seen the way he looks at her. You've just explained a lot."

"He might be worried about losing your friendship, Ron." Percy added.

Ron sat quiet a bit. "Damn. I guess there's no reason for them not to try again. Danger's over now. And I think he needs Ginny. She was good for Harry."

"Perhaps you should nudge them back towards each other?" Charlie suggested. "I'd help but I'm back to Romania tomorrow. Perce, what about you?"

"I'm here through the morning. Maybe, Ron, you and I should come up with something. That is, if you're sure they'd both want it."

"Ginny would, I think. Harry?" Ron shook his head. "He's a harder nut to crack. He's been so distant lately. It's difficult to tell what he's thinking."

"Well, his stress levels are gonna pop if something doesn't happen. You say Ginny was good for him?" Charlie asked. Ron nodded. "Maybe you should just tell her to go to him. She's a smart girl. She could figure things out from there."

Harry had already gone off on another walk the next morning when Ron finally decided to approach Ginny. She was in the kitchen with their mother. "Ginny, could I talk to you?" Ron asked. "Would you excuse us Mum?" He escorted her outside and they walked out towards the garden.

"What's going on, Ron? Why'd you want to talk to me?" Ginny asked.

He leaned on the garden fence as he spoke. "I'm sure you've noticed how Harry's been acting lately?" His sister nodded. "I think you are the only one who can help him, Ginny."

"You think that? You?" She asked in wary astonishment.

"I know I can be slow, Ginny. But I can't help my friend." Ron turned to her. "Harry cares for you. You care for him."

"Please help him, Ginny."

Harry's favorite spot to go think had become an old log near a creek over a mile from the Burrow. He sat throwing pebbles in the water and he was so preoccupied he didn't notice Ginny approach until she was only feet from him. His eyes devoured her. "I might not be good company right now, Ginny." Harry felt it fair to warn her.

She ignored his words. She read his eyes, instead. "Do you want me to go away?"

Harry stared then put out his hand which she immediately stepped forward and took. From her standing position, Harry's head was below her shoulder. Ginny pulled his head into her chest and cradled him there. He resisted only a minute then sagged against her. She stroked his still long hair. In complete silence she comforted him and communicated how she cared for him. Gradually some of the tension eased within Harry. He sighed and looked up at her. She gave a tiny grin and bent down and kissed him.

Warmth blossomed in the pit of Harry's stomach. He drew Ginny down onto the log beside him. He leaned in towards her and covered her lips with his own again. His arm crept around her waist and he cupped her cheek in his hand. Their kisses became deep and quite fulfilling. After a while, they sat quietly together, Ginny's head laying on Harry's shoulder. He idly stroked her hair down her back as they both stared into the creek.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"I'm not sure, really. I have felt very unsettled, kind of all bottled up. I don't know why." Harry described.

"Is it me?"

Harry lifted her up to look at him. "God no, Ginny. I've missed you. I've been longing for this but what I have been feeling? No, this is something else. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Ginny put up her hand to his cheek. "I want to help you, Harry."

"I'd like that. If only I knew what the problem was, I'd be halfway to solving it." He ruefully acknowledged. He let Ginny guide his head back to her lips and they were together for another bit. When they took another pause, Harry had a question.

"How did you find me here, Ginny?"

She smiled. "Ron's deluminator."

"How'd you get a hold of that?" Harry asked in surprise.

Ginny stroked Harry's cheek and put her finger on his lips. "Ron showed me how it worked."

"What? Ron did . . . You mean he knows?" Harry sputtered.

"He came to me earlier, Harry. He's very worried about you. He told me that I might be the only one who could help you." Ginny explained. "I don't think he knows anything. He doesn't realize we got back together at Hogwarts."

Harry was flabbergasted. And touched. Ron had demonstrated compassion for his friend over what he might think is best for his sister. Or perhaps he had conceded it wasn't his business who Ginny wanted to be with and if her choice helped his best friend . . . "Blimey." Was all Harry could think of to say. Ginny giggled and pulled him back into an embrace.

Ginny had been away from the house for nearly two hours when Ron happened upon his mother in the living room. She was clutching the infamous clock, tracing her daughter's image. He thought he had better set her mind at ease. He gently took the clock out of her hands and set it aside. "Mum, Ginny's fine. Really, she's with Harry."

"She is?" Molly Weasley relaxed at his words then her demeanor seemed to change. "Well, I must say, it's about time." At her son's shocked expression, she went on. "You think I am blind? Ron, I've known how those two have felt about each other for ages. I recognized the signs."

He could hardly accept that this was his mother talking. "Then you don't mind? That it's Harry, I mean? You don't think she's too young?"

"Ron, I love Harry like a son. How could I not approve?" Molly smiled at her son's amazement. "I've known how Ginny has felt about him for a very long time. And, as much as I hate to admit it, all of my children are of age now. It's none of my business who they see."

An unexpected crack of thunder pounded overhead and rain started to pour. Ron's mom said, "Oh dear, I hope Harry and Ginny are somewhere dry." Even as she said it, a brolly from near the door rose out of its stand and whizzed out the window and out of sight.

"Mum, if you have known how they felt about one another, why haven't you given any indication? Knowing you'd not mind might've helped Harry. You know how he's been lately." Ron wanted to understand.

"It goes back to you all being adults now. I'm trying to learn how not to mettle. You will appreciate that I haven't said a word about you and Hermione?" Ron flushed to the roots of his hair. "It's all right, dear. Now come along, you can help me prepare dinner."

In a daze, Ron followed his mother. As they worked side by side, he kept glancing at her in amazement. For some reason he expected her to look different. That had been the first truly adult conversation the two of them had ever had. Ron felt a subtle shift in their relationship as mother and child.

The rain was still pouring a little later when Ron saw Ginny and Harry coming into the yard. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they huddled under the umbrella. Both of them were still pretty well soaked, the brolly only protecting their heads. Mrs. Weasley had left Ron to watch the stove temporarily. He opened the kitchen door for them to enter. Harry seemed a trifle embarrassed so Ron put him at ease. "You two are a couple drowned rats." He smiled at Harry. "Ginny find you, did she?"

Harry searched Ron's expression and found acceptance in it. "Yeah." And he returned the smile.

Ron handed the pair of them some towels from the laundry basket. "Oh, by the by, you don't have to pretend. Mum already knows."

"She does? How?" Ginny asked in surprise. "Did you tell her?"

"Didn't have to." Ron answered. "She's apparently known for awhile, been waiting for something to break." He returned to the pot on the stove, using his wand to cause the contents to stir.

Harry and Ginny looked in surprise at one another. Ginny shrugged and started toweling her hair. Harry removed his glasses and wiped the spots off them. Both of them froze when Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness, you two are soaked to the bone." She approached them when they seemed hesitant to speak. She put a hand on each of their cheeks. "You two look good together. Now, if you don't mind, you are dripping all over my kitchen floor. Go get changed, won't you?"

"Mum?" Ginny asked softly. Mrs. Weasley gave her a little pat then pushed her toward the stairs. "It's all right. Go. Go."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her from the kitchen. On the first floor landing they paused outside Ginny's bedroom. "Wow." She commented, still shocked over her mum's reaction. Harry smiled.

"I'm relieved. And happy." He said quietly. He looked into Ginny's eyes then kissed her gently. "We don't have to pretend, Ginny."

"Yeah." She opened her door. "See you in a bit." Harry waited until she'd closed her door before making his way up to the room he and Ron shared. He found a small pile of clean clothes on his cot. He had so many reasons to appreciate Mrs. Weasley, he felt emotional as he added another big reason to the list.

Dinner was still some time distant when Harry returned to the kitchen. Ron was at the table, submitting to one of his mum's haircuts. Harry thought that looked like a good idea. "Do you have time to give me a cut as well?" He inquired as he sat across the table.

"Certainly, dear. Are you sure you want one? You look quite handsome at that length." She commented as she worked on her son.

"It gets caught in my glasses. Hurts." Harry explained with a shrug.

"Never would have thought of that." Ron commented. "Glasses must be a pain in the arse. You are constantly wiping them."

Harry shook his head with a grin. "At least I can see. I wipe them because the lenses get spots. Really annoying to look through."

"All right. That's you done, Ron. Why don't you switch seats with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said. She stepped back as they exchanged places. "Can you manage without your glasses? It'd be a might easier off your face." Harry plunked them down on the table and she began snipping. Ron, across from Harry, became an instant blur.

"Have you heard from Hermione yet?" Harry asked.

"I received an owl this morning. She's arrived safely, was going to apparate the rest the way." Ron answered. Harry could hear how much his friend missed her.

"Harry, do you have any more clothes than what you brought with you?" Ron's mum asked. "I noticed how thin your jeans are becoming when I did the laundry."

"I'm not sure. I guess I might have left something at Grimmauld Place. I don't really recall. I'd have to go check." He replied, frowning as he tried to remember.

"Harry, you don't have to go yourself, you know. Why not have Kreacher do it?" Ron said.

"Oh, yeah. I could do that." Harry returned, then continued. "But I don't know if any death eaters got in after we left. They might have left some nasty surprises. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Perhaps Arthur could go with you, Harry. He'd be able to dispose of any spells left behind." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Ginny reentered the kitchen at this point. She saw what was happening at the table. "That's looking more the thing." She indicated Harry's head.

"What about me?" Ron asked for her appraisal.

"Very nice."

"While you're up, Ginny, would you get the plates and utensils out, dear? Supper will be ready fairly soon." Mrs. Weasley requested. "And Ron, if you could go up and tell George it's almost time to eat? Your father should be home soon."

George had been spending nearly as much time alone as Harry. His reasons were far easier to understand, however. His family had respected his needs for the most part. Ron knocked on the bedroom door that George had shared with Fred and he entered upon permission. He found his brother sitting on one bed while studying papers spread across the other. "I'm to tell you it's time for supper." Ron announced.

"Okay." George replied, laying down a sheet with columns of numbers.

"What is all this?" Ron indicated the papers.

"Inventory figures. I have to know where I stand when I reopen the shop." George explained.

"So you going ahead with it?" Ron asked. "The shop?"

"Of course. It was a real money maker. Fred would reach out of his grave and bonk me silly if I let the business die." He answered with a smile. Ron was happy to hear that George was moving along.

"Do you need any help?"

"Might when it comes time to reopen. Thanks for asking." George returned. "It'll be a while yet. The wizarding world is still rebuilding itself. Soon enough, I expect, people will be ready for a laugh."

By the time they reached the kitchen, their father had arrived home. He was talking to Harry about Grimmauld Place. "We can go in the morning if you like."

"That'd be great, Mr. Weasley, thanks." Harry said gratefully.

Ginny brought the bread to the table and sat beside Harry as Ron told his father that Hermione had survived her plane trip.

"Jolly good! I'm relieved to hear it. I admit I was worried. I still can't see how those muggle contraptions work. Magic is so much easier." Arthur exclaimed.

After supper, Ron went off to write a letter to Hermione. George disappeared back upstairs. Harry and Ginny offered to help clean up but Mrs. Weasley shooed them away. They held hands as they stepped outside, now dry with clearing skies, to wander out to the garden.

Arthur Weasley observed them from his place at the table. He'd been lingering over his coffee. "That how winds are blowing, Molly?" He looked at his daughter's retreating back as the door swung shut.

"It is." Molly replied, brushing his balding head with a loving hand. "Same for Ron and Hermione, too."

"Well, that's been quite obvious." He replied, glancing up at her. "I can remember how it feels." He gave his wife a knowing look. She smiled with him before turning to the dishes.

The next morning, plans to visit Grimmauld Place got rearranged a bit. Arthur Weasley explained. "I would like to consult with Kingsley, Harry, about the house. He might have some insights into what we might find. Plus, while we are in the ministry, we can swing by the Apparition office and get you and Ron your licenses. Best to be official." He glanced over to his daughter. "You can come with us Ginny. I found out yesterday they are holding summer apparition classes. Since nothing was done at Hogwarts this year they're trying to catch up."

Ginny was excited. "Really? Can I? That would be wonderful."

"Course you can." Mrs. Weasley answered. She looked at her husband. "How are you getting there?"

"I thought floo powder this morning." He replied, getting to his feet. Ron, Harry and Ginny joined him at the fireplace. "It's past morning rush but, all the same, clear out promptly in case there's traffic, okay? Let's go." He took a pinch of ash and threw it in the fireplace and the fire turned emerald green. Stepping into the flames he said, "Ministry of Magic." and vanished. Ginny followed her father then Harry and Ron.

They came out into the atrium at the ministry. Harry hadn't been there since he, Ron and Hermione had infiltrated the place in September. He immediately noticed the horrific statue was gone. Nothing had replaced it as yet. They strolled past the spot, remembering. "Hey, Dad, did we ever tell you we were here last year? Remember meeting Cattermole in the lift? That actually was me. You told me how to make it stop raining in some bloke's office."

Mr. Weasley spun to face them. "That was you? Incredible! We often speculated who was brash enough to break into the ministry. It was a topic of conversation for weeks. Absolutely incredible." He repeated as they reached the lifts.

When it opened they got a surprise. Percy stood within along with several flying memos. "Hello there. Didn't think you were in today, Dad."

"I'm not really." Arthur Weasley answered as the lift went into motion. "This lot needs their apparators' license. Ginny's going to the class. Then we're up to the Minister's office. Need some advice from Kingsley."

"Ah, well, best of luck to you. You'll have a good time, Ginny. I enjoyed learning." Percy told them. "Here's where I'm off. Give Mum my love, will you?" He called as he left at his floor.

The lift climbed another floor where they all piled out. A line of witches and wizards, with their children, trailed from the office they headed for. "Seems a lot of kids will be taking the class." Mr. Weasley called greetings to people he knew. Once inside the office, an entire crew of workers processed those there to take the course.

"Morning Arthur. All these taking the class?" He was asked.

"Heavens, no! Just Ginny here. I brought Ron and Harry in to get their licenses. They took the course quite a bit ago."

"Ah then, why don't you go into the room over there?" The wizard indicated a door on the left. "And, Ginny is it? You can follow everyone else."

Ginny kissed her father's cheek, Harry's lips and left them. "See you later."

When a wizard joined them in the office, he puttered around getting paperwork ready. "And when did you gentlemen turn seventeen?" Their answers brought him to attention. "Why have you waited to long to come get your licenses?"

"Gerald, look at who you're talking to. Get your nose out of your papers." Arthur scoffed. "This is Harry Potter. He was on the run from You-Know-Who all last year. You think he was going to step into the lion's den?" He gave reference to the death eater occupation of the ministry.

"Oh, sorry. Well they're here now. I'll give you the test so you can be on your way." The wizard was quickly satisfied that Ron and Harry knew what they were doing. He signed and stamped two small cards and handed them to the boys. They left the office but paused because Ron's Dad had stopped to ask when to come back for Ginny. "Oh, don't worry, Arthur. We'll send your daughter home by floo. No need to make a trip back." That settled, they returned to the lifts.

At the top level, they stepped out into a spacious foyer. A witch greeted them pleasantly. "Good morning. How can I help you gentlemen?"

"We have an appointment with the minister. Arthur Weasley, my son, and Harry Potter."

"Oh, he's been expecting you. Go right in." The witch motioned to the door.

"Thank you." Harry politely said on his way past.

"Arthur! Harry, Ron! Hello! I'm glad to see you." Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted them from behind his desk. "I've just been doing some reading. After you contacted me last evening I thought I'd do a bit of research."

"Find anything useful?" Arthur asked, getting right down to business.

"I think so. Let me tell you . . ."

They remained closeted in Kingsley's office for nearly an hour. They were escorted to the lifts by the minister. "I do hope you won't need any of these spells, Harry. Best to be prepared though, eh?"

"I agree. Thank you for your advice." Harry told him.

"Not at all. Need anything more, send me an owl." Kingsley left to go back to his office.

Back in the atrium, they individually turned and apparated. At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Arthur made the boys stay behind him as he pulled out his wand and tapped the lock on the door. Instead of the familiar sound of the metallic clicks of the locks releasing, however, the door groaned and then made a popping sound. Mr. Weasley had to put his shoulder to the door to get it to move.

"That's not a good beginning." Ron was heard to comment from behind Harry.

They cautiously stepped onto the threshold and paused, wondering what might happen if they went further. When nothing came at them, Arthur took a few steps inside. After a few moments, he appeared satisfied and motioned the boys to enter. As the door closed behind Ron, some of the gas lamps flicked feebly to life. By this small amount of light, they saw the first signs of damage.

Many of the lamps were lying on the floor of the hallway. Some had been blasted as they hung on the wall. "I suggest we light our wands." Mr. Weasley told them. Harry and Ron had had their wands in a ready position so in seconds light increased dramatically.

All three crept further down the hall, tense and fearful of attack. Ron was first to speak. "Ugh! How revolting! Would you look at what they did to the elf heads?" Ron's wand was angled up to where former house elves had once had their heads mounted. As the others looked, their stomachs turned. About the only thing left to the heads were bits of brain with an ear here and there.

"Kreacher will be devastated. That was his family, they were." Harry was upset on behalf of his aging house elf, safe himself in the kitchens at Hogwarts.

"Come on boys." Arthur Weasley said. They were passing what appeared to be a bare patch on the wall. With a start, Harry realized the portrait of Sirius's mother was missing. Well, that was a welcome loss as far as he was concerned.

"Hang on. Mr. Weasley, there were spells in the doorway that are gone." Harry exclaimed. "The tongue-tie curse and the specter of Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, well I imagine death eaters wouldn't have put up with them. But what did they leave behind for us I wonder." They found out soon enough for the minute they touched the bottommost stair leading up to the drawing room, a swarm of stinging insects attacked. With a wave of his wand and a verbal command, Arthur Weasley banished them. He looked back at the boys. "All right?"

Up in the drawing room, more damage was seen. The couch cushions were ripped, the stuffing strewn all around. The curtains were ripped down letting in enough light to see by so they extinguished their wands. Next they made their way to the kitchen. Remarkably, this room looked untouched. "Probably wanted a place to eat, I suppose." Ron commented. As he passed the pantry, a hand grabbed his shoulder, the hand was attached to a body. As Ron struggled, his father and Harry both ran forward. "_Incendio_!" Harry cried, pointing his wand at the inferi's back. He had seen inferi before when he'd traveled with Dumbledore. The creature reared back and burst into flames as Ron's dad pulled him to safety.

From thereafter every room had a nasty surprise. The inferi was the only one Harry knew how to deal with so it was up to Mr. Weasley to handle them. They all were breathing hard by the time they reached the third floor landing. "What's that smell? Smells like smoke or a fireplace that's gone cold." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Couldn't we be smelling the inferi in the kitchen?" Ron suggested with a lift of his eyebrows.

"I rather doubt we'd be able to smell it all the way up here." Ron's dad surmised. As had become their routine, he took the lead as they approached what had once been Sirius's bedroom. As the door swung open it immediately became apparent the smell came from there.

The entire room had been incinerated. The walls were stripped down to the lathe boards. The carpet was ash. There were some small chunks of wood that might have once been part of a bed. "What could have caused this? How could it have been contained in this one room?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"_Fiend Fyre_." Ron announced, looking to Harry for agreement. His friend nodded. Harry was saddened that nothing remained of his godfather.

"_Fiend Fyre_!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "How can you know? Are you saying you've encountered it before?"

"Yes." Ron answered his dad. "At Hogwarts – the battle."

Beginning to get a glimmer of what his youngest son's life had been like the past year, Arthur Weasley was doubly happy he had survived.

"One room left." Ron reminded his father. "Then we best check the attic as well." Across the hall, in what had been the bedroom of Regulus Black, they found a bogart which came out of the dresser. This threat actually seemed tame. Since there were three of them, the bogart didn't know what to turn into so it became confused and changed into a combination of things. With the incantation _riddikulous_ it was blasted into nothingness.

Of all the rooms in the house, the attic was free from desecration. They did not let their guard down, however, until Ron's dad did a spell to reveal other spells. When nothing materialized, they breathed sighs of relief. "Let's go down to the kitchen, shall we?" Arthur suggested. "I'm afraid it's the only room not depressingly disfigured." In the kitchen, they sat around the table resting from their efforts.

"Well, Harry, I think we can call this house cleansed. A sorry mess, but safe now, I think." Mr. Weasley announced after several minutes rest.

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied. "I am very glad I did not send Kreacher here first. He'd have been in trouble straight away."

"You really care about him now, don't you Harry?" Ron asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He's grown on me." Harry ruefully acknowledged. "He is going to be very upset about the state of the house. This place is his home."

"Least some of the horrid stuff's been taken. Like that blinking, screaming portrait." Ron commented.

"That is a plus. And did you see? The tapestry is gone as well." Harry returned.

"I didn't notice."

"Yeah. I can't be sure because Mundungus stripped the place first but some other things are gone as well." He continued. "Well, we came partly because I was looking for some of my clothes but they would have been in Sirius's room." He shrugged.

Mr. Weasley had something to say. "I'm impressed with how you both handled some of the obstacles in here. You obviously learned some useful spells while you were on your own."

Ron was pleased with his father's compliment. Harry was too but felt compelled to speak. "But you know so much more. I feel like a little kid sometimes, not knowing what others find easy. I wonder if I'd have done better this past year if I'd been able to complete school."

"Harry, don't go knocking yourself again. That is a very bad habit." Ron chastised him. "You, we, accomplished a lot."

"But surely you see how it might have been easier if we'd had more education?" Harry insisted.

"Course I do. But you, Harry, need to remember what would have happened if you'd appeared at school in September." Ron said conclusively.

"Ron's right." Mr. Weasley agreed. "I believe you know more than you think, Harry. You have done some incredible things this year. Let your accomplishments stand." He got to his feet. "Now, I don't know about you boys but I am tired. Let's go home, shall we?" On the way out Mr. Weasley taught Harry a basic security spell most wizarding families utilized. It basically kept others from apparating directly into the house. Then they locked up and left.

At the Burrow Mrs. Weasley greeted them happily. Ginny wasn't back yet. There'd been another owl from Hermione and Ron took it into the drawing room. Feeling tired and dirty, Harry went upstairs to clean up. He lay back on his cot with his hands behind his head as he reviewed all the nasties they'd encountered at Grimmauld Place. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake.

"Harry. Harry! You're having a nightmare. Wake up!" Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed giving his arm a shake.

"Huh? Wha? Ginny? What's going on? When did you get back?" Harry incoherently rambled. He rubbed his eyes. Ginny handed him his glasses.

"I was coming to see you. I've been back for a bit. I heard you crying out so I came in. You were thrashing about." Ginny described. "It must have been a bad nightmare."

Harry shook his head, tried to focus his eyes. "I'm not sure I remember." He stopped as pieces of the dream returned to him. "Monsters. The ones we saw today."

"At Grimmauld Place?" She inquired. "Dad was just describing some of them. No wonder you had a nightmare." She stroked his bangs back off his forehead. "Are you okay now?"

Harry pulled up onto his elbows, the dream was fading. "I think so." He smiled at Ginny. "Thanks for waking me up."

"Thank me properly then." She told him. Harry sat up and drew her towards him. He kissed her deeply. "Thank you." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

Ginny scooted over so Harry could swing his legs onto the floor. "So," he asked. "how'd your first apparition lesson go?"

She was enthusiastic. "Percy was right. I had a blast. I mean, it wasn't easy but it was fun! Luna was there and some other people I know. We had a good time even though it was work."

"How is Luna?" Harry inquired. He liked Luna's offbeat approach to life.

"She's good. She told me that the first thing her father rebuilt at their house was his printing press. Apparently he's already put out one _Quibbler_." Ginny described.

"What's that about the _Quibbler_?" Ron asked from the open doorway, Hermione's letter dangling from his hand.

Ginny repeated what she said about Luna. Ron came in and encouraged his sister to tell more about her lesson. He and Harry politely listened as she described her difficulties with the three d's that was essential to proper apparition, at least according to the instructors. "And I did it! Right before it was time to come home. It was so exciting."

"Good show!" Harry praised while Ron applauded her.

"I can hardly wait to go back tomorrow. The instructor said because these are concentrated classes, those who succeed might get their license by next week!" She concluded.

Harry noticed that Ron still held the letter from Hermione. "So, tell us what Hermione has to say."

"She's found her Mum and Dad and was relieved to be able to reverse the memory spell. As if she wasn't going to be able to." Ron said on the side. "Anyway, they're having a wonderful reunion. She doesn't know yet whether they'll move home. Oh, she's added a postscript for you guys." He read from the letter. "Knew it was a matter of time. Am happy for you. Love, Hermione."

"She's smart, that Hermione." Harry said happily, looking into Ginny's face and receiving a kiss in return.

"God, it's not fair! You get to snog all you want and I'm stuck reading letters." Ron bemoaned loudly.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Buck up, mate." Harry consoled. "Just think how good it'll be when she gets back."

The following morning after Ginny and her dad left for the ministry, Harry sat down and wrote a note to Ron's brother Bill. As Ron held his owl 'Pig' so Harry could attach the letter to its leg, he asked what was in the note.

"I asked Bill if he could get some gold out of my vault for me." Harry explained as they took Pig to the window and sent him off. "I need new clothes and stuff. I figured it would not be the best idea to show my face at Gringott's just yet."

"Too right! It's a might soon to walk into the place which we destroyed escaping after breaking into a vault." Ron wholeheartedly agreed. "The goblins probably would feed you to a dragon. That is, if they've replaced the one we freed." Both of them stood recalling that adventure.

"Well," Harry broke out of his reveries, "I must have a talk with Kreacher. That's not going to be a happy time. I'll use the bedroom, all right?"

"Sure thing, mate. Good luck. Tell Kreacher he has my sympathies." Ron said as Harry headed upstairs.

In the bedroom, Harry sat on his cot and called his house elf. "Kreacher."

With a crack the elf appeared in front of him, bowing in respect to his master.

"Good morning, Kreacher. Are you feeling alright?" Harry greeted him.

"Greetings, Master Harry! I am fine. Is Master doing well?"

"I'm good. I've called you today because I have some information for you. About Grimmauld Place." Harry explained.

Kreacher looked at Harry expectantly. "You have been there, Master? You've been home?"

"I went there yesterday with Ron and his father." Harry began. "I hadn't been there since last September as you probably know. Not since we left to infiltrate the ministry."

"Kreacher remembers, sir. That was the day bad men came."

"Yes. One of the death eaters grabbed hold of us as we were returning and that broke the magical protection on the house. Ron, Hermione and I had to run so they couldn't catch us." Harry described. "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you to tell you we were okay. We felt it might be dangerous."

"Master does not need to explain. I understand." Kreacher answered. "The bad men were pleased to get in my family's house. Kreacher watched them as they searched every room. I do not know what they were looking for."

"Probably anything to do with the Order." Harry surmised. "You stayed out of sight, then? I'm glad. They would have thought nothing of torturing you."

"Kreacher remained hidden until they began blasting things. When the bad men began shooting at the heads of my family I confronted them." The elf told Harry.

"Kreacher! You could have been killed!"

"They tried, Master Harry. Instead of blasting at my family's heads, they pointed their wands at me. But I was too fast for them. I ran away and hid."

"Then what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, the bad men searched for me. Kreacher heard them. They tore up the house trying to find me." Kreacher began to cry. "Kreacher failed his master, failed to protect his home!" He wailed and began to waver.

Knowing what was coming, Harry quickly acted. "Kreacher, I forbid you to harm yourself!" The old elf froze. "The damages were not your fault. Those men were death eaters. You could not have stopped them. Now, go on, did they find you?"

"Nearly. I was in the attic. When I heard them coming I left, went to Hogwarts where Master has sent me before." Kreacher concluded.

"That was a good idea, going to Hogwarts." Harry complimented the house elf. "I probably would have sent you there myself, had I had the chance. And I was very grateful you were there a few weeks ago. You were there to take care of me when I needed someone." Harry referred to when he broke down sobbing over Lupin's body.

"It is Kreacher's responsibility to take care of his master." Was all the elf said.

Harry patted the bed beside him. "Please sit down, Kreacher. I have more to tell you about what I found in the house."

Still a little leery of the way Harry interacted with a mere house elf, Kreacher nevertheless climbed onto the bed and faced Harry.

"Now you say you saw the death eaters blasting the elf heads?" Harry continued after Kreacher's nod. He spoke gently. "I'm sorry, but all the heads of your family were destroyed. Every one got blasted. I'm very sorry Kreacher."

Harry watched in sadness as the old house elf struggled with his emotions. After several minutes, Kreacher spoke. "I think I knew they were gone. The bad men seemed the sort to enjoy destruction."

"I hate to burden you with more bad news, Kreacher, but they stole some things as well." The elf looked at Harry with upset eyes as he waited for his master to continue. "The portrait of Mrs. Black is gone, so is the Black Family tapestry."

Tears poured out of Kreacher's eyes. He didn't make a sound but Harry could feel his grief. Harry patted the elf's back sympathetically for several minutes. Eventually Kreacher took a deep breath and seemed composed. "Will master send Kreacher home now? Will Master Harry return?"

"I'm afraid the house is very badly damaged, Kreacher. I wouldn't be able to stay there right now." Harry explained. "We are going to have to work hard to clean it up and repair everything."

"Kreacher can clean. I did a good job in the kitchen, you told me." The old elf reminded him.

"Yes, and the kitchen is actually still pretty good. The bad men didn't do much there." Harry told him. "Would you like to go there now, Kreacher? We can go through the house together and decide what should be done first."

"I would like that, Master Harry. I would like to go home." The elf stood up waiting.

"Let me leave a note for Ron." Harry picked up a scrap of parchment and scribbled a note to his friend explaining where he'd gone and that he would be back in a while. Then standing, he took Kreacher's hand and allowed the elf to transport him to No. 12 Grimmauld Place.


	3. Part 3

Harry didn't return to the Burrow until after lunchtime. Mrs. Weasley had saved him a sandwich which he wolfed down hungrily as he reported on his trip to Ron. "The first thing we did was clear up his family's remains." Harry said between bites.

"Ugh!" Ron shuddered. "How can you possibly be eating after that?"

Harry shrugged as he bit into the sandwich once again. After he swallowed he continued. "We went through the house and I decided, or rather we decided, to have Kreacher start the clean-up in the lower bedroom. This way it'll be livable when I go there."

"You don't mean to say you plan to live there?" Ron asked incredibly.

"Why not? It's my house. Sirius wanted me to have it." Harry took a drink.

"But the place is so nasty, Harry!" Ron argued.

"It won't always be. It will take time but with work I think the place will be alright." Harry locked gazes with his friend. He went on gently. "I can't stay with you forever, Ron. I love your family but I shouldn't overstay my welcome."

"You are welcome here. Mum thinks of you like a son." Ron replied. "But I guess since we're of age, there's no reason not to have your own place."

"Just got to figure out what I'm doing with the rest of my life." Harry muttered as he took his plate to the sink. "Real easy task there, eh?"

"Amen mate, amen." Ron agreed. "Well, I promised I'd help George with some paperwork. What you going to do?"

Harry plucked at his sweaty shirt. "I think I'll take a splash in the creek. It's hot enough, I think."

"Okay then, see you later."

Harry carried a towel to the creek and stripped down to his skivvies. Tossing his glasses down on the log, he waded into the creek. The water only reached his mid thigh but was extremely cold. Harry gradually sank lower until he was actually sitting on the creek bed. He dunked his head once then reclined back against a convenient boulder. Allowing the water to flow over his heated body he idly looked up at the clouds which, without his glasses, became interesting blurry shapes.

His mind wandered. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat in the water when he suddenly thought he recognized a shape in the clouds. He slipped into the water completely in his surprise, becoming submerged. His disorientation was such that when his head went below the surface, he panicked. He thrashed about, fighting to find the air once more.

"Harry! My god, Harry!" Arms came about his waist and assisted him to the shore and then onto the log. His savior grabbed the towel and threw it around his shoulders.

Not noticing anything of his surroundings, Harry found himself mentally back at the frozen pond. He thought he'd just seen the silver doe and the locket had begun strangling him as he reached for the sword at the bottom of the pond. He clawed at his throat as he shivered with cold.

"Harry!" Ginny was crying in fear. "You nearly drowned." She was using a corner of the towel to wipe his face.

"But I was in the pond." He muttered incoherently. "The sword is in the pond. Have to get the sword but the locket . . .strangling." His voice faded. He unconsciously rubbed his neck.

"Harry please, you're scaring me." Ginny begged. He focused blurry eyes on her face.

"Ginny?" Harry said in confusion.

"Yes, Harry, I'm here." She assured him over and over.

"Cold." Harry began to shudder. She grabbed his nearby jeans and had to help him get his legs inserted he was shaking so. Then she had to help him stand and assisted him pulling them up the rest the way before he collapsed again onto the log. Ginny resettled the towel across his shoulders to warm him. She rubbed his arms vigorously. She talked to him as she ministered to him. "What happened, Harry?"

He had trouble communicating, he was very confused. "I was hot and sticky. I sat in the water." He weakly pointed. "I remember watching the clouds and I saw . . .I saw,"

"What did you see, Harry?" Ginny gently asked, sitting beside him.

"The silver doe." Harry spoke like only to himself. "I saw the doe."

"The doe?" Ginny asked softly, not wanting to startle him.

"The doe led me to the pond. The sword was at the bottom. How did it get there?" Harry was mumbling. He looked at Ginny. "Had to get the sword."

Ginny felt it best to go along. "You had to get the sword?"

"Broke the ice. Undressed. Very cold. Jumped in the water. Remember reaching for it." Harry seemed very far away at that moment. He was reliving something real, something that had happened to him this past year, Ginny was certain of it.

"Something was around my throat. I couldn't breathe." His breathing even sounded rough. "It's the locket. Somehow it knows. Got to get it off, get it off." Harry grabbed at some remembered thing at his throat. "Dark, so tired."

"Retching, coughing. Ron's there." Harry paused as awareness began to return to his eyes. "But you're Ginny." He sat up straighter. "Where are we? What happened?" He looked around.

"You're at the creek, Harry." Ginny answered. She found his glasses and guided his hands as he put them on. "When I got here, you were struggling in the water. I think you nearly drowned." She had tears in her eyes.

"But the pond . . ." Harry began. "The creek. I remember. I was cooling off after spending the morning with Kreacher at Grimmauld Place. The water felt good. Did I fall asleep?"

Ginny rather thought he might have but didn't answer. She noticed that Harry was absently rubbing his upper chest. Gently she pushed aside the towel to look. When she found the rather large scar there she was quite concerned. She stopped his hand from rubbing it and asked, "Harry, how did you get this scar?"

Harry met her gaze. For several moments Ginny thought he wasn't going to answer her. "From a locket that was around my neck." He answered truthfully.

"Harry please talk to me. Please tell me what this was about." Ginny begged softly.

He wearily nodded as he reached for his shirt. "It begins during 6th year." He began, pulling the shirt over his head and casting the towel aside. He slipped down to the ground so he could lean against the log for support. Ginny slid down beside him. "You remember how I had special lessons with Professor Dumbledore?" She nodded.

"Those lessons were Dumbledore's way of telling me what he knew about Voldemort, suspected really." Harry remembered. "Although I didn't know it at the time, Dumbledore was already dying by that point. I think he was preparing me, showing me what he thought was the way to defeat You-Know-Who."

"The locket was something special to Voldemort. From what I learned in the lessons, he tended to acquire what he thought were special, powerful artifacts." Harry explained. "The locket I'm talking about was Slytherin's."

"What do you mean the locket was Slytherin's?" Ginny asked. "You mean it belonged to Slytherin House at Hogwarts?"

"I'm saying the locket was once the personal possession of Salazar Slytherin himself." Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Like I said, Voldemort liked to acquire special things."

"Go on." Ginny urged.

"This is difficult to understand, Ginny. I need to go back again to 6th year and those lessons a bit further. It was known by some wizards, Dumbledore being one of them, that Voldemort wanted a way to never ever die. To this end he created items called 'horcrux'. I say again, this is hard to understand. A horcrux is an item into which a wizard may put a piece of his soul." Harry spoke as precisely as he could. He knew Ginny wouldn't understand. He hadn't without more explanation.

"How can a piece of your soul be put in a box, or into anything for that matter?" Ginny asked. "Your soul is your soul, isn't it?"

"Apparently, Voldemort discovered some very ancient, very dark magic. The process was something like this; the wizard who commits a particularly violent murder will actually rip his soul into two parts. Using the dark magic, the wizard then puts one piece of soul into an enchanted object, a horcrux. Why would anyone want to do such a thing, one would wonder. The thing of it is that while a piece of your soul is hidden within a horcrux, you cannot every truly die. Your body could be destroyed but there would always be a way to come back again. It was how he was able to come back after the triwizard tournament."

"He actually did this, You-Know-Who? He ripped his soul and put it into a, a . . ."

"A horcrux." Harry repeated the word. "Yes, he did. But Voldemort wasn't satisfied with just one horcrux. He made several. Dumbledore thought he saved particularly important murders for their creation."

Ginny was trying to process all this information. Once again she noticed Harry rubbing his chest absentmindedly. She realized the connection. "The locket! It was one of those things, one of those horcrux, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Voldemort put a piece of his soul into Salazar Slytherin's locket. You might not remember it Ginny, but you actually saw it once." Harry told her, thinking she'd find it of interest. "You held it in your hands."

"I did? When?"

"Remember when we were cleaning out Sirius's house? Getting rid of all the dark magic items?" Harry reminded her. "We threw out a locket. Remember how we couldn't get it open?"

"That was Slytherin's locket?" Ginny did remember it now.

"Yes."

Ginny sat quietly. When she glanced at Harry, he seemed to not be entirely in the present but rather sometime in the past. "Harry?" She spoke softly while laying a hand on his arm.

He jumped ever so slightly and met her eyes. She could almost see his internal struggle to stay with her. "What has the locket got to do with a pond or a sword?" Ginny asked him because she was afraid what would happen if he slipped away. She also wanted to know what had precipitated these events.

"We, that is, Ron, Hermione and I, were able to track down the locket relatively easily once we remembered where we'd seen it." Harry began slowly. "Destroying it was another matter entirely." At Ginny's uncertain look, he explained. "That was Dumbledore's plan – find and destroy the horcruxes."

"How would destroying the horcrux, it's more than one of them right? How would destroying them defeat You-Know-Who?" Ginny inquired.

"Unless all the horcrux were destroyed first, a piece of his soul would still exist somewhere. He could come back like he did this last time."

"Oh. Go on, you were explaining about a pond and a sword." Ginny urged him to continue.

"It was news of your attempt to steal the Sword of Gryffindor that actually sparked our next steps." Harry managed a tired grin for Ginny,

"You know about that?" Ginny flushed. Then her expression darkened. "Are you saying the sword was another of these horcrux?"

"Not at all." Harry assured her. "But news of your escapade helped us to realize that the Sword of Godric Gryffindor was one of the few ways to destroy a horcrux."

"Really. But how did the sword end up at the bottom of a pond?" Ginny asked speculatively.

Harry was confused. "How could you know that?"

"You kept mumbling about a sword in a pond. After I got you out of the creek just now." Ginny answered, her voice was caring and kind. "You were very disoriented, Harry. You weren't making much sense."

"We'd received information that the sword at Hogwarts was actually a fake. We realized that Dumbledore had known we would need it at some point. We searched everywhere we could think of. We were getting very discouraged." Harry did not mention that Ron had left them. "One night after Christmas as I was sitting on guard duty, I saw a strange light out in the trees. It turned out to be a silver doe, a patronus."

"It behaved like it wanted me to follow it so I did. The doe led me to a frozen pond and I saw the sword at the bottom."

Ginny was enthralled. "But who sent the patronus?"

Harry considered lying, he considered not answering at all. But he could not do that to Ginny. "I didn't know it at the time, nor would I have believed it, but the patronus belonged to Professor Snape." He said quietly. "I found out after he died, from his memories."

"Snape led you to the sword? Oh, Harry!" Ginny tried to keep the amazement out of her voice in deference to Harry's attitude.

"I was suspicious at first, thought it might be a trap." Harry went on. "But it was the real sword. I undressed and jumped into the pond to retrieve it." Here Harry paused. He didn't want to scare Ginny with what happened next.

He'd forgotten Ginny's grit. She must have sensed he was holding back something unpleasant, that he was once again trying to protect her for her eyes blazed angrily. "You're leaving something out, Harry!" She accused. "You were incoherent but the kept saying 'locket' and 'strangling'. Now tell me the rest of it."

Growing ever more weary, he answered. "As soon as I sank below the surface of the pond the locket, I don't know, came alive almost. It was like it knew the thing that could destroy it was nearby. It began to tighten around my neck. I couldn't get it to loosen. I couldn't get any air and I wasn't able to get back to the surface of the water." Harry described. "The next thing I remember was being face down in the snow, coughing up water and choking. Ron had pulled me from the pond and cut the locket off my neck. He'd also gotten the sword."

Ginny's eyes were, not teary, but definitely emotional. She reached out to him and they embraced. From his arms Ginny asked a question. "So did the sword work? Did you destroy the locket?"

"Actually Ron did it." This surprised her. Somehow this was a task she would have expected Harry to perform. Then Ginny was ashamed. She did her brother a disservice thinking that way. Didn't Harry just say Ron had saved him from drowning in the pond?

Ginny sat within Harry's arms for some time. She kept going over the incredible story she had just heard. Harry was very quiet. When she slowly pulled away she saw he was nearly asleep. She was about to suggest they return to the Burrow when a flash of light dashed towards them and a voice announced, "Suppertime!" Harry jerked awake, startled.

Ginny got to her feet and looked down at Harry who was moving sluggishly. She noticed his feet were bare and looked around for his shoes. Harry's first attempt at rising failed and he slumped down once more. "Here, Harry, let me help." Ginny grasped his elbow to steady his second attempt which got him as far as the top of the log.

"I feel so weak." He complained. He made no protest as Ginny knelt on the ground and slipped his shoes onto his feet. She stuffed his socks into her pocket and the towel went around her neck then she slipped his arm over her shoulders and got him to his feet.

"You nearly drowned, Harry. Of course, you're weak." Ginny told him. She nearly staggered under his weight. He could barely walk. They had only traversed perhaps twenty yards when he spoke.

"Let me down, Ginny."

She tried to lower him gently but he was too heavy for her. He tumbled to the ground dragging her with him. "Harry!" She cried with concern.

"I'm all right, Ginny." He said, face to the ground. He rolled over slowly. He closed his eyes.

Ginny watched him, scared. She pulled out her wand and sent the same style of message her mum had used. Hers said "Help! The creek." And she pulled Harry's head onto her lap.

Within moments she heard a double 'crack' and saw Ron and, to her surprise, brother Bill. They had apparated closer to the creek. "Over here!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny! What happened?" Bill questioned as he and Ron ran to the pair on the ground. He immediately began examining Harry for trauma. Harry had opened his eyes at the new voices but they had a glassy look to them. They fell shut again shortly thereafter.

"He nearly drowned." Ginny sobbed.

Ron watched as his older brother checked out Harry's heartbeat and other vitals. "Is he okay, Bill?"

"Seems to be breathing all right. Ginny, when did this happen? How are his clothes dry?" Bill asked his weeping sister.

"I'd only arrived when I saw him thrashing in the creek." Ginny answered, trying to master her tears. "I got him out of the water straight away. Harry must have been wading, he wasn't dressed. He was so cold, Bill. I helped get his clothes on him."

"You mean he was conscious?" Bill inquired, surprised. "Harry, can you hear me?" He asked. He looked again at his sister.

"He was awake, Bill. He was odd, disoriented." Ginny replied.

"That's understandable if he'd almost drowned." Ron commented, very concerned.

"Well, he isn't conscious now." Bill put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Let's get him to the house, okay?" He spoke gently to his little sister. He conjured a stretcher then he and Ron lifted Harry onto it. Ron stretched a hand down to help Ginny stand. He gave her a quick hug.

With the use of a hover charm, their group got moving toward the Weasley home. About halfway there, Harry regained consciousness. "Ginny?"

"I'm here, Harry." She leaned into his view as they kept walking. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it.

"Why am I floating?" Harry wondered.

"You're not floating, Harry. You are lying on a stretcher." She explained. "We are almost at the house."

"How do you feel, Harry?" Ron asked, very worried for his friend.

Harry seemed to lose track of the question. His eyes started to droop.

"Harry, can you answer Ron's question?" Bill asked clinically. "Harry?"

His eyes flickered momentarily. "Sleepy." Harry murmured.

When they arrived at the Burrow everyone was outside waiting in concern. Seeing Harry being carried on a stretcher scared them all. George held the door open so Bill could steer it into the drawing room. Mrs. Weasley went into action, seeing Harry transferred to the couch while Mr. Weasley questioned them. "What happened?"

Ginny twisted her hands in extreme distress and seemed unable to speak. George embraced her and she started to cry.

Bill answered their father. "When Ron and I arrived, Harry was collapsed on the ground. Ginny told us she'd found him in the creek, drowning."

"Dear heavens!" Molly Weasley cried. She continued to check Harry.

Bill continued. "Apparently this happened a bit ago. She got him out and dressed him to get him warm."

Arthur Weasley held his arms out to his daughter and she rushed from George's to her father's. She continued to cry. He rocked her gently. George went to see if he could assist his mum. She sent him for blankets.

"She said he was conscious when she pulled him out, though." Ron contributed, looking from Harry to his father. He looked very concerned.

"How is he, Molly?" Arthur Weasley asked his wife.

"He's either unconscious or deeply asleep. I can't find anything physically wrong with him." Molly answered, taking the blankets from George and tucking them around Harry. She removed his glasses and peered into his eyes, lifting one eyelid at a time. The fact that he didn't respond to her touch seemed to indicate unconsciousness. "His eyes are glassy. Could be from the shock to his system." She felt his cheeks, his forehead. "He's not feverish."

Bill approached his sister and father. "Ginny, you mentioned he seemed odd after you got him out of the water. Can you tell us anything more?"

Ginny wiped at her eyes and attempted to pull herself together. She sniffed powerfully. "He was pretty incoherent." She looked at Ron and met his eyes. "He kept thinking he'd been trapped in a pond."

Ron gasped as he straightened sharply. All eyes turned to him.

"You know what she's talking about, Ron?" His father questioned.

"Harry nearly drowned in a pond a few days past Christmas." Ron's voice croaked. Exclamations of horror ran around the room.

"He could have been confusing the two situations in the fright of the moment." George remarked. "The two accidents appear nearly identical."

"Sounds like it." Arthur agreed.

Ron and Ginny stared at one another. Ron got the feeling his sister knew far more about the earlier incident than she was saying. Wrenching his gaze away, he looked at his mum. "Will Harry be all right?"

Molly Weasley frowned uncertainly. "Time will tell. I don't think Harry's in any danger, but I'll feel better when he wakes up. We'll just watch him closely. Why don't you all go eat supper? I'll stay with Harry."

The Weasley boys headed toward the kitchen. Their father took Ginny's arm to guide her but she pulled it out of his hand. "No! I'm staying with Harry!" She knelt beside the couch, not looking at her parents. Over her head, her mum and dad communicated silently. Mrs. Weasley laid a loving hand on her daughter's head. "Let me know if his condition changes, darling." And Ginny was alone with Harry.

Following the supper meal, family members came in and out checking on Harry's condition. Ginny didn't move except to change from a kneeling position to an ottoman. She refused offers of food but accepted pumpkin juice. Bill came in to say goodbye and promised to check in the next day. Ginny hugged him tightly in appreciation of his help. Before he left, Bill gave his father a bag of gold which he'd brought for Harry, the reason he'd been at the Burrow in the first place.

As evening grew to night, Mrs. Weasley insisted her daughter take a break and get washed up. Ginny was back very quickly. "Still no fever. That's a very good sign." Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter's cheek and left the room.

By spoken agreement, at least two family members would be nearby in the kitchen all night long until Harry woke up and was okay. Ginny might want to sit with Harry alone but she didn't stay unsupported. She had dozed off in a chair that she'd pulled next to the couch. Her hand lay on his chest, comforted by the rise and fall of his breathing. George had draped a blanket over her before going into the kitchen to play cards with Ron.

Ginny was awakened by Harry's sudden movement. He had stirred in his sleep. She sat forward and peered at him anxiously. When he stirred again she thought he might be waking up. Ginny stroked his cheek and his eyes opened. He saw her and smiled sleepily. "Ginny." He murmured, stirring yet again.

"Hi, Harry. How are you feeling?" She spoke softly.

"Okay." He yawned. "How long I been asleep?"

"Several hours." Ginny answered. Harry rubbed his eyes and moved around on the couch.

"What time is it?" He asked. He tried to sit up. He didn't have the energy but tried again anyway.

"It's just before midnight." She replied. "You shouldn't be getting up, Harry."

"Have to." He muttered. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Here, mate." Ron and George had entered when they heard voices.

"Help me up." Harry demanded.

"I can help you, Harry." Ginny reached out but he rebuffed her efforts.

"Can't help me with this, Ginny." Harry looked askance at Ron. Coming forward, Ron grabbed hold of his arm and George got his other side. Both seemed to know exactly what Harry needed. They levered him to his feet and steered him past Ginny who looked hurt until George mouthed 'bathroom' to her on their way out of the room.

Embarrassed, Ginny straightened the couch, pulling the blankets away so Harry could lay back down. She was plumping the pillow when they returned. When George and Ron lowered Harry to the couch, he seemed much relieved. "You want to put your legs back up, Harry?" George asked, prepared to help.

"Not just now, George, thanks." Harry smiled at him and Ron. "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem, mate." George returned. "Can we do anything else?" He included Ron in his offer.

"I'm good, thanks." Harry replied.

They bid Harry goodnight and went upstairs. Now they saw that he was better they could sleep.

Harry watched them leave then looked at Ginny. He held out a hand and she gladly came and sat beside him. She stroked his hair. "You really scared me, Harry." She spoke gently.

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry replied just as softly. He pulled her into his arms and held her. After a bit Harry was ready to lay back down. Ginny lifted his feet up and tucked the blankets around him. She sat back in her chair and faced him. Harry reached out his hand and Ginny gladly took it in her own. He quickly dropped off to sleep, never releasing her hand.

The Burrow was still sleeping when Harry woke the next morning. He looked at Ginny tenderly a moment before turning to look for his glasses. Finding them, he put them on and decided he needed to get up. Pulling into a sitting position was easy. Making his leg muscles obey his direction became a different matter.

Finally lurching to his feet, Harry held on to the back of Ginny's chair for support. He stood still for several moments to be sure he wasn't going to fall back onto the couch. Then, by holding on to the furniture and the wall, Harry slowly made his way to the bathroom. The return trip was actually easier because, he suspected, his legs were remembering how to work.

Harry was reentering the drawing room when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Not wanting to wake Ginny, he shushed softly and Mrs. Weasley stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs. When she saw Harry standing in the doorway with a finger to his lips she acknowledged him with a nod. She glanced briefly at her daughter then returned her attention to Harry. Molly Weasley noticed how he held the doorframe for support and came forward to give him an assist back to the couch.

In a very motherly fashion, she felt his forehead for fever. Brushing his hair back tenderly she whispered "Tea?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the kitchen. As he rested from his brief foray on his feet, Harry listened to the pleasantly homey sounds of a teapot being filled and the bread wrapper rustling as Mrs. Weasley prepared toast. Soon the aroma of freshly brewed tea wafted in to where Harry sat. The smell of toast seemed to jump-start his stomach which began to growl.

The smells appeared to affect Ginny as well as she stirred from the depths of the chair. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Stretching her arms out wide, Ginny opened her eyes and looked round at Harry who sat smiling at her. She quickly moved to sit beside him and to give him an embrace. "How are you this morning, Harry?" She asked out of concern.

"I'm okay, I think." He answered. "Legs are wobbly. Not precisely sure what's happened. Why am I on the couch?"

"Do you not remember yesterday afternoon?" Ginny asked as her mother carried in a tea tray.

Harry frowned. "Yesterday I went to Grimmauld Place with Kreacher. Did something happen there?"

Mrs. Weasley poured him a cup of tea and passed a plate with toast. She wisely decided to let her daughter lead the conversation since she'd been directly involved.

"Nothing happened with Kreacher, no." Ginny replied as Harry took a sip of tea and began to nibble on a piece of toast. "It was in the afternoon. You'd gone to the creek." She watched him warily for his memory to return.

"Oh, that's right. I wanted a splash. It was so hot and dirty at Grimmauld Place." Harry recalled. His expression faltered and the teacup rattled in his hand. Mrs. Weasley caught it before it dropped. "There's something about the water." He paused then raised frightened eyes to both women. "I went under, didn't I?"

"Yes, Harry, you did." Ginny answered. "But you're okay now."

"You gave us a right big scare, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, worry apparent in her eyes.

"But I obviously didn't drown. How'd I get out of the water?" Harry could see hazy images but nothing specific came to mind.

"I'd returned early from apparition classes and was coming to join you in the creek." Ginny began. "You must have just gone under. I found you thrashing around trying to get to shore."

"So you got me out?" Harry felt confused as other images came into his mind. "It wasn't Ron?"

Ginny's mum appeared concerned, but her daughter knew what Harry was talking about. "No, it wasn't. I got you out of the creek. You're remembering Ron from something else." She didn't want to say more because she wasn't sure how much Harry wanted people to know of the last year's adventures.

Ginny's cryptic comment apparently sparked something in Harry's memory for he suddenly took a deep breath and looked at Ginny. Believing she read his questioning expression correctly, Ginny nodded. The two of them would have left off right there but for Mrs. Weasley. Speaking to Harry she said, "Ron told us last night that you nearly drowned this past December, Harry. I expect that accident and this one has gotten mixed up in your head. Two such traumatic events could do that as they seem nearly identical."

Harry didn't respond right away. He was processing that she knew about the other incident. He worried that Mrs. Weasley knew more of the details, he didn't want to be the cause of any distress. He met Ginny's eyes briefly and saw her tiny headshake. He read that to mean nothing else had been said beyond the accident. Inordinately relieved, Harry answered Mrs. Weasley. "I guess you are right. Now I remember, they are quite a bit alike."

"Drink some more tea, Harry. It'll do you good." She became motherly. "Well, I was absolutely terrified yesterday. You gave us all a fright and I was appalled to learn it had happened to you before. We'll keep an eye on you today but I think you'll do just fine. I'd best go get breakfast started. Everyone will be up soon." She picked up the tea tray, stood and bustled away.

Harry watched her leave fondly. He dearly loved Ginny's mother. He turned to Ginny. "Do I remember telling you a story, Ginny?" He asked slowly. "Does anyone else know?"

"No one knows but me, Harry, I promise you." She assured him. "I did, as you realize, mention that in your disorientation, you talked about the pond. I imagine Ron suspects what's happened to you. He'll know you had some sort of 'flashback' episode."

Harry nodded his understanding. Ginny put arms around him, their heads rested on each others. Harry was awake and alert now. He enjoyed the scent of Ginny's hair and put up a hand to draw her face up to his as he kissed her softly. He gathered her closer as he deepened the texture of their kissing. Soon they quite forgot they weren't private, that they sat in the middle of the living room which was the main path to the kitchen.

"Well someone is feeling much better." Said a jolly voice, interrupting their intimate moment.

Harry wouldn't allow Ginny to pull away from him as he raised a grinning face to George. "Morning." He greeted, not ashamed to have been caught out. Everyone in the house knew about them now and Harry saw no reason to hide. He might not have been so casual about it if it had been Ginny's father, but as it was George Harry felt okay with displaying his affections. George walked on through to the kitchen.

"Let me go, Harry." Ginny was pushing against his chest. "Dad will be down soon." After demanding another kiss from her, Harry complied. He watched in bemusement as she straightened her hair.

"You'd best get ready for class, Ginny." Harry said, remembering she would be needing to leave for the ministry with her father.

"What? Oh. I don't know if I should go today." She glanced worriedly at him. "I should stay with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine." Harry retorted. Mr. Weasley arrived in the living room. "Would you please tell your daughter she should go to apparition class? She thinks I need a nursing maid."

Arthur Weasley looked from Ginny to Harry. "You're feeling more the thing this morning, Harry?" He finally asked, ignoring his daughter's expression of mutiny.

"I'm much better. Still a might wobbly in the legs but I expect that'll get better as the day goes on." Harry answered.

"Well then, Ginny, you heard him. You shouldn't miss class. One day off this accelerated course will put you far behind." Her dad announced.

Ginny looked in angry consternation from Harry to her father. With a flash of long red hair she flounced toward the stairs. "Fine!" Was all they heard.

Harry and Arthur Weasley both smiled in amusement at the actions of women. Arthur went into the kitchen to replay the conversation and Harry heard their laughter. He hated being all alone away from the others. He was dragging himself to his feet again when Ron finally came down for breakfast.

"What you think you're doing, Harry?" Ron ran over in time to steady his friend who had taken his first step away from the couch.

"I can't stand it in here, Ron! Help me to the kitchen so I can join everybody." Harry begged his friend. Hearing the frustration in Harry's voice, Ron gave in, giving him an arm as they walked to the kitchen.

Harry was settled at the table with a huge plate of bacon and eggs in front of him before Ginny returned downstairs. She rushed into the kitchen, scared something else had happened to him. Everyone pretended not to see her momentary panic.

As Ginny sat beside Harry, her mother passed the toast and jam, thus breaking the awkward moment. Harry himself helped further things along by asking Ginny what she had done in class the previous day. Soon everyone was commiserating with her over the difficulties of apparition. Mrs. Weasley noticed the time and hurried her husband and daughter towards the fireplace. Ginny rushed back once to give Harry a peck on the cheek then vanished in a whoosh of green flame.

The boys lingered at the table for a while longer then George announced his intention of visiting Diagon Alley to check on the rebuilding of that shopping neighborhood. "Have to see if the shop's still standing. Might have a gander at Gringott's too. See if all the damage you wrought is fixed yet." He teased Ron and Harry.

Harry grinned ruefully but Ron had been distracted by an owl swooping in the open kitchen window. He nearly knocked over his chair in his rush to detach the letter which, big surprise, was from Hermione. He promptly excused himself and disappeared up to his bedroom. George snorted in amusement before giving a peck to his mum and left the house. One could not apparate inside the Burrow.

This meant only Harry and Mrs. Weasley remained in the kitchen. She whipped her wand toward the dirty dishes and they obediently stacked themselves in the sink. She took a cloth and began wiping the table but when she got to Harry she put the rag down and spoke to him. "You look like you're half asleep. Come on, back to the living room with you." Harry indeed was feeling rather tired. A part of him was angry with himself for his weakness but his larger part said to get some more rest. It was only moments before he was sound asleep again under warm blankets on the couch.

When he awoke later on in the morning he wanted to have a shower so he recruited Ron to make sure he didn't fall as he climbed all the stairs to the bedroom. His friend only had to steady Harry's elbow twice. He was a tad fatigued from the climb but, all in all, he'd done well. He emerged from the shower most refreshed and he returned to the bedroom to find Ron lying on his back on his bed. The newest letter from Hermione lay face down on his chest.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked as he pulled out clean clothes and scrounged around for a comb for his wet hair.

"Worried about you, mostly." Ron answered, turning onto his side, his head propped up by his hand.

"You didn't tell her? Ron, why?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"And get killed by her if I didn't?" Ron returned. "Do you remember the yellow birds?" He shook his head at his friend for such foolishness.

Harry sank to his cot, was about to argue the point but was distracted by a clinking sound. On his pillow he discovered a bag of money. He picked it up and asked, "When was Bill here? I never expected him to be able to get in my vault this quickly."

"You're joking, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, maneuvering into a sitting position. "Surely you remember it was Bill who carried you into the house?"

Harry pulled back. "No way! He was? Bill was here?"

"He got here just as Ginny's call came in. He and I apparated immediately." Ron explained. "Surely you recall Bill talking to you?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "I don't remember coming to the house."

A pause ensued then Harry put the gold into a drawer for safekeeping and continued getting dressed. After a brief rereading of Hermione's letter, Ron cleared his throat. "Um, Harry, do you want to talk about what happened yesterday? I mean it was rather odd by the sounds of it." He hurried to reassure his friend. "Obviously you and I, and now Ginny I gather, are the only ones in the house who know what occurred last December. It might help you to talk about it to someone. What really happened at the creek anyway?"

Harry knew Ron asked partly because Hermione had probably suggested it but felt Ron's very real concern nonetheless. He glanced down for several moments. "I was sitting in the water against that boulder that looks like a chair, you know the one?" Harry asked, finally meeting Ron's gaze. When he nodded, Harry continued. "The water felt good after working with Kreacher all morning. I had taken off my glasses to avoid water spots and was relaxing, watching the clouds go by." Harry paused. "I thought I saw the silver doe, the patronus from the forest." Harry said. "I guess it startled me to the point I slipped on the creek bed. I went under and panicked."

"Blimey, Harry! You are fortunate Ginny got there when she did." Ron exclaimed.

"I realize that and am very grateful she was able to pull me out." Harry returned.

"I have never seen Ginny so frightened, Harry." Ron told his friend. "I mean bad scared. I don't think I've ever seen her cry so much."

Harry, as usual, felt badly about that. He never meant to upset people. "I am sorry to have scared Ginny and I'm sorry to have caused so much fuss."

"You do realize what really scared Ginny, don't you?" Ron questioned. "It wasn't only that you almost drowned, Harry. From what Ginny said, I gather you relived the whole pond incident. Is that was happened?"

"Yes." Harry admitted shortly. He saw understanding in Ron's eyes, he said further, "Afterward, when I was more myself, Ginny begged me to explain so I told her all of it, what happened at the pond, including how you saved me and destroyed the locket."

"I'm glad you told her, Harry." Ron looked at the letter on the bed beside him. "I'm beginning to learn that it is best to be upfront and completely honest with the people you care about." He shrugged. "It keeps them happy and I'm finding it makes me feel better too."

Ron's maturity had been growing steadily and his last remark caught at Harry. "You know, I think telling Ginny does make me feel better."

"Can I make a recommendation?" Ron proposed. "Tell her more of your adventures. Hermione and I have each other to talk to. And while you, Harry, could talk to us about them it's not the same is it?"

The two friends left the conversation there and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley asked Ron to go de-gnome the garden, claiming they were getting completely out of hand. She wouldn't let Harry go and Ron sided with his mother. And, to be honest with himself Harry wouldn't have lasted very long. He wanted to be helpful so Ron's mum put him to work while sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, Harry, I understand Grimmauld Place was vandalized." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat looking through a cookbook for an old recipe.

"It was completely trashed, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied.

"Please, dear. Do start calling me Molly. It's so much simpler." Harry was taken aback. The thought of calling her by her actual name seemed disrespectful. She must have read his expression because she continued. "Calling Arthur and I Mr. and Mrs. Weasley is something you did when you were a child. You're an adult now. And, well, to be completely honest, I rather thought Molly was sort of like Mommy." She said this last in a very small, embarrassed voice. She looked away from Harry.

Harry instantly got to his feet and went to embrace her. She cried, saying she was a fool, that she knew she wasn't his mother.

"You are the closest thing I have ever had to a mother." Harry declared. "You surely know that. And, and if it would make you happy of course I'll call you by your name. Might take me a bit to get used to it, but I would be honored to." Harry held her in his arms as she cried happy tears. It occurred to Harry that she felt small to him now where always before she'd seemed to be big. He guessed it was part of being an adult.

After a bit of time Harry returned to his seat and they both made an effort to return to the original topic of conversation.

"Arthur mentioned all the traps left behind at Sirius's house. I guess I should call it your house now." Molly commented. "He mentioned one of the top bedrooms was completely gutted by fire?"

"Sirius's old bedroom. Nothing left but the floor and the supports." Harry described the damage. "How do wizards cope with problems like that? I'm pretty sure what muggles do." He said in an aside.

"Well, if there was anything at all left of the original item, _reparo_ would work for most things. But where nothing is left, the spells get trickier." She described.

"So _reparo_ would work for some of the damage?" Harry asked. "I think Mr. . . . I think Arthur said some of it like the couch and chairs was curse damage."

She smiled as Harry made the effort to think of her and her husband in a new light. "Curse damage is permanent, I'm afraid. You'll have to dispose of all that furniture. The easiest way to see if _reparo_ will work is to try it. You can use _scourgify_ to clean a lot of the mess, that is if the house elf doesn't clean it before you do." She continued.

"And how about if I want to change the color on the walls? You know how depressing everything was, Molly. Is there a spell for that as well?"

She beamed at his use of her name. "Oh, of course there is. You grew up in a muggle household or you would have been taught all these things."

Harry was rather daunted by all he didn't know, even after living seven years among wizards. "There's so much that I don't know!" He despaired. "It's not just all the everyday, household type stuff. I sometimes wish my time at Hogwarts had been different. It would have been wonderful to just be one of the normal students, there to learn with no expectations because I had a scar on my head." He suddenly realized how he must sound. He looked at her. "I don't regret my life. I'm glad I was able to defeat Voldemort. It was my destiny and I think I knew that first year."

"You would have every right to resent the pressure everyone put on you, Harry." Molly said. "People put you on a pedestal when you were only a baby. Once you rejoined the wizarding world people heaped hopes and expectations on your young head. It wasn't fair to you."

"I've always been grateful to you, Molly. You never once expected me to be anyone but me." He thanked her.

"That is as it should be, dear." She acknowledged.

"You know if there was one thing I really resented, it would be that we couldn't complete seventh year. That's seems like such a milestone in one's life." Harry confided. "Makes me feel like my life's unfinished somehow." His voice trailed away.

The kitchen became quiet for a time then Harry questioned Molly about everyday household spells once more. Ron came back in the house for lunch. An owl brought a note from Bill, inquiring after Harry's welfare, as they were eating.

"Mum, did you realize Harry didn't even remember Bill was the one to carry him in?" Ron commented.

Molly offered the note to Harry to read and he scribbled a reply on the back to send back with the owl. Bill's note, and remembering his bag of gold, reminded Harry of another question he needed to ask.

"Could you tell me where wizards buy their clothing?" Ron looked completely blank. "I grew up with muggles who generally gave me Dudley's old hand-me-downs to wear. I was rarely allowed in the malls when they went shopping." Harry explained.

"What the heck are malls?" Ron wanted to know. Hand-me-downs he understood all too well.

"A mall is a large building where muggles go to purchase things like clothes and furniture, sheets or dishes." Harry gave a wizarding equivalent. "Sort of Diagon Alley but indoors."

"Oh." Was all Ron said.

"Diagon Alley has a clothing supplier. Or at least it did." Mrs. Weasley described. "Many families purchase furniture through mail order. Believe it or not, it generally starts out muggle-made but then transfigured. There is some furniture wholly wizard built but the cost is wicked high."

"You wouldn't happen to have any catalogs would you Molly?" Harry's use of his mum's name surprised Ron but he didn't comment on it.

"You know, I believe Fleur left some here because we were debating styles for Shell Cottage. Let me see if I can find them."

Harry spent the remainder of the afternoon perusing catalogs. That is, when he wasn't snoozing, having fallen asleep for over an hour. He found the wizarding catalogues as amusing as he'd once found wizard photographs amazing. Watching the witches and wizards demonstrating their products reminded Harry of adverts on the television. When he pointed that out to Ron, he didn't believe it. "I'd have to see that!" He proclaimed.

Ginny arrived with her father. She was tired from her long night but exhilarated because she'd graduated to the next step in apparition class. Instead of apparating into hoops on the floor they had begun targeting specific destinations within the ministry building. As he had offered his office as one of the destinations, Arthur Weasley hadn't gotten much work done but had enjoyed the fun.

Harry was allowed to take a stroll outside during the evening but Ginny wouldn't allow him to walk too far. Harry did not complain. He was content to spend time in her company. Holding hands past the garden, they came to a stop under a tree which had a bench for those enjoying the outdoor atmosphere.

"Harry," Ginny began as they sat down. "I remembered something earlier today and I have two questions for you."

"Okay." He responded, looking at her expectantly.

Ginny placed her hand over the spot on Harry's chest where she had seen the scar. He didn't realize that was why she put her hand there right away. He merely enjoyed her touch. "You never told me how the locket gave you such a terrible scar." She brushed the general area with her fingers, remembering the appearance of his puckered skin.

Harry took a deep breath. He stared at Ginny but she got the sudden feeling he wasn't seeing her. Her instincts had been generally good when it came to Harry. He actually became tense beside her as she watched what must have been terrible memories flash across his face.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know it would upset you." Ginny told him. "Please, you don't have to answer."

Harry closed his eyes and reached to grasp Ginny's hand which still lay over the scar. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can . . ."

"Shh!" Ginny cried, drawing him to her to comfort him. Harry held her tightly. "It's okay, it's all right Harry."

Harry sat with his head on Ginny's shoulder for several minutes as he tried to banish the memories that had flooded him at her innocent question. He shuddered several times within Ginny's embrace. His mind had entered a loop and now he needed a way to break free of it. "Ask me something else, Ginny. Something, anything to distract me from that memory." Harry begged, speaking to her shoulder, not able to meet her eyes. "What was your other question?"

"I'm afraid it will upset you further." She was frightened for him.

"Try. It can't get much worse than that." Harry dragged his head up and met her gaze. The pain she saw within made her ache for him. "Please, Ginny."

"I was going to ask you to confirm that you had said Voldemort made more than one of those things, those cruxes."

"Horcruxes. Yes. He actually made six." Harry found he could talk about this. He sat back, forcing himself to mentally list the horcruxes in the hopes the other memory would diminish.

"Six!" Ginny repeated. "And that means he ripped his soul each time?"

"That's right. Voldemort put six pieces of his soul into enchanted objects. Each occasion he did this was preceded by a major murder. It took that kind of violence to be able to access the dark magic, at least that was what Professor Dumbledore thought." Harry explained.

"How could Dumbledore know for sure?" Ginny wondered.

Harry frowned in thought. "Well he studied Voldemort's life, hoping to find clues. Dumbledore became more sure when I unknowingly gave him what he believed was real evidence that Voldemort had made at least one horcrux."

"You give it to him?" Ginny was surprised. "What was the evidence?"

Harry gazed into Ginny's eyes, wondering how to tell her. He didn't want to upset her but he knew it would. He put a caring hand on her cheek and kissed her gently on her lips. "Ginny, the evidence I gave to Professor Dumbledore was Riddle's diary." He said softly.

Ginny gave a little gasp then the blood drained from her face. Harry gave her a lot of credit for courage because she did not break down. She mastered herself far faster than he had earlier. "That diary was a horcrux?" She asked.

"Yes."

"It had a piece of You-Know-Who's soul in it?"

"Yes." Harry responded.

Ginny was quiet as she sorted through what she remembered and what she now knew.

"So that wasn't just a memory in the diary. It was actually a little piece of him. An actual piece." She shuddered with revulsion. "It makes me feel dirty. I was so stupid to write in that diary."

Harry responded. "You weren't stupid, Ginny. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, was a master manipulator. How was an eleven year old witch supposed to resist that kind of power? Dumbledore once told me that the diary was designed as a trap as well as a horcrux. Apparently Voldemort had been experimenting on how to make a horcrux and that the diary was most likely his first success. Most the other ones were valuable, enchanted objects."

"Makes me feel violated, sort of. You know what I mean?" Ginny was overcoming the overwhelming information.

"Violated. Yes, that's a very good word." Harry rubbed his scar, recalling all the unwelcome pain and intrusions Harry had lived with for years.

"Harry, the Tom Riddle in the diary was a young man, a student still at Hogwarts. How can that be?" She asked.

"Dumbledore discovered that Riddle, or Voldemort as he became, was already learning all he could about horcruxes while he was still attending Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"To be so young and already that evil." Ginny said. "Boggles the mind, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry stroked her hair. "Are you okay?" He was concerned for her.

Ginny thought about it a minute. "I think so. All that happened long ago. It is disturbing but it's almost like it happened to someone else."

"Try to keep it that way." Harry recommended.

Ginny quirked her lips at him but could see his point.

"Do you have any more questions for me?" Harry asked, hoping she'd say no. It was a beautiful evening and he wanted to share it with her free of anxiety.

Ginny read his expression. Grinning impishly, she teased him. "But I do have another question for you, Harry."

"What?" He had a feeling he might like this question.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked softly, suddenly serious.

Harry gathered Ginny in his arms. He whispered as he pulled her very close. "I love you, Ginny." He captured her lips with his own and they kissed very deeply, emotionally. When they eventually pulled back Harry had tears in his eyes.

Ginny's eyes were shining with happiness. "Oh, Harry. I do love you. I have for a long time." She admitted. Harry stroked her cheek and drew her to him once more.

When the weekend came, Harry was declared well. He felt strong and healthy. His near drowning was put behind them all. To celebrate he invited Ginny, who had no apparition classes on the weekend, to go to Diagon Alley with him to find new clothes. Harry's last pair of jeans had developed a ragged hole in the knee and he couldn't put off the trip any longer.

"Well, I've heard from a friend that WWW has reopened. They are known to carry more fashionable clothing for the younger crowd. If they don't have what you need, Gordon's used to be behind Flourish & Blott's on a side street." Molly advised Harry.

"WWW? World Wide Web?" He asked in bewilderment.

"What's that dear?" She asked in confusion.

Harry grinned. "Never mind. I bet the owner of WWW is muggle born."

Ginny turned from the fireplace where she had lifted the jar of floo powder. "What makes you say that?" She asked curiously.

"WWW. In the muggle world it stands for World Wide Web. It has to do with computers." Harry explained.

Ron commented from the kitchen table where he was still eating breakfast. "I bet Hermione's the only person who would understand what that means."

Harry laughed. "You're probably right. What does it stand for then, WWW?"

"Wizards and Witches Wares." Molly Weasley elaborated. "They carry more than clothing, too. Most people refer to the store as the 3W's."

"Ready, Harry?" Ginny was holding out the floo powder so he could take a pinch.

"Is there anything you need while we're there, Molly?" Harry asked politely. He was beginning to become comfortable calling her by name.

"We're fine, dear." She answered. "Have a good day."

"See ya, Harry, Ginny." Ron said from the table.

Harry preceded Ginny into the fireplace which already flared green. "Diagon Alley." Ginny followed.

They came into a Diagon Alley which was drastically improved since Harry had been there last. No displaced witches or wizards roamed the streets. Many businesses had reopened. People were shopping again. That casual, busy atmosphere Harry remembered had returned. Witches gossiped in front of store fronts and children raced up and down the streets.

"Could we look in on George first, Harry?" Ginny asked. Her brother had begun spending nights in the flat above the shop which he and his late twin had created. Ginny privately worried about George. She feared so many reminders of Fred would distress him.

She and Harry worked their way along Diagon Alley, pointing out which stores had re-opened, which ones were new and speculated on whether some would ever return. They were nearly to George's shop when Harry and Ginny stepped passed EyeOps Owl Emporium. In the display case sat a beautiful snowy owl. Harry stopped and put a hand on the window, sadly remembering his own Hedwig who had perished last year.

"You miss her, don't you?" Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist in comfort.

Harry mimicked her embrace by wrapping an arm around her waist as well. He gave her a squeeze. "I do miss Hedwig." Was all he said.

At Weasley's Wizard Weazes they found the shop not yet open for business although they could see movement inside. Harry tapped on the door.

"Harry! Ginny!" George exclaimed happily, surprised to see them. "What brings you to my doorstep this fine day?" He ushered them into the shop.

"Harry is clothes shopping and we wanted to stop and say hello. The Burrow is getting rather empty these days." Ginny explained.

"All well. Must shove on eventually." George replied. "What do you think? Am hoping to reopen as students prepare to go to Hogwarts. Should be a prime selling time." He indicated the shop where some shelves were already refilled.

"Looking good." Harry said, looking around. "You have enough hands to restock inventory then?"

"Ah, yes. Lee Jordan and some other old mates have been lending a hand. And I have hired two helpers. Should be ready for customers soon." George answered.

"Mum's missing you, George. She hasn't seen you in days." Ginny chastised her brother. "Do make time to go home for a bit, won't you?"

"I promise, Ginny. Now you said you're shopping for clothes? The 3W's is absolutely fantastic. You should find most everything you need there." George paused in thought. "Although, I personally prefer the dress robes from Madam Malkins. That's just my opinion you understand." They'd been heading back to the door and he ushered them on their way with a "Cheerio!"

The 3W's was everything that had been said about it. Harry and Ginny did a complete walk through before entering the wizard's department for some serious shopping. Harry wasn't sure what his style was so he modeled some outfits for Ginny who had a good eye and advised him wisely on what to choose. Harry finally purchased several pair of jeans, some shirts and a few sets of everyday robes. Although slightly embarrassed with Ginny standing with him, he added socks and some new underwear. As they were to continue shopping, the clerk promised to send the clothing on to the Burrow.

In the shoe department, Harry tried on sneakers and also picked up a pair of shoes for more formal occasions. These also were sent on their way so he and Ginny could shop hands free. Harry agreed with George's assessment on dress robes so they bypassed that department quickly.

To Ginny's surprise, next Harry entered the house wares department. "I have to eventually replace everything, Ginny." He was referring to Grimmauld Place. "Your mum showed me some furniture catalogs but I'll have to literally buy everything if I'm to make the place a proper home." He felt overwhelmed at the prospect.

"You're not buying it all today, are you?" She asked, appalled.

"No, no. Though I thought I'd pick up a few towels and other sundries to have on hand while I'm working with Kreacher." Harry looked around the store once again. "I just wanted to see what there was and I'd like your opinions. After all, you'll be there, too, one day."

Harry's casual reference to a future together floored Ginny. With a skip to her heart she flung herself into his arms and kissed him hard. Harry quite enjoyed this and returned the kiss enthusiastically. When she released him and looked in his eyes she got the notion Harry had no clue how he'd made her so happy all of a sudden. Not wishing to pursue the reason at that time, Ginny chose to steer their discussion to the products displayed nearby, but privately Ginny's heart glowed.

After spending an enjoyable, and in Harry's case educational, hour in the 3W's house wares department, he and Ginny left the store. Harry was feeling a little overwhelmed by all that went into supplying a home. In order to help him unwind and distract him, Ginny steered Harry to a shop she knew he would enjoy visiting. Even though it was only late spring, the broom shop had many young wizards and boys flocking around the display windows. Harry eagerly viewed the newest racing broom to come out in several years.

Harry had lost his own broom, a firebolt, on the night he'd left the Dursleys nearly a year ago now. Even though he had prized his broom, Harry found he'd never really regretted its loss. The horror of that night, the death of his beloved owl, had pushed the broomstick from his mind. But Harry still loved to fly and a new broom was something to be admired.

Even Ginny, who like Harry, had been on the Gryffindor quidditch team, found studying the broom of interest. The two of them discussed the possible merits of this newest racing broom, called the lightningbolt. They had to move away from the display window soon, however, because many other young people wanted to have a look as well.

As they walked on, Ginny asked, "Are you going to replace your broom, Harry?"

Harry was swinging Ginny's hand absently. "I don't know. There isn't much point really. I mean I like flying and all but what's the point in spending the gold now that I can apparate?" Harry was amazed at himself. He could remember when flying was one of the most important things to him.

Mr. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor had reopened so Harry and Ginny stopped in for some tea to refresh themselves. Thus far that day no one had apparently recognized Harry and for that he was extremely grateful. When Mrs. Weasley had given him a haircut recently, they had decided on a style that kept his scar hidden from casual observation. As they sat in the ice cream parlor, however, he and Ginny were enjoying some affectionate snogging when she brushed the bangs back off his forehead.

Customers who had been indulgently watching the young couple became aware who sat among them. Luckily Mr. Fortescue, who knew Harry, noticed the change in the atmosphere of his parlor. He quickly diagnosed the situation and decided to give the young lovers a heads-up. He casually walked among the customer tables greeting all pleasantly. When he reached Harry's table he did more than merely greet them.

"Ah!" Mr. Fortescue exclaimed. "How happy I am to have you in my parlor again." He surreptitiously pulled out his wand used the non-verbal command _muffliato_ which, Harry knew, muffled sound from the surrounding area. "Forgive me, but I thought you and the young lady should know that the other customers have become aware that our savior, Mr. Potter," here Mr. Fortescue bowed towards Harry. "is in my humble establishment. Shortly, I fear, you will lose any privacy. I apologize for my presumption if you were already aware of the attention."

"I hadn't noticed, thank you for the warning Mr. Fortescue." Harry thankfully acknowledged the warning. As the parlor's proprietor left Harry indeed noticed many heads were turned their way. Ginny cast him some raised eyebrows, silently asking what Harry wanted to do. With a sigh and a shrug he first finished his tea, Ginny following his lead. Then he pulled her to her feet and, glancing around, nodded politely to the people who met his eyes directly. Moving smoothly to the door they made their escape into the street.

"Where to now, Harry?" Ginny inquired as they walked down the street.

"I still want dress robes." Harry answered, putting the incident in the ice cream parlor behind him. "Let's go to Madame Malkins and then we can leave." This errand took some time because Harry had grown so much since he'd last needed robes. Madame Malkin's assistant took his measurements while Madame discussed robe styles with him.

"Ginny," Harry said after they'd left, "would you be willing to go somewhere with me?"

"Where's that, Harry?" She looked at him in curiosity.

"I've been thinking and I'd like to visit the house where I lived with my muggle relatives. I left my old school trunk there and other belongs." Harry answered.

"But your relatives aren't there anymore, are they?" She asked.

"No, they're not there. That's not why I want to go." Harry tried to explain. He shrugged helplessly. "It's just that is where I grew up. I can't tell you why really."

"That's all right. I think I understand." Ginny responded. "But what if someone else is living there now?"

"I have my cloak." At her surprised look, Harry continued. "Carrying it has become something of a habit."

"Well, then, how are we getting there?" Ginny asked reasonably. "I can't imagine a muggle house being connected to the floo network."

Grateful she was willing to go along, Harry made a proposal. "If you'll trust me, we can apparate. I can take you side-along."

"Of course I trust you, Harry." Ginny assured him then added, "I can't wait until later this week. I'll be able to take my apparator's test."

Harry grinned at her anticipation of that milestone. Without further discussion he threw his invisibility cloak over them both and pulled out his wand. Thinking strongly of No. 4 Privet Drive, Harry turned in place and took them there.

Arriving on the sidewalk in front of the house in which he'd so unhappily grown up, Harry and Ginny looked around to ensure no muggles had noticed anything. There were many out and about, it being the weekend. Ginny watched in fascination as number five across the street pushed his lawn mower across the grass. Number six next door was washing windows.

"Harry, what is he doing over there?" Ginny whispered, pointing to No. 5.

"He's cutting his grass." Harry explained.

"Why?" She wondered.

"It's something muggles do. I remember doing it." He answered before turning to study his old home. The house and property had a neglected feel to it. Glancing round the yard, Harry saw the For Sale sign. "I don't think anyone is living here." He remarked. He still had his wand in his hand. From beneath the cloak, Harry spoke a spell he had learned from Hermione. "_Homenum revelio_." He said quietly. When nothing happened he was satisfied no one was in the house.

"Come on, Ginny. We'd best go in through the back." Harry led the way around to the small back yard. At the door a quick wave of his wand unlatched the door. Before entering Harry had a sudden fear this house could contain traps like Grimmauld Place. Pushing Ginny behind him, Harry stepped across the threshold.

"What were you expecting to happen, Harry?" Ginny asked once he was satisfied it was safe and they had removed the cloak.

"I was worried that death eaters might have left a nasty surprise like they did the other place." He explained. The kitchen, where they had entered, was neat but a layer of dust covered the surfaces. Harry watched as Ginny explored the appliances, answering her numerous questions. She had never been inside a muggle house but she had taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.

As she peered into cupboards Harry realized the house seemed untouched. Except for the dirt, which his Aunt Petunia would have been scandalized to see, they could have just left to go their separate ways.

"Come, Ginny." Harry held his hand out to her. "Let's look at the rest of the place." In the living room the furniture was still in its place. Harry showed Ginny the boarded up fireplace where her father and brothers had tried coming through when they'd come to pick Harry up for the Quidditch World Cup. They had a laugh when Harry described Dudley's growing tongue after Fred had 'dropped' his experimental candy.

In the hall Harry grew quiet. "'What is it?" Ginny questioned.

"Hmm?" Harry looked up from his contemplations. "Sorry, just remembering." He opened the cupboard under the stairs. Glancing in, he was amazed that he had ever slept there. "Do you see this small space here, Ginny? This is where I slept for ten years of my life."

"You've got to be joking, Harry!" Ginny poked her head in the cupboard believing it must be bigger than it appeared. She sat back on her heels and looked up at him. "You mean to say your aunt and uncle made you stay in there?" She pointed at the cupboard. When he nodded in the affirmative, she was outraged. "Why would they do something so horrible to you?"

Harry helped Ginny to her feet then he closed the door to the cupboard under the stairs. "You know about my relatives, Ginny. They were the worst sort of muggles imaginable. Aunt Petunia had had a falling out with my mother when she got her Hogwarts letter. My aunt decided my mother was some sort of freak because she was a witch. When I was left on their doorstep they were utterly appalled."

"Uncle Vernon thought that if I were as down-trodden as possible I would never show signs of that 'abnormality' as he called it. It was important to them to appear as normal as normal could be, for muggles that is."

"Unfortunately, things kept happening around me. I know now that my inherent magic was trying to assert itself but when I was small and something strange would happen, I'd get yelled at and punished. I didn't know why things kept occurring, but was blamed for them nevertheless."

Harry led the way upstairs. "These muggles sounded dreadful." Ginny commented.

"They were." He agreed as he once again lifted his wand before opening his old bedroom door. "Ah, my trunk's still here." As he was inspecting the trunk Ginny looked around. Leaving the trunk open Harry started going through all the belongings he'd left behind last year. Deciding to keep all his old schoolbooks, he put them into the trunk rather pell-mell. Tsking in disgust, Ginny joined him on the floor and reorganized the stuff he chose to take with him so it fit nice and orderly.

"Look, Ginny." Harry held up a small item. "It's my quidditch captain's pin." He held it out to her. She studied it a moment, returning his pleased grin. She added it to the items already in the trunk. Harry crawled over the rubbish to check for anything under the bed. "Down here, Ginny, under the bed is a loose floorboard. I used to have to hide my homework from my uncle. I'd work at night when they were asleep.

"They didn't let you do your homework?" Ginny was further astonished.

Harry shook his head. "My uncle would take my broom and all my school things as soon as I returned for the summer and lock them in the cupboard. Luckily for me, Fred knew how to pick locks. He taught me how to get my things."

"Fred was good at that sort of thing." Ginny agreed fondly, no longer apt to get teary at his mention. She watched as Harry looked through the drawers. "Is there anything else you want to take?"

Harry shook his head. They went back downstairs. Rather then apparate from under the cloak, Harry suggested they leave from inside the house. In moments they were gone.


	4. Part 4

Beginning on Monday as soon as Ginny had left for apparator's class, Harry left the Burrow himself to go to Grimmauld Place to start the arduous task of refurbishing his inherited home. Ron declined to accompany him. Harry had noticed his friend had been unusually preoccupied for some time, weeks really. Ron insisted it had nothing to do with missing Hermione but that he'd started a very intense project. In fact, it had finally occurred to the boys that there was plenty of room in the Burrow these days to spread out so Harry moved his things into Bill's old room. Harry didn't question his friend but did wonder, when late at night he would notice a light under Ron's door, what he was working on.

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place that first morning to the happy eyes of Kreacher who'd been there a couple weeks. The elderly house elf had been able to remove all the rubbish from the lower bedroom and had cleaned the ceiling, the walls and had started the windows. The furniture, cursed into worthlessness, required a wizard's removal. Having studied the appropriate spells, Harry was happy when he managed to send the cursed items into oblivion. This made the next step in cleaning easier. As Kreacher went to get more supplies, Harry used his wand to clean the area rug that was on the floor. It was a long process because the rug had two sides, both of which was dirty.

Harry was quite challenged. How did one levitate the rug in order to clean the bottom of it? Under normal circumstances, he would have just flipped the rug over but that meant putting it back down on an equally filthy floor. Harry finally asked for Kreacher's advice when he returned. The elf's answer was simple. Master would keep the rug up while Kreacher cleaned the floor.

Since the floor itself was wood, it cleaned up nicely. Then, trying not to get bonked on the head, Harry got the rug to do an aerial flip and resettled on the floor so he could clean the backside. It was wicked dirty. Some spots would seem to be clean only to reappear. After using _scourgify_ five times on one stubborn spot, it did not return. Using his wand hand, Harry wiped his sweaty forehead. He and Kreacher admired their efforts only to be appalled to find, when Harry flipped the rug upright once again, that the spots had gone and hid on that side.

Taking a deep breath, Harry battled on. After three hours no spots remained on either side. Never in his imagination would Harry have guessed such a nice rug hid under all that dirt. And an amazing benefit of it being clean was that it fluffed up and was quite soft to the touch. Kreacher insisted that Master Harry take a break and they went down to the kitchen where the old elf served him iced pumpkin juice and fresh scones.

"Ah. That's great, Kreacher. Thank you." Harry said, draining the first glass quickly. Quite pleased, Kreacher refilled the glass. Then on his master's insistence, poured some for himself.

After their break he went back up and studied the window area. Kreacher had attempted to clean the glass but had given up because the curtains kept closing. They weren't cursed, Harry believed, but merely stubborn. They'd been kept closed for so long they thought they should stay that way. Harry had been in the wizarding world long enough not to be surprised by thinking curtains.

As he approached them determinedly, Harry could see them quivering. He stood studying them, deciding how to deal with the situation. Finally he thought it best to give them a thorough cleaning like the rug had received. His first hurdle was that the curtains would not hang still. Eventually he used the spell _petrificus totalis_ to keep them from moving.

Using _scourgify_ once again, Harry worked up and down and front to back. By the time he was satisfied, the spell had worn off but the curtain hung limply in fatigue. Opening the curtains, Kreacher moved forward cautiously then with more confidence. He scrubbed the windows until they shone brilliantly.

The house elf and the master both stepped back and admired their efforts. "We did very good, Master Harry." Kreacher announced tiredly.

"We certainly did, Kreacher. This room is actually quite nice." He didn't say anything to the elf but Harry planned to change the color of the walls eventually. In fact Harry didn't say anything more because he noticed Kreacher wavering on his feet. "Kreacher!" He cried in concern, catching the house elf before he fell over.

"I'm sorry, Master. I am just very tired." He explained.

"Not your fault, Kreacher. We've been working hard." Harry replied. "You rest here, now. The rug is very soft to lay on."

The old elf obeyed his master and slept for a while. Harry stayed with him. When he awoke, Kreacher decided he could confide in his master.

"Master Harry, I must tell you something." He began. "Kreacher wants to do all the things that Master wants him to do. It is my duty to my house but," here he sighed, "Kreacher is getting very old and cannot do everything he used to do. I wonder, Master, if I could ask a friend to help?"

"A friend. Your friend, do you mean?" Harry inquired. At Kreacher's nod, Harry continued. "Your friend must like hard work. This house is going to take a great deal of it. Who is it?"

"My friend likes to work, sir. I wonder if Master knows the house elf Winky, sir?"

"Winky? I do know her. She once belonged to Mr. Crouch. The last time I saw her she was at Hogwarts." Harry answered.

"Yes." Kreacher had sat up. "Kreacher met Winky when he worked at Hogwarts. We became friends. After Dobby died, Winky became very sad, sir. She does not feel like she belongs at Hogwarts without him. I believe she would do better away from there. But she is a house elf, Master Harry, she wants to work."

At the mention of Dobby, Harry's eyes grew moist but he forced those emotions aside for later. "Kreacher, are you suggesting I ask Winky to come work for me?"

"I'm sure she would come, sir."

"I don't want you to overtire yourself, that's for certain." Harry thought out loud. "Excuse me for asking this, I realize house elves find it shameful, but I feel I should be sure. Winky was freed by Mr. Crouch. Would she become my property if she came here?"

"That depends, I think." Kreacher answered. "Since Winky is free, she can leave Hogwarts if she chooses. If she likes it here, she can recommit herself into your service. She might not wish to but if she makes that decision then, yes, she would become a permanent part of our home." Kreacher looked into his master's eyes. "I believe Winky is very, very unhappy being free. I believe she'd want to be part of a true family again."

Harry had to think about that. Inheriting a house elf was one thing, he thought. Consciously knowing he could accept another elf was something else. While he wasn't fanatical like Hermione when it came to house elves, he did believe they should be given options within their employment. Thus he always tried to be kind to Kreacher and request things rather than give a direct order. If he accepted Winky, it appeared she would become his property.

As he thought, it occurred to Harry that he didn't see Kreacher as property. The old elf had become family to him. And even though he was technically owned by Harry, Kreacher had grown to trust him enough to give his own opinions on some matters and, on rare occasions, to argue his point with Harry. Kreacher knew his master respected him, which was incredibly rare in the wizarding world.

"Are you sure you want another house elf in your home Kreacher? This house has been your domain for many, many years." Harry asked. "Will you be willing to have another elf here, cleaning your home, doing chores you've always prided yourself on doing alone?"

"House elves do not think that way, Master Harry." Kreacher chided him gently. "If there is work to be done we do it." That, it appeared, was that as far as the old elf was concerned.

"I need time to think about this. I want you to rest tonight, Kreacher, and I'll give you an answer in the morning." Harry decided.

"Very well, Master. Come, I'll walk with you to the door."

Harry was preoccupied as he walked towards the Burrow that afternoon. It was a big decision, what Kreacher asked him to do. He was nearly to the door when he was distracted by excited voices coming from the kitchen. He entered nearly unnoticed by those within. When he was finally seen, he was set upon by both Molly and Ginny. They both were laughing and babbling on and on about a baby. He instantly thought of Teddy but it didn't seem to jive.

Harry looked helplessly at Ron who stood beside his dad near the sink. "What's going on?" He asked over the women's hubbub.

"Bill's just left." Ron said as Ginny danced around him.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." Arthur Weasley announced proudly.

"That's wonderful!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm so happy for everyone."

"Oh! This calls for a celebration." Molly announced. "How about supper outside tonight?"

"Can we have a picnic, Mum?" Ron asked, knowing it meant his favorite foods.

"Certainly. Best get started then." Molly shooed Ron, Harry and Ginny out of the kitchen. They went back outside where Ginny couldn't stop talking about the expected baby.

"Ginny, give it a rest, will you? It'll be months before the baby's here." Ron finally said in exasperation.

She glared at her brother in a huff but did let the topic drop. Instead she turned to Harry and asked how his day went. After describing his cleaning battles which they laughed over, he told them he needed their advice. "Harry, I don't know anything about cleaning. Why ask for my advice?" Ron protested.

"This isn't about that, Ron. Listen . . ." After Harry had explained Kreacher's most unexpected request, both Ron and Ginny were astonished.

"My god, Harry! Is he mad?" Ron asked.

"I think Kreacher is very old and he is getting tired Ron. I also think he is lonely." Harry replied calmly.

"But to accept another house elf? Can you imagine what Hermione would say?" Ron grimaced.

"Hermione has never gotten to know a house elf like I've gotten to know Kreacher." Harry retorted. "I think I understand some of their mentality now. They don't think of it as slavery. It is loyalty to their families. Extreme loyalty."

"Kreacher has told me a great deal about his life. And I've seen how he reacts to or with me. It is almost like I'm his child in some ways. He loves to take care of me." Harry described. "It really hurt him to admit he is getting old and can't do everything anymore. And I can see that he cares for Winky. I knew she was unhappy being free. I saw her a couple times at Hogwarts. She thought it was shameful to be free, she loved her family. Anyone who had talked to her could see that."

"The only reason Kreacher felt comfortable coming to me is he knows I'd respect his opinion. His friend is hurting and he wants to help. How can I not understand that when I know you both would do the same for me?"

Ginny was moved by Harry's words. She gave him a hug as she sat beside him on the bench out by the garden. "It's a hard decision, by the sounds of it."

"Yeah, Harry." Ron agreed. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like I can give you advice on this."

"I understand, Ron. I know that you'd have to face Hermione either way." Harry responded.

"Thanks, mate." Was all Ron said.

After Ron had left them, Harry turned to Ginny. "What should I do?"

"I think what you need to decide is which is more important; what you feel is right on the subject of slavery or what two individuals want, what would make them happiest?"

Harry nodded. "But Ginny, I really do feel you have a say in this."

Again, he was referring to a future they had not discussed, Ginny realized. "Harry . . ."

He put a hand out to her lips to stop her. "I want to spend my life with you Ginny. Surely you know that by now. I love you. If you'll have me, I want to marry you someday." Harry spoke quietly but from the heart.

Ginny was crying. Harry took her in his arms and rocked her. When she'd calmed down, he kissed her gently. He smiled into her eyes. "You okay?"

"The man I love just told me he wants to marry me." Ginny said softly, putting her hand over his heart. She looked at him. "He shared his heart with me. Of course I'm all right." Her smile was lit with a brilliant fire. The blaze in her eyes, which Harry so admired, shone out at him. They kissed once again, long and loving. When they parted both felt a change between them. They were together; maybe not officially or legally but emotionally and they both knew it would be forever.

"Can you give me your opinion, Ginny, please?" Harry broke the spell between them. "Would it bother you to have house elves?"

Ginny gave it some thought. Finally she had an answer. "If they are a part of your family, Harry, they'll be a part of mine. So, no, it wouldn't bother me."

Harry kissed Ginny again then they heard their names being called to supper and they returned to the house. If they seemed happier than normal, everyone attributed it to the upcoming baby to Bill and Fleur. Harry went to bed that night sure in his mind that the decision he'd made was the right one.

"Good morning, Kreacher." Harry said as he entered No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Morning, Master Harry. You are well this morning, sir?"

"I'm fine. Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?" Harry led the way. He sat at the table and faced Kreacher. "I've thought about what we discussed yesterday and the answer is yes. If you believe Winky would prefer to come work here I will ask her. How do we go about this Kreacher? I can't just appear at Hogwarts out of the blue."

"If you will permit, Master, I will talk to Winky. I have not said anything to her about this. I did not want to get her hopes up. Master Harry will accept Winky as a permanent part of our home? You would accept her as your house elf the same as I am?" Kreacher asked.

Harry understood that he was being asked to accept Winky as if she was to be his property and in the eyes of the wizarding world she would be. Not looking forward to Hermione's reaction when she learns what he had done, he answered Kreacher. "Yes. Winky will be welcome to join our family if that is what she wishes." It was said and done now, Harry thought. There could be no backing out.

Kreacher gave a happy skip reminiscent of Dobby. He smiled. "Thank you, Master Harry!" And he ran forward to give Harry a hug, quite a step forward in their relationship. "May I go to Hogwarts now, sir, and speak with Winky?"

"Of course. I will be here working on the hallway, all right?" Harry responded.

"Oh, thank you, Master. Thank you!" With a crack, he was gone.

Smiling at the old elf's enthusiasm, Harry got to work. By afternoon, Harry had repaired and cleaned all the lamps in the hallway. He was pleased that the cleaning actually made the hall a bit brighter. He went down to the kitchen to get a drink before beginning the task of cleaning the walls of the hall itself now that he had light to see by. He was about to go back up when Kreacher returned with the usual 'crack' sound.

"Hi, Kreacher. How did it go?"

The old elf was very happy. "She said yes, Master Harry. Winky says if Master comes to Hogwarts and asks she would be pleased to come work for you."

"That's fine, Kreacher." Harry was glad the elf was so pleased. "I will need to speak to Professor McGonagall before I talk to Winky, but seeing as how Winky is currently a free elf it should just be a formality. Tell you what, I'll stop work for today and go write a letter to Hogwarts requesting a short interview with Professor McGonagall. With any luck, I will be talking to Winky in a couple days."

"That would be wonderful, Master. I shall return to Hogwarts and tell Winky to expect you in a few days." Kreacher replied, then paused. "Will Master be here tomorrow?"

"I can't imagine needing to go to Hogwarts so soon so, yes, I'll be here tomorrow." Harry answered.

The old elf nodded. "Goodbye, Master Harry. Thank you." And he disappeared once again.

Harry also took his leave. When he returned to the Burrow, he immediately wrote a note to Professor McGonagall and, borrowing Ron's owl, sent it off.

At breakfast two different owls appeared carrying post. One was the usual one for Ron from Hermione. The other was for Harry, which surprised everyone. As he had been expecting a reply he opened his at the table. He nodded to himself in satisfaction. When he saw everyone pretending not to be curious, Harry smiled. "From Professor McGonagall. I've asked for a short interview with her tomorrow." Ron and Ginny understood. Their parents did not but withheld any questions. Everyone scattered after the meal.

At Grimmauld Place, Harry and Kreacher set right to work. Harry began keeping a close eye on the elderly house elf, trying to give him less strenuous jobs while doing the harder work himself. Since he was of the proper height, Harry scrubbed the ceiling of the hallway where they were working. Kreacher fixed a light lunch for Harry and he made sure he took his time over it to allow the elf time to rest without being obvious about it.

Afterwards Harry removed the door knobs along the hall and had Kreacher polish them while he himself began on the walls of the hallway. At the end of the afternoon, Harry was happy with the day's work.

"Kreacher, if Winky is to come live here she will need a place to sleep." Harry commented as he prepared to leave for the day. "Do you have any ideas? Can you prepare something?"

"Kreacher had not considered this." He replied. "I have lived in my cubby for so long, I will have to think on it."

"Well, think quickly." Harry said. "I guess I should have warned you sooner. I go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Kreacher clapped happily. "Very good, Master Harry. I shall work out a place for Winky to sleep."

Harry grinned. "Okay. I'll see you when I bring Winky. Goodbye."

When Harry apparated to the gates of Hogwarts he experienced a happy lurch in his chest. Seeing the castle brought back many happy memories. He fiercely kept any other memories at bay. As he walked up the long drive he could see Hagrid's hut in the distance, puffs of smoke coming from it. He didn't see his large friend, however. In fact, Harry didn't see anyone at all until he entered the castle doors that were open to let in the summer breeze.

"Students are not allowed in Hogwarts during the summer!" A rude voice accosted Harry immediately. Mr. Filch approached him from nearby. Harry stood his ground, not speaking. "You shouldn't be here. The castle is closed through the summer." Mr. Filch continued.

"I'm not a student, Mr. Filch. I have an appointment with Professor McGonagall. Is she in her office? Or perhaps the headmaster's office?"

"How should I know? Busy, ain't I? Got a whole castle to clean, haven't I?" Mr. Filch would have kept going if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Filch! Why are you such a prune?" Hagrid bellowed from behind Harry. "Leave the poor fella alone, he-Harry? Harry!" Hagrid locked his arms about him and nearly cracked a rib. "What are you doing here? I'm happy to see you. Missed you I have. Ron and Hermione all right?"

When Hagrid paused for breath, Harry was finally able to answer. "Hi, Hagrid. I had hoped to see you while I was here. I have an appointment with Professor McGonagall. Do you know where I might find her?"

"In her office I 'spect. Come on, I'll walk ya up there so we can chat." Hagrid ignored Filch as they headed to the stairs. "So, how's Ron and Hermione?"

"They're fine Hagrid. Hermione is visiting her parents in Australia." Harry replied.

"An you, Harry? What have you been up to?"

"I've been busy, actually." Harry answered. "I'm cleaning out Sirius's old house. He left it to me in his will."

"Left you a house?" Hagrid asked. "That's a mighty fine inheritance."

"Yeah, it is." Harry agreed. "It had been empty a long time. Needs a lot of work."

"Well, if there is anyone not afraid of hard work, it's you Harry." They had arrived at Professor McGonagall's office. Hagrid saw her inside and knocked before speaking. "Minerva, Harry Potter here to see you."

Professor McGonagall looked up, saw Harry and smiled. "Thank you, Hagrid." He went off, leaving Harry standing in her office. "Harry, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Professor." He replied. "It's good to be back at Hogwarts. Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Come in, come in! Please have a seat." She encouraged. "Now, what brings you here?"

"A minor matter I hope, Professor. Do you know of the house elf, Winky? She is the one who had belonged to…"

"Barty Crouch." She finished. "Yes, I know her. She works in the kitchens here now."

Harry nodded. "You were aware that Mr. Crouch had freed her, weren't you?"

"Yes, I knew that. It was a cruel thing to do." Professor McGonagall replied, understanding a little how elves think.

"Yes. Winky was very distraught. I saw her down in the kitchens once or twice." Harry contributed. "That's the reason I'm here, Professor. You know that when I inherited Grimmauld Place I also inherited the family house elf?"

"Yes. I remember Albus worrying about that transition." McGonagall responded.

Harry nodded. "It took time but Kreacher accepts me as his Master now. We've been working on cleaning out Grimmauld Place together. Anyway, there have been big gaps of time in the recent past that Kreacher lived here at Hogwarts. He became friends with Winky and is quite concerned about her."

"Your house elf confided in you?" Professor McGonagall asked, confused. "He talked to you about another elf?"

Harry smiled. Well, I have been told that the relationship between Kreacher and myself is not your usual one."

"It must not be if a house elf feels he can talk to its master about outside topics. I would have thought that impossible." McGonagall said.

Shrugging, he went on. "Kreacher has come to trust me, I think. The reason he told me of his concern for Winky is that he wants to help her. Apparently she is unhappy here at Hogwarts, especially now that Dobby is gone."

"And he wants you to help her somehow?"

"Yes. He has asked me to invite Winky to come work for me at Grimmauld Place. I was totally astonished." Harry described.

"I should think so! Asking such an impertinent question! Winky belongs to Hogwarts, he has no business asking you to take her away." Professor McGonagall responded heatedly.

"Professor," Harry began delicately, somehow feeling like a student again. "the truth of the matter is that Winky does not belong to Hogwarts. She'd been freed by her former master. That leaves her able to choose where she goes. It's the only reason Kreacher was able to make his unexpected suggestion."

Looking like she'd been slapped in the face, Professor McGonagall stared at Harry. As for himself he had to fight the urge to cower away from her quite stern gaze. After several minutes of silence she spoke. "You are correct, Mr. Potter. Winky does have the right to leave if she wanted. I had forgotten." She seemed to relax once more. "But why would you want another house elf, Harry, when you already have one?"

Harry gave a crooked grin. "It's not me who wants her, Professor. Like I said, it is Kreacher's idea. He's her friend and can see she is unhappy."

"But to suggest that she come to you?" She left the question hanging.

"I know." Harry agreed with her confusion. "He wants to help her but I think there is more to it. Kreacher is getting very old, professor. He is tiring quite easily. I believe he is trying to take care of me by getting more help to do so. He has also been alone for years up til recently. I think he enjoyed the company of other elves whilst here at Hogwarts."

"He must be very fond of you, Harry, if he is worrying how to take care of you."

"I've grown fond of him as well. It never would have been my decision to own a house elf but circumstances forced Kreacher upon me. Now he's family to me." Harry reported. "Now I find myself in the position to accept another."

"But Winky is free. It's not like you could actually own her." McGonagall reasoned.

"But that's just it. It might come down to that. Kreacher explained that if Winky comes to work for me and likes it in my home, she could commit herself to me and that it would become permanent." Harry said.

"Good heavens!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "I'd no idea that could happen. Of course, there have been only rare instances where a house elf had been freed so I suppose no one knew of this consideration."

Harry merely nodded. A short silence ensued.

"I assume since you are here, you've agreed to the proposal?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I seem to remember you and your friends felt differently about house elves."

Harry grinned in remembrance. "That was Hermione, Professor."

"And you feel otherwise?"

Harry responded. "Someone close to me has advised me to choose between what I thought was right and what would make two individuals happy. If I have it in my power to make Winky and Kreacher happier, how can I deny them?"

"Very wisely spoken, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall announced. "I can see maturity is sitting well on your shoulders."

Harry gave a bark of laughter. "I don't see myself as very mature, Professor. I can't even see past the next few days."

Professor McGonagall heard bitter uncertainty in Harry's reply. She spoke in a kindly tone. "Give yourself time, Harry. The entire wizarding world is trying to find its feet after the last year. You can't expect to jump up like nothing had happened."

"But I can't do nothing." He argued. He put his hand on his head in frustration. "I've accomplished what everybody expected of me, now Voldemort's dead. It's as if my life is over already and I'm not even eighteen!" He shook his head. "What do I do now?"

"What do you want to do?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know!" Harry cried. "I don't know if I'm good at anything. I once thought I'd like to be an auror but I didn't get to complete school to get the skills I needed. I haven't learned enough for anything, I feel. If I'd finished my NEWT's maybe I would have a better idea for the future, I don't know. I just don't know."

"I say it again, Harry." Professor McGonagall said. "Give yourself time. It's only been a few weeks. Nothing has to be decided now."

Harry sighed but didn't respond. Professor McGonagall rose to her feet so Harry did as well. "Come, Potter." They strolled through the halls, walking in the general direction of the kitchens. She spoke of the repairs to the castle and grounds. Harry asked polite questions about certain portions to the castle that he'd personally seen damage.

"The physical damage has been repaired. What has to be done now is figure out how to fix the spirit of Hogwarts."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked curiously.

"The quality of education suffered a great deal last year. The Carrow's were a big part of the problem but we teachers are also to blame." When Harry looked ready to protest, she went on. "You weren't here, Harry. You couldn't know. The staff and I spent half our time protecting the students from either physical danger or else trying to minimize the warped teachings they received by those two. 'Dark Arts' instead of 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'. Huh!"

She continued. "Most of the students will have to be re-taught lessons they should have learned properly the first time. There were no OWL's, no NEWT's given. I'm beginning to think we should just repeat the entire year but don't see how that's possible."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry inquired, appalled at her expression of helplessness.

"Oh, Harry, you are a dear boy. You have always been willing to help, haven't you? I appreciate the offer but I'm sure the school governors will come up with something." She paused outside the door to the kitchens. "I was happy to see you, Mr. Potter. Now I must get back to work. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Professor McGonagall." Harry watched her disappear back up the corridor. He paused for several moments to get his mind on his next actions. Clearing his thoughts of any other problems he had no control over, he focused himself and entered the kitchens of Hogwarts.

An hour later, Harry walked out of the castle with Winky, the house elf, trailing behind him. His interview with her had been hard and easy at the same time. Easy in that she agreed to work for him. What had been hard was how she spoke of herself. He'd gotten used to Kreacher's personality and could remember Dobby's. Winky had no self-esteem, she kept pushing herself down so much he could remember how he'd pitied her. Harry could only hope that some of her former personality would reemerge if she became happier at Grimmauld Place.

Outside Hogwarts gates, he held his hand out to the meek elf. "You ready to leave here, Winky?"

She looked back at the castle only once as she timidly took Harry's outstretched hand. "Yes, sir, I am."

At No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Kreacher greeted Winky with solemn dignity. Harry left him to give Winky a tour of the house as he continued work on the hallway. Harry had just finished scrubbing the top of the hallway carpet runner and had stood to have a good stretch when he heard voices nearby.

"Kreacher should have told Winky there was work to be done right away. Kreacher should not have let his master toil all alone." She was berating him, Harry heard. He looked at them as they entered the hall.

"Winky does not know Master Harry. Master has his own way of doing things. He will tell us when he needs us." Kreacher looked up at Harry. "Are you ready for assistance yet, Master?"

"I've just finished the top to this runner." Harry motioned towards the floor. "I'm ready to go beneath. If I lift it like I did the rug in the bedroom, can you and Winky clean the floor underneath so I can flip it to do the other side?"

"Certainly, Master. Come Winky, we shall get the supplies." The two elves were back shortly and as soon as Harry performed the hover charm, set to cleaning the hallway floor. Harry quickly noticed that Winky was faster and stronger than Kreacher. He assumed this was from the fact she was younger. He didn't know how old Winky might be. The two of them worked in complete harmony. Harry wondered if that was because they were friends or that all house elves could work so smoothly together.

As soon as they were finished, Harry did the requisite flip and lowered the carpet runner back down. Harry immediately set to the work once more but was interrupted by Winky. "Why do you do this work, sir? That is why you have house elves, to do this sort of cleaning."

Harry sat back on his heels to explain. "I like doing this, Winky. Working and cleaning help me feel this place is truly mine. You see, I inherited this house from Kreacher's former family. I did not feel like I belonged here. By doing the work myself, I become familiar with the house. It helps me feel like I really own it."

Winky appeared confused. In her mind, house elves did the work, not the wizards. Kreacher added some explanation. "Master Harry knows he cannot do everything. He is aware there is plenty of more work to be done. We have only just started."

"Kreacher is right. This runner has some very stubborn spots that will require a wizard with a wand to remove." Harry added, "Ask Kreacher how difficult the rug in the bedroom was. That was quite a battle for the two of us. Now we are three and this runner will have no choice but to get clean."

Harry returned his attention to the job at hand so Winky could think about his words. The cleaning job did turn into a battle as the spots kept jumping around. Eventually, the elves managed to trap the last stubborn spot and Harry swooped in with his wand and scoured it clean. Breathing hard, Harry resettled the runner to its proper position and sank down to rest a moment.

Harry must have actually started to doze off because he jerked up suddenly when Kreacher spoke. "Master is tired. He should go and rest."

"Hmm? What? Oh, yeah, I guess I am weary." He slowly got to his feet. "I'll just go and wash up." He scrubbed up to his elbows and splashed water on his face. It wasn't a good idea to apparate when he was half-asleep.

Harry found the two house elves down in the kitchen. As he prepared to go he asked them to plan out how best to clean the downstairs bathroom. "Well, I'll say goodnight then. Welcome to our home Winky. Goodbye."

After supper at the Burrow all but Ron, who still claimed to be working on something, sat in the living room relaxing. Arthur Weasley sat reading the Daily Prophet while Molly knitted. Harry lay on the couch with his head in Ginny's lap, his feet hanging off the end. They both read from different material. Ginny was looking at a mail-order furniture catalog at Harry's request. He claimed he had no decorating sense so he urged her to give him ideas for Grimmauld Place. Harry himself read from a book that Molly had shown him on household spells. The group would make occasional comments to one another but for the most part the rustle of pages being turned was the only sound. Once in a while Ginny would show Harry something in the catalog and they'd trade comments.

Later on Arthur Weasley put down his paper and glanced around the room. Molly had left earlier but Ginny and Harry were still on the couch. His daughter sat stroking Harry's head as it lay on her lap. The young man had fallen asleep, the book lay limply in his hands. Arthur got quietly to his feet and stretched. When he approached the couch Ginny looked up to receive his kiss on the cheek as he murmured goodnight. Ginny smiled as she watched her father climb the stairs.

Returning her gaze to Harry, Ginny continued to stroke the hair on his head. With her other hand she eased the book out of Harry's hands before it fell to the floor. He stirred in his sleep as he sensed the disturbance but he did not waken. She enjoyed watching him sleep. Ginny grew daring and began running her hand along the muscles of his arm, feeling the strength within. Then she felt across his chest, stopping as she encountered what she knew to be the puckered scar beneath his shirt. She gently traced its outline with the tip of her finger.

Unbeknownst to Ginny, Harry had awakened at her caresses. He lay with his eyes shut as he enjoyed her touch, something he found he hungered for. When she kept tracing the scar, however, he sensed she was disturbed and opened his eyes to observe her expression. A profound sadness was in Ginny's eyes and Harry understood she grieved for the pain he had experienced during his year away. His hands still lay across his chest and Harry moved his right to intertwine his fingers with hers across the scar. When she met his eyes he read the question in them but shook his head slightly, letting her know he still wasn't ready to talk about it.

Harry felt her sigh. He reached up with his left hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. She gave a small smile and kissed his roving digits. Turning his hand around, Harry pulled her head down to his lips and they kissed. Although pleasurable, Harry could not hold Ginny as he'd like in his prone position so he sat up beside her and brought her into his arms. Later they walked hand in hand up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom door where they had a long goodnight kiss. The blazing look she gave him made Harry want to stand there all night with her but he forced himself to step away and go up the stairs to his room.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were attending a meeting several evenings later so it was just Harry, Ginny and Ron at the Burrow. Ron was unusually talkative. He related his excitement that Hermione had finally set a date to come home. She just had had to help her parents move back to the area and now she was near enough to apparate back and forth. Harry was happy for his friend, he knew how he would feel if he were separated from Ginny for so long.

Ginny was as excited that evening as Ron but for a different reason. She had reported that she'd be taking her apparator's test the following day. She ran the gamut of emotions. One minute she was confident in her ability, the next thinking she was foolish and would definitely fail. While pacing around she'd be excited one minute, shaking in fear the next and twisting her hands in despair. Eventually, Harry got her to calm down by the simple expedient of dragging her onto his lap and kissing her fiercely. She was sufficiently distracted by his action to submit to being held in his arms quietly.

Ron chuckled at Harry's handling of his volatile sister. Deciding it was his turn to talk, Harry told them how his work at Grimmauld Place was progressing and how Winky was fitting in. They passed a pleasant evening together but when the older Weasleys returned all decided to call it a night.

Harry and the house elves had moved on to the drawing room in his house-cleaning mission. He'd already disposed of the cursed furniture and, to be safe, the curtains as well. Declaring a human male too fumble-fingered to be trusted cleaning the chandelier Winky, who had begun to relax around him, had insisted that he use a hover charm on her so she could complete that task. Kreacher had worriedly stood beneath her, obviously afraid Master Harry's magic would suddenly fail and Winky would fall and get hurt. To reassure the old elf, Harry kept his concentration on Winky throughout the entire cleaning operation.

Once she was down Harry praised her on how the chandelier sparkled. He started cleaning on the ceiling thereafter. This proved very difficult for the room had been used heavily and the dirt thick. Normally Harry could work from a standing position on the floor with his wand raised upwards. When he saw this wasn't working he paused to consider how best to proceed.

Kreacher said the obvious. "Master needs to get higher like he raised Winky."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "but it would be foolish to levitate myself and clean at the same time. With my concentration split on two spells at the same time I'd sure to take a tumble."

"Master Harry mustn't get hurt!" Kreacher reacted strongly.

"I won't, Kreacher." Harry said soothingly. "I know what I need to do." With a bit of conjuring a ladder appeared in the room. Satisfied with himself, Harry set to cleaning once again but higher off the ground. Harry had to step off the ladder frequently to move it to a new position but the difference was quickly apparent as the true clean appearance of the ceiling slowly emerged under his wand work.

He was perched on the ladder near the windows when a knock came at the front door. This had never happened before so it startled Harry bad enough that he nearly fell from the ladder and, when he grabbed at the top to save himself he dropped his wand. He carefully climbed off the ladder, scooped up his wand and headed into the hall.

Having never considered it as a duty of house elves, Harry was surprised when he saw Winky answering the door. He moved forward to see who had arrived and was shocked when Ginny came in, saw him in the hall and came running towards him.

"Harry!" She cried happily, throwing herself into his arms. "I passed!"

His arms had automatically wrapped around her and he swung her around in a circle. "Right-O, Ginny! Congratulations."

"Thanks." She replied as he put her down.

"So tell me about it." Harry insisted as he drew her down to the kitchen, the only room with somewhere to sit. Ginny hopped onto the edge of the table and kicked her legs idly as she told him about her success.

"I was one of the last to have a go. They took us alphabetically. Most of us did pass. I ran up to tell Dad then wanted to tell you so here I am!" She happily described.

Harry came right up to her where she sat and Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck as he kissed her. "I'm proud of you, Ginny." He whispered against her lips. Harry held her waist as they kissed again passionately. It was some time before they released one another. They were breathing hard and it took time to cool down their ardor because they continued to give each other affectionate pecks.

Finally pushing Harry away so she could stand, Ginny insisted he show her what he had accomplished over the past few weeks. Holding her hand, Harry led her to the bedroom that he and Kreacher had finished first.

"It is much cleaner than I remember it." Ginny concluded. "Have you picked out new colors yet?"

Harry joined her near the curtains that no longer twitched when he went near. "I have told you. I don't want to pick anything out but for your input." He reminded her with a smile. Well pleased, Ginny discussed options with him for many minutes.

Heading downstairs once more, Harry described fixing the lamps in the hall and made a humorous anecdote out of his battle with the carpet runner. Laughing with her, they entered the drawing room to discover that Kreacher and Winky had dragged the ladder in front of the windows. Both house elves were perched on either side and were industriously scrubbing the glass.

The difference between the top of the window and the still-dirty bottom was tremendous. "Wow! Winky, Kreacher, that is a big change." Harry praised them. "The glass lets so much more light in up there now."

"Very good job." Ginny contributed.

Kreacher and Winky beamed happily. "Master Harry, this ladder thing makes cleaning much, much easier!" The old elf exclaimed. "Always before Kreacher had to struggle to clean so high."

The ladder might have to become a permanent tool, Harry perceived. "You two just be careful up there. I don't want you falling off."

"We will be careful, sir." Winky assured him.

"Master Harry, it is past time you usually left." Kreacher reminded Harry. "Does Master and his guest wish us to fix supper for you?"

"Oh. I didn't realize it was getting late. Mum will be frantic." Ginny felt guilty.

"Molly will not panic, Ginny." Harry reassured her. "Your dad will have told her straight away that you've gotten your license."

"But she'll want to celebrate, I'm sure. We can't disappoint her, Harry." She replied.

"I know. I guess we'd better go, then." He looked up at the house elves. "Thanks, Kreacher, but we'll be going now. Don't work too late, okay?"

"We won't, sir. Good night."

Outside No. 12 Grimmauld Place Harry gave a little bow towards Ginny, indicating she should precede him to the Burrow. He followed as soon as she had apparated. Supper was a jolly affair with Molly making a fuss over her daughter's achievement. Ron teased his sister about where she could go now and she gave as good right back. Their parents laughed at the good-natured bickering while Harry looked on with a smile.

When Ron suddenly erupted from his chair and rushed outside at a dead run they all were totally startled. By the time they had gotten up and looked out after him, Ron was already swinging Hermione around the yard, his arms locked around her. Mutually deciding that they needed some privacy, the rest of the family returned to the table.

The couple was outside so long that Molly had begun dishes while the others grinned at one another. When Ron finally escorted Hermione into the house he seemed to be floating on happiness. A huge confusing hubbub ensued as everyone had to embrace Hermione and welcome her home. Things finally settling down, everyone went into the living room to continue the reunion.

Ron would not let Hermione far from him. He sat in a chair with her perched on his lap as she described being reunited with her parents who were muggles. They had not been happy to discover what she had done to protect them in the past year. Hermione had erased their memories of her and had implanted the desire to move down under to Australia. "They were very cross with me." Hermione said. "I tried to explain why I'd done it but they cannot really understand. To them the whole situation sounded like a television drama." Only Harry could understand her reference and they shared a smile. "Even when I assured them the danger had been real, they told me they would have preferred to brave it if it meant being near me."

She had tears in her eyes. "I love them dearly but they just don't understand what such evil is capable of." Ron patted her back comfortingly.

The entire evening was spent listening to Hermione's stories. "Once they were settled back home, I told them I just had to come. I missed you all so much." She concluded, beaming around the room and unconsciously grasping Ron's hand.

Ginny offered to bring Hermione's things in from the yard and, after getting poked in the ribs, Harry went with her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already retired so this gave Ron and Hermione a few minutes alone again. Ginny and Harry dragged out the errand but had to go back in the house eventually. Hermione's hair was slightly mussed but was on her feet beside Ron when they rejoined one another. "Am I with you still, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Not necessary, actually. George is back to his shop now. You can kip in there. We've all spread out." Ginny explained as they all climbed the stairs. "Harry's in Bill's room now."

Harry politely carried Hermione's carryall into the bedroom and told her goodnight. Giving Ginny a peck he disappeared into his room and Ginny tripped down to her bedroom as well. This left Ron standing in the doorway. He and Hermione stared at one another until Ron held his arms out. With a murmur of delight she melted into his arms.

Ginny and Harry were down in the kitchen early the next day. Mr. Weasley had already gone to the ministry. As Molly puttered around them getting breakfast ready they discussed what to do that day. "Hermione would never say anything but I think she and Ron should have some time together."

Harry nodded agreement and Molly put in, "That's very wise dear. And kind."

"Where shall we go, then?" Harry asked.

"I thought you'd want to go work." Ginny replied.

"I can't work all the time." He said reasonably. "Maybe we can go back to the 3W's and look at curtains." He looked up at Molly. "I was forced to throw the ones from the drawing room in the bin. Too damaged."

"Not a terrible loss was it?" She returned. "I didn't like the pattern on them."

"Are you ever going to buy some furniture, Harry?" Ginny wanted to know.

"I wish there was a way to try stuff out." Harry answered. "I don't want to purchase something that turns out to be uncomfortable."

"Why do you think there's items at 3W's Harry?" Molly asked incredibly.

"But I thought that was there to showcase the blankets and stuff. In muggle stores you aren't allowed to sit on the displays." Harry related.

"Muggles! How ridiculous." Molly announced. "Wizarding stores are much more sensible. The whole point to having furniture in the stores is to try it out, Harry."

Understanding dawned. "That does make things easier." He looked at Ginny. "Shall we go then?"

"Go where?" Came Ron's voice from the door as he and Hermione entered together.

"I've promised Harry some help today." Ginny began, looking at Hermione. "I'm sorry. We didn't know you'd be back when we made plans." She blithely created that story on the spot.

Since he wanted desperately to be alone with her, Ron spoke to Hermione. "That's understandable, isn't it. You can visit later. You're here now after all."

Hermione only looked a little sad. "I suppose so. I shouldn't expect you to change plans last minute."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry told her, standing. He held his hand out to Ginny as they moved towards the door. "We'll talk more later, alright?"

"Bye Harry, bye Ginny." Hermione called as they went out.

As soon as they were far enough from the house, Ginny giggled at their successful deception. "Good show!" Harry laughed with her. They dropped hands and each turned on the spot, apparating away from the Burrow.

Following breakfast, Molly Weasley shooed her son and Hermione out the door. She could remember how it felt to be young and in love. Ron and Hermione walked a fair distance, to the creek where they sat on the oh-so-convenient log. Not much conversation initially took place, however. They'd been apart a month and had a great deal of affection to catch up on. In between bouts of loving Ron told Hermione what had been happening in the family.

She was ecstatic to learn Bill and Fleur's news of expecting a baby and expressed relief that George was moving on steadily after the tragic loss of his twin Fred. "So he's reopening the shop?" Ron nodded before nuzzling her neck affectionately and she responded appreciably.

When, during another pause, Hermione recognized her surroundings, she asked, "Is this where it happened, Ron? Harry's spill?"

"You mean when he nearly drowned? Yeah, this is the place." His face darkened as he remembered the fright that had given him.

Hermione stroked his cheek softly. "You told me in your letter that Harry had suffered some sort of traumatic flashback." Her eyes asked for more detail.

Ron nodded. "Afterward. When he was feeling better, he admitted privately to me that is what happened. That when he went under here," he motioned to the creek. "he relived the whole pond incident."

Hermione had a very sad expression on her face. "Poor Harry. I knew he'd been feeling stressed before I left. That must have made things worse for him."

"I think you might be wrong there, Hermione." Ron said.

"How do you mean?" She wondered.

"I might not have mentioned it in my letter but Ginny was there when it happened. She's the one who saved him from drowning." Ron explained. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I hadn't mentioned that part." He apologized at her shocked expression. "Anyway, Ginny was with him as he relived the pond. Scared her it did. Scared her bad. Harry had no choice but to explain."

"So she knows everything about last year?" Hermione asked for confirmation.

"No, no. Don't think so. Harry told me he explained about the pond, about the sword and locket." Ron replied. "Ginny doesn't act like she knows any more. And Mum and Dad nothing at all."

"But you think I'm still wrong about Harry's stress?" She inquired.

"Did he seem stressed to you earlier? Nah, I think it helped Harry to tell Ginny some of it. He's been much better. Course, I haven't seen him too often, mind you."

"Why not?"

"Harry has been going to Grimmauld Place near everyday." Ron explained. "He's getting it cleaned up." He cupped her chin. "No more talking." He stated firmly. "Come here." And he resumed bestowing his affections.

Once arriving at Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny were still chuckling over their deception. "How convenient I really needed to come. You were brilliant, Ginny!" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"They'll appreciate our absence, I'm sure." She said. Glancing around them they saw it was very early in the shopping day. Shops were just beginning to open. They took their time, strolling hand in hand towards the 3W's. They were amongst the first to enter the shop.

They had an enjoyable time sitting on sofas and chairs, bouncing on the beds. When no one was nearby Harry pulled Ginny onto a bed for a snuggle. Made sense to him to experience how it would feel someday. Although enjoying it also, Ginny hopped off in embarrassment as soon as she heard voices coming close. After discussing preferences, Harry put in an order for a couch and two chairs. He was given the choice of fabric but told color would be his responsibility once the furniture arrived. It was further explained that delivery took about a week. Considering the drawing room wasn't yet ready, that suited Harry fine.

Next, Harry took them to the drapery department. After a bit, they chose a rather neutral style. It could always be transfigured at a later date. Size wasn't a consideration. Only in the muggle world did one need to know height versus width. A flick of ones wand was all that was necessary for a perfect fit.

Since Kreacher and Winky had completed one of the bathrooms, Harry purchased a few more items to go in there. More towels too.

Not really planning to purchase from that department that day, Harry and Ginny meandered through the kitchen wares. Ginny liked looking at the different styles of cups and plates, pots and pans. Harry indulgently followed her around. When she started picking up little golden cups he had a different reaction. Spying a cup that had a familiar shape, Harry lifted it up for closer inspection. Ginny had been chattering about styles but her voice faded as he studied the cup in his hands.

Harry didn't realize he'd missed anything around him until Ginny called his name for the second time. "Harry!" He met her glance with raised eyebrows. "You were miles away. What's so fascinating about that cup?"

Clearing his voice, he spoke quietly. "It reminds me of Helga Hufflepuff's cup." He explained, then continued at her blank look. "It's what we took from Gringott's." At her astonished exclamation he showed her the store cup and described how it was the same general size and shape.

Ginny knew they couldn't very well talk in the middle of the shop so she pulled Harry out into the street. "This sounds like a story. Can we go somewhere and you tell me all about it? Please Harry?" She urged him to share with her this particular adventure.

"Grimmauld Place?" He suggested, giving in to her request. Agreeing, they apparated at once. They sat at the kitchen table and waited as Winky and Kreacher served them tea and set out a plate of dainties to nibble on. Once settled, Harry began. "This adventure is not just mine. All three of us shared in it equally. It goes back to the search for horcruxes which I've described to you." Ginny nodded.

"In one of my lessons with Professor Dumbledore we discussed the possible items Voldemort might have used to create the horcruxes. Hufflepuff's cup was one possibility. Voldemort liked using items from the four founders of Hogwarts. You know about Slytherin's locket. Another possibility was something from Rowena Ravenclaw. What, we didn't know." Harry paused for a bit in thought.

"When we were at Bill's, as I was digging Dobby's grave . . ." Harry stopped. Ginny covered his hand in comfort. "While there it occurred to me where one horcrux might me hidden."

Harry met her eyes directly. "We'd been captured, Ginny. Taken to the Malfoy's. Bellatrix LeStrange tortured Hermione for certain information." Ginny gasped in horror. She embraced him as he trembled in stark memory.

"Ron nearly went mad. We were locked in the cellar. It's where we found Luna. We heard Bellatrix screaming questions at Hermione. She used _crucio_ on her." Harry's face was pale. "Ron, he clawed at the door, at the walls. Somehow, Dobby found us. He took Luna and a few others away. But it made noise and they sent Wormtail to investigate."

"Ron and I overpowered him, Ron took his wand. When we got upstairs Hermione was unconscious on the floor and Ron rushed in, blasting the wand out of Bellatrix's hand. In the confusion I was able to take Draco's wand. But Bellatrix had a knife to Hermione's throat." Harry paused in remembered fear. "She started to cut her, Ginny. We threw down the wands we had taken. In laughter she told me that Voldemort was on the way, that she'd sent for him." Ginny quietly held his hand waiting for him to continue.

"I thought we were finished. Then a miracle happened. The chandelier fell into the middle of the room. Dobby had come back. Ron and I grabbed the wands again, even Bellatrix's. We grabbed Hermione and Dobby and apparated. It was at Bill's that I saw that Dobby had been stabbed by Bellatrix's knife. He, he died in front of me."

Rubbing his eyes and sniffling, Harry continued. "While we were at Bill's house I had a guess where one of the horcrux might be even though I couldn't even be sure which one it might be. At the Malfoy's, while Bellatrix was torturing . . ." Harry compressed his lips. "I heard her say something that made me think one of the horcrux was in her vault at Gringott's and I instinctively knew it was there."

"We had rescued a goblin she had been torturing as well. I couldn't just leave him." Harry looked up for her understanding. Ginny nodded. He continued.

"The goblin, out of gratitude, agreed to help us break into the LeStrange vault. It took weeks of planning. Well, we actually made into the vault and it was filled with all kinds of treasure. We weren't even sure what we were looking for."

"There were spells on the treasure. The moment anything was touched, the item multiplied twenty times making the original hard to identify. And it burned, Ginny. Anything we touched burned our skin horribly. The heat became unbearable. It was nearly impossible to move let alone look for something. But, high up on a shelf I spotted the little cup with a beaver engraved on it. I knew it was Hufflepuff's. Hermione performed _levicorpus_ on me. Not the best choice, perhaps, but we were desperately getting burned. I grabbed the cup and didn't let go even though my hands were nearly on fire." Harry looked at them remembering the blistering pain. "I managed to get the cup into a pocket just as the vault was opened from the outside. A mob of angry goblins scattered as an avalanche of multiplied treasure fell out, us with it."

"Going in, we'd had to avoid a guard dragon. The thing was old, nearly blind but it still flamed. As we fought our way past the goblins we saw wizards coming too. We had no way out. We unlocked the shackles holding the dragon and climbed onto its back. With the thing flaming all over it suddenly realized it was free. It started to fly out but the tunnels were narrow. We used our wands to widen the tunnel. We came up into the main hall of Gringott's. The dragon flamed a hole and flew away with us on its back. It flew for hours. When it got low enough we jumped into a lake below." Harry stopped, he didn't go on.

Ginny sat beside Harry for a long time in silence. She kissed him on his cheek sweetly and waited for him to speak. He reached out and held her hand. "You asked me about a cup and got a lot more, didn't you?"

"I'm happy you can share these things with me, Harry. You show me great trust." She answered softly.

"I do trust you Ginny." He replied. "I love you so."

"I love you too, Harry." She leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "Shall we go home?"

"Yeah. I think it's time."

It was still mid-afternoon when they entered the living room. Ron and Hermione were there cuddling on the couch, talking and snogging intermittently. They were happy to see their friends and asked how their day had gone.

"Pretty well. Ginny helped me pick out a couch and chairs for Grimmauld Place." Harry had to make an effort to converse normally, feeling wrung out emotionally after the tale he'd shared that afternoon.

"Drapes, too." Ginny added, launching into a description of their choices. She sensed Harry was tired so enthusiastically spoke to cover his reticence.

When he noticed Hermione watching him, Harry put forth a little more effort in the hopes of distracting her observation. "Did you know, Hermione, that in wizarding stores you are actually supposed to sit on the display furniture?"

This did distract her. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah." Ginny answered. "Harry told Mum and me how in muggle stores you weren't allowed to sit on the furniture."

"You must be joshing." Ron exclaimed. "How can you expect to find something you like if you don't try it out?"

"Muggles have special stores of only furniture. It's there they go to try things out. Only in those stores are people encouraged to sit on things." Hermione described.

"Seems like a smack lot of trouble to have to go somewhere special." Was Ron's comment.

"We'd already introduced Harry to 3W's. Mum sent him for new clothes." Ginny said this in an aside before continuing. "We went back today once he learned how he could try out the furniture. Grimmauld Place has none but the kitchen benches."

"What's the 3W's?" Hermione wondered.

"Cracking big store down Diagon Alley. Has everything." Ron described.

"I'd like to see it." Hermione returned.

Harry was feeling tired. He got to his feet. "Excuse me, won't you?" He headed up the stairs.

Hermione's highly observant gaze had seen the slight pallor in Harry's face. She watched him go in concern. "Something's wrong." She said mostly to herself. Ron couldn't disagree. Hermione seemed all set on going up to see if Harry was okay. She actually had gotten to her feet when Ginny spoke.

"Don't." She ordered. "Leave Harry be. He's just tired." She stood. "You guys haven't seen how much he's done at Grimmauld Place. I think he's over-stretched himself, working alone. Kreacher and Winky do what they can but all the heavy work falls to Harry."

Mention of the house elves distracted Hermione totally. "Did you say Winky?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll let Ron explain." She left the room to help her mum in the kitchen.

Hermione looked at Ron. "What's this about Winky?"

"You aren't going to like it." Ron warned and proceeded to tell her what Harry had done.

Predictably, Hermione took off on him. She stormed around the room ranting about elf rights which was where Ron stopped her cold. "Hermione, if you are so concerned about Winky's rights maybe you need to respect them yourself." He said forcefully, standing to get her full attention.

Startled by his aggressive attitude, Hermione stopped pacing and looked up at him. "What are you saying?"

Ron softened his expression. "Look, sweetheart, I know you feel very strongly about this and I do understand your concerns. But you are not seeing things clearly. If Winky is free she has every right to choose where she wants to be. If she chooses to recommit to a family it is her right to do so." Ron emphasized the last five words.

"Harry went into this with his eyes wide open. He doesn't exactly embrace the idea, but you know how sensitive he can be. When Harry learned how unhappy Winky was at Hogwarts, and that there was something he could do to help, well, you know Harry well enough that he had to do something. I believe he chose to put Winky's happiness, and Kreacher's, above other considerations."

"Believe me, Hermione. Harry did not go into this wanting another house elf. He was just being Harry, putting others before himself." Ron concluded.

Hermione seemed to deflate, realizing he was right. Ron moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her. After a spell he looked down on her. "Sorry I was so rough on you, love." She smiled up at him and raised her lips to his as he kissed her gently.

Later on Ginny and Hermione were helping out by putting laundry away. With every person having his or her own room now this meant traipsing up and down every level of the Burrow. Ginny had told Hermione of her successful apparator's test and they were sharing stories of class. During a pause in their laughter on the third floor landing, both of them heard a sound. It was coming from Harry's room. They listened at his door, not wanting to disturb his privacy.

"No!" They heard him cry. Looking at one another in concern, Ginny eased open the door. Harry was moving around on the bed, obviously in the grip of a nightmare. "No, don't hurt her!" He cried out.

When both started to move forward, Ginny put a hand on Hermione's arm to stop her. Leaving her standing at the doorway, Ginny sat on the edge of the bed. She put her hand on his shoulder as he spoke again in his sleep. "Don't kill her . . . Dobby?"

Ginny gave him a shake. "Harry. It's all right. You're dreaming." With a shudder, Harry awoke. He stared at Ginny without recognizing her at first. Then with a cry he sat up into her arms. She held him close, rocking him and murmuring words of comfort.

Feeling intrusive watching them, Hermione stepped back and silently eased the door shut. She rather blindly went downstairs and on outside. Until she saw him Hermione didn't realize she'd been looking for Ron. He took one look at her and put his arms around her, holding her as she trembled. "What is it?" He asked tenderly.

"Harry." She answered cryptically. Hermione sniffled then explained about overhearing his nightmare.

"Ah, poor sod." Ron replied softly. "I guess I was wrong about him getting better." He smoothed Hermione's hair absently.

"Ginny wouldn't let me help him. She pushed me away." She said, upset.

"Well, Ginny is the better person in that situation." Ron replied. When Hermione gave him a resentful look, he explained. "She's his love, remember. And, to be honest, you and I are too close to the subject to be of help, really. We'd only be painful reminders."

"I suppose that's true." Hermione admitted. "I'll say I've had nightmares about Bellatrix." She put a hand to her throat where she'd been cut.

"Shh! We all have. It's natural." Ron soothed. He tightened his arms around her. After a while he faced her again. "Hermione, I don't want you to mention any of this to Harry. Let Ginny handle things, all right? She's a sensible girl and she loves him."

Hermione struggled with his words. The three of them had been alone together for so long last year, she'd gotten used to taking care of one another. "Very well. I'll let it drop." She finally said.

"There's my girl." Ron kissed her. "Now, help me with this, won't you?" He returned to de-gnoming the garden.


	5. Part 5

A morning came when everyone at the Burrow received post. As the large owl gratefully took off after delivering the large packet of letters, Molly Weasley doled them out. Everyone immediately recognized the Hogwarts crest on each of the envelopes. As it turned out each letter was the same. It was an invitation to a conference about the near future of Hogwarts. While Molly could understand why she received a letter, Ron, Harry and Hermione were confused.

"I thought mine would be the usual letter." Ginny commented as she looked at the parchment.

"Too early for that." Ron said, half listening. "Only mid June."

It was true. By all rights each of them should have still been at Hogwarts finishing the year. If life had been normal, that is. Voldemort and his death eaters had wrecked the routine of their lives quite thoroughly.

They could have speculated forever. Since there was no point, the subject was dropped openly. Privately, however, everyone continued to wonder.

Harry broke the silence by standing and announcing, "I have to go. The new furniture's to be delivered today. I want to be there."

"Oh, how exciting!" Molly Weasley cried. "I remember when Arthur and I got our furniture. It was such fun."

"Why don't you come with us, Molly?" Harry invited.

"Yeah, Mum. You can advise Harry on how to keep the cushions plump, stuff like that." Ginny added. "He needs to transfigure the curtains in the lower bedroom, too. I mean he got them clean but, really, the room will look better for a change."

"Why can't you do that for him, Ginny?" Asked Hermione.

Ginny flushed and admitted. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at transfiguration. I only got an 'A' on my OWL." An 'A' on your OWL's meant acceptable whereas 'E' was exceeds expectations and 'O' was outstanding.

"So what do you say, Molly? Will you come?" Harry inquired.

"You know I think I will." She said. "I find I am curious how the place is coming along, you talk about it so much."

Shortly Ron and Hermione were waving goodbye to them out in the yard. Alone but for the chickens scrabbling about the yard, the couple held hands heading back to the house. As they neared the door, however, Ron held back, pulling Hermione to a stop. When she turned to see what the problem was, she saw a sickly nervous expression on his face. "Ron, what's wrong?" She put her hand on his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong." He peeled her hand away and gripped both her hands tightly. "Not precisely. I want, I need you to do something for me. I've been wanting to ask you this but have been afraid. But now we have the place to ourselves it seems the right time."

"What is it?" Hermione asked simply.

"While you were gone I've been working on something, a project." Ron replied. "It started out as something just for my own private use but I wonder if it's any good." He looked down at his feet. "I was hoping you'd look at it for me."

"Ron, you know I will. Why are you being shy about it?" She responded.

"Your opinion means a great deal to me, Hermione. This project has come to mean a lot, too." He answered. "I've told no one about it. You are the first person I shared it with."

"I would be happy to look at it if it means so much to you. Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"I set it on your bed after you went down to breakfast." He answered.

"I'll look at it now." She said. "Are you coming?"

Ron shook his head, his nerves stretched. "I can't be there, just can't. It will take time. I'll be around when you're done."

"Okay." Hermione gave him a very concerned look but went into the house.

On her bed Hermione found a very large carton. Inside were papers, which, she saw, were sorted into two piles. One had a note scrawled atop it in Ron's handwriting. It said, 'not complete, needs far more detail and information'. This didn't seem like a note to her but rather a reminder much like Hermione used to leave for herself concerning homework. Lifting the note and a cover sheet, Hermione saw a title page like for a book. It read:

Tom Riddle: Rise of the Dark Lord

Astonished, Hermione quickly looked at the other pile in the carton. This one also had a title page on top. This one read:

Voldemort vs The Boy Who Lived

Sinking to the bed, Hermione was utterly amazed that Ron's 'project' turned out to be, for all intents and purposes, a handwritten novel; or two novels since he'd stacked them separately.

Carefully lifting the first pile, Hermione carried it to the desk and placed it on the surface. She sat down and started to read.

Hours had passed at the Burrow. Ron, who had started the day feeling tense, had become a nervous wreck. He had tried several things to distract himself but nothing could take away the knowledge of what Hermione was doing upstairs. Finally admitting defeat he sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands fearing that Hermione would come in and tell him what he had worked so hard on was rubbish.

Ron was so sunk in nervous fear that he did not hear Hermione enter. When he felt her hand on his shoulder, he sank deeper into his chair, still hiding his face in his hands. She put out her hand and, quite easily, lifted his chin to force him to look at her. Ron saw Hermione's face shining with love and, he thought, pride. "It's wonderful." She said softly.

Sitting beside him at the table, Hermione spoke. "I had no idea you could be so eloquent. Your representation of facts gave me the chills, and I was there! I believe you captured Harry perfectly, from the time we first met until the end. No one but you and I could know him so well. I think it will make people see him as a normal person whose destiny did not change his own private nature."

"You're not just saying that, are you Hermione, to make me feel better?" Ron asked in a small desperate voice.

"No. God no Ron. It's good, very good." Hermione assured him earnestly.

"I was so scared." He admitted. "It started out as a private diary, a way to purge my inner demons about last year." He paused. "And it grew Hermione. It became so much more than a diary. I wanted people to understand."

"It shows that Ron. It's a marvelous work." She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Ron pulled her to him and deepened the kiss emotionally. Soon they were aware of

Glad the house was still theirs, Ron and Hermione went to her bedroom to insure his papers were neat and tidy. Hermione again told him she thought his work was very good.

"It still needs polish." He returned, shaking his head.

"The first part, yes." She was truthfully honest. "But that is mostly filling in the gaps."

"You think the other is complete as written?" He skeptically asked.

"You were amazingly thorough. Owls must have been flocking here with the details you asked people to share." She returned.

"Sometimes I went to talk to people. I think speaking to me personally was simpler than putting their thoughts on parchment." He told her. He paused. "There are two people whom I haven't interviewed."

"Who's that?" Hermione inquired curiously.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Ron tsked. "You, you silly cluck. And, of course, Harry. Not sure I should do him, though, least not for a bit, the way he's been. Don't want to upset him, give him more nightmares."

"You probably shouldn't do Harry at all." Hermione recommended.

"Why not? Second half is about him isn't it?" He asked in surprise.

"He will hate that you wrote about him, Ron. About Voldemort he'd understand. You know how he fusses over the attention." She replied.

"But his story should be told, Hermione." Ron insisted. "The world deserves to know."

"You know I agree, love. Convincing Harry of that is another deal." Ron smiled at her endearment. "But if it gets published, hopefully he would understand the need for an official story. What you've written is the truth, not what someone like Rita Skeeter would slap together."

"Hold on. Are you actually suggesting someone would want to print this?" He asked disbelievingly.

"It's good, Ron! You've got to know that or you wouldn't have shared it even with me." Hermione firmly stated. He sheepishly agreed it was 'all right'.

"Frankly, I'm amazed other wizards haven't been clamoring to do this story. Some may have written parts of it but you've got it all." Hermione continued. "Yes, the first half needs work. So you'll work on it. The only reason no one ever wrote about Voldemort's beginnings is they were afraid, even when he was gone."

"That's what I thought, why I wanted to include it."

"Ron, you even sound like an author as you talk about this. Please finish it." Hermione begged.

"Can I have your help, Hermione? You are loads better at research than I ever could be. And the first half certainly needs it." He ruefully fingered the title page. "You could be my co-author."

"Absolutely not!" She adamantly declared then looked at him softly. "This is your book. You know I'll help you but you will get the credit. You deserve it."

"You really think I shouldn't tell Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked uncertain. "I wouldn't until it was completely finished. Maybe not until someone wants to print it. He will have to be convinced that the world needs to know this history; that the world deserves to understand."

"History?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"It's what this is, Ron. History."

"Kind of hard to think of it that way when it's only just happened, huh?" He put his arm around her shoulder and steered her from the room to go downstairs.

On Saturday morning the entire Weasley household was up and ready for imminent departure. They would all be apparating to Hogwarts to attend the conference to which all had been invited. Following breakfast they went into the yard and, one by one, turned and vanished.

Everyone met up again near the gates of the castle. Quickly moving past the gates to make room for the next arrivals, their group called out greetings to those who had arrived before them. Some parties were utilizing the thestral-pulled carriages to go up to the castle while many more strolled the path leading up to the entrance.

Already large groups clustered together around the entrance hall chatting while witches and wizards streamed into the Great Hall. So many people were present that it was impossible, in fact, not to recognize familiar faces.

"Harry!" A happy voice called out as they crossed the threshold of the Great Hall. Harry and their group turned to greet Neville Longbottom, a classmate of theirs, who stood with friends Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Neville, everyone." Harry replied with a smile. "How have you been?"

Conversation ensued but for a short time as a bell pinged to warn the assembled to find seats. Moving farther up the hall soon Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat in the middle of a row of seats, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley having broken away to sit with friends. Harry took a moment to look up where the hall's enchanted ceiling reflected the morning sun. He found he really missed that sight, of discovering what the day would bring before stepping outdoors.

A second ringing of the bells sounded last warning. There was a flurry of movement as latecomers quickly found seats. Then a side door opened and Professor McGonagall led the staff members and a group of other witches and wizards to the head table. Remaining standing at the center of the table McGonagall waited until everyone had settled down.

"Good morning and welcome to Hogwarts. I wish to thank you for coming to this needed but most unusual conference. The staff and I, and the school governors, felt it important to share with you all the difficulties we have faced and are still facing concerning the future of our school." She motioned towards the unfamiliar people at the head table. Many in the assembly had never seen the school governors. "We have developed a tentative plan for next year but many things need to be discussed before it is ratified."

"Our primary concern, of course, are the students who attend Hogwarts. This past year Hogwarts was open, yes, but in many ways it might have been better if it had not been." Murmurs were heard throughout the hall, both in agreement and the opposite.

McGonagall continued. "One must agree that the quality of learning definitely suffered from the presence of two death eaters and the code of malign evil they brought into our school. We, the staff, had to stand by and watch as centuries of accepted teaching was warped and twisted by the precepts of the self-styled Dark Lord. Your children were taught that which we would never have allowed. As a result, they were not taught that which was correct and proven to be tried and true. So what can be done."

A wizard stood near the professor to continue. "As standard teaching did not take place this previous year, neither did the standard tests. The OWL's nor the NEWT's were administered as is the custom for 5th and 7th year students. These tests perform an important function in our society. The results help our young people choose career paths for later in life. And even if the tests had been taken, we are concerned that certain subjects would have been useless in light of the direction they were taught last year."

A witch on the end rose to speak. "Another concern is that many of our older students did not return for their final year at Hogwarts. Since they were of age no one could fault them for wanting to avoid the atmosphere of fear and danger that prevailed here. But these students left without completing their education. We are concerned that, now that peace exists once again, these young people will be unable to find employment or will be ill-prepared for the future."

McGonagall stood once again. "Hogwarts has the responsibility to educate our young people. We failed last year." People murmured again. "The school governors and the school staff would like to share with you some ideas we've come up that with addresses many of these concerns."

"The first thing we feel is absolutely necessary is re-teach the students those subjects that were twisted and warped by the Carrows. By repeating those subjects we hope to repair the damage that the death eaters wrought to young minds. We, the Hogwarts staff, do not feel it prudent to ask families and students to take the entire year over as has been suggested. As it was only two subjects we feel an accelerated course will first, undo the damaged teaching and secondly, allow the students to complete their year on schedule." Relief was the prevalent feeling throughout the Great Hall.

"The students will have to work hard in those subjects. It will feel like two school years crammed into one." Professor McGonagall warned. "In the end, however, it will be worth it if their education is put back on the right course."

The wizard stood again. "In the same vein as Professor McGonagall spoke of, we need to discuss our OWL students. Normally at the end of the year our 5th year students would sit their exams. They did not get to do so. What we are proposing is this: In two weeks time the Board of Examiners shall come to Hogwarts to administer the OWL's to the entire 5th year student body." The wizard had to speak loudly to regain control of the whispering in the crowd. "Please. Ladies and gentlemen, please. For those of you that feel it may be unfair to spring a test of such importance on them I will tell you this. We will be grading this year's OWL's with complete understanding that circumstances are different. We will score this year's exams keeping in mind the difficulties of a disrupted year."

McGonagall stood and added something that seemed to help calm things. "All those 5th years wishing it, they may attend study sessions with their professors here at Hogwarts. We have made arrangements to reopen the dormitories for the two weeks prior to the test. The Hogwarts Express will be available tomorrow through Wednesday to bring students in to Hogwarts. The train will leave Kings Cross at 10 o'clock each day."

The wizard spoke again. "We shall endeavor to speed up the results as quickly as possible. We realize the results affect future course selections. Also, students who are unhappy with any score may audit, that means to sit in on, this year's classes and retake the test for that subject next June."

"We shall be doing something similar for the 7th year students." The witch who spoke before added. "NEWT's shall be administered the week immediately following OWL's. It has been decided not to offer special study sessions for these since all NEWT students are of age and should be able to prepare on their own. We do suggest that they form study groups with friends or relatives."

McGonagall spoke again as headmistress. "Hogwarts will be unable open dormitories to any 7th year taking exams. It is felt that, as adults, all should be able to make arrangements to be at school in time for exams each day."

The witch took over again. "Those young people who had left Hogwarts at the beginning of last year are invited to come take the NEWT exam as well." Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at one another.

"We, the governors at Hogwarts have made an unprecedented decision. We wish to encourage all young people to complete their education. The future of our society may well depend on them. To this end this decision has been made. It will not be without difficulties that we shall have to overcome but we feel it will be for the best. Our decision is this: First to the 7th years who attended Hogwarts last year. Following the NEWT's any 7th year who fails a course will be allowed back at Hogwarts to retake that course if so desired. Then you may retake that NEWT exam next June."

"And, to the 7th year students who had left Hogwarts a larger concession will be made. Regardless of any NEWT score you receive, whether it be passing or failing, you will be welcomed back to complete your 7th year at Hogwarts." This caused an immediate uproar throughout the assembly. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat completely stunned. Many people appeared to feel the same.

Professor McGonagall stood and waited for things to calm down. When it was quiet she spoke. "There are still many details to work out as you may realize. But a few points can be clarified now. First it must be understood that those 7th year students who were in attendance last year, who were physically here all year, will only be allowed to retake those courses that they fail on their NEWT's. Furthermore, dormitory space cannot be offered, as we shall already have a full roster. It shall be, again as for testing, their responsibility to arrive at school each day in time for their classes."

"As for the 7th years who had left school, we ask that you plan to only take those courses that will help you in future career plans. Classroom space will be tight and if you can skip a pleasure class, please do so. Again, it will be your responsibility to come and go to Hogwarts in a timely fashion."

The wizard had a few more remarks. "Please understand this year's situation is a new one to all of us. We may trip and fall over details but be assured that we will pick ourselves up and carry on."

Before dismissing the assembly at the end of this most unconventional conference, McGonagall spoke one last time. "We would like to offer everyone a small lunch before you go. And, please, if any 7th years are present, please remain after the meal."

Everyone planning to stay for the meal waited in the entrance hall so the tables could be brought back in. Many people left having other things to do that day. Naturally the topic of conversations during the meal was all the changes to Hogwarts planned for the coming year. Afterwards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Ginny and departed.

Motioning all the young people forward, Professor McGonagall did a quick look over them. She dismissed a few students who had only been 6th years previously then she got down to business.

"Please have a seat boys and girls." She paused with funny look on her face. "I apologize. As you are all adults now I should say, ladies and gentlemen." This caused titters of laughter. The professor herself actually smiled, something she had rarely done in their company before. "There is an important reason I asked all of you to stay this afternoon." She began. "Quite simply, Hogwarts needs your help."

This startled them. "How so, Professor?" Harry asked. Others nodded. It's what they would have asked.

"You have all sat here today and heard what is planned for Hogwarts in the coming year. I hope you can comprehend what a tremendous task it is going to be." McGonagall said. "If you are sitting here now I presume many of you shall be here in some way or another for this coming school year, depending on your NEWT scores naturally. While you are here, it is hoped you would be willing to assist us."

"In what way?" The question came from many people.

"You heard it said that we will be basically re-teaching some of the classes. What you must understand is how much work that will entail, not only for staff but, most certainly on the students. What we are hoping you older students will be willing to do is tutor the students, the younger ones at least, to help them cope with the work load. Staff can only stretch themselves so far." She paused for a few minutes to allow them to absorb her surprising suggestion. "It will also, most likely, become necessary for some of you to actually teach some of the classes themselves."

That shocked them. "What?" "You're joking!" "How can we do that?" Rang around the room.

Hermione, of course, understood McGonagall's meaning. "Think about it." She began. "If the teachers are to not only re-teach the classes that the Carrow's corrupted, but to also teach us classes we missed, all the while keeping to a normal school schedule, how can they possibly do it all? They'd have to teach 24 hours a day to get it all done. So, of course, they need help."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall responded. "Yes, it will become necessary I fear that some of the classes will have to be overseen by others while staff members tend to other, more pressing, duties."

"But Professor." Neville had to ask. "How can we possibly teach when we are barely out of school ourselves?"

"Not all of you will be expected to teach." She assured them. "Simple tutors will become an important need. But all of you have skills that can be utilized. You, Mr. Longbottom, would be most valuable to Professor Sprout."

She went on, glancing over all of them. "You must understand, staff will be pushed severely. I foresee, say, Professor Sprout having to teach some Potions. Classes will be only able to hold so many students. More classes will have to be opened to support the older students taking or retaking courses."

"So you are suggesting that we older students teach courses to free up the professor's time to then teach us?" Hermione asked.

"I think we'll have to call you 'student teachers'. Don't think for a moment we would leave you unsupported. Guidelines are in place, have always been in place, for classroom procedures. We would be there to advise you, visit your classrooms intermittently to view your progress." McGonagall responded.

"Would we even grade papers?" Someone asked.

"Most likely." She answered. "The entire staff will be grading for their own classes. It makes sense you do your own. Again, we would be available to help if it becomes necessary. Don't worry, you'd be taught how to do scoring."

"Professor McGonagall, could you explain tutoring a bit more?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

"Certainly. Put simply, a tutor is someone who helps a student practice what is taught."

"You know, Seamus. Like Harry did in the DA during 5th year." Ron gave as example. "Though he taught us first then tutored as well."

"Good example, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall praised. "It is highly possible that tutors will be put in charge of a class periodically. Staff duties may have to rotate. On those days the tutor will perhaps do an overall review of what's been taught. It wouldn't be amiss for a tutor to plan fun ways of using what's been taught. Fun reinforces learning in many ways."

"How will this affect our own studies?" Hermione asked most seriously, her own education being very important to her.

"Don't worry, a schedule will be created where nothing conflicts. Also, any duties we ask of you will not overwhelm your own personal study time. If conflicts arise let us know." McGonagall reassured them. This discussion lasted a little longer then the Professor begged off, stating she had much to do. Everyone said goodbye and departed.

Back at the Burrow they shared the news that had been imparted. Happy they would be allowed to finish school, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley supposed it would be an exciting, if hectic, school year. Before long, Ron and Harry noticed how Hermione sat stiffly with hands clenched.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked. "Aren't you excited to be finishing school?"

"Of course I am." She said tartly, then said nervously, "But you know what this means?"

When no one understood, she cried out. "You realize we take our NEWT's in only three weeks!" Her voice was shrill. They could hear panic in her voice. "I've got to check my books!" And Hermione scuttled upstairs.

Ron looked after her shaking his head. "Nice to know some things don't change, isn't it?" He asked Harry.

Harry roared with laughter and was soon joined by the whole family. Later, when he deemed it might be safe to gird the lion, Ron followed Hermione upstairs. He found her on her knees sorting an entire mountain range of books. She gave no notice to his entrance so Ron sat on the only corner of the bed free of books.

Hermione was muttering to herself, comparing the pros and cons of which books were of more value. She would start to tell herself they would need to study one thing first then come across another book and do a reversal then worry which was more important.

Observing her from his position, Ron soon decided he had to intervene before she grew overwhelmingly frantic. He stood and, reaching down, forced Hermione to a standing position. She was surprised at first then annoyed. "Ron! I need . . ."

Ron grasped her chin and kissed her hard. When he felt her respond he softened the kiss but kept his lips firmly on hers for several moments. Once he felt he had her attention he pulled away and looked at her bemused expression. "You need to calm down, darling." Ron told her gently. He ran his lips across her forehead. "There is no reason to panic, Hermione."

"But . . ." She began but was stopped when he put a finger on her lips.

"Uh, uh." He warned. "Don't argue. You have always been like this. Well, I'm not going to let you anymore." He stroked her back. "You are the smartest person I know, that I will ever know. You don't need to put yourself through all this."

"We need to study, Ron." Hermione insisted.

"We need to review." He rebutted kindly. "You do not need to memorize every book here." Ron looked at the piles surrounding them. "Remember, McGonagall said we can retake courses we don't do well on."

Hermione had to admit that much. "I would like to do well, though."

"Of course. We'd all like that." Ron agreed. "But you don't need to kill yourself either. Pick the subjects that need more attention and trust yourself with the others." He held her chin when she seemed uncertain. "Look at me. As I trusted you with my life all year, trust me now when I tell you you'll do fine."

Hermione's eyes softened. "You trusted me with your life?" She asked wonderingly.

Amazed she had to ask, Ron answered with an emotional whisper. "Course I did." She responded with an embrace that he gladly accepted. After several kisses Ron pulled away. "Now, how about I help sort these books."

With the rest of the afternoon to themselves Harry and Ginny went for a long walk. Heading in a different direction away from the creek, they wandered between trees until they found a sunny clearing. Lounging on the ground Harry worried how studying for the NEWT's would affect his work at Grimmauld place.

Ginny, who sat upright next to him, was braiding long strands of grass. She responded while adding more grass. "Is there any reason to hurry the work there?"

"I can't stay at your parents' home forever." He remarked candidly.

"No, but are you in a hurry to leave?" She asked.

"Not at all." Harry answered. "Why do you think I keep putting off purchasing a bed?" He said this in an odd tone of voice.

"Why should that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked with a raised brow.

Harry had an arrested look on his face. Ginny lowered the grass braid to the ground. "Harry?"

"If I get a bed I'll not have an excuse to stay here anymore." Harry's eyes bore into hers. "I find the idea of leaving very difficult, Ginny."

For about a second Ginny didn't react. Then, sinking down beside him, she melted into his embrace. Accepting his crushing hug, she realized how afraid he was to leave. Not just her, she knew, but also the feeling of family he got at the Burrow. Ginny kissed his cheek and murmured words of comfort. "Shh, its okay. I understand."

They were both propped on elbows facing one another. "You don't feel like you'd be abandoned, do you Harry?"

He took a deep breath and appeared uncertain. "I guess, to me, living at Grimmauld Place is the final step to really growing up."

"But surely you've been grown up for a long time now." Ginny stroked his hair. "All that you, Ron and Hermione went through last year proves that."

"It does in one way, of course. Fighting the most evil wizard in more than a century tends to mature one a bit." Harry conceded.

"Defeated the most evil wizard, you should say." Ginny corrected. When she saw his expression, she continued with a blazing look in her eye. "And yes you had help along the way but you were the one he was after. You were the one everyone looked to. You were the once facing him in the Great Hall and you, Harry Potter, were the one to defeat him." She emphasized each point by poking him in his chest. "A boy couldn't have done those things. A man did."

Harry was smiling at her. He loved it when she showed such fierce determination. "Why are you smiling?" She asked forcefully.

"I dearly love you, Ginny Weasley." Was all he said. Harry reached out and drew her to him and kissed her fervently. They spent several minutes pleasantly occupied.

In a playful mood, Harry kissed Ginny on the tip of her nose before pulling back. She spoke first. "I suppose it is intimidating to live in a house all by oneself." She remarked. "But you don't have to spend all your time there, you know. Mum would really miss you. She'd probably have you for supper every night. She'd worry you'd starve."

"I have two house elves." He commented.

"Not the same at all, she'd say, as a true home-cooked meal." Ginny insisted. "And Dad would miss talking about muggle machines with you. You'd have to come for chats."

"And you, Ginny? Will you miss me?" Harry whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"You know I'd love for you to stay here Harry." Ginny began quietly. "I love seeing you every day and I would miss you terribly but, well, there is also something very alluring about having a boyfriend who has his own place. There is a kind of a mystique to it. We'd have to make true dates to see one another." She paused. "Am I making any sense?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Harry quoted the old adage.

"Yes." She murmured then perked up. "But really, how much absence would there be? I'm sure Mum would insist on feeding you so we'd still see each other nearly every day. We'd just not be bumping into each other on the stairs."

"I like bumping into you." Harry idly said. She giggled. After making out for a bit longer, they returned to the house.

After supper, Harry, Ron and Hermione discussed the subjects each needed to review. Each time that Hermione began to get overanxious Ron would put a hand on her leg and she would immediately become calmer. Amazed as he was at how his friend was able to reign in Hermione, Harry could only be grateful to his intervention. Ron's influence also led to concessions on the amount of time they would spend studying. He flatly refused to kill himself for a test, he had stated.

When Harry insisted he needed to check on his house elves before starting any review, Hermione meekly agreed. Blatantly surprised, he looked from her to Ron who wore a satisfied look on his face. Catching Harry's look he nodded slightly.

The next morning Harry left early, promising to return as soon as he could. At Grimmauld Place he explained to Kreacher and Winky why he wouldn't be able to be around much for the next few weeks. He promised them he would come at least once on the weekend to see how they were doing.

"Master Harry, we understand. Education is very important. Before you go could you move the ladder thing? We should like to work on the chandeliers in the upper bedrooms." So Harry used a hover charm and guided it up to the top floor. In the first bedroom, he did a little tinkering and managed to conjure wheels to the ladder and locks on the wheels to keep it from moving while in use. When he gave it a minor push it rolled easily.

Kreacher was ecstatic. "Look Winky! Now we can move it ourselves!" Winky was very happy with Harry's contrivance as well.

Harry instructed them on how to lock the wheels and made sure they understood how important it was to set the locks for safety. He had them push the ladder around the room and practice locking and unlocking the wheels before bidding them goodbye. He left them still puttering with the ladder.

Back at the Burrow he settled into study for the NEWT's with Ron and Hermione. Every few hours, insisting on everyone taking a break, Ron would drag Hermione outside for some time in the summer sun.

Each time this happened Ginny would come in and rub Harry's shoulders for which he was very grateful. He'd forgotten how hard it was to sit for hours hunched over textbooks. After his rub down, Ginny would often sit in his lap to share affections or force him out-of-doors as well.

One evening a week into their review Ron had a splendid notion for reviewing astronomy. Disregarding the fact they all knew the subject quite well, he recommended they spend an evening under the stars. With Ginny joining them, they carried blankets out to an open area of the yard. As soon as it was dark they lay with their respective loves and looked into the night sky. It was quite pleasant and enjoyable.

Taking turns pointing out important things like planets, they progressed to constellations. When colors began to appear in the northern sky they realized they were being treated to aurora borealis. While common in the north where Hogwarts was situated, the lights were rare here at the Burrow.

At first all of them enjoyed watching the lights. Harry, however, found himself mesmerized. They did have a nearly hypnotic affect. While the others murmured occasionally, he grew silent. Something about them was disturbing to him. He'd been seeing them for a while when he cried out. Everybody was concerned. Ginny beside him got to her knees.

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione got up and came over. "Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Can't you see them?" He cried, cringing as if from a blow. He was terrified.

"See what, mate?" Ron inquired with concern, looking up expecting to see whatever Harry feared.

"Harry, tell us what you see." Hermione suggested gently, kneeling on his other side.

Harry was nearly incoherent. "Flashes."

The others didn't understand. Ron looked to Hermione helplessly. "What's he seeing?"

"Something only he can see. I think he's having another flashback." She answered.

"But what? Nothing's up there but the aurora." Ginny said with great concern for Harry.

During this swift exchange Harry had continued to cry out and jerk around as if avoiding something. "Harry." Ron said loudly. "Mate, tell us what you see."

"Flashes." He jerked away. "Green flashes."

Again everyone looked up with him. "Does he mean the aurora?" Ginny wondered. The aurora borealis was a multitude of colors but the primary one was green. Occasionally it would flash a brighter green. This then was what distressed Harry, but why?

They had the answer when he whispered again. "Green flashes . . ._avada kedavra_." And he cried out once again.

"Dear lord." Hermione whispered. Ginny didn't precisely understand but Ron thought he did.

"We need to get him inside, away from the aurora." Hermione instructed. Ron grasped his friend and hoisted him up. Pulling Harry's arm across his shoulder he started part walking, part-dragging him towards the house. Inside, they set him down on the couch. He became very limp. Ginny pulled his head onto her lap, Ron pulled off his shoes and shifted his feet up onto the couch. Hermione, meanwhile, grabbed a blanket and draped it over him to treat shock.

"Just getting him in seems to be helping." Ron said to the room in general.

"Shh! Mum and Dad are asleep." Ginny hissed. It was very late. "Hermione, you mentioned he might have had a flashback. Of what?"

"Any number of things, I'm afraid." She answered, sitting in a nearby chair. "We've been in several situations where people have tried to kill us." Ron stood behind her chair, his hands squeezing her shoulders as he remembered some of those times. Ginny sat stroking Harry's head.

"As we were leaving his uncle's house comes to mind." Ron stated.

Hermione added. "Or he was remembering Cedric." She mentioned the other triwizard tournament champion who'd been murdered in front of Harry.

"You don't suppose he remembers what happened with his parents." Ron asked, horrified. Ginny jerked her head up in shock.

"It wasn't any of that." Came Harry's tired voice. He still lay with his head in Ginny's lap. With a sigh he looked at them. "It was something else."

"What then, mate?" Ron asked quietly.

"Thank you for bringing me in." Harry said from his prone position. "I was caught in something I couldn't break out of." He didn't want to have to answer.

"Harry, if it wasn't any of the times we've just spoken of, when was it?" Hermione questioned, looking at him closely.

Harry brought a hand up and rubbed his eyes. He stayed silent. Ginny stroked his head again. "Please!" Was all she said.

"The forest." He whispered. Harry knew Ron and Hermione understood. He had told them how he had walked into Voldemort's camp and had stood unarmed as he waited for Voldemort to kill him.

Ginny saw that her brother and Hermione knew what Harry meant. "What are you saying? What happened in the forest? What forest?"

Harry sat slowly up. He looked at his friends, saw their concern and appreciated it. "Would you guys mind?"

They understood. Ron and Hermione left and went upstairs. When Harry looked back at Ginny she appeared very scared. He took her hand and began.

"It was during the midst of battle. You remember, I'm sure, how Voldemort announced he would spare everyone if I turned myself over to him." He paused.

"Do you remember the horcruxes I've told you about?" She nodded in horrified fascination. "I've told you he made six but that isn't completely accurate. He made another." Another pause. "Shortly after Voldemort made the announcement I was in the headmaster's office with Professor Snape's memories. It was there in Snape's memories I learned the truth. I learned that Dumbledore had known all along that I had to die."

Ginny gasped. Harry went on. "I told you, Ginny, how Voldemort liked to save important murders to make horcruxes. Well, one night he went to a house and there was an attempted murder where he made a horcrux accidentally. He hadn't planned to. It was a murder like no other because it failed. The killing curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's body instead." Harry saw that Ginny understood. Tears poured down her face. He squeezed her hand. "I became the seventh horcrux. When his body was destroyed, a bit of his soul went into me."

Ginny began sobbing and Harry took her in his arms and rocked her gently. When she'd calmed some, he continued. "I knew all the horcruxes had to be destroyed if there was any chance for anyone to defeat Voldemort. I felt so betrayed, Ginny, when I learnt Dumbledore had suspected I'd become a horcrux. I felt betrayed and angry. But Dumbledore had taught me well. He knew that when I finally did learn the truth, I would accept what it meant. The hour Voldemort had given me was half over. I headed to the forest."

"Shh!" Harry comforted Ginny then continued. "On my way I passed Neville. We had failed to destroy one other horcrux. The snake. Voldemort's giant pet snake. It was the other horcrux. I talked to Neville and told him that it was vitally important that the snake be killed. Then I went on." Harry hesitated, remembered how he'd seen her as well but chose not to burden her with that information.

"I walked into the forest knowing I had to die, Ginny. It was the only way Voldemort could ever be destroyed. I was terrified. I walked into his camp and stood in front of him without a wand. My heart was pounding so loud I could barely hear. I saw his lips move and then the green flash. Then nothing."

Ginny sobbed and sobbed. Harry held her for a very long time. Eventually she pulled back and questioned him. "But you're here, Harry, and Voldemort's dead. How is that possible?"

"Not sure, really. Something did happen in between the time of his killing curse and when I awoke. It's a story I may never tell. But when I awoke I knew the piece of his soul that had been in me was gone." Harry paused. "It was his killing curse that I saw tonight, outside."

"You aren't going to tell me more?" Ginny asked.

Harry gave her a tired smile. "Haven't I told you enough tonight? I told you about the green flash and why it affected me. Please, let it be enough."

Ginny gave him a hug. Harry walked with her upstairs. At her bedroom she insistently pulled him inside. He was confused but spoke softly as her parents slept and, by then, Ron and Hermione as well. "What are you doing?"

She shut the door. "I am not leaving you alone tonight."

"Ginny, I'm all right. You don't have to worry about me." He protested quietly.

"No, Harry, you're not all right. And maybe I don't want to be alone after that story." She told him. "We can sleep in our clothes but I want to be with you. Please be honest with me. Will you be able to sleep if you go upstairs?"

"Likely not. But that doesn't mean I'll not lay awake here just the same. Why should your sleep be disturbed?" He argued.

"I rather doubt I'll sleep either. At least we can lay awake together. I'm telling you, Harry. I'll just follow you upstairs." She warned.

Harry believed her. Shrugging defeat, he watched her pull the top blanket off the bed then, waiting for him to lay down, lay next to him after fluffing out the blanket. It was a narrow bed not designed for two people. They lay spoon fashion, Harry on his side with Ginny snuggled in front of him. In the darkened, quiet room Harry found himself draping his arm around her waist. It was actually very comfortable. Ginny's warmth was soothing and he fell asleep when he hadn't thought to sleep at all. As soon as Ginny heard his breathing grow deep and regular she allowed herself a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes. She dropped off after a few minutes.

Only the oldest Weasley's appeared for breakfast. Neither Arthur nor Molly were surprised, they had known of the late night star viewing. Arthur went off to work as usual and Molly about the housework. Upstairs in the Burrow Ron awoke to someone poking him. "Go away!" He mumbled.

"Ron, wake up." Hermione said for the third time.

Finally alert enough to recognize her voice, Ron opened his eyes and yawned. "Wha' time is it?"

"Mid morning." She answered. "Ron, I can't find Harry." She said in a concerned voice. "He isn't in his room."

"Maybe he's still downstairs." He answered reasonably.

"He's not. He isn't in the kitchen or any of the bathrooms." Hermione had looked everywhere.

Ron was completely awake now. "He didn't have any plans to go work at his house did he?" He inquired as he sat up, the blanket falling to his hips.

"No. And you know how he was last night. He wasn't in any shape to go somewhere today." Hermione was twisting her fingers, "I'm worried."

"I'll help you find him, sweetheart." Ron stood up from the bed. He motioned her to proceed him out into the hall.

As they climbed down the stairs, Ron thought of his sister. "Did you ask Ginny if she knew where Harry was?"

"I didn't want to wake her. She was up later with Harry than you or I." Hermione explained.

"Why don't we peek in and see if she's about to wake? She'd want to know we can't find Harry." Ron suggested.

Outside Ginny's room he eased the doorknob slowly to prevent a squeak in case she was still asleep. Luckily, the hinges were well oiled so the door opened silently. Hermione was behind Ron and when he abruptly straightened to rigid attention, she peeked around his arm. There on the bed lay Harry, sound asleep, snuggled with an arm around Ginny's waist. Sensing an imminent eruption, Hermione reached past Ron and pulled the door shut quietly before pulling Ron up the stairs and into her room.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Ron raged as soon as they were within. "My god! I, he . . ." He couldn't come up with the words.

"Shh!" Hermione began.

"You can't be telling me to shut up! Hermione, he's in bed with my sister!" He stormed around the room.

"And do you want your Mother to know that? If you keep yelling, she'll hear you."

That shocked Ron into momentary silence. When he continued, he struggled to moderate his voice. "I can't believe it. My best friend. How could he do this? With my sister!" He continued to pace around in agitation.

"You don't know he's done anything." Hermione said firmly.

"Are you mad? Did you not see?" Ron's voice rose once again.

"Ron, you were in shock. You didn't see . . ." She began.

"I saw my best friend in bed with my little sister." He stormed.

"Ron. Ron listen to me, please." Hermione begged. He paused in his pacing to face her. "They were wearing clothes, Ron. Both of them had their clothes on." She told him.

"I . . . what?"

"They did, Ron. Both Harry and Ginny had the same clothes on that they were wearing last night." Hermione elaborated. "You were too upset to notice."

"But that still doesn't explain what they were doing in bed together." He insisted.

"Obviously they didn't want to be alone last night. You need to remember how Harry was. That flashback, it was upsetting to him, Ron. And Ginny was terrified." Hermione reasoned.

"Okay, but . . ."

"If something like that had happened to you, I wouldn't have wanted you out of my sight." She affirmed.

An hour later Harry opened his eyes and did not recognize his surroundings. Then Ginny sighed in her sleep, bringing the full memory to him. Easing up slowly onto his elbow, Harry looked down on her peaceful face. With a gentle hand he reached up and lifted a lock of hair that lay across her cheek, causing her to stir. He smoothed the lock back with the rest and continued to run his hand through her hair. Feeling like a prince in a muggle story he'd heard once, Harry leaned over and kissed his sleeping beauty.

Blinking sleepily, she smiled and met his eyes. Harry kissed her again and she responded with quiet content. "Good morning." She said to him.

"Morning." Harry answered. He traced the contours of her face. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"Just for always being there for me." He answered.


	6. Part 6

To protect her modesty, Harry apparated into his bedroom. After washing and changing he went downstairs to find something to eat. It was past lunchtime. He saw that Ron and Hermione had taken textbooks for their NEWT's review outside and were studying under a tree. As he went out to join them he wondered what subject they were looking at. Hermione greeted him and asked how he was doing.

"I'm all right. Having that episode wasn't nearly as hard as telling Ginny about what had caused it." He replied as he sat across from them.

"So you told her about walking into the forest to let Voldemort kill you?" She asked.

Harry momentarily shut his eyes and shuddered then appeared embarrassed about it. He swallowed uncomfortably and said, "Yes. I hate scaring her like that." He looked down at his knees. "Seems like I've done it quite often of late. I wish I were stronger." This last bit he said in a desperate whisper.

Ron, who thus far hadn't said a word for fear of lashing out at Harry, felt a large nugget of compassion blunt some of the outrage he was still experiencing over what he'd seen that morning. "Harry, we've been through so much this last year. Bad memories are bound to pop up."

"I don't see you guys falling apart over bad memories." Harry responded, feeling depressed.

"Surely you can't believe we haven't been affected?" Ron said in astonishment. "Hermione has told me she has woken several times from nightmares. I'll hold her a long time to comfort her."

"It must be nice to have someone to hold onto after bad dreams." Harry commented a little jealously.

Ron narrowed his eyes and said aggressively, "And don't you have someone?"

Harry heard the anger in his friend's voice but didn't understand and became confused further when Hermione cried in a warning tone. "Ron!"

Breathing heavily, Ron tried to master his suddenly renewed outrage.

"What are you getting at Ron?" Harry felt threatened somehow.

Hermione started to speak but Ron held out his arm to stop her. She held her peace and watched him warily. "Where were you this morning, Harry?" Ron asked strongly.

Understanding dawned. They knew where he'd slept last night, Harry realized. "I was with Ginny as apparently you already know."

"That's right, we know"

Hermione broke in. "I was worried about you, Harry, after last evening. When we couldn't find you anywhere in the house we went to ask Ginny if she knew where you were."

Ron was opening and closing his hands, clearly agitated. "How could you, Harry? She's my sister!" He was truly trying to control his emotions.

It was obvious what Ron suspected had happened between he and Ginny, thought Harry. His first instinct was to assure her brother that nothing untoward had occurred. But he wasn't sure he had any reason to defend himself. While he knew last night had been innocent, he and Ginny were of age. No one had the right to judge his or her actions. He loved Ginny and had needed her emotionally. "You would deny me the same comfort you say you give Hermione?" He found himself asking quietly. "You would deny me loving arms when I needed them?" It pained him that Ron would be so cruel.

Hermione looked stricken. She begged Ron with her eyes to consider his words. "Harry, I'm trying. Really I am." He said earnestly, his voice losing most of its aggression. "But you have to understand how this is for me. Ginny's my little sister. She's the baby in the family."

"Ginny is a young woman, Ron, not a little girl." Harry responded. "She's of age."

"Ah, Harry, I know. But my heart finds it very hard to accept." Ron moaned in distress. "And to see you with her like that . . . it's hard to explain."

Harry thought it was time for some honesty. "Nothing happened, Ron." He assured him. "Nor has it happened."

Ginny's brother looked relieved. "It hasn't?"

"No." Harry said simply. "I'm not sure I'm ready to have Ginny grow up that way."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, his head cocked curiously.

"We three were rather forced to come of age quickly. I feel it was a harsh way to grow up." Harry explained. "I don't want that for Ginny. I want her to be able to finish school with her friends, laugh and have fun before having to mature." Harry paused. "I love Ginny with all my heart. I don't know when we'll take our relationship that far, but it will be our decision, not yours, when we do so." He finished firmly.

"You plan to wait until Ginny's done with school?" Ron was incredulous. Never could he have thought any man could be so patient.

"It would be good for her, in light of all the recent loss and heartache, to go back to a simple normal life. My own life has never been normal but that doesn't stop me from wanting it for her." Harry paused and shrugged. "Just because I might want it for her, it may not coincide what Ginny wants, however. She has a fierce mind of her own." He said ruefully.

Ron, who had finally relaxed, chuckled at that accurate description of his volatile sister.

Harry left his friends and went to find Ginny and inform her of developments. She was rather angry and indignant that her brother presumed to judge her actions. To distract her, and to remove her from Ron's vicinity for the time being, Harry invited her to visit Diagon Alley that afternoon. When asked why he replied, "I think it is time to pick a bed."

"You're sure?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "I have to sometime. The only thing I'm sure of is that I want you with me to pick." He wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. "While I liked sleeping with you in my arms, Ginny Weasley, I think a bigger bed might be in order for that day when our sleeping arrangements become permanent."

His words obviously pleased her for she kissed him. "Come on. Let's go." Harry pulled her outside where they each apparated.

Ron and Hermione had taken a walk out towards the creek. They spoke of being able to go back to school at least part time to finish their 7th year. They talked about the upcoming NEWT's which reminded Ron of studying. "Hermione," he asked. "Should we return to the house? Plenty of time still to study today."

Hermione was gratified that Ron made the suggestion. She, on the other hand, had undergone a mind change or an attitude adjustment. "I agree we should go back to the house but not for studying. In fact, I may not want to review any more."

Ron's eyebrows rose. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" He mockingly asked. He thought he'd never see the day when she was ready to skip study for any test, let alone these important ones.

"I'm serious." She insisted. "There is something else back at the Burrow just as important to me, and to you, waiting for us to attend to it."

"Hermione, what . . .?"

She laid a gentle hand on his cheek and met his confused gaze. "Your book, Ron. I think you should finish it. I promised to help with the first part. The best time to finish is before the new school year begins."

Ron actually had tears in his eyes for her generosity. He hadn't said anything before because of her zeal over study plans but his fingers had been itching to continue his writing. "Are you sure? I thought nothing was as important as doing well on NEWT's."

"I was wrong. You were the one to point out that we'll be able to retake the tests." She reminded him. "And an entire school year is plenty of time to study."

"True." He had to agree.

"We can still go over anything you might be concerned about with the NEWT's but if we start now we'll have over a week to gather details for the first half of your book." Hermione said.

Ron had a hopeful desire in his eyes. "You sure?"

"Yes. Why don't we go get started?"

Before leaving the Burrow to go to Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny had told her Mum that they'd likely be out past suppertime. As a result, when they returned from a successful shopping trip, Harry did not find Ron and Hermione in the kitchen studying. Nor were they in the living room. Seeing his perplexed look, Molly Weasley told him that she'd heard voices in Hermione's bedroom. She also said that Ron had mentioned working on a project of some sort. Thinking they had moved the study location, Harry went upstairs to check. As he left the living room, he heard Ginny tell her parents about the bedroom furniture he had chosen.

Outside Hermione's door he listened for a moment to ensure he wouldn't interrupt anything. Hearing a rather energetic conversation, but no true words, he felt it safe to knock. Ron opened the door. "Harry! Missed you at supper. Where've you been?"

"More shopping for Grimmauld Place." Harry explained.

"What are you buying now, Harry?" Hermione asked from the desk which was covered in papers.

"Bedroom furniture." Harry answered. "The lower bedroom is finished. Ron's mum showed me how to transfigure the curtains and advised me on new colors for the walls."

"How many rooms is that done now, Harry?" Ron asked, nonchalantly blocking his friend from seeing the material on the desk.

"The drawing room has a couch and chairs but not much else at the moment. The hallway, of course. The bedroom as soon as the furniture is delivered which takes a while I was told." Harry described. "Oh, and the kitchen which wasn't bad to begin with." It was Harry's turn for a question. "Are we studying in here now?"

"Actually, Ron has convinced me not to bother with studying much." Hermione replied.

"Surely you're joking!" Harry laughed.

Hermione frowned. "I know I've been . . . overly dedicated in the past," She began but Ron was talking over her.

"Obsessed you mean."

She glared at him. "But, after all, we were told we'd be able to retake courses if we feel we need to. I feel like we have been on a well-deserved vacation after last year. I don't think I want to spoil more of it than I have to."

"Okay, I can agree with that but it still doesn't sound like you, Hermione." Harry remarked. "So if we aren't studying what are you doing in here?" He gestured to all the papers on the desk.

"She's helping with my project. The one I've been working on for a while." Ron answered. Then, seeing that Harry was about to ask about it, continued. "I'm sorry, mate, but I'm not ready to share it with anyone else just yet. When it's ready, I'll show it to you, I promise."

"I will hold you to that, Ron. Well, I'll leave you to it. Night." Harry said as he headed back out the door.

"Night, Harry." Hermione said for Ron and for herself.

With free time again, Harry returned to Grimmauld Place and his task of cleaning and renovating. The staircase became the next victim to his assault on the house. This was a more tedious task than the others had been. That was saying quite a bit since the house seemed to be putting up a fight. The stairs consisted of multiple angles and many tight corners. It became a successful goal just for Harry to complete ten steps in one day.

As the date for the NEWT exams approached Harry started to feel pre-test jitters. To cope, he pushed himself harder, staying later each day at his house tackling the stubborn build-up of decades. He would return to the Burrow exhausted and dirty. Never was he starving, no matter what Molly feared. The house elves saw to it that he ate regularly. Winky was quite insistent on this and Kreacher would help her in any plan to drag him away for mealtimes.

When Ginny showed up one morning, Harry, though happy as always to be in her company, was surprised to find her on the doorstep. "Ginny. What brings you here? Is anything wrong?" He asked after giving her a kiss in welcome.

"Actually I was sent to make sure you come home straight after lunch." She responded. She wandered into the hall and toward the staircase to view his progress.

"Leave after lunch? Why?" Harry trailed behind her.

"Don't know, really. Ron just asked me to get you home early." She turned to him with an impish grin. "He even gave me permission to do whatever I had to in order to drag you from your work."

"Did he really?" Harry smiled at her and came closer to embrace her. "And have you come up with any battle plans you thought might work?"

"A few." She reached up and whispered at his lips, "You could give up now before I have to get rough."

"Oh, no, Ginny." He returned on a breath. "I want you to get rough."

Ginny held his head and kissed him very hard. Far from surrendering, Harry joined in battle as their lips fought. His arms tightened around her and he actually lifted her off the floor. When he put her down he wore a bemused expression. "So, who just won the first battle?"

Ginny, who was a little dazed herself, replied. "I think that might have been a draw."

Harry chuckled and released her. "I look forward to the next engagement. But now, I really need to get back to work. Maybe you can help me." He led the way up the stairs to where he was currently scouring the steps.

Ginny was impressed. "Who could have known such beautiful wood was here."

"I know." Harry acknowledged. "It changes the whole feel of the staircase. Warmer, I would describe it." He demonstrated how he was going about the onerous task of getting the corners clean before moving on to the angles. Ginny quickly caught on and worked beside Harry for the remainder of the morning.

When Kreacher announced lunch, Ginny appreciated the respite. Her back ached from the position they were forced to work in. She straightened slowly and with a groan. When they got to the kitchen Harry sat her down and massaged her back until she sighed. "Harry, how can to work in the horrid, cramped position?" She inquired.

Harry shrugged as he sat down beside her. "Used to it by now. Thank you, Winky." He said as the little elf put soup in front of them.

"You are welcome, sir." She replied happily.

After they ate Harry put up a token resistance to leaving. He only did so to see if Ginny would permit them to have another 'battle'. She laughed and happily participated. Smiling, they then returned to the Burrow.

At the Weasley home, Ginny and Harry entered the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione, Molly and, home early, Arthur as well. They all sat around the table discussing the upcoming exams. Everyone cheerfully greeted Harry and Ginny as they also sat down.

During a lull in conversation Ron and Hermione looked at one another and a moment later Ron spoke. "I have an announcement to make to everyone." He paused then plunged on. "Hermione and I have decided to marry."

Immediately everyone yelled in excitement. Molly Weasley burst into happy tears and hugged and kissed her youngest son. Then nothing would do but to hug Hermione and say how she was thrilled and, oh, hadn't she known this would happen. Arthur shook his son's hand but then gave him a hug. After the parents had stepped aside it was Ginny's turn and finally Harry's.

"Congratulations! I can't think of anything better." Harry smiled at their happiness. "My two best friends coming together. It is totally perfect."

"Thanks, Harry." Ron answered. Hermione gave Harry a fierce hug but didn't say anything. She didn't need to, the glow in her face told all how happy she was.

"Have you picked a date yet?" Ginny asked them.

"Oh, Ginny." Molly began. "They have only just announced their intentions. They wouldn't have a date in mind as yet."

"Mum." Ron interrupted. She looked at him. "Mum, we have chosen a date already and it is soon. Very soon."

"You must be joking." Molly responded.

"Is there some reason you want to marry quickly?" Arthur, the father, asked suspiciously.

Hermione blushed as she realized he wanted to know if they had to get married soon.

"Dad!" Ron burst out in disbelief. "Of course there isn't."

"Then why Ron, dear? Why do you and Hermione want to rush into marriage?" Molly inquired. "You both are very young. You have your whole lives to think of marrying."

Ron looked at Hermione and tried to put how he was feeling into words. "Hermione and I have known each other for more than seven years now. We've already been through more than many married couples go through. Wedding vows include the phrase 'for better or for worse'. I'd say this past year rates as 'worse'. I want to carry on to the 'better'." He paused as he looked at his mother then his father. "I love Hermione and she loves me. We know what we have is forever. We want to be together. I see no reason to wait."

His eloquence surprised them all. Hermione embraced him and Ron held her beside him. Harry had suspected for several years that his two friends were destined to be together. Even though it had seemed, on many occasions, that they had been through many rocky stages, Harry had never seen a couple who brought out the best in each other as these two did.

Molly and Arthur communicated silently. When her husband nodded quietly Molly dropped any objections. "So how soon are we talking about then? There is planning to be done."

The rest of the day was spent in discussion and planning. Hermione and Ron had chosen the week before term to hold the wedding. Ginny had sent Ron's owl to the closest family members and throughout the evening, brothers began to turn up. Percy came right from work. He had lightened up considerably but still sounded pompous as he gave his congratulations. George breezed in and out quickly for he had an engagement that evening. Bill and Fleur sent a reply but did not come. Pig, Ron's owl, had flown to Shell Cottage last so they hadn't gotten the news until late in the evening.

Molly was reassured by Hermione that she wanted a very small wedding, only her parents and family coming to the momentous event in her and Ron's life.

Not being of much use in the next days, Harry got out of everyone's way by returning to his work. He finally completed the staircase. As he climbed the stairs in No. 12 Grimmauld Place, he did not really plan any work for that day because the NEWT's were finally upon them. Harry, Ron and Hermione would be apparating to Hogwarts the following day.

That morning he just planned to study Sirius's old bedroom so he'd have a mental schedule of what needed to be done when he got back to the renovations for the badly damaged space. Harry had already informed the two elves that he'd be gone for the following week.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Harry just stood for some time looking. He remembered what it had looked like before fire had destroyed everything. Before long the acrid smoke smell wrinkled Harry's nose. Idly wondering if the windows could be opened, he walked across the room to check. He made sure the door was fully opened so he could get what fresh air there was to be had from the rest of the house. He inspected the windows and after scraping thick soot away from the locks, Harry pushed the windows open. A fresh breeze flowed into the room, helping the stench immediately.

Satisfied, Harry began making a mental list of the types of supplies to have on hand to even begin this room. A broom and a dustpan with a bucket to sweep the soot into seemed the first need. Clear out the ash and he'd be able to see what was next. Most wizards would never think to do this chore themselves, not when they had house elves to do the work for them. But with Kreacher's age, Harry would not put the elf in the position to breathe the foul air that chore would stir up. And he couldn't ask Winky to do it because he knew Kreacher would sneak in to help her.

Unnoticed by Harry as he thought things out, the door to the bedroom was gradually closing. Each time a new puff of air came in from the open window the door moved just a little farther. Even if he had seen it, Harry would not have been concerned. He didn't plan to be in the room long and if the door shut all he had to do was reopen it.

Harry was furthest from the door, sticking his head in the closet when the door snapped shut. He looked around at the noise but had returned his attention to what little remained of the closet shelf when he was startled by a voice. The fact he recognized the voice of the infamous Bellatrix LeStrange was swiftly superceded by what the voice was saying.

"I shall never allow you to take over my family's home. It wasn't his to give. You shall not have it!"

Before Harry could draw a breath in surprise, the entire room erupted in flames. Terror stricken, Harry rushed for the door but this was no ordinary fire. Bizarre shapes flowed out of the flames licking at Harry's legs, blocking his path with eerie intent. Almost instantly his jeans were burning. The pain became intense and he stumbled. When he saw flames crawling on the floor he caught himself before falling. Harry was near the window and thought to jump from it but those flaming creatures prevented him. Agonizing pain thudded through his entire body. As he tried to avoid the fire he grabbed for his wand. Pulling it from his pocket Harry's hands, which were now blackened and the skin was peeling back, lost their grip and he dropped the wand. In desperation, he fell to the floor and scrambled to find it. Fire had consumed his clothes and was licking at his flesh before he found the wand. Barely able to see, Harry twisted and apparated, praying he'd get somewhere, anywhere away from there.

Upon hearing the screams coming from the top of the house, Kreacher and Winky rushed up the stairs. The screams came from behind a door but before they could open it, something apparated onto the top floor landing. Realizing the large mass of burnt flesh was Harry; the elves were at his body in a second. He was totally unrecognizable but for his glasses which appeared melted onto his face.

"Master Harry!" Kreacher cried. Not finding a spot to check for a pulse, the old elf listened to Harry's chest and heard a very faint heartbeat. Knowing a human could not survive long so grievously hurt, Kreacher performed a magic innate to his kind, the ancient elf attached his own life force to his master, sustaining him. "Winky! Go to Miss Ginny! Find his friends! Go now!"

With a crack, Winky was gone.

Guided by the magic of her kind, Winky was able to apparate to a place she had never been. Concentrating on finding a certain person led her to the Burrow. People could not just apparate into the house but elf magic worked differently. With a loud crack, Winky appeared in the middle of the kitchen table where the family sat discussing wedding plans.

"Bloody hell!" Ron jumped a foot when the house elf appeared.

Winky looked around and saw Ginny. Rushing across the table she cried. "Help! Help! Master Harry is hurt. You must come!"

Ginny's face blanched white but before she could say a word, Arthur Weasley took charge. "Harry's hurt? Where is he? How is he hurt? Elf!" He stood up.

Winky looked from Miss Ginny, whom she knew, to the tall wizard who seemed in control. "Burned! Master Harry has been burned. You must come!" She demanded, stretching out a hand. "Winky shall take you."

"You lot follow." Arthur ordered, taking the elf's hand. Immediately they vanished with another crack.

Everyone was yelling and rushing out the door, Ginny only behind Ron because he'd been nearer the door. Once far enough away from the house, they each apparated to No. 12 Grimmauld Place, all knowing that was where Winky had come from.

The little elf brought Arthur directly to the top floor landing. "Holey Hell!" He cried, dropping to the floor. He could barely believe this sorry charred lump was a human let alone a boy he thought of as a son. "Harry!" He cried. He found no signs of life but imagined a flicker of a crisped eyelid. The older elf Kreacher sat nearby, staring with unnatural focus upon his master. He also loosely held one of Harry's wrists in both of his hands.

Suddenly he heard the others rushing up the stairs. "Stop!" Arthur bellowed. "Ron, keep everyone downstairs. Molly, get St. Mungo's emergency squad here now! No, Ginny, you cannot come up. Ron, keep her down there. I mean it!"

He heard Ron and Hermione struggling to control his daughter. Arthur feared for her when she saw Harry. While waiting for Molly to bring rescue, Arthur returned his attention to the lad in front of him. He worried that Kreacher would harm Harry by holding onto him. "Kreacher, you can let go. Help is coming." The old elf gave no indication of hearing him.

"Beg pardon, sir." Winky spoke from nearby. "You mustn't separate Kreacher from Master Harry. Kreacher has attached his life force to Master."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

"Kreacher has joined his life to Master's. If he hadn't done this, Master would have already perished." Winky described.

"You are saying Harry is only alive because Kreacher is sustaining his life with his own?"

"Yes, sir." Winky answered.

"Amazing." Was all Arthur returned.

In only a few minutes, Molly returned with the team from St. Mungo's. Arthur stood to allow them room on the landing. Molly had followed them and as she cleared the final step she saw the form lying on the floor. Tripping on the last step, she gasped in horror. "Harry? That can't be Harry!" Arthur caught his wife and held her as they both watched as the healers assessed the situation.

"Good thing the house elf was here." One said. "Kept him alive."

"Too right. I have breath sounds but very erratic."

"Probably scorched his lungs. Anyone know how this happened?"

Arthur turned to Winky. "Where was he before you found him?"

She pointed at the bedroom. The nearest healer opened the door. Smoke was the only evidence a fire had burned in there recently. Arthur realized what might have occurred. Winky had pointed at the same door as, and he whispered the thought aloud, "_fiend fyre_."

"What did you say? _Fiend fyre_? Then someone wanted your friend dead. I've heard stories of traps laid like this. Years ago this was." A healer commented as he and the others prepped Harry for transport.

In extremely urgent cases like this the St. Mungo's team had authorization to apparate from inside dwellings. Before leaving, a healer asked, "May we have the patient's name please?"

Surprised that they didn't know, Arthur answered solemnly. "This is Harry Potter."

All the healing team appeared shocked. Then they were gone, taking Kreacher who continued to sustain Harry's life.

Molly had begun to shudder uncontrollably so Arthur held her tightly but was unable to give her comforting words. Harry had looked too bad to lie to her or give her false hope. When she had calmed sufficiently, she and Arthur went downstairs to face the others who clustered around the staircase. All were crying out questions, all that is, except Ginny. She stared at them silently from her pallid face. Arthur took her in his arms.

"Dad, what's happening? Where's Harry? Why wouldn't you let us up there?" Ron pelted his father with questions.

"Let's go in the drawing room." Arthur guided Ginny that direction. "The team from St. Mungo's has taken Harry to hospital."

"Harry's alive?" Hermione asked in a small voice, tears streaking her face.

"Winky said he was burned." Ginny stated bluntly, staring at her father's face.

He made her sit before sitting beside her. Molly came to sit on her other side. "Arthur, you have to tell them." Ron held Hermione as they waited in fear for their best friend.

"Harry has been burned. It is, well, it is very, very bad." Arthur admitted. He took Ginny's hand. "I could not see any part of his skin, darling, only blackened flesh. Harry's clothes, his hair, all has been seared from his body."

Ginny bolted to the bathroom where she was violently ill. Her mother followed her and held her until she immerged, wan and pasty faced. She was shaking so badly that Ron left Hermione to help his Mum support her back to the couch. Arthur cradled her like when she was small.

"We should get to the hospital." Hermione murmured to the room at large.

"Not yet." Molly replied. Even though she was crying she remained levelheaded. "We must stay out of the way for a bit while they assess the damage and begin treatment. They don't need us underfoot, distracting them when their focus must be on Harry."

Ron perched on a chair and drew Hermione onto his lap. They held one another, seeking comfort. Silence fell as each individual prayed and held their thoughts on Harry's welfare.

A short time passed when Ginny stood up. "I'm going to St. Mungo's." She said with conviction that in no way seemed less by the tears in her eyes. Everyone stood after her. Her words had been the trigger they'd all been waiting for. That was where everyone wanted to be.

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Mishaps was in the heart of London. Along a busy street filled with shops was an old abandoned department store with a trio of mannequins in the display window. Upon apparating discreetly nearby as not to alarm the muggles, the Weasley family pretended to look in at the mannequins and Arthur actually spoke to them. "We're here to check on Harry Potter who was brought by emergency squad." With a tiny crook of a finger, the department store dummy allowed them entrance.

One entered St. Mungo's by simply leaning into the display window. The Weasley's emerged into the visitor's reception area which was already filled with other witches and wizards. A long line ran from the receptionist's window but before they could join the queue a wizard approached them as if he had been waiting for them. "Are you the burn victim's family? Come with me please." He strode off through a set of double doors leading into the heart of the hospital. Grateful not to have had to stand in the line, the Weasley's followed.

They were taken straight to the department for the Desperately Wounded. Inside a separate section for Bad Burns, a senior healer, an older wizard who exuded calm soothing control, met them.

"You are Mr. Potter's family? I am sorry you have to go through such a terrible ordeal. Now, we've begun a course of treatment for the young man and it is hoped he might eventually have a complete recovery. Believe me when I say I have seen burn cases just as bad as Mr. Potter's."

"So his prognosis is good?" Arthur Weasley asked skeptically. While he wanted to be reassured, he had seen how badly Harry had looked.

"I'm afraid it is far too early to predict. Burn cases are a tricky lot. A great deal depends on the patient's inner strength, his will to survive. In many instances shock to their system is far more critical than the burns themselves." The healer explained.

"Harry's will to survive is tremendous." Ron spoke. "It has had to be for a long time or You-Know-Who would have finished him off a long time ago."

"Yes. It is most unfortunate that the wizarding world's most respected hero has been struck down this way. I understand _fiend fyre_ may have been the cause of this?" He inquired.

"We are not positive but I intend to find out." Arthur turned to his family. "I must contact the Minister. We'll sort out what happened. I'll check back with you lot later. Ginny," he took his daughter in his arms and hugged her firmly. "I'll be praying my dear." Arthur left them to go directly to the message center where he contacted Kingsley Shacklebolt and asked him to come see him immediately.

Molly and the rest of them were left outside the burn unit. "Can we see Harry?" She asked.

The healer warned, "Have you already seen him? Severe burns can be very upsetting to look upon. While Mr. Potter is currently submerged in a healing tank, his wounds are still visible."

"I don't care." Ginny said fiercely. "I want to be with Harry."

"Very well, come with me please." In a large room were tanks of varying sizes. Some were small enough for a hand to be submerged and they went all the way up in size big enough for an entire body, which was where they were led. Half a dozen healers stood around the tank monitoring vitals and muttering spells. "Renewal spells must constantly be cast to ensure the fluid works at peak performance." The senior healer described.

The family gathered near. Ron, Hermione and Ginny gasped in horror as they saw Harry for the first time. He was unrecognizable. Ginny wavered faintly and her mother supported her. Ron and Hermione held one another in comfort. His entire body black, Harry floated within the tank, a thin hose stuck down his throat to give him oxygen. One of the nearby healers handed Ron a small packet. He released Hermione so he could open it and see what it was. His heart sank as the wrapping fell away to reveal what was left of Harry's glasses. "Oh, Harry." Ron murmured in sad disbelief. He reverently placed the packet into Ginny's hands who held the only piece of her love she could at her heart.

Finally, after giving them some time as a family, the senior healer regretfully told them that they must leave the room. He promised that later on they could be allowed back in individually but that, for now, the healers needed no distractions from their care of Harry. Reluctantly, they retired to the family room across the hall.

The Minister of Magic knew Arthur Weasley quite well and when he received an urgent message asking for his presence, Kingsley responded immediately. Dropping everything, he went to St. Mungo's. Being the Minister, Kingsley was ushered to the conference room just off the message center where his friend Arthur awaited him. "Arthur, what's happening? Why'd you need to meet me here?" He asked without a greeting.

"Harry Potter has been critically wounded and is upstairs in the Burn section as we speak." Arthur began, fear for Harry in his tone.

"Wounded! Harry?" Kingsley was shocked. "How Arthur? You said the burn section?"

"His house elf came to the Burrow and led us to him. Kingsley, it is bad, very bad." Arthur told his friend.

"Good lord! What can I do?"

"There is a strong possibility that Harry was caught in a _fiend fyre_ trap left at his house." Arthur described. "He's been renovating Grimmauld Place. We went through the house together and found numerous surprises. The top bedroom had seen fire before."

"Damn death eaters!" Kingsley swore savagely. "I will personally gather a team and go there directly, Arthur. We'll get to the bottom of this and not leave the house until the trap has been torn apart."

"Thank you, Kingsley."

"Keep me posted on Harry, right?" The minister requested.

"I will." Arthur promised.

Over the next couple hours other members of the Weasley family arrived at St Mungo's. George came within the first two hours. He appeared quite shaken after he'd been in to see Harry. Bill came directly from Gringott's but could only stay a short time. It was nearing the supper hour when Percy came. He immediately recruited George and the two of them went to get the family some food and brought it back to the family waiting room. Percy's thoughtful action was appreciated though not many had appetites.

Ginny spent a great deal of time in the tank room. She was unwilling to leave Harry alone without one of the family present for any length of time. George was taking another turn sitting near the tank while Ginny was in with the others.

"Ron, you and Hermione should go home and get some sleep." Ron's mother said. "You both have exams in the morning."

"You think I care about those bloody exams? Now? With Harry in there fighting for his life?" Ron responded heatedly.

"There is nothing you can do for Harry, dear. The healers are doing everything they can." Molly remonstrated with her son.

"We can retake the exams at the end of this next year." Hermione put in, not feeling that she and Ron should go.

"You two can come back after exams each day." Arthur Weasley sided with his wife. "We know you are concerned for Harry. That isn't going to change if you are physically here or at Hogwarts."

"Someone should inform Minerva what is going on. You can tell her why Harry isn't there tomorrow." Molly continued.

"We can send Professor McGonagall an owl." Ron argued.

"NEWT's are important." Percy said. "Surely at least you, Hermione, knows this."

"Harry is our best friend. That is where our priority should be." She rebutted.

Ginny stood to face her brother and his fiancé. "You should go home. And tomorrow you should go to Hogwarts. That is what Harry would want. You know this is true. He would feel terribly guilty if he were the reason you didn't take your NEWT's."

This argument convinced them where any others would not. Ginny was absolutely right. Harry would want them to go and he would most definitely feel responsible for their missing their exams. After visiting Harry one more time, Ron and Hermione returned to the Burrow, promising to return straight after the exams the following day.

As evening wore into night, George left them. Ginny's parents suggested she go home as well. At least they tried. When Percy offered his flat to her and his parents to sleep in, they were grateful. Percy's flat wasn't far from the hospital. Molly convinced Ginny to go with her to the flat to clean up and get a little rest, leaving her father to sit with Harry until their return.

The next two days saw little change in Harry's condition. He remained unconscious as he floated in the magically medicated fluid. Ron and Hermione arrived directly from Hogwarts. Arthur was in and out, having to attend to his job. George popped back to the Burrow and brought fresh clothes for his Mum and his sister.

The healers grew more hopeful. They claimed they saw improvement in the larger stretches of flesh around Harry's body. On the third day in the late afternoon the senior healer in charge of Harry's treatment came into the family room with a question for them. Ron and Hermione had been there a short time and hadn't seen Harry yet.

"There is a puzzling development in Mr. Potter's situation for which we hope you might help us." The healer began. "He has shown signs of coming around. He has even opened his eyes. This afternoon during two separate instances he appeared to become aware of his surroundings but he became quite agitated. We were forced both times to invoke sleeping spells on him to keep him from thrashing around. It is vital at this stage that he remain still."

"Couldn't he just have been confused? He wouldn't know where he was, would he?" Molly asked, concerned.

"We spoke to him. He can hear a limited distance." The healer replied. "He either didn't understand or something else was frightening him."

"You say he was frightened of something?" Hermione repeated. She looked at Ron and Ginny. "It could be the tank itself."

"Beg pardon?" The healer inquired.

"In the past year, Harry has suffered two near drownings." Ron described.

"Are you saying being in the fluid is scaring him?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Well, nearly drowning is quite traumatic." Hermione remarked.

"This does sound like a possible conclusion." The healer said. "Unfortunately, if this is the reason it puts us in a dilemma. Mr. Potter will be in that tank for some time to come. If he continues to become agitated when he awakens, we will have no choice but to immobilize him, most likely by keeping him asleep."

"What can we do?" Molly Weasley asked.

"We can try talking to him again. One of you will have to be present at all times. When he shows signs of coming around speak to him. Reassure him." The healer told him.

Since they hadn't been in to see Harry yet, Ron and Hermione took the first watch. Every time they came to the tank, Hermione would weep for many minutes. Ron, who was beyond tears now, held her until she regained control. Ron asked one of the healers if they should talk to Harry yet.

"Best to wait until he comes around. Natural sleep is good for him." Came the answer.

"Is he in pain? Aware of it?" Hermione feared the reply.

"No. The fluid prevents him from feeling anything. It has sedative properties." The healer explained.

Gratified that their friend wasn't suffering, Ron and Hermione settled down to watch Harry. Two hours later they were relieved by Ron's dad. He and Percy had arrived together, Percy once again providing a meal.

Ron and Hermione were leaving just as Ginny was heading in to the tank room. They walked across the hall with her. "How are the exams going?" Ginny asked.

"They're tough." Ron replied. "Be glad when they are over, even though might have to retake them next spring."

"Does everyone know about Harry?"

"No." Hermione answered. "We only told Professor McGonagall what's happened. She is naturally concerned."

"We've been telling friends that Harry is ill." Ron said. "We're worried too many visitors will arrive here at the hospital. He wouldn't want to be seen this way."

"It's a good idea." Ginny agreed as she opened the tank room door. "Good night."

It was her shift that Harry came around once more. She saw him shift slightly within the fluid. Ginny stood above his head, leaned closer to the fluid as a healer instructed, and watched. As soon as she saw Harry's emerald green eyes she nearly sobbed. She'd feared never to see them open again. She had mastered her revulsion at his blackened flesh. It was a temporary condition and she had determined to ignore it.

At first Harry clearly saw nothing. It didn't help, of course, that he wore no glasses. At the healer's encouragement Ginny spoke. "Harry. Harry, it's me, Ginny." His eyes moved, looking for her. "Harry you are in hospital."

He saw her blurry image through the fluid. Suddenly he seemed to become more aware because he looked around, trying to turn his neck. "Don't move, Harry." Ginny said to him. His eyes tried to focus on her once again. He squinted, trying to see. "You cannot have your glasses, Harry." She told him. "I'm sorry but the healers say while you are recuperating things will have to remain fuzzy." Ginny could tell he was getting tired already. "Go to sleep, Harry. It's the best thing."

He did drift off and the healer praised Ginny on how she'd spoken to him. "You kept his mind off his surroundings. If we can continue as you've begun he won't resist the treatment."

Ginny went to report to the family that she'd been able to speak to Harry. George had arrived and he was to take the next shift so the family explained what they were doing with Harry. "But what do I say to him?" He asked.

Arthur Weasley had a suggestion. "Tell him again he is in hospital. We are trying to avoid calling any attention to the fact that he is in the fluid. Tell him how the shop is coming. We don't really know if he comprehends what we are saying but he can hear us. I can only hope that our presence is comforting to him."

Percy sent Ginny and both his parents to his flat to get some sleep, insisting he could rest there in the family room before his turn with Harry began.

Over the next few days, while the Weasley's slowly saw a change to Harry's body, they kept his few waking moments occupied by one-sided conversations. One subject that Ron and Hermione avoided was NEWT's which were now ended.

One afternoon over a week following the accident the Minister of Magic visited the family to report the findings of the investigation to the _fiend fyre_ trap which had been confirmed as the cause of Harry's injuries. "We've discovered that some time after you three infiltrated the ministry and consequently were followed to Grimmauld Place, Bellatrix LeStrange entered the house and put numerous curses and traps around the premises. We presume she saved _fiend fyre_ specifically for Sirius's old bedroom because of her virulent hatred of him." Kingsley related. "Grimmauld Place was the Black family home. She would have learned that Harry had inherited the place. You, Arthur, found and dismantled the other curses and traps. The _fiend fyre_ trap is devilishly tricky. Bellatrix had obviously hidden it well."

"How was it triggered?" Arthur asked.

"It took a few days to figure that out. Turns out, the trap was only sprung if a person was alone in the room with the door closed." Kingsley concluded.

"But the trap is gone now, right?" Ron wanted to know.

"Yes. We also went back through every nook and cranny in the place to make sure nothing else was waiting for an unwary moment. Everything appears clear." He answered.

"Thank you so much, Minister." Hermione said for them all.

A day came a week later when Harry awoke alone but for the healers. He did not realize that this was not the first time he'd woken up. When he noticed he was floating he was more curious than anything else. Harry squinted, trying to see. It wasn't until he turned to look for his glasses that he comprehended he was actually under what he took to be water. Before he had a chance to be concerned, a voice spoke above his head.

"Harry, you're awake again." Ron had just arrived. He saw his friend's eyes, the expression just starting to be panicky. "Relax, mate. You are breathing, really you are. It's a bit differently than usual, that's all."

Looking very skeptical, Harry became agitated but Ron distracted him yet again. "Harry, you mustn't get all worked up. The healers will make you sleep again. They've done it before."

"Just chill, mate. You aren't gasping are you? No. You are fine. I know it is hard but you are getting air." Ron kept up a flow of words while gesturing to a healer to get his sister.

Ginny came running to the tank. She leaned over and put her face as close to the fluid as possible so Harry would be able to focus on her without squinting too badly. "Hello, love. I see my brother has been monopolizing your company."

Ron bantered back loud enough so Harry would hear because the distraction was working. "Hey, he's my friend. I can visit him." Ginny grinned as she realized why Ron was acting confrontational.

"Well, too bad." She returned. "It's my turn with him, Ron. Go away."

"That's real nice. See ya later, Harry."

Harry was more alert this time than he'd been since he had begun to regain consciousness. He forgot to be frightened and looked at Ginny and, when he tried to speak, realized something was in his mouth. When he started to put a hand up to it, Ginny quickly spoke. "No! Harry, stop." Thankfully, he looked at her in query. "You have a tube in your throat, my love. You have to leave it be." Harry promptly felt for it but only touched it. Unfortunately, this brought his hand into his range of vision. Startled, his eyes grew big. His fingers still showed considerable burn damage. The healers had explained that the extremities were often the most stubborn areas in terms of healing.

Harry didn't know all this. It was highly probable he didn't remember anything. He looked at his other hand and saw the same injuries there. Then he noticed the new flesh growing on his arms.

"Harry, don't be scared." Ginny said in a bracing tone. "You were badly injured recently, you might not recall."

Harry tried to be calm but he'd been handed too much too soon. The healer's in the room who monitored his vitals saw signs of panic and, before it could go farther than thrashing around, began the spells to send him back to sleep.

Before he slept, Ginny spoke to him once more. "It'll be all right, Harry, I promise. They are making you sleep again. I love you, Harry. I will be nearby when you awaken."

The next few times Harry woke up it became apparent he could not cope with the situation being thrown at him. He definitely hated being in the fluid and did not like the breathing tube. The healers and the Weasley family watched as he became more aware of the extent of his injuries every time he awoke. It was decided Harry would be removed from the tank in part because it would bring him peace of mind. The move would necessitate he be sedated as the process was delicate enough that the healers did not want Harry moving about. The family waited across the hall and when Molly and Ginny were allowed back in they found Harry lying in a shallow tank. His body was still under fluid but his head was supported above the liquid. The tube had been removed and he was breathing on his own.

"That should make him feel better." Molly commented. "Will he be able to speak now?" She asked one of the healers.

"His throat should be fine. He'll be hoarse but that is because of the tube. A day or two and he'll be talking normally." One healer explained.

The healers warned the two women that the patient would want to touch, possibly scratch, the newly grown skin. A certain amount of touching was okay but scratches must be prevented at all costs. The most susceptible area now his head was out of the fluid would be his ears. Molly and Ginny promised to do what they could.

The senior healer had recommended telling the patient only that information deemed needed for his mental well-being. He allowed that Harry could have new glasses so he could see but had to be specially made of a light weight material so as to put no pressure on his face whatsoever.

When Harry came to he immediately noticed the difference in his hearing. Sounds were sharp where before they had been muffled. He opened his eyes and found he could see clearer but that was because he was out of the liquid. Being out of the tank brought immense relief. Harry realized someone was standing next to him and turned his head to see Ginny and her mother.

"Hello, Harry dear." Molly said cheerfully. "As you are now aware, you are out of the fluid tank. Only your head though. The rest of your body is still submerged. The healers hope you'll be out of even that in a few more days."

They were allowed to touch Harry's face and when he looked at Ginny she gently held the back of her hand against his cheek. "Hello love. I am so happy you are well enough to come up out of the tank."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but it took him two tries to get his voice to cooperate. "Ginny." He frowned at the sound of his own voice. "How long?"

Ginny answered. "More than two weeks, you have been here, Harry. It's been a long road. I have, we all have been very concerned."

"What happened?" Harry found it easy to speak in short phrases. He didn't want to think about long sentences just yet.

The one thing they would like to avoid was the first thing, of course, Harry would ask. "You were in a fire, Harry." Molly said simply. "You were burned."

"It's why you're in the tank, Harry." Ginny explained. "The fluid is repairing your skin."

Harry looked at his body. It appeared nearly normal to him, a little pink perhaps. He wondered what it had been like. "Bad?"

"It was bad, very bad." Molly answered. "It's all healing nicely now."

Harry looked again. "Why pink?" He referred to the color of his skin.

"That's new skin, Harry. It will return to a natural color once you are completely out of the fluid." Ginny described. "Do you hurt anywhere, love?"

"No." Harry replied. "Can I have my glasses?" He disliked the fuzziness.

Ginny produced a pair of frames that were not his own. When Harry looked confused she explained as she gently placed them on his face. "I know these aren't your normal glasses, Harry, but they are the correct strength for your eyes. The healers say you must use these for now."

"At least I can see." Harry remarked in relief as everything around him came into focus.

"Better?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, thank you." Harry studied Ginny and her mum. "You look tired."

Molly laughed. "Ah, Harry, we are perfectly fine now you are awake. I think I'll go contact the rest of the family to let them know you are out of the big tank."

As she walked away, Ginny stroked Harry's cheek again. "I've missed touching you." She commented. "Are you needing anything, Harry?"

"Don't know." He replied. He lifted his hand out of the liquid and looked at it a moment. He slowly wiggled the fingers. They were quite stiff and looked very raw. Harry grimaced at their appearance. He tentatively reached toward Ginny, wanting to touch her. When his fingers contacted her cheek in return he felt nothing, he couldn't feel her skin. He pressed harder and, while he could see her cheek push in, he still felt nothing.

Harry was upset. "I can't feel you."

One of the healers came into his line of vision. "Do not be alarmed, Mr. Potter. The healing fluid has sedative properties which is muting your sense of touch. Once you are out of the fluid everything will return to normal."

Ginny stroked his cheek again. "You can feel my hand on your cheek, can't you Harry?"

"Yes." He replied, somewhat reassured. "Touch somewhere else."

Ginny smiled gently and complied. She ran fingers across his nose which he wrinkled because it was a reflex. She smoothed his forehead, touched his chin. When she ran a finger around an ear he jerked. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not hurt," Harry said sheepishly. "Tickles." Ginny chuckled with relief.

"You missed a spot." Harry said petulantly. Ginny was pleased to see a humorous gleam in his eyes.

"And where might that be?" She asked.

"Lips." He whispered with a grin.

"Ah! Mustn't forget those." She started to tease and only touch with her fingers but then leaned over and, oh-so-gently, kissed her love. His soft sigh of pleasure made her happy.

"Harry?" Came a voice from behind Ginny. "Harry Potter, you are out of the liquid an hour and already you are making out with my sister?" Ron bounded into view with a big grin on his face, Hermione smiling beside him.

Harry returned the grin. "Well, you know. Catching up." Everybody chuckled.

"How are you, Harry? Happy to be above water?" Hermione asked, looking at him critically. She thought she saw dark fuzz beginning to grow on his head. A vast improvement over as little as a week ago.

"Glad to be out." Harry hadn't the energy to make long responses. He was happy his friends were there. "Ginny said two weeks."

"Yeah. You were a right old fish for a while." Ron responded. "Must say you are looking loads better."

"We were afraid we'd lose you, Harry." Hermione spoke rather weepy.

"Am okay. Why crying?" Harry never liked to see Hermione cry.

"Men! I'm happy you're all right, that's all." She retorted, wiping her eyes.

"Two weeks." Harry said disjointedly. He appeared concerned. He looked at Ron then Hermione. "NEWT's?"

"They're over, mate." Ron replied. "And believe you me, they are as nasty as everyone says."

"Took them then?" Harry asked.

"Ginny convinced us you would want us to go take them." Hermione explained. "Ron and I were all set to skip them so we could stay here with you."

Harry thought about it. "Smart girl, Ginny." He was pleased when she gave him another little kiss. He was starting to feel tired. Ginny must have sensed this because she told the others they all should leave but Harry whispered "Stay with me." before she could turn to go.

"Very well, I'll stay." She promised. She lay a gentle hand on his forehead and stroked idly with her thumb. Harry dozed off to her soothing touch.

From that time, Harry began to make rapid progress. His stamina grew until he could remain awake for hours at a time. Family members were nearly always there to keep him company. Arthur Weasley was on hand one evening when he finally graduated to a real bed. Harry did not enjoy being the subject of a hover charm but endured the necessity of it since it meant finally getting out of the fluid.

"Better, Harry?" Arthur asked after he was settled into a private room which the minister of magic arranged for his use.

"It is wonderful to be out of the fluid." Harry replied fervently. "Well, nearly." He continued, looking at his leg which was encased in a bubble of healing liquid. The healers had informed him that that leg had taken the brunt of the flames and it was possible it would take a long time to fully heal and get strong. "Arthur, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" He inquired.

"No one's said anything but," Harry began. "The fire was in Sirius's old bedroom, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Harry. It was. And yes, it was _fiend fyre_." Arthur answered the next obvious question.

Harry nodded. "Do you have any details of what happened?"

"Actually, I do. Kingsley sent a team to your house to investigate and the results came back that you were caught in a hidden trap. One I missed when we did our walk through." Arthur apologized. "Bellatrix LeStrange was the person who laid all those curses and left the nasties. She is also the one who set off the fire which destroyed the bedroom. Turns out she set the secondary trap quite cleverly. It wasn't until someone, you, were in the bedroom alone with the door closed that the trap was sprung."

"So it might not have been me to be caught in the trap." Harry commented.

"Perhaps, but Bellatrix had known you had inherited so we must presume you were her target." Arthur concluded.

"Would explain why the tapestry was gone. If she laid the traps she would have taken it and the painting." Harry said.

"Suppose so" Arthur agreed. "Well, you can rest assured the trap is gone. Kingsley had the team recheck the house as well. Everything appears clear."

"Good."


	7. Part 7

By morning Harry could feel again in his body, except for the one leg still in fluid. He gloried in simple things like the feel of the blanket against his skin. When Ginny arrived, he enjoyed stroking her hair. Harry insisted she poke him in various places while he closed his eyes so he could identify where she was touching. Giggling at his enthusiasm, she complied.

While feeling had returned, Harry's strength was minimal. He'd been through a tremendous trauma and, also, he'd been inactive for over three weeks. A full teacup required Ginny's helping hand to reach his lips. The healers reassured him his strength would begin to return rapidly once he began using the dormant muscles. And it did. Several days later he was standing on his feet ready to take his first step in nearly a month.

Harry had been practicing to stand to strengthen his legs before today's important step, or steps as he hoped it would become. He'd been working on his upper body strength and his arms were becoming firmer already. He stood with a cane in one hand, gripping Ron's arm with the other as he started out by putting his healthier leg forward and, coordinating with the cane, pulled the other leg up even with the other.

If it weren't for Ron and the cane Harry would have toppled right over. With grim determination he took another step. Harry made it across the room to a chair which Ron helped him down into. He was shaking like a proverbial leaf. Breathing heavily, Harry was nevertheless pleased he'd made it as far as he had.

Ginny, who was standing nearby, came forward and embraced him for his success. Then in a swift move took away his cane. "That's enough for now." She told him. Harry frowned at her and tried to grab back the cane.

"Ginny! Give it back." Harry protested. She refused and neatly carried the cane back to the bed and dropped it there. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I know you, Harry. You have no intention of taking this slowly." Ginny blazed at him. "Well I don't intend to let you over-do things. You will rest for a bit and, maybe if you are a good boy, I'll let you walk back to your bed."

Ron and Hermione chuckled. They both knew Harry and agreed with Ginny's assessment. He would stubbornly push himself. It was up to his friends to make him slow down. "Give it up, Harry." Ron advised. "She's just as stubborn as you are. And she has the temporary advantage of possessing your wand."

When the healers had deemed him healthy enough Harry had been allowed to have his wand which fortunately had come out of the fire unblemished. He was discouraged, however, from using it to help his physical shortcomings. Ginny had convinced him to allow her to keep it safe for him. She approached him now with determination. "I will give you the cane when you've rested. You'll get your wand when the healers release you from hospital." She assured him. Ginny bent to kiss him thoroughly to which he responded as a matter of course. Then she continued speaking. "You are progressing quite well. You know the healers agree and that you will likely get to go home this weekend."

"I have to. I won't miss the wedding." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione firmly. Sunday, the two of them were to take vows.

"Then I suggest you behave yourself so you can stand up with us." Hermione said forthrightly. Changing the subject, she reached into her bag and pulled several items out of it. "Here, I nearly forgot. Molly sent these along. They arrived first thing."

She passed out the familiar square envelopes which, all knew, came from Hogwarts. Ginny's was the usual letter, reminding her to be at King's Cross by 11 o'clock on September 1st. The second sheet listed the school books and supplies she would need for her final year as a student. "What's this addendum?" She asked. "It says that a possible extra book will be added as required reading later on." Harry read it and shrugged. Ron and Hermione merely looked at each other guiltily.

Harry, Ron and Hermione each received letters from Hogwarts also. In addition to their individual book lists, their letters reminded them that, as adults, they were expected to provide their own transportation to and from Hogwarts each day of term. The letters went on to request that those students planning to volunteer to tutor or student-teach as needed to please arrive the Monday prior to the commencement of classes to receive the appropriate training and assignments.

"I wonder what they will have us doing?" Hermione commented.

Ron looked at her affectionately. "Sweetheart, they'll have you teaching several classes I'm sure. Charms definitely."

"I'd say transfiguration or potions are a good bet as well." Harry added. "McGonagall might not think I'm fit enough for anything right away but surely I could tutor something."

"One doesn't have to walk well to teach, Harry." Hermione reminded him. "If you take things easy you shouldn't have problems."

"Yeah, Harry." Ron agreed. "You are getting better every day. I'm betting you get to do Defense Against the Dark Arts for sure."

"I do know it quite well, don't I?" Harry humorously remarked.

"All three of you do." Ginny added. She stood behind Harry's chair and squeezed his shoulders. "As long as the curse has been broken I wouldn't mind you teaching DADA." For as long as any of them had attended Hogwarts the position of Defense Professor had only lasted one year. Their previous teachers had been killed, maimed or otherwise prevented from coming back for a second year.

"One should hope since it was likely Riddle who cursed the position it's power was broken when Harry defeated him. Oh, shut up, Harry." Ron added when his friend would have demurred his accomplishment.

The girls laughed. Hermione spoke of another topic, one of which Harry did not know. "Ron and I have rented a small flat in Hogsmeade for the duration of the school year."

"You have, how wonderful!" Harry was happy for them. Their lives were coming together nicely.

"What about you, Harry? Where will you be?" Ron asked. "Grimmauld Place?"

"Don't know. Makes sense but it won't be the same without Kreacher." Harry had been quite saddened to learn that the ancient elf had died to sustain Harry's life until he had been rescued after the fire.

"Winky will be there, remember." Ginny told him bracingly. She had been keeping the house elf posted on Harry's progress throughout his recovery. At Harry's request, Ginny had also brought Winky to his hospital room the other day so he could see how she was faring without Kreacher. When she had addressed him as 'Master' he had been momentarily surprised. Then Harry had acknowledged her acceptance of him by promising to be a good and kind master. She had beamed happily and had departed for home.

"I know." Harry responded to Ginny's comment. "I'm sure Winky will be very happy to take care of me and I know I'll need her help for awhile." He and Ginny had already discussed his future living arrangements. Harry would no longer feel comfortable at the Burrow once Ron and Hermione were married and off on their own.

"You'll be able to apparate to school everyday." Hermione said. "After all, there will be many of us 8th years doing the same thing." Since they had never finished the official final year at Hogwarts, they could not be considered 7th years. Ginny was a true 7th year so the three of them had begun calling this next school year as their 8th year, thus themselves 8th year students.

"It's not apparating I'm worried about." Harry thought it out loud. "It's the walk up to the castle from the gates. The healers say it will likely be months before I am walking as well as I was."

"We'll think of something, Harry." Ron assured his friend. "First thing is to get walking at all."

"Well, Ginny?" Harry looked up over his shoulder at her. "Have I rested long enough for another go?"

Harry was released from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Mishaps the day before Ron and Hermione's wedding. He still had a long road ahead of him but just being alive and out of hospital was enough for the time being. George and Ginny were on hand to escort him outside the hospital where they apparated toward home. At the Burrow, he was prepared to be greeted by the family but not quite so many of them. Every single member of the Weasley clan was in the yard, not only to greet Harry, but setting up tables for dinner and a small rehearsal afterward.

Molly Weasley fussed over Harry and soon made him sit at the table. Negotiating the yard with his cane, Harry soon found a seat. Pleasant conversation bounded back and forth across the table. Topics ranged from tomorrow's wedding to the new year at Hogwarts to Bill and Fleur's expected parenthood. Dinner turned out to consist of many of Harry's favorite foods for which he was happy to eat extra servings of. Molly surprised him by bringing out a late birthday cake. He had been in the tank in the hospital when he turned eighteen.

Following the short rehearsal, everyone but Charlie, Percy and George headed inside. Those three had borrowed a tent and planned to sleep outdoors so that everyone else had a place to sleep. As Harry struggled to make it up the few steps into the kitchen he wondered how he would ever make it up all the stairs to a bedroom. He needn't have worried for he saw the couch had been made up for him in the living room. Harry bid everyone goodnight as they flowed passed him until only Ginny remained. She embraced him and they shared many kisses before she went up.

Ron and Hermione wed the next morning at eleven. They had chosen to have only close family in attendance including Hermione's muggle parents. They had nervously agreed to side-along apparition with Arthur and Charlie early that morning. Happy to see their daughter get married to the man she loved, the Grangers conversed pleasantly to the family. They were also pleased to meet Harry whom Hermione had spoken of so often.

The early wedding also allowed for time to move their things to their flat in Hogsmeade. Before leaving in the late afternoon, Ron and Hermione took Harry aside for a private chat. "Guys, we can chat some other time. You just got married. What you have to say to me can't be that important."

"Wrong there, mate." Ron refuted. He and Hermione had requested some time alone with Harry so they sat at the tables that were still outside.

"What could possibly be so important?" Harry asked.

"We've got something to share with you before we get to Hogwarts tomorrow, Harry." Hermione began. "Or rather, Ron does."

"No, Hermione. It's both of us and you know it. It would never have gotten so far if you hadn't pushed me." Hermione's husband replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry wondered.

"You remember last week when we got our Hogwarts letters?" Ron began. Harry nodded and waited for his friend to continue. "Ginny's list had a note saying there may be an additional book added for required reading."

Harry remembered but hadn't been concerned. "So?"

"So you need advance warning about this new book." Hermione stated.

Harry's gut dropped. "It's something about me."

"A large part, yes." Ron placed a package in Harry's lap.

Harry hesitated in opening the package. He'd never seen anything ever written about him to be close to correct. The thought of something about him becoming required reading filled Harry with dread. Slowly, he lifted the lid off the package to reveal a newly printed book. Books, he realized, as Harry spotted a second book beneath the first.

The first book couldn't bother him. It was entitled: Tom Riddle, Dark Lord Rising.

Harry lifted the cover and flipped quickly through the pages, seeing a history about the man who became Lord Voldemort. It wasn't until he had closed the book and sat admiring the cover that he saw the author's name. "What! Ron?" Harry looked up at his friend in astonishment as the truth of the matter sank in. The name of the book's author read Ronald B. Weasley. Ron gave a modest grin but didn't say anything.

"Ron, this is incredible. This is the project you were working on? It's wonderful. I'm happy for you." Harry enthused.

"Better hold those thoughts, Harry. There's still the book beneath." Ron said in a totally nervous voice.

Now more curious than anything, Harry lifted aside the first book and set it on the table to reveal the next. This book was entitled: Lord Voldemort vs The Boy Who Lived.

Harry just stared. A quick glance told him that his friend had also written this book. He finally raised his eyes to meet Ron's. After a false start, Harry found his voice. "You wrote a book. About me." It was a statement.

"Not just about you, Harry." Hermione inserted. "About Voldemort too."

Harry wasn't sure how to take this. "Why, Ron?" He held no rancor towards his friend as of yet.

"The story has to be told, Harry. This part started out as a diary then escalated." Ron explained. "I showed it to Hermione and she convinced me to finish it. Then we took it to a publisher. They want to print it, Harry."

"Ron's book is an accurate history of the past eighteen years, Harry." Hermione described. "Seventeen really as it begins just before, well, just before you got your scar."

Harry couldn't meet their eyes. He was not sure how he felt about this. His best friend had written a book basically about his life.

"Harry." Ron asked for his attention so he met his gaze. "Someone will write this, this history." He stumbled over the wording. "That is how I've tried to write it, as a history. What if some other person like Rita Skeeter writes about it? I like to think I told the complete truth. The publisher feels it is done well. They put feelers out and they came back positive, even from Hogwarts. But I have told them I won't go ahead with the book unless you agree."

"Read it, Harry. Please."

There was no time the rest of that day to think about the book. The family gathered again to send the new couple on their way. Despite the earlier bombshell, Harry was able to be happy as he said goodbye. And even though he would be seeing them as soon as tomorrow, their threesome was now forever broken. After they left he felt a trifle sad. Then Ginny was there hugging him and trying to bring his spirits back up.

Harry appreciated her attempts and set his feelings aside. Within an hour of Ron and Hermione's departure, Harry was ready to leave the Burrow to officially move into Grimmauld Place. Since he needed help moving his stuff, George cheerfully lent him a hand. Once in the door Harry wondered how he would manage. Ginny grinned and pulled him into the drawing room where, to his surprise, his newly purchased bed had been installed.

"When did this arrive?" Harry asked.

"Two weeks ago. Winky came and told me." Ginny explained. She pointed to her older brother. "George and Ron set it up in here a few days ago."

"Thanks, George." Harry turned to him.

"No problem, Harry. We sort of guessed the stairs would pose a bit of a problem." George shrugged it off. "Be a bit tight in here for a while, though."

It was Harry's turn to shrug. "I'll be spending most of my time at Hogwarts anyway."

"Well, I'm off to the shop. Been gone for two days and need to check on things. See ya soon, Harry." Ginny gave her brother a hug goodbye then Harry and she walked him to the door.

Back inside the drawing room, Harry looked at the new bed again then joined Ginny on the couch. He was grateful to sit down. His leg was very weak and it would begin to pain him if he were on it too long. Easing down beside her, he set the cane to the side and turned to Ginny. She put her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her. This was the first time in a month they had been entirely alone. With a gentle hand Harry drew her face up to his and kissed his love.

Ginny had missed being with Harry like this. She had thought she had lost him forever. As she recalled her first sight of his body after the fire she began to cry. No big sobs, just tears. Harry tasted the saltiness as they rolled down her cheeks. When he went to pull back she clung to his head, keeping the kiss going. Harry thought he understood. They continued to kiss until Harry sensed Ginny was calm once more. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I am now." She shook her head. "You can't possibly know what it was, to see you, to think our future was over before it had begun."

"No one's told me. What I looked like." Harry murmured. "At first I know it was to prevent my being upset. After, I suppose no one wanted to remember."

"Do you really want to be told?" She asked.

"If it were to help erase it from your mind, to help you, I would hear it." Harry told her. "I can't remember any of it, you see, not even being here that day."

"That is probably a blessing." Ginny remarked.

"May be." He returned. "But if it returns, the memory, I know I have you to help me with it." Harry had pleased her with that for she smiled. Ginny kissed him once more then stood to go. She lent him an arm as he came up beside her. "Will I have to wait till term starts to see you?"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "You'd better not wait that long, Harry Potter."

He grinned. "How about an official date then? Tuesday evening. I'll come to the Burrow and we'll go out somewhere."

She giggled but he could tell she liked the idea. "I accept. Walk me to the door then and give me a kiss goodbye." Since his arm was already around Ginny's waist, Harry didn't think about any other support as they walked into the hall. After several kisses he saw her out the door. It wasn't until he had turned around and nearly lost his balance that Harry realized he'd left the cane in the drawing room.

With a sigh he pulled out his wand. "_Accio_ cane." The cane whisked into his hand. Tucking his wand away, Harry shuffled to the kitchen door but made no attempt to go down the steps. "Winky?"

The little house elf scurried into view. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Could you please fix me some tea?"

"Of course, Master. I'll bring it up shortly." She beamed happily to be of service to him once again.

Harry returned to the drawing room and rummaged around his belongings until he found what he was looking for. He had just settled into one of his new chairs with Ron's book when Winky carried in the tea tray. "Thank you, Winky." He told her as she set the tray at his elbow.

"My pleasure, Master Harry. Shall I pour?"

"Yes, thank you." The elf poured then returned to the kitchen, leaving him to his tea.

Harry flipped opened the second of Ron's books as he sipped his tea. As Hermione had hinted, it began with Godric's Hollow. He had been afraid reading his own life's story would bother him but he found he could be objective. Ron had presented the facts as clearly as if he'd been a reporter at Harry's house watching the events unfold. With barely a twinge he read of his mother's sacrifice and how the killing curse had then been turned upon him.

Only a token few pages covered the ten years Harry had spent with his muggle relations. As it was a book about wizarding history that was understandable. Ron did detail Harry's meeting of Hagrid and he chuckled as he recalled those amazing first days upon learning his heritage. He became absorbed in reading about his first year at Hogwarts, about Quirrell and the sorcerer's stone. Harry read up until his name came out of the Goblet of Fire before realizing his eyes were burning from fatigue. Closing the book, Harry made himself go to bed.

Giving himself extra time for the long walk, Harry apparated to the gates in front of Hogwarts early the following morning. The grounds were misty and the atmosphere hushed. He'd quite forgotten how beautiful it was as he began the walk up the long winding drive. When he'd been fit the walk up to the castle would have only taken Harry fifteen minutes but, because of his leg, and from having to take frequent rests, that morning he was just approaching the main doors nearly an hour later.

Hearing his name called behind him, Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione just coming around the last curve. He waited for his friends to catch up and together they arrived at the main castle entrance.

"Harry, you look all done in." Hermione said worriedly.

"It was a long walk." He shrugged, studying the steps leading inside. Before he could take the first step Ron was there lending an arm. Grateful for the support Harry managed, one step at a time, to get inside before anyone came along. "Thanks." He said, breathing heavily.

The trio went into the Great Hall where they found Professor McGonagall already within. "Good morning."

"Morning Professor." Hermione replied cheerfully. The other two gave their greetings as well.

Once they were at the top of the hall, Ron saw to it that Harry sat at the end of a bench so he wouldn't have to climb over like they'd always done. Though glad to sit, Harry felt a little uncomfortable as Professor McGonagall came over to them. "I was sorry to hear of your accident, Harry. It pleases me that you have recovered and are able to join us this week."

"Thanks, Professor. I am happy to be here." Harry replied. They might have spoken further but other people began arriving. Soon Neville joined he, Ron and Hermione. Seamus and Dean soon were sitting near as well. Harry shoved his cane to the floor as to not call attention to himself.

At 9 o'clock Professor McGonagall called the gathering to order. "I want to thank all of you for coming and for being generous enough to volunteer your time to assist Hogwarts in what will be a very hectic year."

"As we explained several weeks ago we, the staff, will be spread very thin because we must one, re-teach what the 'death eaters' the Carrow's twisted and two, we will attempt to allow you former 7th years to complete your education."

"Professor, if it's okay, we've begun thinking of ourselves as '8th years'." Ron spoke up.

"Really? 8th years? Well that is appropriate, isn't it?" Professor McGonagall shrugged. "8th years it is then, Mr. Weasley." Ron shared smiles with Hermione and Harry.

"The staff has been reviewing grades and classroom performance reports for all 8th years whom we hope will assist us. Please do not feel left out if we don't call on you to student-teach. If anything, it will be the tutors who perform the most important function." She paused. "Today it is my job to assign you to the professors you will be working with. Over the course of the next few days you shall be coached in how to be of most assistance."

With that she began calling out names from a roll of parchment. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione remained and McGonagall put down the parchment. "Miss Granger, there are several places that your excellent mind can be of help to us. I thought you might like to choose where you would prefer to teach. There is charms, potions, arithmancy, and transfiguration."

"Is there an order of need?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Potions and transfiguration will be probably the most difficult classes to find help for." She was told. "If you choose either of those I intend to ask Mr. Weasley to help with first and second year charms."

"Me?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Your OWL grade was excellent, Mr. Weasley. I daresay you've improved since then. I am confident you'll be able to teach the younger course grades without too much difficulty." Ron appeared stunned at McGonagall's confidence in him.

"Well, if Ron agrees to help in charms, I should prefer to teach transfiguration over potions. But I'll do both if necessary." Hermione replied.

"Both would hamper your own education." Came the answer. "So, transfiguration it will be. I think first through third years will be sufficient. Thank you, Miss Granger."

Ron patted his wife's back in congratulations and turned to the professor. "You should know that Hermione isn't 'Miss Granger' any longer, Professor. She is Mrs. Weasley now."

Sputtering briefly in surprise, McGonagall recovered quickly. "Really? Well congratulations to the both of you."

Hermione was blushing. "Thank you, Professor."

"Since it is I you need to meet with, you may as well remain seated while I finish up with these two." Professor McGonagall returned to business. "We've already talked about you teaching 1st and 2nd year charms, Mr. Weasley, but I am hoping you will consent to some tutoring as well. The teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts will be requiring as much assistance as they can get, that course being one the Carrows twisted so horribly."

"I'll do what I can, Professor." Ron stated firmly.

"Thank you. On a side note, the staff and I hope to be assigning that additional reading as soon as possible. Congratulations on a job well done."

Ron flushed and gave Harry an apologetic shrug before replying. "Thanks, Professor."

"Who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That is a problem, actually. We haven't been able to find someone qualified for the position who is not already committed elsewhere." Professor McGonagall began. "However, the school governors have agreed to a trial program that should cover our needs. You lot will remember Professor Grubbly-Plank?" They did. She had filled in for Hagrid in care of magical creatures on numerous occasions. "She has agreed to come on board and teach the 'creature' portion in DADA. Professor Grubbly-Plank is totally qualified for that area."

"But what about the rest of it?" Harry asked in concern.

"Quite frankly, Mr. Potter, we are hoping you will consent to fill in the other part of the class." McGonagall said bluntly.

Harry could not have understood her. He looked closely at her and saw that she was in deadly earnest. He shook his dead in disbelief. "You must be joking! Me? I was prepared to teach the younger classes but are you actually suggesting I, I . . ."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I and the school governors are hoping you will consent to teach the defense half of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"All ages?" Harry asked, stunned nearly out of his mind.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Came the response.

"But how will Harry have time to attend his own classes if he is teaching full time?" Hermione asked.

"It won't be full time if Grubbly-Plank is working on the creature part. And I should add that the Minister of Magic has arranged for several aurors to come for special seminars for the upper grade levels." Professor McGonagall described. "Mr. Potter will not have to be present when he is not the one doing the actual teaching. A schedule has tentatively been worked out where certain classes are doing the defense half while the other is working on creatures. That should leave time for Mr. Potter's education." She finished.

"Professor McGonagall, how do I know what I teach each grade level?" Harry was feeling overwhelmed at the prospect.

"There has always been set procedures for these things, Mr. Potter." She paused, seeing how scared he was. "Harry, you'll do fine. We'll be here to assist you. The staff and I remember your illegal defense group a few years ago. Think of this job as a larger version of your group." She said kindly.

"I suggest you gentlemen head to the proper classroom. Professor Flitwick will be waiting for you, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said. "And Harry, Professor Grubbly-Plank will be able to guide you, I'm sure."

Ron and, after picking up his cane, Harry left the Great Hall. Partly because his leg had stiffened, Harry took his time crossing the entrance hall. Ron was trying to reassure his friend when Harry came to an abrupt stop. "Come on, Harry. It'll be just like the DA. You can do it!"

"Ron, shut up for a minute." Harry turned to his friend in chagrin. "How the hell am I going to get to the fourth floor?" He was staring in horror at the long flights of stairs looming above them, his cane set on the first step.

"Crap." Was Ron's comment as he realized his friend's predicament. "I guess I could help you."

"I'll never make it that far, Ron. You know it." Harry was shaking his head.

Behind them they heard Hermione and Professor McGonagall coming out of the Great Hall. "What are you two dawdling around for?" McGonagall asked testily.

"Harry can't climb the stairs, Professor." Ron defended his friend.

"What?" It was only then that McGonagall noticed the cane Harry had been utilizing. "Oh, I see."

"Sorry to be a bother, Professor." Harry said quietly.

"Nonsense. I should have realized." She returned. "Mr. Weasley, kindly fetch Professor Flitwick. He's sure to know a spell to help."

Ron returned with the little charms professor quickly. "Ah, Professor. We require your assistance. Mr. Potter here needs a way to be able to ascend the stairs. He's recently been injured and cannot climb them physically." Harry flushed slightly to have his handicap discussed so openly.

Professor Flitwick stood on a step at eye level with Harry. With a quick glance he took in the cane in Harry's hand. "Would it not be simpler to have Grubbly-Plank come to him?"

"Excuse me, Professor, but I'll need a long-term solution. The healers are uncertain when my leg will get better. It would be unfair to everyone to have them come to me. Plus, I'll have to get to my own classes." Harry explained.

"Quite true. Quite true." Flitwick agreed. He turned to McGonagall. "You may leave him in our hands, Minerva. Mr. Weasley and I shall find a way to help Mr. Potter."

"Thank you. We shall go on then." She and Hermione walked up the stairs, Hermione glancing back once in concern.

"What we need is a more controlled version of _libracorpus_. You can't be hovering upside down." Flitwick was talking to himself as he thought. "I suppose you'll need a way down as well?" He asked Harry.

"Most likely." Was all he returned.

"Hmm. Now I'll try this first, Harry. I don't want you to be injured further." Flitwick began. He took his wand and, while making a upwards motion, said "_verticorpus_". The little professor rose straight up and hovered there. Problem was he could then neither move forward or back. He said _verticorpus_ while making a downwards motion with his wand.

"It's a start, anyway. This may take a bit of time. Mr. Weasley, be so good as to go explain the situation to Professor Grubbly-Plank, won't you? Tell her Mr. Potter will be along as soon as we solve the problem." Flitwick watched as Ron loped up the stairs before turning back to Harry. "_Verticorpus_ is a good start but we need to give it directionality."

Harry waited patiently as he watched the professor try out different versions of the spell. He had an idea but hesitated to bring it up but finally spoke. "Professor, can I make a suggestion? I realize it may be a stupid one."

"What's that, dear boy?"

"When you use the original spell, couldn't you angle your wand to the angle of the stairs?" Harry now thought it sounded foolish.

Professor Flitwick seemed taken aback. "Could it be so simple?" He immediately faced the stairs and with the corrected wand angle repeated _verticorpus_ once again. It worked, after a fashion. The professor went up perhaps seven steps then hung there unmoving. He hovered there thinking for a few minutes then, repeating the spell with the same motion. Again he went up at the indicated angle six or seven steps. Hooting in glee, the charms professor said _verticorpus_ with a straight downward motion, setting himself on flat ground.

"Genious, Mr. Potter! Now, let me try down." Flitwick immediately tried but went nowhere. "Now why didn't it work that time?" He muttered to himself. "Of course! I was already on a firm flat surface. Let's try this." He rose straight up this time then hovered there. Repeating it once more he added a sweeping downward angle. The little professor zoomed down nearly to where Harry stood watching.

"I believe we may have it, Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick said happily. "Why don't you try?"

Harry took out his wand. He noticed Flitwick making an 'up' motion at the proper angle. With a deep breath to iron out his nerves, Harry spoke. "_Verticorpus_." And he made the appropriate angled wand motion. He basically followed the professor's exact trajectory and performed the spell again until he was at the first landing. Hovering several inches off the ground, Harry repeated the spell only lowered himself to the floor. He nearly stumbled when his weak leg touched the ground first but he caught himself.

Turning around, Harry looked down the stairs to see Flitwick beaming. Making a 'come' motion, the professor suggested he try in the way down. Doing as indicated, Harry levitated in place then performed _verticorpus_ at the downward angle. It worked but it freaked Harry out. He felt he was going to fall headfirst down the stairs. Once he was on stable ground, Harry put out his cane to help his balance. Down was not enjoyable at all.

"Very good, my boy! Very good!" Professor Flitwick praised. "Now, I suggest you do the spell non-verbally. The last thing we need is for younger students to be zooming up and down the stairs. Now come, you must get to Grubbly-Plank and I need to find Mr. Weasley."

Professor Grubbly-Plank looked just as Harry remembered her. She stood behind the desk in the defense classroom. She was reading something as she bounced on her toes. When she heard Harry enter, she greeted him jovially. "Ah, Mr. Potter! Happy to have you join me. I understand an injury hampered your arrival?"

"I'm afraid so." Harry answered as he negotiated between the student desks to arrive at the front. "My leg is very weak. I've only been walking a short time and I'd totally forgotten all the staircases here at Hogwarts." He described.

"Understandable. But you're here now." She nodded toward the desk. "Just been studying the syllabus for each grade level. Seems pretty straight forward."

Harry prudently pulled a chair over as they set to discussing methods to teach what would now become a split-focus course. With her guidance over the next few hours, Harry began to see that his half of the teaching did bear a similarity to what he had done in the DA during 5th year.

It wasn't until Ron and Hermione appeared in the classroom that either Harry or Grubbly-Plank notice the afternoon had gone. "Excuse us, please. Do you realize it's nearly suppertime?" Ron asked in a tone meant to interrupt their intense conversation. Both Harry and the professor were amazed at how time had flown. Promising they'd continue on tomorrow, Grubbly-Plank shooed Harry away.

The three friends compared notes as they walked through the halls. At the staircase, Harry made Ron and Hermione hold back because he was nervously convinced he would fall on them on the way down. At each landing he would be relieved he'd made it that far. As soon as he started down to the next landing, his friends followed behind.

"You did fine, Harry." Hermione assured him when they all reached the entrance hall.

"Up is okay." Harry commented as they left the castle. "But I hate down. Scares me it does."

"Just have to get used to it, I expect." Ron commented. Since Harry refused to levitate four steps, Ron offered his shoulder as balance. "Sure you can make it to Hagrid's?" They had planned to visit their large friend.

"Can't not go. You know how Hagrid gets." Harry reminded him. "At least it's down hill going."

"But what about coming back?" Hermione asked. "Hagrid's hut is on school grounds, you can't apparate from there."

"I'll worry about that later." Was Harry's conclusion. Hermione tut-tutted but remained silent.

Even downhill it was slow going for Harry since the ground was very uneven. By the time they reached Hagrid's door, Harry was tired and his leg very wobbly. He leaned on the cane with both hands as Hermione knocked on the door. Immediately Fang, Hagrid's pet boarhound, began bellowing an excited greeting. Just as quickly they heard the heavy footsteps of their large friend.

"Back, Fang!" They heard Hagrid say as he yanked open the door. "Yer, here! Thought I'd be seeing you lot. Made some tea jus' in case. How are you? Come in, come in." Hagrid was nattering on in his excitement to see them.

Hermione stepped in and hugged Hagrid as high as she could. "Hi, how have you been?" She tried to distract him but when Ron and Harry did not appear on her heels he looked out the door.

"What's keeping you two?" He started to ask and then saw how Harry was, with Ron's help, struggling up the steps. "Harry, what is going on?" Hagrid reached out a huge hand and hauled Harry up the steps then had to steady him from the abrupt arrival. "Are you all right, Harry? Why the blazes you using a cane?" Hagrid asked in concern.

By this time Harry had regained his balance and made it into a chair. He sank into it wearily. "Blazes is a good word for it, Hagrid."

"Could you get us some tea first, Hagrid?" Hermione requested. "I think Harry could use some."

"Course." Hagrid only had to pour. Four large mugs already sat on the table. The boarhound, Fang, sat at Harry's feet, his chin on his good knee. Dog drool drizzled down his leg as Harry scratched absently behind his ears.

"Did you not know Harry had been in hospital recently?" Ron asked Hagrid.

"Professor McGonagall mentioned it at one point. Wasn't too worried. You lot are young, bound to bounce back from what knocked you down. Look what ya done last year." Hagrid paused. "You saying it was serious? An' why you say 'blazes' is a good word?"

Hermione rose and put a hand on Hagrid's shoulder. "It was bad, Hagrid."

"You remember my telling you a while back how I was renovating Sirius's old house?" Harry started.

"Yeah, I do. You seemed busy at it." Was the response.

"Hagrid, Grimmauld Place was booby trapped with curses and nasty creatures. We thought we'd cleaned them all out but one was hidden very well." Harry continued then stopped to take a sip of tea.

"I was upstairs in Sirius's old bedroom, from what I've been told, when I got caught in that last trap." Harry moved the story along.

"You were told? Don't you remember?" Hagrid asked in surprise.

"No."

"Harry's lucky not to remember, Hagrid. No one should have to relive something like that." Ron said stoutly.

"Now you lot are scaring me." Hagrid announced. "What kind of trap was it?"

Harry looked into Hagrid's eyes. "It was a _fiend fyre_ trap."

Their large friend sat frozen for many seconds. "_Fiend fyre_. My word, Harry! How did you escape?"

"I don't remember, Hagrid." Harry told him.

"Must have got out quick." Hagrid reasoned.

"No, Hagrid." Hermione said softly. "Harry did not escape quickly."

"What're you saying?" Hagrid demanded.

Harry looked down at the floor, wishing now he could spare his friend the truth. Seeing that Harry could not or would not continue, Ron told Hagrid. "Harry's body was burnt to a crisp, Hagrid. Every inch was blackened. He was in St. Mungo's burn unit for nearly a month. He's lucky to be alive."

Hagrid was horror-stricken. He stared at Harry as if trying to envision him in such a horrible condition. Unfortunately now, finally, Harry knew. He hadn't particularly wanted to know but there it was, the description of his body that Ginny had been crying about last evening. Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by a loud honking noise. He looked up to find Hagrid weeping copiously into one of his tent-sized handkerchiefs.

"Hagrid, I'm all right! Please don't cry." Harry tried to console him. He got up and, using the table for support, came round to pat Hagrid's shoulder. This wasn't a wise move because Hagrid pulled him into a hug and cried over his head. One of his hugs at the best of times was a scary thing. Harry lost his balance in the sudden move so Ron and Hermione had to come to his aid.

"Hagrid, let Harry go!" Hermione was saying while Ron struggled to keep Harry from hitting the floor. "Hagrid, you're knocking him down!"

Finally hearing what Hermione was saying, Hagrid quickly released Harry, which speeded his descent to the floor. Ron only succeeded in bumping heads with him in his attempt to save Harry. "Blimey! Sorry, Harry!" Hagrid said guiltily.

Harry, whose head and leg both now hurt, was caught between swearing or laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Laughter won out and he did so heartily while pointing at his then Ron's head. Ron started laughing then Hagrid and Hermione joined them. The sadness was dissipated and the atmosphere in the hut became happy once more.

"Help me up." Harry requested, holding out an arm. "Slowly!" He cried when it was Hagrid who reached to help him.

Once he was safely back in his chair, Harry pointed them in a new direction of conversation, a happy one at that. "Hagrid, Ron and Hermione have something to tell you."

"Oh? And what might that be?" He wondered, a small grin on his face.

"Only that we were married yesterday." Ron said blithely, pulling Hermione into his embrace, causing her to blush prettily.

"Married! Well, what'dya know. Congratulations you two." Hagrid was smiling happily for them then said in an aside to Harry. "Like no one could see that coming years ago." Harry snorted in renewed laughter.

They only stayed a while longer then bid Hagrid goodbye. Harry managed to descend the few steps on his own because of the handrail. Knowing Hagrid was likely watching, Harry forced himself to keep a steady pace until they were out of sight of his hut. His act apparently fooled the others, too, because they were surprised when he sat quickly on the nearest boulder.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Hmm?" He was busy massaging his upper thigh which was spasming. "Gah! That hurts!"

"What is it, mate?" Ron came over to him.

"It's all knotted up!" Harry was in considerable discomfort. After a few minutes the worst had subsided but his leg still throbbed.

"Harry, you're going to have to use that spell." Hermione told him. "No one's around to see you."

"Hermione's right, Harry. You have got to get off the leg." Ron agreed with his wife.

Harry knew they were right. He held his arm out to Ron and braced the cane. Once in a standing position, he took out his wand. Checking the angle of the ground, he thought '_verticorpus_'. Lucky for him the hill was steep enough the spell worked. The rest of the climb was far easier on him then on his friends. Ron was nearly out of breath from the climb. "Blimey! Maybe I should learn that spell."

The path up from Hagrid's hut came out near the castle gates so Harry didn't have far to walk before apparating back to Grimmauld Place. He bid goodbye to his friends and was gone. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she did the same around his waist and they walked into Hogsmeade to the flat they now shared.

Harry was totally exhausted when he entered the hall. He asked Winky, who had come to greet him, to hold dinner for a time then went and stretched out on the couch and fell asleep. He awoke refreshed though his leg ached something fierce. He vowed to himself never to go down to Hagrid's again anytime in the near future.

Informing Winky he was ready for dinner anytime, Harry went and washed up. The hot water of the shower felt good, helped him to relax. He managed to negotiate the few steps into the kitchen, thanking his stars that a handrail was installed to give him aid. The cane clicking across the stone floor, Harry went to the stove to investigate the good smells that had drawn him downstairs. His stomach growled loudly. Winky, who was nearby slicing bread, grinned at her master and he grinned ruefully in return.

"Sit down, Master Harry. You may start with this bread." Winky instructed. Hungry, Harry complied. As he munched bread, his house elf bustled about. Soon she placed a bowl in front of him and he took a deep, appreciative sniff.

"Ah! That smells so good. Thank you, Winky." Harry picked up his spoon and dived in. He ate with relish. He realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast so this tasted doubly good to his empty belly. When he could eat no more he sat back, content.

Presently Harry went back upstairs and pulled Ron's book into his lap to continue reading. It occurred to him as he read about his own adventures during the Triwizard Tournament that here were many of the spells he would be teaching very soon now. Sitting back, Harry reviewed how he had gone about planning lessons for the DA back in 5th year. Deciding he needed to have a good night's sleep, he closed the book and went to bed.

Either Harry was later than he thought or Ron and Hermione had set out earlier from Hogsmeade because they caught up to him quickly the next morning. They slowed their pace to match his and asked how his leg was after the previous day's exertion.

"It was stiff this morning but it's stretched out now. Won't be going to Hagrid's for a bit, I can tell you." Harry answered.

"That's probably wise, Harry. And you know he'd be happy to come up here anyway." Hermione agreed.

Harry nodded. They fell into a companionable silence. Harry found himself thinking of the day ahead, of learning how to teach a formal class. At the castle Ron automatically offered an arm which Harry utilized. Waiting until they'd gone ahead of him, Harry performed _verticorpus_ and made it safely to the fourth floor. Inside the defense classroom he discovered he'd arrived before Professor Grubbly-Plank.

He was sitting at the main desk, studying the syllabus for 2nd year students when the professor arrived. "Well, you're here bright and early. Good morning Mr. Potter."

"Good morning, Professor. Are you well today?" Harry returned politely.

"Quite chipper, thank you." She replied. "What's that you're reading? Ah, a syllabus, 2nd years. Any questions so far?"

Morning flew past as Harry and Professor Grubbly-Plank sank into the details of teaching. When lunchtime rolled around both were satisfied with their progress. They headed in different directions at the end of the hall. Harry began his precarious levitation spell down the stairs for lunch. He has approaching the second floor hall when a voice startled him and he stumbled to the ground. Clutching the banister at the bottom of the steps, Harry avoided falling on his face.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Neville asked incredulously as he witnessed Harry literally floating down the stairs.

"Neville! You scared me half to death!" Harry answered, quite annoyed.

"Sorry, Harry. But what were you doing?" Neville persisted. "Looked like you were levitating down the stairs."

"That's because I was, Neville." Harry answered, releasing one hand off the banister to set his cane firmly on the ground.

"Harry?" Neville looked at the cane with concern.

Knowing people would find out soon enough, Harry explained. "I hurt my leg a bit ago so I must use a cane until it heals. The injury is new enough that I can't make the stairs on my own. Professor Flitwick taught me a spell so I can get up and down."

"Blimey, Harry." Was Neville's only comment.

"If you go ahead, Neville, I can get downstairs for lunch." Harry encouraged him to go.

Taking the hint, Neville trotted down the last flight of stairs. Half expecting to be gawked at the minute he crossed into the Great Hall, Harry reinstated the spell and concentrated on getting down the stairs. The hall was nearly deserted the week before term. It echoed the sound of Harry's cane as he walked towards Ron and Hermione. Even if Neville hadn't said a word, everyone in the hall saw him clearly as they turned to investigate the strange sound. Before sitting, Harry glanced around the room. All eyes were on him. "Come on! You'd think no one in the world had ever used a cane before. I hurt my leg, that's all. Honestly." Harry sat at an end of the table where Ron had saved him a seat. "Will I ever not be an object of attention?" He muttered in frustration.

Ron snorted. "Not until you stop doing things that people notice."

Hermione giggled. Then she did something very showy for the benefit of all the 8th years still looking their way. She grabbed Ron and gave him a big, long, sloppy kiss. He emerged in a daze.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, bemused. Harry was grinning at his loopy expression.

Speaking loudly enough to be overheard, Hermione answered. "I just felt like kissing my husband, that's all."

Murmurs sprang up around them, and they weren't about Harry. Hermione gave him an impish look. "Good show, Hermione." Harry saluted her with his glass of juice which had just appeared.

"I'm jealous. I want a kiss that's just for me." Ron complained, but eagerly. His wife consented and kissed him again quite thoroughly. Ron growled deep in his throat. "Much better." Hermione grinned and everyone began lunch.

Work in the afternoon was as satisfying to Harry as the morning had been. Professor Grubbly-Plank pretended to be his class as he lectured on _stupefy_, the stunning spell. She made a few suggestions afterward and Harry could see her points.

In a good mood, Harry levitated down the stairs smoothly. He didn't let anyone startle him. He merely paused and let others pass him then continued on down. Almost like they'd planned to meet, Ron and his bride entered the entrance hall at the same time. Smiling at each other, they left the castle together. As was becoming habit, Ron gave Harry support as he walked the few steps down.

"Thanks." Harry appreciated his friends' unobtrusive assistance.

"Want to come see our flat, Harry?" Hermione invited.

Harry smiled. "Thanks for the offer but I have plans with Ginny tonight."

"Oh. Well, say hello to her for us." Hermione replied.

"We're going on ahead then." Ron said. "See ya, Harry."

Ginny was mere feet from him when Harry arrived at the Burrow. She gave him a blazing smile which he returned as he held out his arm to her. She gladly stepped up to be embraced by the man she loved. Their lips met in a long kiss. When they stopped Harry held her close, breathing in the smell of her hair. Ginny ran her hand across his head, feeling his spiky hair which had finally started to grow out. After another kiss, Harry spoke. "I missed you."

"I've been missing you too. The last two days have been long ones." Ginny returned as they started walking toward the house. Harry halted their progress to nuzzle Ginny's neck and they kissed yet again.

At the house Harry climbed the two steps without any problems. They entered the kitchen to find Molly and Arthur Weasley who happily greeted Harry. Molly insisted he sit right down and tell them about his first days at Hogwarts, what he'd be doing to help out, and how were Ron and Hermione. Harry laughed but cheerfully obliged. With Ginny as close to him as possible, he started.

"Ron and Hermione send their love. Hermione will be teaching transfiguration grades one through three. She was given several options and that's what she chose. Ron has been asked to teach as well, 1st and 2nd year charms. He will also be a tutor for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry described.

"And you Harry?" Arthur asked. "What have they asked of you?"

"I'll be teaching defense." He replied.

"How many grades?" Ginny wanted to know.

Harry gave a quirk to his lips. "All of them."

"All!" Arthur asked in astonishment. "They are asking you to teach all the classes?"

"Not precisely." Harry began. "You see, they could find no one available who was qualified. As a result they have divided DADA into two parts. Professor Grubbly-Plank will be teaching about the creatures connected to the subject and the school has invited other experts to come lecture several times throughout the year." He described then shrugged. "I have been asked to teach the defensive spells and such."

"How can they expect you to continue your own education if you are teaching all the classes?" Molly asked, indignant on his behalf.

Harry appreciated her attitude but explained. "It isn't full-time teaching, Molly, if Grubbly-Plank is doing half the subject. I've been working with her and a schedule has been drawn up where I should have time for my own courses."

"Sounds a bit like the DA, Harry." Ginny commented.

"I've been encouraged to think of it in that fashion. The staff knows they are putting a lot on us, the 8th years who will teach. They are trying to make it as, well, I guess you'd say easy, as possible."

Ginny stood and pulled at Harry's arm. He braced against the table to stand. Molly watched his effort. "How are you faring at Hogwarts, Harry?"

He knew what she was asking. "The walk up from the gates is tiring but not overly so. The biggest hurdle, right away, were the stairs. Defense in on the fourth floor."

"How you handling them, son?" Arthur asked with concern.

"Professor Flitwick taught me a spell that permits me to sort of glide up and down. Bit awkward at first but it's getting smoother." Harry explained.

"Well, I'm glad. You two have a good evening." Molly saw them to the door then turned away.

Harry braced on Ginny's shoulder going down the steps outside. "Where would you like to go?" He asked her as they walked far enough out to apparate.

"George told us about a new dining establishment that's opened near his shop. He said the food is quite good." She suggested.

"Sounds all right." Apparating separately, they met up again at the Leaky Cauldron. In the small alley behind the pub, Harry tapped the brick that caused the wall to pull back to reveal Diagon Alley. Hand in hand, they began to stroll. As they passed all the familiar shops it occurred to Harry he had yet to pick up his school supplies or his books. And since he would be teaching he could use several more everyday robes as well. "Would you mind if we do a bit of shopping this evening as well?"

Ginny grinned in exasperation. "Forgot you needed school supplies, did you?"

He looked sheepish. "Well, I've had other things on my mind."

"Walking, for instance?" She asked as she hurried to steady him when his cane slipped on the uneven cobblestones.

"Could be one." He agreed as he paused to make sure he had his balance. "I could come Saturday if you prefer."

"It will be too crowded on Saturday." Ginny pointed out. "I don't mind doing it tonight."

Harry leaned over to her and kissed her for her generosity. "Thank you." They continued walking.

Passing George's shop, they noticed it was filled with customers, most likely Hogwarts students stocking up for the new term. "Fred would be happy to see it so busy." Ginny commented.

"He would. We should stop by later if the crowd has thinned out." Harry agreed.

At the restaurant they were shown to a private booth, turned out all the seats were private from each other. Sitting beside one another, Harry and Ginny discussed the menu options. Making their selections, they were left in solitude until the meal arrived. Harry rather liked the privacy as he and Ginny began kissing. Holding her tightly in his arms, Harry tasted Ginny's neck, kissed her eyes, basically his lips went everywhere he could reach. Every time their lips met an explosion of pleasure rolled through him. By the look in her eye, Ginny was just as pleased. They were somewhat saddened when their meal was delivered.

The food was excellent. They fed each other bits of the other's meal to share the various tastes. Giggling ensued when a spoon would go awry. Harry kissed, or rather licked, one misdirection off Ginny's cheek. When they were done eating they went out into a much quieter street. Weasley Wizard Weazes was nearly empty so they went in.

The clerk was beginning the task of restocking the shelves. She glanced up to see if she could be of service but stopped when she obviously recognized Ginny as George's sister. The clerk gave a jerk of her head, indicating her employer was in the back. They pushed through the curtain and heard George's familiar voice speaking to someone. Harry recognized Lee Jordan, former Gryffindor and long time friend to George and his late twin Fred.

"Hello? George? It's Harry and Ginny." Harry called out. He could not see anyone.

"Harry Potter?" A form emerged from an invisibility cloak revealing the familiar dreadlocks of Lee Jordan. "It is Harry! So good to see you!" He let the cloak drop as he strode forward to shake Harry's hand. There was a muffled thump as George tripped in his attempt to extricate himself. He followed Lee in greeting his sister and Harry.

"Hello, you two. What you doing out and about this fine evening?" He asked his sister.

"Harry took me to dinner. We're to do some shopping as well. Harry hasn't gotten what he needs for term yet." Ginny looked curiously at the cloaks which were now a heap on the floor. "Why were you under an invisibility cloak?"

"Trying to transfigure them into sound proof cloaks as well as invisible." George explained. "Still haven't got the kinks worked out."

"Harry, you going back to Hogwarts?" Lee asked. "Heard tell they invited you lot back to finish up."

"Lots of us didn't get a chance to do 7th year." Harry replied. "Like to be able to finish my education."

"Kind of hard to do when you're on the run from dark wizards, huh, Harry?" Lee surmised.

"Too right!" Harry agreed. "We'll let you get back to inventing. Just wanted to say hello." He took hold of Ginny's hand and turned to go.

"Bye Harry, Ginny." George called out.

"Good to see again Harry. Bye." Lee added.

Back outside, Harry led the way to Madam Malkins Robe shop. This was a quick stop because she had current measurements on file for Harry. He ordered three more sets of robes to be sent to Grimmauld Place. Since Harry still had hopes of becoming an auror some day he knew he had to take potions so they stopped in to the apothecary to replace his store of ingredients. He had abandoned most of his basic supplies so he stocked up on parchment and quills and ink.

Finally Harry and Ginny approached Flourish and Blotts, purveyor of books. The store had been supplying textbooks for generations of Hogwarts students. As they neared the door they thought it odd that one of the display windows was entirely empty but for a small discreet sign which people were stopping to read. As people moved on they would speculate to one another.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Ginny commented. They waited a turn to read the sign which read: Reserved for Expected New Material – Required Reading. "I wonder if they mean the reading material they mentioned on my Hogwarts list?" Ginny wondered.

"Expect so." Harry remarked. He strongly suspected what material would be appearing in the display window. Ron and Hermione hadn't said anything but were probably wondering when Harry would give them an answer. If he were honest with himself, Harry had to approve of what he'd read so far. But he wanted to finish the book before he gave his okay.

Harry and Ginny entered Flourish and Blotts and a clerk helped Harry collect the books he required. Being unable to safely carry them all because of the cane, Harry also purchased a book bag. Outside the store Harry did a little wand work to lighten the weight of the books then settled the bag on his back so he couldn't be thrown off balance.

Shopping done, Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow but did not go inside. Instead they went to the garden bench some distance from the house. Dropping the bookbag and the cane on the ground near their feet, Harry and Ginny indulged themselves in a serious snogfest.

Ginny loved running her hands across Harry's chest. She made a study of it to learn the dips and hollows. She had run her fingers past the same spot numerous times before the difference penetrated her mind. "Harry?" She whispered.

"Hmm." He murmured as he nuzzled the back of her ear.

"Harry." Ginny repeated, pushing him back to gain his attention.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Harry felt a little fuzzy from their lovemaking.

"Not precisely. I want to ask you something. Something I've only just noticed." She replied.

"What's that?" Ginny's hand was touching the center of his chest. What she asked cooled his ardor to a great extent.

"Your scar, the one here on your chest. It is gone, isn't it?" She inquired.

"Yes, it's gone, but surely you knew that, Ginny. You saw my chest every day when I was in the tanks." Harry answered.

"I'd forgotten." Ginny unconsciously stroked the area once more.

"The only scar that came back was the one on my forehead." He said. "All the others are gone."

Ginny asked. "What, or rather, where were the other scars?"

Harry answered good naturedly. "There were a few nasty ones on my knees from when Dudley used to push me down when I was little. A small one on my arm where the basilisk fang jabbed me, I know Fawkes healed it but the scar remained. The cut where Wormtail took my blood the night Voldemort returned 4th year. And," Here Harry was grinning in satisfaction. "The scars where Umbridge made me write 'I must not tell lies' is finally gone from the back of my hand." He showed her where he meant.

"Are you sad this one came back?" Ginny traced the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry shrugged. "I used to wish it were gone. But it has always been a part of me. Would feel unnatural. Anyway, the healers said that such a major curse scar will never vanish."

"I think it makes you look dashing." She asserted.

Harry chuckled. "I still will look forward to my hair growing long enough to cover it. It is nice not to be recognized so readily." Since the fire had consumed any hair on his body, even eyelashes, the hair on Harry's head was only a half inch long so far. At least it was past the itchy stage, he thought.

Their evening pretty much over, Harry slung the bookbag back on and gripped his cane. He walked her to the door of the Burrow. Once she'd gone inside, Harry turned around and went home to No. 12 Grimmauld Place.


	8. Part 8

After washing up Harry decided to read more in Ron's book. He read up until Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry wasn't quite prepared to go further that night. Reliving such recent events when he was tired was a recipe for nightmares he was sure.

Harry still had nightmares. As a result he got a late start the next morning. Apparating to Hogwarts, he walked at a rapid pace towards the castle. No one was nearby so Harry climbed the stone steps alone. His leg was sore and incredibly shaky by the time he reached the entrance hall. He was relieved to see a few other 8th years were still climbing the stairs so Harry couldn't be too terribly late.

This day Harry and Professor Grubbly-Plank worked on schedules. The 8th years had been given their course schedules in order to plan around tutoring or teaching duties. Harry's schedule was complicated due to the fact he would be teaching all years the defense portion of Defense Against the Dark Arts. From necessity, he'd have to join classes normally held only for Ravenclaws, for instance. Wherever and whenever he found an opening, he'd attend class.

What he and the professor had to coordinate was when he and she would be teaching. In the end it was Professor Grubbly-Plank who had to be flexible, who had to work around Harry's course load.

At lunch Harry discovered that Hermione had similar difficulties. Not because of her teaching duties but because of her own personal workload. They commiserated with one another before going back to work.

At the end of the day, when it was time to head home, the 8th years were gathered in the entrance hall looking out at a violent thunderstorm raging outside. It didn't look as if it would be letting up anytime soon yet they all needed to get home which meant getting out to the castle gates so they could apparate. No one relished going out in the storm.

It was Harry who thought of a possible way to protect themselves. "We did it during a quidditch match once. Use _impervious_ on yourself. You'll stay dry even though you still have to walk in the storm." Everyone liked the idea and soon people began leaving the castle. Harry was about to leave himself when he found his way blocked by a very determined Hermione.

"You can't go out there, Harry." She stated.

"Why not? With _impervious_ I won't get wet." He said reasonably, gesturing to the other 8th years employing the spell.

Hermione tsked impatiently. "The others do not walk with a cane, Harry. The wind is strong and it is very slick. You will end up falling and hurting yourself."

Irritated at his own debility but knowing she was right, Harry sighed. "What am I supposed to do then? I can't wait all night for the rain to stop." He could but didn't want to.

Professor McGonagall had been standing on the second floor landing listening to their conversation. "Mr. Potter, could I speak with you a moment? I may have a solution to your dilemma. You two may go home. Never fear for your friend." Looking at Harry in a second's quandary, Ron and Hermione went out into the storm.

McGonagall asked Harry to follow her. Performing his _verticorpus_ spell he was soon trailing behind her up and up. On the seventh floor she indicated down the hall. Releasing the spell, Harry was soon walking beside her, his cane tapping with each step. "Where are we going Professor?" He asked.

"The Room of Requirement. I believe we'll find a path into Hogsmeade there. From there you may apparate on to your home. If he is willing, that is."

Realization dawned. "You are talking about the path into the Hogs Head. Aberforth Dumbledore's pub."

"That is correct. The painting of his sister still remains a pathway." They had reached the stretch of hall which Harry was quite familiar with. Professor McGonagall took the required steps to open the hidden room. Inside a multitude of paintings were stacked around. Obviously the room had decided this fit their needs.

Directly in front of them was a blank canvas. McGonagall walked right up to it and spoke. "I need a word if you please." Several minutes later the image of a young blond girl came into view. She tilted her head inquiringly.

"Please convey the request that Mr. Harry Potter should like to use the tunnel to enter Hogsmeade. He shall explain further upon arrival." McGonagall related. The blond girl, who had been Professor Dumbledore's young sister turned around the way she had come.

"Aberforth has a way of knowing when a message comes in even when he is in the pub." Professor McGonagall explained to Harry. "He should get back to us shortly."

He did. The young girl returned and motioned for Harry to come. The painting opened, revealing a tunnel leading away. Before entering Harry turned to the professor. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome, Potter. See you tomorrow."

Harry struggled only a little because there was a steep rise before the tunnel evened out. He walked for many minutes. He had been in this tunnel only once before. He, Ron and Hermione had used it to get into Hogwarts on the eve of battle last spring. When he saw a light growing larger he was nearing his destination, the private sitting room above the Hogs Head.

The painting at this end swung open and Harry swore silently. He had forgotten that this painting resided above a mantelpiece. In other words, several feet above the ground. No one was in the room beyond and Harry couldn't just jump down easily. Finally he sat at the lip of the tunnel and hopped, trying to land on his good leg. It didn't work, his instinct took over on the way down and he landed on both feet. His weakened leg collapsed beneath him and he fell with a crash.

Before he could drag himself off the floor, Aberforth Dumbledore burst into the room. Not exactly a cordial man, he didn't mince his words. "What in the hell are you doing? Why the hell are you on the floor?" He added when he caught sight of Harry. He stood there watching as Harry crawled to a chair and levered himself up to a standing position.

"Could you possibly hand me the cane, please?" Harry asked politely, gripping the chair for support. He was breathing raggedly.

"What?" Aberforth looked to where Harry was pointing. "Oh." He bent and shoved the cane at Harry who braced it so he could release his hold on the chair.

"Thank you." Harry said. "And thank you for allowing me to use the tunnel."

"Why'd McGonagall request it?"

"It was deemed unsafe for me to walk the path out of the castle grounds," Harry replied, lifting the cane out in front of him for emphasis. "The weather being what it is."

"Is nasty out there." Aberforth unbent enough to comment. "How'd you hurt your leg?"

"Trap at Grimmauld Place." Harry knew he'd understand. Harry's home had once been the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix of which Aberforth had been a member.

"Will it heal?" Aberforth grunted.

Harry knew what he was asking. Some wizarding injuries never healed properly. "The healers are hopeful but say it is much too soon to be certain."

"Hmmpf." Aberforth sounded. "Well, you're here. Can either apparate in the rain or from in here. Suit yourself." With that he left to go down to his customers.

Harry didn't waste time, he immediately apparated home. He had done damage dropping out of the painting. As soon as he was in near his bed he pulled off his jeans to see that his leg was swelling around the knee. The pain was bad. He was afraid to trust it would get better untreated.

"Winky?" He called.

"Welcome home, Master." Winky scampered into the room. "Is Master Harry ready for supper?"

"That will have to wait I'm afraid." Harry replied. "I need you to go to the Burrow. Go to Ginny, please, and tell her I need her mother to come to Grimmauld Place. I need Ginny's mother. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. Winky shall return quickly." With the usual crack, the house elf was gone. As promised, she was back within ten minutes, bringing Ginny and her mum with her.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny asked but was distracted by her mother's own cluck of concern.

Molly had taken in at a glance Harry's posture. He'd been sitting there in his shorts holding his leg as if to help the pain. "What happened, Harry?" She asked in a motherly voice. She wasted no time and began examining his swollen leg.

"Fell." Harry hissed as Molly poked and prodded.

"Lay back, dear. I need to take a good look at your leg." Molly instructed. Ginny came forward to guide him back onto the pillows. She watched her mum examine his leg.

After several minutes, Molly Weasley stood upright. "Well, you haven't broken anything at least. However, I'd hazard a guess you've torn some ligaments. At the very least wrenched the muscles severely. And on your poorer leg. Doesn't help matters, certainly."

"Better that leg than the strong one." Harry responded, pain evident in his voice.

"I can treat you, Harry. I'll need to fetch some things from home. In the meantime, Ginny, help him get ready for bed would you dear? Help him wash up, get in pajamas. I'll be back shortly." Molly gave out those instructions then left the house to pop back home.

Ginny helped Harry to a sitting position, handed him his cane and got him to his feet. Then, pulling his arm over her shoulders, helped him to his bathroom. By dint of clutching the sink Harry managed to do the necessaries. Ginny had fetched his pajamas and handed them through the door. She helped him back to the bed, pulling back the blankets so he could stretch out.

"Thanks Ginny."

She stroked his forehead, trying to ease the pain lines she saw there. "How did this happen, Harry?"

"It was storming violently at Hogwarts. Hermione decided I shouldn't walk down to the gates fearing I'd fall and hurt myself." Harry gave a bark of ironic laughter. "Professor McGonagall said she had a way for me to get outside the gates without going outdoors. That tunnel to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade." Ginny nodded in recognition. She'd used the tunnel last spring too. "Seemed fine until the end. Remember how the opening is over the fireplace?"

"Oh, no, Harry, you didn't." Ginny groaned in dismay.

"I'd no other way down." He returned. "Aberforth wasn't there. I did sit at the edge before hopping down and I tried to land on my good leg. Didn't work out that way, is all."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny kissed his forehead.

The door chimes rang and Ginny met her mum at the door. Molly brought a variety of medicinal aids. "Now the first thing we'll do is massage in this salve. Don't worry, it will help relieve some of the discomfort." She assured him for Harry had looked fearful of anyone touching his aching limb. "I recommend your house elf bring your supper while you can eat sitting up. You'll need to keep that leg elevated the rest of the night." Winky was informed and she fixed Harry an easy to eat sandwich.

As soon as he he'd eaten Molly used her wand to roll up his pajama leg above the knee. Ginny let him squeeze her hand through the initial pain of the salve's application onto his leg. Soon the salve's analgesic properties kicked in and the throbbing pain subsided to a dull ache. As she massaged, Molly described the method she used. Ginny observed quietly.

"This salve should be used alternately with this one." She held up another jar. "This one prevents the muscles from seizing up."

"Thank you, Molly. I hate to be a bother." Harry said.

"Harry, the three of us in this room all know you are family. I believe that sooner or later you and my daughter will be together in a more permanent fashion. That will make you like a son twice over. Now, I'm going home and leaving Ginny to look after you. She has to learn it sometime." Molly brushed aside their embarrassed stutters, said good night and was gone.

Ginny bustled around taking a big cushion off one of the chairs. She brought it over to the bed where she arranged it under his leg. "We'll wait a little bit before I rub in the other salve." She said shyly, fussing with the cushion's positioning.

Harry reached out and loosely gripped her arm. With a tiny tug he let her know he understood. Ginny stepped nearer and let herself be pulled down onto the edge of the bed. Harry stroked her long red hair. "Molly's right, you know. We will be together."

Ginny was bluntly honest. "Then why haven't we made love, Harry?"

"Haven't we?" He returned gently. "There are different ways of loving, I reckon."

"Have you ever been with anyone?" She worried jealously.

Harry smiled up at her. "I think you know I haven't. I will be as innocent as you when the time comes."

Relief was evident in her eyes. She bent over and they kissed. "I am enjoying our courtship, Ginny." Harry explained. "So much of my life this past year was a rush to do things, a scramble to just survive. I want to take our time."

"It's hard sometimes, Harry. There are moments when we've been together that I feel I'll burst from wanting you." Ginny admitted.

"I've felt that way, too." He agreed. "We will know when the time is right. I believe that."

Ginny kissed Harry again. When she sat upright she bumped the jar of salve, reminding her she had a task to perform. Standing, she moved to the end of the bed. After pulling her hair back she took some of the salve in her hand and began to massage Harry's leg as she'd watched her mother do.

The pain had dulled but it still twinged at certain spots. Molly had admonished Harry not to be brave and pretend it didn't hurt. It was those very spots where the salve needed to be applied thick.

Ginny wiped her hands and came back around and sat beside Harry again. He pulled her down and gave her a kiss. She lay alongside him, using his shoulder as a pillow. He held her waist so she would not fall off the edge of the bed. Laying peacefully together both fell asleep.

Hours later Harry shifted in his sleep jarring his swollen leg and causing him to groan. He didn't fully wake up, however, until he felt Ginny getting off the bed. "What?" He mumbled, squinting without his glasses.

"Time for another massage I think." She answered, picking up the salve that eased pain. Harry made no comment. Now that he was alert enough he noticed a resurgence of the throbbing around his knee. He stoically endured the first few minutes then, as the salve took affect, he sighed and was able to relax as the pain began to ebb.

It was too late at night for conversation and as soon as Ginny was done she lay back down beside him. He kissed her cheek and they both went back to sleep.

Early the next morning Ginny assisted Harry to the bathroom again. While he was washing up she went down to the kitchen and asked Winky to bring her master his breakfast up to the drawing room. Although technically not required to obey Ginny, the house elf realized her master could not come down to the table so she agreed.

Harry emerged from the bathroom dressed but for his jeans. Ginny had told him she would massage his leg one more time before he left for Hogwarts which he insisted on doing. This time he propped himself on the couch so he could be in a position to dress and eat afterwards.

While he ate Ginny was studying Harry's cane. She pulled out her wand and smoothly transfigured the cane into a pair of crutches which she then brought over to him. He sighed and agreed he would need them. Molly had told him to not put weight on his leg for day or so.

"Harry, you should take the salve with you today." Ginny told him as they prepared to leave. She held the jar out to him. "You should be able to apply it yourself. Just go in the bathroom."

Taking the jar, Harry shoved it into a pocket. "Come here." He was sitting on the arm of the couch, holding his hands out to her. When Ginny joined him he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for taking care of me. I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry." She put her arms around his neck and they kissed, then Ginny pulled away. "You best be leaving. You have to get used to crutches today." She placed them in front of him. Ginny used her wand to lengthen them so they fit comfortable under his arms.

They walked together out of Grimmauld Place then apparated in different directions.

It was actually much faster moving on the crutches than walking with the cane so Harry was already chatting with Hagrid when other 8th years began to trickle in. Deciding to head on up, Harry used his spell to go to the defense classroom.

On Professor Grubbly-Plank's advice, Harry created quizzes to be given to each class on their knowledge of defensive spells; 1st years naturally being exempt. The professor was also creating quizzes for her half of the course. The Carrows had been death eaters so it was doubtful they had followed the defense syllabus. Before planning what to teach, Hogwarts wanted Harry to discover what they already knew.

At mid-morning Harry slipped into the fourth floor bathroom to apply the salve to his leg which had begun to throb painfully. Grateful to Ginny for insisting he bring the jar, Harry was soon back at work. He had finished up the quiz he planned for 4th years and was contemplating what to include for 5th year students when Ron and Hermione came into the classroom where Harry sat working.

"Harry. There you are. We missed you this morning." Hermione said instead of greeting him.

"Good morning." Harry responded. "I got here early."

"How's the planning coming, Harry?" Ron indicated the parchment scattered all over the desk.

"I've been asked to determine what spells each level already knows. Seems certain the Carrows taught nothing of value." Harry answered then waved his quill over the mess. "I'm creating quizzes to see what the students know."

Hermione was impressed. "That's an important task. It should help you in planning course work."

Harry nodded but didn't get a chance to respond because Ron spoke. "You do realize it's lunchtime don't you? It's why we had time to stop to see you."

"I hadn't realized. Guess we had better go." Harry knew better than to stand between Ron and food. He pushed himself to a standing position then reached behind the desk to the crutches leaning against the wall.

"Why do you have crutches, Harry? Where is your cane?" Hermione asked.

"Cane became the crutches. Been transfigured temporarily." He explained.

"Why Harry?" She was determined.

He started clumping across the room. "Let me put it this way, Hermione. I might have been better off walking in the storm yesterday than the path McGonagall found for me."

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked with concern.

"Fell. Landed on my weak leg. Wrenched it royally." Harry described. He led the way out into the hall.

"You should go have Madam Pomfrey have a look at it." Hermione recommended.

"No need. Ron's mum has already looked at it. She and Ginny came to my place when I sent Winky to ask Molly to come." He continued.

"Mum's examined your leg? Then you don't need to fuss, darling. She knows what she's about when it comes to remedies." Ron concluded firmly, looking at his wife.

Hermione withheld any more comments because, as they had come to the stairs, she knew Harry needed his concentration to enact his spell safely. Then they entered the Great Hall and saw that different tables had been squeezed into the room. House tables had been moved closer to their neighbors by a small amount but the overall effect was to create a fifth row of tables along the side of the hall.

Professor McGonagall was directing the 8th years to the new tables, explaining that these would be for their use for breakfast and lunch during the school year. They'd be expected to go home for their suppers. Spotting Harry using crutches rather than his cane, the professor came by on her way out of the hall. "Mr. Potter, I heard about your mishap last evening. I wish to apologize. It had not occurred to me you would have difficulty at the other end."

"It's okay, Professor. Don't worry about it." Harry replied.

"But you are on crutches today. You obviously hurt yourself." She persisted.

"Only because I did something perhaps foolish." He insisted.

"Well, I will continue to investigate other possibilities. And no, Mr. Potter, it is not for your benefit alone." McGonagall went on her way leaving Harry to wonder what she meant.

It wasn't until their lunch was nearly over when Hermione had another question. "Your leg must really hurt if you can't put any weight on it. That is why you're using crutches, aren't you, Harry?"

"I did say I wrenched it, Hermione. Molly massaged a salve into my leg that relieved the pain. Ginny did it during the night and again before I came today. I have the jar of salve with me to use as I need it." Harry explained.

"Wait a moment." Ron began. "Did you say 'Ginny' massaged your leg during the night?"

"Yes, she spent the night." Harry looked Ron in the eyes. "Your mother told her to stay. And we've already had this conversation, Ron."

"But,"

"It is none of our concern, Ron." Hermione reminded her husband. He met her gaze with a frown.

"Molly told me to stay off the leg a few days." Harry continued. "She's guessing I only wrenched the muscles or pulled a ligament."

"Well, I hope it gets better soon." Hermione returned. He smiled his thanks.

Harry got further on the quizzes during the afternoon but did not complete them to his satisfaction. Particularly, he felt the quizzes for 6th and 7th years needed to be comprehensive. He decided he would take the rough drafts back to Grimmauld Place and work on them that evening.

Having promised to stop by the Burrow so Ginny's mother could check his leg, Harry left among other 8th years. He enjoyed listening to Neville go on and on about teaching herbology. Outside the castle gates he said goodbye to Neville and apparated.

Ginny and Molly were taking down the laundry when he arrived. They called greetings to him and told him to go ahead inside. In the kitchen he found Ginny's father, Arthur Weasley. "Harry! Good to see you. How is it coming at Hogwarts?"

"It's progressing. I am beginning to get an idea what teaching will be like. Expect I'll me nervous." Harry replied.

"Imagine so, but I have every confidence in you." Arthur returned. "Ron sent a message letting us know he's helping in charms and Hermione's doing transfiguration."

Harry nodded as Ginny and her mum came in, both carrying laundry baskets. "Harry," Molly began. "Let me put this laundry upstairs and I can check how your leg is doing. Why don't you go sit in the living room?"

Harry did as told, easing onto the couch. Ginny arrived before her mother and she sat beside Harry and gave him a kiss. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "Did you come home and get any more rest?" Harry asked.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Some but I rarely can sleep during the day."

Molly came in and knelt before Harry. "Let us get the pant leg up." Harry used his wand and his jeans rolled up neatly above his knee. "This looks much better. Ginny told me you had the crutches. You've kept off the leg?"

"Yes, and Ginny gave me the salve to take with me today. I used it this morning. I haven't really needed it since." Harry answered.

"Good. I recommend you keep it handy, however, just in case." Molly suggested. "I think we can safely say you only wrenched the muscles but it still wasn't good, you just being out of hospital. You should stay off the leg a few more days before resuming with the cane." Molly clambered to her feet while Harry rolled his pant leg down.

"Will I be able to go back to the cane by start of term? The Welcoming Banquet?" Harry hopefully asked.

"If you are careful, I see no reason why not." She answered. "Now, are you staying for supper?"

Ginny glanced at him with hope in her eyes but he had to disappoint her. "I can't. Thank you. I've brought some work I'd like to do this evening. I need to finish plans for Monday." He braced on his crutches and got to his feet. Molly led the way into the kitchen.

Harry made his good-byes to Molly and Arthur but Ginny walked with him out to the gate. "Sorry I can't stay. I really do need to work on this."

"I understand." Ginny replied. "I suppose I will have to call you Mr. Potter beginning Monday."

Harry smiled as he pulled her close to give her kisses. "You had better be good in my class, Miss Weasley or I'll be forced to give you detention."

"Can you do that? I mean for real?" She inquired.

"I don't really know. Better find out." Harry said with a frown. His frown vanished when Ginny kissed him. They stood for some time holding one another.

Finally breaking free, Ginny asked, "Are you coming on Saturday?"

"I hadn't really thought of it. Won't your parents want to spend the day with you? Since you leave on the Hogwarts Express next day?" He inquired.

"Oh, hadn't thought of that. They probably want to spend time. Mum will make a fuss, the last child leaving for school for the last time, all that." Ginny paused. "I don't have to take the train. I'm of age. I could apparate to Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "You should ride the train. I always enjoyed it, and this will be the last time. Go, have fun with your friends. I'll see you at the banquet."

She stood thinking, her head tilted to the side. "Okay. But that means we won't see each other for three days. I need more loving if I'm to make it so long."

Harry laughed and hugged her tight. Their kisses were passionate but Harry pulled away after only a few. "Goodbye, Ginny. See you in a couple days."

It took Harry two hours of steady work to finish the quizzes to his satisfaction. Winky had brought supper to him upstairs and he'd eaten while he worked. After putting everything away he reached for Ron's book.

It was harder to read now he was nearing the end or, as Harry thought it should be phrased, the beginning of the end. Ron had left little out. Harry was relieved he had left the actual term 'horcrux' out of the history. Ron had worked around the word. He hadn't gone easy on himself either, recounting how he had left for a time. Of the 'deathly hallows', the ElderWand, no mention was made. A few elements were missing but only because Harry had not shared certain things with his friends. The book ended nearly as abruptly as the actual events had.

Closing the book, Harry did some serious thinking.

Harry went early to Hogwarts the next day but only to watch for Ron and Hermione. He wanted to speak to Ron especially. When they arrived he asked Hermione to give them a few minutes alone. Shrugging, she went up to the transfiguration classroom. Harry and Ron stepped into the empty Great Hall.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"I need to tell you something." Harry began seriously.

"Okay."

"Tell your publisher to go ahead. It is good, very good." Harry stated.

Taken by surprise, Ron was momentarily speechless. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Yes. You left out the parts I wouldn't have wanted public. The rest is accurate. No one else could be so correct." Harry said. "As you and Hermione pointed out, it's a history that needs telling."

"Harry, I don't know what to say. Thank you." Ron was happy but calm.

"Thanks is enough. Now, I have to get up to the 4th floor. See you later." Harry left Ron standing in the Great Hall.

At lunch Professor McGonagall announced a short meeting following the meal then they would be dismissed for the day. Harry was sitting on an end. As the others had come to understand he required the easy in and out of that position, they had begun leaving the first spot open for him. This unmentioned support left Harry with a warm feeling of gratitude.

Since they had come in late, Ron and Hermione couldn't sit near Harry. He was actually pleased by this, as he feared they would thank him again. Harry did acknowledge their arrival with a nod and a small smile.

Once the food had been cleared from the table Professor McGonagall asked for their attention. "I want to congratulate all of you. I have received reports that you all have worked hard this week and it seems all are ready for the start of term on Monday. You are, of course, welcome to attend the Welcome Banquet this Sunday evening."

"There are several issues that have come up that need to be addressed. First is the area of disciplinary problems. Student teachers may give detentions and give or take away house points. Please inform your department head of any detention given since you will not be here in the evenings to supervise them. Tutors, you may give or take away points only."

"The second issue concerns your own personal behavior. I should not have to remind you that you are adults. It will be expected that you behave as an adult. You will be representing the staff. I trust your behavior will be as professional as if your positions were real. Also, please keep your personal lives private. Use discretion around the younger students. I know you all snogged in public when you were younger but, as adults representing your school, it can wait until privacy in the evenings."

McGonagall looked directly at Ron and Hermione. "I realize that you two are married but I ask you to follow discretion also. I should like to ask a favor of you as well." She paused and looked at Hermione. "I want you to consider going by Miss Granger to the students. I feel it would cause confusion to have a Mr. Weasley and a Mrs. Weasley."

Ron and Hermione looked at one another. "That will be acceptable." Hermione answered. Ron put his hand over hers on the table.

"Hopefully, you all realize no 8th year will be allowed on a quidditch team." There were a few groans. "I know you enjoy the sport and naturally will support whichever house team you hail from."

"A study area has been set aside off the main library. Note I said 'study' area. I believe you all know how Madam Pince will react if things become rowdy near her domain." Chuckles abounded. It was unlikely even one of them had never been told off by the school librarian.

"Finally, it has come to my attention that walking to and from the castle gates can be inconvenient during inclement weather. As you must commute on a daily basis, an exception has been made to the apparition rules for the castle." She paused when she saw her words sink in. "The unused classroom nearest the main doors has been bewitched to allow individual apparators entrance to the castle. Please, I beg of you, do not abuse this exception. The security of the castle depends on it. Do not tell others of this convenience. It would still be best if you arrive at the gate and walk in. But it is there when the weather is bad. It is not there for you to have a sleep-in before coming to Hogwarts." People chuckled but realized she was quite serious.

"I think that will be all for now. Any further communication will be by parchment." Professor McGonagall explained. "Have a good weekend."

Hermione and Ron waited for Harry near the doors of the Great Hall. He had taken his time leaving the table because he had learned it was safer to let the crowd dissipate. It would be even more important come Monday. Hermione could not contain herself and threw herself at Harry to hug him. "Thank you, thank you. Ron told me you've given your permission."

"Sweetheart, let him go. He isn't exactly steady on his feet remember." Ron reminded her.

"Oh, sorry."

Harry just grinned at her. "Can we not talk about it, please?" He requested. "I've agreed the book should be printed but as I'm the subject of at least half of it, makes me uncomfortable."

"That's all right, Harry." Ron said for the both of them. All three left the castle and started towards the gates. "Fancy coming into Hogsmeade with us? We could have a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds good actually." Harry agreed.

"Have you heard that George has leased the old Zonko's store?" Hermione inquired. "He stopped by last night and was telling us he plans to be open by the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"I knew he and Fred talked about doing it." Harry commented.

"I think it's one of the reasons he's doing it." Ron remarked. "I mean, it is good business and all but it is his way of keeping Fred's dream alive, too." Ron fell quiet, thinking of his late brother.

In the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta greeted them cordially and delivered their drinks. They sipped appreciably. "Harry, are you seeing Ginny this weekend?" Hermione asked for conversation.

"No. I thought she should spend time with her parents. After all, she leaves on the train Sunday." Harry described. He seemed a little depressed to the others.

"What's got you bugged then?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry tried to find words to match how he was feeling at that moment. "I kind of feel like I'm already missing Ginny. Once term starts we'll rarely see one another because we'll both be so busy." He shrugged. "I love her and have gotten used to being with her anytime we want."

"See what you mean, mate." Ron said. "But you'll surely be able to see one another periodically."

"There will be Hogsmeade weekends." Hermione said.

"I know." Harry responded.

"Why don't you come see the flat before you go, Harry?" Ron suggested as they got up to leave. "This way you'll know where to find us."

Harry followed them up a side street. He had to use his _verticorpus_ spell to get up a flight of stairs to enter their flat. Looking around he saw a bookcase, a large table and a couch in the main space. A tiny kitchen was tucked into the corner. "Bedroom's through there." Ron pointed towards a door.

Even though they were married, it was still hard to imagine his two best friends sharing a bed. Harry again felt a stab of envy for their happiness. He commented how nice the flat seemed, how big the table was.

Hermione was pleased. "I wanted a large enough table so Ron and I both have room to work."

"I thought was she mental when she picked it out." Ron said in a teasing voice. "But reckon she's right. She usually is about these things."

Hermione gave her husband a peck on the cheek before escorting Harry to the door. "You are coming to the banquet aren't you Harry?"

"Planning to. See you there then. Bye."

"Bye Harry." Ron and Hermione said together. Once in the street Harry apparated home.

Harry spent Saturday taking apart his bed. One piece at a time he moved it into the bedroom where it had been meant to go. Since he could use _verticorpus_ to negotiate stairs it made sense to put things where they belonged.

On Sunday morning Harry began to take steps on his leg while using the crutches for support. At eleven in the morning he thought of Ginny, just departing Kings Cross aboard the Hogwarts Express. By lunch he had transfigured the crutches back to the cane. After only those few days he had to relearn to use the cane properly. As the sun started to go down Harry dressed in his nicer robes and departed for Hogwarts. McGonagall had requested they arrive before the students.

Since he rather suspected that the concession about apparating into Hogwarts had been originated because of him Harry became the first 8th year to utilize the room. The room was empty of furniture. The only exception was a tall screen which was positioned in front of the door to prevent anyone out in the entrance hall from observing what occurred within.

Having misjudged the time he had saved by apparating directly into the castle, Harry was very early for the banquet. He wandered into the Great Hall and observed all the decorations. The house banners looked recently freshened, their colors vivid. "Potter, why are you here so early?" Professor McGonagall was at the staff table checking some details off a roll of parchment.

Harry walked forward with his cane. "I didn't realize how much time it would save coming the new route." He commented, knowing she would understand.

"Indeed. I see you are on the cane once more. That is encouraging." She replied.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Professor?" Harry offered.

McGonagall appeared glad he was willing to lend a hand. She looked over her list. "Actually, there is something you could do to save us time."

"I'll do what I can." Harry promised.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch the Sorting Hat from the headmaster's office? You may put it on the small stool behind the staff table."

"Surely it's your office now?" Harry inquired with raised brows.

Professor McGonagall gave one of her rare smiles. "Yes, well, old habits die hard as I'm sure you'll agree."

Harry grinned. "I'll be back directly." He turned around and headed back out of the Great Hall. At the stairs he performed his spell and floated upwards. He hadn't gotten far when McGonagall called up to him.

"I find my form as an animagus most useful sometimes, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked down and nodded his understanding before continuing up the staircase. Reaching the correct floor, Harry walked slowly to the stone gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. "I see you've been put to rights." Harry said to the gargoyle then said, "Cat? Professor McGonagall become a cat."

"Close enough." The stone gargoyle replied, opening the wall to reveal a spiraling staircase that began moving the moment Harry stepped aboard. He had to widen his stance to keep his balance. At the top, Harry saw the familiar wooden door. Knowing whom he was likely about to see, Harry hesitated.

Shrugging, Harry opened the door and found the office had only been marginally changed and the paintings of all previous headmasters still hung on the walls. The person he had expected to see was not in his painting at the current moment. In the wizarding world, subjects in paintings often went visiting with their neighbors. Not sure how he felt not to meet those piercing blue eyes, Harry turned to the reason he had come up to the office.

Over on the side wall stood numerous shelves. On an upper shelf Harry reached for what looked like an old bundle of rags. Looks often were deceiving. The rags straightened out as Harry lifted it down to reveal an ancient wizard's hat. He lifted it up to look at it. A slit near the brim suddenly moved and the hat spoke. "So, it's time again for me to do my duty, it is?"

Not at all surprised, Harry answered. "Yes, the sorting should begin in just a little while."

"Harry?" Came a voice from somewhere behind him.

Harry lowered the hat over his arm and turned to see former Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing within his painting. Harry walked towards the desk behind which the painting hung. "Hello, Professor."

"How are you dear boy? Minerva has told me of your recent difficulties." Dumbledore inquired.

Harry ruefully looked down at his cane. "Could be better but I'll not complain. I survived."

"You do seem to be good at it, don't you? Surviving." Dumbledore agreed. "And now you've returned to Hogwarts! I am glad you've decided to finish your education."

"Thank you." Harry returned. "I must be going. Almost time for the sorting." He raised his arm that carried the hat.

"Of course, of course. Mustn't keep anxious minds waiting." Dumbledore understood. "Before you go, however, I should like to thank you for allowing the book, which your friend Ron has written, to be published. It was a very unselfish thing to do to allow that story to be written."

Harry answered. "It's the truth, what Ron's written. I chose to believe people wanted the truth. Goodbye, Professor." He left, still feeling those blue eyes upon him.

Staff members and arriving 8th years were beginning to assemble in the Great Hall when Harry reentered it. He walked up the side of the hall to deliver the Sorting Hat to its stool. He then turned to join Ron and Hermione who had noticed him behind the staff table.

"What were you doing back there?" Ron asked his friend.

"McGonagall asked me to bring down the Sorting Hat." Harry explained.

Before more conversation could begin, Neville Longbottom came striding over to them. "The carriages are arriving. We'd better get seated."

Many of the 8th years had been milling about but Neville's announcement caused a flurry of movement. Harry stood out of the way as numerous legs were swung over the bench then he sat himself, tucking his cane onto the floor.

Soon the sound of many feet was heard and a crowd of Hogwarts students swarmed into the Great Hall. Some paused to take in the sight of an additional row of seats. Most recognized former students and whispered conversations began as speculation ran rampant as to the reason for their presence.

Harry had eyes really only for one person who arrived with her friend Luna Lovegood. Ginny seemed happy to see him and waved to he, Ron and Hermione. Ron waved to his sister while Harry contented himself with a smile. Ginny and Luna parted for she was of Ravenclaw House while Ginny joined the Gryffindors.

The Hogwarts staff filed behind their table and took their seats, Hagrid bringing up the rear. A hush fell over the assembly. It was time for the 1st years to be brought in. Professor Sprout led the group of eleven-year-olds up through the house tables to face the head table.

Professor McGonagall stood from the center chair. "Good evening and welcome back to Hogwarts. We will begin the banquet in a few minutes but before we do let us sort our newest students into their houses.

Professor Slughorn carried the stool and the Sorting Hat to the front and placed it before the line of nervous 1st years. The hat quivered as soon as he put the hat on the stool. "Oh, I'm the sorting hat of Hogwarts. . ." The hat always changed its song every year. This year it sang of victory and looking forward. "So, come on, don't be shy. I'll show you where to go!"

Professor Slughorn had produced a roll of parchment from which he read off the names of the 1st years. One by one they came forward, sat on the stool and the hat was put on their head. Sometimes quickly, sometimes slow, the hat sorted them into one of the four houses. Harry watched it all fondly, remembering the relief of not being put in Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall stood once again. "A few start of term notices before we eat our meal. Firstly a reminder that the forest at the edge of the grounds is forbidden to all students. Next, because of all the difficulties last year, we are welcoming back former 7th year students to Hogwarts. Now to be known as 8th years, these students will be finishing their education. While they are here, many of them will be performing essential tasks for our school. A few of these 8th year students will be teaching some of your courses or tutoring the students."

"All students, 1st through 7th years, should be aware that any 8th year doing tutoring or teaching has been given the authority to give or take away house points. 8th year students who are teaching may also hand out detentions. So I suggest you treat these older students as if they were true professors. They will be doing the same work that we do." She indicated all sitting at the head table.

"Finally, when you received your Hogwarts letters and supply lists there was a note attached stating that there might be an additional book added for required reading. The book in question will be available by the end of October. Information will be posted in your house common room with the details."

"Now, let us enjoy our meal, get some rest and prepare for our first day tomorrow."

On cue, the tables magically filled with tons of wonderful smelling foods. Everyone reached to take what they wished and a convivial atmosphere ensued throughout the hall.

"I wonder what the new book will be about?" Neville wondered from Harry's left.

Ron had a little smile on his face but made no comment. Only he, Hermione and Harry knew that the book was a history of recent, and not so recent, events. Harry was glad that no title had been mentioned tonight. He was relieved it would be nearly two months before he had to endure what he was sure to come once the book hit the stores.

Following the banquet House Prefects throughout the hall called their 1st years to follow them to their common rooms. All students were getting up from the tables. Many were greeting friends from other houses while those who were tired headed to their dormitories.

Seeing that Ginny was headed their way, Harry prepared himself for his first test of behavior toward younger students. The first thing Ginny did was to hug her older brother and then did the same to his wife. She asked about their flat in Hogsmeade. Then she greeted Neville before turning towards Harry. "Hello, Harry." Ginny had an impish look in her eyes. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you. Are you happy to be back at school?" Ron snorted as he listened to their exchange. Hermione was fighting a case of the giggles as her friends put on a show for those standing near.

"Oh, yes. I'm happy to be here." Ginny responded. "I like being able to see my brother more often."

Before they all burst out laughing, Ron spoke. "Why don't you walk us out, sis?" This seemed to be a signal and Neville and the other lingering 8th years left them. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked slowly out of the hall. They had a ready-made excuse to dawdle since Harry walked with his cane. They could claim they kept to his pace.

The entrance hall was deserted by the time they got there. Standing at the foot of the stairs, Ron hugged his sister goodnight. Hermione and Harry bid her goodbye also. Harry so wanted to touch her, especially with her giving him a blazing look.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go." Hermione broke the spell. She'd done so deliberately.

"See you tomorrow." Ginny called as she climbed the stairs.

Ron and Hermione bid Harry goodnight and left through the front doors. Harry went into the empty classroom and apparated home.

Harry ate breakfast at Grimmauld Place and was in his classroom early. The first group he had would be Gryffindor 4th years. This relieved him slightly as he might recognize some of them. On time, they filed in and took seats. "Good morning. I am Harry Potter as most of you know since we shared the Gryffindor common room as little as two years ago. While I am finishing my studies I have been asked to teach you the defense portion of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The creature portion will be taught by Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"If you check your schedules you will see when either of us will be the one teaching in the classroom. Any homework given by me will be due the next time you meet with me. That could be one day or several."

"Today I will be giving you a quiz." Harry paused as groans of dismay rolled through the class. "I know it doesn't seem fair on the first day of class but I assure you it is necessary. Last year a death eater taught this course. You are all old enough to realize that means their teaching was most likely twisted. It is my task to learn what you know. Once I know where this class stands I will be able to start teaching you the defensive spells the school wants you to learn."

A student raised her hand. "Yes?" Harry asked.

"Will we learn any of the spells you used to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" From the murmurs, it was a question everyone was eager to ask.

"Depends on your level of understanding." Harry responded. "It is possible. Why don't we get started?" He passed out the quizzes and sat down. For the next hour all Harry heard was quills scratching on parchment.

Just before the bell he collected the quizzes. The students filed out while Harry put the quizzes in his bag to review. Consulting his schedule, he saw he had Hufflepuff 1st years next. Grabbing his cane, he went to stand near the door to greet the smallest students. He spent most of the hour describing what DADA was and why it was important. Near the end of their time one little boy burst out with a question.

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"I did introduce myself at the beginning of class did I not?" Harry returned.

"Yes, but I thought Harry Potter was old. You are not much different than my brother." The boy commented.

Harry had to fight not to smile. "I am 18 years old. I am an adult. I do assure you I am who I claim to be." The boy still looked unconvinced. "Tell me, what is the single most distinguishing mark that people recognize Harry Potter by?"

"His scar. The one on his forehead." A little girl answered.

"That is correct." Harry nodded then pointed to his forehead so all could see the lightning shaped scar.

"Wow." Several murmured.

"I hope that answers your inquiry?" He asked the boy, who nodded.

"Please read the first chapter in your defense book before our next meeting." Harry said before releasing them as the bell rang.

Shouldering his pack, Harry took up his cane and followed them out. He only had a few minutes to get all the way to the dungeons for his potions class. Going was difficult. He had to split his focus going down the stairs which were very crowded. His levitation spell caused a lot of attention and he was forced to ask people to move along to class so he could as well.

He was late. Harry apologized right away. "I'm terribly sorry, Professor Slughorn." He went to stand with a female student. He saw he was one among only six students, the rest of whom were Slytherin.

"We'd only just begun, Mr. Potter." Slughorn replied. The 7th years that Harry was sharing the class looked at him with mixed feelings.

Professor Slughorn explained what he hoped to teach them during the first term then gave them a potion to mix out of the textbook. At the end of his 6th year Harry had been honest with the professor and had told him how he had performed so well in potions. Slughorn had been keenly disappointed in him and appeared not to expect much now.

By the end of the two hour class, Harry's potion was just as good as everyone else's. Satisfied on his own account, Harry packed up and headed to lunch. The 8th year table wasn't filled yet but many who were there looked as stressed as Harry felt. Those of them teaching were beginning to wonder whether they'd be able to handle their responsibilities. Ron arrived before Hermione but didn't wait for his wife to begin eating.

"Second years are a cheeky lot." Ron commented after his first bite.

"At least no one doubted your identity." Harry countered and had to relate how he'd had to show his scar to prove who he was.

"Now that is pure cheek! I stand corrected." Ron replied.

Hermione arrived. She hadn't actually done any teaching yet. She'd had potions and advanced arithmancy.

When he arrived first for charms, Professor Flitwick asked Harry how the spell was working before the 7th year Ravenclaws arrived. To Harry's surprise he already knew the charm they began with. It was an enjoyable hour and he willingly tutored a few of the other students at Flitwick's request.

Back in his own classroom, Harry was standing with cane in hand as his next class entered. After the introduction, he immediately passed out the quizzes for 7th years. The Slytherins looked resentful to be handed work first thing. Harry briefly explained then walked to his desk and sat and began to review the 4th year quizzes from the morning.

The next hour brought a group of 5th years from Hufflepuff. So the day went. While one group took the quiz, Harry reviewed the previous class's. The last period of the day was a free one for Harry. He tried to grade the last set of quizzes but he kept dozing as he sat in his chair. The next thing he knew was Ron shaking him awake. "Time to go home, Harry. Come on."

"Okay." Harry answered through a yawn.

Harry gathered up the last quizzes and shoved them in his pack. In silence the two friends went downstairs. At home he took an hour's nap and he awoke refreshed and hungry which Winky solved quickly.

The class just before lunch the following day was one that Harry had both dreaded and looked forward to. Gryffindor 7th years were as near his peers as he felt he could possibly come. Being only one year older than they were worried him. Would they respect his authority over them? These were students he'd played quidditch with, had conversed with nearly every day for years.

Also, Ginny was in this class. While Harry loved the thought of being near her how would he cope not being able to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her? It was generally known that they had once dated. He didn't want Ginny to become an object of gossip.

Ginny was one of the first in the classroom. She sat in a front seat near the side of the room. She gave him a smile but she was far from the only one. Most of the Gryffindors now entering were calling out welcomes to him.

"Hi, Harry!" "Good to see you, Potter."

Harry grinned and relaxed. These were friends. "Hi, guys. I'm supposed to introduce myself to you. Shall I do that?" Laughter abounded. "Technically, you are required to refer to me as Mr. Potter. In this class, however, I think we can dispense with the formalities as long as we don't run into problems. I do have job to do so, I am sorry, but I have to begin class today by giving you a quiz."

"You can't be serious?" Was asked as Harry reached behind him to the stack of parchments on the desk which he'd been sitting on. He handed them to the person nearest him and they were passed around.

"The school wants to know what you know. Surely the Carrows butchered your lessons." Harry continued.

"Pretty much, yeah. But Longbottom and Ginny and that Loony Lovegood tried to continue the DA so we learned a bit more than we would have." Was explained.

"Good. Then these quizzes might not be as difficult as you fear. Get on with it then." Harry motioned for them to start and he walked slowly around to his seat where he attempted to do some of his own homework. He kept catching himself peeking at Ginny as she wrote out answers. He admired how her hair slid over her shoulder, shielding her face. She glanced up and caught him looking. Grinning, she went back to the quiz.

Disciplining himself, Harry focused on completing his assignment for potions. Just as the bell rang everyone passed their papers to the front. Ginny gathered them from the head of each row of seats and brought them to the desk. She took her time. By the time she actually handed Harry the papers they were alone in the classroom. Their hands touched as he took the papers from her.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. He found it hard to not kiss her across the desk but the door to the classroom was wide open.

"I miss you, Harry." She whispered back. "Can't we find a way to spend a few minutes together?"

"We can't Ginny." He replied quietly. "We 8th years are expected to behave with propriety." He gave her a sad look. "I would love to hold you, you know that."

She sighed. "I know. Well, I best be going. Bye Harry."

The afternoon went well. A Slytherin 1st year group was followed by a 2nd year Hufflepuff. The last class of the day was the 7th year Slytherins once again. Harry had been appalled at how few defensive spells they knew. Why, they didn't even know _expelliarmus_, the spell to make an opponent's wand to fly from their hands. He put them to work reading up on what to Harry was the most basic of spells. He assigned homework to practice the spell and to write a nine inch summary of the reasons why one would use it instead of stronger spells.

The bell rang and the students filed out, some giving him dirty looks. He heard unkind comments as they passed through the door.

Harry chose to give the crowd a chance to thin out before attempting the stairs. There were still quite a few persons who passed him when he finally started down but they kindly gave him room to maneuver. Not at all surprised to see them, he greeted Ron and Hermione as he came to the entrance hall.

"Going home the fast way, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not raining out is it? I'll walk with you guys." Harry replied, going out the front door.

Hermione offered her shoulder but Harry wanted to try the steps on his own. "Are you certain you should?" She worried.

"You and Ron be near in the event I need you." Harry requested. They both moved into positions flanking him but one step below. Placing his cane on the step below the one he stood upon, Harry moved his strong leg down. It was definitely clumsy but he was able to complete the move by bringing the other leg alongside the first. His free arm held out for stabilization he repeated the procedure only this time the weaker leg buckled and Harry nearly fell. He managed to catch Hermione's shoulder as Ron rushed to support him.

"Damn! I can't even make it two steps!" Harry was angry and embarrassed. After he had regained his balance he gripped Ron's shoulder to finish the steps down.

"Harry, the healers told you it would take time. Try to be patient." Hermione soothed.

"And remember, mate, you did wrench it recently. You might be pushing it." Ron added.

"I know, I know. It's just so frustrating." Harry responded. He began walking toward the gates. Luckily his near spill didn't appear to have done any more damage. Once past the gate, he turned to them. "Thanks for being there for me, guys. I do appreciate it."

"No problem, Harry." Ron replied.

"Do you think you'll apparate in the morning or should we be near to help again?" Hermione asked before she and Ron headed into Hogsmeade.

"I prefer to apparate. I can get up to the fourth floor without to much hassle because everyone else is at breakfast." Harry explained.

"Oh, is that why you haven't been to breakfast?" Ron had wondered as 8th years were allowed to join the school for that meal.

"It is easier." Harry concluded. "See you tomorrow."

The remainder of the week went relatively smoothly. The Slytherin students, while not actively rude, were barely civil. Once they mastered _expelliarmus_, Harry gave them _impedimenta_ which was another spell they had never saw worthy of learning. All Harry could assume was that the last competent defense professor they'd had had been Remus Lupin. Even though he now understood former Professor Snape's role at Hogwarts all those years, Harry felt he'd been a far better potions professor than at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As the Slytherin group seemed to hate Harry, most of his other students seemed to enjoy his classes. All but the 1st years had some level of catching up to do. And Harry found planning their lessons stimulating. He frequently had to deflect questions concerning his battle with and subsequent defeat of Lord Voldemort, having to remind the students they were there to learn, not to listen to stories.

On the weekend, Harry spent most of his time down in the kitchen at the table. He did his own work for potions, charms and transfiguration before settling in to plan for the following week's classes. Winky made sure he ate at regular intervals but otherwise stayed out of his way.

Back at Hogwarts the next week, Harry began requesting Ron's assistance in tutoring. As nearly every class which Harry taught had heavy workloads given them in order to catch up to their appropriate grade level, Harry needed help. Since the weather had been so nice, he and Ron would take some classes out onto the grounds to practice their defensive spells. Outside they could spread out and prevent accidental misfires.

The students were still not sure what to make of Harry's cane. It was rare in the wizarding world when an injury could not be fixed quickly and, as Harry was quite young, it seemed odd to those who had never seen a mobility aid. Harry, who had grown up surrounded by muggles, hadn't been terribly appalled by the cane except that he hated that he needed help just to walk.

Even to Ginny's classmates, his former peers, did Harry refuse to explain why he used a cane. It was obvious to those observant that he had a disabled leg, they just wanted to know how he'd been injured. His fellow 8th years had inquired also but Harry remained silent. Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed his example and pled 'no comment' when asked for details. The only admission Harry consented to make was to deny rumors that he'd been injured during the final battle with Voldemort.

The next Friday, at the end of the day, Ron and Hermione insisted he come home with them. Having discovered she could cook when she actually had food, Hermione put a nice meal in front of him and George who had been invited also. George was busily preparing to reopen Zonko's, the old joke shop right there in Hogsmeade. The four friends spent a fun evening together, making Harry realize he'd been spending most of his free time alone in Grimmauld Place. It was highly likely that his friends had noticed his isolation and had resolved to relieve some of his loneliness. Near the end of the evening the others noticed Harry growing quiet.

"What's up with you, Harry? You're very quiet." George asked.

Deciding to be honest Harry answered. "I wish Ginny were here." He'd observed how Ron and Hermione were together and felt left out. Even George had spoken of dating someone.

"But you see her everyday at Hogwarts." George commented.

"I see her, George, but I cannot see her, if you know what I mean." Harry tried to explain. "We 8th years are expected to behave responsibly. I can't just go around snogging her whenever we want. Both our schedules are busy, and we are expected to leave at the end of the day so I can't be with her in the evenings." The more Harry talked about it the more depressed he became. It wasn't long before he said good night and went home.

"Poor sod." George commented after he'd gone.

"It must be hard, living alone. I can't imagine what it would be like if I didn't have Hermione to come home to." Ron said, earning him a kiss from his wife. George left shortly thereafter. Hermione began the dishes and Ron came to dry. "We need to find a way to help Harry and Ginny get together occasionally."

"I don't see how. Students are only allowed out on Hogsmeade weekends." She replied.

That night, after he'd gone to bed, Ron lay thinking about Harry's dilemma. Just as he was falling asleep he had an idea. He decided then to act on it the following Monday.

Now that he was tutoring Harry's students in addition to teaching his own charms classes plus attending his own courses, Ron had nearly as little time as Harry or Hermione. But, remembering his idea over the weekend, Ron made it a point to make an appointment with Professor McGonagall. On Tuesday he met with her up in the headmistress's office.

"What brings you here, Mr. Weasley?" She asked as she motioned him into a chair.

"Professor, I realize that it has always been the policy for Hogwarts students to remain on the grounds except for Hogsmeade weekends. Why I've come to see you is to request permission for my sister Ginny to visit my wife and me on occasion. Hermione and I are living in Hogsmeade, you see, and it would be nice to visit with her outside of school."

Professor McGonagall nodded her understanding. "It is a reasonable request. I shall have to think about it, however. Give me a few days, won't you?"

"Of course, Professor. And thank you for seeing me." Ron left, hopeful because she hadn't said no right away.

It was the end of September before Ron and Hermione had Harry over to dinner again. He had promised to come that Friday night. Ron and he had been talking to Hagrid so Hermione had gone on ahead. They were going up to the flat when Ron mentioned they had another visitor for dinner.

"Oh, is George here again?" Harry idly inquired, concentrating on his levitation spell.

"Not George, no." Ron was already in the flat so Harry didn't hear if he said more. As he crossed the threshold he released the spell and closed the door behind him. He raised his head to greet Hermione but he stopped short when a body flew at him.

"Harry!" It was Ginny and she was in his arms. Shocked, Harry held her tightly fearing it was a dream.

"Ginny?" He murmured into her hair. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" He pulled back to touch her cheek. "How?"

Ginny smiled at Harry and kissed him before answering. "Was Ron that did it." She looked over her shoulder at her brother.

Seeing Harry's questioning look Ron shrugged and explained. "I asked McGonagall if I could have my sister visit at my home since we live so close. She thought about it and here we are."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and looked up at him adoringly. "He was brilliant. No one need know that our best friend is visiting at the same time."

The gratitude Harry felt left him speechless. He looked into Ginny's glowing, happy face and felt sure his expression was similar. "Thank you." He said to Ron, his eyes never leaving Ginny's.

"You're welcome, mate. Now, we've promised you dinner but Hermione and I thought we'd just meander up to the Three Broomsticks and order somewhat to bring home." He and Hermione moved to the door. "I promise we'll take as long as possible."

Harry and Ginny smiled their appreciation. Ginny led him to the couch where they kissed for at least ten minutes before they slowed down enough for the beginnings of conversations.

"I've missed you, Harry. I've missed being together like this." Ginny said softly, her face tucked into his neck.

Harry stroked her arm, her hair. He kissed the top of her head. "There have been moments when I thought I'd explode if I couldn't touch you, Ginny. I have to take deep breaths and strongly discipline myself every day before you enter my classroom."

She kissed his chin. "I could tell. You always seem stiff at first but, as you begin to teach, you relax and get on with it."

Harry shifted his shoulders. "Do any of the others notice anything odd about my behavior?"

"I don't think so. I notice because I know you so well, my love." She touched one finger to his cheek and drew his lips to hers.

"I dream about you almost every night." Harry told her. "I daydream about you in the evenings, on the weekends especially. I think about what I'd tell you about simple things that happen in my day."

"You sound so lonely, Harry." Ginny ran her hand across his chest in a caressing move.

"I am."

"Don't Ron and Hermione keep you company?" She wondered.

"They are still newly married and I have no desire to become a third wheel." Harry explained. "Tonight's only the third time I've come to their flat."

"Poor Harry. We'd better put in some more loving before they return with some food. We'll not get this chance again for a while." Ginny suggested and further conversation was dropped in preference to snogging. They had progressed to slipping their tongues in with the kisses when the door opened.

Although they raised their heads, Harry refused to relinquish his hold on Ginny. She relaxed against him as they watched her brother and Hermione carry in cartons.

"Hello, you two." Hermione said as she and Ron unpacked the cartons.

With a sigh Harry sat up taller forcing Ginny up along with him. She stood and turned to see if he needed any help. As he was near the arm of the couch Harry managed to get to his feet then looked around for his cane.

"You don't need it. Lean on me." Ginny told him. He smiled and braced on her shoulder to walk to the table.

"Sorry we couldn't give you more time." Ron said as they all sat.

"We're grateful, Ron, for any time. It's been so long since Ginny and I have spent time together." Harry replied while holding Ginny's hand. He was sad when he had to let it go to eat.

"How often do you think Professor McGonagall will let me come here, Ron?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Not too terribly often, I imagine." Her brother answered. "Maybe every few weeks, no sooner."

"There is usually a Hogsmeade weekend in October." Hermione reminded them.

"That's something to look forward to." Ginny agreed.

Harry had to agree there. Their group passed a pleasant meal together. They debated whether Gryffindor had put together a decent quidditch team. Ginny had not even tried out for the team this year.

When they were done eating, Ron looked at the clock. "Best be saying your good-byes. I need to escort Ginny back to the castle by eight."

"Could we have a few minutes privacy then?" Ginny requested.

Hermione and her husband adjourned to their bedroom for a bit. Harry stood and pulled Ginny into his arms once more. Kissing, they lost track of time and were not aware when the bedroom door reopened. "I'm sorry but it really is time to go now." Ron regretfully informed them. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Bye, Ginny." Harry whispered to her and kissed her forehead. She reluctantly moved away, not releasing Harry's hand until she could no longer retain contact. Then she was gone.

Harry sighed and watched them go. Hermione was moving around, cleaning the table to give Harry time to regroup. With another sigh he met her gaze.

"Okay, Harry?" She asked finally.

"I'm good. Better than in a bit now I've seen Ginny." He answered. Not paying attention, Harry took a couple steps towards the table intending to help her. He realized what he'd done about the time his weak leg gave a giant wobble. He froze.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Harry, do you realize what you just did?"

"Yeah, I nearly fell." He replied.

"No, Harry! You took steps. Without your cane! Harry, you walked unaided!" Hermione said in excitement.

Harry was taken aback. As he stood there frozen trying to maintain his balance, he realized she was right but he had bigger issues than celebrating. "So I did. Do you see my cane anywhere, please?" He wobbled slightly again, his arms out to keep balanced.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione went and fetched his cane which was on the floor near the couch. "Here." She handed it to him and he felt reassuringly stable.

"Thanks." Harry told her.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked in astonishment.

"I guess. Didn't have time to think. I was worried about falling." Harry replied. "It would be nice to walk without this." He lifted the cane for a second. He offered to help clean up.

"No, Harry. You don't have to." Hermione said. "Will you wait until Ron returns?"

"I think not, Hermione. It will be a while to go all the way there and back." Harry returned. "I'll say good night then. And thank you so much for letting me see Ginny."

"Ron and I have seen how hard it's been on you, Harry." Hermione gave him a hug. "You love her but haven't been able to be with her. Must be lonely."

"It is." He said quietly, returning her hug then going to the door. "Say thanks to Ron for me, will you? Good night."

"Night, Harry."

Working his older classes hard, Harry felt they were finally starting to get to the level they should have started the year at. By the day before Halloween he felt all deserved to go to Hogsmeade the following day. Even though 1st and 2nd years weren't allowed the treat, the fact that Harry gave out no homework seemed to please everyone.

Himself, Harry had begun to feel edgy for two distinct reasons. The first was that he and Ginny hadn't been able to make any plans on how to meet the following day. They had not been together since that evening at Ron's. McGonagall had denied her another visit when she could easily see he brother on the special weekend.

The second reason Harry felt moody was because of the publication the week before of the two-part book written by his friend. Within a day, Harry saw people in the halls with the book. Owls carrying packages at breakfast obviously brought the required reading material. Harry grew depressed as he, once more, came under avid scrutiny.

He was happy for Ron and proud of his friend's achievement. Harry watched as his contemporaries treated Ron with awed respect. Hermione shone with pride at her husband's success.

In the final two days before the Hogsmeade weekend it became nearly impossible for the staff and student-teachers to do their duties. The book was the only thing on anyone's mind. Even the other 8th years were distracted by the revelations of some of the facts previously unknown to them.

Whenever someone asked Harry about something they had read, he would state that the book was an accurate representation of the past as he knew it. Some students pestered him to the point he lost his temper and gave his first detention and took away house points.

Ron, while just as bombarded by questions as Harry, saw that his friend grew very irritated by the renewed attention to his life. In consulting with his wife, he approached George at his shop, still named Zonko's, with a request. George was happy to comply and Ron pulled his sister aside during lunch that Friday with his idea. She was ecstatic and immediately ran to a private corner to write a note to Harry which Ron agreed to deliver at the end of the day.

Harry was quite glad to see the doors of Hogwarts that evening. The 8th years had been invited to the Halloween banquet but Harry could not bear to be the brunt of more stares. Not waiting to walk to the gates to be gone, he headed directly to the side room to apparate home. Ron saw him entering but just missed him. Going to tell Hermione what he intended, Ron then followed Harry to Grimmauld Place.

Having just arrived, Harry was still in the hall when the bell chimed at his front door. Rarely having visitors, he was curious. When he saw Ron standing there he was surprised. "Ron? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tried to catch you at Hogwarts, Harry. But you left too quickly." Ron entered as he spoke.

"I couldn't stand it any more, Ron." Harry removed his cloak and hung it on a hook by the door. "I had to get out of there."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Don't be. I knew this would happen. Why'd you try to catch me?" He led the way into the drawing room.

"I have a note for you. From Ginny." He held it out to his friend who took it eagerly and read it straight away.

Harry's expression changed to that of confusion. "She says to be at Zonko's before George opens the shop. Why does she want to meet there? The place will be packed."

"You're to be there before it opens." Ron specified. When Harry looked skeptical, he explained. "There is a room above the shop. George put in a couch just in case he ever needed to sleep there. It's the ideal place to meet Ginny."

Harry understood and grew excited. "We could have the whole day."

"Maybe you should take a picnic. Women love touches like that." Ron recommended. "And you wouldn't have to leave to get lunch."

Harry was grateful for the advice. "Spoken like a man who has planned such a rendezvous."

"Well, you know." Ron shrugged with a blush for he had planned such surprises for Hermione before.

"I can be there before George opens the shop but won't it look odd if Ginny goes upstairs in full view of everyone and never returns?" Harry fussed over the details.

"Give me your cloak." Ron suggested. "The banquet should be ending soon. If I get right back, I can apparate in, find Ginny and give it to her."

Liking his friend's idea, Harry went back out into the hall, pulled his invisibility cloak off its hook and gave it to Ron. "Thank you for thinking of this."

"No problem, mate. I know how much you love my sister. I like seeing my best friend happy. I realize the past few days haven't been easy on you." Ron referred to the book.

"What did your mum and dad say?" Harry asked as he escorted Ron to the door.

"They're happy, of course. Proud, too, I hope. Hermione and I are going to the Burrow tomorrow for a visit." Ron explained. "Have a good time tomorrow. See ya, Harry."

Once he was gone Harry went down to the kitchen. His house elf Winky was just bringing supper to the table. "Thank you, Winky." Harry told her.

"You are very welcome, Master Harry. Did I hear a visitor? Will he be joining you for supper?" She asked.

"No, Ron just stopped by to give me a message." Harry explained as he started his meal. Even though she had resisted in the beginning, Winky sat opposite her master and ate with him. She was slowly getting used to the way Harry did things. He would never be able to think of her as a slave.

"Winky," Harry began when he had finished. "Could you prepare a picnic basket for me for tomorrow? I get to see Ginny and it would be nice to eat in private."

"I would love to, Master Harry." She answered. Winky had observed how lonely he was and had seen how stressed he'd been just recently. She might not completely understand human relationships but she knew the red-haired girl made her master very happy.

"Thank you. I'll need it early in the morning." Harry went up to the drawing room to work on his homework but found his concentration wasn't up to the task because of anticipation of the following day. He finally decided to go to bed. Before he did, however, he performed what had become a nightly ritual.

With his cane hanging from his arm, Harry walked across the drawing room without any aid. He was definitely slow but his steps were steady. Ever since he'd accidentally walked at Hermione's flat, he had been practicing. It had taken the entire month of October to go from one side of the drawing room to the other without resorting to the cane.

It had also taken strict discipline not to push himself. Harry wasn't stupid enough to try walking in the crowded corridors at Hogwarts. He had told no one what he was doing. The first week his leg had ached constantly so he'd resorted to rubbing his leg with the salve Molly had given him many weeks ago. Now he felt the leg getting stronger. He could foresee a possible future where he walked free once again. Harry didn't let himself imagine any further than that. Stairs remained an obstacle though he could manage a few steps by himself now. He no longer depended on someone's shoulder for balance.

Satisfied with his evening trek across the drawing room, Harry put the cane to the floor and went to the stairs and used his spell to go up to bed.


	9. Part 9

Apparating into Hogsmeade early the next morning, Harry made his way to Zonko's. George had been watching for him and opened the door to the joke shop so Harry could come in. The door had been securely fastened before either of them spoke.

"Morning, Harry." George said as he turned from locking the door.

"Good morning. Thank you for allowing Ginny and I to meet here today."

"It's not a problem. Ron has described how impossible it has been for you and her to find time to be together." George replied. "Seems unfair that you cannot have proper dates just because you are teaching." George led the way towards the back of the shop where the stairs could be seen behind the counter. Harry stopped short before passing, however, when he saw Ron's book stockpiled on a shelf.

"George, you are selling the book in here?"

He turned to face Harry. "Felt I should. Family pride and all. And from what I've heard, hot sellers." George paused as he saw Harry's expression. "I have read some of it. If it is at all accurate, Harry, my god! From the time you started Hogwarts! I'd no idea. Ron never even intimated so much had gone on."

"Every word is true." Harry admitted. "I don't really like talking about it if you don't mind."

"Of course. Must be hard having your life spread across the pages. Well, come on up. Shall I take the basket for you?" George motioned up the stairs.

"I can manage, thanks." Harry spoke the spell _verticorpus_ non-verbally and followed George up.

"Neat trick. Had wondered how you managed at Hogwarts." George opened the door and led the way in. By the looks of it the room was used mainly for storage. Boxes littered the far side of the room. A couch was shoved against the opposite wall under a window where the sun was beginning to shine through. "It's not much but should be comfortable enough for a get together."

"It'll be fine, George, thanks." Harry assured him. "Will you need anything from the boxes during the day?" He motioned across the room.

"Shouldn't need anything. Took extra down last night and popped it behind the counter. And when Ginny arrives I'll come up to grab something. Understand she will be wearing your cloak." George described the plan.

"Thanks again, George." Harry was grateful.

"No problem, Harry. Must go. My employees will be at the door shortly. When Ginny arrives, remember to muffle things so customers don't think I have a ghoul up here." He trotted away pulling the door shut behind him.

Harry set the picnic basket down and removed his cloak. The weather had been growing cooler and one needed something when out of doors. He went to the couch and looked out the window. It faced Hogwarts and he could see a steady trickle of people moving down the path towards town. Harry wasn't sure if Ginny planned to walk the entire way under his invisibility cloak or wait until town to slip it on.

In a short amount of time Harry heard the tinkle of the door chimes as eager students entered the shop to look at and purchase the joke items that George and his late twin Fred had invented during their years at Hogwarts.

Knowing full well how careful one had to move while under the cloak, especially in a crowded area, Harry remained patient for Ginny to arrive. Before long he heard George's tread on the stairs once more. He turned to face the door and when it opened George gave him a wink and grabbed a box and left, once more pulling the door shut behind him. Harry heard Ginny's voice saying '_colloportus_' which locked the door then her red hair appeared as she removed the cloak.

When she would have spoken Harry held up a warning hand and, taking his own wand, said '_muffliato_', effectively making the room sound proof. Then Harry held his arms out and Ginny flew into them happily. Instead of greeting one another verbally they used another effective method and far more satisfying to love starved lips.

After that initial greeting, they went to the couch to continue. Kissing relayed all the emotion they had bottled up over the past month. Eventually, though, it was time for speech.

"Ah, love. I have missed you." Harry breathed into Ginny's hair. "It is so hard seeing you everyday and have to pretend I don't want you desperately."

"It's hard on me too, Mr. Potter. All my friends have boyfriends and are always snogging or talking about doing it." Ginny related. "They think I'm odd because I don't date even though I'm asked by many boys."

Harry smiled. "You had better not go out with those boys, Miss Weasley. I happen to be the jealous sort, you know."

"Are you?" She teased. She grinned as she was kissed most thoroughly.

Eventually they grew hungry so sat on the floor to enjoy the food Winky had provided. After eating Harry lay along the floor with his head in Ginny's lap as she described one of her classes and picked his brain about muggle holidays.

"Today is Halloween." She was saying. "Do muggle children really dress up in monster costumes and go around to houses asking for candy?"

"Yes. Dudley certainly raked it in. Although his parents never allowed him to have monster costumes like mummies or zombies. Guess it was too close to my hidden past No, he had to be a cowboy or a bobby when he went out." Harry described.

"You never went?"

Harry's eyes grew big. "Me! Are you joking? That might have been fun for me. No, I wasn't even allowed to look out the windows at the other children. Uncle Vernon feared what would happen if I saw 'my sort' as he put it. Don't know why he worried, I was shocked when Hagrid told me our world existed."

"So, every October 31st, you were basically locked up, more than usual I mean?" Ginny asked. When he didn't answer, she looked down and saw his mind had left their discussion. A shadow clouded his expression. "Harry?"

He met her concerned gaze. "It is October 31st, isn't it?" She nodded, waiting. "It was today, seventeen years ago, that Voldemort killed my parents." He said quietly. "Hermione and I found their gravestones in Godric's Hollow. They were murdered on Halloween."

"I didn't know you'd gone back there." She said calmly.

"We were still looking for the sword at that point." Harry made the old, unconscious gesture of rubbing his chest where the scar used to be.

"More happened there, didn't it Harry?" Ginny asked, hoping he would confide in her at last. "Please tell me."

Harry stared into her eyes for several moments. He sat up and turned to face her. "It was a trap. We had guessed that an old friend of Dumbledore's, who lived in Godric's Hollow, might be holding the sword for us. We encountered the cemetery first. That's how I know that today is the anniversary of my parents' death. The dates were on the headstones."

Ginny held one of Harry's hands. He looked at her. "It was hard Ginny, to know that all that remained of them were buried beneath my feet." He tilted his head, remembering. "There was a moment when I almost wished I were laying there beside them in the ground."

"Oh, Harry, no!" Ginny pulled him into a hug but he disengaged after a few minutes.

"After the cemetery we wandered to the edge of town. We, Hermione and I, had no idea where she might live, Bathilda Bagshot, this old friend of Dumbledore's."

"Bathilda Bagshot. Why is that name familiar to me?" Ginny wondered.

"She wrote A History of Magic." Harry explained.

"Oh."

"Anyway, as I was saying, we wandered to the edge of town. It was there we saw it." Harry paused.

Ginny could see he was having trouble articulating. She put her hand on his arm. "Take your time, saw what?"

"The house." He whispered. "My house. Where I lived."

"Harry, how'd you know it was the right one?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry looked bleak. "The entire northern side of the upper floor was demolished, totally obliterated." He described. "The house had been left as some sort of shrine. We saw a sign marking the spot saying what had happened there."

"Couldn't the muggles see it?"

"No, only we wizards could see it. Must have an enchantment on it to keep muggles away." Harry replied.

"Was the house a trap? You mentioned one." Ginny asked.

"Never got the chance to go in. I'm not sure I could have brought myself to do that." Harry answered. "No, the trap came shortly after. An old woman appeared in the street behind us. She seemed to know we were there even though we were under my cloak."

"I asked if she were Bathilda. She nodded and motioned us to follow her. She took us to her house but never spoke."

"Seems odd." Ginny commented.

"Gets weirder." Harry promised. "At her house the smell was overwhelming. We thought it might be her extreme age. The old woman motioned for me to follow her upstairs, she wouldn't let Hermione come. Thinking she would give the sword to just me, I went with her, leaving Hermione in her living room."

"Up in a bedroom she finally spoke. She asked if I were Potter." Harry paused to explain something. "Oh, we had disguised ourselves with polyjuice potion." He continued. "When I confirmed who I was my scar nearly split my head open." Out of reflex Harry put his hand on his forehead. Ginny knew what he was saying. She understood the strange connection he'd had to Lord Voldemort.

"I heard his voice saying 'hold him' and suddenly the old woman transformed into Nagini, his giant snake. It is why she/it would not speak in front of Hermione. It was using Parseltongue." Harry put a hand over the spot where the snake had bit him. "The snake bit at my arm, I remember screaming to Hermione that he was coming. She ran up to help me. She did some spell that blew the room apart. The snake fell away from me. I was really out of it, barely aware because I was there but I was in him and he was coming in the house."

Ginny gasped. "What did you do?"

"Hermione grabbed me and we jumped out the window, apparating in midair." He explained. He was very pale to Ginny's eyes.

She had a question. "But none of that explains why that locket left the scar on your chest. Harry, you need to talk about this."

"I think the piece of his soul inside the locket recognized his presence. Not sure really, just that later on Hermione told me it was stuck, she had to use a severing charm to get it off my chest." He answered. Ginny hissed in imagination.

Harry went on. "I never told Hermione what happened in those few moments between his arriving and after our apparating. He was so furious, Ginny. Angry that I had gotten away again, in the same town even." Harry's voice became very shaky. "My mind was locked with his as he remembered, in detail, how he had come once before to Godric's Hollow to kill me. I saw everything from his point of view as he entered our house and murdered my father, as he followed my mother upstairs and told her to get out of his way so he could get to me. He wasn't interested in her, only me. When she refused, he swatted her down without a thought. I saw myself as an infant looking up at the stranger."

Harry was shaking. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. She was crying. He cried too. For a long time they sat on the floor holding each other.

"Harry, Harry. No one should have to relive such a horrible moment. At least before you couldn't remember, you were only a baby." She said.

"But I did remember, Ginny. Glimpses at least." Harry told her, meeting her eyes. "It's what the dementors did to me during 3rd year. They took the most terrible thing in my life and made me see things, hear things. When they were near, I heard my mum screaming. I saw the green flash."

"Oh, Harry. I am so sorry you had to go through that." Ginny said. "And I'm so sorry I asked you to tell me."

Harry shook his head. "It probably needed to be told. It did help that the scar was gone but, down deep, it was still there."

"Festering." Ginny commented. He nodded. She held him for a long time. Not until Ginny felt him completely relax did she feel better for his sake. She hated that so much had happened to him in his life but it was those events that had carved him into the man he was and she loved that man with her whole heart.

After some time, Ginny got up and wandered idly over to the boxes stacked on the other side of the room while she combed her hair. Harry decided to show her what he had been practicing in the evenings at home. "Ginny, I have something to show you." She turned and would have come to him but he stopped her. "No! Stay right where you are."

"Harry?" She inquired curiously.

"Just watch me." He told her. Taking a breath, Harry put one foot in front of the other until he reached her side. "What do you think?"

"Harry? You're walking without your cane?" Ginny was amazed. She embraced him enthusiastically, nearly knocking him over but catching him before he fell.

"Hey! Careful with the gimp if you please." Harry teasingly laughed.

"But Harry, you walked!" Ginny spoke in excitement. "How long have you been able to do that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know we never get a chance to talk privately." Harry reminded her. "And this is about as far as I've gotten without the cane."

"How long have you known, have you been doing this?" She insisted.

"A few weeks now. I took a couple steps one day by accident. I forgot the cane. Since then, I've practiced every night. It's a start." Harry shrugged but Ginny could tell he was pleased.

"I'm happy for you, love. Proud too." She told him. He put his arm around her shoulders to walk back to the couch.

"I wish we didn't have to go out there." Harry said, looking out the window.

"Because we can't openly be together?" Ginny asked. "Or is there another reason?" She gave him a shrewd look.

"You know me very well, don't you?" He frowned at her, releasing her to bend over the remains of the picnic to begin cleaning up. His cane was back in his hand for balance.

"I've heard you gave a detention because a student wouldn't stop pestering you about Ron's book." She answered forthrightly. "They must have been very annoying. You would not do that without cause."

Harry quirked his lips. "The student in question would not take 'no' for an answer when I said I would not go into any more detail about when Voldemort came back end of 4th year. I suspect their parent was one of the death eaters present at the time and was trying to, I don't know, vindicate them or something. Either way, no one has the right to badger me."

"Of course not." Ginny agreed. She stuffed their trash into the picnic basket then stood to join him. "Just be careful, Harry. You do have a temper."

"I know. And I knew these incidents would happen when I agreed the book should be published." He acknowledged.

"So Ron did ask for your permission? I wondered." Ginny remarked.

"He and Hermione came to me the day they got married." Harry related to her. "He said it started out as a diary, his way of dealing with things. I believe him. Hermione and he reminded me that the story would be told regardless of who wrote it and I definitely did not want another Rita Skeeter doing it." Harry shuddered with revulsion. "Ron has accurately portrayed things. It is a true history. Not his fault if that history makes for sensational reading."

"Still puts you in the spotlight again." Ginny commented.

"Have I really ever been out of the spotlight? Ron has made this comment to me several times; that I'll never stop being the center of attention until I stop doing things that people notice. He's right." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe now Voldemort's finally gone forever you can start living a normal, boring life." Ginny grinned at him.

He embraced her. "I don't see my life as ever being boring with you in it, Ginny Weasley." He kissed her nose, causing her to giggle. "Normal, I would treasure. Too soon for that I reckon."

Soon after this conversation they snogged for a bit before Harry sent Ginny back to Hogwarts. She was under his cloak once more and Harry waited an hour before going down into the shop to bid George farewell. Out in the street he apparated home.

Harry's peace of mind, brought about by his day with Ginny, lasted a week. By that time most of the students had become accustomed to his silence concerning the book. Whenever questions were thrown at him, he referred them back to the book or to the book's author. Harry got a perverse pleasure when he had to listen to Ron at lunch when he began complaining about his lack of privacy. Hermione was spared somewhat but even she had to field questions since she played a major role in the second half of the book.

Harry did unbend with some of his students when asked how a spell helped him during the past seven years. He would freely discuss why he often chose _expelliarmus_ over _stupefy_ for instance. If his attitude of nonviolence surprised his pupils he only hoped he somehow influenced them to imitate him in that direction. Harry's 7th year Slytherin students remained contemptuous of him and flatly believed he was lying when he stated he'd never wanted to be the hero he'd become.

All the younger grades, even Slytherin, showed signs of acceptance as they all made progress in reading the book and because of Harry's behavior towards his students. He showed them respect which he thought they responded to.

As for Harry's own education, he found that he knew far more than he expected. Charms continued to be easy for him for which he gave Hermione full credit. Their year on the run had taught him much of what Professor Flitwick was only now beginning to teach the 7th and 8th year students. Potions remained difficult although without former professor Snape making snide remarks all the time, Harry felt he was holding his own in whichever class he could squeeze into. He had now become familiar with the 7th years of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin as well as Gryffindor. Because of their varying schedules, Harry rarely saw his friends but on the rare occasions Ron joined his class Harry enjoyed standing with him like old times. Transfiguration was tough as always. Professor McGonagall remained his teacher despite being Hogwarts headmistress. Harry's professionalism when teaching his defense students spilled over into his own coursework and his grades began to reflect it.

The weather began to worsen as November plowed onward. The first snowfall made the grounds beautiful but brought into the castle mud, snow, and a mess. Argus Filch roared at anyone seen not wiping their feet. Near the end of the third week of that wet, dreary month Harry fell victim to one of the puddles created by students entering from the grounds.

Minding his own business as he, like everyone else, was heading in to lunch, Harry was accidentally jostled by an eager and hungry 3rd year. Struggling to keep his balance his cane landed in the water, slid sideways and down he went. A simple tumble shouldn't have caused much damage except to his pride. Unfortunately, Harry's angle of descent forced him headfirst onto an empty stone base where a statue had once stood.

He woke to a pounding in his head so bad he retched into a bowl held ready for just such a reaction. Lying back weakly, he opened his eyes only briefly. Someone had removed his glasses but he saw enough to know he was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey set aside the bowl and lifted his eyelids one at a time to check for concussion.

"How is he, Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked from nearby.

"He has a concussion. Cracked his skull too, but that took but a nonce to repair." Came the reply. "He is conscious but I imagine he wished he weren't."

Harry's eyes flickered again at that, what little light near him was hurting his poor head causing him to groan. He put a hand up to shield his eyes before attempting to focus once more. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

"A mishap in the entrance hall." Professor McGonagall spoke softly in deference to the pain she knew he was feeling. "You fell and hit your head, rather severely I must say."

Harry had a brief memory of the cane slipping. "How long have I been here?"

"Several hours." She replied kindly. "Supper is being served in the Great Hall as we speak."

"What about my afternoon classes?" Harry worried.

"Do not fuss yourself about them, Mr. Potter. It is fortunate we have excellent backup this year. Mr. Weasley took your classes so they were covered. Now, your friends are waiting to see you but perhaps it would be better if they wait until tomorrow?" She left the question hanging.

"It's okay, Professor, I'll see them. Thanks." Harry whispered.

Soon Ron and Hermione came around the curtains surrounding his bed. Madam Pomfrey appeared and sternly warned them not to upset her patient and not to stay long for he needed his rest.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked quietly, smoothing his blanket.

"Rotten." He answered truthfully. "My head feels like when he used to be powerfully angry."

"Ouch." Ron murmured, knowing how those episodes had literally been a pain to his friend.

"McGonagall said I fell?" Harry asked for detail. "My cane slipped I think."

"Sounds like that fits with what we heard." Ron described. "It was very crowded in the hall and there are puddles everywhere. Should say 'were', Filch is on a rampage drying them all. Hopeless really, more will just appear."

"When you fell you cracked into one of the empty stone bases where the statues stood before the battle." Hermione continued. "You lost a lot of blood."

Harry's head seemed to throb all the more. He looked at Ron. "You did my classes?"

"Yeah. I was done for the day so I was available." Harry's friend shrugged.

"Ginny's been beside herself." Hermione told him. "I promised I'd go find her as soon as I've talked to you."

Harry was growing incredibly sleepy. "Tell her 'm okay. Love her." He wasn't aware of his friends' departure. He was sound asleep before they reached the door.

Ginny was anxiously waiting for them. "He's going to be all right, Sis." Ron assured her, giving her a hug.

"Sure?" She asked.

"Yes, Ginny." Hermione spoke. "Madam Pomfrey repaired his skull fracture but he still has a concussion. Head's hurting bad but he is asleep now."

"Says to tell you he loves you." Ron told his sister.

"I don't see why I can't go in." Ginny was angry at the restriction.

"It has to be some technicality since he is working as a staff member." Hermione reckoned.

"Ginny," Ron asked in a whisper. "Don't you still have Harry's cloak?" He grinned and raised his eyebrows.

Ginny's expression blanked for a moment then she, too, grinned. Her brother and his wife walked her to Gryffindor tower before saying goodnight. Not speaking to anyone in the common room, she went right up to her dormitory.

It was rather spooky wandering the corridors at night. Ginny felt like a ghost beneath the invisibility cloak. She made excellent time and soon slipped into the hospital wing. Harry was not the only patient. A 5th year had broken several bones in a broom accident and was sleeping near Madam Pomfrey's room. Ginny found Harry behind privacy curtains midway up the ward.

She closed the curtain and whispered _muffliato_ so she wouldn't be heard. Then Ginny went directly to Harry's pillow and studied her love's face. He grimaced in his sleep as if in pain. She could see where he'd been split open and repaired by the hospital matron. Ginny reached out and smoothed his brow. Harry seemed to know her touch even in sleep for he sighed contentedly. How long she stood there Ginny didn't know. She knew being by Harry's side was where she belonged. When he grew restless around midnight she was there when he opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but fell back from dizziness.

"You shouldn't try to get up, Harry." She told him gently.

"Have to go bathroom." He insisted, becoming desperate.

Ginny looked around the curtained off area and found the necessary piece of equipment. As had happened before, having brothers stood her in good stead. She lifted Harry's blanket and helped him roll to his side. She helped his hands position the urinal and held it as he relieved himself. Afterwards she cleared up using the appropriate spell. Harry was nearly asleep again when she came back to his pillow.

"Lay with me." He requested.

"I don't want to hurt your head." Ginny worried.

"It'll make me comfortable." He insisted.

"But what about Madam?" Ginny felt her resistance crumbling.

"She's asleep, please?" Giving in, Ginny slipped in beside Harry and he curled on his side around her. Spoon fashion, they fit together, Harry's arm draped over her waist. With a sigh of utter relaxation, Harry slept.

In the predawn hours Harry awoke. His head was much better and he realized he held Ginny in his arms. Dimly, he recalled her taking care of him in the night. She looked so beautiful sleeping next to him. Hearing a sound from outside the curtain he wasn't surprised when Madam Pomfrey appeared. Harry held a finger to his lips when her eyes beheld Ginny in the bed with him. With a look of disapproval she vanished.

Realizing Ginny could not be caught by anyone else Harry leaned over her and kissed her gently awake. "Ginny, you have to wake up." Harry whispered, kissing her again. She stirred and opened her eyes, smiling up at him. "You have to leave, Ginny. Madam has already seen you."

Panic galvanized her to hop to her feet. She quickly flipped the cloak over her in preparation of leaving. Ginny gave Harry one last kiss and was gone, the curtains around the bed waving the only sign of her passing. Hoping she made it back to the tower unseen, Harry lay back awake for some time before he finally slept as the sun was rising.

Madam Pomfrey did not mention his midnight visitor so Harry played along. She ordered him to stay in the hospital wing the entire day. Although guilty of forcing someone to cover his classes yet again, Harry was happy to comply. His head ached whenever he moved suddenly. In the afternoon Madam brought his clothing and his cane to him. Out of professional curiosity she asked about the circumstances that forced him to use a walking aid. Explaining about the _fiend fyre_ trap reminded Harry of the description of his body he had once heard and cringed along with Madam Pomfrey as she sympathized.

She insisted he wait to leave when everyone was at supper and only then gave him his freedom because Ron and Hermione was there to escort him. They saw him to the apparition room and, after he left, went home themselves. Harry lazed around all weekend, allowing Winky to fuss over him. He was ready for work when Monday rolled around.

One benefit of his accident was the installation of magically enchanted rugs at the entrances to the castle. The rugs sucked all moisture from the shoes and boots crossing over them. Mr. Filch had to find other ways to torment the students but at least the floors remained dry.

Harry had to push himself to catch up on his own coursework but managed because the rotation had lightened his teaching schedule. Professor Grubbly-Plank had the students more often. December brought heavy snow and gray skies. Harry found himself thinking about Godric's Hollow more and more. Ever since he'd told Ginny about the place, he thought he might be ready to go back.

With his extra free time, Hagrid recruited Harry to assist in decorating the castle for the holidays. He cheerfully worked alongside his big friend as they trimmed the giant Christmas trees standing in the Great Hall. Everywhere one looked the decorations glittered. Peeves, who had treated Harry respectfully all year, floated around the castle singing naughty renditions of classic carols.

Harry had received a formal invitation to spend Christmas at the Burrow which he happily accepted. He missed the sense of family he got at the home of his friend and love. Ginny had to ride the train back to London which gave Harry time to apparate to Grimmauld Place to visit Winky before going on to the Weasley's.

He arrived to find Ron and Hermione already installed in Ron's old room. George and Charlie were sharing a room. Percy had his former bedroom leaving the last room for Harry. Bill and Fleur could not come due to Fleur's advanced pregnancy. The atmosphere was most invigorating. Being able to relax with Ginny without hiding his love for her was a wonderful feeling.

The day before Christmas everybody went outside and enjoyed a fierce snowball fight, Harry prudently sitting on a huge bank of snow so he couldn't slip and fall. Even Molly and Arthur joined in the fun. Before long, however, Molly had supper to prepare so she went back to the kitchen, promising hot chocolate when they were ready.

Harry's rear got cold sitting so he used his wand and melted a path so he could walk around a bit, dodging snowballs on his way out to the garden bench. Before long Ginny joined him and they sat cozy together, snogging and laughing as the battle continued without them. Finally the smell of heated chocolate called the dampened warriors in. The kitchen was crowded but Molly seemed to glory in the chaos.

One by one, they went upstairs to change. Ron and Hermione were gone first. By the looks on those two faces, Harry figured they would be gone until dinner. Harry went next. On his way back down the stairs, though, Ginny pulled him into her room. He sat on the bed with her, making out in full view of the open door. The boys merely grinned as they passed to and from their own room, glad to see their sister happy.

After dinner the family sat in the living room listening to carols on WNN, the wizarding radio station. Harry and Ginny were laid out on the hearthrug staring into the fire. He held her spoon fashion, which they enjoyed. They both dozed off and when they awoke later found they were the only ones left, everyone else having gone to bed. Talking in whispers so not to wake the family, Harry and Ginny discussed a possible trip together.

"Would you be willing to go with me to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked seriously. "I feel I have to go back there. Can't explain it exactly."

"You know I'll go anywhere with you, Harry." Ginny assured him. "But are you sure you are ready to go there? You have a lot of painful memories of that place."

Harry agreed. "I do. It's part of why I want to go. I need to neutralize those memories with good. If you're with me I think I can do that."

"How soon?" Ginny merely inquired.

"Is day after Christmas okay?" Harry was happy she was willing to come. When she agreed he kissed her soundly. One kiss led to more. They stopped before things got too heady. Getting to their feet, Ginny offered the cane to Harry. Instead he pulled her to him and walked with his arm around her waist. Only at the stairs did he accept the cane. Enacting his spell for stairs, Harry followed her up, kissed her at her door, and went to his room.

Christmas Day was everything Harry loved about the Weasley family. After spending the first half of his life in the cold, hostile home of the Durley's, Harry gloried in the sense of love and affection he received at the Burrow. Even back when they barely knew him, the Weasley's had accepted him into their home with no reservations. Now, as far as they were concerned, he was family and Harry felt the same. Every person in the house was put to work preparing Christmas dinner. It was all done amid laughter and good cheer.

Everyone ate until they couldn't move. They sat around the table talking. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told of their plans to leave the following day to go to Bill's house, Shell Cottage, to visit he and his pregnant wife Fleur. Charlie and Percy had to get back to work and George spoke of plans with friends. Feeling it was the right time, Ginny and Harry announced they were going on a trip as well. Harry explained his need to return to his roots, to Godric's Hollow. Hermione gave him a sharp look which he met calmly. No one could deny him Ginny's company as she was of age. Harry rather felt they didn't want him going alone to face his past demons.

Before going to Godric's Hollow Harry decided he should check on his muggle relatives. After bidding farewell the following morning he and Ginny apparated first to Diagon Alley. Harry had thought it a good idea to exchange some gold for muggle money in case they came across the need of it. So a stop at Gringott's was first on their agenda. That task taken care of, they apparated to the town in the south where the Dursley's had taken up residence.

Rather than showing up on their doorstep, Harry found a public telephone and called their home first. Ginny was enchanted with the muggle device and put her head close as Harry waited for an answer. He was given permission for a short visit so he and Ginny walked to their house. Dressed as perfectly normal muggles, passerby had no inkling anything was different about the young couple walking along the sidewalk.

Vernon Dursley was having serious second thoughts about allowing his nephew anywhere near his family. He nervously watched out the window for Harry's arrival, Petunia just as nervous beside him. Out on the sidewalk a couple carefully walked along the slippery surface. Morning dew had formed ice which Vernon had claimed would melt so why should he bother scraping it?

"I told you someone might get hurt!" Petunia cried as the male half of the couple fell as his cane slid out from under his hand. The woman helped him back to his feet and ensured he was steady once more. It wasn't until the couple entered their property and made their way up their walk did they recognize Harry as the male with the cane.

Vernon and Petunia stared at each other in horror. Even though they had known he was coming, now that he had arrived they were in a panic. The doorbell rang. Stiffly, Vernon Dursley went to answer but his son Dudley got to the door first. He hauled it open to greet the visitor and froze with his mouth hanging open. His parents had not warned him Harry had asked to come calling.

Seeing the utter shock on his cousin's face, Harry spoke first. "Happy Holidays, Dudley. Have you been well?"

Vernon Dursley strode into view. "He's been perfectly fine. Well, come on. Can't have you standing out there all day. Neighbors will talk."

Dudley shuffled out of the way and politely offered to take their coats and things. Petunia stood in the doorway to the living room. When the young woman accompanying her nephew removed her hat her long red hair came tumbling over her shoulder. Petunia gasped audibly causing her husband Vernon to swing round in fear. "What is it? What've they done?"

Not surprised to be blamed for something, Harry held Ginny's hand to reassure her for he sensed her nervousness. He drew her with him as they approached his aunt and uncle.

"She looks just like Lily." Petunia whispered, not able to take her eyes off the girl.

The men, even Harry, looked at Ginny. Now he thought about it, she did bear a similarity to the images he'd seen of his mum. Grinning at her in reassurance, Harry spoke. "I'd like to introduce my fiancé, Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley." Harry squeezed her hand for support.

"Pleased to meet you all." Ginny inclined her head politely.

"Nice to meet you." Dudley said, coming round from behind. "Why don't you come have a seat?" Harry was in shock at the manners his cousin was displaying. He remembered how they had parted but he never would have expected this level of acceptance.

Harry walked past his aunt and uncle, his cane silent in the thick carpeting. As he and Ginny sat she saw that he was bleeding through a tear in his trousers. "Oh, Harry, you've hurt your knee when you fell. Is there any way we could get a damp cloth?" Harry had sternly warned her not to use magic and he would have ignored his injury if she'd let him.

Rather than let him bleed all over her spotless home, Petunia consented to bringing a cloth. As he blotted his knee, Uncle Vernon made a comment. "Imagine needing a cloth. Thought your sort could fix anything like that?" He snapped his fingers.

Harry met his uncle's eyes squarely. "I thought it better manners not to use my wand." He continued to stare until his uncle dropped his gaze.

"Why you here, Harry?" Dudley remained the only one trying to be civil so Harry responded in kind.

"You are the only blood family I have. Felt rude not to wish you good holidays." Harry folded the cloth over and held the clean side to his knee.

"Nice of you." Dudley replied. "Sorry you had a spill." He motioned to Harry's knee.

"Why are you using a cane?" Uncle Vernon interrupted. "Thought it would make you seem normal, did you?"

Ginny's eyes blazed angrily. While Harry only sighed in resignation, she spoke out at his uncle. "Why would anyone use a cane if they didn't have to? That would be insane!"

Uncle Vernon bristled to be spoken to that way. "See here young woman. I am to assume you are his sort? A, a-"

"I am a witch if that's what you're asking." She answered firmly.

"Well, we thought your sort didn't have to contend with injuries and things." Vernon continued belligerently.

"Wizards get hurt just as anyone can." Ginny said forthrightly. "Your nephew was in a horrid fire with burns over his entire body. He was in hospital a month."

Aunt Petunia looked slightly ill at Ginny's recitation. "Ginny, stop." Harry touched her arm. "They don't need to know these things. They don't want to know."

"A fire, eh?" Vernon looked skeptical. "If he was burned as badly as you say and has recovered, how can he need something as simple as a cane?"

"Magic cannot heal everything." Harry said calmly. "If I am lucky, I may walk normally one day but the healers are not certain. It was a cursed fire and some curse injuries never heal."

"I hope the best for you, Harry." Dudley said sincerely.

Harry looked up at his cousin. "Thank you, Dudley. Kind of you." He carefully placed the clean side of the cloth on a coaster atop the table in front of him. "I guess this was a mistake. I'll be sure to limit my contact to Christmas cards in the future." He looked at his aunt and his uncle before using his cane to lever himself up. "Thank you for the use of the cloth. We'll be going now." Not expecting any good-byes, Harry followed Dudley out to the hall where he handed their coats to them. "Thanks, Dudley. I appreciate the effort."

"I've not forgotten those demenders things, Harry. You saved me that night." Dudley said earnestly.

"If you ever want a word, put my name on an envelope and put it in the post. It will find its way to me." Harry put the offer out there. One never knew. Dudley showing care was an unknown thing. Harry put his hand out to his cousin. "Goodbye, Dudley."

After a second's hesitation, Dudley shook Harry's hand for the second time in his life. "Bye Harry, Miss." He nodded in Ginny's direction.

Harry and Ginny walked down the street until they were out of sight. Then, pulling out their wands, they apparated. At the Leaky Cauldron Ginny insisted she deal with Harry's knee. As it was cold outside, they stayed and had a cup of tea. When Harry was emotionally prepared, they then apparated to Godric's Hollow. Unwittingly, Harry brought them to the same spot he and Hermione had arrived at a year earlier. In a sense that was a good thing, Harry should be able to find his way from there. Luck was with them as no muggles seemed to have noticed their sudden appearance. It was eerily familiar to Harry. The same lane with the same cottages. Even the same basic amount of snow on the ground. Only difference being that it was daytime instead of night.

Ginny held his hand as they began the walk towards the center of town. Harry had to take care as the streets were slushy. He didn't want another tumble that day. Ginny asked no questions, letting Harry decide when conversation should begin. The road curved to the left and soon they began to see stirrings of townspeople. The closer they got to the business area of Godric's Hollow, the more people they encountered.

What was interesting was many people could very well be wizards and witches. This town was one of several throughout Britain where a good portion of the populace was of magical descent. They lived their lives alongside the muggles, shopping in the same stores and eating in the same restaurants. Their muggle neighbors had no clue magic surrounded them.

Knowing it would be impossible to avoid it if they were in town very long, Harry guided Ginny to what appeared to be a war memorial in the little park in the town square. She glanced at it once but at Harry's gesture, looked again. As they came closer, the memorial changed to a statue of the then baby Harry and his parents. Ginny was entranced. She stared at the people who had given their lives for the sake of the child in their lap. Of the man standing beside her, she realized suddenly.

Ginny looked from the stone baby to Harry's face, not seeing any resemblance. The resemblance came from his father whom Harry looked upon with sadness. To break the spell Ginny quipped, "You were quite adorable, weren't you?"

Harry grinned as he met her gaze. "Are you saying I'm not anymore?" He teased back. She laughed and gave him a hug.

"Harry, I'm cold. And I'm feeling hungry. Do you think we could go into one of the restaurants before going on?"

"There's no hurry. Why don't you pick?" He gestured around the square.

Ginny pulled him along behind her, mindful not to go too fast. She entered the first place that smelled of good food. The door let out a chime as they entered and the waitress led them to a booth. Handing each a menu, she gave them some time to look it over as she went to check on another customer. Ginny read down the menu, whispering questions to Harry to explain some of the choices offered. "You'd better order for me, Harry. You know what I like." She stated, closing her menu. When the waitress returned he ordered soup and sandwiches with tea as the beverage.

As they waited for their food, Ginny looked around with interest. When she couldn't contain her curiosity, she whispered inquiries which Harry did his best to answer without being overheard. He enjoyed her animation, her face shone in her excitement.

"Mummy, look." A little girl was in a booth a short distance away. She was waiting for her mother to pay the check and was staring toward Harry and Ginny. "Mummy!"

"What is it, Marta?" The busy mom asked as she helped the little girl put her mittens on.

"Mummy, it's the man in the statue." She insisted.

Harry, who hadn't really been paying any attention, came erect at this. He looked up at the same moment the mother indulged her child by glancing his direction. Her eyes nearly popped from her head but she recovered immediately, glancing around in fear of being noticed. The woman hustled her daughter out of the restaurant, glancing at Harry again as she left.

"They recognized you." Ginny murmured.

"Bound to happen here, I suppose." Harry agreed, not particularly bothered. "Happens everywhere else anyway." He shrugged.

The food arrived and Ginny ate with nervous bites until she was satisfied that the muggle food was good as any. The soup was filling and warmed Harry down to his toes. When the check came he pulled out a muggle wallet rather than his pouch of wizard's gold. Ginny fingered the paper money in amusement. "What good is it if it can be torn?" She wondered idly.

Outside Harry told her he would like to take a wreath or something to put on his parents' graves. Ginny thought it would be a nice gesture so they walked the shops looking for a florist, which Harry had to describe for Ginny's benefit. Finding a florist open the day after Christmas was unusual but they prevailed and entered a small shop on a corner of the square.

"May I help you?" The proprietor asked.

"I am looking for something to place at my parents' headstones." Harry explained. "Do you recommend anything?"

The man showed him an array of choices ranging from cheap plastic signs up to expensive flower vases. Consulting with Ginny, Harry chose a lead crystal decanter with an arrangement of flowers to go in it. "Fine selection, sir. Did you want an everlasting enchantment put on the flowers?"

Harry was startled and looked in surprise at the man who chuckled. "Sorry, I just happen to be good at knowing whom to ask." He gave them a wink. "The enchantment is a nice touch. Only an extra five knuts."

Harry smiled. "That'd be great, thank you."

"No problem. Let me go in back. It's where I do any wand work. Be back in a tick." The florist was as good as his word. Harry gladly pulled out his pouch and handed over the sickle and knuts. "Do you need it delivered to the cemetery?" The wizard inquired, noticing Harry's cane.

"I can carry it, thanks." Ginny smiled as she reached for the decanter.

Heading, finally, for the church with the cemetery behind, Ginny commented in amazement at how such a town could exist without conflict. Harry had to agree that it didn't seem possible that wizards and muggles could live side by side.

In the cemetery grounds, paths had been carved in and around the headstones so Harry didn't need to pull out his wand to try to create a passage for Ginny who was carrying the flowers. It took a moment for Harry to get his bearings but soon they were there at his parents' final resting-place.

As they stood looking at the engraved names, Harry felt differently than he had last year. It was still sad but Harry felt no desire to join them now. He was at peace with their sacrifice. Harry knelt and took the vase from Ginny and handed her his cane. He cleared a spot and gently set the flowers down. "Thank you for my life." It was simple, it was real and it came from his heart. Tears ran down his cheeks for the years they had never had together. Years he and Ginny had to look forward to.

Ginny was at his elbow when he struggled to get up. "This is Ginny. We are very happy together." Harry looked at the woman he loved and saw the tears in her eyes for his beautiful words to his parents. Harry led her out of the cemetery and stood outside the gates holding her in his arms.

Curious to see the inside of the church, Ginny asked to go in. Seeing no reason to deny her, they climbed the stone steps and passed through the ornately carved double doors. The inside was softly lit by a multitude of candles. The sanctuary was still decorated with seasonal hangings. That and the candles made for a beautiful atmosphere. The lowering sun outside lit the stained glass windows with a warm glow. Harry and Ginny walked up the central aisle and sat on the front pews and looked around enjoying the peacefulness.

Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulders as she rested her head against his. He hadn't often been inside places of worship to make a comparison but if he'd had to describe one this place would have fit with his imagination. They had been sitting quietly for more than five minutes when the creak of a door startled them. A door up behind the altar had opened and a man approached, just as surprised to see them as they were.

"Hello. Welcome to St. John's. Didn't expect to see anyone in here." The gentleman said.

"Are we not allowed to be in here?" Harry asked in concern they were trespassing.

"St. John's is open to anyone. You are more than welcome." The man replied. As he came nearer Harry suddenly recognized him.

"I've seen you before." Harry stated. "You spoke at Professor Dumbledore's funeral."

"And you married my brother last year." Ginny added with interest, sitting forward.

"Yes, yes. Many families call on my services." The tufted-haired individual responded. He sat across the aisle from them.

"What's your name? I've never heard it mentioned." Harry inquired politely.

"I am Edgar Toffee, known as Tofty to friends. No need to introduce yourself, Mr. Potter. I must say, I am happy to see you've come back to Godric's Hollow at last. Saw the flowers outside. Dare say your parents would be pleased, young Harry."

"You knew them then?"

"Of course! Married them right here in this sanctuary. It is where I baptized you." Mr. Toffee told them. He continued somberly. "Performed their final rights here as well."

Ginny had tears in her eyes again. Harry held her hand. "I wish I'd gotten to know them. I feel I do know them, in a way. So many people have told me about them."

"Hang on to the good things. That's my advice." Some other people entered from the street. "We are having evening services. Please stay. All who arrive were your neighbors when you lived here. You'll be most welcomed." Mr. Toffee turned to greet the new arrivals. No one came to the front to speak to Harry and Ginny. Apparently this was a scheduled service and people sat in their accustomed pews.

Hoping they weren't displacing anyone, Harry and Ginny stayed. Mr. Toffee spoke eloquently of life and the beauty that surrounds them every day. Harry's spirit was lifted and he felt very happy to be alive. At the end of the service, Mr. Toffee softly introduced he and Ginny to the congregation who murmured greetings. A sudden instinct came over Harry and he looked at Ginny to see the same peace he was feeling. "Mr. Toffee, could we ask a favor of you and your congregation?" Harry spoke quietly.

"You may ask, of course." Came the answer.

Harry met Ginny's eyes. "Could you marry Ginny and I tonight?" Although not expecting it, Harry read agreement in Ginny's eyes. "Your congregation could be our witnesses."

A murmur spread but it was one of sweet kindness. Mr. Toffee smiled. "I should be delighted to if that is what you wish. Have you rings you want to exchange?"

"Is that necessary?" Harry frowned.

"Not at all. I believe, if you'll allow me, I have a matching set you may have. No, no." He stopped Harry's protest. "The rings I have in mind have sat in a drawer for several years now. It would please me to have you wear them."

Harry looked at Ginny questioning. She nodded so Harry accepted. "Thank you for your generosity."

The rings were fetched. Mr. Toffee had Harry and Ginny stand at the front in full view of the assembled witches and wizards. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach but he was sure now was the right moment for he and Ginny.

Never once taking his eyes off the woman he loved, Harry repeated the words Mr. Toffee spoke and they each made vows of eternal love and devotion to one another. The simplicity of the ceremony touched Harry in a way the big wedding of Ginny's brother never could have. Theirs was private to them alone. It didn't matter that a church full of people sat watching. Their joining was between them and God.

Then they were man and wife, the rings magically adjusted to fit their fingers. Harry kissed Ginny as her husband for the first time. Tears pricked his eyes from pure joy and he saw the same in Ginny's. Each member of the congregation came forward to congratulate them then departed for their homes. Finally, it was just Mr. Toffee with them once more.

"It is my hope you are as happy as your parents were, Harry. Come to my office so I may fill out your marriage document." He gestured them to follow. Holding hands, they went with him. As Mr. Toffee scribed onto a roll of parchment he spoke. "You should be aware of a particular detail about your wedding bands." He glanced up at them. "They will reflect the mood of your partner. If one is upset you will know it. It is a subtle enchantment but the previous wearers found it useful. Happy, sad or angry, it keeps communication honest. Hope it works for you."

Ginny and Harry were looking at their rings. Since all he felt was happiness he hoped Ginny could tell how he felt. Mr. Toffee handed them the document and walked them out. At his recommendation, Harry headed west from the church to look for the inn he described.

The clerk looked at them suspiciously as Harry signed the register Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Clearly, they were too young to be truly married. Just as the clerk was about to demand proof of age a person from housekeeping hurried up with a wand in her hand. "_Confundo_." She reminded the clerk that he had already confirmed everything. He passed Harry a room key with an odd look on his face. The witch motioned they should follow her. "Sorry about that. Tofty contacted me you were coming. I do try to prevent the muggle clerks from bothering folks."

"Does it happen often?" Ginny asked as they used a muggle elevator to go up two floors.

"Not really. But when young marrieds come in, well, muggles just don't mature as fast do they?" She led them along the hall. "Congratulations by the way. I'm Mary if you should need me again. Call Angie if you should have a need during the night."

"Thank you." Harry smiled politely. Mary left them at their door. Using the old fashioned key, Harry unlocked the door and he and Ginny entered. Putting the key on a side table, they each looked about the room, suddenly shy with one another.

Harry walked up to Ginny and took her hand, the one with her wedding band. "I didn't rush you into this, did I Ginny?" He worried he'd pounced on her back at the church.

Ginny raised shining eyes to his as she raised a hand to his face. "Oh, no, Harry. It felt like the perfect time. We've known for a long time we belonged together."

They prepared for bed and turned in shortly thereafter. The next morning they took turns showering. Harry watched, after Ginny emerged in clean clothes, as she began the procedure to comb her tresses. At Ginny's suggestion, Harry retrieved their dirty clothes and used his wand to refresh them. Not as good as a true laundering but adequate for the time being. Harry then folded them and tucked the clothes back inside the bag. He puttered around gathering their toiletries and other belongings in preparation of leaving the room.

Her hair damp but combed out, Ginny stood and helped him ensure they had everything. Handing his wife her wand, Harry asked if she were ready to go. "Does a muggle eat breakfast at an inn?" Ginny asked as they walked through the door.

"Depends on if the inn has a restaurant." Harry replied. He asked at the front desk and was directed to a small diner next door. The place reminded Harry rather strongly of the place he, Ron and Hermione had nearly been caught in after Bill's wedding so had to tell her about it as they waited for their breakfast.

"But how did death eaters find you in a muggle restaurant?" Ginny asked.

"At the time we feared that I somehow still had the 'trace' on me. Not until months later did we find out about the taboo put on Voldemort's name. It was that which did it." Harry explained.

"How did you escape then?" She inquired.

Harry held off answering as the waitress delivered their breakfast. Once she was gone and before he began eating, he told her. "When they came into the restaurant they only saw Ron and Hermione. I don't think they knew if was us. I was under my cloak when they realized. I managed to stun the first one and, I think, Hermione got the other. Had to do some repair to the walls and tables. Hermione modified everyone's memories before we left." He began buttering his toast and took a bite.

They ate in silence. It was when finishing their tea that Ginny broached the topic she thought Harry was avoiding. "So, do you know how to get to the house from here?"

Harry was slightly uncomfortable. "Not sure we should go. Doesn't seem fair to you now we're married."

"Why should it make a difference?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Harry, it's why we came here. As your wife it is even more important to support you in things that may prove difficult. I know it's in your nature to protect me but, not from something like this. You felt like coming here was what you needed to do. We're here. Let's go."

"I would like to see the inside of the house. See if I remember anything, my own memories." Harry responded. He frowned. "But I don't think I could find it. It was dark before. We were just sort of wandering."

"I don't want to just wander aimlessly." Ginny said. "For one thing, it is cold and another the roads are very slippery. The last thing you need is another skull fracture."

Harry snorted. She was correct there. He puzzled how they might find the information they needed. "I guess we could ask. We've met several people who live here. They'd certainly know." He was referring to the wizards and witches they had encountered so far there in Godric's Hollow.

"If you feel strange asking, I could do it." Ginny offered. "I won't draw the stares you would."

"You know me very well, wife." Harry teased. She smiled.

"So who do we ask? I guess I could just come out and request the directions to the Potter house." She wondered.

"There was the florist and Mr. Toffee." Harry suggested.

"Did you say the Potter house?" The waitress had brought their check. Obviously, she'd heard part of their conversation.

Ginny was quick. "We've heard it was still standing. Thought we'd go check it out."

"It is sometimes popular. You know, there have been some who thought they'd get in?" The waitress shook her head. "Foolishness. Not to mention unseemly. Good people died there."

"So there are enchantments to keep people out?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded for her to lead the questions.

"Of course. You-Know-Who's followers would have desecrated the place long ago otherwise. Muggles can't even see the house. I imagine only a handful have been inside since they pulled poor little Harry out years ago." The waitress related. "But if it's looking you want to do, the house is on the east edge of the village, down Water Street." She put the check on the table.

Harry asked, "Gold or muggle money?"

"Muggle, if you have it." Harry's hair must be covering his scar for the waitress showed no recognition as she accepted the paper bills.

"Can I ask one last question? I'm curious," Ginny said. "If Harry Potter were to go to his old house, do you think he would get through the protections?"

"Why would that poor lad want to go back there? Such a tragedy." She was shocked.

"Not a lad any longer." Harry pointed out. "Was years ago. He's an adult now."

"Lad or not, I'd think he would stay away. But could he get in? The original charm was for his protection, wasn't it?" With that she was gone.

"Did she give us an answer?" Ginny commented as they walked through the village square.

"Hard to say." Harry replied as he braced his cane on the curb as he stepped down into the slushy street. "At least she pointed the way."

The morning sun reflected off the snow in people's yards. The east side of Godric's Hollow had no sidewalks so Harry and Ginny were forced to walk in the street. Now and then a car cruised by but otherwise there wasn't much traffic. When they turned into Water Street Harry thought he recognized the cottages they walked past. "Look Ginny, down at the end." He pointed and she saw it. Behind a massively overgrown hedge was the cottage where Harry had lived as an infant.

Since there were muggle children playing in a yard near them, Harry and Ginny walked the rest of the way in silence. At the curb they paused. "We need a way to go further without calling attention to ourselves." Harry commented, pointing to the kids they had passed.

"You have your cloak don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but it is awkward. I know, we'll use a disillusionment charm." Harry pulled out his wand. "Keep a lookout, will you?" As soon as they were satisfied no one was looking their way Harry tapped each of them on the head. They were not invisible but now when they looked at one another, they blended in with their surroundings.

Ginny giggled. "This is weird." Harry smiled. It was strange. Now that they could move more freely, he led the way to the gate. Beyond it the devastation seemed worse, in the light of day, than Harry remembered.

"Harry," Ginny whispered in awe. "You made it out of there?" She pointed at the house with half the top floor blown apart.

"Hagrid once told me that he pulled me out of the rubble." Came the answer. Knowing she'd want to see it, Harry directed her attention as he touched the old rusted gate. The sign he knew was there rose out of the ground, causing Ginny to gasp.

She read the sign silently, smiling at all the personal messages. "That's wonderful!"

"I thought so too." He agreed. Harry gave the gate a push. The screech of protesting metal was very loud. He looked nervously up the street. The disillusionment charm did absolutely nothing for sound. "We'll not be going through here. Let's walk around the cottage to see if there is an opening."

Along the far side of the property they found a big enough gap to squeeze through. Harry had to hand Ginny his cane so he could use both hands for leverage. Soon they both were inside the fence line. Because they were now inside the influence of the concealment charm, they were able to melt a path with their wands to approach the door. When Ginny went to reach for the doorknob Harry stopped her.

"Ginny wait. Remember there are enchantments." With his wand he tapped the knob. When nothing happened he slowly stretched his fingers until they touched the doorknob. A zap of electricity shot at him. "Ow." Harry sucked at his finger. He tried _alohamora_ with the same result. Ginny suggested one or two spells but none worked. "I wish I had that knife Sirius gave me once."

"Whatever happened to it?" Ginny asked.

"It got ruined in the Department of Mysteries." Harry reminded her. "In that moving room." That gave Harry an idea. Facing the door, he spoke towards it. "My name is Harry James Potter. This was my home. Please grant me entrance." Looking at Ginny with a shrug he tried the door again. To his amazement it actually allowed him to turn the knob with no ill affect. Soon he and Ginny stood looking past into a small hallway.

"Best hold my hand just in case." Harry warned his bride. Holding him tightly, Ginny followed at his heels as he crossed the threshold. Once they were inside it seemed safe enough. Moving forward they had several directions to choose from; left, right, forwards or up.

Harry chose left, into the living room. They saw the usual couch and chair, lamps on tables. What was eerie was the perfection of the room. Except for thick layers of dust, his parents could have just left to go to the kitchen or something. Harry walked around, touching things at random. Ginny watched quietly from the doorway. He was near the couch when she saw him stumble and sit rapidly on the arm of the couch. "Harry?" She moved forward quickly. "Are you all right?"

"Stepped on something." He answered as he bent and felt around in the dust near the foot of the couch. He grasped something and pulled it up to look. Harry froze when he realized what it was he held. He spoke in a shocked voice. "It, it was my father's." What Harry had tripped on was a wand.

Ginny came to his side and put her hand on his shoulder as he brushed years of dust from the thin stick of wood. "When I relived that night through Voldemort I saw my father sitting on this couch. He was here when, when . . ." Harry couldn't continue. Ginny embraced him as he turned his head towards her emotionally. It was some time before he could gather himself enough to look at the wand again. "Hard to believe it has lain here all these years." He said quietly.

"Will you keep it, Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"I think so. I want anything that was theirs." He tucked his father's wand into the inner pocket of his coat. Then he stood and led the way out of the living room. Ginny glanced once at the baby toys scattered around the room before following the man that baby had become.

In the hall once more Harry checked the back of the cottage beyond the stairs, finding a small bathroom. Starting up the stairs using his spell, Harry was on the first landing when he heard Ginny cry out and a struggle. He turned to look. Two wizards were restraining her physically. They must have come in another door in the house unknown to Harry and Ginny.

"Leave her alone!" Harry demanded angrily from the landing.

"You are trespassers. You have no business being in this house." The older wizard replied with righteous indignation.

He didn't know it but Harry stood in a shadow. "That's where you are wrong." Harry pointed his wand at the wizards. "Get your hands off my wife." He told them.

"No one comes into the Potter house! It is disrespectful. When the door was opened we knew someone had broken in. We will remove you." The younger wizard claimed.

Leaving the cane behind, Harry grasped the banister and took a step down. "I have every right to be in this house." He took another step. "No one can deny me." Harry finished forcefully, coming into more light down another step. The wizards had a clear view of his face for the first time.

"Good lord!" The older wizard whispered in shock, staring at Harry.

"Ginny, come away from them." Harry held his hand out to her. She broke free from loosened hands and went to her husband. He stared at the wizards with a hard glare.

"Are you . . .?" The younger wizard began.

"That's right, I am. So I have every right to be in here." Harry said flatly.

"Harry Potter." The old wizard spoke in awe. For several moments they merely looked at one another.

"It is no one's business if I choose to be in this house. If anyone is trespassing, it is you." Harry came down the final step to be on their level.

"You look just like James." The older wizard spoke reverently. "I apologize. We had no way of knowing who had come in."

Harry did not feel particularly forgiving. "Perhaps you should make an effort to find out before accosting a witch." He looked at Ginny. "You okay?"

"I'm alright. They scared me is all." She answered.

"Again, we apologize."

"Then please leave us in peace." Harry asked firmly. "I should like privacy as I visit my childhood home." Without another word the two wizards left through the front door. Ginny closed it behind them.

When she turned back she found Harry had sunk onto the stairs. Ginny went to him. He held her for a bit. "I was scared when I saw they had you." He admitted.

"Shh. I'm fine." Ginny assured him. "They must have come through the kitchen, grabbed me before I had a chance."

"The waitress did warn us people weren't allowed in." Harry commented.

"Did people really think Harry Potter would never return here?" She wondered.

"Guess they thought I wouldn't want to. But it's a pilgrimage I need to complete." Harry released her and pulled himself up using the banister.

"Do you want me to wait down here?" Ginny asked her husband, knowing that seeing the upstairs would likely be very difficult.

"I don't want to be alone. Please come." Harry said softly. Ginny kissed his cheek and they turned up the stairs.

Not even thinking of his spell, Harry slowly climbed the stairs. At the top he looked to the right and shied away from what he saw so went left first. Harry entered what had been his parents' bedroom. Here, as everywhere, dust was coving all surfaces. The difference in this room was it had clearly felt the brunt of an explosion. Pictures were on the floor, the glass broken. Furniture was either knocked over or shifted sideways.

Ginny picked up a picture frame and turned it over in her hands carefully so not to get cut by the jagged glass. It was not an actual picture. "It's their marriage document. The same as ours." Ginny said.

Harry looked at it. "Would you remove it from the frame please?" He continued to move into the room. Off the side of a dresser he bent to pick up a hairbrush, long strands dangling from it still. Harry could imagine his mum brushing her hair now he'd seen Ginny doing hers.

Ginny had lifted a watch which miraculously was still working. "This must have been your dad's. It still works." She came over to show him. "You should wear it, Harry."

"Maybe. Let's put the things to keep on top the dresser for now." The watch, hairbrush, and document were set there. Harry continued looking.

"You mind if I look in the drawers?" Ginny asked for permission. That was too personal a thing, in her estimation, to do on her own. At his nod she slowly opened the first drawer over at the vanity desk.

Harry picked up another frame and saw it was a wedding photo. He removed it from the frame and then traced the faces of his parents. They weren't much older than he and Ginny were now. Idly it occurred to Harry that he and his bride should have a photo taken. He placed the photo with the other items. Since he was standing there Harry pulled the top drawer open for his inspection. A set of a man's underwear met his gaze. He lifted piles but the only thing he found was a stray sock.

The next drawer yielded a small pile of letters, love letters Harry surmised from the ribbon tied around them. He added them to the pile on top the dresser. Also in the drawer was a rather large pouch that, upon opening, revealed hundreds of gold galleons. Surprised it wasn't in the vault at Gringott's, Harry laid it aside to be deposited in the very near future. The other drawers only had clothing so Harry moved on to the nightstands near the bed.

Ginny had found a multitude of womanly items; lotions, soap and perfumes. Lacy undergarments which she admired and decided she would have to buy for herself. The bottom drawer became a treasure trove. Three photo albums and a jewelry box which she pulled out and took into her lap. "Harry, come see."

Her husband came around the side of the bed and picked up an album and opened it. "Hogwarts pictures." He shared with her. "We can look later. He helped her deposit the items on the dresser. When Harry was satisfied nothing personal remained in the drawers or the closet he finally turned towards the ruined part of the house.

Holding Ginny's hand, he led the way down a badly scarred hall. Weak sunlight flooded what was left of the then baby Harry's nursery. Remnants were all that remained of the crib, a few slats and pieces of a mobile. It was a small piece, of a unicorn, which became Harry's first true memory. With a tentative hand he picked it up. Part of the unicorn's horn was missing but Harry traced the area where it would have been.

Harry looked at Ginny to see her watching him. "I remember this." He fingered the broken piece of the mobile. "It hung over me when I lay in bed. I'm not sure but I think I could make it move." Ginny smiled at his delight in remembering something. Harry reverently pocketed the small piece of ceramic.

As Ginny shifted through the remains of a dresser full of baby clothes, Harry shoved aside parts of the crib because he thought he saw something beneath the rubble. What he found was a stuffed owl, a child's soft plaything. Dropping suddenly to his knees, Harry held the owl to his chest and rocked back and forth. Ginny was kneeling beside him in an instant. "Mine. It was mine." He looked at Ginny with anguish. "Its name was Hedwig."

Understanding came to Ginny and she held him as he wept some. "A part of you must have remembered." She referred to when he first went to Hogwarts at age eleven. He'd been given an owl, a real owl, by Hagrid whom Harry had named Hedwig. The owl had been company for him during the long summer days spent with the Dursleys. His beloved owl had been killed the night he'd left the Dursley home forever when their group had been ambushed by death eaters.

Even though Harry pulled himself together and they went through what was left of the room, nothing else was found worth keeping nor did Harry remember anything else. He would have liked to remember something of his mum and dad but there was nothing. Ginny had found a box in which they put the few mementos Harry had chosen to take. She carried the box down the stairs as Harry retrieved his cane off the banister and slowly walked down the stairs.

Looking for a few minutes in the last room of the house, the kitchen, Harry decided it was time to leave. Holding the front door for Ginny to precede him, he looked back into the house one last time. Harry knew in his gut he would never return here as he slowly pulled the door firmly shut behind him. Without leaving the yard, Harry and Ginny apparated.


	10. Part 10

At No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry had Ginny put the box on a table in the drawing room. Taking off their coats, Harry remembered to remove his dad's wand before hanging the coat on a hook. Winky came trotting towards him, greeting him happily. He confirmed they would be there for supper and she went to begin preparations.

Harry left his cane on one of the cloak hooks in the hall and wandered into the drawing room to add his father's wand to the box of items they'd brought back. He was sitting on the couch when Ginny joined him. As he didn't seem inclined to talk, she merely sat beside him quietly. Harry eventually met her gaze. "Thank you for going with me."

Ginny spoke gently. "I never would have let you go alone, Harry." She put a hand on his arm. "Those of us who love you know how hard it would be on you."

Harry put arms around her and drew her into a strong embrace. "I love you, Ginny Potter." He kissed her temple.

"Ginny Potter. I like the sound of that." She mused. He chuckled. She looked down at her wedding band. "This is telling me you are still sad, as you should be after this morning." Ginny looked at Harry intently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's too soon." He answered seriously. "I'll need time to process it all." He looked at the box in front of them. "I can't even bear to look in there right now."

"I can understand." Ginny replied. "How about if we hold each other until supper is ready?"

"I'd like that." Harry answered. He actually lay out on the couch and pulled her on top him. She set one knee off to the side to offset her weight then settled into his arms. Neither spoke but they still communicated after a fashion. Ginny stroked him in a soothing fashion even as he stroked her back. They were very nearly asleep when Winky called them to dinner. After Ginny got up she offered her hand to her husband who used it to pull himself into a sitting then standing position.

Draping his arm across her shoulders, Harry led her to the kitchen. Sitting beside his wife, Harry thanked Winky as she served them. "It is my pleasure, Master Harry." The little house elf replied.

They ate quietly, no real conversation was made. As they sat over coffee, Harry turned his attention to his house elf. "Winky, could you come over here for a moment?"

"Yes, Master?" She stood before him patiently.

"Winky, you know Ginny. She has been here several times before." Harry began. "You need to know that she and I have been married. This makes her my wife and, as such, she becomes your mistress. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, Master Harry. And my I say congratulations to you, sir, and to you, madam?" Winky gave Ginny a little curtsy.

"Thank you, Winky." Ginny told her. "I love your master very much and am happy to become a part of his, and your, family."

"I am glad Master has found someone who makes him happy. He has been quite lonesome since I have come to work for him." Winky confided to Ginny.

Harry looked a trifle disconcerted to be discussed so openly in front of himself. Ginny caught sight of his expression and laughed. "Harry, surely anyone who knows you has seen how isolated you've been since you moved here. Why do you look surprised?"

"Am I so obvious?" He grumped.

"Not to just anyone, my love." Ginny assured him. "But I love you and I know you. And Winky has been taking care of you for months. She knows you too."

"Lucky for me I got married then, isn't it? I won't be lonely anymore." Harry responded.

Unfortunately, all the physical activity Harry had been performing, that of walking up and down the stairs of the house in Godric's Hollow unaided plus all the walking in between, had a negative result on Harry's leg. He awoke to an excruciatingly painful leg cramp. Ginny hurried to get the salve and massaged it into his leg even though her touch hurt badly. It took nearly twenty minutes of constant massage before the cramp loosened. Harry lay limp from the relief from pain. Ginny's hands ached some but the salve worked in her favor there. Helping her husband to the bathroom she left him there while she retrieved his cane. Harry's leg protested any pressure so he was forced to transfigure the cane back to crutches for at least that day.

"Promise me you won't attempt stairs for a while. Please?" Harry's wife begged as they decided that had most likely caused this setback.

"I'm promising myself." Harry fully agreed, the pain from that morning quite fresh in his mind. He had used his spell to get to the kitchen for breakfast. He used it again to get back to the drawing room where they now sat.

The box on the table drew his eyes. He wasn't sure he was ready to look yet. Ginny settled matters by pulling out a photo album and opened it on her lap. When she snorted with laughter Harry had to know why. "Um, let's just say you have always been, um, well-endowed." Ginny smiled, tilting the album to show him a picture of himself receiving a bath.

Harry blushed but had to grin as well. They continued to look at the photos until they went through all three of the albums they had found. Reaching into the box, Harry pulled out the wedding photo of his mum and dad. "We'll have to have a photo taken, you know." He commented.

"Might be best to wait until we actually tell people we got married." Ginny countered.

"Do you feel bad, not telling anyone beforehand?" Harry asked.

"I will never regret marrying you, Harry." She assured him. "It was the right time for us. But it will ruffle many feathers that we did it alone."

"I hate hurting the people we care about but I have to balance their happiness with my own." He stated. "Everyone knows how we love one another. Hopefully, it won't be such a large betrayal." Harry looked at his wedding band. He glanced at this wife. "You're nervous."

Ginny quirked her lips. "These rings will take getting used to. Yes, I am nervous. Not just about the family either."

"What else is there to be nervous about?" Harry wrinkled his brow.

"School." Ginny said flatly.

"What of it?" He asked.

"Have you considered that I am expected to live at Hogwarts?" She pointed out.

"Ooh." Harry had definitely not thought of that.

"I have never heard of a student being married. I'm not counting my brother, he and Hermione are 8th year." Ginny remarked. "For all we know a 7th year won't be allowed at school if they are married."

"I cannot accept that. It shouldn't matter, you are of age. It's not like we've done anything illegal." Harry remonstrated. "Hasn't anyone ever gone home on a regular basis? Or commuted daily like I am now?" He wondered.

"Not that I have ever heard." She remarked. "I would like to finish my education but I want to be with you. You are my husband."

"Of course you must finish your schooling. So must I." Harry said firmly.

"Well, we have a few days before we have to deal with Hogwarts. Might be best if we tackle the family." Harry announced.

"Not today, Harry. For one thing, Mum and Dad are still at Bill's. I figure we have, at least, another day's grace period. We weren't sure how long we'd be in Godric's Hollow. Another thing is you need to stay off your leg." Ginny said firmly.

"Yes, wife." Harry saluted with a grin. "How shall we spend the day then?"

"I don't know about you, but I have homework." She said regretfully.

"I do have some." Harry said. "But you don't have your things."

"So I run home and get it." Ginny said reasonably.

Harry smiled. "This is your home now."

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, since no one is there, I can be in and out and come right back." Ginny told him, getting to her feet. "I will also bring my clothes and stuff."

"Okay. Shall I walk you out?" Harry asked, waggling his crutches.

"Don't you dare! I will be back in a bit. Have Winky take your work down to the table while I'm gone." Ginny kissed him briefly and was gone.

She was not very long. They adjourned to the kitchen table and both became engrossed in their work. Winky interrupted them for lunch and again for supper. Both had made progress on their assignments. After supper they relaxed in the drawing room.

Harry glanced into the box from his parents' house. Noticing the jewelry box, he lifted it out. Ginny had only glanced in it the one time so sat close to inspect its contents. Harry had no inkling of what was considered good when it came to women's jewelry so went by Ginny's opinions. When she exclaimed over a particular necklace he took it from her hands and lifted it over her head, settling it in the hollow between her breasts.

"Harry, I can't wear this. It was your mum's!"

"Course you can." He countered reasonably. "Doesn't do any harm. No good sitting in a box."

"But," She began.

Harry stopped her with a kiss. "Ginny, I want you to wear it. In fact, you should wear any of these things if you like them. I'm certain that my mum would agree."

Ginny was torn. She really did like many of the things in the box. Harry distracted her by asking what the little baubles were. They came in sets of two. He had an idea what they might be but wasn't certain. "Those are earrings." Ginny explained.

"But where are the little poles?" He asked, inspecting one, turning it in his hand.

"Poles? What are you talking about?" She inquired.

"Don't earrings usually have little poles, sticks, on them so you can attach them to your ear?" Harry wondered.

"How do muggles wear them?" Ginny had a feeling this was what this came from.

"Muggle women have tiny holes pierced in their lobes." Harry touched his own. "They stick the earring through the hole and attach them that way so they stay on."

"They deliberately drill holes in their ears?" Ginny grimaced distastefully. "I can't imagine doing that." She took the earring out of Harry's hand and withdrew her wand. A quick tap and she set the earring in place. It hung simply.

"It doesn't fall off?" Harry wondered.

"No. Anyone can take it off. Reach up and take it." Ginny encouraged. He did and it slipped neatly into his hand.

"Huh. Much easier than the muggle way." He shrugged.

"Definitely." Ginny took the earring back from him and put it with its mate in the jewelry box. "Your mum had excellent taste. All these things are lovely."

Pleased, Harry nevertheless insisted the jewelry become hers. "What will I do with it?" He asked. "Should I wear it?"

Ginny giggled and promptly began decorating him with earrings and a necklace. He tolerantly allowed her to play dress-up on him.

Ginny insisted on massaging the leg again before bed. Feeling sleepy, they settled in spoon fashion and went to sleep, both comfortable and content with the other's presence.

Harry awoke and silently left the bed. He showered and returned to the bedroom to dress. Ginny stirred and he leaned over her to kiss her softly. "Shh, go back to sleep." He whispered. She dropped off once again and Harry left, pulling the door shut behind him.

Joining Winky in the kitchen, Harry nibbled on toast as he started in on his work again. Around nine in the morning the front doorbells chimed. Since she could move faster, Harry had Winky run to answer though he followed on his crutches. He was somewhat surprised to find it was Ron come that early.

"Morning, Ron." Harry greeted his friend.

"Morning." Ron returned. "Harry, why are you on the crutches again?" he asked with concern.

"Too much walking and stair climbing at Godric's Hollow." Harry explained. "Gave myself a massive cramp. I've been ordered to stay off it today."

"How'd that go, anyway? Thought I'd stop by and find out." Ron inquired.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry was curious to the whereabouts of his other friend.

"At her folks. Promised to meet her there this afternoon." He described then encouraged Harry to continue. "So, was it hard?"

"Yes." Harry answered simply. "Found some things. Photo albums and the like. Haven't been able to look through all of it yet. Rather painful."

"Was the house totally destroyed?" Ron asked in the drawing room where Harry had led him. He glanced at the things on the table that Harry indicated.

"Half the second floor was gone, where the nursery was." Harry described. "The rest of the house was intact. Dusty, but all the furniture and stuff was all there. We learned there had been protective spells so folks couldn't get in."

"How'd you get in, then?" Ron asked curiously. "Got any coffee? We left without breakfast this morning."

Harry smiled. "Sure. Come down to the kitchen. Winky will surely feed you."

"That would be great." Ron walked ahead of Harry down the few steps and turned to monitor his friend's progress.

Heading toward the table, Harry called to Winky. When she appeared he asked her to prepare breakfast for Ron. "And for Master? You have only had toast."

"Okay. For me too. Thank you." He grinned as she skipped to the stove.

"Happy, isn't she?" Ron said idly then glanced at the table and saw all the books and parchment strewn over it. "Good to see you haven't left homework until the last minute."

Harry laughed. "Learned that lesson a long time ago, mate. But not all this is mine. Half of it is Ginny's. I didn't need to take muggle studies." He lifted her textbook. "Should have seen Ginny's face when I used the telephone to call the Dursley's. She reminds me of your dad."

"If her homework is here, that mean Ginny's around somewhere? Why hasn't she come to say hello? I'm only her brother after all." Ron looked a little put out.

Harry shook his head. "She was still asleep when I came down. All this was left from last night." He indicated all the school work.

"Oh, you gave up your bed for her? That's kind of you." Ron commented. Harry heard the question behind it, however.

"I didn't give up my bed, Ron." Harry began, preparing to explain. "I . . ."

Ron quickly continued. "I didn't realize you had gotten so far in redecorating that you have finished another bedroom."

"I haven't. Ron, I need to . . ."

"You aren't sleeping on the couch, are you." Ron was trying to avoid a truth he wasn't ready to hear.

"No, Ron, I'm not. I need to tell you . . ."

Ron turned away, putting his hand up. "I'm not sure I can hear this."

"Ronald Weasley!" Came a voice from the stairs. It was very reminiscent of his mother's. He whipped around to find his sister Ginny standing there in her nightgown and housecoat. "If you would shut up long enough to listen to Harry maybe he could put your mind at ease."

Harry grinned. She looked quite masterful despite being in her nightclothes. "It's not what you're thinking, Ron." He looked at his wife. "Did we wake you?"

"Not precisely." She answered. Ginny wiggled the fingers of her left hand at him. Harry understood. The enchantment of their wedding bands had alerted her to the situation. His internal agitation had let her know something was up.

"What I'm thinking? What I am thinking is that you and my sister are sleeping together! Ah!" Ron walked around. "I know, I know. It's none of my business. You both are of age but I can't help it!"

"Do you think if I put a _bat-bogey_ hex on him he'll be quiet long enough to listen?" Ginny asked Harry.

Roaring with laughter, Harry sat abruptly before he fell down. Ron gaped at him in hurt astonishment. That Ginny was laughing too only made him angry. "What the hell is so funny about the fact I'm upset my best friend is shagging my little sister?"

"Because, you idiot, you're not giving us a chance to tell you." Ginny glared at her brother, growing serious.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked harshly.

"That while we were in Godric's Hollow, Ginny and I were married." Harry said it quietly and firmly. His bride walked to his side and he looked up at her with all his love.

Ron blinked. "Say again?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Ginny repeated her husband's words. "Harry and I are married." She spoke slowly and enunciated her words clearly.

Ron abruptly sat at the opposite end of the table. "Married?"

Ginny took pity on her poor befuddled brother. She went to him and showed him her wedding band. "Yes, Ron, married. Here is my ring. Harry has a matching one." When Ron glanced at his friend, Harry lifted his hand to display his ring.

"Holy crap." Ron murmured. He wrinkled his brow and teased his sister. "So I was right. You and Harry are sleeping together." He grinned at her, suddenly accepting the turn of events.

Ginny's eyes blazed. "Why you filthy hypocrite! At least Harry and I waited until we were married. Unlike you and Hermione who were going at it weeks before your wedding."

"I surrender, I surrender!" Ron was playfully cringing away from her.

Harry was laughing again at the utter relief to have gotten past this first important hurdle towards his and Ginny's future happiness. Ginny came back to him and he drew her onto his lap and he kissed her hard.

Throughout all this, Winky had been cooking and things quickly settled down as all three of them enjoyed a hearty breakfast. Afterward, Ginny vanished upstairs to bathe and get dressed while Harry filled Ron in on the details of their marriage, how they'd been married in the same church as Harry's parents had done.

"So have you told anyone else yet?" Ron asked.

"You're the first person we've seen since coming home. We were discussing our announcement yesterday." Harry answered. "We were planning to go to the Burrow as soon as your folks got home."

"They're home. I stopped by before coming here." Ron told his best friend.

Ginny allowed Harry to go back to using the cane when they left to go to the Burrow. He was slow because his leg was still stiff but, through their wedding bands, Harry knew his wife was suddenly in no hurry. In fact she was becoming quite nervous. When they apparated into the yard he pulled her into a reassuring hug before they continued on to the house. Molly and Arthur were relaxing together on the couch. They were happy to see Harry and their daughter and promptly asked Harry how it had gone in Godric's Hollow.

"It was difficult." Harry began. "One of the first things we found was my father's wand. It was on the floor in the living room." He spoke quietly, still feeling a bit raw as he spoke of the discovery.

"You poor lad!" Molly cried while Arthur looked concerned.

"You mean to say his wand was still just lying there? After all these years?" Ginny's dad was incredulous.

"The house appeared undisturbed. Apart from the damage upstairs, of course." Harry described.

"The blast was in the nursery, am I correct?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes. We didn't go in there at first. I couldn't bring myself to." Harry admitted. "Instead we went into my mum and dad's bedroom. Found quite a few things in there. Photo albums. Took those home."

"But you did eventually go into the nursery, didn't you Harry?" Molly looked a bit teary.

"Yeah. Wasn't much there to see, however. A pile of broken furniture, the crib. The room was open to the elements." Harry answered.

"Did you have any memories of the place?" She asked.

Under no circumstances could Harry have talked about the toy owl. "I found a small broken piece of a mobile that must have hung over my bed. I do seem to recall looking up at it. Not sure really."

"So no bad memories?" Arthur asked softly. Harry knew he was asking if he remembered the attack.

"No." He replied. Ginny understood that, while his answer was technically the truth, Harry knew in all too real detail what had happened that night. It was like him not to burden her parents with the knowledge that he was fully aware of the events as they had occurred.

"Did you visit their cemetery?" Molly wanted to know.

"Yes. Put some flowers on their graves." Harry responded. "Then we visited the church as well." He sensed a sharp spike in Ginny's emotions. "We talked with Mr. Toffee, whom you know. He told me he'd married my parents there, it was where I was baptized as well." He paused. "We stayed for evening services." Harry reached for Ginny's hand. "I married your daughter there that night."

It took a minute for what Harry said to sink in. "You did what?" Arthur didn't quite believe his ears. Molly, meanwhile, had seen the rings on their fingers and realized the truth.

"You got married?" She screeched, jumping to her feet.

Ginny jerked in agitation. "Mum, please don't be angry. You know how I love Harry."

"So it's true?" Arthur looked pale. "You really did exchange vows." He, too, saw the wedding bands.

"We did." Harry replied, quite calmly. He looked up at Ginny's mum. "Molly, please sit down. Please." He repeated.

Molly sank beside her husband. "Why?" Was all she asked.

"Surely you both know how Ginny and I feel. We've known for some while that we belonged together." Harry began. "That night, in that beautiful church, it just felt the perfect time for us."

"But you couldn't have waited for a proper wedding?" Molly cried. She had always had visions of her only daughter's wedding. "Couldn't you have planned a formal occasion with all your family and friends?"

"Mum, I could never have done that. Not to Harry." Ginny spoke at last. "He hates the limelight, you know that. A big wedding would have shoved him in people's faces yet again. Ron's book has done that quite enough."

"But to be married alone . . ." Her dad trailed off.

"We weren't alone." Harry said. "We had each other. It was a moving ceremony between us and God. Mr. Toffee's entire congregation bore witness to our marriage."

"So a church full of strangers watched you get married but your family couldn't?" Molly was offended.

Ginny was crying. "Mum, I'm sorry!"

Her father appeared just as upset. "What you've done is unfair to us, Ginny. We are your parents. We deserved to be there with you." He saw his wife's stony expression. "I think perhaps it's best if you go for now. Go home with Harry, with your husband."

"Dad?" Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. As Harry stood beside her she sobbed even harder to be dismissed from the only home she had ever known. She let Harry lift her to her feet.

"Just go, Ginny."

In a daze she walked beside Harry out into the yard. She was barely aware that he took her side-along in apparating back in Grimmauld Place. Once in the drawing room Harry sat her down and held her as she sobbed and sobbed. Never in a million years would she have thought her parents would have reacted so badly. She finally wore herself out crying. Slipping down, Ginny lay with her head in Harry's lap and fell asleep as he stroked her hair and back in comfort.

It was late afternoon when she awoke. Ginny was on the couch alone and had been covered with a light blanket. Looking around, she found Harry sitting in the nearest chair. He wore a concerned expression as he watched her awaken. He came to her as she sat up on the couch. Without a word he took her in his arms and held her again. Harry's loving support threatened to bring back tears but Ginny stubbornly pushed them back.

As if her awakening was some cue, Winky appeared with a tea tray. Harry removed the box from the table to make room and murmured thanks to the little house elf. As she returned to the kitchen, Harry poured out two cups, preparing the first how he knew Ginny liked it. As he handed it to her, she gave him a wan smile. She waited for him to fix his own cup before taking the first sip.

The heat from the tea thawed something within Ginny. Frozen shock from her parents' reaction to her marriage to Harry melted into disbelief as she recalled that morning. "How could they send us away like that?" Ginny looked at Harry in sad confusion.

"We hurt them Ginny." Harry answered solemnly.

"I know. And I am sorry to have hurt them. But," Ginny looked at her husband fiercely. "I will not feel guilty about marrying you, Harry. It was the right decision made at the right time. I believe that. Please tell me you do, too."

"Of course, I do." Harry put his cup down and took hers to put down also. He then pulled Ginny close. He whispered, "Nothing will ever make me regret that beautiful ceremony. Becoming your husband has made me the happiest man alive. I love you so much, Ginny Potter."

Ginny reached for his lips and they kissed deeply, emotionally. Soon Harry pulled away, aware things still needed to be said. "Surely they will forgive us?"

"I'm not so certain, Harry. Remember, nearly three years passed before Percy was accepted back." She responded. "I'm afraid, Harry." She said this last in a small voice.

"Shh." He rocked her in his arms. "They'll come around. We just have to give them time."

"I hope you're right."

A bit later they ate supper in the kitchen though Ginny did not eat much. Since it sat in mute reminder in front of them, they worked on homework for several hours afterward. Finally seeing that she could barely stay awake, Harry insisted they go to bed. For the first time, Harry bitterly regretted his disability for he had a strong wish to carry his wife in his arms.

"Ginny, love?" Harry began at breakfast the following morning. Ginny had been quietly picking apart a piece of toast. She gave Harry a sad smile and waited for him to continue. "You know I am sorry about what's happening with your parents and I do wish they accept our decision to marry without them. But we have to continue our lives in the meantime." Harry saw she agreed and sensed she still waited for him to go on. "I think we should go, today, to Hogwarts and find out if you will be allowed to commute to school every day. We cannot make any assumptions at this point."

"No, not after assuming Mum and Dad would be happy for us." Ginny agreed. "What do you think will happy at school?"

"Well, they accepted Ron and Hermione but that could be because they are both 8th years." Harry remarked. "Legally we've every right to be married."

"But because I am still a 7th year there could be difficulties, I know." Ginny said. "At this point it is hard not to be pessimistic."

"Don't let your parents' attitude get you down. This should be the happiest time of our lives. Maybe McGonagall will surprise us. She's already had to make many adjustments this year. We will just be one more." Harry replied. When he saw doubt in his wife's eyes he wrapped loving arms around her and kissed her deeply. When he felt her respond he pulled back to speak again. "In the long run all that matters is we are together. No one can change that." Kissing Ginny again, Harry then stood from the table and led the way upstairs to get dressed for the day.

At Hogwarts' gates, which he and Ginny apparated to, they melted a path in the deep snow all the way to the castle steps which had already been cleared. Inside, sound was muffled. Only a handful of students had remained over the holidays. The first person they encountered was Professor Sprout who was able to point them in the direction they could find Professor McGonagall.

It turned out she was in a meeting with several of the school governors. Thinking it was perhaps providence that they had come while the meeting was going on, Harry and Ginny waited patiently for a break in the proceedings before asking to speak to McGonagall. She came out to see them, surprised to see them there during holiday.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, what could you possibly need to see me about that couldn't wait until the start of term in a few days?" She sounded a trifle testy. "The governors and I have things to discuss before school begins again."

"I realize that Professor and we did not know you were in a meeting when we arrived. But now that I know the school governors are here, I can't think of a better time to speak on this matter." Harry replied. "It is a subject that may need the governors' ruling."

"And what subject is that?" Professor McGonagall was intrigued.

"Let me ask a question." Harry began. "Is it an absolute rule that students live in the castle to attend Hogwarts?"

"Obviously not, as you and the other 8th years do not live here." McGonagall answered while looking at Ginny. "But I am presuming you are talking about younger students."

"Yes, ma'am. Is it mandatory that students, especially those of age, live in the castle?" Harry persisted.

"It has always been so. I can't say there has ever been a situation where the question has come up before." She looked at them suspiciously.

"It has now, Professor. Ginny has need of permission to leave the dormitories." Harry spoke for his wife.

"But she still wants to attend school, go to classes?"

"Yes, Professor." Ginny spoke up. "I want to finish my education. It is just that circumstances have changed where it would be easier if I lived elsewhere."

"And why hasn't your parents spoken to me of this need?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"I am of age, Professor." Ginny said forthrightly. "My parents have nothing to do with my desire to leave Gryffindor tower."

"Why don't you explain clearly then?"

"Professor McGonagall," Harry spoke softly. "Ginny and I were married a few days ago. This is the reason she wishes to no longer live in the castle. We wish to be together."

"I see."

"I hope you do, Professor." Harry responded. "Ginny and I have loved each other a long time. We truly tried to wait until the end of the year but we found being apart to be too painful. We've come to you before school reopens seeking advice on how to proceed."

"This truly puts me in a quandary. Never before have students gotten married and wanted to remain at school. Oh, I have seen them marry but they left school to do so." Professor McGonagall told them. "There are, therefore, no policies to cover this."

"Would it be possible to bring it up with the governors since they are here?" Harry asked.

"This is not an official meeting." She explained.

"Then what can we do?" Ginny wondered.

"You best come in with me." McGonagall said. "I'll explain to those here today and we can perhaps come up with a solution."

This sounded reasonable so Harry and Ginny followed Professor McGonagall back inside the meeting room. She briefly explained the interruption and put the problem before them. Harry could see consternation on many faces as they digested the facts. A student married who wanted to continue their studies. Many options were thrown around. Some were in favor of dismissing Ginny from school but Harry protested vehemently. Those who had favored the notion backed down when they realized two things. One, this was Harry Potter they spoke to and the other was that they realized they could lose their defense teacher if they dismissed the girl. No one wanted to upset the course schedule in the middle of the school year. For a change being famous seemed to help in a situation. No one wanted to offend Harry. He'd done the impossible by ridding their world of Voldemort. But how to balance what he'd done then with what he'd done now by marrying a 7th year student?

It had always been tradition that students lived within the confines of the castle. Most people favored the educational atmosphere. They feared if one student left, more would follow and where would tradition be then? At the end of an exhausting hour of debate a compromise was reached. Ginny would be allowed to leave the castle on weekends. She could leave at the end of class Fridays to return for Monday mornings.

Quite satisfied with the compromise, Harry and Ginny further agreed to tell no one the purpose Ginny left for the weekends. No one was to know the two of them were married. McGonagall imposed on them the same restrictions on behavior she had given Ron and Hermione.

When they left the meeting, Harry and Ginny went to the room off the entrance hall. Apparating separately they arrived at Grimmauld Place near lunchtime. Both were well pleased by the results of the meeting. "Harry! I'm not expelled!" Ginny danced happily around the drawing room.

Harry chuckled to see her enthusiasm. He caught her up in his arms and kissed her. "I am glad too. I didn't want to abandon our education. For once, being me actually helped. I could see they were wary of offending me."

"I know. I saw it, too." Ginny agreed. "Well, Mr. Famous Potter, we both get to stay in school and we will get to be together on weekends. It's not perfect but acceptable." They went down to the kitchen to find food. Winky most happily obliged them with nourishing soup. A few hours work saw their homework finished, leaving the following day totally free.

Harry, once more, suggested they get a marriage photo taken and Ginny agreed but fussed she had nothing nice enough to wear. It was easy for men, she pouted. Men had dress robes that were appropriate for everything. Harry, smiling, reminded his wife that he'd found a large bag of gold in Godric's Hollow that was begging to be used. He'd deposit the balance at a later time after taking her shopping. Never before appreciating Harry's apparent wealth, Ginny had to pause to organize her thoughts.

"So I could find something nice." She said hesitatingly.

"I want you to find something stunning." Harry urged her. "Something to showcase your beauty."

Pleased by his compliment, Ginny agreed a trip to Diagon Alley was in order. They arrived at the 3W's soon after it opened. Ginny tried on many dresses, modeling several for Harry's opinion. One dress definitely stood above the others. He had to convince Ginny the cost meant nothing to him. And, he added, she could wear the dress many times to make the cost worth it. Wanting to be convinced, she gave in and they purchased the dress. Naturally shoes had to be found to match.

In the wizards photography studio they each emerged dressed spectacularly. The photographer made the experience fun, getting them to kiss or act playful. By the end of the hour they had several excellent shots. It was still strange to Harry to see himself moving in a photo but agreed they looked good. The photographer was saddened when they declined him permission to display their pictures but thanked them for their business nonetheless since they purchased many copies.

In everyday clothes once more, Harry and Ginny carried their burdens through the streets. They stopped for lunch where they ran into George and his friend Lee Jordan. Lee had to run off so George sat with his sister and Harry.

"You two wouldn't know what's up with Mum and Dad? Stopped by to get something I left there and they seemed quite disturbed. Didn't want to push but it worried me." George commented.

Ginny looked at Harry sadly then turned to her brother. "You haven't spoken to Ron then?"

"Ron, no. Why?"

"It's our fault Mum and Dad are upset, George." She put her left hand down in front of him. "Harry and I got married day after Christmas."

"Married? Blimey!" George studied her ring, glanced and saw Harry had one as well. "Congratulations! But why should this upset the parents?"

"We didn't tell anyone, George." Harry explained, seeing Ginny was unable to.

"You didn't tell me, obviously."

"No, George. We told no one. We were quite alone as we took our vows." Harry elaborated. "What has upset Molly and Arthur is just that. We did not wait to marry with family present. We married in the same church where my parents are buried. Mr. Toffee performed the ceremony in front of his parishioners."

"Mum was outraged that strangers saw us married when she wasn't there." Ginny told her brother. "George, Dad asked us to leave the Burrow. They kicked me out!" She began to cry again. This time it was George who comforted her.

"Ah, sis, I'm sorry. This should be a happy time for you." George patted her back as he hugged her.

Ginny sniffled and pulled away. "I know it was a shock to them but why did they react so horribly? They know how Harry and I feel."

"Most likely it's because you're the baby of the family. Or maybe because you're the only daughter." George suggested with a shrug.

"I'm afraid they'll never forgive me." Ginny claimed. Both her brother and her husband rushed to reassure her. She calmed down but remained gloomy. Harry pulled out the wedding photos to show George who admired them. Harry asked Ginny to pick one to give her brother and she perked up to mull over the choices. George thanked her cheerfully before heading back to his shop.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny chose a place to hang their favorite pose. In the late afternoon Harry brought up the point that they would have to hide their wedding bands somehow since neither of them were willing to remove them from their fingers. "The simplest thing, I suppose, is to use the disillusion charm." Ginny suggested. "Then they could remain on our hands but no one would see."

"I like that. Our wedding bands keep us tuned in to each other." Harry grinned. "We might not be able to openly show our love but we'll be able to feel it."

Ginny smiled. "As long as I do not feel you admiring another student, Mr. Potter."

"Same her, Mrs. Potter. Oh, crap." Harry swore. "I have to think of you as Miss Weasley again. Just when I'm becoming used to your new name." He sighed dramatically.

Ginny giggled. "I do have the advantage there."

Early the next morning found Harry and Ginny using their wands to disillusion their wedding bands. "I don't like it." Harry claimed with a frown, staring at what now appeared to be bare skin on his finger. Ginny groped the area on his hand.

"It's still there. You can feel it."

"Not the point." He grumped then grinned at her, telling her he was being silly. He reached to her hand to feel that her ring was also there. "Guess we're ready. Got everything?"

Ginny nodded, hefting her book bag. After a final kiss, she and Harry left Grimmauld Place together. Apparating separately to Hogwarts, they came out in two different places. Ginny came to the gates where she saw other students on the path.

Harry appeared in the side room and he headed on up to the defense classroom. To his surprise, Ron and Hermione were there waiting for him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried happily, running to hug him excitedly. In her enthusiasm she knocked him off balance. He only managed to catch himself by dropping his bag. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione bent to pick it up.

Ron was laughing. Harry soon joined him. "Hermione what was all that about?" Harry managed to ask.

"Why do you think?" She asked in astonishment. "Ron told me your news. I couldn't wait to congratulate you."

"Well, thanks," Harry smiled. "But you don't need to bowl me over."

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Well, show me your ring."

Harry quirked his lips and displayed his bare hand. At her confused look, he explained. "Oh, it's there. Just had to disillusion it." He allowed Hermione to feel for his wedding band.

"Why?" She asked.

"Not allowed to let anyone know here at Hogwarts." Harry elaborated. "It is part of the deal with the school."

"What deal is that, Harry?" Ron wondered.

"The deal where Ginny gets to come home on weekends." Harry replied.

"Ooh, that's right. She's supposed to live here." Hermione breathed.

"Exactly." Harry agreed. "Kind of difficult to begin a marriage if your bride is never home."

"Be more specific, will you Harry?" Ron requested.

Harry glanced out the door but no one was around yet. "Came here the other day with Ginny. Asked can she commute like we do. Some of the governors were here and, in a compromise, she can come home on weekends but must stay here during the week." Harry shrugged. "We were afraid she'd be dismissed so this is better than we'd hoped."

"So you have to hide the fact that you are married?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much. Not allowed to explain how Ginny gets to leave on weekends either." Harry continued. "Basically, we've been asked to pretend as we have all along."

"Shouldn't be so hard then." Ron said flippantly.

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

Students began filtering through the halls so Ron and Hermione scurried off to their own duties. Harry's first group of students arrived and he immediately launched into his planned lecture. By lunchtime he felt back in the swing of things. Even though his walking had improved a great deal he still used the cane because he invariably got bumped in the hallways. Usually, he did fine but he still had trouble finding his balance if he stumbled unexpectedly. On the stairs he used his _verticorpus_ spell, the leg cramp just days before still fresh in his mind.

Harry's most difficult class, that of 7th year Slytherins, remained so. Not even half had done their homework over the holidays. They seemed determined to resist anything Harry had to teach. It wasn't the work, he believed, but he himself. _Protego_ was a spell that should have been seen as common sense learning. Harry, finally fed up by their attitude, promised that they would be put to the test the very next time they met so he suggested they study the spell.

He didn't see the Gryffindor 7th years that day. The only glimpse Harry had of his wife was across the Great Hall at lunch. Later that day he was in the entrance hall preparing to leave when he felt a sense of sadness. Realizing it wasn't coming from himself, he turned around and saw Ron holding his sister in a comforting embrace. Ron and Hermione looked confused and concerned. Ginny, in return, felt Harry's gaze and looked up at him. He saw her pull herself away from her brother, say a few words to him and go in to the Great Hall for supper with everyone else.

Harry waited near the side room where 8th years apparated from. He saw Ron open his mouth to speak but shook his head at him. Instead, Harry gestured Ron and Hermione to follow him into the room.

"Harry." Ron began.

"Not here, Ron." Harry firmly stated. "Come to Grimmauld Place with me. We'll talk there." With that he turned in place and went home. He wasn't even in his own front door yet when Ron and Hermione joined him. Harry ushered them in. He took their coats and hung them with his own. It was when he was leading them into the drawing room that anyone spoke.

"Harry, Ginny said you could tell us what is going on." Ron started in.

"I can tell you many things but I need something to go on first." Harry said reasonably though he had an idea what this was about.

"Ron and I caught up to Ginny in the hall. Told her how happy we were and everything." Hermione explained.

"But she got really sad suddenly, looked like she could cry." Ron put in.

"Did either of you mention her parents?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah, how could you know?"

"I am Ginny's husband." Harry returned softly. "I know what is likely to upset her."

"Why would mention of Mum and Dad upset her?" Ron wanted to know.

"After you came by the other morning, Ron, we went to tell them our news." Harry explained. "It did not go well, not at all."

"How do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked as he sank into a chair. She and Ron sat on the couch.

Harry looked at Ron. "Your folks were rather upset that we had chosen to get married without telling them. They weren't happy for us. They were angry we'd married alone without family. Your dad asked us to leave the house. Ginny is heartbroken." Harry's eyes were pinched with sadness for his wife's emotional distess.

Hermione gasped. Ron appeared dumbfounded. "Dad kicked you out of the house? He actually said that?"

"He told Ginny to go home with me, with her husband." Harry clarified. "His meaning was clear. Ginny was in shock. She cried the rest of the day."

"Oh, Harry. I can't believe this." Hermione said.

"Doesn't sound like them at all." Ron commented in a daze. "I mean, they know how you guys feel about each other."

"I don't know, Ron." Harry replied. "Your mum couldn't understand why we didn't wait for a proper wedding with friends and family. She would not listen as we tried to explain. That night in the church was the right time for Ginny and me. We both felt it."

"Surely the parents will come around. They haven't much choice do they? You're married. It's a fact." Hermione reasoned.

"Ginny is fearing another Percy estrangement." Harry said bluntly.

"What!" Ron cried out. "That was totally different."

"Doesn't make Ginny's fear any less real." Harry put in.

Hermione had been glancing around the room. "Oh, Harry! It's lovely!" She grabbed Ron's arm and pointed above the fireplace. Harry and Ginny had mounted their marriage photo up there.

"Blimey." Ron got up and stood directly in front of it. "It is good. When'd you have it done?"

"Just the other day. It was our present to ourselves for not getting expelled from Hogwarts." Harry explained. He pushed out of his chair and rustled through a pile. He pulled out the other photos. "Here, why don't you pick one to have."

Hermione enjoyed looking, Ron standing over her shoulder. "Wait a tick. Go back one." Ron asked his wife. He pulled the one he had seen and studied it. "Harry, have you sent one of these to Mum and Dad?"

"No. Hadn't considered it, under the circumstances." Harry answered.

"You should." Ron advised. "Send this one. It speaks volumes." He held up a picture where Ginny and Harry stood looking into each other's eyes. Despite being a wizarding photograph, there wasn't much movement within the picture. Nevertheless, even Hermione agreed that it was a moving, emotional scene.

"Ron's right, Harry. This picture says a lot. And you and Ginny don't have to cooperate with the estrangement. If you try, Molly and Arthur way respond." Hermione related.

"Hadn't thought of it that way." Harry replied in a serious voice. "May be right." He set the picture aside for the moment. "Guys want some supper?"

As Harry worked that evening, his eyes kept straying to the photo. He felt he should consult Ginny before he took any kind of action. It was her parents, after all. He finally closed his books and made his way upstairs. He climbed into bed now feeling it was much too large for just him.

Wanting at least a glimpse of his wife, Harry went early to Hogwarts to join the other 8th years at breakfast. Once he spotted Ginny, he focused all his love and hoped she could sense his presence. Harry saw her head come up slowly. When their eyes met she smiled but then she was distracted by her neighbor and had to turn away. Happy to have made contact, Harry finished his own breakfast.

As it was their OWL year, all of Harry's 5th year classes were given heavy workloads. Knowing it was a pain but necessary, Harry added to their load. Ron came as often as possible to coach the 5th years so they could be confident when testing time came. Many students complained the tests were months away but Harry assured them the work was needed.

The younger grades were easy to work with mostly because Harry devised ways to make learning fun. As a result they made very good progress. By the end of the first week, Harry was tired but pleased.

His planned, announced test on the _protego_ spell took the 7th year Slytherins by surprise even though he'd given them full warning. They'd had two days to study but none were prepared for a classroom full of dive-bombing yellow birds. If they had learned the spell, they couldn't have been pecked and scratched from the flock of birds. As the hour ended Harry banished the birds and promised more of the same on Monday so urged them all to study hard.

Harry waited until the halls cleared before leaving his classroom. Feeling upbeat on two counts, the first being the humor of the yellow bird attack and then the prospect of the weekend with his bride, Harry twirled his cane as he headed toward the stairs. Whenever he had the chance these days, Harry merely carried the cane. It was handy if he needed it but that was becoming less and less under normal walking circumstances.

Harry was using his _verticorpus_ spell heading down toward the entrance hall when he saw Ginny enter the apparition room. His heart gave a little flip to know she would be home waiting for him to arrive.

Harry was a bit confused when he entered Grimmauld Place and she didn't come running to greet him. "Ginny?" He called through the house.

"Down here." Her voice floated up to him from the kitchen. Harry hung up his cloak, dropped his book bag and cane and went to go find her. Embracing happily, they kissed several times. Ginny took his hand and used her wand to remove the charm which hid his ring. She then did the same to her own. "That does look better." Harry praised her.

As they ate supper, Harry related how he had explained things to Ron and Hermione. Ginny nodded her understanding. He went on to tell her how Ron had suggested sending a wedding photo to her folks.

"Why should I do that?" Ginny said in anger. "After the way they treated us?"

"Ron is trying to say we, you and I, we don't have to cooperate with their attitude." Harry described. "If we attempt to keep communication open they may respond."

"I understand what you're saying, Harry, but I'm not sure I want to do that. They hurt me by sending me away." Ginny's eyes flared.

"I know that, love. It hurt me, too." Harry responded. "But you surely don't want it to go on like this?"

"Course not." She whispered. "I'll think about it."

"Good girl." Harry kissed her temple. "What about the rest of the family? Should they get a photo? As far as I know Ron and George are the only ones who know we're married."

"We should make some sort of announcement I suppose." Ginny acknowledged. "Okay, let's go pick out photos." Harry had already set aside the one photo but there were others to choose from.

"We can post them tomorrow." Harry commented.

"Harry," Ginny began hesitantly.

"What is it, love?" He looked inquiringly at her.

"I know how you miss Hedwig and all but, well, it is such a convenience to have an owl." She paused.

"You think we should have one." Harry finished for her.

"It would be nice." She admitted. "I'll understand if you aren't ready."

Harry was quiet. Hedwig had been a big part of his life. She'd been more than a pet to him. "Let me sleep on it, okay?" He asked his wife.

"Course." Ginny embraced him. They went up for showers and went to sleep in each other's arms.


	11. Part 11

At breakfast they planned their day. "I have to do a report on muggle shopping." Ginny told him. "Most everyone else must use reference books but, since I am home I thought you could take me to observe muggles in their own element."

Harry smiled. "I could. We're going out anyway."

"Thank you." Ginny kissed him fully on his lips, which he enjoyed.

"Let's drop the photos in the post first though." Harry suggested.

After that errand, Harry took his wife to one of the few malls he had ever been to. Near Little Whinging where he had grown up, Harry brought her to a giant building.

"You mean all the shops are inside?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Many different types of shops; shoes, clothes, furniture, even food." He described. "Come on."

Even though it was early in the day, the halls were already full of muggle shoppers. Ginny observed how they had to look through racks of clothes to find appropriate sizes. She overheard comments like 'if it only came in another color'. Store after store it seemed to repeat. After an hour Ginny was satisfied and asked to be taken out of there. "Poor muggles." She commented as they walked away. "To think they have to fuss over size and color." Harry merely nodded. Magic was so much easier. Instead of going directly home, Harry led his wife to Diagon Alley. "Why do we need to go?" She asked.

"Best place to look at owls." He commented. Harry happily accepted her kiss then led the way to the Owl Emporium. Owls of every type, size and color were found inside. Harry glanced once at a snowy white owl but turned determinedly away. He encouraged Ginny to find what she would like.

She sensibly stayed away from the tiny owls like her brother's 'Pig'. Something so small wasn't very practical. She veered away from any owl with any similarities to the stuffed toy they had found in Godric's Hollow. Ginny tried to be sensitive to Harry's memories. Finally the choice was down to two; a large gray barn owl or a medium sized tawny. When asked his opinion Harry voted for the tawny because, he said, it had flecks of red in its feathers reminiscent of Ginny's hair.

They left the shop a short time later. Harry carried the cage one-handed as he negotiated the cobblestone streets. Ginny carried owl pellets and other supplies. At Grimmauld Place they set up the owl's cage near the window in the drawing room since owls liked natural light. "Thank you." Ginny said, giving her husband a kiss.

"What will you name it?" He asked.

"Good question." She remarked then shrugged. "Something will come to me."

As they both had work to do they took their book bags down to the kitchen and, after eating a quick lunch, settled in for an afternoon of homework and classroom prep. Occasionally they would hear the owl hooting as it studied its new environment.

As she was serving them dinner Winky, their house elf, had a question. "Master Harry, are we going to continue cleaning our home?"

Harry had actually managed to forget there was more to the house than the rooms they were currently using. "I suppose eventually it will have to be done. I haven't even thought of cleaning since the stairs were done."

"Why is that, Harry?" Ginny wondered when he fell unnaturally silent.

"Oh. I just remember what the next project was going to be." Harry looked at his wife's face. "The next room was going to be Sirius's old bedroom."

Ginny hissed in a breath. "Is that . . .?"

"Yes." Harry's mind shied away from it but he carried on. "His was the room with the trap in it."

Seeing an expression she didn't like on Harry's face, Ginny attempted to distract him. "Harry, what of the other rooms? Isn't there a den and another room on the same level as our bedroom?"

More than willing to be brought away from his current thoughts, Harry latched onto Ginny's words. "Yes, there is a den near our room. Might be convenient to clean it next."

"Maybe Winky can get started in there then." Ginny suggested.

"Thank you, Madam. I do want to be useful. This house does need a lot of work." Winky said.

"Tell you what." Harry began. "As soon as we're done eating we'll go have a look."

The doors along the upper hall hadn't been opened in months, not since just after the fire when the Minister of Magic had personally led a team into Grimmauld Place to ensure all traps were finally gone. From the time Harry had moved in he had subconsciously ignored all non-essential parts to the house. Now he was paying attention. Even the knob itself on the door leading into the den looked filthy. "How could I have left things this dirty?" He asked himself as he and Ginny stood a few feet away from their bedroom. "Why didn't you say anything to me?" Harry asked his wife.

"Give me a break, Harry. I've only lived here a week or so. I'm not my mum you know." Ginny abruptly snapped her mouth shut, remembering the situation with her mother.

"I guess we have had plenty of personal things on our minds, eh?" Harry grinned softly, waggling his eyebrows comically to lighten things up.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Harry! Come on, then, open up."

Harry twisted the knob and opened up the door into the den. "Fah! Smells in here." He wrinkled his nose as he walked across the room.

"Smells like an animal died." Ginny agreed. "Open the windows, Harry."

He was already attempting to do so. The curtains didn't want to cooperate. "Not in here, too!" He moaned. "Now look, you lot behave yourselves or I'll spell you a good one." The curtains quivered but allowed themselves to be opened. Then Harry had to scrape years of dirt away from the latches before the windows could finally be opened.

"That happen before? With the curtains I mean?" Ginny had to ask.

"Oh yes." Harry answered. "Apparently the Blacks never opened the drapery so when I did they thought I was wrong and kept shutting. Once or twice on Kreacher."

Ginny shook her head. "Barmy." She looked around. "Ooh, look at all the bookshelves. Those are nice."

"Will be, you mean." Harry corrected, seeing years of crud built up everywhere. He noticed Winky looking around with speculation. "Well, Winky, what do you think? Should this be our next cleaning job?"

"I should like to see this room when it is clean, Master. It would be a good place for you and Madam to do schoolwork." The house elf commented. Harry nearly snorted as he realized what she really was saying was she wanted her kitchen to stop being a study hall. From the look on her face, Ginny got the same message.

"That decides it then." Harry announced. "But I feel I should tackle the curtains first. I don't trust them."

With Ginny's assistance, they worked their wands to thoroughly cleanse the curtains that evening. When they finally stepped back he and she were the dirty ones. "Now," Harry spoke firmly to the drapes. "if I hear of any nonsense of closing on your own I will be rid of you. You hang quite attractively but I expect you to behave."

Turning to his house elf, Harry spoke. "Tomorrow I'll bring down the ladder for you. Is it still in Regulus's bedroom? Good. I'll have you start with the windows so we get better light in here."

"Very good, Master. Thank you." Winky skipped happily.

When Harry got up Sunday morning he discovered the ladder already in the hall outside the den. Inside the room he heard Winky and Ginny talking about future colors for the room. "Morning." He said through a yawn.

"Morning, love." Ginny came to give him a kiss.

"I'd have gotten the ladder." He commented as Winky pushed it into the room after having unlocked the wheels.

"A simple hover charm, please." Ginny said disdainfully, waving her hand casually. "You deserved to have a lay-in." In truth Ginny had not wanted him on the upper floor. And Winky had been eager to help.

"Will Master and Madam come have breakfast now? I should like to get started cleaning as soon as I can." Winky had gradually begun to open up and show more personality. Talking of what she wanted to do was a big step in the right direction.

"Okay, Winky. We're coming. Just let me get some clothes on." Harry turned to go back to the bedroom. He jumped when he received a pinch on his buttocks. "Ginny!" All he heard was laughter as his wife scurried downstairs.

During breakfast several owls appeared bearing post which was rare in Grimmauld Place. "Charlie sends his congratulations." Ginny commented as she read her brother's scrawl. "Hopes to come home around Easter."

"This one is from Mrs. Tonks." Harry informed his wife. "Asks can I watch Teddy next weekend."

"Oh, say yes. I love babies." Ginny said enthusiastically. "How old is he now?"

Harry had visited his godson on several occasions. He had even learned to change his nappies. "Ten months. Was crawling last time I saw him." He wrote an affirmative answer and a request for details on the back of the note for return owl which waited patiently. It took off as Ginny was opening Bill's note.

"Bill says best wishes. Also says baby should arrive any time now. I do look forward to that."

The final bit of post was from Percy. Harry had opened it as his wife was reading Bill's. Harry's face reddened with anger the further he got. "Harry, what is it?" Ginny reached for the note but he held it away from her.

"Just Percy being Percy." He said flatly.

"He's taken Mum and Dad's side, then." Ginny said bitterly. She dropped her hands to her lap. "No surprise there I suppose."

"Sounds a bit shirty." Harry responded before wadding the parchment up. "You do not need to read this." He chucked it into the fireplace. Ginny put up no protest.

"Four out of five brothers wish us well, at least." Ginny tried to look at the bright side. "Not bad really."

"Fred would have made it five of six, I'm sure." Harry agreed.

Ginny smiled. "Fred would have loved what we did, defying expectations."

Harry grinned. "He would. Now, Mrs. Potter, I have a question for you."

"And what might that be, Mr. Potter?"

"What's the big idea pinching my bum?" Harry gave her a fierce look. Ginny laughed so hard she nearly fell off her seat. "But it was just there. I couldn't resist." Was her excuse. Harry made a grab for her but Ginny evaded him. She darted out of the kitchen with her husband close behind.

Their day passed uneventfully. As Winky was focused on cleaning, Ginny fixed soup for supper. Calling the elf down to eat something, Ginny received a guilty 'thanks'. The house elf felt badly about not taking care of them. "Your work is important to our home Winky." Ginny reminded her. "It is a part of taking care of us."

"We are capable of feeding ourselves." Harry said kindly. "I know you enjoy cooking for us, though. You are a very good cook." His compliments jollied her into a better mood. Harry's desire to view her progress completed her return to happiness. He and Ginny admired the sparkling windows that she had scrubbed that day.

"Now, Ginny and I must return to Hogwarts tomorrow." Harry reminded his house elf. "I'm not comfortable allowing you on the ladder when no one is here. So please plan on cleaning something you can reach, okay?"

Huffing in impatience, Winky nevertheless agreed. Harry and Ginny bid her goodnight and turned in early since they had to get up soon enough to get to school. Next morning, after disillusioning their wedding bands, each of them apparated.

The first class that Monday morning was that of the 7th year Slytherins. As he waited for them to file in he wondered at the superior, knowing looks on some of their faces. Harry discovered the reason for their smug looks as Professor McGonagall entered behind them and shut the door. Seeing her motion for him to go ahead, Harry spoke to his students. "You all have had the weekend to practice the spell _protego_. I sincerely hope you've mastered it." With a wave of his wand Harry produced, not yellow birds this time, but a huge swarm of mosquitoes. Having already used the protection spell non-verbally, Harry calmly observed the chaos the tiny insects produced. After five minutes of yelling, slapping and waving of arms, Harry restored order. Amid disgruntled scratching he spoke. "If you had learned the protective spell you would not be suffering as you are now. Why, why do you resist such a simple but highly effective defensive spell?"

One 7th year spun to protest to the headmistress. "Do you see? He delights in tormenting us. He is abusing his position because he hates Slytherin House."

Professor McGonagall merely raised an eyebrow. She met Harry's calm gaze. "Well, Mr. Potter? Are you treating Slytherin House any differently then the others taking your class?"

"Of course not. I gave this same test to the other three houses over two weeks ago. They learned _protego_ easily and have since moved on. I push this class harder because they seem to require extra effort in learning spells."

"You see! He admits to attacking us."

"Nonsense, Fogleby." McGonagall said crisply. "Mr. Potter advised me over a month ago how he planned to test the effectiveness of this spell on his classes once they learned it. I approved his idea, seeing no harm in yellow birds and tiny insects."

"But Professor!"

"The question becomes not if Mr. Potter is tormenting you but why this class is dragging their feet. The other 7th years apparently have surpassed you. I should think the pride of Slytherin House could not accept such insult. I suggest you all work harder. NEWT's draw ever closer." With that Professor McGonagall was gone.

"The spell to stop the itch is . . ." Harry announced just once before assigning an eighteen inch report on the _protego_ spell and he warned them that Wednesday, no, he promised them that on Wednesday he would have yet another test for them.

Harry followed the Slytherins out as he headed to his own charms class. He worked with Ravenclaw 7th years to master a 'Protean' charm, something Hermione had used during 5th year to enchant coins given out to the members of the DA. Harry found it challenging work. He looked forward to telling Hermione about it.

Next he headed down to the dungeons for potions with Ron and more Slytherin students. Harry would have enjoyed sharing his morning with Ron but couldn't as one of his defense students stood across the dungeon from him.

Potions remained his most challenging class. Harry sighed in disappointment when his potion did not bear the color it was supposed to be by the end of two hours. He cleared up alongside his friend then walked up to lunch with him. Well, Ron walked as Harry levitated up the stairs.

At the 8th year table, Harry shared with Ron his recent owl purchase. Surprised, Ron asked what kind it was and its color. He patted Harry on the shoulder, commiserating of Hedwig's loss. "At least you can send post easier now."

The week plowed on. Wednesday came with success at last on the Slytherin front. All the 7th years adequately protected themselves against Harry's latest test. The end of the week came at last. The weather had been quite dreadful so many 8th years waited their turn to apparate home. Harry chatted with Ron and Hermione on his plans to baby-sit his godson, Teddy Lupin, over the weekend.

"Do you actually change his nappies, Harry?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Not so bad once you get past the smell. Got to watch Teddy though." Harry grinned. "Quite the squirter he has."

Hermione giggled into Ron's shoulder. Then it was their turn and everyone said their good-byes. Waving to them, Harry watched them apparate away. Harry and Ginny met up at Grimmauld Place for a snog but had to quickly leave to go to the Tonks residence. Hefting their homework and changes of clothes they arrived on time. Harry rang the bell. When Mrs. Tonks answered she was surprised to see Harry had brought someone.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Tonks. I'd like you to meet Ginny, my wife. We were married over the holidays."

"Pleased to meet you Ginny." She said in distraction. She looked at Harry. "So it'll be both of you watching Teddy?"

"It's not a problem is it?" Harry inquired.

"Not at all. Come in, come in. Teddy is taking a nap currently." Mrs. Tonks led them to the living room. "I should warn you that your godson is getting into everything. I have locked all low drawers and cabinets. I advise you to put your belongings on the kitchen counter."

"Is he standing yet?" Harry asked with interest, laying his cane aside to walk with her back to the door.

"Beginning to. Why, you are walking so much better now!" Mrs. Tonks noticed.

Harry smiled. "You don't want to be late. Have a good weekend. We will see you Sunday."

"Yes, yes. Good to meet you, Ginny. Bye!" She was gone.

"She's quite the whirlwind, isn't she?" Ginny commented as Harry rejoined her in the living room.

"Has to be to keep up with a baby." On cue, Teddy cried out from the nursery. Indicating his wife to follow, Harry led the way.

Opening the door, Ginny watched as Harry approached the crib. "Hello, Teddy. Come here, big boy." Harry reached into the crib and lifted out a solid looking baby boy. Currently sporting yellow hair, Teddy cried out in distress.

"Uh, oh. Wet nappy, eh? Well, we'll fix you up." Harry settled the infant on a table and slid off the sodden clothing. Teddy must have known his problem was being attended to because he stopped crying and waved his hands at Harry. Ginny, not wanting to scare the baby, observed as her husband slipped dry nappies onto Teddy's bottom and used his wand to dry the clothing before tucking them back on the child.

Harry lifted the infant into the air and pretended to eat Teddy's belly, eliciting a delighted gurgle. "I have someone for you to meet, Teddy. Come with me." Harry tucked the infant onto his hip and approached Ginny. The baby hid his face into Harry's side shyly but peeked out a few times. "Teddy, this is Ginny. She's a very nice person. It's okay. You can say hello."

Ginny lowered herself to the baby's level. "Hello Teddy. How are you?" She put a finger out towards the baby. The infant studied Ginny most seriously for a moment. Then with a happy gurgle, he reached for her finger and promptly put it in his mouth.

Laughing softly, Ginny met Harry's eyes. In a sudden move, little Teddy launched himself out of Harry's arms and was caught by Ginny. "Teddy!" Harry cried in exasperation but the baby merely stared up at this new adult, his hair popping into the same shade of red as Harry's wife.

Standing up with the baby in her arms, Ginny looked upon his head in wonder. "You are the cute one, aren't you?" She rubbed her chin across his head. "Oh, he is so soft!"

"I should warn you, love, he likes to pull hair." Harry was too late, little Teddy had grabbed a fistful of Ginny's long tresses and had yanked, hard. Hissing in pain, she tilted her head in the direction the baby pulled. Harry rushed to her rescue, peeling tiny fingers away until her hair was free. "Here, better let me take him. Put your hair back." Harry took Teddy from her arms and lifted the baby high, which he loved. "Fly, Teddy, fly!"

Ginny lost no time putting her hair into a tail far back on her head. She followed Harry into the kitchen where he plopped the baby into an infant seat and strapped him in for safety. He then turned to his wife. "Are you okay? Sorry, I should have warned you sooner." He smoothed the hair on her head.

Ginny embraced her husband. "I'm fine. He's quite strong isn't he?"

They both turned to watch Teddy banging on the table. "Yes, he is strong. Hungry, too, I bet. Come on, best we feed him so we can eat too." Harry obviously knew his way around the kitchen. He set out a special bowl and baby-sized spoon from one cupboard while instructing Ginny to reach into the cooler for a jar of fruit mash which a note said was ready for the baby's supper. "Want to feed Teddy or me?" Harry asked his wife with humor.

"I have never fed a baby before." Ginny shook her head. "I'll watch you, shall I, to learn how? What are we eating?"

"Mrs. Tonks usually has a full larder. Just throw something together." Harry advised before having to respond to Teddy's demanding cry. "All right, I'm coming."

As Harry poured out some of the fruit mash and began putting spoonfuls into the infant's eager mouth, Ginny looked into the cooler and pulled out some eggs and sausages. She found the appropriate pans and started to cook, watching Harry expertly scoop food off Teddy's lips and shovel it back in. "You make that look so easy."

"Wasn't at first. Don't know who got messier, him or me. What? More? You are a hungry boy tonight." Harry alternated his conversations. "Some foods he detests, he'll spit it right in your face. Lucky me, my glasses protect my eyes."

Ginny set the sausages aside as she began the eggs. Harry got up to get a damp cloth to wipe the baby's face and hands. After wiping the spoon, he gave it to Teddy who happily stuffed it in his mouth and drummed it on the table. Harry stood behind Ginny and filched a sausage.

As she began dishing up the food, Harry poured out pumpkin juice into two tall glasses and a small portion into a lidded cup. As Ginny brought the food to the table he gave Teddy the cup, molding his tiny fingers around the handles. The baby was familiar with the cup and chugged at the juice while Harry and Ginny started eating.

Teddy began babbling away, talking to his nearly empty cup. "He is quite the little character." Ginny smiled as she watched the baby turn the cup over and intently watch liquid drip out. He happily began to smear through the juice allowing the adults to finish their meal.

"He certainly is." Teddy held his hand out and studied the moisture on it then stuffed his hand in his mouth.

Finishing up, Harry took his dishes to the sink and quickly washed them. Ginny was playing peek-a-boo with Teddy so he took and washed her dishes as well. "Sorry, buddy, but I need your cup and spoon." The baby paid no mind to Harry as he watched for Ginny to appear from behind a towel. Teddy gurgled in delight each time. Rinsing out the original cloth, Harry wiped the table around the infant then the baby's hands and face one again.

Crying to have his game interrupted, Teddy fussed. "Hey, hey, you're okay." Unstrapping the baby, Ginny lifted him out and held him close. "What now, Harry?" She asked.

"Teddy usually plays a bit then gets a bath before bed." Harry read from the note on the counter. He looked at Ginny. "His toys are in the living room."

Carrying the baby into the next room, Ginny set him amid a pile of play things which instantly enthralled him. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch and kept their eye on him. Ginny hugged her husband. "I can't believe that in a few days Bill will have his own baby. I look forward to seeing his."

"I enjoy visiting Teddy. Makes me sad sometimes, though, that Remus and Tonks aren't here to watch him grow." Harry responded. Ginny kissed him and, in those few seconds of distraction, Teddy had crawled over to them and was hauling himself up Harry's pant leg. "Hey, buddy. Look at you! Aren't you the clever boy?"

Little Teddy smiled up at them. He waved as he talked to them. Soon he wavered on his feet and plopped onto his bottom. Not unhappy, he crawled back to his toys. Harry and Ginny watched him from one another's arms. When he started to grow fussy Harry scooped him up and led Ginny into the bathroom. Teddy perked up when he was placed in the water. He splashed gaily while the adults wiped him off and swished his hair.

The baby was ready to be wrapped in a towel and carried into the nursery. Harry demonstrated the trick to the nappy and put Teddy into a sleep sack. Lifting him into his arms, Harry cradled the infant for a few minutes before laying him in the crib. Popping a thumb into his mouth, Teddy's eyes were closing even as Harry tucked a blanket around his little body. Closing the door behind them, Ginny and Harry returned to the living room. Cradling his wife much like he'd done his godson, Harry kissed his bride for a good long time.

At one point as they slept spoon fashion, Teddy cried and Harry left to change a wet nappy. He was back before his side of the bed got cold. Harry tucked up behind Ginny, letting her body heat lull him back to sleep.

In the early morning hours Ginny awoke and heard soft sounds coming from nearby. She slipped out of bed, making a stop in the bathroom, before investigating the noise. She found little Teddy awake talking to his bare toes. When he saw her he held his arms out to be picked up. Ginny happily complied. The baby patted her face and stuck his fingers in her mouth. When he tensed and grunted fiercely, a smell accompanied Teddy's sudden relaxation. Eyes watering, Ginny laid the infant on the table and cleaned him up, swapping the dirty nappy for a clean one.

Before she had a chance to close the new one, Teddy energetically urinated, squirting a fountain into the air. Giggling along with the baby, Ginny wiped him up once more and got the dry nappy firmly attached. Picking him up, she held him against her chest and rocked him gently. Hearing a sound she turned to find Harry leaning on the door frame as he watched her with Teddy. He didn't have his glasses on yet and only wore pajama bottoms. "Come back to bed love. It's too early to be up. Bring Teddy." Harry held his hand out to her.

Tucking the baby between them, Ginny and Harry dozed off, soon followed by Teddy. Later on Harry awoke and looked tenderly on the sleeping pair. With Teddy's hair currently the same color as Ginny's, he got a good idea what his child might look like someday. She must have sensed his observation because Ginny opened her eyes. She smiled at Harry and he leaned over the baby to kiss her gently. He proceeded to kiss every surface of her face. When a tiny hand slapped at Harry's chin he pulled back, laughing.

"Well, good morning, little one." Teddy waved his hand around. With a 'pop', the baby's hair changed to green.

Their day passed peacefully enough. Working on schoolwork while taking care of an infant was challenging. Basically they took it in shifts; one of them entertaining Teddy while one did homework. By evening both Harry and Ginny were tired but were happy to be where they were. They slept as soundly as possible with a baby in the next room. Mrs. Tonks returned mid-morning on Sunday. Assuring her everything went fine, Harry declined to stay for lunch. He and Ginny packed up their things and bid Teddy goodbye, promising to visit again soon.

At Grimmauld Place they set to finishing their work without further distractions. Ginny cleared her work sooner than Harry and disappeared to take a shower. She was returning to the kitchen half hour later when Harry was finally putting his work into his bag. Winky shooed them out so she could prepare supper.

As January moved along, Harry began to hear rumors concerning him. He wasn't terribly fussed at first until he overheard a conversation in the study room that had been set aside for the exclusive use of the 8th year students up near the library. Harry had just entered from getting a book when he heard Neville Longbottom and his friend Seamus speak his name.

"Should we warn Harry?" Seamus was asking Neville's opinion.

"Warn me about what?" Harry stopped at their table with book in hand. His brows were wrinkled.

"Oh, hi, Harry." Neville greeted him. "It's just some rumors we've heard."

"Seems like there are always rumors going round about me. Why is this one different?" Harry asked.

"Because it involves love potions, Harry. Didn't think you'd want to be caught unawares." Neville explained.

"You do know there is an entire passel of girls who worship you, don't you Harry?" Seamus asked.

Harry snorted in disgust. "I'd heard. It's ridiculous."

"Well from what I've heard, a few of them have decided you are the lonely hero who deserves a good woman. You are seen as aloof, a bit standoffish if you know what I mean." Seamus described. "Apparently some are determined to be that woman."

Harry fell back a step. "Good god! Please tell me this isn't happening. Not again." The other two knew he was referring to their 6th year when something similar had occurred.

Neville spoke. "You do seem lonely, Harry. You never talk about anyone, you don't speak of dating."

"So I keep my private life private. There's nothing wrong with that." Harry protested.

"Yeah, but Harry, you've kept it so private people are beginning to think you have no life. Not a personal one at any rate." Seamus pushed. "Not even us, your friends, know any differently."

"Ron and Hermione might know but they refuse to talk." Neville added.

"These girls won't stop, Harry. From what I heard, at least one of them is very good in potions." Seamus related. "Best watch your back."

Harry sighed. "I will. Thanks, guys." He went back to his table and struggled to focus on his homework.

On early Tuesday morning before he left for Hogwarts, Harry wrote a note and approached the owl in the drawing room. Ginny had named the bird Aesop and he had already proven himself useful. "I have a delivery for you." Harry spoke to the owl who obediently held out a leg. "This goes to Ginny at Hogwarts okay? You should have time to get there with the other post owls." As soon as it was attached the owl swooped out the open window. Harry stood watching until the bird was out of sight then turned to go to the kitchen for breakfast.

Harry never ate breakfast at Hogwarts even though 8th years were allowed to. Normally, he used the time to get up the four flights of stairs without masses of students blocking his path. On that Tuesday morning he stood just outside the door of the Great Hall and watched as dozens of owls flew in from above delivering the post to students. As soon as he recognized Aesop landing in front of Ginny he turned to head up to his classroom.

Harry taught his usual classes that morning but at lunchtime he did not head down to the Great Hall with everyone else. He waited at his desk for something to happen. The halls had fallen silent when the door to the defense classroom shut of its own accord. At least it appeared to. A voice spoke the locking spell _colloportus_ and added _muffliato_ for an added measure of security. Then Harry's wife appeared from under his invisibility cloak as she approached him.

"What's going on Harry? Why did you need to speak to me?" She asked in concern. They made it a policy to stay away from one another as much as possible to deflect rumors. In this circumstance, it was a rumor that brought them together.

"Needed to tell you something." Harry started right in after kissing her briefly. "Heard a rumor yesterday. Wondered if you've heard it too."

"Which one? The one where you use the cane as protection against Voldemort's ghost?" Ginny inquired. "Or that you lost the use of your leg in a private duel with some unknown death eater?"

Harry snorted. "I heard those, too. No, this one involves a group of girls who are apparently bent on seducing me."

"I heard about them." Ginny's face darkened. "Hero worship shouldn't be allowed to go so far. Rather childish."

"Childish or not, I've been warned some of them plan to slip me a love potion to 'ease my loneliness'. The same thing happened two years ago and it was Ron who fell into the trap."

"I know George doesn't stock love potions anymore. Not since that incident." Ginny commented. "I wonder how they plan to get a hold of a love potion?"

"Apparently some of the girls are gifted at potions." Harry informed her grimly.

"They wouldn't! That's seriously dangerous. Professor Slughorn has told us many times it takes years to develop the technique. Amateurs usually end up poisoning the recipients instead." Ginny related.

"I know. It's why I wanted to talk to you. I . . ." A knock on the door startled them. Ginny quickly vanished under the cloak.

Harry went to the door and cracked it open. Seeing who stood there he opened the door and allowed Ron and Hermione to enter. "Why weren't you at lunch Harry?" Ron asked then jumped a foot when his sister appeared out of nowhere.

"Listen guys . . ." Harry filled them in on what he and Ginny had been discussing. Ron had a rather strong reaction.

"Those little idiots! I cannot believe they're trying it again. Harry, you can't trust any food or drink at Hogwarts until this gets sorted out."

"I have to eat. I don't, they will think I'm dying next." Harry refuted. "Plus, I don't fancy starving myself."

"It would be next to impossible to slip a potion in with the main meals." Hermione said reasonably. "You're probably safe there. I hate to say it but the only way these girls are likely to back off is if you are seen to be with someone Harry."

"But we promised McGonagall no one would know." Harry looked at Ginny helplessly.

"We'll help figure something out, mate. Don't you worry." Ron said bracingly. The end of lunch chimed and everybody scurried away, even Ginny who gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The next few days were tense as Harry warily watched everyone nearby. When the weekend came he was relieved. He and Ginny spent it at home before the fire. Bill sent the announcement of the birth of a baby girl which made them both happy. But, at the end of the note, Bill added that their mum and dad remained odd whenever Ginny's name was mentioned.

Once more Ginny cried into her husband's shoulder. It hurt Harry to see her suffering this way. He thought again of the photo he'd set aside and wondered if it wasn't time to send it with or without Ginny's authorization.

February appeared with notices of a ball to be held for 4th years and above. Set for Valentine's Day, even 8th years were invited to attend. Suddenly, Harry was bumping into girls left and right, each eagerly hoping he'd choose them as his partner to the ball. He felt lucky to be still using the cane on occasion as it became an excuse to avoid being handed suspicious items he felt likely to be coated with love potions. Harry would claim he needed his hands for the cane and any convenient item on hand to avoid taking what was being offered.

Harry had had every intention of skipping the ball until Hermione came to him with a way to secretly attend it with his wife. Having gotten hold of some polyjuice potion, Hermione told him that he or Ginny could change their appearance so they could enjoy the dance together. Quite grateful to his friend, Harry could hardly wait to share the news with his bride.

The younger girls wanting to have Harry for themselves kept up their planning right up until the day of the ball. Ginny had smuggled her dress and the polyjuice potion to school that Monday and Hermione had plucked some pretty muggle girl's hair when she had gone to visit her parents so Ginny could transform.

At lunch Harry joined the other 8th years in looking forward to the evening's festivities. Arriving at their table, everyone found a valentine's day card. Seeing as everyone had received one, Harry felt safe in opening his. He neglected to take into account that everyone in the hall knew where he sat. Since the beginning of the year, Harry had sat in the same spot because it was easier on him to be on the end due to his weak leg. The moment he opened the envelope, a puff of vapors rose up and he couldn't avoid breathing them in.

His neighbors witnessed this and immediately knew something was wrong as Harry stiffened and slid off his seat. He hit the floor and started to convulse. Everyone around watched in horror as foam began beading up in his mouth. Teachers from the head table rushed over and whisked Harry up to the hospital wing.

Ginny was not in the hall yet or she would have been right behind them. As it was only Ron and Hermione were allowed to follow up to the hospital wing. Hermione vanished halfway to run find Ginny.

Professor Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey set to work stabilizing Harry's condition. When Ron shared they had suspected someone would try and slip Harry a love potion, it helped diagnose the problem.

"Damn students! I have warned them over and over. Love potions are not for amateurs." Slughorn swore fluently. "Obviously they got the mixture wrong."

Ginny and Hermione came running in as Madam Pomfrey was using a purging spell and Harry vomited spectacularly. "That's at least some of it gone." She spoke with Slughorn.

Ron stood holding Ginny back so the healer could work. Hermione was nearby, looking very pale. Professor McGonagall walked past them to inquire about Harry's condition.

"Whoever mixed the potion did it wrong." Professor Slughorn explained. "Has to have been a student. Poppy has purged the dangerous poisons. But there are some drugs still affecting him."

"Is there nothing to flush them out?" McGonagall worried.

"None that I know of." Madam Pomfrey answered. She held Harry still as he thrashed about on the bed. "His hormones are running rampant. Testosterone alone could damage his system. I don't know what to do for him."

Slughorn spoke. "They didn't consider what else it might do to him." He snapped his mouth shut when Ginny moved closer to the bed. "Miss Weasley, you should not be here!"

Ginny ignored him as she went to Harry's bedside. When she placed her hand on his head he calmed quite a bit. "How in the world?" Professor Slughorn began. Madam Pomfrey stepped away from the bed seeing Ginny easily restrain her patient.

"It was a secret but you two obviously must be told." McGonagall sighed. "Come out into the hall. All of you."

Professor McGonagall personally locked the door leading into the hospital wing. "Do you know what you are doing, Minerva?" Horace asked.

"Ginny Weasley and Harry were married over the Christmas holidays." McGonagall explained to her colleagues crisply. No one was nearby to overhear them. At their shocked looks she continued. "It is the reason why Ginny is allowed to leave on the weekends."

"And why she should be with Harry now." Ron concluded. He still seemed concerned for his friend. Hermione hugged his side.

"Sometimes the care of a loved one will do what magic cannot." Professor McGonagall concluded. "Take the key, Poppy, so no one can enter the hospital wing until further notice. The rest of us shall go about our business. Horace, we need to discover who created that botched potion before someone else is affected."

Hours later Harry awoke. He recognized the warmth against him as his wife's body. He hugged her close before opening his eyes. "What the hell!" Harry sat bolt upright when he saw where they lay. Ginny grumbled at the rough treatment as she fell back onto the pillow. She quickly sat back up as she sensed his utter panic.

"Harry, it's okay." Ginny told him. "You need to calm down and let me explain." She met his eyes. "Do you remember what happened at lunch?"

"Lunch? No, never got to eat lunch." Harry spoke slowly.

"Can you recall why?" She encouraged him.

Harry wrinkled his brow. He remembered a card. "I opened a Valentine's Day card. Everyone had one." He took a deep breath. "There were vapors, I couldn't avoid them."

"The card, the envelope more precisely, was impregnated with a potion, Harry." Ginny described. "You got a full dose."

"Damn. They got me then. It was a love potion?" Harry was disgruntled to have been caught.

"It was but it was a badly done job, Harry. The vapors poisoned you." Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"Poison?"

"Foam at the mouth and everything." She confirmed.

He was quiet for several moments digesting this information. Harry grew serious. "We are in the hospital wing together. Is our secret out?"

"Only to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn. No one else was allowed near here." Ginny answered.

"I wish it didn't have to be a secret." Harry sighed. "But I guess it's for the best."

"Harry, if you are quite recovered we should probably get up. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would like her hospital back." Ginny said reluctantly.

Harry kissed his wife. "I guess I am."

Ginny insisted he sit on a neighboring bed and wait a bit while she left. Harry did not like the thought of having to be examined by the hospital matron but knew she would insist he come back if he left without her authorization. Madam Pomfrey asked questions which he answered as best he could. She ended the interview by congratulating him on his marriage then sending him on his way.

Not quite knowing what to do with himself and uncertain of the time, Harry walked towards his defense classroom. The bell rang as he came near so he hugged the wall to avoid being trampled by exiting students. When the coast was clear he looked in to find Ron putting things away. His friend saw him and greeted him with relief.

"Harry. You're all right?" Coming to the door, Ron motioned them down the hall.

"Day's over then?" Harry asked. "Wasn't sure of the time when Madam Pomfrey released me."

"Just ended. Everyone will be headed down to the banquet." Ron explained. "Gave us quite a scare, Harry, to see you foaming at the mouth like that."

"Now you know how it felt for me when it was you who was poisoned." Harry returned.

"Bit different though, isn't it?" Ron grinned and teased Harry. "I didn't get to spend the afternoon with my wife, did I?"

Harry flushed darkly. "Ron! Not like I planned it."

"Yeah, I know. But just the same, how was it?"

"You'd have to ask Ginny. I can't remember any of it." Harry said regretfully.

"Can't remember? Bummer." Ron switched gears. "If you plan to stay for the ball, we best be getting ready. Dress robes for us tonight."

The 8th years had stowed their ball clothes in their study room. Concerned friends converged on Harry when he entered. Assuring everyone he was recovered, he plucked his dress robes off a hook and went to change along with everyone else. It was as he was following everyone along the hall that he realized he did not have his cane. While he was glad he walked well enough now to not need it all the time, there were occasions when his leg did weaken noticeably.

"Ron," Harry began as he levitated down the main staircase. "Have any clue what happened to my cane?"

"Not a one, mate. Don't worry, it'll turn up." Ron observed Harry. "Don't need it much these days, though, do you?"

"Happily, no. Leg still wobbles enough I don't feel good without it near me, however." Harry replied. "Plan on dancing tonight. Leg might take exception."

They arrived in the entrance hall where many persons were milling about. Although not invited in to the ball, many of the younger students leaving the banquet stood around to gawk. Not technically required to have a date to attend, most students had managed to agree to attend with someone. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a cluster of younger girls staring in his direction.

Obviously hoping he had no date and would deign to ask one of them, they were doomed to disappointment when Harry saw a familiar dress floating gracefully down the stairs. Until that moment he had not known whom Ginny would look like. He still didn't as she wore a complete stranger's form. Hermione had used polyjuice potion to transform his wife into a muggle from far away.

"Stunning." Ron whispered beside him. Harry quickly realized his friend was referring to Hermione, not his sister.

Both of them moved forward to help their dates down the final steps. As Ron kissed his wife, Ginny smiled at Harry and said, "Hello, love." In a bemused fashion, Harry returned the greeting and whispered in her ear.

"Please tell me you're my Ginny."

She kissed his cheek and returned the whisper. "Check out my hand." Harry put on a show and gallantly lifted her hand to bestow a kiss and froze for a mere fraction of a second. His wife, in disguise, wore her wedding band in full view of everyone. He finished the move and looked up, wishing it were her real eyes he saw.

"Brilliant. Shall I uncover mine as well?" Harry inquired.

"It might just quell future problems if people think you are already taken, Harry." Hermione joined their quiet conversation.

"You could then leave yours uncovered all the time to serve as a reminder." Ron suggested. He glanced at his sister and shrugged apologetically.

"No. I like the idea, Ron, especially if it prevents future incidents like the one today. It is a sacrifice well worth it to keep my ring hidden." Ginny spoke softly but fervently. Harry smoothly pulled his wand and removed the disillusionment charm from his matching wedding band. Smiling happily, Ginny kissed her husband full on the mouth. Harry was quite relieved it was the same wonderful kiss they always shared.

A muted gong sounded and students began entering the Great Hall which had been transformed into a huge dance floor with small intimate tables scattered around. With little fanfare music started and couples took to the floor. Harry guided his bride forward and danced her slowly around the room.

"Since when do you know how to dance, Harry?" His wife inquired.

"I don't really. I mean, I did for the Yule ball 4th year." He shrugged. "It must be you love. We just fit together for everything." His words pleased her for she kissed his cheek.

During the course of the evening Harry had to fend off would-be partners hoping to dance with his date. Ginny rarely spoke just shook her head and remained by Harry's side. Twice she had to sip at the nasty potion but declared it more than worth it to spend an evening in her husband's arms. When his leg finally complained loudly enough that Harry admitted to his wife he must sit down she scolded him mildly.

"Harry, where is your cane?" She asked, holding hands with him across the table.

"Don't know. Haven't seen it since lunchtime." He answered.

"Don't fuss, love." Harry stroked her cheek, seeing Ginny's real face in his mind. She leaned forward and they kissed for a bit.

Ron and Hermione came and rested near them. "Oh, my feet are aching." Hermione complained mildly.

"I promise, sweetheart, to rub them for you later." Ron told her, love in his eyes.

Hermione returned his look then turned to the other couple. "How's your leg holding up, Harry?"

He gave a rueful grin. "It's not. It's why we're sitting."

"You haven't seen his cane have you?" Harry's date inquired. "He's misplaced it and I fear he'll need it before the night's done."

"Ooh, I don't fancy asking Filch if he's found it." Hermione cringed.

"I'll do it." Ron got to his feet. "I saw him dancing in the corner with Madam Pince."

"You're a braver man than I, my friend. Thank you." Harry was grateful.

"I've heard it was Romalda Vane who gave you that card, Harry." Hermione related to them both.

"Isn't she the one who tried once before and got Ron instead?" Harry asked.

"The very same. Lot of trouble she's in, too. You could have died." She continued.

"Oh, don't say that, please!" Ginny, in disguise, cried. Harry pulled her into an embrace to comfort her.

Ron returned with Hagrid following close behind. "Filch is an old prune. You have to know how to handle him." Hagrid was telling their friend.

"I'm glad you were nearby, Hagrid." Ron said then glanced around to the others. "Harry, success, of a sort."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His friend inquired.

"Means you have to go to his office and claim it personally." Ron explained. "Says it is procedure."

"Huh!" Hagrid huffed. "Procedure? Just Filch's way of pushing you around, if you ask me."

"Well, at least it's been found." Hermione said reasonably. "We'll walk with you so you can get it, Harry." She made to get up.

Ron settled a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Forget it. Filch says he's doing nothing tonight. Harry has to wait until morning."

"That's not fair! What if he needs the cane tonight?" A disguised Ginny asked indignantly.

Harry put out his hand to cover hers. "It's all right, love. I should be able to manage 'til morning. My leg's been getting better and better."

"Well, there will be no more dancing for you, Harry Potter." She said firmly. "I won't let you put any more strain on your leg tonight."

"Yes, dear." Harry meekly replied, thinking it best to humor his wife after the stresses of the day.

Ron laughed at his friend, Hermione soon joining him. Hagrid, not precisely sure what was going on, smiled indulgently at his young friends.

Standing up, the disguised Ginny kissed Harry full on the lips. "I will say goodnight now. Hermione, will you walk up with me, please?"

Courteously standing, the men watched them leave. Harry sighed. "I suppose I should be going home. Still have class tomorrow."

"I know what you mean, Harry. I imagine we'll head home ourselves as soon as Hermione comes down." Ron agreed.

Hagrid lumbered to his feet. "Tell you what, I'll walk Harry out, Ron, so you can wait for Hermione."

"Thanks, Hagrid. See you tomorrow, Harry."

As most everyone else was still in the Great Hall dancing, the path to the apparition room was clear. "Heard about lunchtime, Harry." Hagrid spoke. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, Hagrid." Harry smiled up at his friend. Hagrid's large form blocked anyone from following he and Harry into the room.

"Have a question for you, Harry. You can tell me to mind my own business, however."

"What's that, Hagrid?" Harry asked curiously.

"When did you start seeing this new girl? Why haven't you introduced us?" Hagrid seemed a trifle put out.

With a start, Harry realized Hagrid didn't know about he and Ginny. "Well, it is a secret, Hagrid. Can I count on you not to tell anyone?"

"Course you can. You know that." He answered stoutly. "You know I have your best interests at heart."

"Hagrid," Harry spoke quietly. "That wasn't a new girl. It was Ginny Weasley behind a polyjuice potion disguise."

"It wasn't!" Hagrid blinked.

"It was. But no one is to know I am with a student so we've kept it hush-hush. Hope you understand." Harry begged.

"You can count on me, Harry."

Harry's leg was stiff and painful the next morning. He grimly rubbed in the healing salve and limped out the door to apparate to Hogwarts. He immediately began making his way towards Filch's office. Since he needed his cane but didn't have it, Harry had to brace against the walls to get there. By the time he arrived he was shaky and wanted desperately to sit down. He didn't, however, because he refused to show his distress to the cantankerous old caretaker.

Knocking on the door, Harry waited for Mr. Filch to answer. He started when the door was flung open swiftly. "Well, what do you want?" Argus Filch demanded.

"Excuse me for bothering you so early, Mr. Filch, but I was hoping you had found a cane in the Great Hall yesterday." Harry waited expectantly.

"So what if I did?" Filch was enjoying this, Harry could see.

"Could I have it please? It was misplaced and I do have need of it." Harry asked reasonably.

"Why should you want it back? Abandoned it, didn't you? Left it for me to pick up?" Filch turned to grasp Harry's cane from off his desk.

"Mr. Filch, surely you are aware of my disability by this time. I did not deliberately leave my cane behind." Harry hung on to his temper grimly. He held his hand out to receive the cane.

"Just don't go leaving it lying around again." Filch grumped as he handed it over.

Harry was glad of its familiar support. "I'll remember that next time I get poisoned, Mr. Filch." Not thinking him worthy of thanks, Harry turned and left. He made better progress now he had his cane back. Luckily he had arrived early enough to make it to his classroom on time.

The ball had been on Wednesday. The final two days of the week were ripe with numerous rumors, most of which was about Harry. People, especially the girls, wanted to know who the lovely young lady had been that Harry had escorted to the ball. It had run through the school rapidly that she did not seem to attend Hogwarts. People had two options to consider; one, she was from another school or two, she did go to school at Hogwarts but had been disguised for no one had recognized her.

Another rumor the impressionable young girls wanted to know was if Harry had indeed been sporting a wedding ring. This rumor was easily confirmed because the ring remained prominently displayed on Harry's hand. This caused considerable consternation, as he had appeared to be dating no one for months. When asked, Harry pleaded no comment. He even refused to confirm or deny he was actually married. He merely stated it was no one's business but his own.

Harry left Hogwarts early that Friday due to a schedule change. He was in the drawing room when Ginny arrived. She flew into his welcoming arms but was bubbling with laughter over the mysteries they had generated. Harry smiled with her as he disillusioned her ring.

"Oh, Harry, you should hear the talk in the bathrooms. I have to bite my fist not to burst." She giggled. "It does seem to have done the trick. It have heard no new plans to ensnare the handsome Mr. Potter."

"Good, because you have already ensnared me forever." Harry stated firmly, earning himself a kiss.

"I loved being in public like that with you, Harry. Only a few months and it can always be like that." Ginny sighed.

Harry stroked her hair. "How is it no one has ever wondered why you get to leave Hogwarts on weekends?" He'd often thought about the lack of rumors on that score.

"Oh. I told everyone in Gryffindor I go home to be with family." Ginny blithely answered. "They all assume I go to the Burrow."

After eating they went upstairs to inspect Winky's cleaning efforts in the den. An obvious demarcation line showed where Winky had been busy. As promised she had not worked higher than she could reach. Harry had not checked on her progress each day so he was as amazed as Ginny how much the house elf had accomplished.

"Wow! Winky, this is incredible. You've made great progress." Harry praised her. The elf beamed with happiness.

"Look at the lower shelves, Harry." Ginny pointed out. "Winky, the wood is beautiful. Who knew what was under all the dirt."

"Some spots have been very stubborn. They will require a wand to be rid of them." Winky informed them.

"Ginny and I can help tomorrow, Winky." Harry told her. "We still have homework but we will make some time. We want our home to be nice like you do."

"Thank you, Master, Madam. If you won't be needing me I shall retire now."

"Goodnight, Winky." Ginny replied. She and Harry retired also though they did not sleep for some time.

When Harry got up the next morning he was alone in bed. In his pajamas he wandered downstairs remembering halfway he should be levitating, his leg wobbling reminded him. With a sigh he drew out his wand and continued on. He woke up rapidly when he entered the kitchen to find Ginny sobbing.

"Ginny?" He rushed to her and embraced her. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Clinging to her husband, Ginny blindly handed him a sheet of parchment. It was a letter from Bill letting her know that he and Fleur had scheduled the baptism for their daughter, Isabelle, for two weeks from Sunday. At the end Bill had added a postscript saying he hoped she and their parents had settled their differences by that time.

Harry thought he understood. Ginny felt her brother was telling her she wasn't welcome to the baptism unless she had made up with her parents. He didn't believe that for a minute but his wife obviously did. Harry rocked her in his arms and spoke comforting words. She finally calmed and began to speak of plans for the day. He let her take command as he felt she needed to take control of something in her life.

Ginny went off with Winky to the den, leaving Harry to nibble on toast and get dressed for the day. He went into the drawing room and pulled out the photo he had set aside weeks ago and struggled with a decision concerning his wife. Did he or did he not interfere?

Although she pretended to be fine the rest of the weekend, Harry knew she remained depressed. He wasn't sure if it were the connection between their wedding bands or the fact that he'd known Ginny for so many years. By the time they went their separate ways to Hogwarts on Monday morning, Harry had determined he had to do something. What he wasn't certain.

As periodically had occurred that year, a guest speaker was scheduled for Wednesday of that week. This left Harry several free hours time in a solid block. Coming to a decision, Harry wrapped up the wedding photo and apparated from Grimmauld Place at his usual time.

Appearing in the Ministry of Magic, Harry politely submitted to the security procedures then made his way to the lifts. On the appropriate level he stepped out and spoke to the receptionist, asking to speak with Arthur Weasley. She motioned Harry to the correct door and he bowed his thanks.

Tapping on the door Harry heard Arthur's voice call for entrance. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door and walked in, closing it gently behind him. Having taken him by surprise, Arthur didn't say anything at first. "I'd like to speak with you if I may." Harry spoke calmly.

"Harry." Arthur began. "Of course. Please sit down." They looked at one another.

"I am hoping we can have a discussion about this situation." Harry said slowly. "It's been weeks already. I have tried to stay out of it but," Harry shrugged, looking at Arthur helplessly. "Ginny cries so much. I don't want to betray her by coming behind her back like this but she is so stubborn."

Arthur looked distressed. "They have a lot in common, Molly and our daughter. The Burrow has not been very happy either of late."

Harry felt ice begin to melt with this admission. "Arthur." He paused, started again. "Arthur, why was our getting married such a betrayal?" He whispered.

"It is difficult, Harry, to explain when I don't understand fully myself." Arthur said sadly. "You have to know that my wife loves you dearly, she does. But this goes back, far back, to when Ginny was just born. After giving birth to six sons she was a ray of sunshine into our lives. Here was a daughter one could dream about and make plans for."

"When she was just a little girl, Molly would talk to Ginny about fairy tales and princes. They would plan fairy tale weddings and talk about finding her prince. Up until the time Ginny became a teenager they would share pleasant daydreams together." Arthur explained.

"Well, Ginny found her prince," Arthur gave Harry a nod. "And for a short while everything seemed like a fairy tale. Then, as these things do, the tale turned into a nightmare where monsters appear. Just when all seems lost good triumphs over evil. It all seems like some fantastic story. A fairy tale. When my daughter was reunited with you Molly began to remember all those sweet childhood dreams and looked forward to planning the fairy tale wedding. Molly foresaw the perfect day with everyone there to witness the glorious event. She imagined hundreds of people there to admire her daughter's beauty as she married her prince. Molly assumed Ginny remembered those dreams they had shared when she was young; had assumed she, too, still wanted the fairy tale wedding that Molly so desperately wanted for her."

Harry was silent for a while. "So we ruined all that, Molly's dream wedding."

"Not so much you, Harry. It was Ginny whom Molly expected to remember. It was Ginny who should have wanted the fairy tale wedding. The wedding with hundreds of admirers." Arthur specified. "Not only did our daughter not wait for the big fancy wedding, she got married alone in front of strangers. Then Ginny made the mistake of telling her mother that she would never have had the big wedding in any case because she wouldn't do that to you; that she would never put you into the spotlight like that. You see in fairy tale weddings Harry, it is never ever about the prince. It's about the bride."

"Ginny was right in one respect." Harry said softly, more to himself than to Arthur. "I could never have been a part of a big wedding. It's just not who I am. She knew it. She understood. And when we were in that little church that night, it felt the perfect time for us. I felt it, she felt it. I admit we thought of no one else. We are guilty of that."

Arthur's eyes were red. "Is my daughter happy, Harry?"

"Yes." Came the truth. "She would be better to share our happiness with her parents. Ginny feels guilty for tearing apart the family. She fears that half her brothers hate her. But she does not regret our marriage. She will never admit we've done wrong and I agree with her, we haven't." Harry stood up. "Thank you for explaining these things to me. I don't see how it can help but at least I understand some of it." He placed the packet on Arthur's desk. "This is for you and Molly. Ginny comes home on weekends if you and she ever want to reconcile."

Before Arthur could say a word Harry was gone. He sat staring out at nothing for a long time. Then, out of curiosity, he opened the packet. Tears rolled down his face as he looked at the photograph. The deep love and happiness he saw in Ginny and Harry's faces touching him to his core.

That evening when he returned to the Burrow, Arthur tried once again, to speak sense to his wife. "I had a visitor in the office today." He began casually.

"Oh, who was that, dear?" She absently inquired.

"Harry." Immediately he saw her face close up tightly. "He came to see if there was any way he and his wife could be reconciled with her parents. Apparently, She's been rather upset. Can see why. Harry also wanted to give us this." He put the packet into Molly's hands, forcing her to take it. Arthur then sat silently, begging her to open the package.

Molly hesitated a long time. When she finally did open it she gasped. Staring at the photograph for a long time, tears began pouring down her cheeks. Tears became sobs and Arthur came to hold his wife as she wept. "She's so beautiful!" Molly cried incoherently. "She would have made such a lovely bride!"

"Molly!" Arthur chastised her. "Look at this photograph. It is our daughter's wedding photo. She is a lovely bride."

"She married alone, Arthur!" Molly insisted.

He looked at her gently. "No, dear, she wasn't alone. Ginny had Harry, she had God and a roomful of people wishing her well. Do you honestly think she did not feel our love there as well? We raised her to be confident in our love. Ginny knew we were there in spirit, though we didn't know it."

"But why couldn't they have waited?" She cried.

"Does young love ever know patience, Molly love? Harry described that night as the perfect moment. He knew it and Ginny knew it. Sometimes that's how it happens. Our daughter loves him." Arthur reminded her. "We've known that a long time. And you have only to look at this photo to see it, to believe it."

"You can see how Harry loves her as well." Molly admitted, studying the photograph once more.

"Molly, you and Ginny are very much alike. The both of you are very stubborn, headstrong. But you have always shared a close bond." Arthur described. "Harry finally came to me because he cannot bear to see Ginny hurting any longer. He says his wife needs you, needs us, but she will not yield. She does love us but she is putting her husband first. If we cannot accept the way she married we may lose her forever. Do you really want that?"

Molly began to cry once more. "Oh, Arthur! I do so miss Ginny."

The closer the date for the baptism drew nearer the more despondent Ginny became. She was certain she would not be welcome at her brother's home and no amount of cajoling Harry tried would convince her otherwise. Even her friends at Hogwarts noted her depression and spoke to Ron about it who, in turn, reported to Harry. He had so hoped his visit to Arthur might have done some good. Harry had admitted what he had done to his wife and she had been angry at first then had dissolved into tears yet again over the whole situation.

Harry finally shot off a note to Bill, telling him his sister was sure she was not welcome at the baptism. When he appeared at Hogwarts the very next day, Harry apprehensively waited the outcome of Bill's visit to Ginny. When she came into his classroom with the other 7th year Gryffindors Harry instantly sensed the uplift in her spirit and caught the small smile she sent his way. On Friday evening Harry stood in the hall of Grimmauld Place, so anxious was he to hold his wife.

When she entered their home Ginny melted into his arms. Her mood was so much lighter. Harry didn't need to be told the details of the visit with Bill to know it had gone well. Ginny kissed him several times before speaking. Raising her arms around his neck she whispered, "Thank you for sending that note to my brother." In the drawing room they snuggled before the fire and discussed going to Diagon Alley the following day. Ginny wanted to find a gift for her new baby niece.

Before leaving in the morning Harry seriously considered leaving his cane at home but Ginny pointed out that the uneven cobblestones of Diagon Alley could trip him up so, with a sigh, he carried it out the door as they left. Ginny oohed and aahed over the baby things in the 3W's. Harry stood back and let her enjoy herself, only offering comments occasionally. When pressed he reminded her he was used to baby boys not girls.

This reminded Ginny she wanted to get something for Teddy as well so had to start again. By lunchtime Harry was tired of shopping but his wife was well satisfied with her selections. Home again, Ginny happily wrapped the gift for little Isabelle whom she would see for the first time the next day for the baptism.

By evening stress once again began to plague Ginny. Tomorrow she would be seeing her parents for the first time in two months. Harry watched helplessly as she alternately raged and cried. The only thing he could do was listen and be available to hold her as he was needed. Ginny finally fell asleep in Harry's arms exhausted by all the emotion she had been producing.

Harry's wife was very subdued the following morning. Ginny insisted they set out only with time enough to arrive at the church on time for the baptismal ceremony. She wanted to take no chances of a scene with her Mum at Bill's special event. So it was they were the last guests to arrive and stood in the back of the church as the ceremony began.

Immediately following there was to be a family gathering at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's home. As they were at the back of the church, Ginny and Harry were the first to leave and arrive at the house. Being a bundle of nerves, Harry took his bride to look over the sea wall, hoping its calming views would help Ginny.

When, a short while later, Harry spied Arthur leading his wife their way he spoke to distract Ginny. "Would you mind if I step away for a moment? I would like to visit Dobby's grave."

"Of course." Ginny reached up to kiss him gently. "Go. I shall wait here." Harry had only been gone a few minutes when she heard others approaching. Thinking it might be Ron and Hermione, Ginny turned to greet them but the words died in her throat when she found her parents standing before her.

Looking first at her father then at her mum, Ginny spun back toward the sea wall. "Ginny. Ginny, please. Don't turn away." Molly Weasley quietly begged. Her daughter closed her eyes to hold in her emotions.

"Ginny, we've come to apologize." Her dad said, drawing nearer.

"You sent me away from the Burrow. I was kicked out of my home!" Ginny accused quietly but with intense pain behind her words. She turned to stare at them finally.

Arthur paled at the accusation. This, he alone was guilty of. It had been he who asked Ginny to leave that day. "It was wrong of me to do that, Ginny. Terribly wrong. I have regretted my words and I am sorry. I hurt you and I never intended to do that. Please forgive me."

"Ginny, we should have celebrated your marriage to Harry instead of criticizing you. Your father and I know how the two of you love one another." Her mother said. "It was a shock, your telling us, but one we should have gotten over immediately. We should have accepted that you married when and how it felt right, not how we might have envisioned your wedding."

Ginny had tracks of silent tears running down her face. "Why couldn't you have been happy for me? You made me feel like I'd done something wrong! Marrying Harry is the best, most important thing I have ever done."

"We, your parents, we aren't perfect, Ginny." Arthur softly explained. "People react on instinct and that instinct can be wrong. Your mother and I were wrong to treat you, and Harry, the way we did. We are asking for your forgiveness so we can be a family again."

"Ginny?" Molly pleaded. "Please?"

"Mum!" Sobbing, Ginny flung herself into her mother's arms. Both wept as they embraced each other. Her dad insisted on his share so Ginny went to him for hugs and loving kisses to her forehead.

Harry was suddenly with them and Molly embraced the boy, no the man, who had always seemed like a son to her and now truly was. Arthur hugged him as well. When Ginny finally found her way back into Harry's arms she looked up at him with shining eyes. "You never went to Dobby's grave, did you?" She asked, realizing he had to have been nearby.

Harry shrugged. "I can do that later." Everybody laughed then turned when a shout came from the cottage.

"Oi! The celebration's supposed to be in here!" It was Ron's familiar bellow they heard. Hugging their respective wives, Harry and Arthur led them inside.

Nothing was said but everyone was relieved that the tension between Ginny and her parents had been resolved. It became an even happier occasion as a result. After hugging all her brothers then Hermione, Ginny was introduced to the newest member of the Weasley family, baby Isabelle. With Bill hovering nearby, Fleur placed the infant into Ginny's arms.

"Oh, aren't you precious." Ginny breathed. "She's so tiny." She instinctively rocked side to side. Fleur and Bill left their daughter in her care as they went to prepare a small buffet. Molly and Arthur helped.

"Harry, would you like to hold her?" Ginny asked after a bit. He held out his arms and accepted the infant with confidence. As he studied her, little Isabelle opened her eyes and returned the gaze.

"Blimey, Harry." Brother Charlie exclaimed. "How can you be so calm? I was terrified when Bill let me hold her."

Harry chuckled. "She's just a baby, Charlie. She's not likely to bite you, least not until she has teeth."

Hermione and Ginny giggled. George had to comment. "Charlie has a right to fear bites. The babies he deals with do have teeth, not to mention the ability to breathe fire." Everyone laughed at that, even Charlie.

Isabelle showed signs of fussing. Harry offered a finger and she suckled on it contentedly. Bill and Fleur called all to eat. Harry stood back and allowed everybody to go ahead since his arms were occupied.

"Oh, 'arry. I am so sorry. Here, I shall take her." Fleur reached for her baby.

"Don't be silly." Harry smiled. He looked down at the infant. "She's quite content at the moment. Why don't you eat something first? I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Fleur seemed surprised at his willingness.

"Of course. Go ahead."

Bill studied Harry curiously. "How do you know how to handle babies, Harry? It took me days to learn that dance." Bill was referring to the slight weaving motion that Harry was doing as he stood holding the baby.

"Oh, Harry knows babies." Ron commented between bites.

"How is that, Harry?" Molly appeared amazed he was so calm holding her granddaughter.

"Because of Teddy. Remus Lupin's son." Harry explained. "Remus and Tonks made me godfather to their son. I visit him at his grandmother's home as often as I can."

Ginny spoke. "We just spent a weekend there babysitting when Mrs. Tonks was out of town."

"How old is Lupin's son now?" Arthur inquired.

"Eleven months. He's beginning to stand now. Crawls everywhere." Harry answered.

"So if you need a sitter, Harry's your man." Ron told his brother and Fleur. "He even changes nappies."

"Ah, speaking of nappies," Harry began as he felt moisture seep onto his arm. "Perhaps you should point me in the proper direction."

"Upstairs, Harry, on the right." Bill answered.

"Oh, well then, I do apologize but I should not chance stairs with her in my arms." Harry said regretfully.

"I will take her. You eat, 'arry." Fleur insisted. After a bit of wand work to dry his sleeve, Harry joined everyone and got something to eat.

Conversation varied. George and Percy spoke of dating. George shyly admitted to have been seeing a lot of Angelina of late. Harry knew Angelina from when they both had been teammates on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Harry, tell them about those 7th year Slytherins." Ginny requested.

Harry tried not to smile. "Not sure I should talk about my students. Not professional."

"Come on, Harry! We know they've given you a hard time. Everyone at Hogwarts knows it." Ron remarked.

"Go ahead, Harry." Hermione encouraged. She already knew a part of it as she had advised him.

"Okay. The 7th year Slytherin class is determined they learn nothing from me. They hate me on principle, I think." Harry began. "Anyway, a recent lesson I was teaching was _protego_, a simple enough spell for their age you'd think. Ginny's class learned it quick."

"I warned all the 7th years I would be testing them on how well they knew _protego_. On the appointed day I released a flock of small yellow birds into each class. The birds attacked everyone, even me. Those who had learned the spell were protected, those who hadn't . . ."

"Were pecked near to death." Ron concluded, chuckling in memory of his own encounter with the yellow birds at the angry hand of a jealous Hermione during their 6th year. Ron's wife giggled at the look on his face.

"So what happened with the Slytherins, Harry?"

"Most of them ended up with Madam Pomfrey." Harry described. "Next day I assigned them to study the spell again, promising a similar test. They did nothing, obviously not believing I'd dare do something like that a second time. Well, they were mistaken. I chose mosquitoes the next time."

"They thought they had found a way to thwart me. Professor McGonagall stood in back of the room that time." Harry related. "Unbeknownst to them, I had already received permission to test them in this fashion. To shorten the story, they failed miserably. Much scratching ensued. McGonagall chastised them for being slow learners and I promised, for a third time, to test them again. Luckily, they must have accepted I meant business for they did finally learn the spell." Everyone had a good chuckle. All but George, that is.

He turned serious eyes on Harry and spoke. "I'd be careful, Harry. Sounds as if you've made some enemies."

"Oh, come on, George. What could they do? He's Harry Potter!"

Harry and Ginny declined to stay for supper at Shell Cottage, claiming homework still to be finished for the next day. They bid everyone goodbye, happy to once again receive hugs from Ginny's mum and dad. At Grimmauld Place they finished up their work and repaired to the drawing room for a snuggle.

The lift of Ginny's spirit was apparent to her husband who had watched her become more and more depressed since the beginning of their marriage. That first evening Harry witnessed a return to a playfulness that had been missing for a while. Ginny cracked jokes about some of the goings on at Hogwarts and told him some of the latest 'Potter gossip'.

"So, have they decided who I'm married to yet?" Harry inquired after he heard what some of the younger students had been saying about him.

"Oh, they have lots of suspicions." Ginny reported. She played with Harry's wedding band, turning it round his finger. "Many even believe this ring is just for show, that you aren't married at all."

"Won't they be surprised to discover it is all too real. This ring is a symbol for the most important day of my life." Harry said as he studied his ring. His words pleased his wife for she gave him a kiss. One led to another. Standing, Harry pulled his wife with him as he slowly climbed the stairs without the spell.

"Harry." Ginny disapproved but did nothing to stop him. He seemed so pleased with himself when they reached the top but Ginny just murmured. "You better hope you don't regret that little escapade."

Harry grinned at her. "If I do, do you promise to give me a massage?"

"Just don't overdo things, will you?" She begged.

With a renewed interest to continue renovations, during the following week Harry began assisting Winky with her efforts in the den. It was much slower now because Harry did not have the same physical stamina he'd had before the fire. Since he liked to work top to bottom Harry stood on the ladder to reach the ceiling with his wand. Frustrated when his leg wobbled after only short periods in the awkward position, Harry forced himself to be sensible and keep his pace slow.

Each day following school, Harry did a bit of cleaning then worked on schoolwork there in the den while Winky did the delicate cleaning on the chandelier. He would not allow the house elf on the ladder without supervision. The ceiling took the entire week by which time Harry acknowledged his leg needed a longer rest than he'd been giving it.

When Ginny entered their home Friday evening and saw him using the cane she immediately started scolding him. "What have you been doing?" She gestured to the cane.

"Not terribly much, I'm giving my leg a rest is all." Harry defended himself. At her blazing look he elaborated. "Okay, okay. I've been on the ladder every day cleaning the ceiling in the den."

Ginny just stood waiting for more information. Harry sighed and was more specific. "I stood in an awkward position whilst on the ladder. But I did pace myself, honestly. Ask Winky."

The last two words reassured Ginny more than any other. She and Winky were of the same mind when it came to making Harry take care of himself. "You are to stay off the leg as much as possible this weekend. No stair climbing whatsoever." Harry's wife demanded, finally coming to receive his kiss.

Ginny had, during the course of that week, received post from her parents that she'd been unable to share with her husband. Partly to get him to sit and rest his leg she led him into the drawing room to show him the letter. As he read from the roll of parchment, Ginny used her wand to roll his pant leg up and began to give his leg a massage. His slight hiss told her that Harry's leg was hurting more than he was willing to admit. She could feel the knots in his muscles.

"So we are invited to lunch tomorrow." Harry commented as she worked over his leg. "We are going, aren't we, love?"

"Thought we would." Ginny answered, glancing up at his face and caught his look of pain as she found a particularly tender spot. "Harry, you have to stop pushing yourself so hard. You'll reverse what progress you've made."

Harry scowled. "I hate not being able to do the things I want."

"But you do the important things. Love, you are walking without the cane most of the time now, even at Hogwarts." Ginny came to sit on the edge of the couch beside him. "I remember some of the healers doubting you'd ever be able to do that."

"But I am a young man. My life is just beginning." Harry spoke bitterly. "I feel like a broken down old sod." It was a thought he'd never spoken aloud before.

Ginny drew him into a quick hug. "You are the only person who thinks like that. Everyone in the wizarding world admires you and rightly so. Huh! Dozens of girls hero worship you and long to bone you. I don't think they'd feel that way about an old man."

Harry had snorted at the mention of girls wanting to bone him. "God Ginny! Don't remind me. It's embarrassing enough remembering that incident."

"Poor Harry."

When the door chimes rang out, Ginny went to see who had come. Winky had gotten to the door before her and revealed Ginny's brother Ron and his wife Hermione who was Ginny's friend as well as Harry's. "Hello, you two. Whatever are you doing here?" Ginny inquired cheerfully. She stood aside to allow them room to enter. "I just saw you both not an hour ago."

"Can't talk privately at Hogwarts, you know that." Was Ron's response.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking round as if he should appear.

"If he knows what's good for him, he's on the couch where I left him." Ginny motioned them into the drawing room. As they entered her husband was just swinging his leg to the ground. "Don't you dare! Put that leg back up, Harry."

Harry reversed motion and obediently stretched his leg along the couch once more. "It's not that bad." He was heard to grumble. Harry looked up at his friends. "Hi guys. What brings you here? Want to stay for supper?"

"When has Ron ever refused food?" Ginny wisecracked. "Sit down why don't you? I'll tell Winky it's four for supper." She came back quickly and lifted Harry's foot up, sat down, and left his leg on her lap.

Ron and Hermione had settled into chairs. "What's wrong with your leg, Harry?" Hermione inquired with a touch of worry.

"Just achy." Harry replied. When Ginny made a noise, he turned to look at her but spoke to his friend. "Been on it more than usual this week. We've started cleaning the den. My wife has ordered me to stay off it."

"He was using the cane when I came in." Ginny tattled on him. "He hasn't had to do that for a little bit now. Generally only when he has over done things."

Harry felt himself growing irritated so changed the subject. "So, is this just a visit or was there something on your minds?"

Ron spoke right away. "Wanted to know if you've heard what's going around. Scuttlebutt emanating from Slytherin house."

"Slytherin? Can't say as I've heard anything, have you Ginny?" Harry looked at his wife and was surprised to see a serious expression on her face. "Ginny?"

She looked at her brother. "Is it about plans to retaliate for the humiliation Harry supposedly dumped on them?"

"Pretty much." Ron confirmed with a nod.

"Those birds and mosquitoes were a slap in their faces. Instead of facing their own inadequacies they are blaming everything on you, Harry." Hermione explained.

"Did you realize McGonagall docked points off their house for not learning that spell quickly like the other 7th years?" Ron asked.

"No, I hadn't. I should have done it myself." Harry admitted. "I take it the Slytherins are upset with me?"

"Royally, from what we've heard. Several of the other 8th years have told us of whispers against you." Hermione related.

"I've heard girls talking about possible plans when I've gone to the bathroom." Ginny shared. She met Harry's eyes. "I was going to talk to you about this over the weekend."

"I've known they were angry." Harry said. "But to actually get back at me? How do they hope to get away with anything?" He looked at the others.

"Harry, you are teaching them quite a bit, even if they are slow on what they consider unimportant." Hermione reminded him.

"But those are defensive spells. How could they be used to harm me?" Harry wondered.

"Mate, I love you, you're my brother but you can be rather dense sometimes." Ron sighed in frustration. "Many of those spells can cause harm if used at the right time. Think about it. _Stupefy_? That alone could cause big problems."

Harry frowned but acknowledged Ron's comment. "That's true enough. But do we really believe they'll do anything? Surely they aren't that stupid."

"Some of those Slytherin students had parents who supported Voldemort." Hermione spoke quietly. "Many either died or were sent to Azkaban for life."

"So they want revenge for more than Harry's teaching methods?" Ginny sounded concerned. She reached for her husband's hand.

He squeezed her fingers. "I always wondered if people might come after me. A part of me is surprised no one has up to now. It's been nearly a year."

"Hard to believe it's been that long. A lot has happened the past several months. Mostly good, for all of us." Ron looked round at them all.

"Very true." Ron's wife agreed.

Winky announced supper. Harry once again swung his feet to the floor. Ginny offered a hand to pull him up then handed Harry his cane. They all repaired to the kitchen and enjoyed a meal together. Conversation switched to weekend plans and Ginny shared how they were going to the Burrow the next day.

"I am so glad you've reunited with Mum and Dad, Ginny." Ron said, heartfelt. "It was very depressing to visit them. Mum would pretend to be happy but we could tell she wasn't. She really missed you."

"I missed them as well." Ginny said softly. "It hurt a lot not being able to talk to Mum." Harry hugged her to his side.

"Harry, I have a question for you. Sorry, but it changes the subject." Hermione spoke.

"What is it?" Harry inquired.

"Earlier you mentioned you've started cleaning the house again. That got me to wondering." She began. "Have you ever gone back up to Sirius's bedroom?"

The sudden silence was broken by Winky unobtrusively clearing the table. Before it became uncomfortable Harry answered. "No. Remember, we got busy at Hogwarts soon after I left hospital. Between preparing for classes and my own homework, my evenings were full. I quite forgot I had begun renovations. Then recently Winky asked if we would ever resume cleaning."

"So you just forgot? That there was a room in your house that nearly killed you?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Until I realized we would need the ladder I hadn't given the top floor any thought." Harry told them. He looked at Ginny in speculation. "I was all set to get the ladder when I woke one morning and Ginny had already brought it down for Winky."

"She was anxious to begin work." Ginny claimed.

"That the only reason?" Harry asked softly.

"No." She replied evenly.

"Harry, we are all worried that you'll remember. That is one memory you do not need." Hermione remarked. "You've had enough trouble with flashbacks this year. Don't go inviting another one."

"This is my house. I can't avoid the top floor indefinitely." Harry said firmly. "If I remember I'll have to deal with it."

"We're saying don't push to remember." Ron told his best friend.

"It's not like I want to remember being burned alive." Ginny gave a little sob and Harry instantly embraced her. "I'm sorry. You guys do recall it all. I realize it upsets you."

"I wish I could forget it." Ron said, getting to his feet. "Look, we'd better be going. Have fun at the Burrow tomorrow. And, watch your back, will you Harry?"

"Of course." Harry answered. He and Ginny walked them to the door. When they were gone they went upstairs for showers. Harry realized that talking about the fire had upset his wife so held her in his arms until they fell asleep.

Harry and Ginny were about to don their cloaks and leave for the Burrow when the doorbells chimed. When Harry answered he found an upset Mrs. Tonks standing on the step with Teddy in her arms.

"Mrs. Tonks?" He said in surprise.

She came into the house. "Oh, Harry, I am so glad you're home. I need your help."

"What is it? Something's wrong."

"A good friend of mine has been rushed to St. Mungo's and I really want to be there. It is no place for Teddy and am hoping you can look after him for me."

"Of course we can. It is what godfathers are for." Harry held his arms out for the baby who happily lunged towards him. As Harry caught Teddy, Ginny accepted the bag which Mrs. Tonks carried.

"Oh, thank you. I am ever so grateful. I've packed some food and nappies for him." Mrs. Tonks explained. "I'll try to be back by this evening."

"No rush. We're here all weekend. I hope your friend is all right." Harry consoled her.

"Teddy, you be a good boy." Mrs. Tonks kissed her grandson. "Thanks again." She called as she left.

Harry met Ginny's eyes in bemusement. "I'm sorry about this. Messes up our day, doesn't it?"

"Oh, Harry, you know I understand." Ginny carried the bag into the drawing room and set it down. Harry followed carrying Teddy. "I should send Aesop with a note to Mum and Dad, explaining things."

"Ginny, there's no reason you can't still go." Harry told his wife. "I'll be fine watching Teddy."

"Oh, I don't know, Harry. I would feel guilty leaving you all alone." Ginny fussed.

"Honestly, love. It's not like I haven't taken care of him before. We're pals, aren't we Teddy?" Harry spoke to the infant who was studying his new surroundings.

"Are you sure?" His wife asked.

"Ginny, you should go. You know how important it will be today. The first time home and all." Harry insisted.

"All right. I guess I will go. I'll give Mum and Dad your love." She gave her husband a kiss then stroked little Teddy's cheek. Harry followed her back into the hall and watched her put on her cloak and open the door. "Bye then. See you later."

"Bye, love. Wave bye-bye, Teddy." Harry lifted the baby's arm to wave. Once the door was shut Harry called to Winky to make her aware of the change in plans.

When Ginny arrived at the Burrow, she stood for several moments in the yard just looking at her childhood home. She saw her mum hanging up laundry nearby and joined her. "Hi, Mum."

"Morning, darling. Where is Harry? I thought you both were coming." Molly asked as she pinned up a shirt.

"He was. Mrs. Tonks had an emergency and dropped Teddy off just a bit ago." Ginny explained, handing her mum another shirt to be hung.

"Ah, and babies are too young to apparate. I understand. Well, you're here and I'm happy to see you."

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny walked with her mother into the house where she found her dad and had to explain about Teddy once again.

Ginny had a very relaxing visit and stayed through lunch. But she began to feel bad leaving Harry alone with an infant so apologized to her parents but decided she should go home.

"It's hard to believe my little girl has her own home." Molly said wistfully.

"Oh, Mum." Ginny hugged her mother. She whispered, "This will always be home, you know that."

Arthur came forward to embrace his daughter. "When can we see you again?"

"Easter is soon." Ginny answered with an uplift of her eyebrows.

"Ooh, maybe we can have a full family dinner." Molly was energized by the thought.

"Harry and I will be here." Ginny promised then took her leave.

When she entered Grimmauld Place Ginny could hear Harry's voice but not where it was coming from. "Harry?' She called out.

"We're up here, love." His voice floated from upstairs. After hanging up her cloak, Ginny walked up the stairs. She immediately saw Harry's feet halfway up the next flight of steps.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Teddy is being a mountain climber." Harry explained as he moved up a step to keep close to the baby who, Ginny saw as she reached them, was totally focused on pulling himself up to the next step. "This is the third time up today."

Ginny chuckled. Teddy heard her and turned to see, wobbling in the process. "Whoa there, little one." She said to him. She scooped him up when he held up his arms to her. Ginny gave him a squeeze and looked at her husband. "You look tired."

"Teddy hasn't napped yet." Harry explained, allowing his body to go limp there on the steps. "You're going to yell at me because my leg is killing me from following after Teddy up these stairs. Crawling behind him has not been easy."

"Harry! Why'd you let him do it then?" She asked, shaking her head.

"He doesn't have any toys here. At least the stairs have kept him occupied." Harry gave as an excuse.

Teddy gave a big yawn mimicked by his godfather. Ginny looked from one to the other. "Come on. The both of you are having a nap." Ginny was concerned when Harry simply slid down the stairs on his rump. He only pulled himself to his feet when he reached the landing.

The minute Harry lay on their bed he sighed with relief. Ginny bustled around changing Teddy's nappy then lay the baby down beside Harry. It was a race who was asleep the fastest.

If Harry freely admitted to his leg hurting, Ginny knew it must be bad. He didn't even stir when she rolled up his pant leg in preparation of giving him a massage. Harry did groan as she began rubbing in the salve but soon, as the numbing effects took hold, he sighed and settled into a more comfortable sleep. After covering both man and child with a blanket, Ginny used her wand to erect a safety barrier around the bed so Teddy couldn't roll off and get hurt.

It was a solid two hours before Ginny heard a peep from the bedroom. She had settled at the kitchen table and was doing schoolwork. Ginny actually didn't hear anything. It was Winky, who'd been working in the den, who investigated. The house elf was grinning when she entered the kitchen.

"Mistress Ginny, you are needed in the bedroom." Winky was nearly laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked as she got to her feet.

"You will see, Madam. Master Harry asks that you come at once." The elf answered.

Curious more than concerned, Ginny went upstairs. As she passed into the bedroom she saw her husband sitting up in the bed consoling an unhappy Teddy. As she came nearer she smelled just why the baby was upset. "Whew! Someone needs changing."

Harry gave her an annoyed look. "Yes. I would have been happy to accommodate him but for some reason I cannot leave my bed."

At first Ginny was confused then she remembered the barrier she had conjured around the bed. "Oops. Sorry about that." She pulled her wand and removed it. With dispatch Harry stood, handed her the baby and hurried to the bathroom to relieve himself. By the time he returned Ginny had nearly finished with Teddy.

"Ah, that's better. If Winky hadn't heard me calling, Teddy wouldn't have been the only one needing fresh clothes." Harry chuckled.

Ginny spurted with laughter. Teddy, in her arms now, joined in. "Sorry, love." Harry showed no hard feelings by giving her a kiss.

"How's the leg?" Ginny asked as they left the bedroom.

Harry, wand in hand again, used his _verticorpus_ spell to follow his wife down the stairs. "Just a small ache now. Do I remember you massaging it?"

"Yes. Both you and Teddy were already fast asleep. Are you hungry? What about Teddy?" Ginny led the way into the kitchen.

"We both could eat." Harry replied. "Ah, I see you've been busy." He glanced over all her schoolwork. He began carefully stacking her parchments to one end of the table. Then Harry used his wand to create a baby seat for Teddy to be placed into. As Ginny was strapping him in, Harry turned to get Teddy's food but Winky was already bring it. "Thanks, Winky."

The baby chortled and talked to the house elf. "May I feed him, Master Harry?"

"Think you can handle him?"

"Yes. You might say we see eye to eye." Winky said with a twinkle in her own eye. While Ginny giggled, the elf continued. "Your supper is in the oven ready for you."

Harry and Ginny worked together and were soon seated next to one another eating their food. "So," Harry began. "How'd it go at the Burrow?"

"Oh, wonderful. Mum, Dad and I had a good visit. Made a promise to go to Easter dinner with them." Ginny described.

"Sounds good. I'm happy everything went okay." Harry replied. "I'm sorry to have missed them."

"They understood." She assured him. She leaned into him in mute request for affection, which Harry gladly gave. They were able to snog only a short time because Teddy demanded their attention. Around 8 o'clock Mrs. Tonks arrived to collect her grandson. After effusive thanks she departed. Grimmauld Place became quiet.

By resting on Sunday, Harry's leg was greatly improved by Monday morning. He had devised a way of having the cane available without it getting in his way. By using the spell _reducio_, the cane fit into Harry's pocket. Ginny watched in amusement as he tucked it away but was also satisfied he was being sensible about having it near.

In light of their concern, Harry tried to heed Ron and Hermione's warnings about his 7th year Slytherin class. As the week progressed he thought they were rather subdued. Whether that meant they were plotting something he had no way of knowing. Harry tried to always be in the hallways when others were about as a security measure, but as days then more than a week went by with nothing happening he began to revert to the old habit of traveling the halls in less busy times.

Yet another week passed. Easter weekend was a wonderful time spent at the Burrow with family. Harry truly felt he was a part of one now, not just an outsider. All the Weasley's were happy to see how well Harry was walking. Ginny even allowed him to walk unaided up the stairs at the Burrow to gather some of her things from her old bedroom.

Back at Hogwarts, pressure was beginning to mount for the 5th years and the 7th years. The 8th years felt tension as well as testing time approached. Harry's 5th years were well prepared for their defense OWL's, at least the defensive portion. As Professor Grubbly-Plank taught the creature portion of the class, Harry had no say there.

As for the 7th years, Harry had come to a point that he was learning spells only days before he was expected to teach them. Luckily most were spells he'd at least seen done even if he hadn't used them himself. He spent a lot of time consulting the experienced professors to ensure his students were taught appropriately. To encourage individual research, Harry assigned the 7th years a project. They were to pick a 'dark' spell and research the ways it was evil and to find spells to use as a defense. Since it was an intense project, Harry gave them two weeks to complete it without other homework in the intervening time.

For the first time, the Slytherins seemed to like an assignment. Although Harry reminded them that the Unforgivable Curses were not to be used, as they were illegal, any other dark spells could be chosen as research subjects.

Harry was in a nearly deserted hall one afternoon on his way to the library when he was attacked. His vigilance had dropped and he was taken by surprise. Never once seeing anyone near him or hearing anything, Harry was suddenly thrown backwards as if by a giant hand. He pulled his wand but it flew from his hand. Realizing someone was using nonverbal spells against him, he opened his mouth to cry for help when he was slugged in the mouth. Harry had a brief glimpse of a hand slipping back under an invisibility cloak. He backed along the hall hoping someone would appear to help.

Without his wand Harry was vulnerable. His enemies, for there had to be more than one, toyed with him. When he was not attacked for several moments, Harry wondered if they had gone. The bell rang and people began to enter the halls. Unnoticed by Harry, he had backed towards the stairs. Students passing did not look at him as they were busy heading to their next class.

Harry had begun to glance around for his wand when he felt a tremendous bump and he lost his balance, sending him falling down the stone steps. As he attempted to stop himself, Harry felt bones snap and his head cracked on the bottom step but he didn't lose consciousness.

"Mr. Potter!" Students hovered over him. A prefect called for order and sent someone for help. Before long fellow 8th year Neville and Professor Sprout were beside him. The prefect ordered students on their way.

"Harry! What happened?" Neville cried in distress.

"Was bumped." Was all Harry could say through the pain that had begun to pound all over his body.

Professor Sprout had quickly found the multiple fractures. "It's to the hospital wing with you, Harry Potter." She conjured a stretcher and Neville helped his friend onto it. The halls were nearly clear by this time so they made swift progress. "Neville, please take him the remainder of the way." Professor Sprout said. "I must get to the greenhouses."

"Of course, Professor." Neville answered. He steered Harry's stretcher the rest the distance and had him on a bed on no time. Neville called to Madam Pomfrey who hurried up to them.

"What happened? You again, Mr. Potter?" She clucked as she was told and began her examination.

Harry remained lucid and turned to his friend. "Neville, do something for me. Please get Ginny and bring her here."

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley?" Neville was confused.

Harry looked at Neville and met his eyes through a haze of pain. "Please Neville. She's my wife. She'll want to be here." Harry said it quietly.

Harry saw Neville's glance towards his wedding band. With a nod, he agreed to fetch Ginny. "Do you know which class she's in now?"

"Transfiguration, I think."

"Okay. Be back soon." Neville promised.

At Professor McGonagall's classroom Neville knocked and stuck his head in the door. "Excuse me, Professor, but I need Ginny."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows but nodded to Ginny to release her. Confused, Ginny closed the door behind her and faced Neville. "What's up?" He and she were friends from way back.

"You need to come with me." Neville began walking away from the classroom. As she followed he whispered, "Harry sent me to get you."

"Why? What's happened?" Her instinct told her it wasn't good. "He told you?"

"Harry's fallen down the stairs. He is in the hospital wing." Neville explained then had to run to keep up with Ginny.

By the time they got to the hospital wing Harry's broken bones had been repaired and Madam Pomfrey was reducing the lump on his head. "Harry!" Ginny rushed towards him.

He put his hand out to hers. "Hey, love. It's okay now. Madam Pomfrey's fixed me up."

Ginny looked at the hospital matron. "Is he all right?"

"I repaired three broken bones and have reduced his concussion." Madam Pomfrey reported, then said in reassurance. "He'll be fine."

"Thank you." Ginny said gratefully.

"Best rest the bulk of today, Mr. Potter." The woman advised before leaving him to do just that, rest.

"Neville said you fell down the stairs." Ginny said to her husband.

"I did." Harry acknowledged. He looked at Neville. "Thanks for the help. And for fetching Ginny."

"So it is true? You are married?" He asked for confirmation, looking between the two of them.

"Yes, we are." Harry answered seriously. "Since Christmas, in fact."

"You can't say anything, Neville." Ginny told her friend.

"I realize it is a secret." He responded. "But why must it be?"

"School governors requested it since Ginny is only a 7th year." Harry explained.

"I suppose. Harry, you weren't just bumped, were you?" Neville switched the conversation to what was more important.

Harry saw Ginny anxiously awaiting his answer. "No, I wasn't. I was attacked."

Both of them alarmed, Ginny also was frightened. Neville spoke. "I'd heard rumors that some of the Slytherins were plotting something. Was it them?"

"Can't say for sure." Harry explained. "I didn't see anything and heard absolutely nothing. Whoever it was used nonverbal spells. My wand flew out of my hands. Do you think you could go look for it, Neville? I was near the library."

"Be happy to Harry. Need anything else?" Neville replied.

"Professor McGonagall should be informed. Ron, too." Ginny said as she lightly brushed the area on Harry's head where the lump had been. "You should rest Harry."

"I do ache all over." He admitted. He settled deeper into his pillow. "You should go, Ginny. Class period isn't over, you can speak to Professor McGonagall afterwards. Neville, do you really have time to find my wand?"

"This is my free period. Look, I'll go look for your wand then go catch Ron. Hope you feel better, Harry." Neville turned and left.

Ginny held Harry's hand. "I don't like leaving you alone. What if whoever did this tries again?"

"I can't imagine them doing more today. Look, love, go and tell McGonagall. Go to your next class. Don't want people wondering why you're so worried about me." Harry stated.

"I am really beginning to not care if everyone finds out about us, Harry. They already see that you wear a wedding ring. Why not just admit the truth?" Ginny asked irritably.

Harry reached up to stroke her hair. "I know it's frustrating. But we made a promise. And I don't like the idea of my enemies finding out. They might use you against me. I'd feel much worse if you were in danger."

Ginny sighed. She leaned over to give Harry a kiss. She stroked his hair once more. "You'll stay here and rest? Until Ron comes or until Neville finds your wand?"

"I promise. I'll stay till the end of the day so we can see each other before I go home." Harry responded.

"That would make me feel better. Okay, see you later."

Harry didn't sleep after his wife left the hospital wing. He kept going over the attack in his mind, trying to recall any useful details. The only thing he was absolutely sure of was that his attacker had been using an invisibility cloak. Harry had seen a hand after he'd been hit in the mouth. He hated feeling like a victim and felt naked without his wand. When Ron burst into the room he jumped nervously.

"Harry! I cannot believe this. Neville says you were pushed down the stairs?"

"I was. Was attacked before that actually." Harry pushed himself into a sitting position. "I was near the library. My wand flew from . . ." Ron pulled Harry's wand out of a pocket and held it out. "Ah, Neville found it! Thanks." Harry gripped it gratefully.

"I thought you were being cautious." Ron commented, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I was but it's been a couple weeks and they were using a cloak of invisibility. I didn't hear anyone either." Harry responded.

"Ginny know yet?"

"I sent Neville to fetch her. He's in on our secret now." Harry answered. "Madam Pomfrey assured her I was fine so I asked her to inform Professor McGonagall then go on to class."

"I'm surprised she went willingly." Ron quirked his lips, thinking of his headstrong sister.

Harry shrugged. "She didn't like it but agreed we should keep up appearances. I've promised to rest until she can come later before I go home. She was all set to let everyone know and damn the consequences."

"But that could have put her at risk from your enemies." Ron said reasonably.

"I know. The thought scares me." Harry answered honestly.

"What can you remember?" Ron asked.

"I remember all of it. There just isn't much to go on." Harry replied. "I do think there was more than one person involved. They were using nonverbal spells. One was definitely _expelliarmus_. They planted a facer on me to prevent my calling out." Harry fingered his tender lip.

"So how'd you end up on the stairs, or at the bottom of them that is?" Ron asked for details.

"Not quite sure." Harry said uncertainly. "I must have been near the staircase when the attack began. The bell had rung and students were passing me. I felt a forceful bump and I went flying."

"You don't recall seeing a face? Anything?" Ron pushed.

"I do remember seeing a hand just after I got slugged. My assailant was under a cloak like mine." Harry related.

"This has to have been the Slytherins, Harry. You do realize that."

"Can't just come out and accuse them. I didn't see anyone, did I?" Harry pointed out.

"What will you do then?" Ron asked, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Go on like I have and hope they make a mistake." Harry replied, realizing it was the only thing that could be done. "It is rather depressing, having to watch my back again. I thought all that was finally over."

Ron left then as he needed to monitor Harry's last class of the day. He promised he and Hermione would come by at the end of the day to escort him to the apparition room. Ron wouldn't listen when Harry insisted he could manage on his own. Left to his own devices, Harry lay back down and rested. His muscles ached from the abuse of the fall.

As the students headed down for evening meal, Ginny reappeared in the company of her brother and his wife. After closing the door to the hospital wing, Ginny was able to embrace her husband and ask after his welfare. "I'm tired and achy but okay." Harry assured her, stroking her hair. "I'll go home and soak in a hot bath and that should set me to rights." He eased onto his feet, not terribly surprised when his weaker leg gave a wobble. After the tumble down the stairs, it was to be expected. "Hand me my cloak, would you Hermione?" She was nearest to the garment. "Thanks." Harry slipped it on and then reached into the pocket for his cane. "_Engorgio_." Using his wand the cane grew to its normal size.

"So that's what you've been doing with it. I had wondered when you weren't carrying it anymore." Ron said in admiration.

Before going out into the hall, Ginny embraced her husband again and they shared a kiss goodbye. Then, as the friends they all were, they walked with Harry down to the entrance hall. Ron and Hermione followed him into the apparition room as Ginny went to eat evening meal.

The next day Harry met with Professor McGonagall who agreed with his wait-and-see philosophy concerning the attack. She urged him to be cautious and promised to investigate how she could. Many students asked after his well-being and Harry was gratified so many cared.

The final days of the week saw no new incidents in part, Harry was sure, to the fact he was rarely left alone. Seemingly every time he left his classroom one of the other 8th years was near to walk with him. He was glad when the weekend came so he could escape the tense atmosphere at Hogwarts.

Grimmauld Place was a nice refuge to forget his troubles. Harry, when he wasn't buried under homework alongside his wife, spent uncomplicated time working in the den. A small intense period of cleaning helped to unfetter his mind so when he returned to his studies he could concentrate.

Ginny worked differently. She would stay focused on one assignment, never taking a break until it was finished. Harry had to insist she go to bed on Saturday night when he found her still at it past midnight. Ginny was fast asleep the moment Harry got her tucked under the covers and never stirred when he climbed in beside her.

Harry crept out of bed Sunday morning so his wife could sleep in. He ate a lonely breakfast and wandered up to the den, speculating what to do next. He stood in the doorway looking in. Scratching his head he happened to glance at the stairs leading to the top floor of the house.

On impulse, Harry pulled his wand and used his levitation spell to slowly climb up the stairs to the final landing. When he had been following Teddy he hadn't really noticed that he'd been there. Watching the infant had required his concentration. Now, Harry took the time to re-familiarize himself with the area. There wasn't much to see.

The door on the left led to the former bedroom of Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother. The opposite door had led to Sirius's own bedroom. It was this door that captured Harry's attention. He did remember what it had looked like when he first came to live at Grimmauld Place. The bedroom had been completely gutted by fire, nothing but soot and ash had remained. Harry slowly approached the door and opened it, revealing much of what he recalled from that earlier time.

Looking around, it was obvious people had been in there. Footprints were smeared all over the floor. The room had been shut up for a long time and the acrid smell of smoke was still strong in the air. Harry stood poised in the doorway for some time. Although he didn't actively hear her, he wasn't frightened when Ginny suddenly appeared at his elbow.

Grasping his hand, Ginny spoke softly. "Harry? Are you all right?"

Squeezing her hand, he answered. "I'm fine. And no, I don't remember anything."

"That's probably a good thing." Ginny commented.

"I suppose so. How else will I ever to be able to come up here to do renovations? It will have to be done. The place is a total wreck." Harry turned to his wife. "This is our home, Ginny. We'll likely need these rooms someday."

Ginny smiled at him. She reached up and kissed him gently. She pulled Harry away from the door and shut it. "I'll look forward to that day." She wrapped loving arms around his neck. Harry embraced her and they kissed again. "Come on." Ginny whispered. "We should be working on our present, not imagining the future." She led him all the way down to the kitchen where they both worked on school work the bulk of the day.


	12. Part 12

Ginny was nervous Monday morning. She feared for Harry's safety at Hogwarts. He tried to comfort her but couldn't very well reassure her in light of the attack the previous week. Harry vowed to be careful. After a kiss goodbye they left separately for school.

The campaign to never let Harry walk the halls alone continued. He worked hard to control his irritation because this was done with his safety in mind. Through the connection of their wedding bands Harry know Ginny was still frightened for him. It was this that kept him quietly accepting of his protection by people who were, after all, his friends.

As the anniversary of the battle grew closer, conversations sprang up as students recalled that time. Ron and Hermione often sought Harry out at lunchtime only to sit quietly together, each wrapped up in his or her own memories. Madam Pomfrey began treating many of the older students for anxiety.

Harry's 7th year students began presenting their projects. Their quality ran up and down the spectrum. Some were shoddily done while others were very precise. The biggest surprises came from the Slytherins. Each student had done thorough research and Harry was impressed enough to award house points for jobs well done.

Perhaps Harry should have suspected something when that particular group did so well when they had never put forth effort before. Hindsight later told him he had just been so relieved not to have to fight another battle over that assignment that Harry was blinded to any ulterior motives.

Harry had given the 7th years free choice in picking their subjects. There had been a wide variety of dark spells researched. Harry shouldn't have been surprised when one of the Slytherins chose as their subject _fiend fyre_. He shouldn't have been surprised but he was.

Harry had asked many students the reasons behind their choices. Many had explained they'd known people who had been victims of the chosen dark spell. When he asked this certain Slytherin he got a similar answer.

"I knew someone who perished because of _fiend fyre_, sir. You knew him too. It happened here at Hogwarts last year."

"You knew Crabbe?" Harry asked.

"Course I did. I was only one year behind him. I considered him a friend. May I go on?" The student asked to continue with his presentation.

"Of course." Harry nodded.

When the student said he had images of victims of _fiend fyre_ and began displaying them Harry could not have been prepared for what he saw. He and the other students watched in fascinated horror as pictures of wizards popped up on the screen who had progressively worsening burns until the last image steadied on the screen. Harry, who had grown paler with each image, was by then a chalky white. He stared, looking at a victim he knew to be himself.

"Mr. Potter?" The student who was presenting the report looked at Harry with calculation. "Are you all right?"

Harry forced his eyes away from the screen but found himself looking back at it. "Where did you get these images?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"A relation of mine works at St. Mungo's. I asked if they could share some images for my report." Came the explanation. The other students could see suppressed glee in his face as he looked back at Harry who was again staring at the screen. "Sir? May I go on with my report?"

Harry shook himself. "Yes, please go on."

The student went on and concluded his report just as the bell rang. In the jumble of students milling about, Harry noticed that many students kept looking up at the image that still remained on the screen. Soon Harry was alone in the classroom. He should have been heading to potions but Harry could not pull his eyes off the image of himself floating in the burn tank shortly after he'd been rescued.

How long he stood there he couldn't be certain but suddenly he felt violently ill and vomited into the trashcan. It was at that moment when Ron came in. "Harry!" He rushed forward. "You're sick. What's wrong?"

Harry, who still knelt over the trashcan, raised a shaky hand and pointed at the screen. When he turned to look curiously Ron's face lost every bit of color. "Good god! Where the hell did that come from?" Nothing had to be said for Harry to know that Ron recognized the charred lump in the image. Harry focused once again on the screen. Ron quickly realized his friend had an unnatural fixation on the image. He pulled his wand and cleared the screen. He then helped a limp Harry into his chair who put his head on the desk for several minutes. Ron stood anxiously near his shoulder. "Harry?" He began with concern.

Harry raised his head and stared out at nothing. "So. Now I know." He could still see the image in his mind. "I knew logically it had been bad but that . . ." He trailed off.

"Harry, none of us ever wanted you to know." Ron put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He stood silently supporting his friend as he dealt with what had happened to him last summer. He prayed that somehow, Ginny would know Harry needed her right that moment.

His prayer was answered when his sister came bursting in followed closely by his wife Hermione. Ron stepped back as Ginny reached them. Harry held her without a word. She stroked his hair but looked directly at Ron with a question in her eyes. He simply brought the image back momentarily before banishing it again.

Hissing in sympathy, Hermione came to stand by her husband. "How did that get here?" She wondered.

"Good question. That image should be stored in Harry's medical file in hospital." Ron agreed.

"Harry," Hermione asked softly. "Can you explain any of this?"

Trying to banish the image from his mind, Harry attempted to tell them. "The 7th years are doing independent research papers on dark spells and the defenses against them." He met his wife's concerned gaze. Ginny nodded for her brother's benefit, indicating she had done such a report. "The last presentation today was on _fiend fyre_."

Harry's wife and friends cringed. "Which student was it, Harry? This has to have been deliberately done." Ron asked harshly.

"We can't know that, Ron." Harry argued, pulling himself together. "It could easily have been coincidence."

"Harry, how can you defend them? The fact that your image from the hospital wound up in a school report is irrefutable." Hermione claimed.

"She's right, Harry." Ginny said gently, continuing to stroke his hair. She saw his pallor receding for which she was thankful. "Medical records are supposed to be private."

"Someone gave the student in question the image. Someone wanted to hurt you, Harry." Ron agreed.

"How could anyone have found out that Harry had been burned in the first place?" Ginny wondered then regretted her words as Harry paled again at the word 'burned'.

"Ginny, he was in hospital a month. While the hospital guards the privacy of its patients, word is bound to get out especially about persons who are well known. Hospital employees go home and talk. Word gets around." Hermione related.

"What did they hope to gain, though?" Harry wondered. "It's not like an image could harm me. All it did was upset me." His eyes glazed over as he again saw what he'd looked like after the fire.

"Isn't that enough?" Ginny sounded angry. "They've found a way to get to you, Harry."

"She's right, mate. Whoever this was planned it out, wanted to catch you unawares." Ron spoke.

"We should report this to Professor McGonagall." Hermione said firmly.

"No." Harry answered, pushing Ginny back so he could stand. "There is no evidence of wrongdoing. Only the few of us know that was me in the image. And I'm not sure she could do anything anyway since it was part of a legitimate assignment."

"Harry." His wife spoke quietly, concern for him in her eyes.

"I probably would have found out sooner or later, Ginny. I've known how bad it was for months now. Just actually seeing an image, I wasn't prepared for that." Harry said.

"You knew? How?" Ron asked in surprise.

Harry looked at his friend and realized he could never admit it was Ron himself who had told him. It had been inadvertent, of course, but Harry had heard a description of his burnt body when Ron had told Hagrid about it before the school year had even begun. "Does it matter how I found out? I know, have known. Now I've seen it for myself. The image was no worse than my imagination so it can't really hurt me."

What no one was saying was they feared he would actually remember being in the flames. It was a blessing that he did not. Harry packed up his things and turned to his wife and gave her a kiss. "It is past time we were gone. I promise you I'll be fine. You'll know otherwise." The last words were for her alone as he referred to their enchanted rings. Ginny hugged him then stepped away as they left the classroom. She turned toward Gryffindor tower as the three friends left the castle.

Despite how Harry had reacted to seeing his image, the 7th year Slytherin's report had been meticulously done. Harry could not, would not, allow his emotions to cloud his judgment when grading the research projects. If he had wanted to admit he had been the patient in the burn tank Harry could have docked the student for using an unauthorized image. He did agree with his friends that it had been deliberately included, but he would not give the Slytherin the satisfaction of acknowledging it had upset him.

Life carried on. Harry was sure to present an impassive facade in front of his Slytherin 7th years. Truth was he didn't have much time to think about the image as testing approached. Harry wanted to do well on his NEWT's as he had missed them last summer. Ron and Hermione at least knew where they needed to focus their studies.

He and Ginny both spent their weekends working and studying. One of them would usually notice the other nodding off, reminding them to sleep. Winky would put food in front of them and they would eat.

Harry tried to keep their Friday evenings free of school work. Ginny seemed to appreciate that as they always missed being able to be together during the week. The third weekend in May brought gloriously warm weather and Harry had managed to get word to his wife to meet him in the meadow a mile from the Burrow. They would stop to visit Ginny's parents after their private time.

George Weasley and his girlfriend Angelina crept silently past the couple in the meadow. Only when they were near the garden at the Burrow did they stop to speak. "Was that Ginny and Harry?" Angelina asked, embarrassed at what they had nearly interrupted.

"Yeah." George answered, stopping at the bench to sit with her. "With Ginny still being a 7th year she is expected to live at Hogwarts most the time. She and Harry are married so have to make the most of their weekends." He put his arm around her.

Angelina smiled at him. "So how come we've never gone to the meadow?"

"You have a good point there, my dear." George kissed the side of her neck. "Although, up to now, it's been a bit chilly out-of-doors."

"I suppose so. How soon until your mum calls us in?" Angelina began to return his kisses.

"We have a little time. Let us put it to good use, shall we?"

Molly Weasley saw her son out in the garden as she was preparing supper. It relieved her mind to see George with a nice girl. He'd seemed so alone after Fred had died, her twin sons had been so close. Angelina was a sweet girl and they looked good together. Molly started when her husband came up from behind her and wrapped arms around her waist.

Arthur, too, saw who sat out on the garden bench. "All our children are beginning lives of their own. Nice to see, isn't it?"

"Yes. Charlie's being a might slow, however." Molly turned in Arthur's arms. "I expect an announcement from Percy soon."

Arthur gave his wife a kiss then pulled away to set the table for four. "Yes. I was thinking the same thing."

When food was ready, Molly called George and Angelina in. They were eating when George casually commented, "Ginny and Harry might stop by in a bit."

"What makes you say that, dear?" Molly asked curiously.

"Angelina and I saw them in the meadow on our stroll." George described.

"And you didn't invite them in for supper?"

"Ah, Mum, they were a bit busy as we went by. Didn't want to interrupt." George flushed slightly.

Silence. Then, clearing his voice Arthur spoke. "Well, they do miss one another during the week."

"Yes, they'll be glad when school is over I imagine." Molly agreed. At George's shocked look, she grinned. "Your father and I were that young once, dear. We do remember how it was."

Angelina snickered at the expression on her boyfriend's face. George turned to look mock angry with her before bursting into laughter with the rest of them. The rest of supper was a jolly affair. He and Angelina were assisting the clean up when his little sister and her husband arrived.

George greeted them pleasantly, having the gentlemanly manners to not mention the meadow. He and Angelina visited with his family for a while longer before they left. They had plans to attend a concert later in the evening.

Harry and Ginny stayed for an hour, describing the pressure everyone was under as NEWT's approached. Her parents commiserated with them. As they were leaving, Molly asked them to give Ron and Hermione their love and good luck on the exams. "We'll pass it along. Bye."

The tension in Hogwarts was high. OWL's had begun and NEWT's would soon follow. As many of his students were in the Great Hall, Harry had free time that he spent in the study room up near the library. He caught sight of Ron and Hermione across the room. Meeting Ron's eyes, Harry's friend grimaced and tilted his head towards Hermione while rolling his eyes. If Harry was reading this message accurately, his female friend had reverted to the manic state that had always happened prior to tests. Harry felt sorry for Ron who was married to Hermione. Life in their flat must be hard right then.

In between teaching the younger classes, Harry's own studies had turned into nonstop review as all the professors prepared them for the tests beginning on Monday. The weekend was a blur of studying for he and Ginny both. Winky kept them fed but stayed out of their way. When Monday dawned, Ginny clung to Harry for reassurance. He tried his best but he suffered from his own case of nerves. After brief kisses, they apparated separately to Hogwarts.

The 7th and 8th years waited in the entrance hall for the testing to begin. Unthinking of anything else, Ginny stood beside her husband in mutual support. They would take a couple tests at the same time and held hands to soothe frayed nerves. It never occurred to them that they were revealing their relationship to those around them. But, truth be told, hardly anyone noticed as the other students present were too nervous to see beyond the next few hours.

When the doors opened the students moved into the testing room. It would be hours before the doors opened again. Everyone felt limp. NEWT's stood for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for which they had lived up to their reputation.

Everyday a different test. Ginny had more than Harry but no one had as many as Hermione. When Harry passed his best friend Ron on the rare occasion they both were free, he appeared pale. Harry hoped when testing was finished that Hermione noticed and rewarded her husband for his support.

When it came time for the defense exam, all the 7th years appeared surprised that Harry stood among them waiting to take the test. They hadn't thought he would need to. In actuality, Professor McGonagall had told Harry he would be exempt but he had wanted to take it, it felt right to him. Again quite unwittingly, Ginny stood by her husband. He murmured encouraging words to her until the door opened. He and she parted but not before some of Harry's students had noticed how close he and she appeared to be.

Harry felt he knew most the answers for this exam but even he felt wrung out by the time it was over. Testing for him was finally done. Some students still had exams in the afternoon but for most, it was over. The mood in the castle lightened. Laughter could be heard in the halls once more as the final test ended and everyone headed down to evening meal.

Harry packed up and headed down amid the students. He still used his spell but felt he probably could have made it down using his feet. Ginny insisted, however, that he not jeopardize his progress by pushing his leg for that many flights of stairs. He was allowed to walk steps at home but not at Hogwarts.

Ginny was near the apparition room when Harry entered the entrance hall. She gave him a brilliant smile and preceded him home. Harry paused to say goodbye to friends then followed his wife. He entered Grimmauld Place and dropped his pack in the hall. Ginny stood in the center of the drawing room and melted into his embrace as soon as he reached for her.

After weeks of intense studying they were able to just be together as a couple. Collapsing onto the couch Harry and Ginny indulged themselves with an all-out snogfest. They only reluctantly pulled apart when Winky called them down for dinner. Being silly, they fed bites of food to one another. Later they went to bed where they cuddled spoon fashion as was their habit and slept deeply and contentedly straight through to the middle of the next morning.

They awoke ravenous and went to see if Winky would feed them. She did so happily then asked them if they had more studying to do. When informed testing was over Winky asked if that meant that work could move forward in the den. Chuckling at the house elf's enthusiasm, both Harry and Ginny agreed to help finish cleaning the stubborn stains the elf could not get rid of. By Saturday evening Harry declared the den completed. This led to a discussion of redecorating.

Harry agreed a trip to Diagon Alley should be made the following day to choose a desk set for the room. Ginny wanted to choose fresh draperies as well as a few minor accessories. On Sunday they explored the wizard store the 3W's, finally picking a handsome wooden desk for the newly clean den. Harry indulgently followed his wife to the window treatment area and offered his opinions on fabric styles. Then Ginny wandered through the store picking out a clock and lamp along with a few pictures for the walls.

Outside the store they walked to George's shop and caught him making out with Angelina in the back room. Much good-natured teasing ensued and the four of them ended up eating lunch together there in Diagon Alley. They had a pleasant time but George eventually needed to get back to work and kissed Angelina before bidding them all goodbye. Leaving Diagon Alley, Harry and his bride went home.

What did Hogwarts students do for the remainder of the school year once they had taken their NEWT's? Of course, Harry and the other 8th years still had duties to perform and younger students still to teach. But, really, what was the point of 7th years attending class for the final two weeks of term? What they needed to learn had been taught.

Technically, 7th years were expected to attend class but traditionally the professors ignored the facts if students failed to appear. So it was that Harry sat through several empty class periods. Ginny showed up, of course. A few of her friends occasionally joined her in the classroom. Harry admitted to these few students that he didn't know what to do with them. One day it was just Ginny and Harry in the room so they took advantage of the private time but were startled out of one another's arms when the door creaked open.

When no one was there Ginny shrugged and assumed she hadn't closed it properly which she promptly corrected. Returning to her husband she saw he was looking around the room suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Thought I heard something." Harry answered. He looked around a few more moments then shrugged. "Must have come from outside." The window was open to let in the fresh air. Harry stroked his wife's cheek and held her hand. "Only a couple weeks now."

"I know. I do look forward to it." Ginny answered. The bell rang so she gave him a peck on the cheek and said goodbye. Harry followed after a minute to head to transfiguration.

Once the classroom was empty something in a corner stirred. A head appeared as if out of nowhere. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. You have provided us with the instrument of your downfall." The 7th year Slytherin murmured in glee. He and his fellows had been taking it in turns to follow the so-called hero, hoping for the opportunity to put into action the plan for revenge against him. Now they had found the perfect bait to lure him into the trap they had devised.

On Wednesday Harry received a note from a 4th year student. As he was about to teach a class, he laid it aside to read later. When he did he was intrigued. It was from Ginny asking him to meet her on the seventh floor during their usual defense class time. Harry had no reason to doubt the note's words, it was in his wife's handwriting. If it hadn't been he would have been suspicious in light of the attack on his person and the cruelty one student had perpetrated by inserting that disturbing image into a report.

At the appointed time Harry arrived at the 7th floor and proceeded towards the meeting place. He smiled when he saw Ginny waiting for him at the end of the hall. It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed the unnatural blankness in his wife's eyes and by then it was too late. Suddenly Harry was immobilized head to toe by _petrificus totalis_. His arms and feet slapped down straight as a board and he fell face first onto the floor.

Terror stricken not for himself, Harry struggled internally to break the spell so he might free Ginny who, obviously, was under the Imperius Curse. Unable to see facing down, Harry listened as his attackers argued among themselves about what to do with Ginny now that she had performed her function as bait.

"No time to worry about her. Let's get him inside the room." One voice, familiar to Harry, ordered. "Get her to follow."

Harry felt his feet lifted and he was unceremoniously dragged further down the hall and into a room. Once inside others came in. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ginny's shoes pass his position. The door was shut before anyone spoke again. "So what now? We have Potter. Our plan is ready. What do we do with her?" Harry had the impression someone was pointing at his wife. As he continued his struggle to break the spell's hold he prayed they would decide to let Ginny go. If they erased her memory their secret would be safe.

"Make her stay out of the way. I have a feeling she'll come in handy if only to make Potter feel helpless to do anything for her."

"Now, as for our guest," Harry was flipped onto his back. He immediately saw at least five robed figures. It unsettled him to see they wore masks quite similar to those worn by death eaters. "You, Mr. Potter, are going to pay a heavy debt. You are responsible for a lot of heartache to our little group here, starting with the death of one of our friends right here in this very room."

Harry hadn't cared where they were until those words. He twirled his eyes around but didn't learn anything. The mention of their friend's death and his part in it made no sense to him.

"But of course, you don't recognize the room the way it is now. Changes with each user doesn't it?" This one person seemed to be the leader. "Let's get him up, shall we? But first," A wave of his wand and ropes flew out and bound Harry tightly.

Others came from behind and hoisted Harry to his feet. Now that he could see his surroundings he saw he was in a room with many wooden boxes filled with what looked to be straw. Harry could only conclude they had brought him into the Room of Requirement.

"Tie him to the center pole." Came the order. The leader paced in front of Harry who was still immobilized so he couldn't speak. "As you can see, Mr. Potter, we are in the same room as our friend Crabbe was in when you allowed him to die. Fitting I think, that it be in here that you pay for your crimes against those of us who have had friends and family members taken from us."

"Come on! Let's get on with it. I want to see him hurting." One of the masked figures cried out.

"Ah, but we have to decide how Mr. Potter is to be punished first." The leader said. He looked at Harry's face. "We want it to be slow, don't we? Granted, it would be satisfying to flatten him but, oh, to watch him squirm."

"What we discovered should make him squirm enough." A new voice joined in.

"I recommend we put a spell on him so we don't have to hear him screaming. We can't know if he'll be heard outside this room."

"True. Can't have someone spoiling our fun, can we?" Another wave of a wand changed Harry's circumstances. He could feel again but when he went to argue with them no sound came from his mouth. His captors laughed.

"Well, how shall we begin? You all know how I want this to end so let's save that for later."

"I know." A devious voice began. "Bring the girl over here."

Harry struggled silently as they made Ginny approach. Under the Imperius Curse, she merely stood where they put her. From behind, someone must have used a nonverbal spell because suddenly articles of Ginny's clothes began to come apart and fall off her body. Angered, Harry yelled without a sound, begging them to stop. Soon his wife stood before them totally naked. Their tormentors laughed and whistled as they studied her body. His captors soon grew tired of their game. One of them threw a cloak over Ginny's shoulders and sent her off to the side.

In the castle proper, the day had ended and most everyone had been down to evening meal. In fact, a couple of the kidnappers went, as they were to monitor things on the outside. No one appeared to notice anything was out of the ordinary. As 8th years left at the end of each day, anyone looking for Harry Potter would assume he'd already gone home. The girl's disappearance might cause a problem so they kept their ears open about that.

Back in the Room of Requirement another amusement had been devised. Everyone in the castle had watched since the beginning of the school year as Harry had needed to use a cane because one of his legs was injured. His captors had noted his gradual improvement and decided to put him to the test. Casting a spell, they forced Harry to hop. The spell gave him no choice so he hopped in place for nearly a half hour before collapsing. Then to test his balance they made him stand on his weaker leg. Throughout all this they took turns holding a wand on him while others left to eat or to be seen by the other students so their absence would not be noted. When Harry's leg could no longer support him they retied him to the pole. Harry was forced to stay upright with only his good leg. It was agony to attempt to balance with the other leg.

It was getting late when one of the masked persons suggested they send the girl out. If she weren't in the dormitory it would be noticed. Praying, Harry watched as they repaired Ginny's clothing and led her from the room. He heard them discuss erasing her memory before sending her to bed in Gryffindor tower. It relieved Harry to have his wife out of danger. The leader apparently read the relief in his eyes because he chuckled. "You're thinking she's safe? Don't be ridiculous. You don't know if she's really been sent there, now do you? What if we sent her up to the Astronomy tower to jump off? Or perhaps we've sent her to walk into the Forbidden Forest. Just think of all the places that we could have sent her. Towards the Whomping Willow perhaps." His words conjured up horrifying situations to Harry's mind. He clung to the hope that they were bluffing and had actually sent Ginny to bed.

The next torment was physical. Harry was stripped to his briefs and the masked ones took turns maiming his skin. Using a variety of tools, he was cut and poked. In an extremely painful case a hot poker was branded in a variety of places upon Harry's body. He screamed from pain but their spell to mute his voice worked perfectly. They could enjoy his torment but didn't have to be troubled by his annoying cries. One of the captors merely punched, slapped and kicked at Harry until he nearly lost consciousness. His legs had long ago given out so they used _immobilus_ to keep him on his feet.

Harry was left alone for a bit. He sensed several had left and those behind him were taking a break. A rustle of fabric told him they had removed their masks. His glasses had long since fallen off and stepped on so Harry couldn't have identified anyone's face even if they were in his line of vision.

Harry was dozing fitfully in his standing position when he was slapped awake. "Time for some more fun, Mr. Potter." Wishing he knew what time it was, Harry squinted as the leader went to the wooden boxes and spoke a spell over some. All the captors left the room then, leaving Harry filled with a terrible foreboding.

As soon as he heard the door shut behind him Harry smelled something hot. The temperature rose until a box on Harry's left began to burn. The straw's purpose rapidly became apparent as it was blown up into the air as the fire in the box burped. Each piece of straw was a tiny match, igniting other straw in other boxes. Soon ash was everywhere and it became hard to breathe. Bits of burning straw landed on Harry's exposed skin and gave him tiny burns. It all was too familiar to Harry and his memory came flooding back to him.

Ginny awoke that morning very hungry but rather disoriented. She could not recall going to bed. Her stomach demanded attention so she followed her dorm mates to breakfast. As was her habit, on her way to her first class she glanced into the defense classroom to see her husband. To her surprise the room was darkened. Wondering where Harry was she went on to class.

Ron was waiting for her when she left her second period class. "Ginny," He spoke quietly as they walked through the halls together. "Where is Harry? Did he say anything to you yesterday about not coming today?"

"Of course not. He wouldn't miss a day!" Ginny defended her husband. "I wondered why I didn't see him earlier. Do you think something might be wrong?" She was becoming concerned.

"No one has seen him this morning." Ron remarked, also worried. "It's not like him. I am going to go to Grimmauld Place to see if he's ill."

Ginny stopped her brother with a hand on his arm. "You don't need to go there." She explained then drew him into an empty classroom and called, "Winky!" With a cracking sound, the house elf appeared, bowing to her mistress.

"Madam called for me?"

"Winky, is Harry all right?" Ginny got directly to the point.

"I do not know, Master Harry never came home yesterday." The elf answered.

"He never came home! Well then, where is he?" Ginny was now truly frightened.

"Master is at Hogwarts, Madam." Winky answered, sure of herself. "I can tell he is here somewhere."

"Can you pinpoint where, Winky?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I only know he is here." The elf responded. "Is Master Harry missing?" Winky had grown to care for her new master and was concerned.

"It would seem so, Winky." Ginny answered, her face a mask a worry.

"Let's go inform McGonagall." Ron suggested. "The two of us can't search the entire castle."

Leaving Winky behind, brother and sister went to find the headmistress. Professor McGonagall was in her classroom having a discussion with Hermione. When they burst in Ron spoke immediately. "Professor, we have a problem."

"A problem, Mr. Weasley?" She repeated.

Hermione took one look at Ginny and went to her. "Ginny, what's the matter?"

"No one can find Harry." Ron answered before his sister could speak. "He hasn't been to his classes yet today."

"And I just spoke to Winky and she told us he never went home last night." Ginny continued. "She thinks he is here somewhere." Her fear was quite apparent.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Professor McGonagall questioned the young woman.

"I was the only one who went to defense class yesterday. That was the last time I recall seeing him." Ginny answered. She had hesitated over her reply and Hermione pointed that out.

"Are you sure about that, Ginny? You don't sound certain."

Ginny thought hard. "I don't know. Maybe it was a dream. I seem to recall waiting for him in a hallway."

"Do you remember where?" Ron asked.

"No. It's all fuzzy." She replied.

"Had Harry been walking all right? Could he have fallen somewhere?" Hermione wondered.

"There's nowhere in the castle where he would not have been found." McGonagall said firmly. The house elves are all over, working through the night."

"Harry's leg has been getting much better." Ginny related. "It's only because I've asked him to wait has he not begun walking the stairs without his levitation spell."

"If he is here, we'll find him." Professor McGonagall waved her wand in a specific motion. "There. All the 8th years know to come here immediately. A room to room search seems to be in order."

"What if he is outside the castle?" Hermione inquired.

"Go to Hagrid, Miss Granger. Tell him to begin a search." Hermione scurried off, leaving her husband to support his sister.

Harry had passed out from smoke inhalation. He awoke when a bucketful of water was thrown in his face. He was confused and could not remember where he was. As he sputtered and shook water out of his face he realized he was tied up and suddenly recalled his current circumstances.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I trust you spent a pleasant night?" The leader spoke sarcastically.

Harry realized he could speak as soon as he tried. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why! Come now. Surely the hero of Hogwarts recognizes simple revenge?"

"What did I ever do to you other than criticize your schoolwork?" Harry knew to whom he spoke even if he had yet to see a face.

"Do? You must be joking." Leader said scathingly. "We, all of us, have relatives who died or were put in Azkaban because of you."

"Because they were death eaters." Harry responded, meeting the eyes behind the mask. "Or supported Voldemort in other ways."

Jeers and hisses came from all around. "Hearsay, innuendo. Many were thrown in prison without good proof."

"Why don't you torture the courts then? I never even met the people you're talking about." Harry coughed badly, the smoke coating his lungs.

"You are available to us." Leader said flatly.

"You can't believe you won't get caught." Harry replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. See, you'll be dead so can't give witness. Enough of this banter, on to the task at hand." A spell to keep Harry silent was reinstated. He could only watch as they prepared for their next torment.

It was truly horrific. His captors lit a torch and, after putting clothes back on Harry, began to light the sleeves and pant legs on fire. One at a time, they would gleefully watch as his burning clothes scorched and blistered his flesh. Then they would stop, repair his skin as best they could, and move on to another sleeve or pant leg.

Never once did they allow Harry to lose consciousness. "We know all about your mishap over the summer, Mr. Potter. Don't you like our little reminders?" Leader teased fiendishly. Harry had fallen quiet even within the spell of silence, his voice raw from unheard screams.

Finally they let Harry pass out. The final burns left unrepaired. When he came to they were gone. Testing his bonds he found himself as tightly secure as before. The spell that had been keeping him upright had worn off and Harry struggled to stand. Trying his voice he heard nothing so no one would hear his cries for help. He was suspicious, doubting it was really over. As time went on Harry slumped, giving in to the black pit that hovered tantalizingly close.

As the 8th years began reporting no sign of Harry anywhere, Ginny began to tremble and shake. Ron held her and tried to comfort her. Professor McGonagall finally requested that Ginny agree to a memory charm in an attempt to clarify her one fuzzy recollection of seeing Harry in a hallway. Sitting before Professor McGonagall, Ginny watched as she wove her wand into a complex pattern. Ginny began to speak is if to someone the others could not see. "What do you want? What are you doing?"

"Ginny, what is happening?" McGonagall asked.

"Someone did something to me. I'm walking but am not in control." She described.

"Where did you walk?"

"The 7th floor. I see Harry coming but can't say anything."

"What happened next?" McGonagall inquired.

"Harry went stiff as a board." Ginny related in a monotone voice. "The people in the masks are dragging him into a room."

"But all the rooms were searched." Ron spoke out loud.

"There is one they might not have known is there." Hermione stated suddenly.

"Holy crap! The Room of Requirement. I bet that's where his is! Let's go." Ron leapt up.

"Not so fast, Mr. Weasley. We need to plan accordingly." Professor McGonagall's cool head prevailed. Again she made a complicated twist with her wand. Soon, many of the professors had been advised of their suspicions. "I want the castle on immediate lockdown. The perpetrators are most likely still here."

Ginny, once free of the memory recall spell, hoped they would find Harry on the 7th floor. Ron and Hermione had to restrain her from dashing up there right away. "Ginny, wait!" Ron insisted. "We'll go, but not willy-nilly. Let the experienced wizards and witches lead the way."

Angry and anxious, the group moved through deserted hallways and got to the 7th floor in short order. Outside the Room of Requirement they were suspiciously surprised that a door was showing. Professor McGonagall herself studied the door but found nothing dangerous so opened it slowly. The act of opening did it. The moment the door cracked the room beyond burst into flames. Everyone jumped sideways as flames flew into the hall.

Professors Slughorn and Sprout reacted fast and produced rainstorms and fountains of water to drench the interior of the room. Luckily for all, the fire was not _fiend fyre_ so that it was under control quickly. As they moved the rain further into the room, smoke billowed around hampering vision. But it only took seconds for everyone to spot the pole in the center of the room with the figure slumping from it.

"Harry!" Several voices screamed at once. With his long legs Ron got there first; closely followed by Ginny, Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

Harry's unconscious form was reddened, blistered and blackened from burns. Ginny was sobbing hysterically as Ron and McGonagall cut him down and got him on a stretcher. He was taken swiftly to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey took one look at him and sent for the St. Mungo's emergency squad before beginning what treatment she could do.

Ginny stood near Harry's head with Ron and Hermione just behind her. Ginny wanted to touch him and finally laid her hand on his forehead, which only seemed reddened. She was heartened when he stirred weakly and opened his eyes. Ginny put her face in front of his and knew he recognized her before he shut his eyes again. "You are safe now, Harry love." Ginny spoke to him.

St. Mungo's rescue team arrived and removed Harry forthwith. Ginny ran through the castle with Ron and Hermione to get to the room where they could apparate to the hospital. They arrived before any treatment had begun and were able to speak to the healer in charge.

"Are you family?" The healer asked routinely.

"I am his wife." Ginny spoke firmly. "What is Harry's condition?"

"Not too bad. Mostly blisters and scorch marks." The healer didn't seem terribly concerned which heartened the worried group. "He'll require a dunking, probably just overnight."

"Does it have to full immersion?" Ginny asked. "If you look at Harry's records you'll see he spent a lot of time in the burn ward last year and he cannot handle being beneath the surface."

"He's been here before?" The healer consulted the chart. "My goodness! Poor man was here a spell. Ah, I see where he doesn't respond to full dunking well." He looked up at Ginny and back at Ron and Hermione. "I'd rather he be immersed at least a few hours otherwise he'll be in hospital longer."

"Is he conscious?" Hermione asked. "Could Ginny talk to him about what you want to do?"

"He is fairly doped up on pain medicine now. You could try but ultimately it will have to be the family's decision."

Ron put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Do you want us to come in with you?"

"I'll be okay." Ginny told them. "Would you contact Mum and Dad please?" She followed the healer into the ward where they were prepping Harry for treatment.

Ginny stepped up to his bedside. "Harry?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Harry, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital wing?" He whispered. His voice was quite rough. He coughed.

"Not quite, love. You are in St. Mungo's." Ginny explained. "Listen to me, Harry, you've been burned again. Not as bad as before but the healers want to put you in the big tank. That means under the surface with the breathing tube."

Harry's reaction wasn't good. "No!" He shook his head vigorously.

"It would only be for a while, love, just a couple hours. Surely you'd be okay that short a time. I would be here. I wouldn't leave you." Ginny tried to convince him.

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked weakly, his words slurring a bit from the medicine but he was very aware of what he was asking.

"No! Harry, I promise you, it is mostly blisters and red marks." Ginny swore to him that she spoke the truth.

"Then why the tank?" He resisted the idea.

"Healer says it will speed the healing. Otherwise you'll be in hospital a longer time." Ginny explained.

Harry wrinkled his brow as he thought it over. "You'll stay with me?"

Ginny exchanged glances with the healer and he acquiesced. "I promise, Harry. I won't leave you."

"Okay." Harry whispered, giving in tiredly.

He fought the breathing tube but once it was inserted Harry calmed and he was levitated into the healing liquid. Ginny kept a hand on him the entire time. Harry twitched when he opened his eyes but Ginny grasped his hand and he settled down. Soon the drugs made him sleepy and he drifted off.

Keeping to her promise, Ginny remained by Harry's side the entire time. Ron and Hermione came in once to check on Harry but did not stay long because the healers frowned on too many visitors. When Ginny's mum and dad arrived she cried on her father's shoulder for a bit and felt a little better. Whenever Harry twitched inside the healing fluid she reached in and smoothed his forehead.

It was the middle of the night when the healers took Harry out of the big tank. He had woken and had not been able to take being under the surface even with Ginny there holding his hand. Judging the burns reduced significantly, the healers allowed Harry to transfer to a normal bed. He would still have to have sessions in fluid but it could be later.

Once settled onto pillows, Harry slept again. Ginny sat in a chair near the bed. Ron and Hermione had long since gone home but had promised to check in as soon as they could. Grateful to her parents for coming, Ginny nevertheless sent them home for the remainder of the night. Healers came in and out but eventually Ginny dozed in the chair.

When Harry woke the next time he thought he was alone but quickly spotted his wife sleeping nearby. Remembering what his captors had done to her filled him with rage but guilt as well. They had used Ginny to get to him. He had felt so helpless when they had so crudely manhandled her. Harry wondered what she would remember. Did people under the Imperius Curse remember anything? He knew from experience that painful memories could return at unexpected times. Thinking about memories brought the whole thing tumbling back onto Harry. The torture, the taunts. At least his tormentors had been bluffing when they had intimated Ginny was in danger. Tears filled his eyes as he realized he could have lost her.

Even in sleep she felt Harry's distress through their rings. Ginny awoke and saw Harry staring at her. She went to him and they held one another. Both had a good cry and the tears were therapeutic. Ginny wiped her eyes and gently blotted her husband's.

"Are you okay?" Were the first words out of his mouth. His voice was scratchy and his throat felt raw. Ginny lifted a glass of water for him to sip.

"You're worried about me? Harry, you amaze me. I'm not the one who was tied up and left to get burned. Burned again." Ginny's voice broke over the last words. She struggled to control her emotions.

"Shh. I'm all right. As you assured me, the burns are not serious." Harry stroked her cheek. "But I am concerned for you. The moment I saw you on the 7th floor I realized you were being controlled. They used an unforgivable curse on you. Must make you angry."

"Of course I am angry! They tried to kill my husband. What they did to me is nothing compared to that." Ginny said forcefully.

"Have they caught them yet?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. McGonagall had the castle on lockdown when you were brought here." Ginny saw the fatigue in his eyes. "You need to sleep, Harry."

"I do feel tired." He admitted. "You're tired, too."

"I'll rest here in the chair." Ginny replied. "And don't try to convince me to leave. It won't work."

Harry quirked his lips as his eyes fell shut. "I know better." He murmured.

Ginny stood beside him a bit longer. She held his hand and suddenly felt his ring. Taking her wand, she removed the spell that hid her own. At that moment she vowed it would never be hidden again.

Professor McGonagall contacted the Ministry of Magic following Harry Potter's removal to the hospital. She explained the situation and requested assistance in what was a criminal matter. Trained aurors arrived and, upon being briefed and hearing her opinions, immediately set to investigating. On McGonagall's recommendation they began their interviews in Slytherin House dormitory. Hogwarts remained on lockdown with the noon meal being sent to all house dormitories.

In short order the ministry aurors isolated six Slytherins who were in their 7th year. As students were cleared of suspicion they were allowed the freedom of the castle and grounds. Word spread that Harry Potter had been kidnapped and tortured and was now in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

Many Gryffindor students also wondered at the disappearance of Ginny Weasley who hadn't been seen since the lockdown had begun. They had grown accustomed to her going home for weekends but this was an entirely different situation. 8th years were subject to the lockdown so they took it upon themselves to go around to their former houses to maintain order and squash unfounded rumors. Neville Longbottom was in Gryffindor common room when some of the girls expressed concern over Ginny's whereabouts.

"Ginny would have gone to St. Mungo's with Ron and Hermione." Neville said. "To be there for Harry." He wouldn't say more even though he could have. He'd known about Harry and Ginny's marriage for a while now.

When the aurors were satisfied they had learned all they could barring interviews with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry himself, they took the six Slytherins into custody and departed the castle.

At the evening meal all the talk was about the attack on Harry Potter. Just about everyone was outraged that the savior of the wizarding world had been treated so badly and had been nearly killed. Professor McGonagall made an announcement that she'd heard from Harry's friends that he was improving and was in no danger. She also explained what she could of the events that had occurred. She assured them that she believed the perpetrators were gone and that Hogwarts was safe once again.

Ron and Hermione brought Ginny fresh clothes when they came back to the hospital. They had stopped at Hogwarts and had information to report. Harry had been awake for a bit and was eating, sharing his tray with his wife.

"You're looking better." Ron said in relief as he and Hermione entered Harry's room. "How d'ya feel?"

"I feel alright, I suppose. Tender skinned, but okay." Harry responded, squinting in irritation. He disliked not being able to see clearly.

Hermione read his expression. "Won't they let you have your glasses, Harry?"

"Didn't have them. I think they got stepped on when they were . . ." He fell silent, toying with his fork.

"The healers are creating a new pair for him." Ginny described. She brushed his hair in affection. "You'll be able to see soon enough."

Sighing patiently, Harry looked at his friends. "What's going on?"

"Aurors were at Hogwarts." Ron promptly answered. "Interviewed everyone. Took away six Slytherins."

"Six?" Harry inquired, wrinkling his brow. "Sounds about the right number."

"You're not sure how many of them there were?" Hermione asked.

"They weren't all standing in front of me, Hermione." Harry explained. "And I was a bit preoccupied at the time."

Hermione flushed. "I'm sorry. That was very insensitive of me."

"I understand, Hermione. I know you just want to help." Harry responded.

"Can you tell us, Harry? What happened?" Ron questioned his friend.

"Ron! Now is not the time." Ginny said fiercely. "Give Harry a chance to recover."

"Sorry, mate."

Harry looked fondly at him. "It's all right. I am tired and achy. I also feel I should tell the authorities before I tell my friends."

"That's a wise idea." Came a deep voice from the doorway. A tall, powerfully built black man stood there looking in at them. He strode forward. "How are you, Harry?"

"I've been better." Harry answered the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Didn't expect you to come personally."

"But you expected someone?" Kingsley inquired.

"If no one had, I'd be contacting the ministry myself." Harry said forthrightly. "Not just for myself but on Ginny's behalf as well."

"Me? Why?" Harry's wife wondered.

Harry looked at her with a serious expression. "Love, they used the Imperius Curse on you. That is illegal."

Kingsley had straightened sharply at the mention of the Unforgivable Curse. "Imperius Curse? What's this?"

The healer in charge of Harry's care came in. "I'm sorry but Mr. Potter is scheduled for treatment now. All but Mrs. Potter must leave."

"Mrs. Potter?" Kingsley looked confused.

"He means me." Ginny proclaimed. "Surely this discussion can wait? Let Harry heal some, please."

Regardless of his status as Minister of Magic, the healer shooed Kingsley out along with Ron and Hermione who promised to come the following day. In the hall the minister turned to them. "When did Harry get married?"

"At Christmas." Ron answered as they walked along. "It's been kept quiet because my sister is finishing up her 7th year at Hogwarts. School governors requested it."

"Hmph." In a change of subject, Kingsley asked, "Do you know anything about the use of an Unforgivable Curse?"

Hermione explained. "From what we've learned at least one of the Slytherins used _imperio_ to control Ginny. She was used as bait to trap Harry."

"This is most serious. For someone so young to do such a thing, surely they were aware that it means a life sentence in Azkaban?" Kingsley was shocked.

"They tried to kill Harry. They succeeded in hurting him severely." Ron pointed out savagely. "What's using that curse when they were planning murder?"

Hermione tried to calm her husband. "He'll be all right, Ron. And Ginny appears fine."

"I know but I thought this whole nightmare was over last year." Ron said bitterly.

The Minister of Magic looked sadly at Ron. "One does not need to be death eaters to be evil, unfortunately."

"Wish I could help weed out the bad eggs." Ron grumbled, still thinking how his best friend continued to suffer from dark intentions.

"Well, I'll bid you both goodbye." Kingsley left them and Ron turned to Hermione and suggested they go home.

Luckily for Harry's peace of mind, the next treatment was not full immersion in the healing tank. His head could remain above the liquid while his body received treatment. The healers had planned to let Harry walk to the treatment room but the moment his feet touched the floor he knew it wasn't happening. Both legs were sore from being forced to stand for so long but only one gave him any support. If he hadn't been next to the bed he would have fallen. As it was he sat rather awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked in concern.

"My leg." He said with resignation. "It won't bear any weight."

As a result the healers brought him a wheeled chair then had to levitate him into the tank once he'd dropped his robe. This done and Harry was as comfortable as possible, the healers questioned Harry about his leg which necessitated their reviewing his charts again from the previous year.

"You say your leg had improved?"

"Yes, I was walking on it pretty much normally." Harry related from his position in the tank. "I can, I could, do some stairs though that has been slower going. My wife here keeps me at a steady pace."

"I try to at any rate." Ginny gave Harry a blazing look.

"It is always better to take things slow." The healer commented. "Can you relate why the leg isn't supporting you now?"

Harry looked at Ginny, hating to make her hear this but knew she'd handle it. "I was forced to hop on my feet for a long time then made to stand one leg at a time. I was also tied to a pole on my feet for a long time before the fire."

"Unusual type of torture." The healer said. "Did your captors know of your disabled leg?"

"Everyone knew." Ginny answered, anger in her eyes. "Harry has used a cane for most of this year."

Harry lifted his hand out of the fluid to stroke Ginny's hand that rested on the rim of the tank. She looked at him and smiled at his comforting gesture before lifting his hand back into the fluid.

The healer spoke. "I'll order some tests to be sure but I doubt the leg has come to any permanent harm. At least beyond what you'd already experienced." He left and Harry and Ginny were alone together.

Harry was frowning. "What's the matter?" Ginny asked gently, smoothing his hair off his forehead exposing his scar. "Beyond the obvious I mean?"

"I'm frustrated." He said bluntly. "I finally reach the point where my leg was getting strong, now I'm back at the beginning again."

"You don't know that." Ginny refuted. "It might be is has only been wrenched badly again. You managed to recover from that. Please have faith, Harry."

Harry looked at his wife and saw she was stressed enough without him adding to things. And she was right. Even if he had to use the cane again for a while, his leg would recover. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you. Come down here." He requested.

Ginny leaned over him. "Closer." He insisted. Realizing what he wanted, she brought her lips to his. Their kiss gave them both comfort so they had a few more. When Ginny finally stood they both were calmer.

After a five-hour stint in the healing fluid, Harry was released back to his bed. Although she resisted, Harry drew his wife onto the bed alongside him. With her warm presence Harry slept. After a while Ginny fell asleep too, nestled beside her husband's body.

The next day, satisfied his burns were healed, Harry was told he could go home but was urged to rest. As his leg would not give any support even his cane was no use to him. The healers provided him with crutches, which he already knew how to handle.

Harry wore new glasses home to Grimmauld Place. He was settled on the couch with a cup of tea, provided by a relieved Winky, when aurors from the ministry arrived to take his statement and Ginny's.

Beginning with the note he'd received thinking it was from Ginny, Harry related how he'd gone up to the 7th floor of the Hogwarts castle. It was there, upon seeing his wife, that he had gotten the feeling that something was wrong. It was then he had been immobilized and dragged into the Room of Requirement. He described how his captors had worn masks reminiscent of death eaters.

"Did they say why they were doing all this?" One auror asked.

Harry sighed. "They blamed me for their families' imprisonment. I was also supposedly the cause of their friend's death. Crabbe died last year when he was caught in his own _fiend fyre_ trap." He explained.

"Revenge is a strong motive."

"What happened once you were in the room?" He was asked.

"I was tied to a pole. They took turns devising ways to torment me." Harry answered. "I would have to say they weren't wholly organized except for their leader who knew what he ultimately wanted to happen. That of seeing me burn to death."

"Can you describe some of the ways they tortured you?"

"Try to keep things in order if you can."

In order, Harry thought. That meant sharing what they did to Ginny. Of everything they had done, that had upset him the most. He wanted his captors to pay for mauling his wife but she didn't appear to remember any of that. How could he tell the aurors with her sitting beside him? Harry turned anguished eyes on Ginny.

"The first thing was emotional torment." Harry said quietly. "They forced Ginny to stand in front of me as they-" He stopped, tears of guilt pricking his eyes.

"As they stripped me naked and manhandled me." Ginny continued softly, watching her husband's face as he relived the event. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You remember?"

"Not at first, but you were mumbling in your sleep, begging them not to touch me." Ginny replied. "I recall parts of it."

"God!" Harry held his wife in his arms tightly. "I am so sorry. That is the worst thing they did to me. I couldn't move. I was so afraid they would hurt you."

"They only touched me, Harry." His wife whispered to him. She wanted to do more to comfort him but the aurors sat waiting. She sat back to face them.

"We will add assault on a witch to the list of charges we've compiled against them." One auror said. "Please go on."

Harry pulled himself together. "It must have been towards evening when they freed Ginny. They were worried her absence would be too noticeable. Although they enjoyed hinting they were sending her into danger."

"Please tell us what they did to you, Mr. Potter."

"First they made me hop on my feet. It might not sound very harsh but I have a weak leg from a previous injury. Soon I could not stand on it at all."

"Go on."

"I, too, was stripped down to my briefs." Harry began. "They took turns cutting me. I was poked. They beat me with their fists. They used hot irons to brand burns into my skin." Ginny gasped in horror so Harry squeezed her hand. "Next, they lit fires in straw filled boxes and left me there alone."

"Did they expect you to die then?"

"I don't believe so. I think it was more along the lines of mental torture. You see I had been in a terrible fire once before. This was small burns; mostly heat and a lot of smoke. I think they wanted me to relive that previous experience."

"And did you? Relive it, I mean?"

Harry met Ginny's eyes. "Yes. I remembered all of it. In every detail."

"What was next?"

"I must have passed out from the smoke. They threw water in my face to wake me. It was then that they explained why they were doing all of it. That basically it was revenge." Harry described. "They redressed me at that point for a specific purpose."

"What was the reason?"

"Merely so they could set my sleeves and pant legs on fire one at a time." Harry stopped to comfort Ginny as she began to cry. "Shh. I'm okay now. They did no permanent harm."

"Did your captors heal you after each torching?"

"Marginally. They were only students after all. They wanted me conscious so I was fully aware of their actions." Harry replied over Ginny's head.

"Was there more after that?"

"Not that I can recall. The next thing I remember was being in hospital." Harry answered.

The aurors stood then had to insist Harry remain seated as he made to stand up. "Thank you both for your time. The ministry will contact you with information as to what comes next."

Ginny walked them to the door then returned to her husband. He held his arms out to her and she gladly went to him. They sat cuddled together a long time. For supper Harry insisted on going down to the kitchen but dutifully used the _verticorpus_ spell to negotiate the few steps.

As the elf seemed worried about him, Harry conversed with Winky and insisted she eat with them. He asked if the desk had been delivered for the den and when she confirmed it had arrived he promised to go look at it before going to bed.


	13. Part 13

Under healer, and his wife's, orders Harry rested through the weekend. Family and friends were in and out including Neville Longbottom. When Professor McGonagall came to their door Harry was most surprised. "Professor?" He blurted out.

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you, Harry. I wanted to come personally to see how you are fairing." Minerva McGonagall said. She seemed nervous as to her reception.

"Of course you aren't disturbing me." Harry assured her. "Please come in." He turned on his crutches and led the way into the drawing room.

"Did they hurt your leg during your captivity?" Professor McGonagall inquired with concern.

"Not seriously. Mostly the muscles were stressed beyond what they could handle. My leg has been weak since last summer." Harry explained. "Please sit down." He politely indicated a chair as he expertly maneuvered onto the couch.

"But you were making such progress in walking." She replied. "Will you be able to get back there?"

"The healers don't see why I shouldn't." Harry answered. "It is frustrating to be set back like this. I probably could use the cane but the crutches are faster. Plus, my wife threatens me whenever I mention trying."

McGonagall smiled for the first time. "Where is Ginny?"

"Showing her mum and dad the den. We have slowly been renovating this house. It has taken a lot of work." He answered.

"Harry, I feel I should apologize to you." Professor McGonagall began. "I am headmistress of Hogwarts and . . ."

"Professor McGonagall, you cannot believe that! There is no way this could be anyone's fault but the students who were arrested." Harry interrupted firmly. "I will not let you apologize for something that was not your doing."

"The aurors said the same thing." She admitted.

"Believe them then." He said. "I do wonder how long it will take before things really, truly end."

"Probably a generation at least." McGonagall predicted sadly. "I hope, for your sake, that no one else holds a grudge against you."

"I have to agree there." Said a voice from the hall. Arthur Weasley entered followed by his wife Molly. Ginny came in behind her parents.

"Hello, Professor."

"Good afternoon, Ginny." McGonagall replied.

"Hello, Minerva." Ginny's mum said.

"Molly, Arthur." She nodded her head to acknowledge them then turned back to Harry. "Another reason I came is to ask if you plan on returning to Hogwarts for the final week of term. You and Ginny."

"Am I required to?" Ginny asked as she sat by Harry.

"As you have completed your exams your absence could be overlooked. However, many many students have asked me if you, Harry, would be returning. They want you back." McGonagall related. "I'd say you made a favorable impression on your pupils."

"Except for the ones who wanted to murder him, you mean." Ginny commented acidly.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley cried.

"I'm sorry but I have a right to be angry." She stated.

"I hadn't really considered going back." Harry said quietly. "I suppose it does leave you in strained circumstances as I haven't been there to cover my classes."

"Don't you dare feel guilty, Harry Potter!" Ginny blazed.

As he put a hand on his wife's arm to calm her, Professor McGonagall spoke. "You have nothing to worry about on that score. Professor Grubbly-Plank is overseeing all defense classes. Your friend Ron is helping out."

"Ron has been a big help all year." Harry commented.

"A student's final week at Hogwarts is something one remembers their whole lives." Arthur commented reflectively. "It is a coming-of-age time in a young person's life."

"I agree. I remember the end of our 7th year quite fondly." Molly related.

"Please consider returning, if you are physically able of course, Harry." Professor McGonagall stood to leave. "I encourage you to come as well, Ginny."

"If we come back it will be as husband and wife." Ginny stated firmly. "No more secrets. And I will come home daily."

McGonagall stood quietly then sighed. "I can't say it is for the best but I will not deny you that right." Arthur walked her out.

A little while after her departure Ron and Hermione arrived and were promptly told of her visit. "I've been asked the same thing." Ron related. "Whether or not you're coming back."

"So have I." Hermione agreed. "I feel I should warn you that, once again, you are being looked on as the tragic hero by many girls."

Harry groaned. Ginny giggled and leaned into him. "Don't worry, love, I won't let them anywhere near you."

"Does that mean you're going back?" Molly wondered.

Harry looked at Ginny and she looked at him. "I would like to finish what I started. I rather feel my true life began at Hogwarts when I first discovered I was a wizard."

"A lot has happened since then, hasn't it, mate?" Ron asked his friend fondly.

"A lot." Harry agreed, looking from Ron to Hermione and then to Ginny. It was to his wife he spoke next. "What do you say? Shall we return?"

"I'd like to. I do have all my things there. And as we don't have to pretend any more, we can tell our friends." Ginny answered.

"Hagrid will be upset he was never told." Hermione predicted.

"He knows Ginny and I are together just not that we are married." Harry shared. "He was upset when he thought I was dating someone else at the Valentine's Ball. I had to tell him."

"The ball was the most enjoyable thing that happened at Hogwarts this year." Ginny commented. "To finally be able to be in public with my husband even if it was from behind a polyjuice disguise."

Arthur Weasley stood, drawing Molly up as well. "We'll be going. Harry, you'll want to be rested for tomorrow."

"Yes, Harry." Hermione as she and Ron decided to depart also. "We'll see you at Hogwarts tomorrow."

"See ya, mate." Ron called as everyone trooped to the door.

Alone for the first time all day, Ginny and Harry relaxed on the couch together. Kissing only occasionally, they talked of the next day, debating how they wanted to announce their relationship. "Do we have to make some formal announcement?" Harry wondered.

"Probably not." Ginny replied. "Tell one or two people and it will be all over the castle by the end of the day."

"True. Rumors do run rampant there."

"But this won't be a rumor. It'll be the truth." She reminded him. "I want to make certain all those silly girls know that you are taken and they can forget about their dreams of snogging you."

"Ooh, you sound quite fierce." Harry teased. "Like a lion defending its mate. All snarly."

"I want everyone to know from the moment we walk into that castle that we are together." Ginny replied. "The only question is how we do that."

"Well, I have one idea. It's not a full-out announcement but it will definitely give people the right idea." Harry began.

"What's that?"

"We sit together at meals. Naturally that will create questions if you are sitting with the 8th years. A few kisses at table will raise many eyebrows I should think." Harry smiled at his wife, seeing her face light up at his idea.

"Ooh, ooh, and will you put your arm around me? I want to do it tomorrow." She said excitedly.

"We can be there for breakfast if you want. Even be first in the Great Hall so all will see us." Harry suggested.

"Oh, I like that idea. You, Harry Potter, are a genius." Ginny rewarded her husband with a long passionate kiss.

Once they separated, Harry said something that dampened Ginny's enthusiasm slightly. "I want to use my cane tomorrow."

"Harry." She said softly. "I don't think you are ready for that."

"I really don't like the crutches. They are awkward to carry when I use _verticorpus_ for the stairs." He complained with a frown. "The cane I can simply hook over by arm."

Ginny studied his expression. She sighed. "I'll make a deal with you. Use the cane the rest of tonight and before we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow morning. If your leg does okay I won't argue but you have to be completely honest in regards to how your leg feels. And under no circumstances are you to attempt stairs, even down for supper."

"I accept your bargain." Harry kissed his wife's cheek. When, after using the cane throughout the evening, Harry ended up with a major leg cramp he admitted defeat. Ginny did not say a word as she massaged his leg to unknot the muscles. She knew he felt depressed that his body had failed his expectations. It may have been his low spirits that led to the nightmare Harry suffered along towards morning.

Ginny was startled out of sleep when Harry began to cry out and thrash around. She sat up and turned to her husband. "Harry, it's just a dream. Harry, wake up!" She shook his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes but was confused. "Harry, you're all right. You are at home."

Lucidity crept into his expression and he turned into Ginny's arms as the memory of the nightmare washed over him. Harry shuddered convulsively. Ginny stroked his head and back comforting him. "Can you tell me?"

"Fire." Was the only thing Harry said.

"Oh, my poor love. I am so sorry. I wish there was a way I could help you." Ginny felt sorrow for what she knew he was going through.

Eventually Harry fell back asleep but Ginny continued to stroke him for a while. Only when he seemed content and deeply asleep did she allow herself to doze back off. Morning came quickly and both of them were sluggish until they had started moving around preparing for the day.

Before going downstairs to leave for Hogwarts Harry pulled Ginny into his arms. "Thank you." He kissed her gently. "It is a great comfort to me to have my wife to hold onto in the middle of the night."

"I only wish I could do more for you." Ginny replied.

"Being here for me is enough. And now it can be every night." Harry insisted. "Let us go tell the world that we are together and will be forever." Harry kissed Ginny once more.

Harry and Ginny Potter apparated early into Hogwarts. As 8th years had always been allowed to join the school for breakfast, the young couple chose to arrive early enough to be sitting at the table when the student body arrived for the first meal of the day. Settled into his normal place at the end of the 8th year table, Harry tucked his crutches under the table as Ginny climbed over the bench to sit beside him.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked his wife.

"Not nervous really. More anxious." She replied. "Why, are you?"

"Finally revealing the truth sort of feels like we have been lying to everyone. So, yes, I am kind of nervous." Harry admitted.

"You're thinking about Hagrid, aren't you?" Ginny knew Harry had always been close to the school groundskeeper.

"A lot of it is Hagrid. A lot is also all our friends. They're likely to feel betrayed. Makes me feel guilty." He related.

Ginny stroked his cheek. "Harry, we were asked to keep our marriage a secret. It was never our idea to keep it from our friends."

Harry sighed and put his arm around her. "I know. I still feel guilty, however."

"My poor sensitive love. Everything will be okay." Ginny kissed his cheek which transitioned into a real kiss as Harry turned his head.

He pulled her closer to him and deepened their kiss. "I love you so much. I am so lucky to have you as my wife."

"Yes, you are." Ginny replied impishly. Harry grinned and kissed her again. It was then that students began entering the Great Hall. Only the first few saw them snogging but it was enough to cause whispers to begin. Harry and Ginny did not turn away from one another but remained sitting close, Harry's arm firmly attached to his wife's waist. Ginny leaned close to his ear to speak quietly to him. "Told you it will only take a few witnesses to spread the news."

Harry chuckled. "Good old, dependable gossip."

Several 8th years approached their end of the table. The relief in their faces at seeing Harry safe and healthy was gratifying to him. Everyone asked after his well being and told him how glad they were that he was able to come back to Hogwarts for the final week of term. If any of them wondered why Ginny sat beside Harry they were too polite to ask. And to most the reason was clear since Harry held his wife's hand on top the table.

When Hagrid entered the Great Hall from a side entrance, Harry waved to get his attention. The huge man changed directions and came over to them. "Harry! You're here. Been right worried about you, I have. In hospital again and all. How are you?"

Harry smiled up at his giant friend. "I'm much better, thanks. Can we get together later and talk?"

"I'd like that. Want to come down for tea?"

"Hagrid, I'm sorry but my leg isn't very good right now." Harry explained. "I'd never make it down the hill and back. Could we meet in the castle somewhere?"

"Forgot about your leg." Hagrid responded. "Course we can meet up here."

"See you later." Harry replied. Hagrid departed for the staff table.

Before he had a change to turn and speak to Ginny, others came to greet Harry. Neville Longbottom greeted them both happily but the person behind him questioned Ginny's presence at the 8th year table.

"You don't belong here. You should be over at the Gryffindor tables." Seamus Finnegan commented pompously, looking directly at Ginny.

"What harm is there? Seamus, it's not like we don't have room." Neville defended for her. He was a good friend to her and to Harry and was trying to help them.

"It's okay, Neville." Harry faced Seamus. "I invited Ginny to sit beside me. And she will be beside me at every meal for the rest of term." He paused in preparation of telling Seamus the reason but didn't get the chance as breakfast appeared just then. Shrugging, Seamus took his seat.

"Harry, it sounded like you were about to tell him your secret." Neville commented quietly from across the table.

"I was, Neville. We've decided it is time." Harry answered. "So if anyone asks or if you hear any rumors, please go ahead and tell people the truth."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely." Ginny stated firmly. She glanced down the table toward Seamus. "We are tired of hiding our feelings for one another."

"Well, I'm happy for you then." Neville told both of them.

Following breakfast, Ginny needed to run up to Gryffindor tower to retrieve her book bag so she kissed her husband briefly on the cheek and hurried off. Harry, by necessity, was slower. Bending over to pull his crutches from under the table, he missed many looks thrown his way. Everyone politely gave him room to maneuver as he made his way out of the Great Hall. Just as he was about to enact the _verticorpus_ spell, Harry heard his name being called from behind.

"Harry, wait up." It was Ron just entering with Hermione. Harry paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Morning Harry." Hermione greeted. "I'm happy to see you being sensible and using the crutches. How are you today?"

"Good morning." He returned. "I'm alright. I'm heading up. Join me?" Harry performed his spell and began levitating up the staircase.

"Where's Ginny? I thought she'd be with you." Ron commented as he and his wife followed Harry.

"She had to run up to the dormitory to get her things." He glanced over his shoulder at his friends. "We came early enough to be seen together at breakfast. Thought it might be simple to let the rumor mill start churning. That'll get word around rather quickly."

"Rumors are rarely accurate, though, Harry." Hermione stated.

"I know but it's a start. We've cleared Neville to begin telling people that Ginny and I are married." Harry responded. "You guys should explain to anyone who asks as well."

"Be happy to, mate." Ron paused at the third floor landing to say goodbye to his wife as Hermione needed to split off to go to her first class. "See you later, sweetheart." He and Harry continued on.

On the 4th floor Harry turned left as Ron continued upwards. In the defense classroom Harry had only enough time to greet Professor Grubbly-Plank before students began arriving. Everyone seemed happy to see him and asked how he was doing.

Later in the morning Harry was alone waiting for the Gryffindor 4th years. The professor had gone off as she had other duties to attend to. These 4th years had always had a very good relationship with Harry and when they respectfully asked what had happened to him and why the Slytherins had done it, he gave them a brief explanation.

"Harry, sir. May I ask another question?" This student felt secure in addressing Harry by his name. He'd given them permission at the beginning of the year.

"What's that?" He inquired.

"Your leg had been getting better. Why are you now on crutches? Did the kidnappers do something to it? What ever happened to it in the first place?"

"The original injury is from last summer." Harry explained. "I was in a terrible fire, a cursed fire called _fiend fyre_. A close associate of Voldemort's left a trap that I stumbled into. The rest of my body healed but sometimes curse injuries do not heal well. My leg has been slow to recover. As to why I am on crutches now? My captors knew of my debility and used spells that abused my leg. It will take some time for it to reach the same level of strength it had been at."

The bell rang and everyone left to head for lunch, including Harry. He met Ginny as he entered the Great Hall. Enjoying that he could now talk to her openly, Harry asked how her morning had gone as they traveled down the tables to his usual seat.

"I've been enjoying myself, actually." Ginny shared as she climbed over the bench and waited for him to re-emerge from placing his crutches under the table.

"Enjoying yourself how?" Harry inquired.

"Well, first of all, all the girls in the dormitory questioned me about my absence last week so I told them quite truthfully that I had been with my husband. They thought I had up and eloped during the middle of the week. The girls were confused when I told them I wasn't on my honeymoon. Then one girl guessed the truth because she'd seen us together at breakfast. Oh, what a surprise when I actually confirmed that the handsome heroic Harry Potter was my husband!" Ginny giggled. "If the warning bell hadn't rung I'd still be answering questions."

"Hold on." Came the voice of Seamus from across the table. Blank amazement was on his face. "Did I hear you say Harry is your husband?" He asked Ginny.

"Yes, you did, Seamus." Harry spoke for his wife. "Ginny and I are married." He wiggled the fingers of his left hand, emphasizing his wedding ring.

"But you've worn that ring for months." Another 8th year stated. "We all thought you wore it to discourage those silly girls who had crushes on you."

"Harry only revealed his wedding band to discourage them." Ginny explained. She held up her left hand to indicate her matching ring. "The commitment behind them is quite real."

Harry shared smiles with his wife as the lunch meal appeared before them. Up and down the table the talk was of the revelations just discovered. Conversations jumped tables and many eyes were turned their way. For a change Harry didn't mind. He and Ginny knew that the scrutiny was well deserved. They had kept a large secret and the truth needed to be exposed.

The afternoon was different, as Harry's students were more interested in confirming the rumors than learning anything else. When his first class after lunch refused to settle until he answered the question, Harry finally spoke. "Yes, I am married. Yes, it is to Gryffindor Ginny Weasley." The rest of the day he began each class with that announcement then determinedly continued the scheduled class.

The last class of the day was scheduled to be the 7th year Gryffindors. Last week none had bothered attending as NEWT's were over. Harry was surprised, then, when every student showed up. Ginny was smiling in amusement as she came in.

As everyone settled Harry just looked at them. "Is it that I got attacked that brings you back to class or the fact that my wife happens to be sitting among you?" He chuckled at the embarrassed looks he saw at his teasing words. "I hope none of you are angry with Ginny for keeping our secret. The school governors requested we not tell anyone of our marriage."

"Of course we are concerned you were attacked, Harry. It is sad that you are back on crutches." Came the answer. "At least now we know why Ginny disappeared last week. When did you get married, anyway?"

Harry glanced at his wife, inviting her to answer. Ginny joined him at his desk. She turned to face her classmates. "We were married day after Christmas. It's why I go home on weekends. I know all of you assumed I went to the Burrow and I apologize for letting you believe that."

Discovering they'd already been married six months caught them off guard. Some admired them for being able to keep it secret so long. Finally the subject was exhausted so Harry answered a question about last week's attack. Most had heard it involved fire, which he confirmed and described that he'd spent time in St. Mungo's recovering from burns. The day ended and the students all congratulated he and Ginny before departing for evening meal.

"Are we going home yet?" Ginny asked as they left the classroom. "If we are I'd like to go up to the dormitory to start bringing things home."

"I promised to meet Hagrid. You can come with me or get your stuff and meet us. We're using the empty classroom on the far side of the entrance hall." Harry responded.

Ginny tilted her head in thought then shrugged. "I'll come. I can always get my things later in the week."

Hagrid was already inside the empty classroom. He didn't seem particularly surprised when Ginny followed Harry into the room. "Hello Harry, Ginny. I'm glad you could come for a chat. I've been worried about you, Harry. I couldn't believe it when you were attacked here inside the castle. Not surprised it was Slytherins however."

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Hagrid. I am better now, I promise. Aurors have interviewed me. The evidence will keep my attackers in Azkaban a very long time." Harry shared with his friend. He paused. "Listen, Hagrid, have you heard the rumors flying around today?"

"Been in the forest all day. Grubbly-Plank covered my classes. Baby unicorns in the forest. I've been checking up on them every few days." Hagrid grinned at Ginny who had 'oohed' at the mention of baby animals. "Now what's this about rumors? Nothing bad I hope."

"No, actually." Harry began, feeling relieved he could be the one to tell Hagrid about his marriage. "It's good news. I had hoped to be the one to tell you personally."

Hagrid grinned. "You're going to tell me you and Miss Weasley here are planning to be wed? No real surprise. You told me you were together months ago."

"That's not precisely what we have to tell you." Harry said slowly. He held his hand out to his wife and showed Hagrid Ginny's ring. "Ginny and I are already married, Hagrid. We have been for several months."

Stunned, Hagrid looked from one wedding ring to the other. "Already married? But why wasn't I invited? I thought we were friends, Harry." His feelings were obviously hurt.

Ginny spoke softly. "There wasn't a formal wedding, Hagrid. Harry and I had a very private ceremony. Not even my parents were there. It was just us."

"Ron and Hermione didn't know until a few days later." Harry explained further. This fact seemed to shock Hagrid.

"Why would you two get married alone without friends or family?" Harry's big friend asked.

Harry shared a look with his wife. He drew Ginny close to him. "We were in the right place and we suddenly knew it was the right time so we chose to get married." He looked over at Hagrid. "We were married over the Christmas holidays. The school governors asked us to keep it a secret."

"You've managed to keep your marriage a secret that long? That seems incredible." Hagrid appeared accepting of the facts. "I assume Professor McGonagall knew? Who else?"

"No one until I was accidentally poisoned on Valentine's Day. Some of the staff were told then." Harry described. "I can't say I'm sorry that no one else knew Hagrid. It scares me to think what my attackers last week would have done to Ginny if they had known how close we really are. As it was, they used her to lure me into their trap." Harry lifted anguished eyes to his wife's. Ginny put a comforting hand on his cheek.

Hagrid watched the interaction between the young couple. He decided he couldn't be angry with them. "So is this why you go home on weekends, Ginny?"

"Yes." She answered simply. "And it is also why I'm going home tonight. We should be going. Evening meal is over now." Ginny said the last to her husband.

"You're right, love." Harry turned to Hagrid. "We need to be going. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. I'm happy for both of you, Harry. I really am."

"Thanks Hagrid. Good night."

Sitting at the kitchen table as Winky served them supper, Ginny told her husband something that had occurred in one of her classes that day. "Professor announced how a few students are invited each year to visit other magical communities around the world to learn more of their history and their interaction with the muggles in the area."

"Sounds interesting." Harry commented as they began to eat.

"It is. I had actually heard about the program a couple years ago but had forgotten about it. Then, today, the professor reminded us of it. Harry, she thinks I should apply for the program." Ginny told her husband.

"Really? Is this something you'd like to do?" Harry didn't see anything wrong with furthering one's education.

"I always thought so." She replied. "But we're married now. I can't see how I could possibly go."

"Ginny, we are young and have the freedom to do what we want." Harry responded. "We are fortunate to be wealthy enough to not have to worry about getting a job the moment we leave school. While I do hope to be trained as an auror one day, we have to wait for NEWT results before we know I'd be a candidate."

"Are you saying you would be willing to follow me? If I was accepted into the program?" Ginny seemed surprised by his willingness to do so.

Harry smiled. "Why not? I'd find it just as interesting to visit other communities. Taking a trip together would be fun, sort of like a belated honeymoon." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Harry."

"I'm serious, Ginny." He said. "The past year two years have been so hectic, full of hardship. Our getting married has been the high point of my life. It would be nice to go away and be a normal couple. No expectations other than to learn. See what I mean?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I applied to the program?"

"Of course not. And even if you weren't invited to participate, doesn't mean we couldn't go somewhere on our own." Harry answered.

Ginny embraced her husband and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. It is something I'd like to do."

Harry was pleased to make his wife happy. "Where are some of the communities the program goes to?" Conversation continued after supper as they adjourned to the drawing room.

"Do the students who apply get to choose where they would go?" Harry asked as Ginny snuggled under his arm as they sat together on the couch.

"I don't believe so." She answered. "It may depend on grades. Not sure, really. I'm not fussy on where they'd send me. If I were chosen, that is. The opportunity to travel is enough for me, especially if I had my husband with me." Ginny turned her face to Harry's and they began to kiss.

The following day they apparated to Hogwarts in time for class but did not appear at breakfast. Already having her school stuff, Ginny walked with her husband up to his classroom before departing for her first class. Harry was able to teach without too many questions as word had spread about his marriage the previous day.

At lunch Ginny joined him at the table in a happy mood as she had just completed the application for the summer study program. They shared a kiss as Ron and Hermione joined them. Harry's friends had news. Ron told them of a trip he and Hermione would be taking over the summer. The publisher of Ron's book had requested he appear for talks with interested groups from numerous communities, some abroad.

"Sounds like work." Harry commented.

"The chance to travel makes up for it, we felt." Hermione returned. "While I have been places with my parents, those were strictly muggle-related. One of our destinations will be Egypt."

"I look forward to showing Hermione some of the pyramids I visited with the family. You remember them, don't you Ginny?" Ron asked his sister.

"Yes. Some were very spooky." She shivered in remembrance. "Mum wouldn't let me in many of them."

"Have you and Harry made any plans for life after Hogwarts?" Hermione inquired as they all ate their lunch.

"Nothing definite." Ginny answered. "I've applied for a summer program. Plans will sort of hinge on that."

"Do you think we did well enough to be trained as aurors, Harry?" Ron asked, referring to their NEWT scores.

Harry shrugged. "I hope so. Nothing else really appeals to me as a career."

"After what you've already done for the wizarding world, Harry, I can't imagine the ministry turning you away regardless of your test scores." Hermione commented.

When Harry frowned at this, Ginny jumped in. "Harry wants to earn his position like everyone else. Even though he deserves a lot for ridding us of Voldemort."

"Hear, hear." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food.

That evening Ginny conjured up a large map of the world and spread it across the desk in their renovated den. She showed Harry where many of the wizarding communities were located to which she could possibly be sent if her application to the study program was accepted. Some were in rather remote locations like in the mountains of Germany or Russia. Others were side by side muggle metropolitan areas like Paris, France.

"Paris would be a lovely place to visit." Ginny commented. "Hong Kong would be interesting also." She added, sliding her finger to the Asian coastline.

Harry indulgently participated in her hopeful fantasies. Either way he vowed they would travel somewhere that summer even if they needed to do it on their own. "Is there anywhere special you'd go if you had a choice?" He asked his wife.

"Not really. I just want to get out in the world and see it, you know?" Ginny turned to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am glad I'll have you with me wherever I go."

The last day at Hogwarts was bittersweet in many ways for nearly everyone in 7th and 8th year. Finishing school was a milestone in a young person's life but, for the 8th years, finishing held a special meaning. For Harry, Ron and Hermione it felt as if they had triumphed in a subtle way against the forces that had so disrupted their lives. As they stood in the entrance hall that final afternoon, they looked around them as students passed them dragging trunks to take the Hogwarts Express back to London.

"Two years ago I never imagined we would be standing here." Harry spoke to break the silence between he, Ron and Hermione. "I honestly thought I'd likely be dead."

"So did we, mate." Ron had his arms around Hermione. "I mean, who did we think we were? A couple teenagers taking on the most evil wizard in our world? We must have been cracked."

"But we succeeded." Hermione glanced between her husband and her best friend. "We managed what no one else could. And we were able to complete our education."

"Don't forget we found our loves." Ron smiled down at her adoringly. She gave him a kiss. Ron continued. "Speaking of loves." He cocked his head at the stairs and Harry turned to see Ginny approach carrying her pack.

Harry smiled at his wife as she joined them. "Have the last of your things?"

"There was very little left in the dormitory." Ginny answered.

"Are you two coming to the Burrow this weekend?" Ron asked his sister.

"Of course." She answered. "You realize Mum is expecting Percy to make an announcement, don't you?"

"Yeah. She's only mentioned it a million times." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I like visiting the Burrow." Hermione said as their group headed to the apparition room to leave the castle. "With all of us there it'll feel like old times."

"Not quite, Hermione." Harry commented. With a mock serious face he intoned. "I'm sorry but I have no intention of sharing a bedroom with Ron ever again."

Everyone burst out laughing. "Oh, come on! I don't snore that bad." Ron protested.

"Yes you do." Hermione and Harry spoke at once, eliciting more laughter.

Promising to see one another the following day, each couple left to go to their own homes.

Being the first to arrive at the Burrow, Ginny and Harry were promptly put to work. His cane beside him, Harry stood at the kitchen sink making quick work of the mountain of vegetables that needed peeling while Ginny helped her mum take down the laundry. As he stood working at the sink Harry saw Ron, Hermione, George and girlfriend Angelina arrive at nearly the same moment. Molly marshaled her sons out to de-gnome the garden straight away, leaving Hermione to bring her and Ron's bag into the house.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione greeted her friend as she came in the door.

"Afternoon Hermione." Harry smiled as he paused in his work.

Harry turned back to his task as Hermione left the kitchen. Molly led Ginny and Angelina into the house, everyone with arms filled with fresh clean laundry.

As Angelina and Molly carried their loads past, Ginny stopped in the kitchen to put away dishcloths. When she was finished she came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry smiled over his shoulder but continued his work until he was completed. Turning in her arms Harry embraced his wife and their lips met in a kiss which led to more. They didn't part until a voice came from behind them.

With a loud clearing of his throat, Percy made his presence known. "Hello, Ginny, Harry." They turned to see Ginny's brother standing beside Penelope Clearwater, the witch he had dated since his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Not moving from her husband's embrace, Ginny greeted her brother. "Hello, Percy. Hello, Penelope. It is good to see you."

"Hi, Percy, Penelope." Harry added his own greetings, finally dropping his arms from his wife so he could step forward to shake hands with his brother-in-law. Harry felt his leg wobble and braced on a kitchen chair to then shake hands with Penelope.

"It is good to meet you again, Harry." Penelope was a pleasant woman. "But why do you use a cane?" She asked curiously as Ginny handed the item to her husband. As Harry stood free of the chair, Percy spoke.

"Remember how I explained that Harry was burned last summer?" He reminded Penelope. "It was a cursed fire and Harry's leg has never fully healed."

"Actually, Percy," Ginny interceded, recognizing Harry's frown of annoyance. "The leg was nearly back to normal when Harry was attacked a week or so ago. Surely Dad told you about it?"

"Yeah, he did." Percy acknowledged. "Didn't know his leg had been getting so much better, however."

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Harry felt irritated. He definitely did not like to be talked about.

"Sorry, love." Ginny kissed his cheek. Molly and Angelina re-entered the kitchen and talk turned towards the planned family meal. Percy was quick to request his favorite dish and Molly was soon planning a lavish meal. When Hermione joined them the kitchen became overcrowded so Percy and Penelope were invited to go visit Arthur in the living room while Harry was asked to go outside to get Ron and George to help set up tables on the lawn.

Happy to go outside on such a nice summer day, Harry carefully went down the few porch steps and headed toward the garden. George and Ron were competing with one another on who could toss a gnome the farthest. Laughing at the good-natured rivalry, Harry did not notice a gnome hole and ended up stepping into it and tripping face first into the dirt. At first alarmed for his well being, Ron and George rushed to his side but ended up laughing as Harry came up spitting grit from his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted three gnomes trying to drag his cane into the underbrush. "Oh, no you don't." And he lunged after it. His quick maneuver lifted the cane into the air, sending one gnome flying end over end past the far hedge.

"There you go, Ron. Why didn't we think of that?" George asked his brother in amusement. "Harry sent it farther than any of ours."

Ron chuckled as he and George lent hands to haul Harry to his feet. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm filthy." He looked down his front. He put pressure on his leg. "Seem okay." Harry pulled out his wand and cleaned himself up. "I came out here to tell you we're to set up tables on the lawn."

"Okay." George said amiably, heading towards the house. Ron and Harry followed and soon the three of them had erected tables. Ron and George went into the kitchen to get plates and flatware leaving Harry to conjure a few tablecloths and enough seating for everyone at the Burrow.

Soon it was time to go inside and wash up for dinner. Knowing he'd better not push his leg after his fall in the garden, Harry used his spell to get in the house. Nearly everyone was recruited to carry all the food out to the tables. Although he felt useless, Harry knew Molly was right to send him outside empty-handed.

Before they started to eat, however, Percy stood and announced, "I won't keep Mum waiting any longer so let me get this over with. Yes, Penelope are engaged to be married. The wedding is scheduled for mid-October."

Molly cried in delight, hugging her son fiercely. She then embraced Penelope whom she'd known for years. Congratulations went round the table then everyone sat to eat. The topic of conversation being the upcoming wedding, Penelope held forth on the plans as they stood thus far. Percy looked on proudly as she described how they had waited to formalize their commitment until they'd saved enough to purchase a home.

They were on dessert and conversation had begun to slow when Angelina turned to George. "Are you ever going to ask me to marry you?"

George grinned rakishly and scrubbed his hair back along the side of his head. The motion revealed the empty spot where an ear had once been. George had lost it nearly two years before when it had been cursed off. His hearing wasn't affected, fortunately. "I imagine I will. I do love you."

Those nearest smiled indulgently at their interaction. Angelina grasped George's hand. "I love you, too. That's why you should plan on asking me soon."

"I am enjoying things as they are." George commented. "But I could enjoy them just the same if we were engaged. Okay then, shall we get married?"

His abrupt and very public proposal didn't faze Angelina. "Yes." She answered. "I think we had better." She took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. "It should probably be soon as you're going to be a father." Angelina said to him alone but everyone heard.

The table grew very quiet as George froze in astonishment. He went pale then flushed scarlet. After all, his entire family sat around him. But he focused on Angelina and saw how scared she was. He caressed her belly. A baby? The idea was new but appealed to him. George found himself smiling. He met Angelina's eyes and read relief in her expression. Embracing her tightly, George kissed her. "Thank you." He whispered. "I should like to be a father."

His words broke the spell that held the group frozen in silence. The fact that George was happy at the unexpected news led how the others reacted. His mum was beside herself with excitement. All the women immediately began talking with Angelina, edging George gradually away. Soon the men were all sitting at the opposite end of the table. When George was finally brave enough to meet his father's stern gaze he shrugged apologetically. "Oops?"

Ron and Harry snickered but Percy was his usual pompous self. "You have been rather irresponsible, George. Starting a family should be planned out carefully. A couple should wait until they are financially ready before having children."

"Excuse me but I am quite secure financially, thank you." George spoke, somewhat irritated at his older brother. "Both shops turn huge profits during the school year. More than enough to carry over the summers. Angelina has been as near a partner to me as Fred was."

Mention of George's dead twin knocked seriousness into the conversation. "I can't imagine anyone better than Angelina to have children with." George spoke. "So we start a little sooner than we might have. Doesn't make the baby any less wanted or loved."

Arthur Weasley finally spoke. "I know I taught you boys better than this, George. But I am glad you aren't afraid to accept responsibility. She's a sweet girl and anyone can see how much you love one another."

"Thanks, Dad. I do love Angelina. And I'll love this child." George said with conviction. "I just hope I'll be as good a father as you have been."

Ron and Percy had to agree with their brother on that score. Even Harry thought Arthur represented what he always had imagined a father to be like. He shared his feelings with them. Arthur was touched. "You, Harry, have always been a son to Molly and me. Marrying Ginny only made that bond closer."

Hearing their names, Molly and Ginny glanced toward the men and all came together once more. Hermione sat on Ron's lap while Ginny stood behind Harry absently stroking his hair. Excusing themselves, George disappeared with Angelina for a long walk. Those two had a lot to talk about. Conversation turned to marriages in general. Percy threw out some comments on what he thought married life would be like causing his dad, brother and Harry to laugh.

"Percy, trust me, you have a lot to learn about marriage." Ron advised his older brother from his position of experience.

Everyone could see that Percy wanted to refute Ron's statement but realized his little brother was one up on him in this respect. Ron and Hermione had been together nearly a year so might actually know something Percy did not.

"Ron's right, Percy. Do not go into marriage with preconceived notions." Arthur suggested. "The only thing one really needs is love. The rest will fall into place."

Molly patted her husband's shoulder. "That's very true. Now, who will help me clear up this mess?" Everyone pitched in and soon the tables were put up and the chairs were sent into the kitchen from whence they came.

Penelope began a conversation with Ron and Hermione concerning his book and Percy pulled Harry aside. "Harry, I was asked at work to give you something." Percy worked for the Ministry of Magic like his father.

"You were asked to give me something?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.

"I have frequent contact with the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt." Percy explained. "He is a very pleasant gentleman and frequently asks after the family. I had mentioned our family gathering to him in conversation the other day and he came to me later and gave me this to deliver it to you." Percy had pulled an envelope from his pocket and passed it to Harry.

"What is it? Do you know?" Harry asked, turning the envelope over in his hands.

"Afraid not." Percy answered before turning to join the conversation between his fiancé and his brother.

Studying the envelope, Harry walked towards the house. Not conscious of what he was doing, he physically climbed the few steps into the house. His leg wobbled painfully and Harry grimaced which Ginny witnessed as she happened to be facing the door as he entered.

"What were you thinking?" Ginny asked with her arms crossed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion, his mind still on the envelope in his free hand.

"You climbed the steps and it hurt, don't deny it." She accused. "I saw pain cross your face."

"Oh." Harry blinked. "I didn't even realize."

"What has you so distracted?" Ginny asked.

As Harry moved into the room he held up the envelope. "Percy just gave me this. Said it's from the Minister of Magic."

"What's in it?" Harry's wife inquired.

"I haven't opened it yet. Percy didn't know what it is about." Harry explained. "Shall we find out?"

No one else was in the kitchen currently so, leaning against the table, Harry broke the seal on the envelope. With Ginny standing next to him, he read a request for Harry to visit Kingsley Shacklebolt in his office at his convenience. No reason was given.

"That's it?" Ginny commented. "He could have sent an owl instead of involving my brother."

"Wonder why he wants to meet with me?" Harry wondered as he folded the note and tucked it into a pocket.

"Any number of reasons, I suppose." Ginny shrugged. "Shall we join everyone in the living room?"

As Harry and Ginny slept curled together on her old bed that night, Harry woke from a dream involving hopping on his feet to find his leg was cramping. Harry lay as still as possible, attempting to mentally relax the leg muscles. When the pain did not get better after several minutes he gently shook his wife's shoulder.

"Ginny. Love, I need you to wake up." He spoke quietly as it was the dead of night in a house full of people.

"Hmm?" She stirred.

"Love, please. I need your help." Harry begged as he hissed in pain.

Ginny opened her eyes as she heard the pain in his voice. "What is it?"

"My leg." Harry said simply. His eyes briefly shut as another cramp took hold. His wife rolled off the bed and turned to pull the blanket off. Now that he had room Harry's instinct was to draw the leg up but Ginny stopped his motion. With firm hands she examined it and could feel the muscles bunching up.

"Be right back." Ginny left the bedroom and when she returned she was carrying a jar of salve. Harry had drawn the leg up once more but was biting his hand in an effort not to cry out in pain. She quickly rolled up his pajama leg and set to massaging the tightening muscles. After more than fifteen minutes steady massage Harry's body finally relaxed. Ginny did not stop, however, until she felt all his leg muscles were smoothed out.

With tears of relief in his eyes, Harry whispered, "Thank you." To his wife.

"Harry, you haven't had a cramp this bad in a long time." Ginny spoke as she put the lid on the jar and put it on the desk. Next she fluffed the blanket back across the bed. "Surely you didn't get it from walking those few steps into the house. Did something else happen I don't know about?" She asked as she lay down beside him.

"I didn't think it was cause for concern as it didn't hurt at the time." Harry spoke softly. "Earlier when Molly sent me to get Ron and George in the garden? I tripped in a gnome hole. Ate dirt, I did."

"Oh, Harry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't hurt. It didn't seem important at the time." Harry explained. "We even laughed over my clumsiness."

"Weren't laughing just now, were you? It probably took until your leg was totally relaxed before the damage became apparent." Ginny commented. She stroked his cheek. "My poor love."

"I'm grateful I have you to take care of me. I love you, Ginny." Harry said.

"I love you, too, Harry." They kissed for many minutes before settling back to sleep.

Because of their interrupted night they slept later than normal. Ginny insisted on giving Harry another massage and was still at it when someone knocked on the door of the bedroom. "Come in." Ginny called as she rubbed her husband's leg.

Ron stuck his head in the door then opened it all the way. "What happened to you?" He asked as Harry lay back on his elbows watching his wife.

"Leg cramp." Harry admitted. "What's up?"

"Percy just handed me a note. It's from the Minister of Magic." Ron described. "Percy says he gave you one last night?"

"Yeah. Doesn't say much. Just asks I visit his office." Harry replied.

"Mine, too. What do you reckon?" Ron asked as he watched Ginny roll Harry's pant leg down and step back to allow him room to sit up.

Bracing with his cane Harry got to his feet. Almost tenderly he applied pressure to his leg. It accepted his weight without any pain. Nodding assurance to Ginny, Harry stepped toward the door as he replied to his friend. "No idea. It is too soon for NEWT results so it can't be about our applications." Harry and Ron had both applied to be trained as aurors.

"True. Anyway, Hermione was named in my letter also. She's to come too." Ron responded as they went down the stairs, Harry using his spell.

"So the Minister of Magic wants to talk to all three of us. Must have something to do with Voldemort. Only thing that makes sense." Harry commented.

"But that was over a year ago." Ron argued. "Why talk to us after all this time?"

"Won't know until we go." Harry replied. "Doesn't sound as if we need to go together which seems a little odd. Maybe I'm wrong and Kingsley wants to see us on separate matters." They had arrived in the kitchen and their discussion was discontinued in favor of eating breakfast.

Later that day Harry and Ginny headed home after arranging to meet Ron and Hermione at the Ministry the following morning. They had discussed the notes from Kingsley Shacklebolt and had concluded there had to be a connection. If their assumptions were wrong it would be a simple matter to meet with the minister separately.

At home in Grimmauld Place Harry and Ginny looked through the rooms that still remained to be renovated. Harry stubbornly entered Sirius's old bedroom even though Ginny had discouraged him.

"I can't live our lives avoiding this room, Ginny." He proclaimed as he slowly turned to look around the room. As he did, flashes of memory besieged him. The voice of Bellatrix LeStrange came back to haunt him. Harry must have had a strange look on his face for Ginny went to him and held his arm in concern.

"Harry?" She murmured. He met her eyes but said nothing. "You told the aurors you remembered everything. Do you?"

"Yes." He whispered. Clearing his voice, Harry forced himself to speak normally. "Yes, I do. I'd come in to see what needed to be done first. I had opened the windows right off to let fresh air in." He put action to his words and went to the windows and actually opened them as he'd done before.

Seeing his need to confront his memories, Ginny sighed. "What then?" She asked.

"I had stuck my head in the closet to see how bad things looked when I heard the door slam shut. I remember not worrying about it. The wind had blown it closed." Harry recounted.

Ginny sensed her husband resisted the next bit. What she didn't know was if he resisted for her sake or his own. "Tell me."

Harry wore a haunted look. "A voice came from nowhere. It was Bellatrix's. It told me I'd never have this house. It would never be mine. Then, then . . ."

Ginny embraced her husband as he shuddered spasmodically. Harry spoke softly. "Fire erupted all around me. It crawled cross the floor and up my leg. My weak leg, it was. I ran for the door but the fire blocked me, it had a consciousness. I would have jumped out the windows but again I was blocked." He pulled away and looked at his hands. "I remember reaching for my wand. My hands were . . .oh, god, the flesh was peeling away from the bones and the wand fell onto the floor." Harry was distracted by a noise and saw Ginny crying. Harry felt he had to continue, he had to get it out. "I didn't have any choice. My wand was my only chance. I dropped to the ground and went looking for it." He paused in thought. "The next thing I remember was the tank."

Harry struggled internally to break free of the images in his mind. It was seeing his wife in tears that released him. Harry went to her and held her tightly. It took time to calm her. Realizing Ginny had her own bad memories stemming from the room he led her out of it.

Sitting on the couch in the drawing room, Harry continued to comfort his wife who, in turn, gave him comfort. Their gentle strokes soothed both of them. Harry knew himself to be very lucky to have survived such horrific burns. A weak leg seemed a small price to pay to be alive and able to hold the woman he loved in his arms. He vowed then to try to accept his limitations if he was destined to have them. He would still strive to grow stronger but had to acknowledge he might always be slower than he'd been before the fire.

At breakfast they talked of what they might learn in the meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry still thought it had to have something to do with Voldemort. It made sense as he, Ron and Hermione had struggled alone to discover how to defeat him. He and Ginny were still at the kitchen table when an owl arrived bringing post.

Glancing at the envelope as he accepted it from the owl, Harry commented, "For you." And handed it to his wife as the owl departed. Ginny took it and turned to break the seal but gasped when she recognized the seal.

"From Hogwarts!" She looked at her husband in excitement. "Must be about the study program."

Harry smiled. "Go on then." He encouraged her to open it and see what it said.

Ginny rapidly did and read the missive. "I've been accepted!" She threw her arms around Harry in excitement.

He happily returned her hug. "Well, where are they sending you?"

"Oh! I didn't get that far." Ginny reread the letter. "It doesn't say. I need to go to Hogwarts to receive full details."

"When do you need to be there?" Harry asked.

"It says at my earliest opportunity." Ginny replied. "I could go this afternoon, I suppose. I can hardly wait to find out where we're going."

Harry was proud of his wife for being accepted into the study program. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Why wait? You could go this morning."

"We are going to the ministry this morning." Ginny reminded her husband.

"I can go alone, love. We don't even know if you'd be allowed in the meeting anyway." Harry responded. "You should go learn about the study program. Where we're going, when to leave, things like that."

"Are you sure?" Ginny was obviously torn.

"Of course." Harry assured her. "We can meet back here and share information."

"Well," Ginny hesitated. "If you're sure you don't want me to come."

"It's not that I don't want you to come, love. You know that." Harry told her. "Your meeting is just as important. At least you know what yours is about."

"That's true." She agreed. "Okay, I'll go to Hogwarts and see you later."

They finished breakfast and bid Winky goodbye. Up in the hall they briefly kissed before leaving the house. Outside they each apparated to their separate destinations.

When Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic he found his friends Ron and Hermione had arrived before him. They were already going through the security procedures required for visitors to the ministry. Harry made his way towards them, having to pause now and again as employees dodged around his form. Ron and his wife waited as he submitted to the same security measures and greeted him when he was cleared to proceed.

"Morning, mate." Ron said as they headed towards the lifts.

"Good morning Ron, Hermione." He returned.

"I thought Ginny was coming this morning." Hermione asked as they waited for a lift to arrive.

"Something came up. She needed to go elsewhere this morning." Harry explained.

They refrained from conversing as they rode the lift. It was full of witches and wizards on errands for their various departments. At the appropriate level they stepped out into a tastefully decorated reception area. The witch sitting at the main desk greeted them politely and inquired how she could help them.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley here to see the Minister." Ron gestured toward Harry. "Harry Potter received the same note. Not certain if we are here for the same reason, however."

"One moment please."

Soon all three of them were ushered into Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. The minister was standing and shook hands with all three of them. Urging them to sit he explained the reason he had asked to see them. "As I am sure you know, the ministry as a whole generally takes its time to make decisions. This holds true with what you are here to learn." Kingsley began. "Many, many properties were seized when death eaters were either killed or imprisoned after Lord Voldemort's defeat. It is my task to inform you that, in gratitude for your efforts last year, you three are being awarded a portion of the wealth accumulated from the seizures."

Stunned, the three friends just stared at Kingsley and between themselves. The minister continued. "It has taken a committee this long to choose where and how the monies would be divided. A large portion has gone into charities, some into our own auror's office. Where we deemed it correct, seized wealth was returned to the families when it was confirmed that they had no connection to Voldemort whatsoever." He paused.

"This is how it was decided, indirectly, that you three be rewarded. Bellatrix LeStrange was a member of the Black family. After an exhaustive search, not one member of that family could be found innocent of some sort of collusion to death eaters. You, Harry, are the closest thing we could find to a member of the Black family."

"But I'm not related to the Black's. I was only Sirius's godson. That's the reason I inherited his house." Harry argued.

"Nevertheless, it is that connection that led to the decision to award you three the wealth contained within the vault of Bellatrix LeStrange." The minister proclaimed. "Its worth has been estimated and divided into three parts. Well, two, seeing as how you Ron and you Hermione are married. We took the liberty of depositing your share into new vaults at Gringott's. You may, at your discretion, transfer the gold into your own personal vaults."

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat looking at one another in astonishment. They knew, firsthand, the fabulous wealth that had been stored in the LeStrange vault. They had broken into the high security vault to find one of Voldemort's horcruxes. It had been a harrowing adventure culminating in an escape of storyteller's delight. They had flown to safety on the back of a dragon that had guarded the vault. People still spoke of that story.

Harry was the first to respond to this incredible news. "I don't know quite what to say. I certainly never expected to be rewarded."

"Of course, you didn't, Harry." Hermione said to her friend. "It's not in your nature to think that way."

"Not ours, either." Ron added. "We only did what we felt needed to be done."

"Which is exactly why you three deserve this settlement." Kingsley said proudly. "None of you have ever asked for anything from the ministry, you have only worked to support it. The fight against Voldemort stole at least a year from your lives. You have lost friends and loved ones. Please accept this gift in the spirit in which it is given."

Ron nodded gravely with Hermione following suit. Harry, however, seemed hesitant. "What's got you bugged?" Ron asked his friend.

"Seems wrong to accept the wealth from the LeStrange vault when we nearly destroyed Gringott's escaping from it." Harry announced. "I kind of feel like the goblins should get some sort of compensation for the damage we caused."

Kingsley chuckled. "Harry, you amaze me. And do you know? The goblins actually attempted to seize control of the contents of that vault. But in negotiating with them it was agreed that they could keep any goblin-made treasure. It was an equitable agreement for both sides."

"So what we receive is the balance of the wealth?" Ron asked.

"Not at all. The value of the goblin-made treasure was calculated into your gifts." The minister told them. He pulled two keys from a desk drawer and, after consulting notes, handed one each to Ron and to Harry. "These are to your vaults at Gringott's." He stood and the others followed his example. Shaking each of their hands, Kingsley walked with them to the lifts and bid them farewell.

No one spoke until they arrived on the atrium level. "Wow." Ron suddenly blurted. "Who would have imagined?"

"It is hard to believe." Hermione commented. "I suppose we do deserve it." She paused as she caught the expression on Harry's face. "Harry Potter, don't you dare disagree!"

Surprised by her vehemence, Harry defended himself. "What? I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to, mate." Ron grinned. "She knows you too well."

"You, above anyone, deserve thanks, Harry." Hermione said firmly. "You were the only person who could have defeated Voldemort and you lived up to your destiny." Harry sighed but didn't say anything.

"Shall we go to Gringott's and see what we've been given?" Ron asked the others.

"I can't. I told Ginny I'd meet her at home." Harry answered.

"Where did she go this morning anyway?" Ron, the nosy brother, asked.

"Back to Hogwarts." Harry explained. "She's been accepted into a summer study program she applied for. The program will send students abroad to study how other wizarding communities interact with the muggles around them. Also their history, stuff like that."

"And Ginny's been accepted? How exciting." Hermione enthused. "I probably would have applied if life had turned out differently."

"You're going to let your wife run off for the summer?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Course not. I plan to go with her, wherever she goes. I'll find it interesting to visit other wizarding communities." Harry responded.

"Harry! What a wonderful thing to be willing to do." Hermione told him.

"I guess since we have to wait for NEWT results to plan our futures, traveling is an interesting way to spend the summer." Ron commented. He hugged his wife to his side. "Our plans are set. Hermione and I leave in a few days."

"If we don't see you beforehand, have a good time." Harry smiled at his friends. "We can exchange owls to keep in touch."

"We will. See ya, Harry."

Harry arrived back home before his wife. Informing Winky he, at least, would be home for lunch Harry once again went upstairs to Sirius's old bedroom. Ginny's father had told him what the investigators had determined to be the trigger of the _fiend fyre_ trap he'd fallen victim to. He'd been alone in the room when the door had shut.

As he stood in the doorway Harry looked into the room wanting to go in, but he was afraid. Arthur had assured him that the trap had been torn away. Now that he remembered everything he understandably feared a repeat. Harry knew he'd have to overcome the fear but he was not ready. Pulling the door gently shut he went across the hall to the other bedroom.

Deciding this wasn't the room to start in either, Harry refused to acknowledge its proximity to the other room. He headed down to the next floor. There was a smaller bedroom beyond the den he chose to make plans for.

"Harry, you home?" Ginny called from the downstairs hall.

"Up here." He responded, stepping into sight at the head of the stairs.

"Would you come down, please? We have a lot to discuss." She requested.

Using his _verticorpus_ spell, Harry soon joined his wife in the drawing room. "Hello, love." He gave her a kiss and then bent to look at the papers she'd spread across the coffee table. "What's all this?"

"All the information we need for where they have asked me to go." Ginny answered with suppressed excitement.

Harry played along. "And where might that be?"

"I hope you are ready for a long trip because they have chosen me to go study in the States." She said with awe.

"The States?" Harry repeated, stunned. "The United States?"

"Yes! I can hardly believe it." Ginny replied.

Harry suddenly plopped onto the couch. "It never occurred to me that there would be wizarding communities there."

"Hermione is right. You and Ron never did pay any attention in History of Magic, did you?" Ginny accused playfully as she sat beside her husband.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I guess I'll learn now, wont I?" He gave Ginny a hug. "So tell me."

"But what about your meeting?" She returned. "You were going to tell me about it."

"Not much to tell." Harry returned. "The ministry awarded us the contents of the LeStrange vault at Gringott's. The value of all that treasure has been split between the three of us. For services rendered to defeat Voldemort, we were told."

Ginny was astonished. "But you once told me how much treasure was in that vault. That must translate into thousands of galleons."

"Probably. Guess we will have to visit Gringott's soon and transfer it all into our own vault." Harry casually replied.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked, clearly puzzled by his attitude.

"Not particularly." Harry responded. "It's another reminder of that horrible time. But gold is gold and it insures our financial stability. Now, why don't you tell me about your study program?"

Through lunch Ginny talked. "Most of the wizarding communities are on the eastern coast." She traced a finger along a map of the United States of America. "Especially in the areas which were once the British colonies."

"I remember some of that history from grammar school." Harry related. "There were thirteen colonies. How soon did wizards immigrate?"

"From the very beginning, I think. It's one of the things we'll learn about." Ginny answered.

"It will be interesting." Harry said. "Did you find out when we need to leave, things like that?"

"Yes and no." His wife answered. At his obvious confusion, she explained.

"I need to arrive in Salem, Massachusetts by July 20th. Under normal circumstances the program provides a airplane ticket to the states as it is way too far to apparate. When I explained that my husband would be accompanying me it was decided we could choose how to travel but would have to pay our own way." Ginny shrugged. "That isn't a big concern, especially in light of your news."

"True." Harry agreed. "Do you want to travel by airplane?" He wasn't overly concerned by the thought but he had been raised by muggles in their world. Air travel was quite common so he didn't fear it.

Ginny looked leery at the thought. "I don't know. My dad would find it fascinating. They told me it takes about 10 hours to fly across the ocean but it still seems scary to me."

"We are in no hurry, love. We have two weeks. There is bound to be other ways to get there." Harry assured his wife. "But I have no idea how to find out. Who can we ask?"

"Bill might know." Ginny suggested after some thought.

"Shall we go to Gringott's and speak to him? Need to go in any case to investigate what we've been awarded." Harry replied.

"Okay. Let's go to Diagon Alley." Putting her words into action, Ginny hopped off the couch then waited for Harry who carefully got to his feet.

Apparating into Diagon Alley they made their way to the goblin-run wizard's bank. Politely waiting their turn to be helped, Harry studied the new construction to the main hall. First requesting a moment of Bill Weasley's time they were led to a small side room to await his arrival.

Bill wasn't particularly surprised to see them. "Hello Ginny, Harry. Was told it was you two. Come to see your new vault?"

Not shocked that Bill already knew about it, Harry smiled. "Only partly. We need to ask your advice on another matter."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Bill, how do wizards travel far distances if they cannot apparate?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Much like muggles do." He answered. "Train travel is popular. Some own automobiles also. Why, is there a reason you cannot apparate, little sister?" Bill was grinning.

"It's not what you're thinking." Ginny told him. "I am not having a baby. That's George and Angelina."

"I heard about them." Bill returned.

"The reason we ask about traveling is that Harry and I are going to the United States this summer. I was accepted into a study program through Hogwarts." Ginny described.

"I remember hearing about those. The States! Wow! That is a fair distance." Bill replied. "Well, airplanes are common enough."

"I'm not sure I want to be trapped in an airplane for that long." Ginny commented. "Are there any other options?"

"Cruise ships travel between Britain and New York." Bill explained. "A friend of mine told me about a travel agency that specialized in assisting wizards. Look, why don't you two go inspect your vault while I contact my friend? I should have the address of the agency by the time you come back up."

A wild ride on one of the small rail cars brought Harry and Ginny to the new vault. The amount of gold heaped inside staggered them. Harry swept a good amount into his pouch before stepping back and sealing the lock once again. Neither he nor Ginny spoke until they returned to the room to await Ginny's brother.

"It's incredible! We can't transfer that much to our normal vault. It will never fit." Harry stated in awed tones.

"I have never seen so much gold." Ginny agreed. "And that is saying a lot since I was impressed by the gold in our own vault when you first showed me."

"We'll just have to maintain both vaults." Harry concluded.

Bill returned shortly. "I have the name and address of the travel agency. They service both wizards and muggles. I've been advised to tell you to dress as muggles and use the phrase 'we want a magical trip' when you first arrive. That tells them who you are and are then taken to another office where you can speak freely."

"Thanks, Bill. You've been a great help." Ginny gave her oldest brother a hug. "Give Isabelle a kiss for me, right?"

"I will." Bill grinned at mention of his infant daughter. "Enjoy your trip. See you when you get back."

Choosing to do some shopping since they were in Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny walked to the 3W's. First on Ginny's list was clothing. "All I have are school girl clothes."

"You are beautiful in whatever you wear." Harry told his wife earning him a kiss.

"You need new jeans and shoes, Harry." Ginny told her husband.

"Not my fault." He grumbled. "Wasn't planning on getting caught in another fire."

"Oh, my poor love." She embraced him and he returned the hug. When she released him she gave him a push. "Go on. Why don't you purchase some shorts as well? It gets just as hot in the United States during the summer."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Home in Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny shared their choices of clothing, all but a small bag that Ginny promised to show him later. During a late supper they made plans to go the next day to visit the travel agency which turned out to be in the heart of metropolitan London.

"Bill mentioned cruise ships that go to the States. New York, he said." Ginny commented. "I wonder how long it takes them to cross the Atlantic?"

"A few days, I should think." Harry replied. "I like the idea of taking our time. Being alone on a ship far from anything we know has an appeal to it."

"Even if it is a muggle ship?" Ginny queried.

"I wouldn't be fussed. I realize it would be more awkward for you." He answered. They spent more time speculating what the trip might me like then went to prepare to bed.

It was nearly noon before Harry and Ginny set out from Grimmauld Place to visit the travel agency. Bill had warned them to wear muggle clothes, which was simple enough as their everyday summer clothing was the same as those muggles wore. The only difference was that Harry carried a wallet with some muggle money and a much smaller bag of gold inside his pocket.

The travel agency had other customers so they had to wait for assistance. When it was their turn they didn't need the identifying phrase Bill had told them about, they were immediately escorted to another office. "Harry Potter! What a pleasure to have you in our shop." The gentleman, obviously a wizard, happily said to Harry. "I could hardly believe my eyes when I recognized you." The wizard urged Harry and Ginny to sit before a large desk as he went around to the other side. "Now, what can I do for you this fine summer day?"

"We are planning to visit the United States over the summer." Harry began. "We need to be on the East Coast no later than July 20th. We realize that the fastest way to get there is by muggle airplanes but wanted to learn if there are other options available."

"Of course, I understand. Well, ocean liners are a very popular way to travel across the pond. The trip generally takes four to five days depending on the weather." The wizard described.

"Are there any going within our time frame?" Harry asked.

"Let me see." The wizard turned to the computer on the desk and keyed in the request.

Ginny had never seen a computer before and had several questions which Harry and the wizard answered as best they could. "So that little box holds as much information as an entire library?" She asked in disbelief.

"Not quite." The wizard explained. "It contains whatever information that is put in it. But it has a way of accessing other information in other locations. Ah, here we go. The ship 'Morning Star' is scheduled to leave South Hampton in three days with a destination of New York City."

"Sounds perfect." Harry commented.

"Is it a muggle ship?" Ginny inquired.

"For the most part, yes." The wizard answered.

Ginny appeared worried. Harry asked for specifics. "You say for the most part. What do you mean by that?"

"We in the travel industry make a concerted effort to place witches and wizards on every ship to accommodate our customer's needs. Morning Star, luckily, has a large group of magical staff members because many of our kind do travel between the continents during the summer months." The wizard responded.

"Does that mean we wouldn't be the only witch and wizard on board the ship?" Ginny asked.

"Undoubtedly." He replied.

"Are there any available spots left on the ship?" Harry inquired.

The wizard consulted the computer once again. "Looks like the only available berth is the Continental Suite. It is among the muggle suites. Our kind generally congregate on another deck but there is no prohibition against staying wherever one likes."

"Is Morning Star the only ship going to the States within our time frame?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Harry looked at his wife with raised eyebrows. He clearly wanted her opinion. "I really don't like the idea of flying." Ginny admitted.

"Well then, I guess we'd better take this berth while it is available." Harry turned to the wizard travel agent. "Go ahead and sign us up, why don't you?"

"Certainly." The wizard began punching information into the computer. When he finished several sheets of information emerged from the printer on a smaller desk behind him, again causing Ginny to exclaim in amazement. "Now this form is all the details you need to know and this sheet is your confirmation. You'll need it to board the ship. This form is a request for a transfer of funds from Gringott's so you don't have to worry about money exchanges. The wizard bank handles the muggle funds for you."

"Ah, that does make things simpler." Harry read over the form then signed his name, never even flinching at the cost of the trip. "When do we need to be on board?"

The travel agent gave them all the details then politely escorted them to the door. Ginny was nearly dancing in the street she was so excited. "We are really going, Harry! This will be such an adventure!"

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. "We have a lot to prepare. We should probably let your parents know what is going on."

"That's true. Shall we stop by tonight?" Ginny agreed as they walked along the London streets.

"Sure. Right now I am hungry. Shall we go to the Leaky Cauldron for tea?" Harry suggested.

"Let's do."

Over lunch the two of them read over the sheets of information concerning their trip. "It says we should have muggle money available for on-board expenses." Ginny commented. She looked over at Harry. "We'll need to exchange for American money as well. Do you know if Gringott's does that?"

"No idea." Harry answered. "But as we are here we may as well find out. We should go into the 3W's and purchase some luggage. Muggles do not have the luxury of bottomless bags. We'll want to look the part."

Their first stop was the wizard's bank. Fortunately, Gringott's did have the capacity to exchange gold into American funds. Money issues settled, they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley on their way to the wizard department store. On the way, they stopped into Weasley Wizard Weazes to tell George of their trip.

"So you two are traveling this summer as well?" George commented. "Ron and Hermione came by yesterday to tell me and Angelina the same thing."

"How is Angelina?" Ginny asked.

"Blooming!" George responded with a smile. "Pregnancy seems to agree with her."

"Have you made any wedding plans?" Harry inquired.

George shrugged. "Nothing definite yet. We are looking at September sometime."

"As long as it's before the baby's born." Ginny suggested. "I wouldn't want to be you if Dad found out you weren't doing the honorable thing."

"Bah! It's the 21st century. That sort of thinking is old school." George scoffed but nevertheless agreed with his sister. "Angelina and I are marrying because we want to, not because we have to."

"Good for you, George." Harry said then tugged on Ginny's hand. "Well, we must go tend to errands. We will see you when we return."

"Have a good time with the yanks. Goodbye." George replied.

In the 3W's, Harry and Ginny chose a large trunk they felt suited their needs. The sales witch explained how it looked muggle built on the outside but the inside was purely magical so there would be room for everything they chose to pack. As Harry and Ginny would be gone at least a month this was fortunate.

Before leaving Diagon Alley, Harry suggested they investigate the purchase of a tent much like the one he, Ron and Hermione had basically lived in while on the run from Voldemort. "We do not know if the host families in America can accommodate the both of us and it would be unfair to expect them to."

"That is a good point. A tent would be like having a traveling flat." Ginny agreed. "But can we find a tent that will fit in the trunk?"

"We best start looking." Harry replied. "It doesn't have to be big just adequate to our needs."

A few hours later they were at the Burrow. Having explained that Ginny had been accepted into the study program, Molly and Arthur assisted them in preparing their new tent with all the comforts of home. In this way it would be move-in ready as soon as they arrived in the United States.

The tent came complete with a bed, couch and a kitchen table. A sink and stove as well as a small bathroom made up the interior. Molly and Ginny had a good time adding bedding, linens and dishes. A well-stocked pantry was added in case the young couple found themselves needing to find their own meals. Arthur taught Harry the tricks of collapsing the tent neatly to fit inside the new trunk while allowing room for the clothing they would need to take.

Before they left, Molly embraced her daughter and Harry. "Oh, how I am going to miss you both. You are setting out on a grand adventure but so far away."

"We'll miss you too, Mum." Ginny responded as she and her mother followed Harry and Arthur out past the gate where they could apparate home.

"We are both proud of you, Ginny, for being accepted into this program." Arthur said to his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad." Ginny gave him a hug.

Molly and Arthur stood together and watched their youngest child leave with her husband. It would be weeks before they would see them again.

In reading the material given to them by the travel agent, Ginny discovered that it was recommended that they take formal clothes for fancy occasions. It specifically suggested, also, that men bring tuxedos. "What is a tuxedo?" Ginny asked her husband the next morning as they began the task of packing the trunk.

"A tuxedo is the muggle equivalent to dress robes for wizards." Harry explained. "I'll have to purchase one. I don't think transfiguring my robes will work."

"Doesn't that mean going to one of those malls you once took me to?" Harry's wife asked.

"Afraid so. But there is so much to do to get ready." Harry fussed.

"Harry, I can continue packing. You go and get this tuxedo and come back as quickly as you can." Ginny suggested. "Don't forget the muggle money."

"Oh, yeah. Guess I will need that." Harry dug in a drawer and pulled out the wallet. He counted the contents and pulled more paper money from the drawer to add to his supply. "I'll probably have enough. If I remember correctly, tuxedos aren't cheap."

"See you later then." Ginny accepted Harry's kiss but did not walk him to the door. A couple hours later Harry returned carrying a garment bag. Although Ginny would have enjoyed seeing it, they chose to pack the tuxedo straight into the trunk. By evening they felt they were ready to leave the following day. Harry and Ginny would need to apparate in the morning to the city of South Hampton which was on the southern coast. It was there that they would board the ocean liner.

"I knew logically that an ocean liner was big," Ginny told her husband the following day. "But never would I have imagined them to be this gargantuan." She shielded her eyes as she looked up at the tall ship.

"It's like a city floating on water." Harry returned with awe.

They made their way to the check-in booth, Harry pushing the luggage dolly he'd appropriated from a nearby supply. Their trunk and a few smaller bags were stacked on its rolling platform.

The ship's concierge greeted them pleasantly and requested their ticket confirmation. Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew the appropriate papers. The concierge looked them over and welcomed them aboard. "We are pleased to have you sail with us on the Morning Star."

"Thank you." Ginny said brightly.

The concierge motioned for a ship's employee to come forward and directed him to escort them to their suite. The Continental Suite was in the more affluent area of the ship. Harry and Ginny followed their escort through plushy carpeted hallways and took an elevator up several decks of the ship. The employee opened their suite and brought their luggage in and finally handed Harry the keys to the door.

"Thank you." Harry politely murmured.

"You're quite welcome, sir. Good day and thank you for sailing with us." The employee left without expecting a tip, which Harry had been prepared to give. As he turned from shutting the door, Harry found that his wife had vanished. "Ginny?"

"I'm out here." Her voice floated through the balcony doors. As he joined her Ginny remarked, "Isn't it incredible?" The view from their balcony was the open water. It wasn't just the view that interested her but the fact that they were so high above the water. For several minutes they just stood looking.

"Let's look at the rest of the suite, shall we?" Harry suggested, giving Ginny's hand a tug. She came willingly.

The Continental Suite consisted of a living room complete with a wet bar, which they ignored, a large television, a couch and two chairs. A small desk with a telephone was tucked into a corner. The bedroom also had a pair of chairs near a set of large windows. The bed was what muggles considered 'king' sized. It was quite large and Ginny couldn't resist bouncing on it. Across from the foot of the bed stood an armoire with yet another television which Harry's wife could not understand the purpose of. "But there is one in the other room. Why would one need another in their bedroom?" She asked her husband.

As his aunt and uncle had had one in their room, Harry felt he could answer. "Muggles, many of them, like to watch the television before going to bed so they actually lay in bed to watch."

"Seems a waste of gold to have more than one of the things." Was Ginny's comment. Harry just shrugged and went to check out the bathroom. When he emerged Ginny was opening up drawers at random. "Do you know they also have a second telephone thing in here as well?"

"There's actually a phone in the bathroom as well." Harry grinned at his wife's outrageous expression.

"Muggles!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Shall we unpack some of our clothing? It will be far more convenient to use these drawers than get into the trunk every day."

"That is a good idea." Harry responded. "But we don't necessarily have to do that right now. If you want we could explore the ship."

Ginny tilted her head in consideration. "No, I'd rather get it over with. Then we can stow the trunk in the closet for the trip."

"Okay." Harry good-naturedly went and pushed the luggage dolly into the bedroom and lifted the trunk onto the bed. Tossing his cane behind the trunk, Harry used his wand to unlock and open the trunk. Ginny joined him and was soon putting several days worth of clothes into the drawers. By sensibly hanging onto the surrounding furniture, Harry was able to assist. He took the tuxedo he had purchased and hung it in the closet. Ginny shook out her best dress and took a hanger and set it beside his suit.

Taking their toiletries, Ginny arranged them on the bathroom sink. On her way out she happened to glance into the tub and was startled by the size of it. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Harry, did you see the size of the tub?"

Harry was in the process of putting the trunk in the closet. "Can't say I noticed."

"Come and see." His wife insisted.

Bracing on the wall he was able to walk to the bathroom. "What's so special about the tub?" Harry looked and immediately realized why Ginny was impressed. "This thing must be twice the size of ours." He commented. She drew his arm over her shoulder to help him back to his cane.

"Thanks, love." Harry gave her a peck on the cheek then set his cane on the ground. "What would you like to do first? According to the paperwork, the ship doesn't set sail for a few more hours."

"Is your leg up for some exploring?" Ginny asked. "I'd like to see more of the ship."

"My leg is good." Harry assured her. "Are we wanting to discover the wizard level for the ship? The area where most our kind will be?"

"Not necessarily right away. As long as I have you as my guide, I'll be comfortable enough among the muggles, I think." Ginny answered.

Harry detected some uncertainty but gave his wife credit for wanting to experience the muggle way of doing things. "Let's go then. I do want to be on deck when we sail."

"Dinner isn't until 8 o'clock so we have time to have a good look around." She returned, opening the door.

"Oh, before I forget." Harry gave Ginny one of the keys. "You'll want one of these. Don't want the neighbors to see us using our wands to get in."

"Shh!" Ginny warned as one of said neighbors passed in the hall. "Best not mention those at all."

"True." Harry agreed.

Choosing to follow the corridor to its end, Harry and Ginny walked along hand in hand. A sign indicated directions to a swimming pool, an exercise room and a sauna to the left. To the right a restaurant was featuring French cuisine. "Might want to try that." Harry commented as they went left to look at the pool.

Many muggles were already enjoying the crystal clear water. Others lay around sunbathing. Ginny felt the water and described it as crisp and cool. A much smaller pool of water was discovered off to the side behind some planters. Steam rose from this pool and, when checked, the water was nearly hot. "Ooh, that might be good for your leg, Harry."

"A nice soak does loosen things up." He murmured distractedly. He had suddenly wondered if either of them had packed swimming attire. "Did we bring appropriate garments?" Harry rather thought he'd enjoy seeing his wife in a bikini.

"Of course. I packed yours, too, don't worry."

"Shall we continue? I'd like to find where the dining room is for later this evening." Harry suggested.

"Good idea." Even though Harry was being careful, the deck near the pool was wet and he nearly slipped when his cane landed in an invisible puddle. Ginny steadied him as they left the area. "Maybe the pool should be avoided if you're likely to lose your balance, Harry."

"Maybe we could come when it is less crowded. Deck would be drier then." He responded. Harry wanted to enjoy the ship's amenities but not at the risk of a fall.

Since Harry wasn't ready for stairs, they looked for an elevator to go down to another deck. Here they discovered bars where muggles had already entered and begun what was known as 'happy hour'. Not ones to drink at all, Ginny and Harry continued on until they came upon a coffee bar. An occasional coffee made a nice change from their regular tea. They stood perusing the menu posted outside the door. The wonderful aromas drew them inside where they each ordered a different flavor.

Back in the corridor they discovered in succession a movie theater, a bowling alley and a billiards room. Ginny whispered questions to Harry who explained that a movie theater was a room with a giant television screen for many people to watch and that bowling was a game much like ten-pin. Billiards she understood from listening to her brothers. Harry steered his wife past the arcade, telling her it wasn't worth their time to even enter and, also, he'd never been allowed to enjoy such places when he'd lived with the muggles.

The next level down they finally discovered the main dining rooms. Deciding it was time to head back to their suite, Harry consulted a map and found the best route for them to take. Surprisingly, it only took five minutes to get to their rooms. Insisting he should rest his leg for a bit, Ginny made Harry sit but joined him on the couch. After snogging for a spell, Ginny asked her husband to show her how to work the television. Harry first showed her the remote.

"A remote control is kind of a wand for the muggles. It can control the television from a distance." He described. "See this little part that looks like an eye?" She nodded. "You point it at the telly and then you push the red button to turn it on. Go ahead, try it." Harry handed the devise to his wife.

Hesitantly, Ginny pointed the remote at the television and pushed the button. She bounced excitedly when it came on. The opening channel welcomed them to the Morning Star ocean liner. A list appeared describing the many options offered by the ship. Near the bottom of the screen an odd line seemed to shimmer but they were able to read it.

It read: 'Magical guests please refer to channel 9999 for further information.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows and met Harry's eyes. He shrugged and gestured for her to try it. "Punch the number on the remote." He suggested.

She did and a moment later an obvious wizard came on screen. "Welcome to the Morning Star, Sir Wizard and Madam Witch. As you have by now guessed, we have not abandoned you to a muggle holiday. We are here to be of any assistance you may require." What followed was a list of entertainments available to the wizarding community. Harry and Ginny learned that punching the same number 9999 on the telephone would connect them to a magical employee and that deck 14 was where many of their folk gathered when they tired of being around the muggles. A final warning before the message repeated was to urge them to keep their wands out of sight at all times.

Ginny punched the red button and the television shut itself off. Putting the remote on the side table, she commented, "Well, at least we know what deck we can go to now."

"If we want to." Harry emphasized. "I rather like the idea of anonymity of being among the muggles."

Ginny smiled softly at her husband. "The muggles don't care who Harry Potter is. Is that the reason?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly. Harry accepted her comforting hug.

The ship's horn sounded over their heads. It was the signal that it was the time of departure. Harry and Ginny headed out to stand on the upper deck with the other passengers to watch the ship set sail. Standing at the railing as the huge cruise ship began to move, Harry hooked the cane onto the railing so he could hold his wife with one arm and still be braced on the rail with the other. Ginny happily had an arm around his waist as they watched the pilot boats shove them into position for departure.

All around them people talked excitedly. Everyone was waving and laughing. After a while they began to disperse. The dinner hour approached for some while others wanted to begin enjoying the many activities the ship offered. Harry wisely chose to stay put until the crowd thinned. He observed his wife's profile as her hair blew back away from her neck. On impulse he lowered his head and kissed her nape. Smiling, Ginny tilted her head to allow him fuller access.

Bracing both hands on the rail on either side of his bride, Harry moved his attention to Ginny's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared kisses. Making out in public was stimulating to them after nearly a year of needing to hide their love. Passengers walking past either ignored them or smiled indulgently. One older muggle couple was heard to comment that they seemed too young to be acting like mature adult lovers.

Pulling apart in amusement, Harry glanced at the passing muggles before chuckling with Ginny. Taking up his cane, he led them on a stroll along the deck. Back at their suite Ginny disappeared into the bathroom to clean up for dinner. While she was dressing Harry took his turn in the shower. The information they had been given said that dinner this first night was not formal but Harry and Ginny weren't sure what that meant to muggles so Harry wore a jacket and tie while his wife wore one of her new dresses.

Whistling his appreciation of her beauty, Harry offered Ginny his arm to escort her to the dining room. They arrived in good time and were shown to a table. A waiter explained their choices and Harry ordered for the both of them. Holding hands atop the table, Ginny glanced around and discovered they were not the only ones who had dressed nicely for dinner. Sure, some people wore jeans or shorts, but the majority had made the effort to look good.

Their meal arrived and both of them tucked in with good appetites. The food was excellent and the waiter brought them a pot of tea with their dessert. Relaxing, Harry and Ginny contemplated the next days they would be spending on the ocean.

"Is there anything you've seen so far that you'd like to try?" Harry asked about some of the activities they had seen.

"I would like the pool but it is so crowded. The small, heated pool would be nice. Especially for your leg." Ginny commented. "And you might find it strange but I would like to try billiards to see what it is like."

"I've seen it played when I was a child. Uncle Vernon had a table." Harry snorted. "I wasn't allowed to touch it, mind, but he let me watch a few times."

"Do you think you understand it enough to show me?" Ginny inquired with real interest.

"I believe so." Harry confirmed. "I want to try out the heated pool as well. Why don't we go change? We can see if the pool is less crowded in the evenings." He stood and courteously held Ginny's chair for her.

The corridors back to their suite were nearly empty. Ginny thought this odd because the hour was not that late. Harry had a theory. "I would guess they are in the nightclubs. The places where loud music is played, one can dance and drink." He continued to explain what he meant to his wife.

"Maybe that means the pool will be less full." Ginny hoped. Her hope was only partially fulfilled. While the main pool was rather full, the smaller heated pool was deserted.

"Oh, goody. We can have it to ourselves for a bit." Ginny dropped her suit cover to expose her swimsuit. While not nearly as revealing as some of the bikinis in the big pool, it nevertheless sat most attractively on her fit body. Harry glanced at her several times as he took his shirt off and slipped off his sandals. Ginny made a neat pile of their belongs in close proximity to their location, their wands tucked inside Harry's sandal and deliberately placed within arms reach from the pool.

Leaving his cane with their other stuff, Harry held Ginny's arm until he could grasp the rail leading into the pool. She stepped in first with a sigh. "Oh, this feels wonderful." Turning to watch Harry descend, she was close enough to assist if he required it.

One step at a time Harry lowered himself into the heated water. The pool only came up to his chest but had ledges all around for people to sit on. "Ahh." Harry murmured as he settled onto the ledge. Ginny sort of floated through the water to join him and he put his arm around her waist. Smiling at his wife, Harry swished his other hand through the water. "This feels very good."

"Doesn't it?" She agreed.

Steam rising from the water quickly fogged up his glasses so Harry took them off and set them with their wands nearby. Both were startled when the water began to churn and bubble. Once they understood it was part of the pool's normal function they enjoyed the experience. The bubbles were invigorating and Ginny laughingly commented it was like being cooked in a pot.

Harry sank low until he submerged. His wife laughed as she made out his form moving under the water. Ginny squealed in surprise when he grabbed her and splashed his face as he came up. Shaking water out of his eyes, Harry pulled her to him to give her a kiss. Liking this, Ginny pushed her husband into a sitting position and settled beside him and they snogged for a spell.

Eventually the water got too warm for them and they chose to retire to their room. Both felt slightly waterlogged but by the time they reached their suite they were dry enough. They showered because they noticed a chemical smell from the pool. Then, curling up on one side of the huge bed, they slept together in their usual spoon shape positions.

When Harry awoke the next morning he was quite alone. Touching the sheets near him told him his wife had been gone for some time. Reaching for his glasses he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. Pushing off the mattress, Harry slowly walked unaided to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and combed his unruly hair. In the bedroom he pulled on his robe and went in search of Ginny.

As he was coming out of the bedroom, she came into the suite from the corridor. She carried two large disposable cups of aromatic tea and a bag filled with pastries. "You're up early." Harry commented after giving her a kiss. He accepted one of the cups and followed her out onto the balcony.

"Couldn't sleep any longer. It's mid-morning, by the way." Ginny replied as she handed her husband a pastry before taking one out of the bag for herself. "Missed breakfast in the dining room so picked these up on the way back from a stroll."

"Tea is very good." Harry commented and took another sip. He looked out and saw nothing but water for a far as they could see. "Quite peaceful sitting out here."

"It is. I was out here for a bit earlier." Ginny agreed.

"You could have woken me up."

"I know." Ginny shrugged. "But we're on holiday. Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Harry smiled at her consideration. "So did you discover anything new on your stroll?"

"Two more pools, if you can believe it." She described. "One is completely indoors and the other has elaborate waterfalls and slides."

"A waterfall? That would be interesting to see." Harry commented, talking with a mouthful of pastry.

"I also saw shops right here on the ship. I didn't go in but most of them looked like they only sold clothing." Ginny shared. "Handy, I suppose, if you forgot to bring something."

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked after another sip of tea.

"I have the feeling there is plenty more to see. Let's do some exploring, shall we?"

Amenable to the idea, Harry suggested they start at the top deck and work their way down. Dressing in shorts and comfortable shoes, Harry grabbed his cane and announced his readiness.

The view from the top of the ship was amazing. They stood for a long time just staring out to sea. Finally tugging on Harry's hand, Ginny encouraged him to move on. By paying attention to signs, they avoided corridors that held only passenger cabins. They found other, smaller shops that sold small necessities and others that offered drinks and snack foods. On deck eleven they found a souvenir shop where Ginny spotted a small wooden ship that she insisted they buy for Teddy. It was solidly constructed and they could easily give it a bright cheerful color when they got home.

It was by coincidence that they ended up in the area of the ship catering to the wizard community. It wasn't obvious, by any means. The area wasn't barred from muggles so things looked generally the same. Here and there, however, Ginny and Harry saw indications. Things visible to the two of them were totally ignored by other people. Spells and enchantments hid things from muggle eyes.

Like elsewhere, small shops were found. Only here and there, magical items could be seen. A display of wands looked to muggles like decorative sticks. On a high shelf Ginny spotted books that would be of interest to wizards and witches but the titles read differently whenever a muggle glanced at them. Harry hustled her out of the shop when he caught a glimpse of his own face on display near copies of Ron's book. He didn't want to be recognized terribly much.

Continuing on they passed a door, which to muggle eyes read 'maintenance' but Harry and Ginny saw the words 'Quidditch Club'. Intrigued, they entered only after ensuring no muggles were nearby as the sign warned. The room beyond was filled with broomsticks and a wizard sat behind the desk.

"Hello. How may I help you? Wanting to rent a broom?" He cheerfully inquired.

Harry had to ask, "But how is it possible to fly on board a ship?" He paused. "Sorry but we saw the sign on the door and were curious."

"Ah. Well, one doesn't fly on the ship itself but above it." The wizard explained.

"But don't the muggles see?" Ginny asked.

"Rarely." Came the answer. "You see we use the disillusion charm to disguise you. One blends in with the sky above the ship. We encourage our guests to fly high enough, also, so even the motion of flying about isn't noticed."

"Do you ever have enough customers to get up a game?" Harry inquired.

"Had an international team on board once. But generally, no, not enough wizards or witches on board want to go to the trouble." The wizard described. "Have all the balls, they have been bewitched to keep to a certain altitude and in the vicinity of the ship. Most customers just fly around."

Harry turned to Ginny. "That sounds like fun. I want to take a broom up. It has been a long time since I've flown."

Ginny was game. After all, she'd been on the quidditch team at Hogwarts her fifth year. "How do we get to the proper altitude without alarming the muggles?"

The wizard encouraged them to pick out a broom as he explained. "You will ascend through one of the large vents. Return through there, too. Now, all brooms are enchanted with safety features. They will not allow you to fly beyond sight of the ship and it gives you a jerk if you fly too low, to the ship or the water. One final thing, if you take a dunking, we do have an emergency team on standby. The brooms let us know if they lose their passengers."

"Want any of the balls, Ginny?" Harry asked his wife.

"Hmm." She considered. "Just the snitch I think. No point in the quaffle as there's just the two of us. And we can definitely do without the bludgers."

"Good point." He agreed.

The wizard disillusioned the both of them. Broomsticks in hand, they were led into another room with no ceiling. Harry and Ginny looked up and saw open air. "Do you think you could hold on to my cane for me?" Harry asked.

"Certainly." He waited until Harry had carefully mounted his broom before trading the snitch for the cane. "Have an enjoyable time. You'll recognize which vent to return to when you are ready to come in."

"Thank you." Ginny replied. Kicking off, she rose straight up until she cleared the vent top. Harry waited until she was clear then followed.

Immediately, Harry felt exhilarated. The moment he cleared the vent he shot into the sky. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt to fly. Apparently Ginny felt the same way for she was zooming around and performing aerial loops. For many minutes they did nothing but fly about. High above the ship they met in mid-air. "Ready for me to release the snitch?" Harry asked his wife.

"Go ahead." She replied.

Harry pulled the tiny golden ball out of his pocket and opened his palm. Slowly stirring, its tiny wings began to flutter until their motion was too rapid to see. It suddenly darted off Harry's hand and zoomed away. Giving it a few moments head start, he and Ginny then took off in pursuit.

While his wife had played seeker occasionally it became rapidly clear why Harry had been the youngest seeker in a century at Hogwarts. It only took him a few minutes to spot the snitch, one more and he'd captured it. Over and over it was released. Harry did not hog the captures. Ginny caught it several times as well even though she suspected Harry had let her.

They spent an enjoyable two hours flying above the ocean liner. When the sun went behind some clouds it became cold at their altitude so decided to go in. Carefully descending through the vent, they were met by the wizard who handed Harry his cane as soon as he landed.

"Have a good time?" The wizard asked them.

"Terrific, thank you. Hadn't been on a broom in nearly two years." Harry said cheerfully.

"I think we wore your snitch out." Ginny commented, handing over the small ball.

"No matter. Have plenty more." The wizard escorted them to the door. "Feel free to come back."

"Thanks again." Looking out, Harry led Ginny into the corridor when the coast was clear.

"Harry, I'm hungry." Ginny announced.

As if waking up, Harry's stomach suddenly growled at him. "So am I. Let's go try one of the restaurants."


	14. Part 14

After a light repast of soup and sandwiches, Harry suggested he teach Ginny what he knew of billiards. She was amenable so they found their way back to that area of the ship. Only half the tables were in use so were assigned an available one. Partly from memory and partly from observing their neighbors, Harry set up for the beginning shot.

Choosing sticks, Harry explained what happened first and positioned the cue ball. Showing Ginny how to hold the stick and the motion one made with it, Harry proceeded to hit the cue ball smack into the others and they scattered around the table.

"What now, Harry?"

"Well, none of the colored balls dropped into the baskets." He indicated where he meant. "Now we take turns trying to hit them into the baskets by using the white one."

"Can I move the white one?" She asked.

"No, one must play from where it is sitting." He explained. Studying the table, he gave her a tip. "See the green stripe ball? It is at a good angle between the hole and the cue ball. Try there first."

Ginny held her stick down as her husband had shown her. Looking carefully, she adjusted the angle before pulling the stick back and then pushing it forward to hit the white ball. It flew forward and hit the green ball, which shot ahead. Instead of going in the basket it hit the edge of the hole and rolled off in another direction.

"Oh! So close. Did you see, Harry? It almost went in." Ginny cried.

"It was a good try, love." He replied. "Now I have to find a good shot." He attempted sinking a yellow ball but failed. The rebound left Ginny with a good shot for a blue ball. Hers went in although the white one went in too.

"Oops. That's not supposed to happen is it?" She inquired.

"No, but doesn't matter. You get the idea." Harry assured her. "Your shot went in so you should take another turn." He retrieved the white ball from the basket. "Position the cue ball behind this point then shoot again."

Since the both of them were inexperienced, it took them an hour to clear all the balls from the table. Handing her husband his cane, which Harry had laid aside, Ginny held his other hand as they left the billiards room.

It was mid-afternoon and extremely hot on deck. Wanting to cool off, they changed into swim attire and decided to brave the pool. Leaving their wands in their suite seemed the wisest course so they only had to leave their sandals and Harry's glasses and cane on a lounge chair. There was barely room to move with all the muggles splashing about. Hugging the side of the pool, Ginny and Harry went midway then dunked their heads into the refreshing water.

Not talking, preferring to listen to the muggles around them, Harry and Ginny didn't move far from their spot. People came and went from the pool. At one point, their area cleared so Harry swam across to the other side but, before he could swim back, the area filled up again. Shrugging to his wife, he began to walk across, dodging muggles that moved into his path. He had to stop abruptly twice which nearly sent him under.

"Let's get out of here, Ginny." Harry said once he reached her side. He wore a pained look on his face. Seeing her concern, he confessed. "I've twisted my leg trying to avoid people."

"Oh, Harry." She sighed worriedly. By hanging on to the side of the pool and his wife's arm, Harry made it to the shallow end where he stood and waited for Ginny to get his cane. One step at a time they moved away from the pool. Although he gave no obvious indication, Ginny knew through their connected wedding bands that Harry was in considerable pain. And out in public like they were among muggles, even if they had had their wands, she couldn't help him.

"I've got to sit, Ginny." Harry murmured as they neared the exit so she helped him into a chair. His knee was puffy as it began to swell. Walking any further would only aggravate the problem.

"Harry, tell me how to use a telephone." Ginny told her husband.

"Why?"

"I am going to get help. That number, 9999." She reminded him of the special number only wizards on board would use.

"You just pick up the handset, the part you hold to your ear, then push the numbers." He explained.

Looking around, Ginny did not see a phone thing nearby. "I think I have to go back to our suite. I'll be as fast as I can." She kissed him on his forehead then ran off. Harry watched her go then closed his eyes in his effort to fight the pain.

In their room Ginny picked up the phone and held it like she'd seen Harry do once or twice in the past. She heard a buzzing sound that disappeared as she pushed the buttons.

Nearly instantly a voice came into Ginny's ear. "Magical assistance. How may I serve you?"

Gulping nervously she spoke. "My husband needs help at one of the pools."

"What sort of assistance?"

"He has wrenched his leg. I can't transfigure his cane into crutches with all the muggles about. I need help getting him back to our suite." Ginny explained.

"Can you describe which pool? And you'll need to point him out to us."

"The pool is outdoors. It isn't the one with the waterfall." She responded.

"Oh, the auxiliary pool. Very well, describe yourself, ma'am, so we can identify you."

"I have long red hair in a braid. I will be next to my husband on the outer area of the pool." She answered.

"Someone will meet you there in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Ginny replaced the phone and hurried out to return to her husband.

Harry was holding his leg as if to stem pain from reaching farther. "Someone is coming." She reported as she bent over him.

He didn't respond beyond glancing up at her. Within moments a ship employee arrived from a hall pushing a wheelchair. "Hello, how are we doing? Let's get you in the chair, all right?" With gentle strength, the man got Harry positioned with his feet on the supports. Waiting until they were away from the crowds, the man introduced himself. "I am Troy. Do you need to see the healer?"

Although Ginny would have said yes, Harry spoke before she could. "Not necessary. I just twisted an old injury. If you could see us to our suite, I'd appreciate it."

"If you're sure." The man, the wizard returned. "Be happy to."

In their suite, Troy helped Harry onto the couch. "I am an apprentice healer. Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Potter?"

Distracted from the pain in his leg, Harry met the man's eyes. "How'd you know my name?"

Troy smiled. "Not many people, wizard or muggle, have a scar like that on their forehead." He gestured towards Harry's head who promptly reached up and confirmed his bangs were plastered onto the top of his head.

"Oh." Harry winced as he shifted on the couch.

"We have salve I massage into his leg when it acts up." Ginny told the wizard. "Thanks for offering but I imagine if he stays off the leg for the rest of today it will be better by morning." She knew Harry would be upset if she insisted he be examined officially.

Ginny escorted Troy to the door and held it open as he pushed the wheelchair through. "Hope you're better. Good day to you."

Nipping into the bathroom, Ginny returned with the jar of salve. "So much for the pool." She commented as she set to work.

Harry didn't reply but grimaced as she began to massage his leg. Luckily the salve took affect quickly which lightened his mood proportionately. "That's better already."

"Good. Must not have twisted it that badly, then." Ginny returned. Wiping her hands on a towel, she elevated his leg with a pillow. "Best keep it up for a while to be safe."

Harry held his hand out to her and she sat on the edge of the couch with him. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

Harry looked guilty. "I only swam across the pool to show off."

Ginny grinned. "Did you? My poor love, you are a fool if you think you need to impress me."

He looked embarrassed. "All those muggle men looked so much stronger than me. I don't know. I didn't want you to be looking at them."

"As if I would! Harry Potter, you know me better than that!" His wife shook her head at him. She then leaned towards him and kissed him, which he returned in full measure. Kissing a bit more, Ginny eventually pulled away. "So now what do we do?"

"Why don't you turn on the telly? We can see what the muggles would watch if they were stuck in their cabins." Harry suggested.

Later in the evening when both of them were getting hungry, Ginny allowed her husband to transfigure his cane into a pair of crutches so they might venture out to one of the restaurants. In that amount of time on his feet, Harry's leg began to ache which he freely admitted. On their return, Ginny ran him a hot bath in the large tub and assisted him getting in the water.

"This feels good." Harry murmured. He smiled at his wife. "Not as nice as the heated pool, however."

"At least you won't have to walk back to the suite this way." She responded. In conversing while he soaked they agreed they would avoid the pools for the remainder of the trip, to be safe even the heated one. Once the water began to cool in the tub, Ginny helped her husband out then gave him a bit of privacy in the bathroom.

Before sleeping Harry received another massage. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep with his leg in an elevated position so Ginny allowed him to try their normal position. After several kisses she turned her back to him and scooted against his body and Harry hugged her to him. Very soon they grew drowsy and fell asleep.

The sky over the ocean was still full of stars when Harry awoke. It had nothing to do with his leg, which felt much better, but he was suddenly wide-awake. Sitting up, He quietly reached for his crutches and went to the bathroom then out into the living room. Looking around for something to do, Harry went out to the balcony and was astonished by the amount of stars that surrounded the ship horizon to horizon.

Sitting in a chair he sat mesmerized by the constellations and amused himself by naming all that he recognized. The sky was just beginning to lighten when Harry felt the presence of his wife. She, too, seemed amazed by the amount of stars. He quietly drew her onto his lap and together they watched as the stars faded and the sky begin to brighten.

After showering, Harry agreed to use the crutches for the day. They went to eat breakfast then sat out on deck soaking in the morning sun. Harry idly mentioned being curious about the mechanics of the ship itself and wondered if they gave tours of the inner workings. A passing steward overheard him and was able to confirm that informative tours did take place upon request. He and Ginny were advised to talk to the cruise director. Unfortunately they soon discovered such tours involved a great deal of stair climbing and tight corridors which left Harry unable to participate. Even with his cane he'd not be able to negotiate the areas, it was explained.

Understanding but disappointed, Harry and Ginny returned to their suite to discuss their activity options. "Maybe we should investigate the wizarding activities." Harry grudgingly suggested. "There may be more than flying brooms for us to do."

"You sure, Harry?" Ginny knew he would rather avoid the usual attention he generated.

He shrugged. "None of the muggle activities are that interesting, are they?"

"No. The pools would be nice if they weren't so crowded." Ginny would have continued but there was a knock on the door. She went to answer, Harry watching curiously.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. Remember me? I'm Troy, I helped you and your husband yesterday." The healer said from the hall. Another gentleman stood behind Troy.

"Yes, of course. Won't you come in?" Ginny stepped aside to allow them to enter then closed the door. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"On the contrary, we've come to help you. This is James." Troy introduced his friend. "Through the wizard grapevine amongst the employees he learned you both were denied a tour of the ship because you, Mr. Potter wouldn't be able to negotiate the stairs."

"The muggle cruise director insisted it was policy." Harry responded, wondering where this was leading.

"Would be if you were a muggle, sir." James spoke for the first time. "I overheard part of your conversation and Troy and I thought we'd offer you and your wife a private tour."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked with real interest. "I would find it intriguing to see areas of the ship one doesn't think to see, the engine room for example."

"Oh, it can be done." James assured him. "Just takes a bit of planning."

"Forgive my manners. Please sit down." Ginny insisted.

"I am assuming you use a spell for stairs generally?" Troy asked Harry.

"Of course. _Verticorpus_ with an angled sweep of my wand." Harry described.

"Would you be willing to do the tour at night?" James inquired. "It would be easier then, fewer muggle employees to worry about."

Harry glanced at his wife and she nodded. "That would be fine with us." He answered.

"Good. I think I could get things arranged for tonight. I get off my usual shift at 11:30. I know Troy here wants to join us. Shall we meet you here at your suite around midnight?" James asked.

"Sounds good." Harry replied happily. "Thank you for thinking of us."

"No problem." James stood, his friend Troy followed suit. "See you later."

"Go ahead, James. I need a word with the Potters." Troy told his friend. When he was gone, Troy spoke to Harry. "How's the leg?"

"Better, thanks. I should have known better than to get into a crowded pool." Harry explained. "I was forced to move too quickly to avoid some muggles and twisted it. If I'll be able to use magic for the tour I will probably transfigure the crutches back to my usual cane. Less cumbersome when I levitate."

"Are you aware there is a private pool below decks that magical guests utilize?" Troy told them. "It isn't generally advertised but we wizards have put spells around the area to discourage the muggles from using it. Only a handful of people are ever there at one time."

"I wouldn't mind it being below decks." Ginny responded with interest. "Is there a heated pool as well?"

"A very small one, yes." Troy answered.

"So only wizards use this pool?" Harry wanted confirmation before he'd even consider checking it out.

"Not even many wizards." Troy assured him. "They generally prefer being up in the sunshine."

Ginny looked at her husband. "Can we check it out, Harry?"

"I suppose we could. Where do we find this pool?" He asked Troy.

"Deck 15, section 7." He described. "The sign says 'closed for repair' but it is added insurance to the anti-muggle charm. Also, I suggest using _muffliato_ once you are inside."

"Thank you so much." Ginny said cheerfully as she saw him to the door.

"Not at all. See you for the tour tonight." The healer left.

"Oh, Harry, there is a pool we can use!" Ginny bounced onto the chair near him. He smiled at her exuberance.

"I would like some lunch first, if you don't mind love."

"Oh, you and your stomach. Reminds me of Ron sometimes." She growled playfully at him causing Harry to laugh. "Come on then, let's get you fed." Ginny stood and offered Harry an arm.

Taking it and bracing on the arm of his chair, Harry got to his feet and accepted the crutches from his wife. He looked at them in speculation. "Can I change them back yet?" He asked her.

Ginny considered, tilting her head. "Why don't you walk with them instead? That way you ease back into things. I realize you'll need the cane for the tour tonight and I won't object to that."

Harry sighed but with a smile. "Okay, love. It's a fair compromise."

"Want to try that French restaurant?" Ginny inquired as she held the door for Harry.

"If it's not too busy." He replied.

It was just coming on noon so the restaurant wasn't terribly busy yet. Once Harry was seated the hostess took his crutches away so other customers wouldn't trip over them. After they had ordered, he and Ginny talked about their scheduled arrival in New York three days hence.

"We will have several days to make our way to Salem, Massachusetts." Ginny commented. "We will need to find transportation since we don't know any coordinates to . . . arrive the normal way." She quickly changed her wording as the waiter brought them some water.

"I am wondering if we shouldn't ask advice from the people on board the ship. They will probably know. Or, at least, know who to ask once we arrive." Harry replied.

"I thought you wanted to stay incognito?" She asked.

"A little late for that, I suspect." Harry explained. "Troy knows who I am. This James now too. There was also the wizard who rented us the brooms. He may have recognized me."

"So you're giving up on privacy?" Ginny inquired.

"It's only a few more days. At least we'll be able to enjoy a pool among our own kind, use a wand if we need to." Harry admitted.

"We can still hope you aren't pestered. Surely the other witches and wizards are on vacation the same as we are. They might realize you don't want to be bothered." Ginny reasoned.

Harry withheld comment as their meal arrived. He sampled the main course before replying. "I can hope. But I suppose I can be gracious if people wish to speak to me."

"Ah, the epitome of the hero!" She cracked with a grin. Harry snorted and began to eat in earnest.

Following the meal they took a stroll to allow for digestion. In their suite Harry was silly and snapped a towel at his bride as she donned her swimming attire. "Harry!" She squealed. He smiled and repeated the maneuver. The third time she was ready and grabbed the end of the towel and Harry pulled her towards him for a kiss. He finally released her so she could braid her long hair.

When they were ready they headed to deck 15. In section 7 they soon found the door to the pool. There was indeed a sign that read 'closed for repair'. They entered and discovered a nicely sized space with the pool in the center. Only two other people were in the room and they nodded pleasantly to Harry and Ginny. Removing their covers and sandals, they tucked their wands and Harry's glasses into his sandal. Propping the crutches against the wall, Ginny offered her arm to her husband until they reached the rail for the steps.

Walking towards the deeper end they got to the point where they had to tread water at which point Ginny started to swim back and forth with Harry not far behind. After several laps they met at the side of the pool with happy smiles. "It is so nice to have room to actually swim." Ginny commented.

"Yes." Harry agreed. "I am glad we found out about this pool."

"Been up in the crowds of muggles, then?" The other witch said from nearby. Her wizard companion was behind her.

"We have. They're impossible." Ginny replied.

The wizard was looking at Harry intently. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am." Harry said with a small smile.

The wizard turned to the witch. "Do you realize we are speaking with Harry Potter?"

"No way! Really?" The witch took a closer look at Ginny's husband. "So you are. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter. We are Tom and Georgina Wood."

"A pleasure." Harry responded politely. "And this is my wife, Ginny."

"Never thought to see you in person." Tom announced. "That scar really does look like lightning."

Harry shrugged. "Excuse me but I intend to do a few more laps." He turned his back and began to swim for a bit longer. Ginny murmured a few polite words and joined him.

"They're gone." Harry's wife stated after about ten minute's steady swimming.

Not until he reached an edge of the pool did Harry pause and turn to her. "What?" He squinted to spot where his wife was speaking.

She waved her arm to help him out. "I said they're gone. You can take a breather if you want." She swam to his side.

"But it is fun to swim. Haven't done it in ages." Harry replied.

"I can tell you are enjoying it, love." Ginny indicated her ring. "Just don't overdo, okay?"

"I won't." He assured her, giving her a loving kiss. Harry flipped and did more laps. Ginny did a few more before getting out to investigate the tiny heated pool.

Being curious, she pushed a button and the water began to churn. "Oh! So that is how to get it started."

"What are you doing, love?" Harry hung on the pool ledge. He couldn't see what she was up to without his glasses.

Ginny faced him. "I've figured out how to make the heated pool bubble up."

He grinned. "Come help me out and we can try it." She did and soon they were sinking into the hot water.

"The bubbles tickle my skin." Ginny commented in amusement.

Harry sighed in pleasure. The heat felt good after the cooler pool. There was no room for much in this tiny space but he didn't mind. He sank to his neck to warm his upper body then decided to hold his wife. As they were the only people present, they indulged themselves by snogging for a while. Later, Harry slipped back into the bigger pool and splashed about again. Ginny stayed out and dried off. She then helped her husband out and handed him his crutches.

In their suite they took a nap together and did not awaken until 8 o'clock. They showered and Harry combed his wife's hair much to her enjoyment. Putting on fresh clothing, they left their room to seek a late supper. They lingered after their meal sipping tea. Harry held Ginny's hand feeling content. Eventually they got up and strolled along the deck, looking out on the endless ocean. After a bit they went back to the suite to wait for the time of their tour.

Shortly past 11:45 Troy and James arrived and the four of them went to the lower decks. Along the way to the engine room they passed through the ships laundry. A dozen giant machines spun about filled with linens from the hundreds of passenger cabins. It was very humid in the air and Ginny was glad to move out of the area.

James turned to them. "This next area is the ship's storehouses. Mr. Potter, you'll need your wand for a lot of stairs."

"I'll be ready." Harry assured him. The storehouses didn't hold only massive amounts of food. There were areas of excess furniture and kitchenwares. Janitorial chemicals filled one giant room. Up steps and down them, James led Harry and Ginny through a multitude of storage areas.

After over an hour they paused to rest. "Holding up all right?" Troy, with his healer instincts, asked Harry but included Ginny in the inquiry.

"Fine, thanks. It is incredible a ship must carry so much." Harry answered.

"It's like a small city with a variety of shops." Ginny commented.

"Has to be." James stated. "Has to be able to survive alone out on the ocean. The ship has a fully functioning hospital as well. Small, but capable of even surgery."

"I sincerely hope that isn't necessary very often." Ginny shivered.

"Not often." Troy responded. "Mostly cuts and bruises, sunburn and the upset stomach. The senior healer and I have our own smaller area. Not that we are needed very often."

"It is reassuring to know we wouldn't have to rely on muggle remedies." Harry said.

"Most of what they do is similar but we, of course, have the advantage of magic." Troy returned.

"Ready to shove on?" James inquired. "Engine room is next."

The group cheerfully moved on. The engine room was gigantic. Huge electric turbines hummed and steam hissed from the occasional pipe. Harry paused to study the enormous motor that turned the main propeller shaft. Laughing, he turned to Ginny. "Can you imagine your father's face if he saw this motor?"

Ginny snorted and fell into a fit of the giggles. Troy and James watched them in puzzlement. Harry explained. "Ginny's dad has a fascination with muggle machines. In particular electric motors."

"He would be in heaven to see a motor this large." Ginny added.

"Tell you what," Troy began, pulling his wand out of a pocket and giving it a wave. "Let's get a photo of both of you in front of it, shall we?" A camera popped into his hands.

Harry and Ginny stood to either side of the huge motor and waved to the camera as Troy snapped the shot. "I'll get this prepared and get it to you before we make port."

"Thank you. My dad will love it." Ginny said to him.

Heading up once again, James pointed out a few things he thought might interest them but, for the most part, they conversed about random things. "Can I ask you a question, Mr. Potter?" James began tentatively.

"You can call me Harry, you know." He responded as he used his spell to ascend the stairs. "What did you want to know?"

"I don't mean to be nosy but, now that I have met you, I do wonder. You are so very young. How is it possible you were able to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"And is that battle how you injured your leg?" Troy added curiously.

Harry sighed. "You would be surprised what you can do when you haven't any other choice. Voldemort destroyed my family, killed my friends. It's been said it was my destiny to fight him and I guess they were right." Harry shrugged. "He certainly went to great lengths to try and kill me. I couldn't run away and allow him to destroy everything I cared about."

"And your leg?" Troy reminded Harry as they came into the main part of the ship.

"It wasn't the battle with Voldemort. I was caught in a _fiend fyre_ trap a few months later, left by death eaters." Harry said it calmly but Ginny felt the spike in his emotions. She squeezed his hand and felt him return the pressure.

"_Fiend fyre_! Curse injuries are a nasty lot." Troy said sadly. "You do well to walk as good as you do, I'd say."

"That's kind of you to say. I want to thank you for taking the time, both of you, to give us this tour." Harry said politely. "I wouldn't have been able to, without using magic."

"You're quite welcome." James replied. "Can you find your way back to your suite from here? We could escort you."

Harry recognized his surroundings. "I can find our way, thanks again. Good night."

"Night." The two wizards left them.

Harry was restless the remainder of the night. He hadn't talked about Voldemort in several months. It brought many memories to the surface and, as a result, had a bad dream that Ginny had to shake him out of. He lay awake a long time after his wife fell back asleep. When he did finally sleep, it was an uneasy one. Only after the sun had risen did he fall into a deeper sleep state.

His growling stomach was what finally woke Harry up the next day. It was hard for him to tell the time because the windows were tightly shuttered, making it dark in the bedroom. Sitting up he fumbled for his glasses.

Being sensible, Harry used his cane to walk into the bathroom. He showered then, back in the bedroom, he opened the window shutters. He immediately saw that it was gray and dreary outside. Dressing, Harry went to find his wife.

Ginny was in the next room studying a map of the United States. She looked up when she heard the door opening. "Hello, love." She happily received Harry's kiss when he reached her side.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Past two in the afternoon." Ginny replied as Harry wandered to the balcony doors to look out at the stormy weather. "It's been raining since I got up around eleven."

"This will drive everyone inside. Hallways will be crowded, restaurants too." Harry commented. He turned to Ginny. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. I am getting hungry. If you hadn't gotten up I would have gone to find something." Ginny stood after folding up her map. "Shall we get something now?"

"Yes. I am hungry. Was what woke me up." Harry had moved to the door and held it for his wife. Going down to the restaurants, they chose one and went inside. As they ate they listened to the neighboring table which had children sitting with their parents.

"Dad, can we go watch the magic show again?" One boy asked.

"Bobby, we've seen him. I want to go to the arcade." The boy's sister put in.

"But the magician is more interesting." Bobby argued.

"Susan," The father spoke. "The arcade will be packed because of the rain. We'll go see the magic show. Hopefully the rain will clear and we'll be able to go to the pool later."

The family got up and left. "Magic show?" Ginny repeated. "Do you suppose they were talking about some muggle doing tricks?"

"Most likely." Harry agreed. "George sells some muggle tricks in the shop. I imagine this person does more sophisticated stuff."

"Can we go and see? I'd find it interesting to see what muggles consider magic." Ginny asked her husband.

"Okay. We can find out when the next show is after we're done eating."

By asking one of the ship's employees they discovered where the magician performed. The next show was in twenty minutes. Harry and Ginny walked around for a bit and entered when it was time. Several other passengers came in with them. Harry and Ginny chose to sit in back.

The magician came out dressed in a fancy tuxedo. He welcomed them and went into his act. Although obviously only tricks designed to fool one's eyes, nevertheless they were well done. Harry and Ginny found themselves fascinated. They whispered comments to one another between tricks, comparing how the magician did it and how a real wizard would perform the same trick.

"That's simple transfiguration for us." Ginny whispered after she saw the magician change a rabbit into a bird. The magician needed to cover the animal in which to facilitate the change. "Not my strongest subject but I could do that."

Harry grinned at his wife. All the magical tricks they had seen required additional steps or equipment to conceal how it was done. "Look at that, even his wand looks fake."

The show lasted forty minutes. The grand finale was impressive. In a puff of smoke the magician disappeared only to reappear several feet away. "Now that was impressive." Ginny stated. "Almost like he apparated."

They waited until the crowd dispersed before standing. Listening to the comments of the people passing them made Harry realize they weren't the only ones to see how fake the tricks had appeared. The children, however, were enthralled. As he and Ginny finally stood Harry spoke. "I think that most muggles would not be able to recognize real magic if they saw it. It's shows like this that create the disbelief. They are shown cheap tricks and assume anything else is the same."

"Probably a good thing that is so." She replied. "Think of the resentment if they found that some humans can use magic, real magic. It is what caused the fear and panic back in the 17th century. It is one of the things we'll learn about this summer."

The rest of the day stretched ahead of them. For muggles the ship provided a multitude of activities, but Harry and Ginny found them uninteresting. They spent an hour playing billiards and during the supper hour went back to deck 15 to the pool.

More witches and wizards were there this time but, still, it wasn't near as crowded as the muggle pools. Hooking his cane over a chair, Harry placed his glasses with their wands and allowed Ginny to guide him into the pool braced on her arm.

There was room down the center of the pool for those wanting to swim laps and Harry did though he watched out for his neighbors. After a dozen laps he joined Ginny at the side of the pool. "Fun?" She asked.

"Yes. I like being able to move freely. I can't out of the water what with my cane." Harry explained.

"Hopefully, you'll get back to where you were, love. You must be patient." Ginny consoled him.

Harry sighed. "I know, I know. But do you know what I miss? Running. Just for fun, to run."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Well, I'll be glad if you eventually walk without your cane again. We can think about running then."

"As long as you don't make me run after you, I'll try to be patient." Harry smiled as his wife wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"You caught me a long time ago." She whispered. Regardless of the people around them, they snogged for a bit then remained in an embrace. Harry was nuzzling Ginny's neck when she overheard a neighboring conversation. The only reason she paid any attention was she'd heard Harry's name mentioned.

"Read it for yourself, I tell you." A wizard was telling another. "They sell copies of the book upstairs. The author was there through it all."

"He must be exaggerating. How can youngsters still at Hogwarts manage against death eaters?" The other maintained. "This Weasley fellow must have talked it up to sell books."

Harry realized his wife's attention had shifted but wasn't prepared for the anger he sensed through their wedding bands. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard the name 'Weasley'.

"Excuse me." Ginny said, interrupting the conversation of the two wizards. She stared hard at the doubting man. "The author of the book you are discussing told the truth. He did not embellish anything."

Startled to be lectured by a total stranger but not too polite to argue with a beautiful witch, the wizard asked, "How could you believe it, though? The tale is fantastic."

"Ronald Weasley happens to be my brother." Ginny replied firmly. "All the things he claimed to happen, did."

"Were you a witness to any of the events? Or did your brother tell you these same stories?"

Harry lifted his head. Thus far he'd kept his back to the other wizards. He remained still as Ginny responded. "I witnessed some of it." She spoke in a sad voice. Harry knew she was thinking of Fred.

"Some of it might be true but no one could have done it all." The doubting wizard stated in disbelief.

"Don't let them call your best friend a liar." Ginny whispered to her husband.

Harry agreed. "The book is an accurate portrayal of events. I should know." He turned to face an audience as others present had begun listening to the argument. Harry deliberately pushed his bangs off his forehead so all could see his scar. "I lived the events in Ron's book."

"Harry Potter?" Many voices exclaimed.

"I thought he wore glasses?"

"His scar does look like lightning."

"Be rather silly to wear glasses in a pool, don't you think?" Harry replied to one of the comments. He looked at the original two wizards. "Your friend suggested you read the book. If you want the truth I would agree. My friend did not write falsehoods. It is an accurate account of, well, of my life. Excuse us please." Harry moved determinedly along the edge of the pool and slowly stepped out.

Ginny hurried to support him back to his cane. Glad to put his glasses on, Harry looked back once before leaving the area. Most eyes were still on him when the door shut behind them.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny said softly as they walked to the elevator.

"I understand. I wouldn't have let them malign Ron either." Harry replied calmly.

On their way back to their suite, Harry ordered a pizza from a restaurant and asked for it to be delivered to the room. While he showered Ginny ran to a shop and purchased some drinks. She made it back in time to pay for the pizza. Luckily, Harry had taught her how to handle the muggle money.

They spent the remainder of the evening in the suite even though the possibility of encountering anyone from the pool was remote. Harry felt exposed nonetheless. Ginny felt guilty for events so was glad to stay in.

The next day dawned sunny. Determined not to let their last day at sea go to waste, Ginny dragged Harry to the Quidditch Club again where they rented brooms and spent several enjoyable hours flitting around the sky. Sun-burnt but happy, they ate lunch in the main dining hall where they learned of the formal ball planned for that evening.

"Do you wish to attend, love?" Harry asked his wife.

"I'd like to. But if you don't I will understand. It will be a horrible crush of people." Ginny answered. "Plus I don't want you to strain your leg again so soon."

"We could go for the meal. Surely a few dances won't hurt, if we choose slow ones. Personally, I would like to see you in your dress with your own face above it." Harry referred back to the Valentine's Ball at Hogwarts. That event had been, while enjoyable, different because Ginny had been under the disguise of a polyjuice potion.

Ginny smiled. "And does this mean I'd get to see you in that muggle tuxedo?"

"I'd look strange in my dress robes." Harry responded with an answering smile.

They continued to discuss the ball while they headed off to play a round of billiards. Having gotten the general idea before, they each performed better this game. Afterward, they returned to the suite to check their dressy clothes for wrinkles. Then they each worked quietly to prepare for the evening's festivities. Until Ginny emerged from the bathroom Harry was content with the quiet. Their connected wedding rings communicated how each of them felt but the sight of his wife drove him to speech. "God! You are so beautiful!" He cried softly.

Ginny smiled, very pleased by her husband's reaction. She did a little pirouette to show off her gown. She had worn it before but she loved the dress she had chosen for their wedding photo. "My, but don't you look dashing." Ginny said as she studied her husband. "This tuxedo is almost better than your dress robes."

"You think so?" Harry asked as he turned back to the mirror to complete tying the bow under his chin.

"Yes, I do." Ginny approached him from behind. "The tuxedo shows off your bum." She squeezed his buttocks as she spoke.

"Ginny!" Harry danced away for she had startled him. His wife laughed with delight then came to help him adjust his bow.

"There you are." She sweetly smiled at him. "I had an idea. Why don't you transfigure your cane to black with a white handle? I saw something similar on the television the other morning. It will complete your look."

"Think so?" Harry shrugged and pulled out his wand and tapped the cane. Instantly the length turned a shiny, lacquered black while the handle went glossy white. Raising his eyebrows at his wife, Harry waited for her opinion.

"Ooh! That looks good. Looks very sophisticated." Ginny enthused.

With another wave of his wand Harry produced a corsage, which he presented to his wife with a flourish.

"Oh, it is beautiful. Thank you." Ginny kissed him on his cheek. She had him attach it to her shoulder strap and then they were ready to go.

Joining the throng of muggles all going the same direction, Ginny held Harry's arm as they walked along. Noticing several men looking at her beauty made Harry very proud to be her husband. Never once did he see that quite a number of the women looked at him with admiration. Ginny did and nodded to those who met her eyes when they saw her watching.

They were seated and the meal brought to them. After four courses they were herded into a gigantic ballroom with everyone else. Music started from a stage at the end of the room and many people began to dance. Having agreed to only a few slow dances, Harry pulled Ginny to a side table where they watched the other dancers while waiting for a change in tempo.

When an old fashioned waltz was struck, many younger couples retired for drinks but Harry and Ginny joined those who remained and waited for others to come onto the dance floor. A waltz was a very romantic dance and Harry had learned it years ago for the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament 4th year. It seemed much easier now than it had then. He wondered if it was because he had matured or if it was that he had Ginny in his arms. They fit together somehow.

Harry enjoyed swinging his wife around. He paid no heed to anything but her. When the waltz ended they both were shocked to discover they were the center of attention. The other dancers had moved back to observe the two young lovers swing around the floor. Polite applause broke out as Ginny and Harry walked back to their table.

Another dance began and the floor filled up again. A waiter came by and gave them some ice water, which they sipped as they watched around them. An older muggle couple came up to them and spoke. "I just want to say I think it is marvelous that some young people appreciate the older dances. Seeing the two of you waltz reminded me of Tilly and I when we were young." The old man commented.

"Thank you." Harry replied with a smile and watched as the old couple went off in another direction. Ginny shared a grin with her husband and they held hands until another slow dance was called. Harry escorted his wife back on to the dance floor and held her close. The following dance was another waltz so they remained on the floor. Near the end Harry's leg gave the tiniest wobble so he danced Ginny in the direction of their table. "I think I'm done, love." Harry admitted before they sat. "Do you want to stay and enjoy the music?"

His wife considered for a moment. "No, I think I'd rather get out of the crowd." She answered. As she was closer, Ginny handed Harry his cane. Reassured by its support, he led his wife from the ballroom.

On the way out they passed the same old couple who recognized them. "Would you look at that. The same young man who danced so divinely earlier must walk with a cane." Tilly remarked to her husband. "I can see a slight limp. It is so sad. He is extremely young."

Harry and Ginny walked outside along the railing, appreciating the cool ocean breeze. They talked of the next day when the ship was scheduled to arrive in New York. By afternoon, he and Ginny would step foot in the United States of America.

They did not stay out long. Although the cane helped, Harry thought he should get off his leg. In their suite he changed into pajamas and stretched out on the bed at his wife's insistence. She puttered around hanging up her dress and his tuxedo. Then she used her wand to refresh them so they could be packed the following morning.

"It won't take long to pack. We've kept our clothes fresh and nicely folded each day." Ginny commented as she turned out the lights and climbed in beside Harry. "Do you need a massage?" She asked, looking back at him as she settled into their favorite spoon position.

"No, I'm fine. Was good that we stopped when we did." Harry replied, pulling her against him. "Your good sense must be rubbing off on me."

Ginny chuckled. "I could wish." She murmured. "Night, Harry."

"Good night, love."

North America was visible in the distance. Harry and Ginny both were drawn out to the balcony repeatedly the next morning as they packed the trunk. When all was ready they gave up and both sat and watched as land drew nearer. Perhaps an hour remained when a knock sounded at the door. It was Troy.

"Hello. Didn't want to let you go without saying goodbye." He began. "I also have your photo of the motor."

"Oh, thank you. Please come in." Ginny stepped aside.

"Thank you." Troy shook hands with Harry then handed over an envelope. Setting the cane aside he pulled out the photograph and held it so he and Ginny could look at it together. There they both were, standing beside the gigantic electric motor, waving for the camera.

"This is great. Dad will love it." Ginny said with a smile.

"Arthur will wish for one to tinker with." Harry agreed. He looked at Troy. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're quite welcome. Is there anything more I can do before you depart?" He inquired.

"Actually, you might be able to give us some advice." Harry returned. "Do you know how we should go about getting transportation once we arrive?"

"Where is it you are going?"

"A wizarding community near Salem, Massachusetts." Ginny described. "I am to go there for a study program."

"Really? Sounds interesting." Troy said. "The easiest way would be by commuter train." He went on to explain. Ginny wrote down the information.

They said their farewells and Harry and Ginny returned to the balcony to watch the famous Statue of Liberty grow closer. Even after the official arrival, it took a few hours to actually leave the ship.

On solid ground outside the port building Harry hired a taxicab to take them to the train station. Having switched the British pounds for American currency, Harry was prepared to pay the driver when they stopped outside the station. The taxi driver hefted their trunk onto a luggage dolly, which reassured Harry. What with his cane he'd been worried about moving it safely.

Pushing the dolly, Harry and Ginny found the information ticket window and stood in line with a multitude of other people. By the time they got to the window they learned they had missed the last train to Salem for the day. The ticket vendor advised them to go ahead and purchase tickets for the following day then recommended a nearby hotel for overnight. Becoming weary, they returned to the street to hail yet another taxicab.

After registering at the front desk they were given directions to the room. Ginny was taking a turn pushing a luggage dolly when they finally got inside. "Harry, unless you are terribly hungry, I vote we go directly to bed. I am far more tired than anything else." Ginny spoke to her husband.

"I agree. I am tired too." He kicked off his shoes. "Want to be first in the bathroom?"

"You go ahead, love. I'll bring in your toothbrush." His wife said.

"Thanks." Leaning on his cane he walked into the bathroom. In short order Ginny heard the shower running. Reaching into the trunk she pulled out the necessities and took them in to him before stripping off her clothes in preparation for her own shower. Harry left the water running for her as they passed in and out.

By the time Ginny emerged from the bathroom her husband had pulled back the blankets on the bed and was already lying down. Dropping in beside him, she drew his arm over her side and got comfortable. Using his wand, Harry extinguished the lights and settled into the pillows. Then both were asleep in moments.

The next morning Harry asked the front desk to call for a taxi to return them to the train station. At the appropriate time he and Ginny boarded a train bound for destinations including Salem, Massachusetts. The eastern coast of the United States was nearly all urban cities but there were short pockets of rural land. Harry and Ginny watched it all go past the window.

After several stops the train arrived in Salem. Harry had to move quickly in order to get the trunk off before the train left for its next destination. As muggles flowed around them, Ginny took one end of the trunk while Harry took the other. Neither of them could see a luggage dolly anywhere.

"I wish it were safe to use our wands." Ginny quietly commented when they stopped to rest in the terminal.

"To apparate or to put wheels on this thing?" Harry gestured to the trunk. It was difficult to balance walking with his cane while carrying the bulky item.

"Huh! Either one." She replied. "We still need to find the contact site." In the instructions Ginny had received concerning the study program there had been a specific place she was to go to make contact with the wizarding community here in Salem.

"They won't be expecting you for a few more days." Harry reminded her.

"I know but as they also are not expecting two of us we should probably present ourselves so we can find out where we can stay for the duration of the program." Ginny explained. "We don't want to put anyone out, we can live out of the tent easily enough. We just need a place to put it."

"True." Harry agreed. "I still find it amusing where the contact site is."

Ginny grinned. "Well, it is easy enough to remember, that's for sure." The site she was to go to was the Salem Witch Museum. It was on that site the witch trials were held way back in 1692.

Getting to his feet, Harry made a suggestion. "Perhaps we should rent another hotel room so we have a place to leave the trunk while we go meet our American counterparts."

"I guess one more can't hurt. Although," Ginny commented. "I am getting tired of traveling from place to place. It will be nice to stay put for awhile."

"Have to agree there." Harry responded. "Come on. Let's find a hotel and check in. Personally, I am starving, love. I need food before we go to the contact site."

His wife smiled. "Okay. I think that sounds good." She lifted her end of the trunk and Harry did the same. Outside the terminal they found a taxi waiting for possible customers so they got in after the driver shoved their trunk into the back.

"Where to folks?" The muggle inquired.

"Can you recommend a hotel near the Salem Witch Museum?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing. Get a lot of visitors over that way. I'll take you to the Salem Inn." The driver put the vehicle in gear. "It is within walking distance to the museum."

"Sounds perfect, thank you." Ginny answered.

A short drive through the city of Salem and they arrived at the inn. The taxi driver went into the hotel and brought out a luggage dolly for them. Luckily, the inn had rooms available so Harry and Ginny checked in, stowed their trunk in the room and asked about area restaurants.

"Oh, there are any number of the usual fast food establishments nearby." The desk clerk described.

"Any within walking distance?" Harry inquired.

"Sure. Only a couple blocks north we have your standard McDonalds, Taco Bell, KFC." The clerk pointed in the proper direction.

"What is KFC?" Ginny asked. Her obvious accent explained her inquiry.

"Stands for Kentucky Fried Chicken." The clerk cheerfully described. "Quite good though a bit heavy for the middle of the day for some people."

"Are these restaurants in the same direction as the Witch Museum?" Harry asked.

"Yes, keep walking the same direction, you can't miss it."

"Thank you. Come on, love. I need to eat." Harry held Ginny's hand and they walked along the sidewalk. Cars passed on the street at a steady rate.

"All these automobiles." Ginny began. "I don't know that I'd like having them around all the time."

"Takes getting used to, I imagine." Harry turned into the McDonald's parking lot after making sure the way was clear of moving cars. He held the door for his wife and followed her to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" The young teen behind the counter asked.

"Um, I'll take a fish sandwich and some chips." Ginny answered after studying the choices. "Oh, you don't call them chips do you? French fries, I mean. Sorry."

"No problem. And for you?" The teen asked Harry.

"The quarter pounder with cheese with french fries also, please." Harry answered.

"You both want drinks with that?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged as he pulled out his muggle wallet.

Ginny carried the tray of food and put it on a table near the drink dispenser. She took the cups and chose ice tea for herself while Harry requested cola. They ate in silence as Harry, at least, was too hungry for conversation. He was nibbling on the last of his fries as Ginny took the last bite of her sandwich.

"Filled up, Harry?" She asked her husband after wiping fish juice from her lips.

"Not hungry anymore, no." He answered, sipping at his drink. "Tell me again how you make contact at the museum."

"I'm to ask for the assistant curator. A gentleman by the name of John Phillips." Ginny had memorized all the details.

"Did Hogwarts send your name to Mr. Phillips?"

"They were supposed to." She responded. "Doubt they mentioned my husband was coming as well."

"I wouldn't worry about it. If my presence creates a problem I can step aside, stay in the tent. Might play tourist which we are in any case." Harry shrugged.

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked, gathering their trash on to the tray.

Taking a last drink, Harry added his cup to the tray. "Let's go."

Outside once more they strolled hand in hand along the busy street. Soon they saw a large expanse of green parkland ahead. A fancy sign hung from a post just in front of a long driveway. In large print the sign read 'Salem Witch Museum'. With no sidewalk, Harry and Ginny were forced to walk in the grass along the driveway.

The driveway led to a parking lot near a large, Victorian style building. There was a sense of age about the place. Long, shallow steps led up to the main door. Just inside, a ticket seller sat waiting for customers.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Salem Witch Museum. Two adults? That will be $17 please."

Harry handed over the money and they entered. There were several people milling about looking at the exhibits there in the main room. They could see other rooms and a grand staircase led up to another floor. Ginny wandered to a nearby exhibit and looked into the case. It held documents from one of the original witch trials.

As Harry and Ginny moved from exhibit to exhibit, she kept an eye out for a museum docent so she might inquire of the whereabouts of Mr. Phillips. As soon as they entered the second room she spotted a museum employee. "Shall we go ask?" She turned to her husband.

"Love, they are expecting you, not me. You go find Mr. Phillips and speak with him." Harry encouraged his wife. "I'll be taking a look at the exhibits, all right?"

Ginny appeared slightly nervous about going it alone but understood why Harry insisted. It was her study program. She was an adult after all, perfectly capable of handling things. Giving Harry a brief kiss, she squared her shoulders and approached the museum docent. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I might find a Mr. John Phillips?"

"His office is up on the third floor. Do you have an appointment?" The docent politely inquired.

"Not a set appointment but he knew I'd be coming. Could I go up and speak with him?" Ginny explained.

"Of course." The docent pointed back out to the main room. "Go out and up the staircase to the third floor. Turn right and follow the corridor till the end then turn left. His office will be the second door on the right."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." The docent turned and approached other museum visitors as Ginny headed out of the room. Looking over her shoulder she saw Harry watching her departure. She gave him a little wave before she passed out of sight.

The directions she'd been given were simple enough. Within minutes, Ginny was knocking at the door to the assistant curator. A voice from within gave her permission to enter. Ginny opened the door to see a distinguished looking middle-aged man sitting behind a desk overflowing with papers. "Mr. Phillips?"

The man got to his feet courteously. "I am John Phillips. How may I help you, young lady?"

"My name is Ginny Potter. I believe you should have been expecting me to arrive this week."

"Ah. Of course. The witch from the United Kingdom. Welcome, welcome." Mr. Phillips held his hand out and Ginny shook it gladly. "Do sit down. I am surprised to see you so soon. Most students arrive only the day before the program is scheduled to begin."

"I didn't relish the idea of flying." Ginny explained. "I came by ocean liner which made port in New York yesterday."

"I understand. If one isn't used to muggle transportation, air travel can seem frightening. But you got here. And we are glad to have you." Mr. Phillips said cordially.

"How do we begin?" Ginny asked.

"Well, other young students have yet to arrive from other schools." Mr. Phillips began. "You are from Hogwarts I presume?"

"Yes. I've just finished my last year." She responded.

"You'll be joined by students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well as a few from the other continents." He described.

"Hogwarts hosted Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for the Triwizard tournament a few years back." Ginny shared.

"So I heard. Must have been quite an exciting time. Anyway, once everyone has arrived we will begin the formal program." Mr. Phillips continued on. "We have several host families lined up to give everyone house room for the next month. Let me find my list." Mr. Phillips drew out a wand and tapped a lock on an ancient-looking file box.

"Excuse me, Mr. Phillips. Before you go to all that effort I should tell you something." Ginny held out her hand in a gesture to pause him. "You should be aware that I did not come to the United States alone. My husband has accompanied me here. We understand this may complicate matters."

"Aren't you a bit young to be married?" Mr. Phillips flushed in embarrassment as he said the first thing to come into his mind. "Forgive me, That was rude."

"Quite all right." Ginny assured the wizard. "My husband and I do realize this might change things. We came prepared with a wizard's tent complete with all the comforts of home. All we require is a place to set up. We don't wish to burden a host family with an extra person."

"Very thoughtful of you." Mr. Phillips commented. "I will have to consult with the council but I imagine we will find a place for you both."

"Thank you. I am the one who earned a spot in your study program and my husband doesn't wish to interfere if his presence creates a problem. He is interested in learning about the wizarding way of life here in the States, in particular your law enforcement, but understands if he is unwelcome. He is willing to learn second hand through me." Ginny explained.

"Again, I will have to consult with the council. Can we meet again tomorrow?" He asked. "I must send messages to the others asking to discuss the matter."

"Of course. We are staying at the Salem Inn until we find a spot of ground to set up." Ginny stood. "I do look forward to learning about your history in more depth and how you interact with the muggle population."

Mr. Phillips walked with her to the staircase. "Come back in the morning. You may apparate directly into the hall outside my office. In general, none of the muggle employees ever come up here. The museum opens at ten so I recommend arriving before then."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." Ginny went gracefully down the stairs to search for her husband. Harry was on the second floor studying a map of the area. "Hello, love." Ginny joined him.

"Hello. How did your meeting go?" Harry asked his wife.

"Fairly well, I think. Mr. Phillips was surprised I arrived several days early. When I explained you were with me he was shocked someone so young could be married already." She grinned. "He has to rearrange a few matters to allow for your presence. He agreed a host family shouldn't have to take the both of us. Seemed to appreciate our preparedness with the tent."

"Thought so." Harry had guessed it would come in handy.

"Mr. Phillips asked that we return in the morning. He needs time to talk to others on his council." Ginny described. "He didn't seem terribly fussed you were here."

"That is a relief." Her husband responded. "You mentioned a host family. Does that mean other students will be in the program?" They had begun to make their way down the stairs but Ginny stopped abruptly.

"Did you walk up these stairs?" She rounded on her husband.

Harry reassured her. "No, love. I used an elevator. Going down isn't terribly stressful. We are already more than partway. May as well continue." Scowling, but realizing they had no choice, Ginny walked ahead of him down the steps in case he needed to balance on her shoulder. Between his cane and the banister, Harry made it to the ground floor without a problem though he admitted his leg felt a bit tired.

"Let's find a quiet corner and apparate back to the inn." Ginny suggested. At his stubborn look she said firmly, "I will not let you overstrain your leg, Harry."

Irritated to know she was right, Harry agreed. "It is probably a good thing I have my cloak then." He rarely went anywhere without it. It had become a habit during the year he, Ron and Hermione had roamed Britain looking for the way to defeat Voldemort.

Outside the museum behind a tree, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak from his pocket and shook it out before swinging it over their heads. Drawing his wand he took his wife side-along and apparated directly into their hotel room.

"I am always amazed how small that cloak can be folded to fit in your pocket." Ginny commented as Harry draped it over a chair.

"Part of its enchantment I guess." He replied. This room only had one chair and the bed so he took off his shoes and stretched out on his side. "I'll rest if you will." Harry held his hand out to his wife. Ginny smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute." She disappeared into the bathroom but returned after a few minutes. Curling next to her husband, they both dozed off for an hour or so.

Ginny awoke to gentle kisses. When Harry saw her eyes begin to flutter he spoke. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Ginny looked up at her husband in amused curiosity. She reached to stroke his cheek. "You've used that phrase before, 'sleeping beauty'. What does it refer to?"

"It's a muggle fairy tale." He began, idly tracing her lips with a finger. "It is about a beautiful princess who is poisoned and is in an enchanted sleep. Only a kiss from a handsome prince can free her and wake her up."

"Almost sounds like it could be a wizard's tale." Ginny responded. Harry leaned in to kiss her again. "My prince woke me up. Why did he?"

A loud rumble answered her question before Harry could say a word. He grinned sheepishly at his wife. "Sorry."

Ginny giggled. "Oh, Harry. Your stomach is quite vocal at times."

"Then feed me woman!" Harry said as he pushed into a sitting position.

"As long as we find somewhere better than fast food." Ginny rolled off the other side of the bed.

"Have to agree there." Harry replied as he attempted to tame his unruly hair. It was getting long again. It hadn't occurred to him to get a trim before they left England.

Ginny retrieved her brush and began on her long hair. She spotted the remote wand for the television. "Do you suppose since this area has a wizarding community there may be some information on the telly like on the ship?"

Harry shrugged and picked up the remote. "Could have." He pushed the power button and ran through all the set channels. They saw no tell-tell sign that would indicate a difference. Harry even tried the 9999 number like the ship used, nothing.

"All well. We'll be discovering things soon enough at any rate I suppose." Ginny stated. She laid her brush down and picked up Harry's cane where it lay on the floor. He was able to manage without it in small areas like the hotel room but would need it to go searching for a nice restaurant.

Harry was searching in the trunk. "Need more muggle money." He mumbled as his wife came over to him. Finding the pouch they kept funds in, he pulled out several bills with the number '20' on them. "This should do for now." Closing the lid of the trunk he gave it a tap with his wand to lock it. Finally accepting his cane from Ginny they left the hotel room.

As Harry spoke to a different clerk about restaurants, Ginny looked at a display of pamphlets near the door. Each pamphlet advertised a different tourist attraction in the area. From shopping centers to museums, outdoor activities to haunted houses it seemed everything one might wish to do was available in Salem. Ginny pulled a few pamphlets to take as Harry rejoined her.

The clerk had phoned for a taxi to take them to the nicer sit-down restaurant that he had recommended. Harry asked the driver to point out other places of interest along the way. At a traffic light the driver was telling them of the haunted house that was to their left. "Oh! That's one of the pamphlets." Ginny shuffled them in her hands to show to Harry.

"Are there a lot of haunted buildings in Salem?" Harry asked curiously.

"A fair few. If you believe the tales." The driver responded as he continued to pilot his automobile. "All the stories stem from the witch trials, of course. Have you been to the museum?"

"This morning. I'd like to go back again." Harry replied.

"You should visit Gallow's Hill while you are in Salem. Not only is it an historical site, it is reputed to be the most haunted spot in the city." The driver told them. He pulled his taxi over to the curb. "Here you are folks."

"Thank you. And thanks for the tour." Harry said politely as he paid the man. Harry got out and held a hand to assist his wife.

The moment they walked into the restaurant they knew it was wizard owned. The décor was blatant witchcraft related. The lights were upside down cauldrons. The walls were adorned with broomsticks with the occasional quaffle and snitch mixed among them. Stuffed owls and black cats perched on shelves. At least, they looked stuffed. Harry swore he saw one owl blink.

The hostess was dressed in what muggles might think a witch would wear. She sat them at a table near a set of broomsticks with a snitch between them. Ginny noticed the tiny gold wings of the snitch would flutter every few moments. "Poor little snitch. He wants to fly." She murmured.

The hostess did not act like Ginny's comment was odd. "It had a good life before retiring here." Thus she let them know she was a witch and recognized them as wizard-kind. "If you give me a moment I will bring a slightly different menu." The hostess returned quickly. "Give the waitress the number of the selection. Most are muggles and have been trained not to question the orders."

"Thank you." Harry replied with a smile.

Ginny was already looking over the menu as the hostess departed. "Ooh, shepherd's pie. And look, they have cauldron cakes for dessert."

Harry was happy to see some old favorites. "And treacle tart. Pumpkin juice to drink as well."

The waitress took their orders without question. Harry was feeling quite famished by the time the food finally arrived. The first bite he took, he sighed in contented satisfaction. "Ah, that's better." While he did not speak with any food in his mouth, Ginny snorted with suppressed laughter. "What?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, Harry! You sounded so much like Ron just then."

Harry shrugged with a grin and continued eating. He still had room for dessert but debated whether he wanted cauldron cakes or the treacle tart. "Order both, love. We can share them." Ginny suggested. Her husband happily agreed. They ordered tea to go with the dessert and sipped in enjoyment. Ginny asked if they wanted to go anywhere else that evening.

"Until we get our bearings, I'd feel better going back to the inn." Harry answered. "There will be plenty of time for exploring." Harry paid the bill and was sure to thank their hostess who smiled her welcome. He and Ginny walked a ways until they found an isolated spot and apparated directly into their room at the Salem Inn. Ginny disappeared to take a shower and wash her hair, a lengthy process as her red hair was rather long.

Harry turned on the television and flipped through channels. Even though he had watched the muggle shows as a child he marveled that anyone could be entertained by what he saw now. He did stop at one channel when he heard the words 'the most magical place on earth'. Intrigued, he listened and watched an advertisement for Disney World. It was familiar to him. He remembered Dudley begging to go there when they were little. Of course, that had been Disneyland in Paris. The program on the television spoke of a place in Florida.

Harry clicked off the telly when Ginny emerged with her head wrapped in a towel. "Want me to help?" He offered.

Ginny spoke with her head hanging between her knees as she rubbed her hair dry. "Not yet. I have to get most the moisture out first. Take your shower and maybe I can get you to comb it for me."

Harry cleaned up and combed his own hair before slipping on pajama bottoms and brushing his teeth. He came out of the bathroom just as his wife began to attack the snarls in her hair. Taking the comb from her hand, Harry began the job of detangling her long tresses.

Ginny sighed in contentment. Having her husband do her hair was very relaxing. She was lucky, she felt. She could not imagine that many men would have the patience to mess with a woman's hair. There was something about it, though. The sensation of Harry's fingers manipulating her hair and touching her scalp made her feel good. She rather thought he enjoyed it as well. Why else would he volunteer?

When her hair was silky smooth, Harry put the comb down but continued to stroke her hair. Then, knowing she preferred to sleep that way, he braided the hair into a long rope. Tying off the end, he gave it a playful tug and stepped back. Ginny stood and gave her husband a loving embrace to thank him for a job well done. "Thank you, love."

"What do you mean, you aren't coming?" Ginny asked in astonishment the following morning. Harry had just informed her that he intended to remain at the inn while she returned to meet with Mr. Phillips at the Witch Museum.

"Ginny, this is your program. It has nothing to do with me." Harry explained. "If you had earned this place without me in the picture you would be doing everything alone in any case. You are a vibrant capable woman who has no need of a man to handle things for you. So I encourage you to do so."

"This has nothing to do with you not wanting to be recognized?" She asked uncertainly.

Harry shook his head. "I rather doubt I am famous on this side of the Atlantic. No, I really do feel you can take care of things. I'll be here if you need me."

"But what will you do while I am gone?"

Harry smiled as he realized she accepted his confidence in her. Now she worried about him. "I noticed some books down in the lobby. They are about the witch trials of 1692." Harry shrugged. "They're muggle books but may prove interesting. I may read out in the courtyard. Looks to be a wonderful day."

"Well, okay, if you are sure."

"Go on." Harry urged her.

Ginny kissed her husband goodbye then apparated. She arrived in the hallway on the third floor of the witch museum outside Mr. Phillip's office. After she knocked she was given permission to enter.

"Ah, Ms. Potter. How are you this morning?" Mr. Phillips rose to shake her hand. Another gentleman rose at the same time.

"Well, thank you." Ginny politely turned to the stranger.

"May I introduce Bruce Jameson. He is the leader of the wizarding community here in Salem. Bruce, Ms. Ginny Potter." Mr. Phillips made the formal introduction.

"I understand it is 'Mrs.' Potter, am I correct?" Mr. Jameson asked pleasantly. "And where then is your husband?"

"Yes, I am married." Ginny confirmed. "My husband is back at the inn. As I am the one in the study program he trusts me to arrange matters."

"Quite right. I understand. Now, John here has explained that you brought from England a wizard's tent? And that you are prepared to live in it whilst you are here?"

"Neither of us wish to put anyone out just because there are two of us." Ginny answered. "We haven't been married very long and did not want to be separated while I participated in the study program. My husband is prepared to stay in the background if he is unwelcome to join in the program."

"Is he just out of Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes." Ginny didn't feel it necessary to go into detail.

"I see no reason why he cannot join in. More students are yet to arrive." Mr. Jameson responded. He gestured towards the door. "Would you walk with me, please? John needs to open his museum. We can wander the grounds while we discuss details."

"Of course. Thank you, Mr. Phillips, for your kind assistance." Ginny said graciously.

Mr. Phillips shook hands with her a second time. "My pleasure. We will be seeing one another again. Good bye."

Mr. Jameson led Ginny down some back stairs and outside onto the lawn. "May I say you, and your husband, were quite smart to bring a tent. We have been running this study program for many hears and have never run into this situation. The tent solves any problems before they arise."

"We still need a place to stay, however. A bit of ground to set up?" Ginny replied.

"Of course." He acknowledged. "We here in Salem are spread out among the muggles. We have learnt to hide our uniqueness. I recommend you set up here on the museum grounds. I assume you know all the standard spells for concealment? Muggle repelling charms?"

"My husband is quite well versed in them." Ginny assured him. "Is the program based out of the museum?"

"Not precisely, but it is a gathering place for us." Mr. Jameson described. "The program will take you many places. We even go to Boston and New York. It is kind of learn on the road."

"Do you have a shopping district separate from the muggles? In London we have Diagon Alley. It is adjacent to but totally isolated from the muggle world. It is where we shop for most everything." Ginny described.

"Yes. We have Charles Square. It appears to be an abandoned trailer park to the muggles. Our comings and goings are invisible to them. One enters through a small bar."

"We enter Diagon Alley through a pub." Ginny shared. "Unless you apparate directly, of course."

"Naturally. Here," Mr. Jameson paused in the midst of a copse of trees. "This is where I advise you to set up your tent home. It is isolated enough that no one will notice when you go in and out. Folks will merely thing you were walking among the trees."

"This is a beautiful area. Thank you for giving us permission to set up here."

"You're very welcome. The official first meeting of all the program participants is this coming Monday. The museum will be closed so we will have it to ourselves." Mr. Jameson described.

"Thank you, Mr. Jameson. If I do not see you before then, I will, or rather, my husband and I, will see you Monday." Ginny said in farewell.

Mr. Jameson retrieved his wand to apparate away. "See you then. Goodbye."

Not knowing if the housekeeping staff would be in their room, Ginny chose to walk back to the inn rather than to apparate. Harry wasn't in the room so she went out to the courtyard where she found him reading a book. "Hello, love." She bent to give him a kiss.

"Hello." He returned with a smile. He closed the book and placed it on the table next to him. "How did it go?"

"Very well." Ginny began. "Come in so I can tell you."

"Let me return these books first." Harry used his cane to push up from his seat. Ginny followed him as he put the books where they belonged then followed him to their room. Harry looked at her expectantly as soon as they were inside.

"It's all arranged. They are allowing you to join the study program." Ginny said cheerfully. "I met the leader of the community and he has given us permission to set up our tent right on the museum grounds. I'll have to show you the precise location."

"Is it isolated?" Harry knew it was best if the tent was somewhere off the beaten path.

"Quite." Ginny responded assuredly. "Shall we go so I may show you?"

"May as well." Harry gave her a one-armed hug as he still held his cane. "I'm proud of you, Ginny. I knew you'd handle things fine."

"Flatterer. Come on. I'll take you side-along directly to the sight."

"Won't we be seen?" Harry asked.

"No. You'll see."

As soon as Harry saw all the trees he was satisfied with the location. The museum was in the near distance but one had to cross a large expanse of grassy lawn to get there. Visitors came to see what was inside, not the grounds. "This will do fine. Shall we return to the inn and get things packed?"

In actuality he and Ginny ended up unpacking the trunk there in their hotel room so they might get the tent out first. Once it had been retrieved and all their belongings put back, Harry returned the tent to the very top of the trunk for easy removal once they apparated to the sight.

"To be safe we should cover the trunk with the invisibility cloak until I set up the proper spells and concealment charms." Harry decided. He took the trunk with him and apparated after he had gone down to the front desk and paid the hotel bill. Ginny did a once through to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything then followed her husband.

Harry was still performing the appropriate spells as he walked the perimeter of a large circle around the clearing in the trees. He finished up and joined his wife at the trunk. Handing Ginny his cloak, he opened the trunk and removed the tent. Using the spell that Arthur Weasley had taught him, the tent was soon set up.

As they were inside the sphere of the concealment charm, Harry used a hover charm to get the trunk inside the tent. Ginny sighed happily as she began to unpack. A dresser held their clothing nicely. Harry double-checked the bathroom's plumbing then insured the stove worked properly.

"The enchantment kept even the linens smelling fresh." Ginny commented as she sniffed the bed pillows. She grinned at her husband. "Smells just like the Burrow." She was happy to have a small piece of home.

"What now Ginny?" Harry questioned his wife.

"We don't officially begin until Monday, I was told." She explained. "I guess we get to play tourist."

"It would be far easier if we could apparate to places." He grumbled half-heartedly.

"I know. But we will only have to go to places the slow way once. Then we will know the coordinates." Ginny consoled him.

"Do you have a preference of where you want to go first?" Harry inquired.

Ginny retrieved the pamphlets she had taken at the inn. She and Harry looked them over and chose to visit the haunted building the taxi driver had pointed out to them. Utilizing Harry's cloak they were able to apparate directly to the street corner where it was located. As soon as it was safe he tucked the cloak into his pocket and they proceeded. "Do you suppose there really is a ghost?" Ginny asked as they neared the door.

"If there have been wizards and witches living here as soon as colonies began there are bound to be ghosts in the region. Whether or not there's one in this place is difficult to know." Harry shrugged and grinned as he held the door open for his wife. "If one recognizes us for what we are and speaks to us we'll know for certain."

"Harry." Ginny chided for his tomfoolery.

They were greeted by a docent and invited to look around on their own. Signs described how and when the ghost first appeared. In the back of the house near a staircase Harry caught what he thought was movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look he saw a pearly shadow near the top of the stairs. The ghost of a young woman smiled at Harry before turning away.

Ginny had been looking in a different direction and when she turned back towards Harry, she saw him looking up the stairs and quickly joined him. "Shall we go pay our respects?" He asked, indicating the upstairs.

"You saw one?" Ginny asked with interest.

"A young woman. Seemed pleasant. She smiled at me." Harry described.

"I'd like to meet her." Ginny commented. "However, these stairs look rather steep, Harry."

He frowned. He knew he shouldn't attempt to climb such steep steps. Harry looked around. "Why don't you keep a lookout while I use my spell?"

"Okay."

Harry pulled out his wand and, after ensuring no one was about, enacted his _verticorpus_ spell. As soon as he was on the second floor Ginny hurried up to join him. No muggles were in the upper part of the house so far so when Ginny and Harry encountered the ghost in what might have been her bedroom they greeted her politely.

"You speak differently than most visitors to my home." The spectral woman commented. "Where are you from?"

"We are from England." Harry explained.

"Oh. I sometimes speak to witches and wizards from other lands. Usually I only see muggles here though. They can't see me but for the rare sensitive one."

"Are there other ghosts nearby to keep you company?" Ginny wondered.

"Many actually. If you speak to any tell them Sarah sends her greetings."

"We will. Goodbye then." Harry led his wife from the room. In those few moments of conversation, people had begun coming up the stairs. This prevented Harry from using his spell to get down. Taking it slow he walked down one step at a time using his cane and the banister to keep as much pressure as possible off his weaker leg.

Once outside Ginny fussed that he may have strained himself. "Love, it's not like I had a choice. And it feels fine, it really does. As long as I don't climb any more I expect I will be fine." Harry reassured her.

"I know I worry, Harry. You have been doing so well recently, able to walk about a room unaided. I see how you prize that freedom." Ginny spoke softly. "I don't want you to jeopardize what you have regained."

"Neither do I. I'll just have to avoid situations where I would have to put too much stress on my leg." Harry said.

"Are you getting hungry? I feel that I could eat something." Ginny said, turning to their next plan for the day.

"I thought I was the one who got hungry first?" Her husband teased as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I was too nervous this morning to eat much. Before meeting with Mr. Phillips." She admitted.

"Would you like to try that chicken place? What was it, Kentucky Fried or something?" Harry suggested.

"Didn't we walk past that place when we went to McDonald's?"

"I remember. Good, we can apparate there. Would have to find a taxi otherwise." Harry pointed to a secluded spot and drew the cloak over their heads. In moments they were in the parking lot of the McDonald's. The lot was full of cars so they moved behind a large van to remove the invisibility cloak. Looking up and down the street they spotted the chicken place and walked to it.

Each of them tried a different type of chicken. Ginny ordered extra crispy while Harry went with original recipe. "You know, I just realized I could have made us lunch." Ginny commented as she licked her fingers. "We have a well stocked larder."

"But this is part of the experience. Trying American foods." Harry responded. "This is very tasty."

"Swap with me then. Mine doesn't set well." Ginny requested with a look of disappointment. She seemed happier with his chicken but didn't eat very much of it. They decided to walk back towards the museum and to their temporary home. Ginny held Harry's hand as they walked along. The museum grounds were undergoing lawn mowing so they skirted the area. Harry had just felt a spike in his wife's emotions when she dropped his hand and ran for the trees where the tent was hidden.

"Ginny?"

She didn't answer nor turn around. Harry followed as fast as he could but his leg wobbled badly when he tried to run. With the muggles moving about he dare not apparate so was forced to move at a controlled clip. By the time he got into the tent he discovered Ginny had become violently sick and was leaning weakly on the loo. "Ginny!" He cried his concern for her. "What caused this? Are you ill?"

"I don't think I like that chicken." She replied faintly. "Or rather, it didn't like me. Hand me a glass of water will you?"

Harry fetched a glass and filled it half way. "Only take sips." He urged her. Her first drink came right back up along with the rest of her lunch. Harry held her hair back out of her way, helpless to do anything else. When she felt less ill Ginny dragged herself to her feet and brushed her teeth and wiped her face with a wet rag. At Harry's insistence she laid down on the bed and she felt better to be flat out. Harry sat beside her stroking her forehead. She gave him a little smile then shut her eyes. Ginny fell into a light doze and her husband slowly stood so he wouldn't jostle the bed.

Harry went to the bathroom and used his wand to clear up any residual speck of vomit and to remove the smell. He then returned to sit near the bed to watch his wife sleep. It was the first time Ginny had been ill since they'd been together and it scared him. Logically, he knew it had to have happened sooner or later. Heaven knows it was his turn to be the one sitting vigil on her instead of the other way around.

Harry had dozed off in his chair and the day had gone past the supper hour before Ginny woke up feeling much better. She actually was hungry but the mere thought of food made her cringe. When she rolled over on to her side she saw her husband sound asleep in the chair. His head was tilted to the side and his glasses were askew.

Ginny had been looking at him for many minutes when Harry jerked awake. He adjusted his glasses and focused on her grinning face as she lay propped up on an elbow. "How long have you been awake?" He inquired with concern. Harry got up and came over to sit beside her.

"Time enough to watch you as you snoozed in the chair." She teased. "Not long, really. Only a few minutes."

He brushed her hair back from her face. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much. Remind me never to eat that chicken again."

"So you think that's what it was? You are not coming down with anything?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I felt better the instant my body got rid of what I ate." She responded. "I don't feel feverish or have any other symptoms. Did the chicken affect you at all?" She wondered.

"Not at all." Harry answered.

"I'd say you were lucky then. What time is it?" She wondered.

"Past six o'clock. You sure you're all right?" Her husband questioned.

"I feel normal. Though the thought of eating anything is a turn-off." Ginny admitted. She put a hand on his knee to comfort him. "I'm okay, Harry."

"I'm glad. You really scared me." He said. "When you ran from me outside I didn't know what was wrong. I couldn't run after you though I tried."

"You tried to run? Oh, Harry." Ginny felt his leg for signs of swelling. "I sincerely hope you haven't done any damage because of me."

"Of all the things I can no longer do, the thought of not being able to run to your aid has to be the worst thing." Harry said with a frown. Ginny sat up into his arms and they embraced.

After a few minutes Ginny insisted she get up. She wanted to shower and wash her hair. Reluctant to be far from her side, Harry sat on the toilet and they talked while she cleaned up. She told him that, at the least, students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were expected to participate in the study program.

"Viktor Krum was a dour sort. Hopefully, whoever comes is a more cheerful lot." Harry commented, absently rubbing his leg. His wife was stepping out and noticed his subconscious gesture.

"I thought Fleur was the snobby kind. I'll admit I was wrong about her." Ginny wrapped her hair in a towel. "Not all students from Beauxbatons would be part veela I suppose." Pulling on a fluffy robe she turned back to the tub and began running water in it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Running you a bath." She replied and looked at him over her shoulder before adjusting the temperature. "Between those stairs earlier and attempting to run it would be wise to prevent the muscles from seizing up."

Harry sighed but could see the wisdom in her suggestion. He pulled his shirt over his head and stood to release his shorts and allowed them to drop around his feet. Balancing on the sink he pulled his socks off. Grinning, he saw his wife admiring his form as he stepped past her to climb into the bath.

"I do like a good looking man." Ginny admitted before she picked up his dirty clothes. Dropping them into a hamper she took his place on the loo and began to dry her hair.

"As long as I am the only man you get to see in his skin." Harry quipped, relaxing into the heated water. Ginny chuckled.

"I wonder where else students will come from?" She wondered. "I learned there are wizarding communities on every continent but Antarctica."

"Even Africa?" Harry asked as he watched her begin to comb out her hair. "If you wait I could do that for you." He was talking about her hair.

"I know. And I do love when you do it for me. It is very relaxing." Ginny responded. "But I want you to soak your leg for a bit and it is easier when my hair is damp."

"We should find out how to send post from here." Harry commented out of the blue. "Your mum and dad would appreciate hearing from us and I told Ron we should exchange owls."

"That was before we found out we were coming to the United States." Ginny reminded him. "Although I agree we should post Mum and Dad."

"If we wait we can ask Mr. Phillips on Monday." Harry stated. "I'm not sure post would easily find Ron. He said that the book publisher has he and Hermione traveling quite a bit this summer. No telling where they could be."

"Why are they traveling though?" She wondered.

"I imagine a lot of it is to draw attention to the book. If people have a chance to meet the author it might sell more copies." Harry shrugged. "I don't believe that's why Ron is doing it. While the book has earned he and Hermione some decent revenue, I think Ron just wants to be sure people understand that it is a true representation of events."

"Isn't there some parts missing?"

"Some. The horcruxes definitely. No one should ever be given the idea such things are possible." Harry described.

"Can't argue that." Ginny handed her husband a washcloth and he soaped it up and began to wash. "I am, was? proud that you allowed Ron's book to be published. It takes a lot of courage to expose your life like that."

"Well," he began as he scrubbed between his toes. "It wasn't an easy decision. But when I think of what someone like Rita Skeeter might have written . . ." He shuddered with distaste. "Besides, the book is about my past. People will eventually settle down and it won't be so sensational. It already has to some extent." Harry looked at his wife. "We can concentrate on our future like normal people now."

"Is being normal so important to you?" Ginny asked.

"I guess it depends on what you consider normal." Harry was shampooing his hair. "For me it is living a life without people gawking at me, expecting me to save the world."

"Hmph! Hopefully the world won't ever need your services again." Ginny replied.

Harry was rinsing his head so didn't respond. He pulled the plug to drain the tub and stood up to receive the towel Ginny handed to him. She preceded him out into the main room and they each prepared for bed.


	15. Part 15

As his leg was a trifle achy the next morning, Harry and Ginny stayed in their tent home. Neither one of them wanted to risk further injury to his already weakened leg. Ginny puttered around during laundry. It was the first time since leaving Grimmauld Place she'd had a chance to wash them. Harry conjured a clothesline outside the tent but kept it within the sphere of the concealment charm so no one would see.

They ate a picnic lunch within their invisible property as well. The weekend appeared to bring more visitors to the Witch Museum and they watched as people came and went. No one even looked in their direction. No that anyone could have seen them.

The sun disappeared behind dark clouds so Ginny and Harry cleared up their meal and went inside and washed their dishes. Also remembering the clothes, they went to bring it in. The wind picked up and the flaps to the tent blew inward. As Ginny was securing them Harry took his wand and added _impervio_ to the ceiling so if it rained it wouldn't leak through.

The oncoming storm came quickly. Thunder began to pound as Harry drew his wife into his arms and sat with her on the couch. Both were nervous to be inside a tent during bad weather. Magically protected they were but that didn't stop fear.

Later that evening after the rain, Harry took his wife for a stroll around the museum grounds. As it had been closed for a couple hours they were not surprised that the place seemed deserted. They each wore jeans and a light jacket as the storm had cooled temperatures down considerably. The grass was wet from the rain so Harry used his cane and stepped with caution.

Sunday, Harry and Ginny went out and about practicing apparating to the various places they'd been to thus far. This included New York City to the hotel they had stayed at and the train station. In Salem they utilized a map and explored a few more historical sites that were within walking distance then were able to apparate home.

The middle of the afternoon saw them returning from one such foray to discover a teenaged boy, a young wizard, in the copse of trees calling for them. He could not see their tent as it was concealed and hadn't noticed them as they were behind him just coming back. "Hello? My name is Peter Phillips. My father asked me to give the Potters a message." The boy spoke towards the center of the clearing.

Harry dropped Ginny's hand and put his hand in his pocket to grasp his wand defensively. "We are here." He spoke calmly. The young wizard spun around in surprise.

"Oh, there you are. Hello, I'm Peter. My dad sent me with a message for you."

"What message is that?" Ginny spoke kindly as she approached the teen. Harry held back.

"There is to be an informal gathering at our home this evening for all visiting witches and wizards. It's supposed to be a chance to meet everyone before starting tomorrow. Dad says to tell you he's cooking on the grill so come hungry." The boy explained. "I am to bring you side-along now so you'll know the way later."

"Surely you aren't old enough to apparate?" Harry asked, moving forward at last.

"Sure I am. Passed my test with flying colors." The young wizard assured him. "Ready to come?"

Ginny looked at Harry who shrugged. The boy pulled out his wand and grasped Harry's arm who, in turn, held Ginny. Peter turned and all three felt the familiar sensation. They reappeared at an expanse of property as large as the Burrow but much more fancy. A large home was nearby and they could see a busy highway further in the distance.

"This is my home." Peter Phillips described. "If you'll look this way I'll show you what we use as coordinates." Peter showed them a set of statues gracing a small fishpond.

"This is memorable." Ginny commented. Harry nodded agreement.

"Yeah. Rather pretentious though." The boy shrugged. "The parents like it. Anyway, if you look toward the house you'll see the patio. It's where you'll come tonight."

"What time?" Ginny inquired.

"Seven o'clock." Peter responded. "Well, I have other errands so I'll see you later, all right?"

"Goodbye." Harry responded. He and Ginny apparated back to their tent.

As she, at least, was the representative of Hogwarts, Ginny insisted on washing her hair even though she had done it the previous day. Harry helped by combing it out for her when it had dried enough. His wife fussed with how to arrange her length but Harry overruled her ideas by insisting she leave it loose around her shoulders. "It is too beautiful to go mucking it up." Harry told her. Realizing he meant it as a compliment, Ginny kissed his cheek then turned her attention to clothes.

She picked out a nice but reserved outfit for herself. Ginny did not say anything about Harry's choice but he felt his wife was pleased. Neither was sure if this was an occasion to show their wizarding heritage so dressed mostly like muggles but for light cloaks in case it got chilly later in the evening.

Just before the appointed time Ginny had a sudden case of nerves so Harry had to give her a hug and speak encouraging words. Somewhat reassured she allowed him to lead her outside where they apparated to the Phillip's residence.

Neither being the first to arrive nor the last, Harry and Ginny found they were among a jumble of wizards and witches all heading towards the patio where John Phillips stood before an outdoor stove. Everyone greeted one another pleasantly. It seemed to be a family affair as host families had brought the younger children in addition to escorting the visiting students.

There were no formal introductions. It appeared to be expected that one greeted each other in the course of conversations. The children in the group promptly split away from the elders and began a ground-based version of quidditch that Harry found quite interesting. He and Ginny had been speaking with Mr. Jameson and the student witch from China. Jeong Ju spoke fluent English and she and Ginny became engrossed in a conversation concerning muggles.

Harry stood watching the children play as his wife and the Chinese student moved off to ask Mrs. Jameson a question. Mr. Bruce Jameson turned to assist Mr. Phillips with the cooking, leaving Harry on his own.

"Fly football, they call it." A deep voice spoke beside Harry. He turned and met Salvator Kintz, a graduate of Durmstrang.

"Hello, I'm Harry. You say they call this game 'fly football'?"

"Yes. As you can see it is very similar to quidditch." Salvator intoned, watching the action.

"I can see a quaffle and the snitch." Harry replied. "They are a little young for bludgers I suppose."

"True. And only one hoop for the goals." Salvator agreed. He pointed to one boy. "He must be the seeker. The others are running interference for him."

"And he's after the snitch." Harry and his companion watched with interest as the boy dodged away from the opposing players while, the entire time, keeping his eyes on the small flying ball. "Come on, you can catch it." Harry found himself saying.

Salvator didn't find it odd in the least that Harry cheered the lad. "Ah, too bad." He murmured as the opposing team blocked the capture. He turned to Harry. "Not as exciting as quidditch but it looks fun, doesn't it?"

Harry smiled. "It does."

Mr. Phillips called everyone to come eat. Salvator walked beside Harry towards the patio. "You are from Hogwarts, yes?"

"Yes, I am. And you're Durmstrang?"

"Correct. You were at Hogwarts when Drumstrang visited for the Triwizard tournament?" Salvator wondered. Harry nodded. "Did you meet my comrade Viktor Krum when he was at your school?" Salvator asked as they got in line for food.

"I was honored to meet him, yes." Harry answered truthfully. "I had seen him in the World Cup that same year."

"He is a good seeker. One of the best." Salvator said proudly.

"Are you speaking of Viktor Krum?" Another wizard asked from behind. This was an extremely tall African with a flamboyantly colored shirt. "I have never had the chance to see him fly in person. Is he really so good?"

"He is terrific." Harry confirmed. "All of us on the school teams envied his talent."

"You played?" Salvator asked, glancing at Harry's cane speculatively.

"I was seeker." Harry ignored the attention to his disability.

"So was I." Edwin stated. The tall African shrugged. "Then in my sixth year I sprouted and had to step down to beater."

"Nothing wrong with a good beater." Harry said firmly. "Kept the bludgers off me, that's for sure." He accepted a hamburger from Mr. Phillips and looked around for Ginny. When he saw her surrounded Harry found a seat with Edwin and Salvator.

"So what do you expect we'll learn from these Americans?" Edwin wondered.

"The United States is so forward thinking. Muggle science here, I've heard, is nearly like magic." Salvator commented.

"You'd be surprised," Peter Phillips came over to join them. "The lengths the muggles have gone to to make their lives easier. Course, they don't have our advantages so they've had to be creative."

"It's the same everywhere." Edwin predicted.

"True." Salvator agreed.

"Muggles manage, it just takes them longer to do things." Harry commented. "They can't apparate so they build cars and planes to get from place to place." He shrugged.

"What is scary is muggle medicine." Edwin shuddered. "Can you imagine having to be sewn up like cloth?"

"Let's not talk about that." Salvator looked queasy thinking about it.

Ginny and Jeong Ju came over to their group. "Excuse me, Peter? You live here, is it true they put on re-creations of the witch trials?"

"Every year." Peter confirmed. "Rather barbaric to some. Why would someone want to experience that again?"

Jeong Ju had a possible explanation. "Perhaps to pass on the lesson that it taught. Our people certainly learned from them."

"True."

"It was those trials that forced us in to hiding." Salvator seemed to dislike that law.

"People fear what they do not understand." Edwin stated. "Muggles cannot understand that magic exists."

"They want to believe." Jeong Ju suggested.

"Some, maybe." Harry returned. "Others who have touched our world believe us to be freaks of nature." He thought of his aunt and uncle as he spoke.

"Hence the trials. The Puritans thought it was ungodly to possess powers." Ginny commented.

"You are correct." Mr. Phillips had walked near to their group. "It is part of the reason it was decided centuries ago to hide the truth. The paranoia the muggles suffered was real even if those they punished hadn't a drop of magic in them. In order to calm their neighbors, it was kinder to hide the fact that wizards and witches were real and living among them."

"But surely nowadays the muggles are sophisticated enough to handle the truth?" Edwin questioned.

Sophia Ortiz, a student from Uruguay, South America, replied. She had been walking with Mr. Phillips. "It is human nature to covet what another has. Muggles would resent not having what we were born with. Resentment would turn to hate. Then it would lead to violence."

"But that would never happen." Ginny argued. "We could easily avoid threats against us."

"If they discovered we relied on wands we would be vulnerable." Jeong Ju said softly.

"It is easiest for all concerned to keep our existence secret." Mr. Phillips concluded. "Now, all of you, tomorrow we will meet at the museum and plan out the next few weeks. I suggest getting a good night's rest."

Obeying the implicit command, the group collectively stood and said their good evenings before walking across the lawn to the apparition point. As was his habit, Harry waited for the crowd to dissipate before venturing forth. Ginny had walked with Jeong Ju but waited for her husband near the fishpond.

Sharing a smile, the two of them apparated to their temporary home on the museum grounds. Harry lay his arm across his wife's shoulder as they took the final steps to the tent. "I had a good time. You?" He asked as they removed their cloaks.

"It was stimulating." Ginny responded. "We, that is Jeong Ju and I, we get on famously. There are still two students missing we figured. Assuming they come, a student from Australia should join us tomorrow."

"What of Beauxbatons? I didn't meet anyone from there. Did you?" Harry inquired.

"I heard she was ill from the airplane flight." Ginny explained. "I heard Mr. and Mrs. Jameson telling one of the host families." She frowned. "Makes me glad we didn't fly."

Harry embraced his wife. "You would have done fine. I have faith in you."

"Do you?" She grinned at him.

"Absolutely." Harry kissed her nose.

Ginny chuckled as she moved away to prepare for bed. "So who have we met? Jeong Ju is from China."

"Salvator is from Durmstrang." Harry said. "Edwin from Africa."

"Then there was Sophia from South America." Ginny added.

"Someone will be here from Beauxbatons and another one possibly from Australia." Harry continued as he stepped into pajamas.

"So how many is that? Six?"

"Eight if you count us, love." Harry reminded her.

"Oh. Right. Seems a good size group." Ginny stated. She pulled the covers back on the bed and slipped in. She watched as her husband secured the tent flaps and extinguished the lights. Using his wand for illumination he walked to his side of the bed.

Harry sat and put his glasses on the nightstand. "_Nox_." He murmured to shut off the light from his wand and lay it beside his glasses. He lay on his side and drew Ginny into his arms and they settled spoon fashion. It was only a bit before they both slept.

"I thought we would begin with a little history." John Phillips said to the group of wizard and witches. They stood about the main entrance to the witch museum. "While this museum was begun by muggles we in the wizarding community have influenced the thinking over the centuries to the result that what you see here is an accurate representation of what occurred in America in the 17th century."

Mr. Phillips led them from one exhibit to another. "One of the primary accusers was a young muggle girl from one of the prominent families of the time, an Ann Putnam. We have never been able to confirm it but it is widely believed that this young girl was acquainted with a true witch or wizard of that time and grew jealous of the abilities that she could never possess."

"So the little girl made herself important by accusing this person?" Edwin questioned.

"We will never know for sure. With certainty, a true wizard would have escaped persecution easily. Our thinking is Ann Putnam tried to accuse them but when she failed she accused someone close to the wizard, someone who could not have defended themselves."

"And liking the attention she wanted more so began her act. Then her friends got in on it." Sophia commented in disgust.

"Muggles either envy or fear what is different." Jeong Ju stated.

"Or feel both at the same time." Harry responded. "My aunt is a muggle. I know for a fact she was jealous of her sister, my mother. Her jealousy led to fear and their relationship tore when my aunt began to call her a freak." Ginny came near to him but was prevented from consoling her husband when others beat her to it. Friendly hands patted his shoulder.

"Know what you mean, mate." The Australian student, Adrian, replied. "I have muggle cousins who feel the same way about me."

"I bet they take their resentments out on you in private." Salvator maintained. "Other muggles would think they were nuts if they spoke out about you."

"Too right!" Adrian agreed.

The tour continued. "The tragic hysteria of that period is what led the wizarding community of that time to choose isolation. If muggles no longer saw the obvious signs of magic, they logically assumed, the mania would dissipate and it did." Mr. Phillips spoke. "Unfortunately not before nineteen men and women were killed, muggle men and women."

"Can we visit Gallow's Hill?" Edwin inquired.

"Certainly, I had planned it as our next tour. Then we shall visit Charles Square, our shopping district."

Apparating was accomplished by side-along. Harry and Ginny had already visited the site so were able to volunteer to help transport the others. Somehow, Harry had ended up with Sophia and Monique, the student from Beauxbatons. When they appeared on the hill they remained together to listen as Mr. Phillips described the location. The wind was strong up on the hill. As Mr. Phillips was telling how the muggles performed historical re-creations they looked out over the city of Salem.

Monique had glanced past Harry when she suddenly looked back. Studying him intently, he became aware of her scrutiny. Harry met her eyes briefly before turning away to join Edwin and Salvator who were pointing at various buildings. Behind him Harry heard a whispering as Monique turned to Sophia. He could guess what, or whom, they were discussing.

Ginny felt the spike in Harry's emotions through their wedding bands. She excused herself from Jeong Ju and Adrian to come over to him. Edwin and Salvator were more than happy to have a pretty girl join them. None in the group had yet realized how Harry and Ginny were associated, the mixed group had prevented it.

"Are you okay?" Ginny murmured to Harry.

He jerked his head toward the two girls behind them. "I think Monique recognized me. It is windy up here and my hair is flying off my head."

Even though he spoke quietly to Ginny, Edwin and Salvator heard. They had been casting admiring looks at her pretty face but glanced at Harry at his comment.

"Are you someone people recognize, Harry?" Salvator had begun to joke but then he also saw the infamous scar as the wind continued whipping Harry's hair. "Holy shit!"

Edwin looked at Harry in complete confusion. Monique and Sophia came forward and joined their group. With everyone congregated around them, even Mr. Phillips noticed and led Jeong Ju and Adrian over to see what they were discussing.

Feeling trapped, Harry backed away from everyone. Ginny shifted in front of him to allow her husband some personal space as she sadly realized his privacy was shattered.

"But you are. You are Harry Potter!" Monique exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us last night?" Salvator demanded. Even Jeong Ju knew Harry's history and looked at him with interest.

"Why does it matter?" Harry responded.

"Potter? The Harry Potter?" Mr. Phillips looked at him in astonishment.

"I'm just Harry! Can't I simply be one of the students in this group?" Harry pleaded.

"But you are famous!" Monique cried. Even Salvator nodded.

"Does being famous make him less of a person?" Ginny rounded on everyone. "He is a part of our study group. Let us leave it at that."

Harry couldn't bear the stares. He turned and walked away. After a few moments Ginny ran after him. "Harry!" At a distance she caught up to him. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Ginny. It was bound to happen." Harry replied with resignation. "I have to go, Ginny. I need time alone."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No. We were to go to Charles Square. You should go so one of us will know where it is."

Ginny was concerned. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Harry met her eyes. "Maybe you can do some explaining. They're all looking at us you know." It was true. Every eye was focused on the two of them.

Ginny looked over her shoulder. "All right. I'll stay, go to Charles Square."

"Thank you, love." Harry spoke softly. He refused to kiss his wife in front of an audience so merely pulled out his wand and left.

Ginny walked slowly back to the group standing about Gallow's Hill. Mr. Phillips spoke. "I apologize. I did not mean to upset him. It was just a surprise to learn his identity."

"It's no one's fault, Mr. Phillips. Harry doesn't like people making a fuss over him." Ginny answered. "From the time he was a child, people have stared at his scar."

"I don't get it." Adrian spoke. "Why is that bloke so well known?"

"You must be joking!" Salvator said in astonishment.

"Surely everyone in the entire wizarding world has heard of Harry Potter." Monique exclaimed.

"The book about his life has only just arrived in Uruguay." Sophia commented. "I have not read it but hear it is quite a tale."

"A tale!" Salvator repeated. "He fought the most evil wizard to ever exist. Without Harry Potter our world would be in pieces."

"Come on!" Adrian argued. "How can one evil man cause such chaos?"

"Did word of Lord Voldemort never reach Australia?" Jeong Ju asked. "You are fortunate indeed if your people were never touched by him."

"Voldemort?" Adrian repeated with a frown. "But that was nearly twenty years ago. Before our time."

"He came back." Ginny whispered.

"You poor child." Mr. Phillips responded. "Everyone in Europe was endangered by his evil. And you were at Hogwarts, at the center of it all."

"So many died, my brother one of them." Ginny said sadly.

Edwin came over and gave her a hug. "I am sorry. But Voldemort is gone for good now. Even in Africa we heard how Harry Potter defeated him."

Adrian turned to Sophia. "You mentioned a book. Are you saying I could learn about this amazing story?"

"Why don't we go to Charles Square?" Mr. Phillips intervened. "The shops there will be available to you all. And, yes, there is a bookshop for those of you who want to read about Mr. Potter." As no one but Mr. Phillips knew the way they apparated as a group.

It was quite similar to Diagon Alley, Ginny decided as they strolled around Charles Square. All the usual shops could be seen. An apothecary, a wand shop; a shop for dress robes could be seen in the first few minutes. It was comforting to see folks dressed in wizarding clothes on the street.

Mr. Phillips drew them together. "Enjoy Charles Square today. Get to know us. We'll meet on the museum grounds tonight at eight o'clock. Feel free to apparate onto the lawn. There are charms in place so you won't be seen."

Students scattered, going into the various shops. Adrian approached Ginny. "Want to walk with me? I am hoping you can show me this book Sophia was talking about. As you are from Hogwarts I assume you'll know it when you see it?"

Ginny shrugged and they began to walk. Her mind was not on her surroundings overly much. She worried about Harry. Finding the book turned out to be easy enough. When she and Adrian found the bookstore there was a large display in the window.

"Ah, I see it is a popular book." Adrian commented. They entered and he picked up a copy. He flipped through a few pages. "It claims to be an accurate account. Is it?" He asked Ginny.

"Yes. The author is Harry's best friend and was with him for many of the adventures the book tells of." Ginny explained.

"You know him too, then? The author?" Adrian seemed impressed.

She grinned. "I should. I grew up with him." She took the book from Adrian's hands and opened it to the back cover to display Ron's picture. The family resemblance was obvious. "He is my brother."

"My goodness! You know people in high places, don't you?" Adrian returned her smile. He went and paid for the book. As they returned to the street he pulled the book out if its bag to look at it once again. When he did a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Ginny bent to pick it up and glanced at it.

"I don't believe it!"

Adrian looked at her curiously. "Sorry?"

"Oh, this piece of paper." She began. "It says Ron is touring bookstores in the area."

"So?"

"Well, I had no idea my brother was here in America!" She explained. "I knew he was touring abroad but had no idea his itinerary included the United States."

Adrian took the paper from her. "Says he is talking to groups about the book."

"Does it say where he is next?" Ginny inquired. She had a sudden idea.

"In Boston, tomorrow. Then New York City the day after." Adrian answered, referring to the paper.

"Oh, I have to tell Harry. He'll flip when he finds out we are in the States the same time as Ron and Hermione." She chattered.

"Hermione?"

"She's Ron's wife. Also, a very good friend of Harry's. She and Ron traveled with Harry for nearly a year on the run from Voldemort." Ginny explained.

"I see I am going to have to read this book right away. I feel I am the only one ignorant of events." Adrian responded. "Excuse my boldness but what is your relationship to Harry? Now that I know you both are from Hogwarts I realize you must have traveled here together."

"Of course we traveled together." Ginny stated. "Harry and I are married."

"Ah. Congratulations. Explains why you seem so close." Adrian bowed politely in her direction.

"Thank you." Ginny replied. "It was I who got accepted into the study program. Neither Harry nor I wanted to be separated so he came along. Mr. Jameson and Mr. Phillips were kind enough to allow him to join the study program."

"I see." He nodded. "Want to get some lunch? I'm feeling hungry."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said politely. "I need to go check on Harry. So much attention rattles him. He doesn't feel he deserves it. I will see you this evening, all right?"

"Sure thing. Bye then."

Ginny apparated to the tent and found that Harry was fixing lunch for the both of them. She hugged him from behind and he put down his spoon and turned to embrace his wife. "Feel better?" She asked.

"I'm alright." He shrugged. "I hate it when people treat me special." Harry kissed her forehead. Then he returned to the stove. "I've made soup if you're hungry."

"Let me go wash up."

Harry was setting the bowls on the table when she returned. "This smells good."

"Your mum would be proud. It is her recipe." He remarked. As he picked up his spoon he continued. "So, tell me what happened after I left?"

"Mostly I explained how you dislike people making a fuss when they recognize you." Ginny related. "The student from Australia, Adrian? He didn't understand why everyone knew who you were. Apparently word of Voldemort's return to power never reached down under." She sipped some soup.

"I sincerely hope they get over it." Harry said. "If I am to be a part of the group I cannot be a distraction."

"I think Mr. Phillips realized that. He told them if they wanted to know more to read the book. I feel he was inferring that they leave you alone, no questions." Ginny described.

"That would be nice."

"Oh, you'll never believe it!" Ginny suddenly reached into her pocket. "Harry, we have to go to Boston tomorrow if possible. Or New York City the day after tomorrow."

"Whatever for?" Harry asked in bewilderment. He took the paper Ginny handed to him. His mouth fell open in complete astonishment. "No way!"

Ginny responded. "Isn't it incredible? Ron and Hermione here? The same time we are?"

"This is unbelievable! I knew they were abroad but to come all the way here!" Harry looked at his wife. "You're right, we have to go."

Ginny giggled. "Can you imagine their expressions when they see us? They left before we found out where we'd be going."

"They'll go starkers." Harry agreed with a chuckle.

"I guess we'll have to ask Mr. Phillips the schedule for the next two days when we see him this evening." Ginny stated.

"What's happening tonight?" Her husband inquired as he took their dirty bowls to the sink and began to wash them.

"Everyone is to meet here on the museum grounds at eight o'clock." She described. "He didn't say why."

"That leaves the rest of the day to ourselves." Harry thought with speculation in his eyes. "You know, I bet we could take a train to Boston this afternoon to learn coordinates. That way we could save time tomorrow if we get time to visit Ron when he is in town."

"Ooh, I like that idea." Ginny said enthusiastically. "Let's do it."

Pulling out his muggle wallet, Harry checked to see he had sufficient money, American money. Stepping outside the tent Harry flipped the invisibility cloak over their heads and they apparated to the train station. When it was safe to emerge, Harry led the way to the ticket counter. A train left every twenty minutes to Boston. It actually cost very little so Harry saved some money.

Soon they were seated on a commuter train headed south. "Let me see that paper again, would you?" Harry requested. He studied it with a slight frown. "Gives the name of the bookshop but no address."

"Hmm." Ginny sounded. "Bet it isn't a muggle shop. We'll have to ask someone."

"But who? We don't know anyone in Boston." Harry continued.

"We don't necessarily need the location today." Ginny remarked thoughtfully. "We just need coordinates for the station. Then we can ask someone like Mr. Phillips if he knows how to find the bookstore."

"I suppose we'll have to." Harry sighed. "I do want to see Ron and Hermione. It'll be a kick to surprise them."

The trip down to Boston was actually very short. With hours until they were scheduled to meet the group at the museum, Ginny took her husband side-along to Charles Square. Harry agreed with her that it bore many similarities to Diagon Alley. They explored the entire square and accidentally bumped into Mr. Jameson. They exchanged greetings before moving along.

After supper Harry asked his wife for permission to leave the cane behind when they went to go meet the study group. Ginny had to seriously consider. Harry had been walking much better even though it had been sore the other day. Most of the time he practically carried the thing rather than brace on it. "But what if you need it?"

"If I do, love, I'll use _accio_. We'll be nearby after all. The museum grounds are nice and level. The lawn is perfectly manicured." Harry said persuasively.

Ginny could see her husband really wanted to try. When she seemed to waver indecisively Harry kissed her and promised, "I'll be careful, I will not do anything foolish."

"Oh all right. But if I notice, or feel, anything wrong the cane is coming back." She warned she'd be paying attention to the connection between their wedding rings.

"Thank you, love." Harry embraced her again happily.

Shortly before eight o'clock he and Ginny walked out of the copse of trees where their tent stood hidden on the museum grounds. Respecting Harry's desire to walk unaided, his wife didn't even hold his hand as they crossed the lawn to where they saw others gathering. She did sense his nervousness at confronting everyone after that morning but there wasn't anything she could do about that.

"Good evening." Ginny began as they reached Edwin and Salvator.

"Hello! Good to see you." Edwin said cheerfully.

Salvator seemed reserved as he made his greeting. He turned to Harry. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable earlier today. It was not my intention."

"Thank you for saying that." Harry responded. "I realize I am perhaps overly sensitive but I do dislike attention to my scar and all it entails."

"Is that why you did not reveal yourself when we met last evening?" Salvator asked.

"No." Harry answered truthfully. "Last night we got to talking about quidditch and other things. The fact you might find my identity interesting didn't occur to me." He shrugged. "I'm just another man. I'm just Harry."

"Must be hard to live a normal life after all you've been through." Edwin commented. "I suppose you have to struggle to put the past behind you."

"Wouldn't be hard if people would look to the future." Harry said dryly. "It's what I've been trying to do for over a year."

The three witches Sophia, Monique and Jeong Ju apparated in at nearly the same moment as Mr. Phillips and Adrian. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Everyone said a collective hello. "What we have planned for this evening is some good, old-fashioned fun." Mr. Phillips explained. "My son Peter and his friends have consented to demonstrate and teach you all 'fly football'. It is quite similar to quidditch. You may have noticed the children playing it last night."

"That did look like fun." Edwin said enthusiastically.

"Can we not play quidditch?" Salvator inquired.

Mr. Phillips smiled. "You could but you are here to learn our customs. That includes our activities. Ah, here is Peter and his friends now."

"Hello, everybody." Peter called out. "Let my friends sort themselves out and we'll begin." A short flurry of movement ensued as goals were set up at either end of the lawn.

Peter spoke once things were ready. "Now, like in quidditch, fly football has a keeper, a seeker, only two chasers and two beaters. Only we call them blockers here on the ground because we don't use bludgers. The rules are much the same, scoring's different. Goals are worth only one point. Catching the snitch earns your team twenty five points so, like in quidditch, the team that catches the snitch generally wins the game."

Peter went about demonstrating positions then explained that the quaffle and the snitch were released at the same time. "We'll play a few moments then you lot are invited to join us."

Harry avidly watched the game but with a sinking heart. There was no way he would be able to join everyone. He didn't need to remember his promise to realize that. He could feel Ginny's empathy as she gazed sadly at him. He gave her a little smile and turned his attention back to the game.

When Peter called a halt he went from person to person asking if they had a preference as to position. If they didn't care he assigned them a place and put them with one of his friends for instruction. "It's Harry, isn't it? Where would you like to play?" Peter asked when he got to he and Ginny. "We still have a spot open for seeker."

Harry shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I can't join you out on the field, Peter. My leg was injured some time ago and I dare not put that kind of stress on it."

"I remember." Salvator commented. "You were using a cane. Where is it now?"

"I didn't feel I needed it tonight." Harry explained. "But Ginny has played seeker on the Hogwarts team." He turned Peter's attention to her.

"All right then." Peter moved along. "How about it, Ginny? Game to try?"

Knowing Harry would want her to, she joined the field of players. Ginny glanced at her husband and Harry gave her a reassuring grin.

Monique also opted to watch rather than play. Unlike Harry, her reason was her footwear. Monique had worn high heels even though she had known they were to meet on the grounds. She came to stand beside Harry as the game slowly resumed.

Although he tried to keep his attention on the field of players, Harry was continually distracted by the comments of his fellow student beside him. "Did you play quidditch in school Harry?" Monique asked.

"Yes. I was seeker for the Gryffindor team." He politely replied. "Go!" He cried as the snitch was spotted out on the lawn.

"You appear a bit older than the rest of us. How old are you?" She inquired.

"I will be nineteen the end of the month." He answered distractedly.

"How is it then you've only just finished at Hogwarts?" She pushed.

Harry was annoyed but answered her question. "I missed my 7th year. I was allowed to go back to school this past year to finish up."

"Ooh, was it because you were running from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" She persisted.

"Yes. Look, I really don't like talking about that time. Do you mind?" Harry requested with an edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry. Of course." Monique said meekly. They watched the game in silence for a time. Harry forced himself to relax and began to cheer as Ginny spotted the snitch and ran after it.

"Go, Ginny, go!" He hollered. As his wife avoided the other team's blockers their seeker slowly began to gain on the snitch as well. Harry had to sternly remind himself not to jump up and down as he became caught up in the drama of the game. Even Monique grew excited as both seekers neared the snitch. With a final swipe, Ginny caught the tiny golden ball. Everyone was crying in excitement, even the opposing team. The game had been marvelous fun. Harry yelled 'good job' and applauded his delight.

He was startled when Monique threw her arms around him in jubilation. She was bouncing up and down, her cleavage threatening to pop from her skimpy shirt. Harry put his hands out to hold her steady but she deliberately pushed closer to him. "Oh, Harry. It is wonderful how you support our sister." She told him in a sultry voice.

"What?" Harry asked. He tried to step away from her but she clung to him. "What do you mean my sister?"

"Why Ginny, of course, silly man." Monique giggled.

"Monique, you have misunderstood." Harry began.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Ginny's voice was quite chilly as she stood before them.

"Thank god!" Harry finally broke free from Monique. He hadn't meant to speak so bluntly but he saw Ginny relax as she got the gist of what had been happening. She went to her husband's rescue by wrapping her arms around his waist. Harry automatically folded his about her shoulders. "Monique, Ginny is not my sister. She's my wife." Harry was sorry to embarrass her but he was relieved to have escaped her attentions.

The young woman from Beauxbatons flushed as she realized her mistake. Jeong Ju and others had followed Ginny and were equally surprised to learn Ginny and Harry were married. "We're sorry to have shocked you all, I just assumed you would understand since we have the same last name." Ginny told them all. "It never occurred to me you would think we were brother and sister."

"I should have properly introduced you all." Mr. Phillips spoke from nearby.

"Well, everyone knows now." Harry said firmly. He looked at his wife. "You played marvelously. Did you have fun?" His question broke the awkwardness and everyone began talking about the game. Adrian sidled up to Monique and engaged her in conversation to assist her over her blunder.

"It was terrific fun!" Ginny told her husband. "I heard you cheering for me from the sidelines."

"I had to restrain myself from jumping up and down." He admitted.

"You didn't, did you?" Ginny asked in dismay. "Oh, Harry, that would . . ."

"It's okay, love. I was good. I promise." He assured her.

"You are a good seeker." Salvator complimented her as he came over. "You must have done well at quidditch."

"Actually, I much preferred being a chaser." Ginny replied, disengaging from her husband. "Harry here was the talented seeker. He went two seasons undefeated."

"Two seasons! My word, that is good." Edwin put in as he and Sophia joined them.

Harry smiled. "Flying was the best thing in my life back then." He fondly recalled the thrill of capturing the snitch.

"How long have you been married?" Sophia asked Ginny.

"Seven months." She replied. Harry grasped her hand and smiled at her.

"You look quite handsome together." Jeong Ju commented. "I wouldn't have taken you for brother and sister. I guess I paid no attention to your last names being the same."

"Didn't help we all were distracted by the fact that Harry is the Harry Potter." Salvator grinned to let Harry know he was teasing.

Everybody chuckled. They went to thank Peter and his friends. Along the way Harry felt his leg wobble and put his arm across Ginny's shoulder. He gave no other indication but knew she understood. "Harry, you promised." She murmured.

Sighing, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the trees. "_Accio_, cane." A few moments later it flew into his hands. Others around them heard its whistling arrival and Harry quirked his lips at them and shrugged in resignation. Braced securely, Harry added his thanks for a fun evening. "Mr. Phillips, what is our schedule like tomorrow?" He had recalled Ron's appearance in Boston and New York.

"The plan is to visit Boston. There is a larger shopping district and restaurants exclusive to the wizarding community. Even a few museums only we know about." He explained.

"Will we be anywhere near a bookshop called The Librarian's Nest?" Harry asked eagerly.

Mr. Phillips seemed surprised Harry knew of it. "It is only the largest bookstore on the eastern seaboard. In fact, it is on our itinerary. Why? Is there some special reason you ask?"

Harry shared grins with his wife. "Ginny's brother is an author and we've just learned he will be at The Librarian's Nest in the early afternoon."

"What a strange but happy coincidence." Mr. Phillips remarked.

"Is there any way our schedule can be arranged so we visit the bookstore when Ron is there?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"If it is okay with everyone else, I don't see why not." Mr. Phillips looked around and saw that no one had a problem with going to the bookstore at the needed time.

"Thank you so much everybody." Harry looked around. The evening pretty much ended there and students began apparating away.

"I am so sorry, Harry." Monique shyly approached he and Ginny with Adrian trailing behind her. "I let my excitement over your identity overcome my common sense. Please believe that I don't normally act that way."

"I understand and I didn't mean to insult you by pushing you away." Harry bowed shallowly.

"You act like it has happened to you before." Adrian deduced shrewdly.

Ginny chuckled. "The girls at Hogwarts were falling over themselves trying to get Harry's attention."

Harry flushed. "But only one caught me." He replied as he gazed at his wife. Looking at the others he spoke. "Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

Once more, Harry and Ginny's explorations came in useful in leading their fellow students in apparating to Boston. Mr. Phillips had originally planned to apparate to a museum but the train station was near enough. Once everyone was assembled they walked the distance to the first wizarding museum.

The museum was dedicated to those wizards and witches who had used their talents during the Revolutionary War. They learned that a few open-minded muggles, who were among the leadership of the rebellion, had discovered that magic existed and had realized its benefits during wartime. Sending messages had become easy when the enemy wasn't looking for owls and eagles to be carrying messages.

"Eagles?" Ginny asked with interest.

"Oh, yes. Eagles are quite strong and fast. Bald eagles are best but we freed them when the muggle government put them on the endangered species list." Mr. Phillips described. "One day, perhaps, we can utilize them again. But there are still golden eagles and the many species of owls."

"At Durmstrang we have trained vultures to carry messages." Salvator commented.

"They are a strong, large bird." Mr. Phillips remarked.

"How else did wizards help during the war?" Jeong Ju asked to get them back on track.

Having made reservations at one of the exclusive wizarding restaurants, that was their next destination. It was pleasant to sit among their own kind and not worry about being seen or overheard by muggles. Conversation varied but as the meal drew to an end Adrian reminded them all where they were heading next. "Where, or how far, is the bookstore that we are visiting this afternoon?"

"On the other side of the city. We have plenty of time to get there, though." Mr. Phillips assured them. "I should explain that many wizarding businesses in this city, as it is a high tourist area, keep image coordinates posted for ease of apparating. All we need do is concentrate on the image and you'll be able to apparate to your next destination. As The Librarian's Nest is so well known the image is sure to be posted here at the restaurant."

"What an ingenious idea." Sophia thought.

"Is everyone ready? Shall we head out then?" One by one they were shown the image coordinates for the bookstore and each apparated successfully.

The Librarian's Nest was a massive edifice. Only in the muggle world had Harry seen such a large building and he was including Gringott's in his comparison. "It isn't all a bookstore, you must understand." Mr. Phillips described. "There are private meeting rooms available for rent and they hold classes for interested persons on any number of subjects. Let us check the schedule board to see what is happening today."

The board listed council meetings, cooking classes, even a club for fans of wizard's chess. Prominently posted was the sign for book discussions and there was Ron's picture smiling out at them. "A bit of a family resemblance there, Ginny." Adrian quipped.

"There are many of us in the family." Ginny shrugged. "All are redheads with freckles."

"Says the discussion is taking place in the third floor meeting room." Jeong Ju said. "Shall we go up?"

"You guys don't have to go." Harry insisted. "We're just visiting family."

"Are you kidding? Miss a chance to meet the author of the book Voldemort vs The Boy Who Lived? I read all afternoon yesterday. Sat up last night finishing it." Adrian protested. "It is one compelling read. I mean, sorry Harry, I know it's about your life but, wow."

"He's right you know." Jeong Ju remarked. "It is a fantastic book. I'll admit I'd like to meet the author."

"Harry, look at it this way." Ginny told her husband. "They want to pester Ron, not you."

Harry chuckled. "Does make for a nice change. Okay, but nobody indicate Ginny and I are there. We want to surprise Ron."

Agreeing with Harry's request they went up the staircase, Harry using his spell to go up. It was standing room only so it was a simple thing for Ginny and Harry to remain unnoticed. There was Ron at the front answering a witch's question. For perhaps a half-hour Ron accepted questions. Harry mentally compared answers and was pleased when his best friend said what he himself would have.

Hermione sat nearby listening to the discussion. The host of the book discussion wrapped things up by saying Ron would autograph copies of the book if people wished. About a third of the audience lined up for a chance to get his autograph. Hermione moved forward with Ron and they spoke to the witches and wizards as they came through the line.

Harry was not surprised when a couple of his fellow students joined the queue. On a lark, he pulled Ginny to the end of the line and slowly approached the table. As they grew closer Hermione happened to look up and, with a start, recognized who was there. Moving fast, Harry put his finger up to his lips in a shushing gesture. He grinned mischievously at his friend as she settled back to watch Ron's reaction.

Ron hadn't looked up yet when he asked, "Whom shall I make it out to?"

"The boy who lived." Harry spoke seriously, altering his voice slightly.

"What?" Looking up in confusion, Ron's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped. "Harry?" He looked left. "Ginny?"

By the time he hopped to his feet Ginny was already hugging Hermione and Harry was halfway around the table to Ron. There was a flurry of hugs as Ron went from Harry to his sister and as Hermione embraced her best friend. "What on earth are you guys doing here?" Ron insisted on knowing. He looked down at his sister with a grin on his face.

"You know I was accepted into a study program through Hogwarts, didn't you?" Ginny asked her brother. He nodded. "Well, I was chosen to come to the United States."

"I can't believe we're all here at the same time!" Hermione proclaimed.

"How did you find out we'd be here today?" Ron asked. "Surely this isn't a coincidence."

"I was in a bookshop in Salem with one of the other students." Ginny pointed to them across the room. "One had purchased your book. There was a flyer advertising your appearance here today."

"We were coming to Boston as part of the study program anyway but would have come either way." Harry remarked. "It was too bizarre to not come surprise you."

"Are these here your fellow students, Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking at the people hanging about.

Harry and Ginny made all the introductions then the students left them to explore the bookstore. "If we had missed you today we were going to try and catch you in New York City tomorrow."

"Do you and Hermione have time for a visit?" Ginny looked at her brother questioningly.

"We are done for the day." Ron answered. "But it sounds like you and Harry have plans."

"Maybe you can come along. We are to visit the site of the Boston Tea Party next." Ginny suggested. "After we look about this place that is."

"Hermione was fairly drooling over the books when we arrived." Ron teased his wife. She just grinned as they moved down the stairs. "How's the leg, Harry?"

"Getting better, slowly. Went without my cane for a bit last evening." Harry responded.

"He was disappointed he couldn't join a game last night." Ginny related. "They have a ground based version of quidditch which they taught us. Harry was forced to watch as the rest of us ran about."

"Poor Harry." Hermione patted his arm. He smiled.

"Ginny caught the snitch, winning the game." Harry shared.

"So how did they react when they found out who you were?" Ron asked his best friend.

"The usual." Harry said depressingly.

"One girl was all over him last night." Ginny told them much to her husband's chagrin. "No one realized Harry and I were married."

Harry's face was bright red. "Why do girls do that? It was so embarrassing. She literally was rubbing her chest on me."

Ron began to laugh. "Harry, mate, you are well and truly a one-woman man if you are complaining about something most guys could only dream of."

Hermione and Ginny giggled uncontrollably at the look on Harry's face. "Poor, love." Ginny said with laughter still in her voice. "I had to rescue him from her attentions."

"Weren't you jealous?" Hermione questioned her sister-in-law.

"I was before I realized what was going on." She admitted. "Harry was trying to explain as I arrived."

"And I was quite happy to see her." Harry added. "We were able to explain our relationship."

"Everyone seems to accept things now." Ginny related. "Harry's identity and the fact we are married."

Ginny, Harry and his two best friends explored the huge bookstore together. Harry introduced Mr. Phillips to them and he gladly agreed they could come tour the city with the study group. They apparated from place to place. There was an ancient sailing vessel moored at the site of the Boston Tea Party. Mr. Phillips described how wizards had participated in the act of rebellion right alongside their muggle neighbors.

Many of the historical sites for their wizarding ancestors had some connection to the muggle world. Much of it overlapped so the group learned both muggle and magical history. It was a stimulating afternoon culminating in dinner in a wizarding restaurant. Afterward Harry and Ginny bid everyone goodbye as they were escorting Ron and Hermione back to their hotel.

"Where do you and Hermione go after New York City?" Harry asked his friend.

"We are scheduled for Sao Paulo, Brazil next." Ron told them. "The publisher has it worked out so we don't fly very often. We are met by wizards along the way who take us by side-along apparition."

"But you had to fly to get to America, didn't you?" Ginny asked with a shiver of apprehension.

"It wasn't bad, Ginny." Ron assured his sister. "Why, how did you guys get here?"

"We came by ocean liner." Harry explained. "Five days at sea with two thousand other passengers. To be fair, there were at least a hundred of our kind on board."

"Harry and I even got to fly on broomsticks high above the ship." Ginny described.

"Now, see, I don't understand that." Hermione said. "You'll fly on a broom but are nervous about plane travel?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged. "Seems like a big difference to me. At least I am in control of the broom."

"Ginny, I felt the same way. Once I got up there, though, it was like being on the Hogwarts Express. No big deal." Ron spoke earnestly.

"We have a couple weeks yet, love." Harry touched Ginny's hand. "I personally would like to experience it."

"Maybe." Ginny turned to hug her brother. "I'll see you when we all get home, then. Love you Ron."

"I love you, too, sis. Try to keep Harry out of trouble, will ya?" He returned.

Harry was shaking his head. "Nice, real nice." He grasped Ron's hand and pulled him into a hug. They said their farewells and Ginny and Harry returned to Salem.

For the next several days their study group traveled from place to place along the eastern coast of the United States. Harry and Ginny learned that witches and wizards had spread throughout the country. They met with different communities and grew to understand how wizards in America lived with the muggles.

Harry got to meet some of the law enforcement personnel when Mr. Phillips arranged for him to talk with the aurors who worked in the New York area. They, in turn, were eager to hear some of Harry's adventures with the death eaters. Most of the aurors had read Ron's book and admired the fact that someone so young felt so strongly about justice.

Jeremy Landon was one of the lead aurors in charge of tracking down suspected criminals. He showed Harry pictures of some of the current wizards and witches they were watching and described what they were suspected of being involved in.

"This one here." Harry pointed to a wizard suspected of performing illegal spells to gain money. "I've seen him before."

Jeremy was amazed. "Seen him? But you are from England."

"I remember him from a few years ago." Harry's countenance darkened. "He was a death eater. I remember him from the cemetery." His mind was back there. He saw again the ring of death eaters surrounding him as Voldemort spoke to his minions.

"Mr. Potter? Harry!" Jeremy touched his arm in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Sorry." Harry shook himself. He pointed to the picture. "This man was there when Voldemort returned a few years back. I'm sure of it. His mask slipped so he had pulled it off."

"Makes me wonder what he is doing here then."

"I've heard many of Voldemort's previous death eaters changed their minds once he returned." Harry described. "He must have run away before Voldemort got powerful again."

Jeremy was reading the wizard's criminal file. "I see now that he's only come to notice the last couple years. Makes sense if he crossed the Atlantic."

"You know, we've brought him in for questioning a few times and he always seemed smug like we were insignificant." Jeremy described. "I bet he has built himself up to be some hot shot because of his past association to the most evil wizard of our age."

"But he was a coward if he ran away from England." Harry protested.

"Doesn't matter. He is in America and he feels safe here." Jeremy responded.

"Isn't there any proof of his crimes here?" Harry questioned. "I hate the thought of any death eater getting away."

"We have no solid proof." The American auror related. His face grew speculative. "You know, I might have an idea. If you were willing to help us . . ." He jumped to his feet. "It might just work."

"What are you getting at, Jeremy?" Harry asked, confused. "Help you how?"

"I'd have to run it by my superiors but I may have a way of getting this Mr. Orion out of circulation." Jeremy began. His eyes sparkled with anticipation. He met Harry's eyes. "How would you like to take down one more death eater?"

"It is a goal of mine to see anyone ever associated with Voldemort to see justice." Harry said firmly. "But how can I help?"

"It's just an idea, mind you, but I have a plan forming in my head that we can trick this Orion into confessing his sins." Jeremy grinned. "I best not say anymore right now. I will need to run it by my bosses first. Harry, if they agree can I count on your help? You're here in the states for a while, aren't you?"

"For two more weeks only." Harry stipulated. "Of course, I'll help in any way I can."

"Great!" Jeremy smiled. "Look, I have to get the wheels rolling on this. Where are you staying? I'll send you a message when I have things set."

"My wife and I are staying on the grounds of the Salem Witch Museum." Harry answered.

"Right. Now, I'll let you know as soon as possible what is going on. Maybe even by tomorrow." Jeremy was eager to get going. "I'll walk you out. Talk to you soon alright?"

In bemusement Harry returned to the tent where he began supper preparations. Ginny had gone with the study group to Philadelphia and should be back soon. He dropped his cane immediately as he entered and puttered about. Harry felt stimulated by the possibility of capturing another death eater. He saw again in his mind the face from the cemetery where Cedric had lost his life.

Their supper was ready for the table when Ginny came in. Harry asked about her day and listened attentively as she described the sites she had visited with the study group. She was quite wound up and Harry observed her in amusement.

The final task of the Triwizard tournament paraded through Harry's dreams that night. There was the maze and the cup. Cedric was with him and then, with a green flash, Cedric was dead. Harry was yelling and he saw the death eater pull off his mask.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Ginny was shaking him as he jerked about on the bed. With a start, Harry awoke and realized where he was. "Harry, are you okay?" His wife asked with concern.

"Just a dream." He murmured. "An old dream, more like."

"What do you mean 'an old dream'?" Ginny questioned.

"Cedric. The cemetery." Harry said, pushing up onto his elbows.

Ginny understood. "Poor love." She gently pushed his hair out of his eyes. "But why would you dream of that time? It has been so long."

"I got a reminder of that period of my life today. I didn't get a chance to tell you." Harry explained.

"What reminder?" She wanted to know.

"It's the middle of the night, Ginny. Can't it wait until morning?" Harry yawned. "I am grateful you woke me from the nightmare."

"Okay. I can wait." She agreed. Ginny turned on her side and felt Harry settle in behind her. His arm snaked around her waist and she covered it with her own. Both went back to sleep quickly.

At breakfast she insisted Harry tell her about the previous day. "You know I spent the day in the Auror's office in New York City." Harry began. "Jeremy Landon is the lead auror and he showed me pictures of witches and wizards whom they are investigating."

"Sounds interesting."

"It was." Harry agreed. "What was most interesting was that I recognized one of the wizards."

"How is that possible? Harry, we are two thousand miles away from home." Ginny replied.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Harry shrugged.

"Harry, you had a nightmare last night. You told me you had gotten a reminder of the past yesterday. Was it seeing the picture of the wizard that did it?" Ginny asked.

"The wizard Jeremy showed me was of one of the death eaters who was at the cemetary when Voldemort returned." Harry spoke quietly. "The night Cedric died."

"Oh, Harry." Harry's wife whispered. "No wonder you had a bad dream."

"That night in the cemetery several of the death eaters removed their masks. The wizard in the photograph Jeremy showed me yesterday was one of them." Harry described.

"Poor love." Ginny said. "I assume you told the auror what you knew of this man?"

"Of course. He was a death eater. He is one who got away." Harry said in a hard voice. "Jeremy has some idea he can use me for. I think he believes he can trick this wizard into confessing his crimes here."

"How could you be of help?"

"Don't know. He wouldn't tell me because he wanted to check with his superiors first. But I suppose it has something to do with my being who I am." Harry shrugged.

"So you expect to hear back from this Jeremy?" Ginny inquired.

"Perhaps even today." He confirmed. "He said he would send me a message."

"Does that mean you cannot go with us? We were to visit Washington D.C. today." Ginny asked sadly.

Harry had wanted to go on that tour. "Jeremy didn't promise I'd hear from him today and I don't plan to wait around for a message that might not come." He put his hand over his wife's. "I want to go today. What time do we leave?"

Ginny brightened. "In about forty-five minutes. We are to ride the train in to the capital."

"Ride the train? We aren't apparating?" Harry sounded surprised.

"Apparently there are anti-apparition spells around the capital and the surrounding area." Ginny explained.

"Oh. I suppose they have their reasons. After all, one can't apparate directly into the queen's palace back at home either." Harry reasoned.

"Shall we get ready? We are to meet at the train station." Ginny stood from the table and washed her dishes and Harry followed suit. After they were dressed they spent several minutes searching for Harry's cane. He had shrunk it down so it fit in his pocket the day before and now it had vanished. Ginny finally found it under the couch cushions.

"I don't suppose you'll let me leave it behind." Harry looked at his wife hopefully. She just glared at him so he meekly stuck it in his pocket.

Leaving the tent they apparated under his cloak to the train station which was full of muggles. They waited several minutes before it was clear to emerge then went to the proper gate to meet the others. The train ride to Washington was crowded so they couldn't converse freely so most of the study group sat in silence. When they debarked at the D.C. station, Mr. Phillips, whom everyone had begun calling John, explained that they needed to check in with the auror office there in the capital because they traced all wands in the area. A short walk got them to the disguised offices of wizard law enforcement.

As they waited their turns to have wands inspected Harry had a question. "Do you have a central government like we have a Ministry of Magic back home?"

"Yes, indeed. Our leader is Harold Thames. He has offices in Alexandria, just a short distance from here." John responded.

Harry nodded then it was his turn to go through security. When they heard his name the wizards seemed skeptical so Harry pushed the hair off his forehead with an exasperated sigh. He was finally waved on to wait for the remainder of the group. "That happen a lot?" Edwin asked Harry. He had observed the doubt the security wizards had shown as to Harry's identity.

"Not since Voldemort's defeat. Used to happen before that, yeah." Harry shrugged. "I think it happens more because they want to see my scar than anything else."

"It is rather well known." Edwin said drolly.

"What's well known?" Jeong Ju inquired as she and Ginny approached.

"Harry's scar." Edwin answered.

Ginny reached up to adjust her husband's bangs. "Can't get rid of a curse scar, unfortunately. Learned that the hard way, didn't we love?"

"Everybody ready?" John Phillips rejoined them at last.

With security so tight in the area, the study group had to travel like the muggles. Hopping on the METRO, a local commuter train, they soon arrived at the National Mall. It was a drizzly day in D.C. so they scurried to their first destination.

At nearly every museum along the mall there was a small section tucked nearby that demonstrated wizard participation in United States history. Although it had nothing to do with their particular history John had arranged for them to go up to the top of the Washington Monument. The view of the city was spectacular from up there and everyone appreciated the chance to see it.

Several streets away they visited Ford's Theatre where former muggle president Lincoln had been shot. Though he had died across the street many believed his ghost haunted the theater. "His ghost may not be seen but there is a ghost in the theater." John told them. "The wizard died before the assassination and enjoys telling the story to other witches and wizards. He witnessed John Wilkes Booth shoot the president that fateful evening."

The difficulty in meeting the ghost was the multitude of tourists in the theater. Under cover from the students John pulled out his wand and performed a muggle repelling charm. It was a mild spell, it merely made the tourists believe they wanted to go elsewhere and kept others from coming in. Once all was clear the ghost emerged and happily talked with them.

Another stop near the Reflecting Pool was the WWII Memorial. Only recently built, there was included an enchanted area where they could read of witch or wizard contributions in that war.

The final stop on the day's schedule was to the seat of government for all wizarding communities in the United States. The wizard leader, Harold Thames, personally greeted them and welcomed them to America. The leader took a close look at Harry as they were introduced. "But he is so young!" He murmured to himself. It didn't seem to be something he was expected to respond to so Harry didn't reply.

The students in the study group were given the decision whether or not they wanted to stay in Washington D.C. for the rest of the day. John needed to attend to duties at the witch museum so he left them with the reminder that they could not apparate any closer than the train station.

"What do you want to do, Harry?" Ginny asked her husband. "Do you want to stay?"

"My leg is tired, Ginny. In fact," Harry pulled out his reduced cane. "I should enlarge this and begin using it." Ginny shielded him from view as Harry took his wand out and muttered _engorgio_. Bracing his cane on the ground he re-pocketed his wand.

Edwin and Salvator led the other students over to where Ginny and Harry stood. "Before he left, John told us that the Arlington Cemetery is a good place to talk with ghosts about past wizards who lived here. Care to join us?"

"I'm afraid my leg has had enough walking for one day." Harry said regretfully. "I'm for heading back to Salem. Ginny, do you want to go with them?"

She considered for a moment. "No, I'm not fond of ghosts really. I think I'll go with Harry. Tell you what. Why don't you all join us for a supper tonight? We are staying in that copse of trees on the museum grounds."

"That sounds lovely, thank you." Monique replied for them all. "Eight o'clock okay?"

"Sounds fine. See you then. Bye." As Ginny and Harry walked towards the METRO to get to the train station, the others headed in a different direction. "Do we have enough food in the larder to feed everyone?" Harry asked mildly as they rode the commuter train.

"No, not for so many. It will require a trip to Charles Square." His wife replied.

Back at the tent Harry withdrew his wizard gold. They had learnt the American wizards accepted it with no problem. If she hadn't needed Harry's help with the shopping Ginny would have insisted he stay behind to rest his leg. But with such a crowd to cook for that evening she required his assistance. "It's a good thing you know how to cook for so many people." Harry commented as Ginny was picking out vegetables.

"Sometimes coming from a large family has its benefits." She quipped.

When they collected all the supplies they returned home to begin preparations. Ginny suggested that Harry go soak in the tub but he stubbornly insisted on helping fix supper. About an hour before people were due to arrive, Ginny saw her husband stumble and she turned on him with a blazing look. "Harry Potter, you are getting in the tub right now!" She pointed towards the bathroom. Recognizing the look in her eye Harry gave in. His leg had started to hurt and knew sitting in the hot water would help.

After a half-hour of soaking his leg felt better. Harry dressed and emerged from the bathroom to see Ginny had supper preparations well in hand. She asked him to conjure more chairs then sent him outside to watch for arrivals. His stomach was growling when the students began to apparate in. Harry called to them and stepped out of the concealing charm's influence.

"Evening, Harry. Thanks for the invite." Adrian called and he led Monique towards him. Directing them to the tent opening, Harry then turned back to greet Edwin and Salvator then, on their heels, Jeong Ju and Sophia. Harry ushered them into the tent politely then followed them.

Ginny had them go right to the table and was using a hover charm to bring the various dishes to the table. Harry played host and listed the available drinks to everyone. As each drink was readied he sent it to its recipient with his wand. After he was seated Ginny encouraged everyone to begin. As a conversation starter she asked if they had met any ghosts at Arlington Cemetery. They affirmed that they had and related what they had learned.

Ginny had just brought dessert when Salvator turned to Harry. "Can you confirm something for me? At Durmstrang we were not privileged to know for certain but did Viktor Krum and the other students arrive at Hogwarts aboard a sailing vessel? It disappeared from the waters near our school about the same time as the Triwizard tournament."

"As a matter of fact they did." Harry replied. "It came swirling up out of the lake just below the castle. Remember Ginny?"

"I do. It was an awesome sight." She confirmed. "As were the giant horses that brought the students from Beauxbatons." Ginny nodded to acknowledged Monique's school.

"Many from our school were jealous that they imposed an age requirement that limited who could be chosen for that tournament." Monique described.

"Our school also." Salvator nodded.

"It was the same at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore created a circle, an age line, around the Goblet of Fire which prevented anyone younger than seventeen from entering." Harry grinned at his wife. "I recall how a few students got a surprise when they thought they could trick the barrier." Ginny snorted with laughter as she remembered the snowy beards sprouting from Fred and George's faces.

The others looked bewildered. "My twin brothers were only a few weeks from turning seventeen at the time." Ginny explained. "They ended up with long white hair and full beards when they stepped over the line. It was hilarious."

"How many siblings do you have?" Sophia asked, having met Ron.

"I had six older brothers." She replied. Ginny faced Monique. "The champion from Beauxbatons, Fleur? She actually ended up marrying my eldest brother, Bill. They have a baby daughter now."

"And Viktor Krum, the international quidditch player, was the champion from Durmstrang." Edwin stated. "Who was Hogwarts?"

"That was a scandal." Salvator commented. "The Goblet of Fire released names of two students from Hogwarts."

"Two? I always heard the tournament only had three champions?" Jeong Ju interrupted. "If the goblet released two for Hogwarts that made four. Surely that was wrong."

"A death eater had infiltrated the castle. He put the fourth name into the goblet in the hopes that that champion win." Harry spoke in a dead voice. "He entered the name under a different school which confunded the goblet."

"But why would he do that?" Adrian inquired.

"Because he was a death eater." Salvator stated. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted the fourth champion to win."

"I don't understand. Who was the fourth champion?" Jeong Ju asked.

"I thought you read the book?" Salvator returned. "The book about our host? Harry was the fourth champion."

"Harry? But he would have been too young." She exclaimed.

"I was." Harry spoke quietly. "As I said, the death eater confunded the Goblet of Fire."

"Who was the other Hogwarts champion?" Sophia asked.

Looking at the closed expression on her husband's face, Ginny answered. "His name was Cedric Diggory. He was murdered just after the final task."

"Murdered? It wasn't an accident during the task itself? I've heard that those tournaments were dangerous in years past." Edwin discussed.

"Cedric was murdered. A death eater used _avada kedavra_ on him just because he got in the way." Harry burst out. "It was the night Voldemort returned. I was there. Please. Please, can we change the subject?" He begged them and everyone could read the pain emanating from his eyes.

Salvator cringed at hearing Voldemort's name said aloud. "We apologize. I suppose we can't help ourselves. Your life has been so much more interesting than ours. Mine, at least, has been rather boring so far."

"You don't know how lucky you are." Harry responded. Adrian changed the topic of conversation and everyone cheerfully debated for the next hour. When it came time to say goodnight Harry stood but did not walk them out as his leg had stiffened and he didn't feel up to moving. Ginny secured the tent behind them and returned to her husband.

"You need another soak, don't you?" She asked.

He smiled. "You know me well. If you bring me my cane I will go refill the tub." She did then he did. After another long soak he crawled into bed with a sigh. Harry was asleep quickly and didn't stir when Ginny climbed in some time later.

A beautiful gold eagle was heard screeching outside the tent while Harry and Ginny ate breakfast. It carried a message and Harry nervously approached the giant bird of prey to take it. The avian stared at Harry but calmly held out its leg. As soon as Harry had retreated a few steps the bird spread its massive wings and flew off.

Inside the tent he opened the message which was from the auror Jeremy Landon. "He asks I come to New York City today to meet with him." Harry looked at Ginny. "What is scheduled for today?"

"We're supposed to tour the Wizard Hospital, in New York City actually." Ginny described. "Then we are to go see the Art Museum and go out to the Statue of Liberty."

"How do you remember all that?" Her husband asked.

Ginny tsked. "I pay attention."

"Remind me of Hermione." Harry mumbled. "Do you mind if I go to the auror's office? I may be able to join you on the tours."

"I don't mind. I know how important it is to you that no death eater goes free." Harry kissed his wife for her understanding. "But are you sure you got enough sleep?" She asked him. He had been restless from a combination of dreams and his leg aching.

"I'm fine, love. My leg is better but I think I best use the cane today to keep pressure off it." Harry could see Ginny was relieved. They got up to finish preparing for the day. Harry went with the group into New York City to learn where the hospital was then apparated to the auror's office.

Jeremy Landon greeted him pleasantly and took him into a meeting room for a serious discussion. "I want to thank you for coming so promptly this morning. After you left the other day I went to my superiors. Your knowledge of the criminal who you identified as a death eater gave us an idea. If you are willing to help I think we can trick him into confessing his crimes."

"I'll do whatever I can. It is important to me, for obvious reasons, that no death eater go free." Harry affirmed. "But how can I help?"

"Can you be available this afternoon?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"I can. I would need to let my wife know." Harry answered.

"Great. This is what we're hoping. The wizard Orion is being brought in for questioning around two o'clock. I have met him; he is quite arrogant and sneers at our efforts to trap him in any wrongdoing. It's our hope that if he believes, when he sees you, that you are here to take him to Azkaban for crimes against your ministry, he'll opt for prison here and confess everything." Jeremy explained.

"How do you know the ministry wouldn't want to extradite him for real?" Harry wondered. "Surely his crimes against our people are worse than what he's done here."

"We asked them." Jeremy told Harry. "It's why it took more than a day to get back to you. Our office contacted your ministry of magic and asked."

"Oh. Makes sense." Harry commented. "Well then, how do we go about this?"

"You will pretend to work for the auror's office in England sent to America to escort Mr. Orion to Azkaban Prison. He is sure to freak out to see Harry Potter come to get him." Jeremy chuckled. "The stalwart hero who defeated his former master. He'll have no defense as I assume he will know you could recognize him."

Jeremy continued. "Before you enter the interrogation room we will begin with our usual round of questions. One of my mates will come in and tell me that an auror, you, has arrived for the prisoner. I will pretend to fuss, say that you can't do that because he has committed crimes here."

"You, Harry, come in and be firm and appear hard and embittered as you look at the prisoner. I suggest you comb your hair back so there is no doubt as to your identity. You and I will argue over who has jurisdiction. We want you to unbend a bit as I assure you he will be imprisoned."

"You are counting on the fact he fears my wrath. Hoping he'll think I want revenge for what was done to me." Harry stated.

"I am betting having you in the room will throw his cocky composure out the window. We've heard about Azkaban Prison, Harry. If even half of it is true . . ." Jeremy shivered.

"He probably will believe the dementors are still guarding the prison." Harry thought it out. "It is reason enough to avoid being sent there."

"I hope to never see those creatures." Jeremy replied. "Are they as horrible as is rumored?"

"Yes." Harry clipped shortly. "So, what time do you want me here?"

"I would suggest by one-thirty. Also, do you have any nice wizard robes? I realize you are on vacation but it would be best if you appear professional." Jeremy said.

"I have something. I have plenty of time to pop back to Salem and change." Harry stood. "If you won't be needing me until then I will go. I must speak with my wife to let her know where I'll be this afternoon."

"She doesn't mind your helping us out?" Jeremy queried.

"Not at all. She lost a brother to death eaters during the final battle with Voldemort. Plus, she knows how I feel about them." Harry shook hands with the auror and took his leave.

Apparating the short distance to the Metropolitan Magical Hospital, Harry inquired about the current location of his fellow students. A volunteer witch escorted him to the solarium on the fourth floor. A healer was telling the group how fresh air and sunshine was deemed important to good health so patients were encouraged to sit in the light streaming in the open windows and from the skylights. Harry remained by the door so he would not interrupt. When everyone turned to continue the tour his fellow students greeted him happily.

The healer welcomed him then led them to another part of the hospital. Ginny hung back for a kiss and, as they followed the others, Harry whispered how he was free until the afternoon. After several stops to describe different departments the healer took them into an unoccupied room filled with tanks of fluid. Harry stopped short as he was crossing the threshold, blocking others from entering.

"Don't stop in the doorway, mate." Adrian gave Harry a friendly push, forcing him further into the room.

Ginny had been a few persons behind her husband and felt the sharp drop in Harry's emotions through their rings. When she entered the room she understood why. Going to her husband, Ginny wasn't sure what to make of his expression. Harry gripped her hand tightly as he listened to the healer's description of the room.

"These tanks are filled with a fluid, and when bespelled by strong magic, has the ability to restore burned flesh. As you can see there are different size tanks. The smallest is for hands or feet and they go up in size where an entire body can be submerged."

"How can a person breathe if he is completely submerged?" Jeong Ju asked.

"They stick a tube down your throat." Harry answered much to everyone's surprise. All his fellow students looked at him. "You wake up and realize you're under water and you panic because you think you're drowning."

"Harry." Ginny embraced him. He trembled in her arms but remained calm.

"You've been in a tank." The healer surmised. "What percentage of your body was burned?"

"Over ninety-five percent, all third degree." Harry responded. "I spent nearly a month in the tanks." His voice wasn't very steady.

"Good lord, Harry!" Salvator and the others gasped, even the healer.

"What happened?" "Was it Voldemort?" "When did this happen?"

Everyone was throwing questions at Harry. His face looked pale but composed. He held up one hand to stem the questions. "No, it wasn't Voldemort." He shook his head. "A death eater had laid a trap for me even before his defeat. Several weeks following the final battle I entered a room in my home and was caught by a _fiend fyre_ trap."

"A year ago it was." Ginny continued with tears in her eyes. She thought. "A year ago now in fact."

"Is that why you use a cane, sir?" The healer asked professionally.

Harry nodded. "I was told a curse wound like mine may never fully heal. The _fiend fyre_ attacked my leg first, it took the first burns."

"I would say that you are doing uncommonly good to be walking at all, considering." The healer judged.

"Thank you." Harry replied. At his insistence the healer continued with the tour. Afterwards, the group ate lunch early before leaving for the Art Museum. Assuring Ginny he was fine, Harry apparated back to the tent to change then returned to New York City to keep his appointment with the aurors.

"Auror Landon is in with the suspect now, Mr. Potter." Harry was led to just outside the interrogation room. "Are you ready?"

"As I ever will be." He returned.

"There is Paul. He's going in to tell Jeremy the auror from England has arrived. Shall we listen in?" The wizard tapped his wand and a portion of the wall turned invisible allowing Harry to see and hear what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Excuse the interruption, sir, but a gentleman from our sister branch in England has arrived. The auror insists that Mr. Orion here be turned over to him for extradition." Paul began.

"What?" Jeremy asked. "You've got to be kidding me. This is my investigation. I'm not about to let someone take it away."

"I don't know, sir. The gentlemen says he has orders to return Mr. Orion directly to Azkaban Prison."

"Hold on. What's this all about?" Orion questioned.

"You tell me. Ever been to England?" Jeremy demanded. "What did you do there, eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Orion protested.

Jeremy looked at Paul. "Ask the auror in, why don't you? I want to hear for myself what he's got on Orion that could supercede our charges."

This was Harry's cue. Settling his expression into a hard, serious line he strode through the door confidently. "Mr. Landon, what is the delay? I am to take the prisoner back to England as soon as possible."

"Perhaps you can explain why the English office is so interested in my suspect? I arrested the man under our jurisdiction." Jeremy returned, his acting impeccable.

"Yeah, what have I done to England?" Orion asked belligerently.

Harry, who had kept himself turned away from the death eater thus far, turned to look at him directly. Glaring fiercely at the wizard, Harry saw dawning recognition cross the man's expression. "Mr. Orion is a known associate of the evil wizard Voldemort. Our ministry has been tracking all of them down to see that they face justice. You'll see your mates in Azkaban before too long."

Jeremy interceded. "What evidence do you have to show?"

Harry scoffed. "Evidence? I myself witnessed Mr. Orion in close contact with Voldemort." The wizard cringed. "What's the matter, Orion? Still afraid of your Dark Lord's name?"

Orion turned to Landon. "You can't send me with him! He just wants revenge. He hates me. He's Harry Potter."

"Is what he says true? Do you hate him?" Jeremy questioned Harry, keeping the charade moving.

Harry looked at the man, remembering again his face standing among the ring of death eaters that had surrounded him in that cemetery. "Hate him? He is a known death eater. Yes, I am Harry Potter. The death eaters and their master made my life a hell. Why shouldn't I hate him?"

Harry had an inspiration. "You wanted evidence." He pulled out his wand. With a swift, decisive move he grabbed Orion's left arm and pulled back his sleeve. The wizard hollered but dared not move in the face of Harry's wand. "Let us see what Mr. Orion has up his sleeve, shall we? _Mors Morde_!" Harry touched his wand to the man's arm. Instantly a tattoo appeared, it was the 'dark mark'. "There you have it. The ultimate proof that this wizard was in Voldemort's inner circle."

The wizard began blubbering. "I ran away from him, I swear!"

"A likely story." Harry said derisively. "Scum like you deserve to be thrown in Azkaban. I'm sure the dementors will make you feel right at home."

Orion looked or Landon. "You said you wouldn't let him take away your investigation. What about the charges you have against me?"

"I don't know." Jeremy said slowly, as if considering Harry's position. "Mr. Potter shows compelling evidence for his ministry. He may have the superior jurisdiction."

"No! I can't go back there. What if you had concrete proof of the allegations against me here?" Orion cried.

"What proof? I don't have proof or you would already be in jail, wouldn't you?" Jeremy mocked. "No, I guess since Mr. Potter does have solid evidence, that mark on your arm, we have no choice but to let him take you to Azkaban."

"I'll confess! I'll do anything, just don't send me with him." Orion begged.

"Confess?" Jeremy pretended to be interested. "You'd come clean about all the illegal dealings you've been in to? Just to avoid returning to England?"

"Anything to avoid the dementors." The wizard said weakly. "Please."

Jeremy turned to Harry. "Sir, I know you feel your ministry has jurisdiction on this man but surely seeing him go to prison for the rest of his life would be satisfactory?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. I've been given my orders."

"What of yourself? Our office is aware of your history, Mr. Potter. Is Azkaban the only place you'd be happy to lodge him?"

Harry pretended to seriously think over the matter. Mr. Orion watched with terror on his face. "It is hard, sometimes, to separate my feelings from my duties as an auror. Scum like this who escape justice fills me with rage."

"But if he confesses and he goes to prison here in the States he won't be escaping justice." Jeremy said persuasively. "He'll be imprisoned for different charges, that's all."

"I will need to contact the ministry to get instructions." Harry finally relented. "I am certain they will require copies of his confession and all related documents."

"I'll see you get them." Jeremy promised.

"Thank you. Oh, thank you." Orion whispered.

Harry turned on him. "Don't you dare! I will not accept anything from you. I remember your face clearly from the cemetery that night, when you thought it a grand lark to torture a young boy. I can believe you ran from him. Your lot were cowards, ultimately. But Voldemort was just a man, a wizard, and he was defeated like any other. You see I wasn't a coward. I stood before him prepared to die. In the end I was the one who prevailed which goes to prove that good always defeats evil." Harry spun and stalked from the room.

Many aurors in the outer offices had known about their scheme. But Harry's forceful tirade was no pretense. He had poured a good deal of true feeling into his speech and the aurors gave him space as he attempted to calm down. Harry found himself pacing as best he could with a cane.

Finally someone offered him a coffee which he gratefully accepted. The first sip did much to restore his emotional balance and drank some more. As the excitement appeared to be over, witches and wizards drifted away to return to work. Someone offered Harry a seat and he sat and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he blew out of his mouth deliberately to purge his system of the negative feelings the interview had generated.

After twenty minutes Jeremy stepped out of the interrogation room and came over to him. "Come with me, please." Harry was led to a different office where Jeremy shut the door before facing him. With a big grin he laughed. "It worked! Harry, you did it. He's confessed to enough criminal activity to keep him in jail for the rest of his life."

A weight seemed to lift from Harry. "It did? I am so relieved. I don't know how I would have felt if it hadn't."

"The man couldn't be more eager to confess. He obviously is terrified of the thought of going to Azkaban Prison." Jeremy related.

"If he really did run from Voldemort I imagine there are plenty of loyal death eaters sitting in Azkaban he wouldn't want to face." Harry commented.

"True." Jeremy agreed. "Look, our office wishes to thank you for your assistance. You were great. We have a lot of paperwork to do now. There will be no need for a trial since Orion's confessed. I plan on sending you a copy of everything if you'd be willing to carry it to your Ministry of Magic?"

"I'd be happy to." Harry assured him. "Thank you for the opportunity to see another death eater get what he deserves. A little bit of justice was served today. It makes me feel like it will truly be over one day."

"I'm glad. From what I've read you, above all, deserve peace of mind."

Harry smiled. "I was only one among many victims but I appreciate the sentiment." He held his hand out to shake with the auror. "I was happy to meet you, Jeremy."

"Likewise, Harry. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in our country. Goodbye to you."

"Goodbye." Harry left the building and apparated.

Not knowing for sure when his wife would return, Harry stretched out on the couch to wait. He fell asleep and awoke when he realized he was being kissed. "Ginny." He murmured against her lips. Harry opened his eyes to see her standing beside the couch. He drew her down for a proper kiss that lasted several moments.

"What time is it?" Harry asked once he'd released her.

"Around six. How long have you been here?" Ginny shifted his legs to give her room to sit.

"Since four, four-thirty. I wasn't sure where you would be so decided to come back here." He explained. "So, how was the Statue of Liberty?" Harry levered himself into a sitting position.

"Impressive, big, full of muggle tourists." She described. "I think we all were glad to leave." Ginny took Harry's hand. "Tell me about your afternoon."

"It was rather intense. The auror had requested that I pretend to be angry when in the presence of the death eater. I didn't have to pretend. All I had to do was remember the night Cedric died." Harry told his wife. "I went into a bit of a tirade, scared the git shitless. He was begging to be jailed here to avoid going to Azkaban."

"And are you satisfied with him going to prison for crimes here rather than for being a death eater?" Ginny questioned. She stroked his hair out of his eyes.

"I am I think." Harry reached to pull her close to him. He went to kiss her once more but his stomach suddenly demanded attention. "I hope you haven't eaten anything yet." He stood up from the couch.

"I haven't. I am getting hungry."

"Have a taste for anything in particular?" Harry asked as he put muggle money in one pocket while his magically reduced cane went in the other. He held his wand.

"How about Mexican?" Ginny suggested. Her husband was amenable to that so they apparated to the business and shopping area of Salem to see what restaurants would meet their taste buds.

"Do you have any idea what is planned for today?" Harry asked as he and Ginny walked towards the Witch Museum. It was just after lunchtime. Harry had woken up to the smell of freshly baked cake. Ginny had prepared a breakfast of all his favorites in honor of his birthday. It was especially nice to be able to celebrate since last year he'd been recovering in the healing fluid in hospital.

"Mr. Phillips only told us we would be apparating halfway across the country." Ginny responded. She swung his hand back and forth idly. "To New Orleans, he said. It is on the Gulf of Mexico. I looked it up on a map."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Here comes the others." Harry greeted Salvator and Edwin.

When Mr. Phillips arrived he told them the plan. "Today we need to apparate a fair distance. In fact, it is too far for only one go. There are distinct landmarks you will need to memorize for each of the four legs of our journey." He passed out photographs to each of them. They each received the same image. "This is our first destination. It is in an isolated spot in the Appalachian Mountains. The statue is of an important muggle pioneer by the way. Arrangements have been made so no one will see us."

Once everyone was sure of the first coordinates they apparated. The statue was there and Mr. Phillips wasted no time in showing them the next photograph. The next stop was in southern Indiana, a mid-western state. Then on to Arkansas. The final destination was a giant sports stadium.

"This is the 'SuperBowl', a football stadium in New Orleans. It is normally a very busy place but has been under repair since Hurricane Katrina. See the sign in the photo? Meet there, please." Mr. Phillips instructed.

Once everyone was assembled Edwin asked the obvious question. "Why did we come all the way here? What is in this city for us to see?"

"This stadium, actually." John Phillips smiled. He turned to look at it. He motioned with his hand. "Do you notice how it is a covered facility? It is what makes this place quite useful to us. Come along." He led the way through a gate and along a tunnel.

They were nearing an opening through which they could see a large space. Harry caught a glimpse of movement speeding past. "Was that a broom?"

Others had seen the blur. Salvator picked up the pace and his fellow students quickly followed his example. When Harry reached the opening he saw an entire team of quidditch players soaring around the interior of the stadium. The usual goals were set up at either end of the field.

"Welcome to the temporary training camp for the American Eagles, my country's quidditch team." John announced. "They have graciously agreed to let us practice with them today. I realize you may not all wish to participate but I hope you'll stay to watch your friends."

Urging them to walk down to the field, John joined them in starting the multitude of steps. Harry looked down with a worried expression. Ginny shook her head in exasperation at his forgetfulness. "Harry, use your spell." Looking embarrassed, he pulled out his wand. The students made it to the ground only moments before he did.

The quidditch team landed for introductions. Everyone was invited to pick a broom from the nearby supply and take a few warm-up turns about the stadium. Though Monique and Sophia opted to remain grounded Harry and the rest of their study group eagerly took to the air.

The team had firebolts, the same broom Harry had owned until it had been lost two years before. He immediately felt at home flying on the familiar broom. Harry did become aware that he must have grown since he'd done much flying because he found he had to relearn how to balance. Before long he could steer with the slightest touch as he had done when he'd flown on the Gryffindor team.

The team captain had been watching the amateur quidditch players as they zoomed about on the brooms. He organized groups composed of his players and pairs of students. Harry and Salvator were assigned to the beaters. As he had never actually played that position Harry found it challenging to whack the oncoming bludgers.

Rotating through the different positions throughout the day was invigorating. Everyone landed to rest between rotations. Ginny caught her husband late in the afternoon to check on his leg. Harry happily assured her he felt fine.

It was chance that the last position Harry got to practice was as seeker. The team utilized practice snitches that could be caught over and over again unlike the official game snitch, which could only be caught once during a real game. As he had been playing, and flying, well all day Harry felt confident he'd perform adequately.

The team's seeker released a snitch and Harry and Salvator began to hunt for it. The artificial light inside the stadium had advantages and disadvantages. One had to dodge the roof supports as you flew very high. Harry caught the snitch three consecutive times then let Salvator have the chance.

His buttocks were becoming sore from sitting a broom all day so Harry indicated that he was landing. He found his wife already grounded so he went to sit beside her. "Having a good time, Harry?" Ginny asked with a hug.

"This was marvelous fun. It was a grand way to spend my birthday." He shared.

"Why didn't you say something to us? Happy Birthday, Harry." Adrian said. Monique and Sophia added their best wishes as well.

"Thanks guys." Harry said shyly.

The following few minutes were slightly uncomfortable as everyone, including several members of the quidditch team, wished Harry a Happy Birthday. Shortly thereafter it was time to head back to Salem where Ginny and Harry both fell wearily into bed.

During the following days John Phillips left the students to fend for themselves as the museum was extremely busy. He did invite them to the special events currently happening. The museum, every year, put on re-creations of the witch trials of 1692. While run by the muggles, John said they were a fairly accurate representation of actual events.

The free time allowed for personal trips to places each student was interested in. John supplied them with picture coordinates of destinations across the country. As they had been functioning as a group up to this point, the students conferred together before choosing to break into individual units for exploring the United States.

Harry, Ginny, Monique and Adrian went together the first day to Chicago. This place was known worldwide as the 'Windy City'. They joined the hundreds of other tourists in viewing the sights from the famed Sears Tower. This was the tallest building in America, for many years it had stood as the tallest in the world. Then they walked down Michigan Avenue, a mecca for shoppers.

The city sat on the southern shores of Lake Michigan, one of the five Great Lakes that appeared prominently on any map of North America. When their group discovered an opportunity to do a boat tour out on the lake Harry funded the cost for all of them to go. The city skyline was impressive from out on the water.

When everyone met up at the museum that evening to share their day's adventures, Edwin told them about Niagara Falls. He and Salvator had gone to view the natural wonder. Ginny was extremely interested. "Can we go there, Harry?"

"Don't see why not. We have time this week." He responded. Harry was pleasantly surprised when his wife embraced him and kissed him full on the lips in front of everyone. He had automatically put arms around Ginny and didn't release her when, as the guys wolf-whistled, she blushed and went to pull away. Harry kept her firmly against his side and eventually she relaxed and put her head on his shoulder.

Other members of the group described what they had done that day. Sophia had gone to visit relatives in Texas while Jeong Ju went to see the Grand Canyon. This was something Harry would like to see. That and the Golden Gate Bridge. Hopefully, there would be time to see it all.

Later that night as they lay curled together in bed Harry suggested they plan to stay at a hotel the next night as they apparated across the country seeing the sights. "We wouldn't have to worry about getting back. John said we are free until Thursday."

"I don't mind. Do we have enough funds?" Ginny queried.

"It would probably be wise to go to Charles Square and exchange some gold for muggle money in case we needed more." Harry said. "We can always change it back later when it is time to go home."

"I'm starting to miss Mum and Dad, everyone really." His wife mused.

"Me, too, love."

Getting an early start the next morning, Harry secured the tent with added spells while they were away. Ginny had packed a small bag of clothes and other necessities and waited for her husband off to the side. "Ready, love?" Harry asked as he joined her.

"All set. What is the first destination?" She asked.

"From what Edwin told me, Niagara Falls is a direct apparition." Harry described. In his pocket he kept pictures of image coordinates that they would need along their route. He pulled them out and showed her the first picture. It wasn't of the falls, of course. Niagara Falls was far too crowded a tourist spot for apparating directly there. The place Harry and Ginny apparated to was a small park a mile away. It was raining so Harry conjured a large umbrella and, with Ginny tucked under with him, they walked the distance. If it had been raining very hard Harry would have felt he needed his cane but as it was light drizzle he merely watched his step.

"Do you hear a roaring sound?" Ginny asked. They were at a street corner waiting for the light to change.

"We have to be hearing the falls, don't you think?" Harry commented.

It may have still been early in the morning but one couldn't tell by the amount of tourists already lining the railing that overlooked Niagara Falls. A fine spray covered every surface and Ginny guessed it was more from the falls then the misty rain.

"Harry, look at those people. They have the right idea. We should purchase slickers." The people Ginny pointed out wore rain ponchos so an umbrella did not burden them.

"Too bad we can't use _impervios_ on ourselves." Harry commented ruefully as he went with his wife to a street vendor and paid for two cheap plastic ponchos. He held the umbrella high enough to protect Ginny until she had pulled hers over her head then she held it for him. "Do you think I would be safe enough to, at least, use the spell on my glasses?" Harry asked wistfully.

"I don't think anyone would notice." She replied. "Do it under your poncho so no one sees." She recommended.

It was nice not to look through spots. He and Ginny joined the crowd at the railing and stared in awe at this grand wonder of nature. One could never adequately imagine the amount of water flowing over the edge. After a bit Ginny walked farther along the railing, bringing them closer to where the water physically fell off the face of the earth.

"Says on this sign that this is where dare devils used to go over the falls in wooden barrels. Also says that modern-day extremists would use space age materials complete with airbags for safety." Harry related.

"What's an airbag?" Ginny asked.

"It's a kind of balloon that emerges to protect people from serious injury in automobile accidents." Harry explained.

"Oh. Do you see down there, Harry?" She pointed into the valley basin. "Boats go near the falls. You can see a bunch of people wearing ponchos."

"Would be wicked cold even though it's August." Harry said. He looked at his wife. "No, I'm not doing it." He answered before she could ask. "I'd not want to get that wet. Plus, I'd surely slip on the deck and wrench my leg."

Ginny was disappointed but had to agree it wouldn't be smart of Harry to risk it. "Want to go to the other side to see it from that angle?" Harry offered as an alternative. His wife brightened and, as soon as it was safe, they apparated. The view wasn't nearly as impressive as it had been from the Canadian side. "Want to go back? Or shall we move on to our next destination?" Harry inquired.

"What is our next destination?" Ginny wondered as they moved away from the American side of Niagara Falls.

"Well, I would like to see the Grand Canyon for sure." Harry responded. "And there is also the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco."

"Let's go to San Francisco first." Ginny gave her opinion. "It's farther west and we'll have more daylight for sight seeing."

Harry grinned. "Very practical, my love."

Ginny returned his smile. "Do you have coordinates? It will surely take one or two stops to go all that way."

"Let's go sit somewhere to look them over." Harry suggested. "I wouldn't mind some tea or coffee." It was nearing lunchtime when they entered a restaurant so decided to stay and eat before moving on. As they waited for the food to arrive Harry retrieved the photos from his pocket so he and Ginny could go over them.

"We should use Chicago as our first stop." Ginny thought. "But where then?"

"It is safest to not apparate beyond a few hundred miles." Harry shuffled a few photos. He placed one on the table then another. "Mr. Phillips provided coordinates near major landmarks. Either of these would get us farther west."

Ginny studied the two image coordinates and recognized only one of the landmarks. "I am familiar with Mt. Rushmore but what is this one?" She pointed to a city skyline with a magnificent arch prominent in the foreground.

Harry flipped the photo over and read. "It is called 'The St. Louis Arch'. That is on the southeastern border of the state of Missouri. Oh, it borders the Mississippi River."

"We aren't actually stopping to look at these landmarks, are we? Neither of these hold a particular interest to me." Ginny inquired.

"If you aren't interested we won't stop." Harry assured her. "I would rather get to where we're going."

"Then let's pick Mt. Rushmore, it is more directly west. I know enough U.S. geography for that." Ginny advised.

"Mt. Rushmore it is." Harry gathered the image coordinates back into a pile and tucked them back into his pocket. They talked about the beauty of Niagara Falls until their meal arrived.

Apparating to Mt. Rushmore, they quickly chose the next destination and moved on. Within an hour they arrived in California. It was a shock to arrive at the coordinates to find themselves in a thick fog bank. Not able to see what was around them Harry used his wand to create a breeze in order to stir the fog enough to look for a building, something, on which to go on.

For convenience the coordinates usually were situated near a population center. Harry and Ginny had come out at the San Francisco Airport. Since neither of them was certain of any closer place to apparate to, they walked into the airport terminal to investigate transportation options.

Preferring to be near the central area of the city, Harry and Ginny wanted a hotel in that area. The airport supported a city concierge, a person or persons whose function it was to assist travelers in finding accommodations within their budgets. Harry and his bride were wealthy in either the muggle or the wizarding world but, from their appearance, one would never guess they had money to burn.

The concierge at first treated them as the young students they seemed to be. He suggested they try a motel on the outskirts of the city. Harry was irritated but kept his poise and explained that money wasn't a concern and would the man please find them a room in an uptown hotel. Clearly skeptical, the concierge punched into his computer and rattled off three of the most expensive hotels that had vacancies. Ginny asked to be shown their locations on a map. Convinced that these young people were wasting his time, the concierge grudgingly displayed the locations.

"Which one do you prefer, love?" Harry inquired. The muggle's attitude was obvious but Harry clung to his patience.

"The one on the hill." Ginny promptly answered.

"Do we book through here or must we go directly to the hotel?" Harry asked the concierge.

The maturity that Harry displayed began to finally indicate to the muggle that perhaps he'd been wrong about these British tourists. Still wondering if it were a joke he continued as if the request was real. "If you pay in advance here we will provide you with a limousine to take you to the hotel."

"That would be most convenient." Harry withdrew his wallet. If the concierge was surprised to be paid with cash he hid it behind a professional façade.

"Thank you, sir. If you will proceed to the main concourse, gate D, I shall arrange to have the limousine meet you there. Do you require assistance with your luggage?"

"No, thank you. We can handle it." Harry gave the concierge a polite nod before leading Ginny away. Around the corner he murmured. "We best conjure a few bags to make it look as if we've just come off an airplane."

"If we go into a restroom we can each produce a suitcase to carry out." Harry's wife suggested. This was done with little fuss. They went to the appropriate gate to await the hotel limo.

The view from their hotel window was impressive. Coit Tower, the Bay Bridge and Alcatraz were all easily visible, as the fog didn't reach this far north. "If you stretch you can just make out the other bridge." Ginny commented, pointing to the far left.

"Your eyes are better than mine." Harry shook his head. "I don't see it."

Ginny took his finger and put it in the window where she saw the Golden Gate Bridge. "There."

"Oh, I see it now. It does look reddish."

"Shall we go take a closer look?" Ginny asked her husband.

"I do want to see it close up. But now we're here there are so many things to see, I'm not sure where to go first." Harry seemed uncertain.

Ginny stroked his arm to regain his attention from the window. He looked at his wife. "Let's do the bridge first, love."

"We do have to start somewhere." He agreed. "But I don't want to waste too much time traveling. I bet there are pamphlets of the bridge area, and other places, that will give us image coordinates so we can apparate to get as near as possible."

"So we'll have to use your cloak?" His wife asked.

"You wouldn't mind, would you? We'll be able to visit more places this way." He asked with hope in his voice.

"Well, it would cut down on the amount of time spent walking." Ginny said slowly. "You've been doing so well I don't want to see you suffer a setback." As Harry started to thank her she spoke again. "But I still expect you to carry your cane in your pocket."

Her husband grinned. "I can live with that." He looked out the window again. "We still have a few hours of daylight left. Let's go look for some of those pamphlets."

In a side room off the foyer of their hotel was an entire rack of the tourist brochures they were looking for. Harry and Ginny stood looking at them. It was confusing to choose, as there were several which offered differing options for coordinates. "I want to be able to see the bridge from the best vantage point." Harry shared. "But which of these offer that?"

"Let's ask." Ginny suggested, walking out to the front desk. "Excuse me. Could you tell us where the best view of the Golden Gate Bridge is located?"

"Oh, that would be the Marin Headlands."

"The Marin Headlands?" Ginny looked at the pamphlets. "It's not mentioned in these. How does one get there?"

"You cross the bridge and go straight up the mountain. Can't miss it, there'll be cars all along the road."

"Thank you." Ginny walked back to Harry. "I'm not sure his explanation helps us terribly much."

"Can I see those papers again?" Harry held his hand out and shuffled through them and opened one. "Look here." He insured no one could overhear him. "See this huge log in this picture? It shows one of the bridge towers very near by. We could apparate there first to get our bearings."

"I see what you mean. Okay. Let's do that. It will at least get us closer." They returned to their hotel room to get Harry's invisibility cloak and once they did it made sense to apparate from the room. Within minutes they were in front of the large log. Immediately they needed to shuffle out of the way before a muggle tourist walked into them. Going to the edge of a parking lot Harry carefully studied the surrounding area.

"Up there." He announced softly. Being under the cloak with her husband, Ginny saw where he was looking right away. "That must be the headlands the clerk spoke of."

"I see people at a railing, Harry. If we apparate up there we will be away from all the automobiles." Harry's wife suggested.

"Hold on then." Twisting, Harry apparated and, a moment later, they were on top of the mountain. The wind was very strong and he and Ginny both grabbed at the invisibility cloak to keep it securely covering them. "We need to find some place to take the blasted thing off." Harry whispered in frustration as the cloak continued to whip.

"Over there." Ginny indicated some strange structures that appeared to be abandoned. Shuffling together, they made it then slipped into the low building. In relief, Harry lifted the cloak off he and his wife. As Ginny kept a lookout, he folded it into one of his pockets. Stepping out they got their first good look of the area. "How beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. She went to the rail and stared.

Harry was impressed as well. The Golden Gate Bridge was just below them. The sun shone on the nearest tower making the metal glow. Looking out, the entire city skyline was laid out for all to enjoy. Harry and Ginny pointed differing things out to one another. "That must be Alcatraz." He commented to his wife, indicating an island in the center of San Francisco Bay.

"I wonder what that round building is." Ginny had only noticed it as the sun lowered and was reflected off the roof.

"That is the Palace of Fine Arts." A muggle told them from nearby. He had a camera set up on a sturdy looking tripod.

"It is quite unusual." Ginny remarked.

"You can't tell from here but it is considered one of the prettiest structures in the city. I would recommend going to see it if you have the time." The muggle said.

Ginny and Harry spent nearly an hour on top the Marin Headlands. They weren't the only ones who remained for more than a few minutes. The man with the camera answered many questions from a whole variety of muggle tourists and was still there when Harry led his wife back towards the little building.

"Ginny," He began. "Do you have a close-up image of that Palace building?"

"Let me see." She pulled the pamphlets out. "I do. Look, it is lovely." Ginny held out the paper to her husband who took it while she put the rest away.

"I'd like to see this for myself." Harry related. "Mind if we go there?"

"I would like to see it, too." She answered. "We're lucky we have an image to give us coordinates."

"Watch for people coming while I get the cloak out." Her husband instructed. As it was so windy on top the headlands, he took his wife side-along from inside the tiny structure.

They came out on a street corner opposite the Palace of Fine Arts. "It's not a real palace, is it? It is just a dome." Ginny was slightly disappointed.

Harry laid his arm across her shoulders. "Ah, love. This is America remember. I don't think they have any palaces here." Guiding her in the proper direction, Harry and his wife strolled beneath the dome and around the columns.

Before they left they went back to the street to get another good look. "It's still a lovely building." Ginny concluded.

"I'm getting hungry." Harry suddenly announced.

"Me, too." She added. "One of those pamphlets mentioned a well-known shopping and dining area. 'Fisherman's Wharf' it is called." She reported after finding the correct pamphlet.

"Hmm." Harry frowned. "Will probably be rather crowded."

"You're worried about apparating into people?"

"Don't want to harm anyone. How close is this place to our hotel?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Too far to walk." Ginny replied after consulting a small city map. "We could take a taxi."

"Pry be best." He agreed.

They apparated directly into the hotel room where Ginny promptly went into the bathroom to freshen up. Harry double-checked the muggle money in his wallet then wandered to the window and looked out at the island in the middle of the bay. He knew it had once been a famous prison for the worst criminals of this country. Harry stood lost in thought and was unaware when his wife came out of the bathroom.

Ginny quietly studied her husband from across the room. It relieved her to see him so relaxed. It also made her happy to see him standing free with no support. It had been a long road this past year but it finally appeared that Harry was truly on the mend. He was walking normally most of the time. He looked strong and Ginny found herself admiring the fitness of this body. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Only a little surprised, Harry smiled over his shoulder as his wife embraced him from behind. "There you are." He murmured. "You were gone for a bit. Is everything all right?" He rubbed her hands where they met at his navel.

"I'm fine. I've actually been watching you."

"Whatever for?" He inquired, perplexed. He felt her shrug as she stood against his back.

"I saw you standing here as I came out." She tried to explain. "You seemed so peaceful. For the first time in a long while you looked utterly relaxed."

"I do feel relaxed. In days now, I haven't felt stress, from dreams or outside forces." Harry related as he looked back out the window. "I kind of feel it's okay to be me."

"I have another admission." Ginny started. "I was also standing back there admiring you. I was happy to see your return to strength and health."

"If I am stronger it's because of your love and care, Ginny." He turned in her arms and lifted his hands to her face. "I can't imagine how I would have coped this past year if you hadn't forgiven me, come back to me." Harry stroked his thumbs across her cheeks. Tilting her chin up, Ginny accepted her husband's kiss. "I love you so much, Ginny." Harry whispered against her mouth. He caught her lips with his own once more. Holding her head steady he wrapped his other arm around her. Standing before the window they kissed for a long time.

"Love?" Harry breathed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmm?"

"I hate to spoil our romantic interlude but, . . . " Harry hesitated. Ginny saw him flush guiltily.

She could guess. "Are you as hungry as I am?" She asked impishly.

Harry grinned in relief. "I'm surprised you can't hear the growls." He admitted. They laughed. "Do you still want to go out? To that Fisherman's Wharf?"

Ginny heard the hesitation in his voice. "Not particularly. But we need to eat. Could we order in?"

Harry walked over to the side desk to retrieve the hotel's reference binder. He brought it over to the bed and they studied their choices. First they looked at the room service options. "All that is too fancy." Ginny intoned. "I want something simple."

"Look here." Harry had flipped a page. He pointed to an ad for Pizza Hut. He turned to his wife. "What do you think?"

"Perfect. We haven't had pizza since the ship." She tilted her head. "Sausage?"

"Can we add mushrooms?" Harry requested.

"Only if you eat mine." Ginny made a face.

"I'll call it in."

"I'm going to go shower."

Harry watched her go then went to the phone. "Do you want breadsticks?" He called after his wife.

"Yes, please." He heard as the shower started. Placing the order only took a few minutes then Harry went into the bathroom as well. He related how it would be thirty minutes until the pizza arrived. He politely held a towel out for Ginny when she emerged then he stepped into the shower as well.

When he came out he found Ginny playing with the television remote. "You are getting good at that." He commented.

Ginny smiled. "I find it interesting to see what muggles watch. Is everything always made up? Look." She flipped to a channel. "This seems real enough."

"Oh, there are both kinds of television." Harry explained. "This appears to be a documentary. A real report on elephants in Africa, it looks like. Some channels will show news and current events. Others relate history, things like that."

Ginny turned to yet another channel. "What about this?"

Before Harry could get a good look there was a knock at the door. Ginny went to answer as Harry grabbed the wallet off the nightstand. The pizza deliveryman handed the boxes over so he could accept payment. As Harry was finishing up with him Ginny took the pizza over to the desk. "I'm going to the soda machine, Ginny." Harry said. "Want anything?"

"Pick something for me." She answered with a smile. When Harry returned he found that his wife had already started picking mushrooms off a slice of pizza. With her other hand she was nibbling on a breadstick.

Harry and Ginny watched the television while they ate. The channel it was on was featuring travel opportunities in the United States. It was listing the most favorite places that people visited. One place was the Grand Canyon, which Harry wanted to see, and was actually tomorrow's destination. The final place the program discussed was Disney World in Florida. The catch phrase 'The Most Magical Place On Earth' caused Harry to chuckle but Ginny was intrigued.

"What do you suppose they mean by that?" She asked her husband. "Obviously they don't mean real magic."

"Probably because it is so fun for muggles it seems like magic." Harry shrugged. "There is a Disney park like this in Paris. My cousin wanted to go when he was little but they never went."

"I would like to see it." She proclaimed. "Or, at least, ask John Phillips what he knows about it."

Harry was cleaning up the remains of their supper. "Did you ever go to a carnival? With rides and games? Disney World looks like it has many rides which is a big part of its allure."

"Harry, you know I never went to muggle carnivals." His wife responded. "I take it you have?"

"Once. The roller coaster was a blast. The only reason I was allowed such fun was because it was a school sponsored event. Otherwise, I'm sure, my aunt and uncle would have denied me permission." Harry described.

"So you found it enjoyable?"

"When I managed to get away from Dudley, yes." He confirmed.

"Could we go?" Ginny asked.

"Love, we need to start planning our trip home." Harry reminded his wife. "We may be under time constraints unless you are willing to fly home."

Ginny frowned. "Everyone has told me that flying isn't so bad. Jeong Ju and Adrian traveled the farthest. They said it was more boring than anything else."

"And Ron said it was like riding the Hogwarts Express." Harry added.

"I remember."

Harry turned off the television. He held out a hand to his wife. "Let's take a stroll to digest our dinner. We can continue our discussion as we walk."

Walking the streets of San Francisco, they talked about the final days of the study program coming up. Both felt they had learned a lot. "Wizards here in America certainly mix with muggles more than we do." Ginny remarked.

"I agree. It is admirable how they've managed to stay hidden whilst in plain sight." Harry replied.

"Harry, you know we are finished with the program this weekend. Are we in a big hurry to go home?" His wife asked.

"Worried we'll have to fly?"

Ginny shrugged uncomfortably. "I know I shouldn't be. People do it every day."

"It is considered far safer than driving in the muggle world." Harry remarked. "When we get back to Salem we can inquire about ship travel, love, if you are truly scared."

"You want to fly, don't you?" Ginny studied her husband's face.

"I'd like to try it." He admitted.

Changing the subject, Ginny mentioned Walt Disney World. "I am really interested in seeing that place."

"It does seem very popular." Harry had an idea. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to go once the program's done." He held up his hand to stem his wife's thanks. "But I want us to fly to Florida. That way we experience a shorter version of what we would have if we were to fly home."

"Harry, that's blackmail." She complained.

"Ginny, you and I are wizards. We have no reason to fear something that is common to muggles. In the unlikely event of something going wrong we can apparate away to safety." Harry said persuasively. "You don't appear to be overly fearful to me, just nervous. I want to help you get over it."

As they turned back towards the hotel Harry discovered it harder to walk because of the angle of the hills. He withdrew his cane and, while Ginny shielded him from casual observation, enlarged it and used it for support the rest of the way. In their room Ginny ran him a hot bath so he could have a soak. They had learned that taking certain measures often kept Harry from getting a leg cramp in the middle of the night. After his soak, his wife gave him a massage as an added bonus. Curling up together afterward, they lay in the dark looking out at the lights of San Francisco.

The next morning they apparated twice to arrive at the Grand Canyon. After spending a couple hours enjoying the views they headed back to Massachusetts. Checking in with John Phillips, they learned they were the last to return from traveling. An informal gathering was planned for that evening there at the Witch Museum.

It was a relaxing evening spent among the new friends. They all took turns describing the sights they'd visited. Near the end of the evening John told them what was planned for the following day. "During the day we will go observe how the muggles recreate the witch trials as they perceive them. They do this several times a year for the tourists. Then, tomorrow evening, our community of wizards plan to do our own re-creation. We will discuss the differences between the two but also how they are similar."

The following day was quite interesting. From what they had learned since coming to the U.S. the students found the muggle re-creations accurate as far as they saw past events. There was no way muggles could realistically reproduce the witch burning but the actors did a fair job of pretending. The group of students, Harry and Ginny included, had an animated conversation up until it was time for dinner.

Coming together at the museum later on, everyone speculated how the wizards and witches of this country portrayed that period in their history. Harry was as interested as his wife and the others but privately worried. Because of his own recent history he was afraid that seeing someone being burned at the stake would hit a little too close to home for his emotional well being. What Harry didn't realize was that Ginny feared the same thing. "John, can I ask you something?" Harry's wife began before they entered the auditorium where the re-creation was to be held.

"Of course."

"How realistic will this be?" Ginny motioned towards the doors. "The burning part?"

"Quite real. Our witches perform _impervios_ on themselves while the flames flow around them." John described.

Ginny met Harry's eyes. He appeared to be uneasy. "I really don't think you should watch that part of the re-creation."

"I feel the same way." Her husband agreed. He turned to John. "I will have to excuse myself before the re-creation gets to that part. I'm sorry but, for personal reasons, I cannot watch someone getting burned, even in pretend."

John had been present at the hospital and assumed he understood Harry's position. "Quite understandable, Harry. Will you stay for the ending? It basically covers how our people decided to hide our magic from that point on and the like."

"I don't think we'll stay, thanks." Ginny spoke. "Harry and I will sit in back so we won't disturb anyone when we leave."

"See you tomorrow then." John ushered them in and left them to go sit closer to the stage.

The wizard re-creation of the witch trials was far more in-depth than the muggles could possible manage. Mostly, this was because the muggle world only knew half the story. Ginny and Harry sat in rapt fascination and regretfully left as the first witch was being tied to the stake. As they walked across the grounds Ginny rattled on about what they'd seen in the hopes of distracting her husband who paced beside her quietly. Inside their tent, she dropped her pretense and asked if he was okay.

"I can't help but think what was going to happen next." Harry admitted.

Ginny embraced him and he held on to her for comfort. "My poor love." She whispered. "You have so many bad memories. I wish I could use _obliviate_ to erase them from your mind."

"That would be the coward's way out." Harry replied, drawing her to the couch. "I won't let myself do that."

"No one would blame you, Harry. But by keeping the memories you remain the man I love. A man of great integrity." Ginny kissed his cheek.

He laughed. "I don't know about integrity. Stubbornness, I would admit to." Harry shrugged. "I think you should plan on my having bad dreams tonight. I can't help think about the Room of Requirement."

"Shh! Don't talk that way. You'll make it happen." Ginny insisted.

Much later that night, when Harry awoke screaming, Ginny held him close as he trembled from reaction. They didn't speak and eventually Harry relaxed once more. Ginny continued to stroke his hair for some time as she privately grieved for him. He fell asleep around two o'clock in the morning and Ginny, exhausted, let herself sleep as well.

The other students did not question Harry and Ginny's early departure from the previous night's re-creation. Harry was grateful for their discretion. If John Phillips had explained, so much the better. That they did not know the real reason Harry hadn't been able to stay was irrelevant. The morning was spent comparing the two versions of the witch trials. Naturally, all agreed the wizarding version was far closer to what must have truly occurred in 1692.

The afternoon was spent in Charles Square, as most everyone wanted a final chance to go shopping before departing Saturday. There would be a formal dinner Friday night and the girls wanted new dresses. While Ginny happily shopped with Jeong Ju, Monique and Sophia, Harry asked around and was able to track down a travel agent in Charles Square who was able to tell Harry that the next ship to England wasn't scheduled for more than three weeks. While he was there he also booked two seats on a plane to Orlando, Florida for Saturday morning. He nearly went ahead and booked plane tickets to England but decided he should wait.

Catching his wife as she exited a dress shop, Harry courteously carried her packages. The other girls intended to continue shopping so Ginny said her farewells and followed her husband back to the tent where she whisked her new dress into a closet so it could not wrinkle. She promised Harry he would like it but didn't show the dress to him beyond a glimpse of blue fabric.

Ginny then inspected Harry's dress robes to insure they were adequately aired and wrinkle free. "These won't show off your assets like the tuxedo does." She commented as she set his robes back into the closet.

"My assets?" Harry asked absently from the kitchen area where he was pulling ingredients out for supper.

Ginny was in a playful mood and gave her husband a love tap on his buttocks. "Your ass-ets." She emphasized with a laugh.

Setting the food in his hands down, Harry grabbed at his wife but she scampered away. He began to chase her around the tent. Ginny let him capture her near the bed where Harry tackled her down onto the mattress where he tickled her ribs. They both laughed joyously in great fun. Eventually Harry's hands stopped tickling and held her steady as he leaned in to kiss his wife. Several kisses later they finally broke apart and returned to preparing their supper.

As Harry whisked eggs in a bowl his wife started cooking some bacon. "Ginny, while you were shopping today I visited a travel agent in Charles Square." Harry began.

Ginny met his gaze. "Is there a ship going to England?"

"Not for another three weeks, love." He said gently. "I don't think we should wait that long before going home. I am missing everyone too much, aren't you?"

"I am missing the family." Ginny admitted but with a frown. "So does this mean you purchased plane tickets?"

"For England? No, not yet." Harry answered. "I did, however, book our flight to Florida for Saturday morning." He described as he poured the eggs into a skillet.

"How long does it last?" She asked nervously as she turned the heat off under the bacon.

"The flight to Florida? Less than two hours, I was told." Harry stirred the eggs so they couldn't overcook.

Ginny didn't respond. Once the food was prepared they carried it to the table. Eating in silence, Harry sensed his wife's concern about flying. As soon as he was done he put his hand out to cover hers. She flipped her palm so they held hands. Leaving the dishes on the table, Harry stood and drew Ginny to the couch where he pulled her on to his lap.

"You know I tried, Ginny." He promised. "But I really don't think it will be so bad. If, after the flight to Florida, you cannot bear the thought of flying home you know I wouldn't force you."

Ginny squeezed his shoulders where she held onto him. "I know. And I don't relish the idea of waiting three weeks to go home, either." She sighed.

Harry rubbed his wife's back. When he felt she was as settled over the issue as she could get he pushed her up. "We need to clean up. We should also pull out the trunk and begin packing." He stood beside his wife and looked around. "This tent has served us quite well."

"Why don't you get the trunk, Harry, while I do up these few dishes. Put it on the bed and I'll join you shortly." Ginny resolutely turned to the table. She felt Harry's concerned gaze before he finally went to the closet where the trunk had resided since they'd arrived for the study program.

As if to further prove that he was indeed getting stronger, Harry had no difficulty maneuvering the bulky trunk onto the bed. Tapping it with his wand he unlocked it and opened the lid. He then went to the dresser and began gathering his excess clothing which he wouldn't need in the coming days. Ginny arrived before he had a chance to do any more and she took over the task of packing things properly.

"How hot does it get in Florida? I have heard the temperature really gets up high, Harry, so you'll need a few shorts." Harry's wife advised, putting a few aside along with light colored shirts and his swim trunks.

"Why the swim trunks?" Harry inquired. He next brought extra underwear from the dresser.

"Think about it. If it gets so hot, we'll surely want to cool off in a pool." Ginny turned to him abruptly. "Harry that television program said Disney World gets terribly crowded in the summer. Should we make hotel reservations?"

"Probably a good idea. I'll ask John tomorrow if I can borrow a telephone." Harry responded. "If all fails, and we can't get a room somewhere, we can always use the tent." He gestured to the surrounding walls.

"But it will be easier to stay in a hotel. We won't have to stay close since we can apparate." Ginny's voice became more animated as she looked forward to being there.

Working diligently they soon had the bulk of their clothes packed. Ginny left out the items they would need for Disney World to be packed last after their dress robes, which they needed tomorrow night.

"Love, I'm going for a shower." Harry told his wife as he grabbed his robe.

"Will you lift the trunk off the bed first?" Ginny requested. That done, Harry vanished into the bathroom. Then Ginny took her turn and they settled into bed for the night.

"Are you going to make me wait to see your new dress until you put it on?" Harry inquired from his position behind his wife as they spooned together.

"Does it matter? You'll see it soon enough." She chuckled.

"Curious, I suppose." He returned. "Can you at least describe it?"

"It's a blue satin sheath." Ginny responded teasingly.

"Ginny!" Harry complained.

Giggling, she elaborated. "It is basically one long tube wrapping around my body. There are no sleeves and nothing on my shoulders."

"What keeps it from falling off then?" He couldn't imagine it staying up.

Laughing, Ginny turned onto her back to meet his gaze. "Oh, Harry. You are a guy, you wouldn't understand. Just trust me, love, it'll stay fine."

"I look forward to seeing it tomorrow. Night, love." Harry gave his wife a kiss then tucked his arm around her waist as she returned to her side.

"Night, Harry."


	16. Part 16

Ginny and Harry spent Friday doing maintenance chores in preparation for collapsing the tent the next morning. After lunch Ginny washed her long hair and sat outside in the warm air to comb it dry. Harry walked to the Witch Museum to borrow John's phone and didn't return for some time. When he finally did return, he discovered his wife taking a midday bubble bath. "There you are." Harry said after receiving permission to come into the bathroom. "Why are you bathing in the middle of the day?" He sat on the edge of the tub.

"I need to prepare for this evening." Ginny replied. "I intend to do something with my hair and that will eat into my time later before the dinner."

"Your hair is beautiful. Why do you need to do anything to it?" Harry asked.

"This is to be a formal dinner, Harry. I want both of us to look our best. After all, we are representing England." Ginny spoke earnestly. "Besides, I feel like trying something sophisticated with my hair." She shrugged self-consciously.

"I suppose."

"What did you learn? Did you find us a hotel room in Florida?" His wife inquired.

"I did. It's not very close to the actual parks but that isn't an issue for us." Harry related. "Would you believe Disney World is the coordinates for that area? John told me."

"Won't we still have to find transportation to the hotel?"

"Yes. From what I was told over the phone, our hotel offers rides to and from the airport so all we'll need to do is locate where to meet them once we arrive." Harry described.

"I'm still not thrilled about flying." Ginny admitted. "I do realize we need to, however. We shouldn't wait so long to go home. NEWT results will be arriving. You might hear about your application soon also."

Harry had applied to be trained as an auror for the Ministry of Magic. Whether he got the position would depend greatly on his NEWT scores. He really wanted that as his career. Working with Jeremy Landon to capture a former death eater in New York had only reinforced his ambition. Harry would be carrying a report home to be delivered to the auror's office about the incident.

"I do want to be an auror." Harry commented. "And it would be great if Ron became one, too. We work well as a team."

Ginny lifted a sudsy hand to pat his knee. "You'll find out soon enough, love. Now, go away so I may finish my bath."

Harry obeyed and went out to check on the kitchen stove, to make sure it was shut down properly. At the sink he bent to turn off the drain. They would not be using the kitchen again until they needed the tent once more sometime in the future.

Because she monopolized the bathroom for most of the time until just before the dinner, Harry had to squeeze in his shower in the last half hour before they were due to leave. Ginny was still preparing when Harry was tying his bow tie. "Love, are you ready yet?" He asked as he came out of the bathroom. He stopped short when he caught sight of his wife. "Wow!"

Ginny was adjusting a shawl around her shoulders and smiled at her husband's reaction to her appearance. She was quite pleased at how her efforts had worked out. Her hair had been a battle but it hung now from an elaborate coif. The dress she had purchased clung comfortably to her curves. "I'm ready." She stood where she was as Harry came to her.

He slowly raised a hand to delicately touch Ginny's hair. "How is it possible? You are always beautiful to me but this, this is absolutely fantastic." He murmured.

Ginny was pleased but frustrated that he focused on her head. "What do you think of my dress?" She asked.

Harry dutifully stepped back to get a good look. "It's lovely." He paused. Harry drew her close and embraced her. "I shall have to fend off the other men when they see you."

Ginny smiled up into his eyes. "Thank you for your compliments, love. May I say you look quite handsome?"

"Even though my bum is hidden?" Harry teased his wife.

Giggling, Ginny patted his backside. "I know it's there."

Harry gallantly held out his arm and his wife took it and they left to walk to the museum where the dinner was being held. As they crossed the lawn, several of their fellow students arrived and everyone greeted one another pleasantly. Saving further conversation for dinner, they filed into the museum's banquet hall.

John Phillips and his wife greeted them as they entered and other wizards and witches were seen within. Some time was spent on small talk then everyone was seated. Conversations varied during the breaks between meal courses, mostly recollections of what had been learned about one another. Before dessert was served, the requisite speeches were made my John and Bruce Jameson. Coffee was served with an assortment of dessert choices then everyone was encouraged to stand so the room could be transformed for dancing. Muggles would find wizard dances quaint or old-fashioned because wizards preferred classic dancing to the modern twisting and jumping around people did nowadays.

As he danced the first waltz with his wife, Harry debated how many dances he should participate in. "It would be rude not to dance with the other three girls. I shouldn't insult Mrs. Phillips either."

"You haven't stressed your leg lately, Harry. And classic dances aren't as physically challenging as some of the more modern ones like we saw on the ship." Ginny commented. "Do what is polite but be honest with your dance partner if your leg wobbles. They will surely understand." She advised.

"I'd much rather dance with you, love." Harry remarked.

"Hopefully your leg will be up to another dance by the time you come back to me." As their waltz ended, Harry handed his wife over to Salvator and he joined Sophia for the next dance. Unfortunately, by the time he got back to his lover his leg was getting tired and Ginny clearly realized it. Sitting at a table they watched the others dance.

"Sorry, love." Harry turned to his wife.

"Harry, you know I feel it is far more important that you rest your leg than be dancing." Ginny stroked his cheek in a loving gesture. Her husband drew her into an embrace and they kissed. Harry was kissing her yet again when the current dance ended. They broke apart to applaud politely.

Adrian and Monique came by their table and spoke to them. "Why aren't you two dancing?" Monique wondered. She had hoped to partner with Harry once more on the dance floor.

"I'm afraid my leg won't allow for more dancing tonight." Harry explained with a shrug.

"Too bad. This has been quite enjoyable." Adrian replied. "I'd like to say I've had a good time these past few weeks getting to know the both of you."

"We've enjoyed making your acquaintance as well." Ginny returned. "And you, too." She continued as Edwin and Sophia dropped by the table.

"It has been fun, hasn't it?" Sophia enthused. "Coming here makes me want to travel even more."

"Well, all of you would be welcome in Australia should you ever travel down under." Adrian said seriously.

"Same goes for me. I'd enjoy seeing you all if you came to Africa." Edwin inserted.

Jeong Ju and Salvator rounded out their group. Soon it was time for farewells and Ginny hugged each of the girls while Harry shook hands all around. As many of them had early departure times, the evening ended and Harry walked with his wife across the museum grounds for the last time.

The travel agent in Charles Square had recommended they fly out of JFK International Airport in New York City. As soon as the tent was magically collapsed and locked into the trunk, Harry did some further spell work to shrink the trunk down until it was the size of a small suitcase. John Phillips had advised him that it would be far easier if he could carry it onto the plane and stow it above their seat.

Ginny held another small bag and, once Harry stood holding the trunk, they apparated to the Metropolitan Magical Hospital then went out to the city streets to hail a taxi to take them to the airport. The taxi driver delivered them to the appropriate gate and they went inside.

The first challenge facing them was the crowds but, with patience, Harry led his wife through. Next was the issue of airport security. No amount of magic would fool the machine that would scan everyone's baggage with x-rays. The only thing that Harry could do was to confund the technician into ignoring the astonishing contents of the trunk.

They had arrived at the airport early so sat waiting for the plane to begin boarding. Harry held his wife as she began to get incredibly nervous as the moment came when they would actually fly on an airplane. Most airlines allowed people onto the plane in order of seat placement. In order to make the journey as comfortable as possible for Ginny, Harry had purchased the better seats. As a result, they were one of the first people on board.

Being muggle raised, Harry had grown up knowing certain facts about air travel even though he'd never actually flown. Therefore, Harry knew to put their luggage in the overhead compartments and to buckle up then to assist Ginny with her safety belt. His hands brushed hers in the process. "Your hands are like ice!" Harry began rubbing them.

"I'm scared, Harry." Ginny whispered.

"It'll be okay, love." He pulled her head onto his shoulder and held her tightly in his arms. She shut her eyes as they waited for the plane to fill with passengers. Finally, the moment came and the plane was pushed away from the terminal. As the plane basically drove to its take-off position, Harry and Ginny listened as the flight attendant gave out emergency safety instructions. Ginny sat clutching her husband's hand throughout the speech.

Harry, who sat next to the window, watched with interest as the plane began to roll. Faster and faster they went until he felt the nose lift. A moment later they were airborne. For the past several minutes Ginny had been digging into Harry's arm but she suddenly relaxed as a sense of weightlessness came over her. She lifted her head out of his shoulder to peek out the window. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to see at the angle the plane was climbing.

"It's like zooming skyward after a snitch." Ginny whispered.

Harry grinned in pure enjoyment. "You're right."

It took approximately ten minutes before the plane leveled out enough for any decent views out the window. "This is definitely higher than in quidditch." Ginny said, leaning across her husband for a look. They could identify cities and rivers and lakes on the ground but no detail. After a while, looking out lost its appeal so they sat back and glanced around their seating area.

Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder once again and, this time, dozed off. After a bit he began nodding as well so rested his head against his wife's. About an hour later the captain announced their final descent into the Orlando airport. Wanting Ginny to experience the landing with him, Harry nudged her awake. No longer afraid, she watched with Harry as the plane got lower and lower until individual homes became visible. They crossed a highway then, suddenly, were rolling along the ground after one large bump.

A half-hour later they stepped out into a steam bath that was summer in Florida. Harry rapidly shed his jacket and transferred his wand to a pocket in his slacks; slacks which he quickly wanted to transfigure into shorts. Ginny spotted the bus that was destined to take them to their hotel and, once they were seated, sighed at the cooler temperature within.

At the hotel Harry was glad to enlarge the trunk once again so he could pull out clothing appropriate to the temperature. Ginny pulled her hair up into a tail and asked Harry to braid it. Then she, too, changed into shorts and a sleeveless top. It was mid-afternoon and they both were hungry. The hotel had a food court so they purchased sandwiches before considering where to go first.

Being of a practical nature, Ginny had pulled pamphlets for each of the four Disney World parks. "Animal Kingdom is more than simply a zoo." She commented as she studied the park's map. "There are several rides."

"Not as many as these other parks." Harry commented after comparing maps. "Is there a particular park you want to start with?" He yielded the choice to his wife since she had been the one to want to come here.

"The Magic Kingdom. It was the first built here in Florida." Ginny responded. "Although either EPCOT or MGM sound equally interesting."

"Well then, if you are done, we best go find transportation." Harry gathered up their trash while Ginny folded the maps to take with them. The clerk at the front desk explained how buses left the hotel every thirty minutes to go to the parks so all they need do is wait. Of course, being some distance away meant riding the bus for nearly another thirty minutes. By two o'clock in the afternoon they arrived at the main entrance to the Magic Kingdom.

Being honest, the first order of business was to purchase tickets. As wizard and witch Harry and Ginny could have easily apparated into the park but they did as any muggle would do and stood in line to receive permission to proceed. Walking through the turnstiles and beneath a miniature train station, Ginny and her husband arrived on Main Street USA. "Now that's a castle." She exclaimed. Cinderella's castle loomed in the near distance as she and Harry strolled along.

"It is impressive." Harry agreed. "What shall we do first? I would like to look around, see what's available."

"Sounds good to me." Ginny agreed. They arrived at a central point with paths going off in several directions. "Which way?"

"Let's go clockwise." Harry suggested. "Hopefully, we won't miss anything that way." He led the way to the left, eventually crossing a bridge into a section of the park called 'Adventureland'. They passed what appeared to be a boat ride which claimed to be a jungle cruise. As there were very few people in line at that moment, Ginny dragged Harry over to take the ride. It felt cooler out on the water. The tour guide asked where people were from and cracked horrible jokes.

After the boat they walked past something to do with pirates but didn't stop. Next they crossed over into 'Frontierland'. In succession they passed two rides, Splash Mountain which, from what they saw, meant you got wet and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. "It looks to be a roller coaster ride." Harry commented. Lines for both these were outrageously long so he and Ginny continued along.

They had to backtrack to leave 'Frontierland' then entered a small little section called 'Liberty Square'. A park employee was encouraging people to come into one building for a show. It was the Hall of Presidents. Curious, Harry wandered in with Ginny following.

Not knowing what to expect, Harry and Ginny sat through a film that talked about the American Constitution. Then, when they thought the show was over, a large curtain went up revealing what appeared to be a large gathering of men. All seemed to be awaiting something. "They aren't real people." Harry whispered in astonishment. He had noticed the strangeness of their skin.

"What do you mean, Harry? They're moving and talking to one another." Ginny asked.

There was no time for a reply because one of the figures began to speak. He identified himself to be George Washington, the first president of the United States. He spoke about the importance of the constitution. Other figures responded. Harry was able to identify Abraham Lincoln from pictures he'd seen in one of Dudley's old school books. The last figure stood and spoke. It was the current president, George W. Bush.

The show ended but left Ginny with many questions. "How did they do that? Those figures were so lifelike!" An employee referred to as a 'cast member' explained that each president was an audio-animatronic likeness. A robot.

Harry and Ginny walked out feeling very impressed by muggle technology. "That was nearly magic." Ginny felt.

"It was very good. I wouldn't mind watching it again if we get the chance." Harry responded as they walked towards a large house. A sign proclaimed it to be the Haunted Mansion. Luck was with them, the line wasn't horribly long. They only waited twenty minutes to gain entrance. It turned out to be a ride. The ride went through a graveyard and past a haunted ballroom. By the end Ginny was beginning to giggle. To a person, a witch, who had lived around true ghosts for several years at Hogwarts this muggle attempt was childishly silly. She and Harry had a good laugh as they moved on to the next section of the Magic Kingdom Park.

Feeling thirsty, they bought some drinks from a street vendor and sat on a bench to drink. "How is your leg, Harry?" His wife asked out of habit and concern.

Harry shrugged. "Not bad. It helps to go on rides so I may rest it between walking about."

"Do you have your cane in case you need it?" Ginny inquired.

"Love, where would I put it? I'm wearing shorts. My wand and wallet take up pocket space." He answered. "Besides, if I need it I could apparate back to the hotel to get it."

"True enough." She returned. She lay a hand on his leg. "Just be honest with me if you get tired."

Harry smiled at her concern. "I promise. I've been enjoying my freedom too much to risk over-doing it."

When they were done resting they rode a ride called _it's a small world_ in 'Fantastyland'. After a quick tour of 'Mickey's Toon Town Fair', Harry and Ginny came to the final area of the Magic Kingdom. 'Tomorrowland' had a space theme and one ride was called Space Mountain. The ride must be very popular because Harry overheard that the line was two hours long. He and Ginny avoided that ride. In fact, the one attraction in this area that seemed to be moving steadily was called the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. Choosing that over standing in a long line, Harry followed other like-minded people in that direction.

In continuous motion, one had to be able to get aboard the special cars while they were moving. Harry was extremely glad he was free from the cane in order to make this transition. Once settled, he cuddled Ginny in his arms. They had a pretty good view from where the car took them. It came as a surprise when they actually cut through part of the other ride, Space Mountain, so at least they got to see what that one looked like inside.

Once they were done with that ride and continuing their explorations they found themselves back at the beginning, they had walked the entire park. "Do you want to go back to some of the rides we passed? Or do we leave and go somewhere else?" Harry asked his wife.

"Let's leave, Harry." Ginny decided. "But I saw something outside the gates I wanted to look at so let's walk out there." When they got there she pointed to a trainlike vehicle that was above the ground. "The sign says it is a monorail. You can see that it leaves the park and goes elsewhere. I'm curious to see where it goes."

Ginny's husband was willing to investigate so they followed the sign to the monorail station. As it was early evening quite a few families were waiting. Tired children leaned against their parents' legs. When the monorail arrived Harry and Ginny chose a nearly empty car. Moments after they sat the doors closed and they began to move.

"Look! We will travel right through that building." Harry said in amazement. He and Ginny watched in fascination and learned the building the monorail approached was actually a hotel. "It is an ingenious idea, really, putting a station right inside." Harry commented.

The monorail headed out once more. Other stops included a transportation center and two other hotels, though for them the monorail station was outside the hotel. When they arrived back at the Magic Kingdom, Harry and Ginny remained seated because Harry wanted to explore the hotel the monorail traveled into. Called the Contemporary, this hotel was massive. As they wandered around they learned it was also a conference center which explained much of its size. On the restaurant level there was a huge bank of windows overlooking a lake. Before going outside Harry inquired about eating dinner but learned one needed prior reservations. A bit disappointed he and Ginny walked out to the water's edge.

Two different sized boats were plying the lake, both carrying people. Asking some muggles, Ginny learned that the boats went to another hotel and to a campground. In the near distance Harry pointed out a parachute that was being pulled back and forth by a red speedboat. He could just make out the person hanging from the parachute. "I guess that is as close to flying as muggles can get." He commented. "Couldn't compare to a broom."

"No comparison at all, really." Ginny agreed. "That keeps you tied to one place. No freedom of movement."

Harry held his hand out to his wife and, hand in hand, they wandered back towards the hotel they'd been exploring. "What now, Ginny?"

"I'm hot." She responded. "And a bit tired."

"What about hungry?" He inquired with a hopeful note in his voice.

Ginny smiled at him. "I take it you need feeding. I guess I could eat something. It would give us a chance to rest out of this heat as well."

"Let's go back to our hotel to find something to eat." Harry suggested.

"Okay." Ginny agreed then pointed to an area beneath some steps. "That looks like a good place to apparate from." Walking beneath the space, they looked out cautiously to ensure that no one was looking their way as each pulled out their wands. Ginny apparated first with Harry quickly following.

In their room they refreshed themselves before going to the hotel restaurant where they discovered that it put on buffet suppers for its guests so Harry and Ginny could eat right away. When they both were full Ginny led the way back to their room so they could relax some before deciding what to do next.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, love?" Harry asked.

"I am." She answered. "While nothing is real, parts of what we've seen are nearly magical. Those fake men, the presidents, were truly remarkable."

"I liked that show as well." Harry agreed. "But some of what we saw was ridiculous. That Haunted Mansion was a laugh. Can you imagine how insulted Nick would be if he saw that?" He referred to Nearly Headless Nick, the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts.

Ginny giggled as she met his eyes. "His head would probably flop over in outrage." They laughed together then Harry leaned down to kiss his wife. One led to more but they stopped after a time and put their heads down on their pillows and napped for an hour.

It was still light outside when they awoke and after consulting the pamphlets decided to return to the Magic Kingdom to see the Spectro Magic Parade which was held every night. "The pamphlet suggests finding a good place to watch the parade early." Ginny read aloud. She glanced at Harry. "The sun will be down soon so maybe we should use the cloak to get there faster."

"Where do you suggest we apparate to?" He inquired. "We would need a spot we could arrive together."

"How about the place with the robots? The place we both liked. It didn't seem terrible crowded near that building." She recommended.

Harry shrugged as he opened the trunk to pull out his invisibility cloak. "Can you carry my wallet? Or do you have pocket room for the cloak later on?"

"I'll take the wallet. My pockets are smaller than yours." Ginny accepted it from her husband and waited as he shook the invisibility cloak out then swung it over the both of them. With his wife in one hand and his wand in his other, Harry apparated.

The Hall of Presidents turned out to be a good choice to reappear. No one was in the immediate vicinity. Right away, they noticed people sitting along the main thoroughfare. After pocketing the cloak, Harry and Ginny wandered around looking for a place to see the parade. Squeezing in among the muggle tourists, Harry leaned against a fence and positioned his wife directly in front of him.

After fifteen minutes the lights along the path went out and music began to play. An announcer welcomed Disney guests to the Magic Kingdom and said the parade would begin in five minutes. Fanfare blasted overhead and it started about one hundred meters from Harry and Ginny's position. Totally entranced, the crowd oohed and ahhed as the elaborate vehicles went past. It was quite impressive. The parade lasted over twenty minutes.

Park employees followed the last vehicle carrying a stretched rope to ensure safety. All the tourists around Ginny and her husband stirred and began moving away. Some were eager to go on the rides once again before the park closed for the night while others headed towards the exit.

Harry rested his hands on Ginny's shoulders to keep her from leaving until most of the muggles were gone from their vicinity. "That was beautiful." He commented when it was quiet enough to be heard.

"All the lights. And the characters." Ginny replied. "It was awesome."

"Let us find a quiet place and go, Ginny." Harry said to her. "I've had enough for one day. We have done a lot today."

"Yeah, I quite agree." She replied as they strolled into a darkened corner near a closed restaurant. "I had fun, though. Thank you for letting us come here."

"I'm enjoying it, too, love. Come, let's go to the hotel." Harry held his wand and took his wife side-along and apparated.

"Again! We have to do that again." Ginny said, totally thrilled with the experience she and Harry had just had. The first ride they had gone to on the recommendation of some tourists at MGM was called The Tower Of Terror. They had been a bit leery at first, what with all the screaming they'd heard from outside the building but had braved the ride and now understood the screams had been in exhilaration. "Let's go get back in line." Ginny practically dragged her husband to the ride's entrance.

"Ginny, wait." Harry held her hand and stood still. "We need to plan this out intelligently."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" She asked impatiently.

"I don't want to spend all our time standing in lines." He responded then pointed to the left. "We need to get one of those pass things from over there. Remember what that muggle told us? The passes allow you to skip the main line at specific times."

"But I want to go on it again."

"We will, love. It'll just be at the time printed on the pass." Harry resolutely walked to the distribution area. Reading the instructions, he stuck his park ticket into the machine and a pass dropped out. He repeated the move with Ginny's ticket. He showed it to his wife. "See, it says to come back to the ride at eleven-ten."

"So we'll be able to cut in front of everyone in the main line?" Ginny tried to understand.

"That is how it works apparently." He responded. "I think the idea is one can go on other rides until it is time to come back to this one."

"Oh, very well." She remarked. "You wanted to go on that roller coaster, right? Shall we go there next?"

"I do want to go on it. I believe it is nearby." Harry led the way and they soon joined the line for Rockin Roller Coaster.

"Tell me again about this sort of ride, Harry." Ginny requested. Between her husband and other people near them in line, she quickly had an idea what to expect. She was uncertain if she felt nervous or excited. Ginny held Harry's hand up until the moment they climbed into the ride vehicle that was in the shape of a long automobile.

Loud music blared in their ears then Ginny heard a countdown that was synchronized to flashing numbers in front of them. After the count reached one the vehicle suddenly accelerated and before she could blink the car was going upside down in a large loop. Then a twist into another loop. More twists and curves followed. Harry was hooting in glee beside her then, nearly as fast as it had started, the ride ended.

Assisting his wife out of the vehicle, Harry became concerned at Ginny's reaction to the roller coaster ride. He led her outside. "Are you okay, love?"

"That was . . ." Words seemed to fail Ginny.

"It didn't make you feel sick did it? Some people can't take these type of rides." He asked worriedly.

"I'm not sick!" She retorted irritably. "I'm just trying to process the experience, thank you very much."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Harry. I guess I had no way to know what that would be like. You tried to explain but . . ." Ginny trailed off looking for the way to put it.

"One has to experience it to really know." He contributed.

"Exactly." They were sitting on a low stone wall. "It happened so fast, it was over before I got the chance to know if I liked it or not. How many times did we go upside down?" She asked.

"Two or three." Harry answered. "I'm not sure myself. There were some twists that nearly felt like we were tipped over."

Ginny grinned. "I heard you laughing. You must have really enjoyed it."

He returned her smile. "I did like it. The loops went faster than I could ever have done on my broom."

Ginny reached for his wrist and looked at his watch. "We still have over an hour before we can do the other ride again. Shall we see what else there is here?"

"Sounds good." Harry hopped to his feet and held his hand out to his wife. They walked towards the Sorcerer's Hat, the central structure of the MGM Studios Park. "You know, that reminds me of the hat Dumbledore wears on the chocolate frog cards." Harry indicated the structure.

Ginny burbled with laughter. "You're right, it does."

All the attractions and rides in MGM were geared to reflect the movies. While some were familiar to Harry, he'd been out of the muggle world long enough to lose interest in the artificial life portrayed by television and the movies. Ginny, of course, had no clue what anything was supposed to represent. They did try one ride, Star Tours, that Harry recognized from a famous set of movies but was quite disappointed in the ride. After exploring the remainder of the park they returned at the appointed time to experience Tower of Terror once again. Ginny enjoyed it the second time as much as the first but willingly agreed to return to their hotel for a late lunch.

Resting in their room, they discussed what they wanted to do for the remainder of the day. Harry knew he needed to arrange for their flight home so left Ginny for a time and apparated to the airport. He discovered that when one wasn't concerned about the price, arrangements fell into place easily. The ticket vendor was totally taken aback by being given cash but it did not hinder the transaction. Happy to know that he and Ginny would be back home in a few days, Harry returned to his wife at the hotel.

Their hotel room was vacant but Ginny had scribbled a note to let her husband know that she had gone to the pool. Harry changed into his swim attire and went to join her. It being the hottest part of the day, it wasn't surprising that the pool was full of people. Ginny's long red braid made her easily identifiable amongst the other tourists so Harry went to the edge of the pool near his wife.

"Hi, Harry. Come on in, the water feels wonderful." Ginny bobbed over to him and treaded water in front of him.

"Where is your stuff so I can put my glasses down?" He asked. She pointed to a chair nearby and, after kicking off his sandals and carefully tucking his glasses inside one shoe, Harry slipped into the water and joined his wife.

"Doesn't this feel refreshing?" Ginny commented.

Harry dunked his head. "It does feel good." He flinched as a muggle caused a large splash. He and Ginny moved to a relatively quiet corner of the pool. "Everything is arranged. We fly home Thursday."

"It will be good to get home." Ginny remarked. "I really miss Mum and Dad."

"It has been nearly six weeks. I wonder if George and Angelina have set a wedding date yet?" Harry returned.

"I wonder if Ron is home."

Harry shrugged. "He didn't mention to me when he and Hermione would get back. I'd imagine soon, though. We all want to learn our NEWT results."

"True." His wife agreed. "We will have to go visit Teddy and take him his gift."

Harry smiled as he thought of his godson. "He'll be running all over by now. He was getting quite steady on his feet last time I saw him."

"What of Isabelle? She was rolling over and trying to crawl when we left. Oh, Harry, talking about family makes me miss them even more." Ginny cried.

Harry embraced his wife and they sank deeper into the pool. "Only a few days, love, then we'll see them again."

"Shall we go to that other park this evening, love?" Harry inquired.

"EPCOT? We may as well. From what I've read in the pamphlets there is quite a bit to see." Ginny described.

Riding the hotel bus, they arrived at the third park with a few hours to explore. The geodesic sphere that made up the central structure of the park impressed both of them. They were amazed to learn there was actually a ride on the inside. Harry led Ginny into the sphere and they rode the ride which told the story of communication forms throughout the history of man. When they emerged they consulted a park map to decide where to go next.

"This park has a lot to offer. A great deal of it is based on the different technologies; automobiles, flight, space. They seem to have covered all the bases." Harry commented.

"What about this other part, World Showcase. We don't have time to do it all tonight. Which should we focus on?" Ginny asked for his opinion.

"According to this there is a show every night out on the water in the center of World Showcase." Harry read. "Let's explore there so we'll be in the area when it is show time." He recommended.

"Okay." Referring to the map, they found their way to the correct area of the park where they faced the decision of which way to go. Ginny headed left so that they could work their way around the lagoon clockwise.

This part of EPCOT showcased many of the different countries of the world. The exterior, at least, of the buildings reflected the classic architecture of the presented nations. Mexico had an Aztec pyramid, France had a small scale Eiffel Tower, Japan had pagodas. Harry and Ginny investigated each country and learned that Disney employed people from the actual countries to come work at EPCOT so that visitors could learn first hand about the differing nations from those who were native born.

Crossing a bridge after visiting France, they found themselves in the United Kingdom. "I guess we got home a little earlier than expected, love." Harry commented humorously.

Ginny grinned. She happily entered one of the buildings, which turned out to be a teashop. They sold a variety of teas, teapots and candies. "Excuse me," Ginny asked an employee. "Is there a place where we can drink a cup of tea?"

"The Rose and Crown Pub, across the courtyard."

Harry and Ginny purchased some candy and carried it into the Pub where they were seated at an outdoor table. Ordering a pot of tea in their favorite blend, Harry sat back and relaxed. Ginny opened the candy and nibbled on a piece. The waitress brought their tea and, when Harry thanked her politely, she asked where he'd grown up in England.

"Surrey." He responded.

"Hey, how come you never asked us where we grew up?" A rather tipsy man asked from where he sat nearby with his friends.

"Because you want me to believe you're British." The waitress replied tartly. "As if. Your accent was atrociously faked."

"And his isn't?" The drunk asked belligerently.

"I recognize a real Brit when I hear one." She replied. The waitress turned back to Harry and Ginny. "I'm sorry about that. It happens occasionally."

"Quite all right." Harry responded. The waitress went back to work. Ginny and her husband sipped their tea and determinedly ignored the drunken men who grew louder as time went on. Harry was seriously considering either leaving or doing something about the men when park security appeared and strongly encouraged them to leave. The men complained because they had chosen that spot because of its prime location to view the fireworks show due to start soon. Being polite but also firm, the team of security men finally escorted them out of the pub.

The waitress was quick to clean up their table so new customers could occupy the space. "Excuse me," Ginny said to her. "Do you have to put up with that behavior very often?"

"More than I'd like. Disney has certain guidelines we follow but when guests abuse our hospitality we are allowed to call security." She answered. "I apologize again if they offended you."

"Not you who should apologize." Harry returned. "Those men said something about this being a good place to see the show. Is that true?"

"You mean you only came for tea? Oh, yes, you are sitting in the best spot to see Illuminations. Lucky the wind is calm tonight or we'd be breathing smoke from the sparks." The waitress looked at her watch. "The show is scheduled for nine o'clock. That's in twelve minutes. If I were you I'd stay and enjoy the fireworks."

"Thanks for the advice."

EPCOT's evening show, Illuminations, was a marvelous display of music, fireworks, and a visual display coming from a massive globe which floated out in the lagoon. When Ginny asked how they got the television like images on to such a large moving object Harry had to admit he had no answer. The grand finale was truly spectacular as the globe split apart like a flower blooming and flames burst from within. Harry and Ginny applauded along with everyone else.

The park officially closed after the show so Harry led his wife out of the pub and walked with the crowd until they could find a dark spot from which to apparate. Their opportunity came quickly near the Canada pavilion. A large rose garden was near the path with trellises that helped conceal casual observation. Ginny and Harry slipped beneath an arched trellis and pulled out their wands.

Before they had a chance to apparate, however, some muggles entered the rose garden behind them.

"Well, what'dya know. It's the 'real' brit from the pub and his pretty girlfriend." One of the men slurred. It was the same drunks from earlier.

Harry instinctively stepped in front of his wife as he faced the men. It was magical law that wizards did not perform magic in front of muggles unless their lives were in danger. This meant he and Ginny could not apparate in front of these intrusive men. "Good evening. If you will let us past, the park is closing now so we need to go." Harry hoped a show of good manners would get them out of a potential altercation.

"Ooh, ain't we got some fancy talk." Another of the drunks giggled. "Do all brits talk so pretty?"

"I didn't know being polite was considered odd in America." Harry replied. In the last several minutes the bulk of the crowds had diminished so that none were nearby to notice their tense group. "Will you let us go, please?"

"So you really aren't from around here." The original man sneered. He swaggered forward. Harry stood his ground but held his wand against his leg in case he was forced to do something.

"We can show you manners." The drunk laughed. He looked at Ginny suggestively and veered around Harry to reach towards her. "Come on, sweet thing, let me show you some American hospitality."

"Don't! Do not touch her." Harry had quickly stepped in front of the man. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry realized the other men had surrounded them. "You are all drunk. You need to go sleep it off. I can't imagine you'd accost perfect strangers if you weren't knackered."

"Knackered? What the hell is that?"

"Harry, we don't have a choice." Ginny whispered.

"They're too close to apparate." He returned. If they were to grab a hold of either of them in the moment of apparition, great psychological harm could come to them, not to mention physical harm.

"What are you two whispering about?" One drunk demanded. He surged forward at the same time as one of his buddies.

Yelling, "_Stupefy_!" Harry pointed his wand at the closest man but went down under the second. "Run, Ginny!" Harry managed. She didn't hesitate and obeyed. Dodging around the trellis she managed to avoid a third.

No one paid much attention to the man whom Harry had stunned. He lay flat on this back. As Harry and the original drunk fought on the ground Ginny continued to evade the other but he was gaining on her. Making a decision she spun about, her wand at the ready and called "_Stupefy_!" Her pursuer dropped like a stone. Appalled at the necessity, she nevertheless hurried back to assist her husband.

Harry had dropped his wand in the initial tackle so was forced to slug it out with the man. Unfortunately, the drunk outweighed him considerably so Harry was taking some punishment. One would think that park employees would notice a brawl taking place. It wasn't like they were being quiet. Ginny hesitated just outside the perimeter of their fight, fearful of hurting her husband.

Suddenly she heard a 'crack' as a wizard appeared out of nowhere. "Help, please!" Ginny cried.

Realizing he needed to stop the fight before anything else, he used _petrificus totalis_ on both Harry and the drunken muggle. "Now, young woman, I take it you are a witch and can explain what is going on here?" The wizard had noted the wand in Ginny's hand.

Ginny had dashed to her husband. She looked up at the wizard. "I'll explain as soon as you release my husband from your spell." She demanded.

The wizard frowned but released Harry who rolled away and groaned from the beating he had taken. "Thank you." Harry murmured.

"Are you all right, Harry?" She knelt beside him.

"Can you two explain, please?" The wizard requested though he could guess what had occurred.

"We were about to apparate from the park when we were set upon by these three men." Ginny said as she helped Harry to a sitting position.

"They are quite drunk." Harry contributed as he dabbed at his split lip. "I tried to be polite and get away from them but they threatened to harm my wife." He looked at Ginny. "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine, Harry. I had to stun one of them, however, when he chased me." She looked up at the strange wizard defiantly.

"You are from Magical Law Enforcement?" Harry inquired as he felt his bruises.

"Yes. But it is quite clear what happened here. I'll blank their memories once I've helped you." He spotted Harry's wand and stooped to pick it up. Coming over he held it out to Harry who accepted it gladly. "I am positioned to watch over all four parks. Usually my job is to clear up incidents like these. Luckily, as they are drunk, obliviating their memory will be a breeze. I am sorry you had to experience such poor treatment."

"Are you ready to stand up, Harry?" Ginny held her hand out to balance him. The moment he was on his feet he staggered. "Harry!" The wizard hurried to help Ginny support him.

"Damn!" Harry swore. "I must have twisted my leg when he tackled me." He indicated the frozen muggle at their feet.

"Oh, no, Harry."

"I'm sorry you've been hurt. Shall I send for a healer?" The wizard offered.

"No." Harry replied, sighing. "It is not a big deal. My wife can help me back to our hotel. Do you require a statement from us or help erasing their memories?"

"Not necessary. It is a clear case of self-defense. You may leave it to me." As soon as Ginny had her wand ready, Harry allowed her to take him side-along directly into their hotel room where he hobbled to the bed with her aid.

"You are a mess." Ginny said and hurried into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. She returned and began to clean his lip and various scrapes. Hissing in pain, Harry endured until Ginny was able to heal his facial wounds using her wand. "How bad is your leg?" She asked as she laid the cloth aside.

"I can feel it swelling." Harry admitted in a depressed tone of voice.

"Best check it then." She replied, practical as was needed at that moment. His leg did appear puffy. On the off chance it would work she tried healing it with her wand. It surprised both of them when it helped. The swelling was reduced which made the pain far less intense. "I guess since it wasn't a magical injury, magic was able to help." Ginny supposed. "I'm going to run you a bath to soak in, Harry. If I bring you your cane, will you be able to make it?"

"If I can stand I should be okay." Harry waited until she had retrieved his cane, enlarged once more, before attempting to stand. His leg wobbled in protest but held him up. As Ginny disappeared to start the tub he slowly limped into the bathroom. By dint of his wife's firm assistance, Harry sank into the hot water.

"It was nice of that wizard to realize we had no choice but to use our wands against those men." Ginny commented through the open door as she changed into her nightgown.

"Magical law has that clause in there for situations like tonight." Harry replied as he reclined in the tub. The heat was relaxing his leg, he could feel some of the strain diminishing.

Ginny appeared brushing her hair. "Why do muggles allow themselves to drink so much to the point they can't control their actions?"

"It's not just muggles. I'm sure wizards have gotten just as drunk." Harry returned. "it might be because, as wizards, they have been taught more discipline so they don't lose control."

"Maybe." Ginny finished brushing and proceeded to braid her long hair for sleeping. She then rummaged in the trunk to find the salve to rub into Harry's leg. Once the water had cooled she helped Harry out of the tub then left him in privacy to finish prepping for bed.

Ginny had the blankets pulled back ready for him when he came out of the bathroom. He knew his wife planned to massage his leg. After putting his glasses aside, he lay down. As she began to massage the salve into her husband's leg Ginny commented. "I hate to think what would have happened to muggles if they'd been set upon by those men."

"Muggles might have been seriously injured." Harry returned. "Especially a woman. I am grateful you were quick to protect yourself, Ginny."

"My brothers used to take my defense seriously so taught me. Never thought I'd have to use magic against muggles, however." Ginny said. She worked in silence for a bit then stood up and wiped her hands on a towel. "You should elevate your leg tonight."

"I saw an extra pillow in a drawer over there under the television." Harry said helpfully. Ginny retrieved it and positioned it for her husband. She then covered his legs before turning out the lights and climbing into bed beside Harry.

"Come here." Harry requested. When his wife was near enough he embraced her and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for taking care of me, love." He whispered. Ginny smiled in the darkness and settled onto Harry's shoulder. It wasn't their normal sleeping position but would have to do.

Harry woke to a stiff leg the following morning. Ginny had rolled away in her sleep so he was able to sit up without disturbing her rest. The leg didn't actively hurt but, from experience, Harry knew it would probably ache once he was up and walking on it which he had to do, as he needed to use the loo. Putting on his glasses, he grabbed the cane and levered himself on to his feet. The leg wobbled but supported him into the bathroom.

Feeling confident he could handle it, Harry took his shower without his wife's support. He'd handled far worse when the leg had been still recovering after the fire. When he was ready for the day except for dressing he emerged from the bathroom to find Ginny awake. "Morning, love." Harry stooped to give her an affectionate kiss.

"Morning. How's your leg today, Harry?" She returned as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Was stiff when I first got up. The shower helped. Will probably ache later on when I've been on it for a while."

"Shall I put more salve on it?" She asked as she stood and stretched.

Smiling, he embraced her. "Pry be best." He murmured as he nuzzled her throat. Ginny lifted her arms around his neck as her husband kissed her. After several she pulled away.

"Let me use the bathroom then I'll rub your leg again." She slipped into the bathroom but returned quickly. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling a shirt on over his head. He'd already put on his socks.

After rubbing in the salve for her husband, Ginny went to take her own shower. When she came out she found Harry studying the map for EPCOT. As she got dressed she commented. "Are you going to be up to going into the park today? I don't want you to over-stress your leg any further."

"I know. Neither do I. But it would be boring sitting around the hotel." He answered. "There are two other sections to EPCOT." He tapped the map. "Both seem to be a small enough area. Nothing as big as World Showcase."

Ginny came over to look. "So you believe you won't have to do much walking. But what about standing in the lines? You'll still be on your leg."

"A couple of the rides use those passes like we used for Tower of Terror." He commented. "If we plan carefully I can minimize the amount of time I spend on my feet."

"Okay, we can try. But Harry, I will be paying attention." Ginny indicated her wedding band which would accurately reveal if he were in pain.

"Shall we go have breakfast?" He suggested.

They apparated into EPCOT using Harry's cloak. The park was just opening so they were able to pick their first ride without worrying about long lines. On Test Track Harry had to surrender his cane but was reassured it would be available as he came off the ride.

"Is riding in cars always that crazy?" Ginny asked her husband as they walked away from the building.

"No." Harry chuckled. "That just exaggerated some of the conditions one might find themselves in out on the road."

Mission Space had a line so Ginny and Harry got fast-passes for it while they visited something called Ellen's Energy Adventure. It wasn't a thrilling ride but would be considered educational. At the appropriate time they returned to ride Mission Space. Being in no hurry, Harry paused in the main waiting area to study the gigantic revolving wheel that was built to represent a section of a space station where people lived and worked in space.

Moving along, Harry and Ginny were assigned numbers and stood with many other tourists in a smaller room where they watched an introductory film. Getting further instructions they then walked down a hallway to their assigned places. Once again, Harry's cane was taken from him and then they waited a moment outside a door. They were to follow colored arrows when the door opened.

The actual ride vehicle was so small that Harry could imagine what astronauts felt in the early days of space exploration. As he, Ginny and two muggle tourists were seated the entire front of the vehicle pushed towards them and closed them in. Tiny video screens popped to life and the same 'instructor' explained each person's function.

The ride was supposed to be a simulated mission to the planet Mars. It began with liftoff. The pressure that pushed them back into their seats felt totally real. Then there was the feeling of weightlessness. Each person was given buttons to push at precise times. It made one feel actively involved in the ride. After some last minute dramatics, the ride ended.

Both feeling a little dizzy from the experience, Ginny and Harry held hands exiting the area. Harry was glad to get his cane back. The two of them wandered outside and sat on a bench to regroup. "That was very intense." Harry commented. "I can understand now why they asked which version we wanted to do, the passive or the intense."

"I definitely do not want to do that one a second time." Ginny remarked.

After several minutes they each felt ready to move on. Ginny looked at the map as they walked. "There is a ride in the building called 'The Land'. The ride is called Soarin."

Harry didn't comment. When they arrived in The Land they discovered there were actually two separate rides. One was the obviously popular Soarin and the other was called Living With The Land. Both were on the outskirts of a food court area. To keep standing in lines to a minimum, Ginny suggested they get a fast-pass for Soarin then go on the other ride. Then, if they still needed to kill time, they could get something to eat right there in the building.

Living With The Land was actually a boat ride through a variety of landscapes such as rainforests and corn fields. Next the boat traveled through real greenhouses with a collection of produce being grown by hydroponics. The narrator explained how real scientists were conducting research on different methods of growing foodstuffs in different climates. It was an informative twelve-minute ride.

One of the food court vendors offered soup and sandwiches for Harry and Ginny's lunch. "I think after this next ride we should call it a day, Ginny." Harry told his wife.

"Your leg?"

He nodded. "It is beginning to ache a little bit. Not bad but I don't want it to get to that point."

"Do you want to skip Soarin?" His wife asked.

"No, I think I'll manage that since we won't be in line very long." Harry considered.

"You're sure?"

He smiled. "I'll be fine. Once we get back to the hotel I can have a soak to offset what ache I feel."

"Okay."

Both of them really enjoyed Soarin. It was like flying on brooms across differing landscapes. As they walked out of the building afterwards they spoke animatedly about the experience. As soon as they could Harry and Ginny apparated back to their hotel.

After both had a chance to use the bathroom, Harry ran a hot bath in order to soak his aching leg. Ginny lay on the bed looking at the park maps to review what they had seen. She ended up falling asleep. Harry found her when he got out of the tub. He gently removed the maps and took off her shoes. She didn't stir until he stretched out beside her. Ginny rolled towards him and threw an arm across his chest as she settled her head on Harry's shoulder. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes and dozed off alongside his wife.

Later after they woke up they started conversing, primarily about the following day when they would be traveling home to England. "Did they tell you how long the flight home would be?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Somewhere in the neighborhood of ten hours." Harry described. He cocked his head so he could see her face. "You're not scared of flying anymore, are you?"

"No, just wondering. That's a long time spent sitting." She replied. "Even the Hogwarts Express didn't take so long. And we could walk a bit on the train."

"I'm sure we'll be able to get up and stretch our legs on this flight. I think they use the larger planes to cross the Atlantic." Harry reasoned.

"What time will it be when we arrive?"

"Hmm, late I think." He frowned in thought. "I wish there was a way to warn Winky we'd be arriving. I don't want to frighten her when we come in."

"She'd only be scared for a moment." Ginny remarked. "But I see your point."

"I guess there isn't much we can do." Harry rolled onto his side facing his wife. He idly stroked a strand of her hair off her cheek. "It will be good to get home."

"It will." Ginny smiled at him. "Shall we get up? I seem to hear some rumbles emanating from your belly."

Harry laughed. "Are you sure the sound is coming from me? You might be hungry too."

"I am." They went into the bathroom and took a quick shower then went down to the hotel restaurant for supper.

The flight back to England was long and tedious. Harry found he needed to get up and stretch his legs several times so he walked up and down the aisle. Ginny did the same, more from boredom than anything else. The meals provided by the airline were adequate so at least they weren't hungry when they finally landed at London-Heathrow Airport. It was indeed late at night as Harry had surmised it would be.

As soon as possible he and Ginny apparated to No. 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a relief to open the door to their own home. They had just set down their luggage when a small body flew at them. "You are home!" Winky cried in excitement. She hugged each of them in happiness. "I have missed you so much!"

Harry knelt to return her hug. "We missed you, too, Winky. Have you been well?"

"I am fine, Master Harry. But it has been very lonely here without you and Mistress to take care of."

Ginny smiled. "We are home now, Winky. We promise, we have no plans to go traveling again any time soon." She suddenly yawned.

"Mistress is tired." Winky said with concern.

"We both are, Winky." Harry replied, moving towards the stairs. Ginny followed him. "We have been traveling on a muggle airplane for the past several hours. It is not very comfortable. Ginny and I are going to bed. We can visit with you when we come down for breakfast, alright?"

"Very well, Master Harry. Goodnight."

Both Harry and his wife slept the minute they stretched out on their bed. Harry rolled onto his side and curled around his wife spoon fashion as was usual. When he awoke the next morning he was alone in the bed. He went to the bathroom and washed up before getting dressed. As he was walking down the stairs he felt his leg wobble a tiny bit and Harry realized he hadn't done much stair climbing in a long time. He braced on the railing and took the remaining steps carefully.

Wonderful smells were coming up from the kitchen and Harry heard voices as well. As he came down the steps both Winky and his wife greeted him happily. As he and Ginny shared a kiss, Winky spoke. "Good morning, Master Harry. I hope you are hungry. I have prepared your favorites."

"Thank you, Winky. I have missed your cooking." Harry sat across from his wife and watched as the house elf bustled about to bring him his breakfast. As he began eating he noticed his wife preparing several letters for the post. "What's all that?"

"Notes to the family, letting them know we're home." Ginny indicated a pile of post. "This is what's come in our absence. I haven't looked at it yet."

Harry swallowed some juice before responding. "I wonder if our NEWT results are in there."

"We'll find out. Excuse me, love. I am taking these up to Aesop to post." Ginny left to go to the drawing room where their owl sat hooting softly. When he had departed out the window she returned to the kitchen. As her husband was still eating, Ginny began sorting the post.

The first thing she opened turned out to be from her brother George. "They've scheduled a wedding for September 7th." She related to Harry. The next note was from Ron letting them know that he and Hermione were home from abroad.

Harry had begun opening post as he continued to munch on a piece of toast. "This one is from Mrs. Tonks asking us round for tea once we're settled back home. "I'll have to let her know we're available to watch Teddy again if she needs us."

"Ah! I have my results so yours should be here as well." Ginny announced as she opened a letter bearing the results of her NEWT exams. Harry dug through the pile until he found his. "Not bad." Ginny commented, referring to her grades. She watched Harry open his results and eagerly look at them. "Well?"

Harry looked up with a relieved expression. "I did good enough I should be accepted for auror training." He replied happily.

"Good for you, love. I know how much you want that." Ginny reached across the table to pat his hand. They swapped results so they could look at the other's exam results.

"Ginny. Yours has a recommendation at the bottom." Harry looked up with pride in his eyes. "They endorse you to work for the Magical Cooperation Office." He got up and came around the table to embrace his wife in congratulations. "This is great. It is what you want to do, isn't it?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes. It's why I applied to the study program as well. To get some experience."

"Wonderful." Harry said. They took the rest of the post up to the drawing room.

When Harry read from an official looking document, his wife sensed the change in his emotions through the connection in their wedding bands. "Harry, what is it?"

He met her eyes. "It is the dates for the trial. For the six students from Hogwarts."

"Oh." She replied seriously. "When is it?"

"Next week. Begins Monday." He answered. Harry's eyes darkened. "They expect me to attend since I was the victim."

"Don't you want to go? I admit I want to see that justice is done." Ginny said fiercely. "They tried to kill you, Harry. They deserve to be punished."

"I know. I just don't like to think about it." Harry shrugged.

He and Ginny finished going through the post then began the task of unpacking. Harry carried the trunk up the stairs and put it on the bed before enlarging it back to its original size. His leg gave a twinge with the resulting pain that Ginny saw on his face. "What's the matter?"

Being truthful, Harry answered. "My leg isn't used to the stairs. It is starting to hurt."

"Harry, it has only been two days since we were attacked by those muggles and your leg got twisted. You need to take it easy." She replied with concern. "I admit, I completely forgot the stairs."

"So did I." Harry agreed. "Stairs use difference muscles. My leg has been getting stronger, though. Surely I can manage the stairs now if I take them slow."

Ginny considered. "Maybe. But if your leg is already hurting I would say you've done enough steps for today."

Harry couldn't argue since he stood there with his leg beginning to throb. "After we're done unpacking I'll have a soak." He tapped the trunk with his wand to open it. They worked together to empty the trunk of their clothing. Ginny put most aside to be laundered but hung up her nicer dresses and Harry did the same with his tuxedo and dress robes.

Setting aside the report he needed to deliver to the Ministry concerning the captured death eater, Harry replaced the tent into the trunk. "I'll have to put this up in the attic." For the moment, however, he merely stood the trunk on its end and put it against the wall. When he turned back he saw Ginny enter the bathroom and start the water in the tub for him. "Thanks, love." She left him to his soak and carried the laundry downstairs.

Ginny insisted on giving Harry's leg a massage, which he freely admitted, helped the ache diminish. Both of them took a nap during the afternoon.

Realizing that Winky had been lonely without them, Harry and Ginny both sat at the kitchen table while the house elf prepared supper for them. They described where they had been and some of what they had experienced. Winky shared that she had took it upon herself to continue the cleaning that their home still required.

"Where precisely did you work?" Harry asked.

The elf paused before answering as she turned some chops on the skillet. "The hall beyond the den first, Master Harry. Then I began the other room across from your bedroom."

"You didn't over-exert yourself, did you?" He inquired.

"No, sir. You and Mistress Ginny had explained you would be away for several weeks so I spaced out my work. I did want to keep busy, however."

"Did that room have curtains that shut on you?" Ginny remembered how that had happened in the den.

"No curtains remained in that room." Winky explained.

Harry responded. "As I recall, they were ripped to shreds so I tossed them in the bin. Oh, that must have been shortly after I began renovations."

"I was able to clean all but the floor and carpet." The elf described.

"But how did you do the ceiling?" Harry had an arrested look. "Did you manage to get the ladder in there all by yourself?"

"Master did show me how to unlock the wheels." She reminded him.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't climb the ladder without one of us present?" Harry worried, after the fact, that the elf could have injured herself.

"That was when the ladder was in the den, sir. We never discussed the other room." Winky defended.

Ginny giggled. As Winky turned back to check the food, Ginny spoke to her husband. "Can't argue with elf logic, love."

Harry sighed. "I suppose not."

Winky brought supper to the table and, at Ginny's request, joined them for the meal. They discussed plans to clean the carpet and floor in the small room. Harry described how he and Kreacher had battled with the carpet in their bedroom. He felt a little sad talking about his late house elf who had been quite old when he had died saving Harry last year.

As they were about to go up to the drawing room an owl arrived with a letter attached to its leg. "Rather late for post." Ginny commented as Harry removed the envelope. She waited curiously as her husband read the note.

"It's from your parents." He told her, glancing up. "They ask that we come to dinner tomorrow to welcome us home." As the owl had remained to carry their answer, Harry scribbled an affirmative to the back of the note and reattached it to the owl's leg. It flew off as Ginny and Harry went upstairs.

Cuddling together on the couch, the two of them talked about various things. They wondered if, when they went to the Burrow for dinner, any of Ginny's siblings would be present. Harry spoke of needing to contact the ministry of magic's auror office to make arrangements to deliver the report from the New York office. He also wondered when he'd hear about his application for auror training. Ginny spoke of the upcoming weddings of two of her brothers. George would wed Angelina in early September while Percy's was scheduled for October.

When it was time for bed Harry sensible used his _verticorpus_ spell to climb the stairs. More and more he'd been walking free of his cane and he wanted to remain unencumbered. Yes, he'd needed the mobility aid after the muggles had accosted them but his leg seemed to be holding its own since. Harry would need to be disciplined when it came to stairs. His leg would require time to allow the different muscles to strengthen.

After showering, Ginny insisted on massaging her husband's leg before he slept. Thinking is was probably wise as he fully intended to begin practicing up and down the stairs, Harry lay back as she began to rub his leg. When she had finished and the lights had been extinguished he and she snogged for awhile then curled together for sleep.

Saturday morning they both felt recovered from traveling. As Ginny worked on laundry Harry assisted Winky in cleaning the carpet in the room across from the den. As long as he got up periodically to stretch his leg he found he could kneel comfortably enough to tackle the top of the carpet. Using a hover charm Harry lifted the rug to allow Winky to scrub the floor, which did not take long. With the elf safely out of the way he flipped the carpet upside down.

"Master Harry, do you think perhaps we could take a break before cleaning the back of the carpet? It is nearly noon and I should go prepare lunch for you and Mistress Ginny." The house elf requested once the rug was settled onto the floor.

Since he was getting hungry anyway, Harry agreed. He did realize that his elf was most likely concerned he over-stress his leg and Harry had to acknowledge her wisdom. As Winky scampered away he went to wash up. As everywhere else in Grimmauld Place, the carpet was resisting efforts to get cleaned. If the rugs had been damaged Harry would have seriously considered replacing them. But, they were actually in good condition once a person could see their clean appearance.

Harry was slowly walking down the stairs when he met Ginny on the way up with her arms full of clean clothes. "Need some help, love?" He inquired.

"I'm good, thanks." She replied as she passed him. "Besides, you would need to hold on to the railing to go up safely so wouldn't be able to carry much. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Ginny disappeared so Harry continued on down. He had just settled onto one of the benches at the kitchen table when his wife joined him. She gave him a peck on the cheek as she sat beside him. "You've been up and down the stairs a few times this morning, Harry. How is your leg?"

"Actually, I've only gone up the stairs once so far today. Down is much easier." He replied with a shrug. "It is no worse than yesterday. I'll need to climb them at least once more to finish the carpet. Since I'll need a bath before we go to your folks I will soak in the tub for a bit this afternoon."

Ginny was relieved he was being sensible. "The rug is not finished yet?"

"No. It is being as stubborn as the others were." Harry replied. "Winky and I got the top done then I levitated it so she could clean the floor beneath. After lunch we'll do the bottom. With luck it will be finished by two o'clock or so." He embraced his wife and kissed her temple. "How has your morning gone?"

Ginny smiled at his show of affection. "Pretty well. Most the laundry is done, just the linens from the tent still needs to be done. Oh, before I forget, Hermione sent us a note letting us know they'll be at the Burrow tonight."

Winky brought them their lunch so conversation was suspended. After eating, Ginny followed her husband up the stairs to lend a hand with the carpet. Since Harry went first she was able to observe his progress as he climbed the steps. She was happy he took his time and used the railing for support.

With two wands the work on the carpet went quickly. Soon Harry was able to flip it over to reveal a clean surface. "Nice." Ginny murmured as she walked across in inspection. "The Blacks had good taste, at least in carpeting."

"Yeah, they've all been of good quality." Harry agreed, absently rubbing his hand across his forehead, which smeared dirt across his brow. As Ginny's spurt of laughter he looked at her curiously. "What?"

"You best get in the bath, Harry. I think all the dirt from the carpet ended up on you." Ginny said with a grin as she tapped his forehead.

"Oh. Well, it is dirty work. Do you want to shower before me?" He offered politely.

"If you wouldn't mind. I'd like to wash my hair."

"Go ahead, love. I know you'll need time to dry it later." His consideration earned Harry a kiss. Ginny vanished into the bathroom promptly. Soon he heard the water running. Entering the bedroom he noticed the trunk still standing where they had left it the day before. Empty, it still had some weight to it so Harry used a hover charm to steer it out into the hall and up the stairs towards the attic.

His leg was getting to the point where Harry knew he needed to give it a rest. At the top floor of the house he paused on the landing to consider how to continue. The opening into the attic was above his head. It required climbing a drop-down ladder to get to. Deciding he had better wait until another day to attempt to get the trunk into storage, Harry left it where it sat and turned back to the stairs.

Glancing at the bedroom door that had had the fire, Harry debated going in. He must have stood there longer than he thought because when Ginny called him he realized she was out of the shower. As washing her long hair was a lengthy process he must have been staring at the door for quite a while. Using _verticorpus_ to go down, he walked into the bedroom to find his wife towel drying her hair.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

"I took the trunk upstairs." Harry explained. "I don't think I am up to the attic ladder today so I left it sitting on the landing."

"Well the tub is available." She responded, giving him a look.

Harry knew she wondered if that was the only thing that he'd done up there. "Thanks." He pulled off his shirt on the way to the bathroom. As the water gushed into the bathtub Harry shaved and brushed his teeth. Then, with a sigh, he sank into the hot water. Right away his leg began to relax. He knew he had probably done too much that day but he couldn't help feel satisfaction that he was able, finally, to do some of the things that he wanted without overwhelming physical hardship.

The Burrow was the same as it had ever been. As Ginny and Harry approached the kitchen door they heard voices floating out from the open window. Molly cried out in happiness and rushed to embrace her daughter as soon as she entered. "Mum!" Ginny returned the hug. "I missed you so much."

"Oh, I did miss you, darling." Molly pulled back and touched Ginny's cheek then smiled at Harry. "And Harry. I missed you as well." She gave her son-in-law a loving hug and kissed his cheek.

He gladly embraced the woman he thought of as his mother. "I missed you, too, Molly." He glanced around the kitchen. Ginny was receiving hugs from her dad. "We missed everyone." Harry shook Arthur's hand.

Ron and Hermione had waited their turn to greet Harry and Ginny. "Good to see you, mate." Ron said as he and Harry turned towards one another. "Was just telling Mum and Dad how we saw each other in Boston."

After hugging his two best friends, Harry responded. "It was a fantastic coincidence, wasn't it?"

"It was." Hermione replied as she and Ginny broke from a hug. As Ron greeted his sister, Hermione continued. "I could hardly believe my eyes when I say you at that bookstore."

"So, how was America? Did you get to travel any?" Arthur asked his daughter and Harry.

"Why don't we sit down?" Molly suggested, motioning to the kitchen table. Ginny sat between her mum and dad, the others where available. "Where in America were you exactly?"

"Salem, Massachusetts." Ginny explained. "It is on the eastern seaboard. Massachusetts was actually one of the original thirteen British colonies. Salem was the site of the witch trials in the late 17th century. We learned that during the hysteria the Puritans actually killed nineteen people who had been put on trial as witches. The sad thing is they were innocent muggles."

"It was those trials, that period in history, that led our people to choose to live hidden from the rest of the world." Hermione remarked. "The International Statute of Secrecy was begun to prevent further tragedies."

"The muggles in the Salem area put on re-creations of the witch trials, mostly for the tourists." Harry described. "They were fairly accurate, we were told. As accurate as muggles knew the facts. The wizarding community did their own version which was much better, more detailed."

"Didn't the Puritans burn the so-called witches at the stake?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed. "Just how far did these re-creations go?"

"The curator of the Salem Witch Museum was our study program coordinator. He told us that their community's re-creation was extremely precise. We saw most of it." Ginny related. She shared a glance with her husband. "When Mr. Phillips described how the witches used _impervios_ on themselves while real fire surrounded them, well, Harry and I decided it would be best if we did not watch that part."

"With my recent history, I didn't relish such a stark reminder of what I went through at the end of school." Harry said quietly.

"I should think not." Molly said stoutly. "How are you doing now, Harry?"

He smiled. "Much better. I don't use the cane much anymore, mostly only when I have done too much. Won't be running any races anytime soon but I have begun practicing the stairs at home."

"That is wonderful, Harry." Arthur proclaimed. "I daresay your house elf was glad to see the two of you?"

"Oh, yes."

"Winky told us she was quite lonely while we were away." Ginny put in.

"Well, Arthur and I missed all of you terribly. Four members of our family gone abroad all at the same time is way too many." Molly told all of them.

"Ah, Mum, we're here now. I can't speak for Ginny or Harry but I surely missed your home cooking." Ron spoke earnestly to his mother. Everyone laughed for they all knew of his voracious appetite. He was lucky that his body burned what he ate as quickly as he consumed it.

"I promise you a few of your favorites, Ron dear. For now, I really should get to finishing supper." Molly stood.

"Why don't you let us help?" Hermione motioned to Ginny and herself. The men were banished from the kitchen so they retired to the living room.

"We'll send George in when they get here." Molly called after her husband.

"Oh, is George and Angelina coming for supper as well?" Ginny asked as her mum put her to work peeling vegetables.

"They couldn't leave the shop until five o'clock." Her mum related. "It is their busiest time what with school starting in a week or so."

"Feels kind of strange not to be going back." Ginny commented.

"Did you and Harry get your NEWT results?" Hermione asked as she sliced some bread.

"They were there when we got home." Ginny replied. "Harry did well enough for auror training. He was relieved."

"Ron was the same. He keeps hoping to hear about his application." Hermione shared.

"You should ask Harry to tell you how he helped the auror office in New York City." Ginny returned as she carried the vegetables to the stove.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Molly asked her daughter.

"The people from the study program had arranged for Harry to visit the New York office." She began. "But it is his story, really." Ginny refused to say anymore on that subject.

"What about your results, dear?" Ginny's mum asked.

"Mine included a recommendation for employment in the Magical Cooperation Office." She shyly admitted.

Molly immediately dropped what she was doing to hug her daughter again. "How wonderful! I am so proud of you, darling."

"Congratulations, Ginny." Hermione said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you."

The kitchen door opened and Angelina preceded her fiancé, Ginny's brother George, into the house. "Good evening, everybody. Ginny! You're here!" Angelina shared a hug with her soon-to-be sister.

"Hi Angelina. You look radiant. Do I see a bit of a bulge there?" Ginny grinned as she noted the evidence of Angelina's pregnancy.

George, who followed his fiancé in the door, answered. "Growing like a weed, my son is. Welcome home, little sister."

Ginny giggled as she accepted his kiss on the cheek. "Oh, have you decided it's a boy?"

"Naturally." He grinned. He turned towards his mother. "Thanks for the invite, Mum. We both needed an excuse to get away from the shop."

"Business doing well, then?" Ginny inquired.

"When Ron and I stopped by the other day the place was packed." Hermione shared.

"George, we've banished the men until dinner so you go on into the living room." Molly ordered as she bent to check the oven.

George took his leave good-naturedly and slouched his way out of the kitchen. Harry had just given Arthur the photograph of the giant motor from the ocean liner. "Hiya, Harry. Good to see you."

"Hello, George. How have you been?" Harry smiled.

"George, come look at this picture. It is incredible!" Arthur said enthusiastically. As his son curiously looked over his dad's shoulder, Arthur continued. "It is a giant electric motor. It was what powered part of the cruise ship Harry and Ginny traveled on."

George looked from the photo to his father's rapt expression. He met Ron's eyes and grinned. Both of them had grown up with their dad's obsession with muggle motors and other devices. To be polite, he remarked. "Wow! That is big."

"The assistant healer on board was kind enough to offer us a tour of the inner workings of the ship." Harry described.

"Harry, how'd you end up meeting the healer if so many people were on board?" Ron asked.

"There was an entire magical staff, Ron. I would guess over one hundred passengers were witches and wizards." Harry sidestepped the question. "Our other guide was James, a steward. He had overheard the muggle cruise director when they denied me a tour because I was still using my cane at that point."

"Was it boring or was the trip full of activity?" George asked idly.

"The muggles had plenty to do." Harry answered then shrugged. "The best thing Ginny and I did was chase a snitch when we flew brooms high above the ship."

"While you were in the United States, did you get to do any traveling? See more than the East Coast?" Arthur asked his son-in-law.

"A goodly bit." Harry replied. "Met Ron in Boston, of course. Ginny went to Philadelphia with the group. We toured Washington D.C. Let's see, we visited Chicago, Niagara Falls, saw the Grand Canyon in Arizona and the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. Oh, we all got to fly with the American quidditch team in New Orleans. That was on my birthday."

"Bet that was fun." Ron said enviously.

"It was a blast. Couldn't fly very high, however. They practiced in a domed structure, the SuperBowl it was." Harry returned.

"I thought the SuperBowl was where the muggles play football." George commented.

"It is. But the stadium had been under repair since a hurricane so the team was using it while they could." Harry explained. He turned to Ron. "What of you and Hermione? Where all did you travel?"

During dinner Ginny asked Angelina about the upcoming wedding and learned it was to be there at the Burrow. George also told everyone that they had purchased a home, which generated a lot of excitement. Molly insisted on hearing all about the place. She wanted to know when they could move in and offered to help decorate if they needed it. When Ron and Hermione announced they were looking at homes as well talk naturally gravitated to household subjects.

"Have you seen the house Percy and Penelope are purchasing?" George asked his brother. "It is as formal and pretentious as he is."

"Now, George, everyone has their own tastes." Arthur admonished his son.

"Percy told us that he and Penelope will have it entirely furnished by the time they marry in October." Molly related. "They will be able to move right in after their honeymoon."

"When we got home the other day Harry and I discovered that Winky had continued cleaning in Grimmauld Place." Ginny shared. "She had finished the hallway near our bedroom and had tackled the room near the den."

"We only had to finish the carpet." Harry continued. "Have no real plans for the room but the entire house was so nasty it is a relief to see it slowly evolving into a pleasant home."

"Harry, you haven't heard about auror training, have you?" Ron asked.

"Give me a break, Ron. We've only just got home." His friend replied. "I'm sure we'll hear soon enough. But, if you want, I can inquire when I'm at the ministry on Monday."

"Why would you be going specifically on Monday, Harry?" Hermione asked her friend.

"The trial starts Monday. I got the notice in the post." Harry said soberly. Everyone paused to remember what the six Slytherin students had done to Harry.

"Surely you wouldn't have to be there, Harry." Angelina spoke. She was aware of what had happened in June.

Harry shrugged. "It seems I am expected to attend. And I won't give them the satisfaction of thinking I am afraid to face them." He spoke of his attackers, the students who had abducted and tortured him.

Arthur turned the conversation in a slightly different direction. "I suppose you should get accustomed to sitting in courtrooms. Part of being an auror is giving testimony about the criminals that are captured."

"That is true." Molly agreed. She turned to her daughter's husband. "Ginny mentioned something about you helping the aurors in New York. She wouldn't tell us any more, said it was your adventure to tell." Molly lifted her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Harry, is this true?" Ron asked in astonishment.

It wasn't something he had planned on telling but, with everyone looking at him, Harry felt he had no choice. He couldn't blame his wife; Ginny didn't realize he hadn't wanted to discuss it. "When I went to New York City to visit the office there, one of the aurors let me see some pictures of their current suspects they were investigating." He began. "It came as a surprise to both of us when I recognized a wizard in one of the photographs."

Harry took a deep breath. "The suspect was one of the death eaters I saw in the cemetery the night Cedric died." Everyone gasped, all but Ginny who got up to come stand behind her husband. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry looked back at her and took her hand in his own.

"Anyway the auror, Jeremy, was amazed to learn that this wizard, a Mr. Orion, had been in league with Voldemort. Jeremy quickly had an idea how he might get the proof of his illegal activities there in the States. With my help he hoped to trick Orion into confessing."

"How could he think you could help with that?" Hermione wondered.

"Isn't our own ministry rounding up known supporters of Voldemort?" Arthur asked.

"I did ask that question. Apparently Jeremy's office contacted ours and asked if they wanted Mr. Orion extradited back to London. As long as he got imprisoned, they didn't care where he was jailed." Harry explained.

"But Harry, how were you able to help them?" George wanted to know.

"The key point was, of course, who I am." Harry shrugged. "They brought the wizard in for questioning once again. Only this time he got a surprise. I was asked to pretend to be an auror sent from England to escort Orion to Azkaban Prison." Harry grinned maliciously. "When the man recognized who I was he nearly had a heart attack. I didn't need to act angry and embittered like I was asked to. Facing one of the death eaters who had surrounded me in that cemetery brought all those memories flooding back. If anything, I had to control myself to continue the charade Jeremy was coordinating."

"What happened, Harry?" Ron asked, enthralled with the story.

"Jeremy pretended to be upset that I would steal his prisoner. He requested proof of what I knew about Orion." Harry related. "I grabbed the wizard's arm and forced the dark mark to appear. The man started babbling in panic. He turned to Jeremy and actually asked to be protected from me, from my wrath. Orion assumed I wanted revenge. That and he assumed the dementors were still guarding Azkaban. He was terrified."

"Jeremy pretended to consider. He spoke like he would have to allow me to take him to England since he himself had no solid proof of the crimes he was committing there in the States." Harry chuckled. "Then Orion did what Jeremy had been hoping for. He offered to confess everything if it meant being jailed in America. I imagine he knew he'd be safer there than in Azkaban."

"So it worked? He confessed and everything?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I have a report I need to give our own auror's office about the incident. I thought I would take it with me on Monday in case I find time to deliver it during breaks in the trial." Harry described. He steered the conversation in a new direction by asking Hermione and Ron about all their travels.

Much later Harry and Ginny returned to Grimmauld Place. After greeting Winky they headed upstairs. In their bedroom, as they prepared for bed, Ginny asked if he was upset that she had spoken of the incident with the death eater. "I felt something through our rings when Mum brought it up."

Harry had been sitting on the end of the bed pulling off his socks but got up to go to Ginny's side. "It hadn't occurred to me beforehand that they might be interested. I hadn't planned on mentioning it but I can't be angry that you did. You couldn't have known what I was thinking." Harry brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

Harry smiled. "No, love. It's fine." He kissed her cheek. They finished getting undressed and each of them visited the bathroom. When Harry emerged he discovered that Ginny had already turned out the lights and climbed into bed. Setting his glasses and wand on the nightstand he lifted his side of the blanket and slid in beside her.


	17. Part 17

Sunday morning Ginny awoke to find her husband propped up on an elbow watching her. Harry gave her a little smile and leaned over to kiss her gently. "Morning, Ginny love."

She smiled and responded. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She reached out to smooth his tousled hair.

"How could I not?" Harry kissed her once again. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You tell me every day but I'll never tire of hearing you say it." Ginny answered seriously. "Oh, Harry, I do so love you, too." She giggled as she heard a familiar rumble. "I even love that sound."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose it is time for breakfast." He gave her a final kiss on her lips before rolling over to end up in a sitting position. By the time he'd found his glasses Ginny was sitting up as well.

Once they had both freshened up they dressed and headed towards the kitchen where Winky was just then taking an envelope from a post owl. She passed it to Harry who opened it curiously. As Winky returned to the stove Harry shared with Ginny the contents of the note. "Mrs. Tonks asks us for tea this afternoon." Looking at his wife he continued. "We should go. With the trial starting tomorrow we may not get another chance for a while."

"That's okay. We can take Teddy his present." Ginny said. As she sat at the table Harry grabbed a quill to pen an acceptance to send back with the owl which waited. When he joined her on the bench she had a question. "What are we doing today?"

"I need to get the trunk into the attic. Then I want to start on Sirius's bedroom." Harry announced. He could see he had surprised his wife. "It has to be done, Ginny. I know you worry about me but since I remember everything now I see no point in avoiding that room."

"Just because you remember doesn't mean you're over what happened, Harry."

"I realize that. But the only way I'll get past it is to face it." He said stubbornly. "To that end I would like your help if you wouldn't mind."

"How?"

"I admit to being nervous. There is a part of me which is afraid to go in that room, especially alone." Harry explained. He leaned back to allow Winky to place a plate in front of him. "Thank you, Winky."

Ginny echoed his thanks as the elf gave her her breakfast. She turned back to her husband. "What is it you expect me to do? How can I help?"

"I want you to be outside the door when I go in. I intend to go in by myself and shut the door." Harry described. "It is how the trap was triggered. I was alone inside the room when the door shut. It will make me feel more secure to know you are outside in the hall ready to open the door. Logically, I understand the trap is gone but,"

Ginny covered one of Harry's hands. "A part of you is terrified it will happen again." She finished for him.

"Yes." He admitted softly. He picked up his fork and began to eat. Realizing his didn't want to discuss it further right then, Ginny followed his example.

Having a full stomach made Harry feel better. As he took his dishes to the sink he began organizing his thoughts. "Winky, as you may have overheard, we are starting on the burned out room today. Do we have some buckets, a broom and dustpan?"

"Of course, Master Harry. They are in the closet next to the icebox." The elf replied as she stood on a stool to wash the dishes. "Will you be requiring my help upstairs?"

"Probably." Harry replied while his head was stuck in the closet.

"But you can finish in here first, Winky." Ginny said as she added her dishes to the sink. "Harry has to open up the attic before we get started. We have to put something away up there." She turned to accept the broom and dustpan while Harry gathered all the buckets he could find. "Harry, remember you need to hold the banister while climbing the stairs. If you'll leave the buckets I can come back for them."

"I only need one hand for the banister." Harry argued. He determinedly placed the buckets together and grasped their handles. Pleased with himself, he walked from the room to head upstairs. Shaking her head in exasperation, Ginny followed him.

Going slow, Harry walked up the two flights of stairs. At the top he set the buckets down and paused to rest a moment. He stepped sideways to allow his wife to join him then pulled out his wand and pointed it above his head at the attic's trapdoor. "_Decendio_." The trapdoor opened and a ladder descended. One rung at a time Harry made his way up. When he was clear Ginny used a levitation spell to send the trunk up through the opening where Harry grappled it to the side.

"I have never come up here before." Harry's voice floated down to his wife. "Your dad checked it for spells or nasties that time. There are tons of boxes we'll eventually need to go through. I guess Bellatrix didn't consider them to be of any value so left them."

"I certainly hope there are no dark objects up there." Ginny commented as she watched Harry carefully come down the ladder.

"I imagine, if there were, Kingsley's team would have removed them." He responded once he was down and had closed up the attic. Holding his wand, Harry faced the infamous room. Taking a deep breath he grasped the knob and opened the door. Right away the acrid smell assaulted their noses. "Faugh!" Harry made a face. "Still smells even after all this time."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Ginny asked, worry in her voice.

He hesitated. Making himself take the first step into the room was proving more difficult than he had imagined. He and Ginny had been in before but, this time, he would enter alone. Glancing at his wife he read understanding in her eyes. "You'll be right outside?"

"I will keep my hand on the knob, I promise."

Somewhat reassured, Harry forced himself to pass the threshold. Following his original steps from the year before he went across to the windows and opened them. Immediately, the room felt less oppressive. Knowing he had to do it himself, Harry then returned to the doorway and pushed it shut. His last glimpse of Ginny was of her hand wrapping around the knob. With a click, the door latched. For several heart stopping moments Harry waited for something to happen. When absolutely nothing did he relaxed marginally.

Harry made himself walk away from the door, going as far as the closet where he had been when the fiend fyre trap had been sprung. After several moments he also walked the perimeter of the room. When he heard Ginny through the door asking if he were okay he opened it up to face her. Since all he felt was relief it surprised him to see the fear on his wife's face. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, you weren't the only person with bad feelings about this room." Ginny said rather testily. "This room nearly killed the man I love. I guess, subconsciously, I was scared it would happen all over again."

"Come here." Harry opened his arms and wrapped his love in a tight embrace. He rubbed his cheek against hers. "It's okay. Nothing happened. The trap truly is gone."

When she had calmed, Ginny pulled away. "So, are we ready to clean this place up?" She asked.

"The sooner it gets done, the sooner the memories will fade." Harry said. "Hopefully." He tacked on.

Ginny went back out into the hall to retrieve the broom. "I guess the first order of business is to get the bulk of the soot and ash out of here." She began sweeping as Harry got the dustpan for her then brought the buckets into the room. Almost immediately they began coughing from the dirty dust she stirred up.

"Love, you're going to have to stop." Harry croaked through a cough.

"We need to protect our faces, specially our nose and mouth." Ginny commented as she moved towards the window where she could get some fresh air. Harry soon joined her. Spying Winky about to enter the room, Harry called to her. "Wait, Winky. We've stirred up a ton of dust and ash. Could you find us some handkerchiefs so we can cover our faces? Make sure you find something for yourself as well. We'd go but we're already covered in filth. Don't want to track through the house." He looked at his wife and shrugged.

"Be back shortly, Master Harry." The house elf trotted off and soon returned bearing cloths for all of them.

It was still nasty, filthy work but soon the bulk of the ash and soot was gone from the floor. As Ginny was carrying buckets out of the room to dispose of the contents, Harry considered what to do next. Deciding as he'd done in the past to work top to bottom, he started manually pulling down the burnt boards off the ceiling joists. Luckily the room wasn't tall; he was able to reach up without the ladder.

Winky wisely retired to the hall during this operation. Every few moments Harry paused to let his house elf drag the pieces out the door where, when Ginny saw what he was doing, she used a spell to dispose of it bit by bit. One could not do that while it was still attached in case part of the ceiling support vanished as well.

Every time he pulled a piece down, soot rained onto Harry's head. By the time all the scraps were down he was completely covered. He bent over and vigorously shook his head and a goodly amount of ash fell from his hair. His glasses hadn't protected his eyes so Harry asked Ginny to use her wand to clean his face up.

"You are fairly covered, Harry." She said as she began. "Can you remove your glasses, please?" Harry had to stand very still while his wife worked around his eyes. As an added bonus Ginny took his glasses from him and cleaned those as well.

"Thank you." Harry said with relief. "It was getting so bad I couldn't hardly see what I was doing."

"Walls next, Harry?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes." Harry used his wand to loosen the higher sections of lathe boards; once they were free he set them on the floor. He wanted everything gone, otherwise the room would always smell. Once he had moved on, Ginny came in and worked on the lower sections. When she had a good size pile she disposed of the boards using her wand.

Winky had disappeared since there wasn't much she could do. She reappeared bearing drinks and sandwiches around one o'clock. "Masters, you both have been working hard. Please take a break."

Removing the cloths from about their faces, Harry and Ginny gladly stopped for a while. They drank their pumpkin juice so quickly that the elf trotted downstairs for more as Ginny and her husband sat on the floor to eat after using scourgify on their hands.

"Harry, it is going to take time to get cleaned up if we are to make it to Mrs. Tonks' for tea." Ginny commented.

"Especially your hair, love." He commented. "We should have come up with a way of protecting it. Oh, thanks Winky." Harry held his glass for his house elf to refill.

Ginny looked around the room. "We've gotten a lot done. Not many boards are left to pull down."

Harry appeared quite satisfied. "Once it's all down we can clean the supports and other surfaces. If we leave the window open the smell will dissipate over time."

"Are you hoping to get the rest of the boards off today?" Ginny frowned.

"Yes. I want it all gone." Harry could guess why she seemed concerned. "Ginny, I don't require a babysitter in this room. Why don't you go take your shower? I realize your hair will take time." He touched her arm. "I'll finish the boards and call it a day."

"Harry, I'm not sure I am comfortable letting you be in this room alone." She responded. "This is about my feelings, can you understand?"

Ginny's husband could. "The door will stay open and Winky can keep an eye on me. Can't you, Winky?"

"It is my duty, and my pleasure, to look after you, Master Harry. And you, Mistress." The little elf bowed to each of them.

"All right. I guess I'll go shower once I've eaten my sandwich." She glanced around. "You know, anyone who had seen this room before would be surprised. It looks different without the boards."

"Yeah. I'll have to investigate where one gets more. The walls and ceiling will require all new material." Harry replied. He wrinkled his brow as he chewed a bite. "I haven't the faintest idea how to put it up either so will probably have to hire someone to do it for us."

"We are going to let the room completely air out first, aren't we?" Ginny inquired.

"I wonder how long that will take." He returned then shrugged. "No matter. It already smells better in here. I plan to clean the joists and supports to get rid of the residual ash and soot then the room can sit."

"If the smell isn't bad we can leave the door open all the time to continue airing." Ginny suggested. "Well, if Winky will stay nearby I guess I'll feel comfortable enough to go take a shower." She got to her feet.

Forty minutes later he was the one heading down to clean up. Holding his wand loosely in his hand he headed down to the bedroom. His wife was just coming out of the bathroom. The soot on his hands, arms and face contrasted comically with the other parts of his body as he pulled off his clothes.

Ginny giggled and commented, "You are multi-colored, love." Harry grinned as he passed. He was bending over to restart the shower when he jumped a foot as his wife grabbed his ass. "Ginny!" He hollered and immediately chased her out into the bedroom where he fully intended to retaliate.

Ginny was laughing hysterically as she dodged away. "Harry, no! Your hands are filth." She laughed some more. "Harry, don't you dare!"

Giving up, Harry promised playfully, "You are going to get it. Maybe not right now but I will get you." He returned to the bathroom and continued prepping for his shower.

Before heading out for tea with Mrs. Tonks, Ginny retrieved the wooden boat she and Harry had purchased onboard the ship going to the United States. "Should we give it a color or leave it plain?" She consulted with her husband.

"Teddy is probably still teething." Harry replied. "Probably be best to leave it plain because he'll end up chewing on it."

"Okay."

They apparated and spent a happy few hours at the Tonks residence. Teddy remembered them and demanded a good deal of attention. Harry sat on the floor playing with the toddler while Ginny described their trip abroad to Mrs. Tonks.

Back at Grimmauld Place that evening Harry grew quiet. When Ginny asked if he were all right he sighed and responded. "I'm just thinking about the trial tomorrow."

"Not looking forward to it, huh?" Ginny sat beside him on the couch.

He threw his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "No. Brings too many memories to the surface, not just about their attack either. They succeeded in making me relive the fire on top of everything they did to me. And to you." Harry kissed her forehead. "It's what they did to you that makes me most angry."

"Do we have any idea how long the trial will take?" Ginny asked as she absently stroked his arm.

"At least a day I would think. Maybe more. There were six of them, after all. They may not be tried together as a group." He returned.

"Will you be carrying that report when we go? In case you get time to deliver it?"

"I'd like to." Harry answered. He pulled back to look at his wife. "And if you get the opportunity you could go to the Magical Cooperation office. You do want to work there, don't you?"

"I do. That is a good idea, love. We will be in the same building after all." Ginny smiled at her husband.

They snogged for a time which helped distract Harry away from depressing thoughts. In fact he felt nearly cheerful as he remembered he owed his wife for her ornery behavior earlier that afternoon. As they went up to their room to prepare for bed Harry weighed his options for a bit of payback. He had never thought to manhandle his wife's rear. It would be apropos considering she seemed to find his own butt such an attractive target.

His opportunity came when Ginny sat brushing her hair. Harry came up behind her and offered to do the braiding. Since he often did this small job for her it wasn't unusual. After he finished he kissed the nape of her neck and stepped back. As she normally did, Ginny thanked him with a kiss then turned towards the bed which was when Harry struck. With both hands he grabbed her buttocks.

With an almighty shriek, his wife jumped straight into the air. "Gotcha!" Harry cried triumphantly. He chuckled at the look on Ginny's face. "Did you think I had forgotten?"

"Harry Potter, you gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, Mrs. Potter, how do you think I feel when you grab my bum?" Harry embraced his wife. "At least you had nightclothes covering yours." He kissed her gently to apologize for her fright. Harry wasn't wholly surprised when Ginny dug her fingers into his ribs.

He danced away but managed to drag her onto the bed where they tickled one another for several minutes. Laughing joyously they wrestled until they each were out of breath. They lay side by side on top the blankets, chest heaving and giggling like little children. Finally, Harry sat up and put his glasses on the nightstand. They worked together to pull the bedding back so they could climb into bed. The lights extinguished, they curled together spoon fashion and said goodnight.

Harry and Ginny traveled to the Ministry of Magic the following morning via the floo network. Once they had been cleared to proceed by security they entered the lifts. Outside the courtroom they saw Kingsley Shacklebolt talking with the prosecutor. The Minister of Magic broke off his conversation when he saw Harry approach.

"Harry. How are you?" Kingsley shook his hand then turned to Harry's wife and shook hers. "And you, Ginny? Are you well?"

"We're fine." Harry responded. "Are you planning to attend the trial?"

"No. I'm afraid I have other, more pressing duties. Was just having a word with the prosecutor. He tells me the proceedings should only take a few hours. The evidence is overwhelming." Kingsley shared. "I wanted to show my support to you, Harry. What those young men did to you was appalling."

"Thank you." Harry spoke softly.

"If the evidence is so strong why must there even be a trial?" Ginny wondered.

The Minister sighed. "When a defendant does not admit their guilt a trial is required." He explained. "They are claiming they are innocent."

"It's because I never saw their faces." Harry said. "Their leader was quite intelligent. He made sure they kept the masks on."

"But you still knew who they were, didn't you, Harry?" Ginny questioned her husband. Kingsley appeared interested in hearing his answer.

"All of them had to have been my students." Harry reasoned. "Yes, I am sure who the leader was at least."

"They are grasping at straws." Kingsley commented. "The prosecutor informed me if things get sticky he intends to request a veritaserum test. That will settle matters quickly. But the wheels of the court must turn before they get to that point."

"They left me for dead in that room." Harry said. "I wonder, were my assailants ever told I survived?"

Kingsley smiled maliciously. "I believe not. It is the reason the prosecution specifically wants you here, Harry. He wants the court to see their reactions to seeing you sitting in the courtroom."

"So Harry's captors are expecting to be cleared of any charges because they think they left no witnesses behind?" Ginny asked. "What do they think I am, then?"

"Under most circumstances people under the Imperius Curse never remember anything." Harry explained to his wife. "Probably because their resolve wasn't absolute was McGonagall able to break through to help you remember."

"Harry's right." The Minister of Magic agreed. "Most people don't recall what happened. After Voldemort's defeat, many people couldn't remember large parts of their pasts. These same people had been living under the curse for weeks, if not months."

"How was it I remembered then?" Ginny was confused.

Kingsley shrugged. "Possibly it was as simple as they were inexperienced at the spell. That, and the fact that you and Harry share a bond they didn't suspect."

Their conversation was interrupted at that point by a wizard who announced it was time for people attending the trial to be seated in the courtroom. Before they crossed the threshold, Harry and Ginny were directed to the left into a small anteroom. The prosecutor described what to expect.

"If you do not mind, Mr. Potter, we shall shield you from view. I want to be able to keep your presence a surprise for the defendants."

"That is acceptable." Harry nodded gravely. He glanced to his wife. "What about Ginny? Can we still sit together?"

"Of course. It will look as if the seat beside her is unoccupied."

A court wizard performed a spell and tapped Harry on the head. His body felt cold for a moment then Ginny gasped softly. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"I can't see you." His wife answered. "It is like you are wearing your cloak."

"We will remove the spell at the prosecutor's discretion, sir." The court wizard explained. Harry and Ginny sat where indicated.

As other witches and wizards began entering the courtroom Harry glanced around. They were in the same room as he had seen in Professor Dumbledore's pensieve years ago. Thus, Harry knew that his captors would be brought in through special lifts in the floor at the center of the room. Harry could see his wife's curiosity and sensed her apprehension. He squeezed her hand but did not speak. Ginny returned his squeeze but did not in any other way acknowledge his presence. Neither one of them wanted to ruin the prosecutor's plans.

When everyone was present a wizard clerk called things to order. He read from a scroll of parchment why they were there then the judge had the defendants appear. From the floor in the center of the courtroom six cages rose up, each containing one of the Slytherin students from Harry's defense class. It struck everybody how young they were. Five of the six were obviously quite frightened. The sixth was the one Harry identified as the leader, the one who had given the orders during his ordeal. This student looked around confidently; sure of himself and that the court would be forced to let him go free.

Harry felt his whole body grow taut with tension as he recalled again the torture and all the torments. It was Ginny's turn to comfort him. Her hand stroked his before she held his fingers tightly.

Proceedings began with opening statements. The prosecutor rose to speak. "We are gathered here today seeking justice. These six young men have been accused of abduction and torture of a fellow wizard. Furthermore, at least one used the unforgivable curse Imperio on a witch. For that alone a life sentence is demanded by our laws. If the actual one who performed this curse is not identified I ask this court to consider all guilty of the crime. Too many of our citizens have suffered in the past few years from this particular curse. We must enforce the law to discourage others from thinking they can get away with using an unforgivable curse. It is illegal for good cause."

"Abduction and torture of another is an abhorrent crime. Justice for any witch or wizard is needed. But Harry Potter wasn't just any wizard. Harry Potter was a young man, a young wizard who felt strongly about justice. He cared for others. His was a destiny that was a burden most of us could not have carried. Many older, more experienced wizards attempted to stop Lord Voldemort's evil reign but failed. Harry Potter succeeded. He defeated the self-styled 'Dark Lord' and brought peace back to all of us."

"Most celebrated when Voldemort fell. Most of us were relieved that it was finally over. Some of Voldemort's followers died while many more were captured and sent to Azkaban Prison. More, I'm sure, went into hiding to avoid prosecution. These young men on trial today all have relatives who supported the Dark Lord, the courts proved that and subsequently imprisoned them. That is the way of justice."

"It is naturally upsetting to the families when a wizard is sent to prison, quite normal that a young person be angered or saddened to lose a family member in such a way. But, to seek revenge on a person who they perceive is at fault is not acceptable behavior. Harry Potter was not responsible for the incarceration of, or death of, the witches and wizards who supported Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter was as much a victim of his evil as any of us were. He did not deserve to be abducted and tortured because these young men were angry at what happened because their relatives supported the most evil wizard of our age."

The prosecutor sat. The defense wizard stood and glanced around the courtroom. "My honored colleague is quite eloquent. I believe most of us agree with his words. I am here to point us in the proper direction. We are here because these six young wizards have been accused of crimes. The first of which was the use of an unforgivable curse. It is a known fact that persons under the Imperius Curse don't remember being under it. How then can it be proven to have been performed?" The wizard shrugged. "It is my duty to ensure justice is done for my clients. I cannot allow them to be imprisoned if any doubt remains as to their innocence. The prosecution must prove their guilt."

A small pause ensued as the defense wizard sat. People murmured to one another. Harry whispered in his wife's ear. "He must be a court appointed wizard. He did not try very hard in his opening statement, did he?"

"No." Ginny agreed quietly. "It must be hard, to be forced to defend them."

The judge called to order once more. "Is the prosecution ready to begin?"

"We are, your honor. We would like to begin with the charge of using the Imperius Curse." What was explained was how Ginny was used as bait to trap Harry. The prosecution called for one of the defendants to admit guilt so that all would not take the blame.

The defense rose to speak. "How can this charge be allowed to stand? People do not remember being under the Imperius Curse."

"On the contrary, there is evidence that some individuals do remember, especially when strong emotion is involved." The prosecutor refuted.

"Miss Weasley, the witch in question, was a known friend to Mr. Potter. Are you claiming mere friendship was strong enough to help her remember?" The defense wizard asked. Of the Slytherins standing in their cages, four of the six appeared quite confident.

"If it were mere friendship between them, I would probably agree with my colleague." The prosecutor nodded. "But the relationship between Harry Potter and the witch was far stronger than friendship. At the time of the abduction Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had been married for several months." An immediate stir went throughout the courtroom. As he and Ginny clutched hands, Harry watched his abductors' expressions as they realized the truth.

The prosecutor spoke loudly to regain control. "So one can now see that there was indeed strong emotion present to assist the recovery of her memory. Mrs. Potter, under a memory charm, did recall her experience. She was put under the Imperius Curse and forced to lure her husband into a trap on the seventh floor of Hogwarts Castle." He paused. "I call again for one of the defendants to come forward and claim responsibility."

"Does Mrs. Potter recall who it was, precisely?" The defense asked.

"No, they wore masks."

"How then can any of my clients be blamed?"

The prosecutor wore a determined look. "When aurors interviewed everyone at Hogwarts only these six did not react when told of events. Their absolute lack of surprise or empathy was suspicious enough to question them further. Under interrogation a few gave themselves away. The aurors are prepared to testify to what they learned."

Moving along, the trial turned to what had happened to Harry. The prosecutor was very careful to word his statements in such a way where no one could suspect that Harry was present in the courtroom. Not even the defense wizard was aware Harry was there; his survival had been blanked from the man's memory voluntarily so he could provide a completely objective defense.

"All these charges against these young men," The defense began. "They are meaningless without a witness. Prosecution knows this. While Miss Weasley can, sorry; while Mrs. Potter can testify she was under the unforgivable curse was she a witness to any of the alleged torture to her husband?"

"Only the first. What to the court will seem the most innocent of the torments." The prosecutor acknowledged. "Being forced to hop on one's feet does not seem to be harsh on the surface. The prosecution has learnt, however, that the victim Mr. Potter had a weakened leg which everyone at Hogwarts was quite aware of. We contend that the defendants deliberately pushed him to the point where his leg collapsed under the strain."

The defense wizard nodded. "What of all the other alleged torments? Without a witness to these defense moves for a dismissal of these charges." People in the court murmured angrily. Most believed the defendants guilty. The six young men in their cages looked around expectantly, believing these charges would be dropped.

The prosecutor nodded gravely. "Without a witness I would agree. But there was one."

"There wasn't!" One of the defendants cried out. His fellows immediately turned on him and told him to shut up.

The judge spoke to the defense wizard. "Control your clients, sir. The court was under the impression they would not speak on their own behalf."

"I apologize, your honor. That was the arrangement." Once things had settled down the defense wizard turned to the prosecutor. "If there was a witness let them come forward. My clients deserve to face them."

The prosecutor agreed. "I ask that the witness stand and move forward to face the defendants."

Harry gave Ginny a pat on her arm before standing. As he moved forward the prosecutor spoke again. "I beg the court's indulgence but the witness has been shielded up to now." Harry waited patiently in front of the caged defendants.

There was a collective gasp from the observers when the shield around Harry dropped but he had kept his gaze on the leader. The utter shock on the young wizard's face was complete.

"But we killed you!" The 7th year Slytherin blurted out. Right away he knew he had said absolutely the wrong thing. He had as good as confessed. As the others in the courtroom babbled in shock and confusion Harry just stared at the leader of his tormentors. Instead of seeing an evil wizard, all Harry suddenly saw was a little boy who had been caught misbehaving.

When Harry moved his gaze to each of the cages in turn the young men in them refused to meet his eyes. Their guilty expressions were obvious to all. Without ever having to say a word it was basically over. Harry returned to his seat beside Ginny and they embraced quietly.

By lunchtime court was adjourned. In order to avoid all the lingering observers, the prosecutor allowed Harry and Ginny to leave by a back exit. He thanked them for attending, stating their appearance cinched the case against the six Slytherins. Ginny led her husband up to her father's office.

"Ginny, Harry." Arthur Weasley stood to greet them. "How'd it go? Is it over?"

As Ginny gave her dad a kiss on his cheek Harry answered his questions. "Yes, the trial is over. All six of them were convicted and will be sent to Azkaban."

Arthur studied his son-in-law's expression. "You don't seem particularly happy about that."

"Should I be? Six young men, who are younger that I am, will spend the better part of their lives in prison. All because of me."

"Harry! Don't you dare blame yourself." Ginny blazed at him.

Harry paced around the office, his hands pushing through his hair in agitation. "I know, I know."

"Harry, son, I understand you empathize with those boys since you are close in age but you must remember they were already adults when they chose to harm you. They planned your abduction out methodically. Each of them had plenty of opportunity to stop and they chose to continue." Arthur patted Harry on the shoulder. "We, every human on earth, have free will. Those young wizards did this to you, they wanted to kill you. You have to accept these facts then move on with your life."

"Dad's right, Harry." Ginny grasped his arm gently. "Let it go, love. Please."

Looking into his wife's eyes, Harry saw the love and concern Ginny had for him. He knew they were right, he needed to let this go. "How do I do it, though?" Harry whispered.

Ginny embraced him tightly. Arthur Weasley said what was the only thing that made sense. Clapping his son-in-law on the back, Arthur said, "One day at a time, Harry. You take one day at a time."

After several minutes in Arthur's office they all departed. Ginny's dad planned to go home to the Burrow with his daughter and her husband. Any thought of visiting the Auror's office or the Magical Cooperation Department had fled their minds. Harry just wanted to be gone from the Ministry.

As they entered the house Molly took one look at Harry's stressed-out expression and wrapped him in a motherly embrace. He gladly accepted her hug, feeling some of the tension leave his body in the process. "It was hard, then?" Molly asked as she released him.

"Harder than I thought it would be." Harry acknowledged.

"But it is over, finally." Ginny added as she received her own hug from her mum.

"That is a good thing." Molly remarked. "Now, I have some soup on the stove if you're hungry. Come sit down." Not taking no for an answer, Ginny's mother insisted they eat something. Harry ate to be polite but he didn't really have an appetite. The others worked at conversing normally but Harry couldn't bring himself to participate.

"I know what you need, Harry." Molly spoke to him directly.

"Beg pardon?" He replied in confusion.

"You are radiating stress, dear. You need to do something to blow off steam." Molly explained.

He could agree there. He did feel a need to do something. "What did you have in mind?"

"There has always been more than one reason I sent my boys out to the garden, Harry. I realized long ago that de-gnoming the garden was a very useful way of relieving pent-up anxiety." She described. "I think you'll find tossing those pesky gnomes over the hedge to be quite therapeutic. Go on, go out to the garden and give it a try." Harry allowed himself to be pushed out the door where he made his way to the garden.

Back in the kitchen Arthur Weasley was looking at his wife in admiration. "I always wondered why you let the gnomes get out of hand. We both know there is a simple spell to keep them under control."

"Mum, is that true?" Ginny's eyes were big. "When I recall the number of times you sent Ron and the others out to the garden,"

Molly smiled. "Yes, I sent them out there quite often sometimes. But did you never notice how peaceful they appeared when they came back in? My own mother gave me this tip back when Bill hit adolescence. It has come in very handy over the years." She used her wand to gather up the lunch dishes. She turned back to her husband. "Now, you came home early today for a reason."

Arthur looked slightly rebellious. "But, Molly, why do I have to?"

"The shed is getting to the point that someone will get hurt, Arthur. You have been promising to clean it out for months. I'm not saying to throw it all away but I do want it so I won't trip on things when I go out there."

As his daughter watched in amusement Arthur Weasley sighed and headed outside as well. Ginny met her mum's eyes and chuckled. "You think he'll actually get rid of anything?"

Molly snorted. "Hardly. That man will never give up his muggle toys. But if he moves things around so I can get to my gardening tools easier I'll be happy. And he'll have a good time looking through everything, I'm sure." Mother and daughter went about the dishes in companionable silence.

After a half hour in the hot sun, Harry was glad he had accepted one of his father-in-law's work shirts. Sweat was pouring down between his shoulder blades. As he had developed a rhythm to his task Harry fell into a sort of fugue state; no real thoughts cluttered his mind. It was soothing to work with his hands. As he had discovered when cleaning his house the physical labor, while hard work, was nevertheless relaxing. Harry found it challenging to see how far he could throw the ugly little gnomes.

By the time the garden was cleared Harry was weary but strangely satisfied. He was heading back to the house to wash up when he heard his name called. "Harry." It was Arthur sticking his head out of the shed. His wife's father motioned him inside. Beyond the first time Ron had shown it to him years before, Harry had never been inside Arthur's domain. Immediately he had to smile; piles of electric plugs and switches were everywhere. Stacks of motors were in one corner and a variety of muggle tools lay around.

"Harry, come see. Surely you can tell me what this is for." Arthur was examining a mess of tangled orange material. "It has muggle plugs but I do not understand why. It doesn't seem to do anything. It's like a 'lectric nest."

Recognizing an extension cord when he saw one, Harry began straightening it out as he explained. "This is an electronic extension cord. A fairly long one by the look of it. Help me unknot it and I'll show you." Between the two of them it took about eight minutes before the cord lay out on the floor the whole length of the shed.

"You said it was electronic." Arthur remarked, kneeling by one end near the plug. "But what does it do?"

"By itself, nothing." Harry began. "But you know how muggle devices are plugged into the walls to get power?" His father-in-law nodded. "Some devices need to be used away from the power source. They still need the electric current to work so the muggles use these cords to extend the power from the wall to wherever they need it." Harry indicated the plug near Arthur's hand. "That end gets plugged into the socket on the wall." Harry lifted the other end of the cord which looked different. "The appliance that needs power attaches here."

"So it is like plugging into the wall but at a distance?" Arthur inquired.

"Exactly."

"How clever. Muggles certainly are inventive, aren't they?" Arthur was reverently looking down the length of the extension cord. From outside they heard Ginny and Molly's voices as they carried laundry baskets out to the clothesline. Arthur looked like a little boy who was worried he'd be caught out. "Molly would be cross if she knew I've brought this home but I couldn't resist. Have you any suggestions on how one stores this electric cord? It isn't supposed to look like a nest, is it?"

Harry grinned. "No. When not in use they generally are coiled up neatly. Allow me." He pulled out his wand and twirled it above the orange cord. In moments it sat in a compact pile. He picked it up and waited while Arthur attempted to find a place to put it. As nearly every flat surface was full of a multitude of stuff, Harry finally recommended hanging the coil from a hook on the wall.

The two of them spent a short time straightening piles of switches and plugs. Arthur unearthed the gardening tools in the process and made a special place for them near the door. "There. Now even if Molly notices the new things she shouldn't complain if I show her that she can get to her tools."

"What new things?" Came his wife's highly suspicious voice.

Arthur spun towards the door. "Only a few things, Molly love. Harry was just helping me find an out of the way place for them. And look, all your gardening tools are here by the door so you can get to them easily."

Molly Weasley just sighed and shook her head. "I take it the new things are more muggle plugs or some such?"

Ginny stood behind her mother's shoulder. She met Harry's eyes and grinned. Harry smiled in return as they each listened.

"It is an extending cord!" Arthur couldn't help but describe enthusiastically. "It allows a muggle to use electronic devices far away from the wall sockets."

"Hmm. You've never brought one of those home before so I suppose I'll have to allow it. You did find all my tools and for that I am grateful. I won't have to worry about tripping on things now." Molly commented. Her husband looked relieved and happy. Arthur kissed his wife and led her out of the shed.

Harry followed them out into the afternoon sunshine. When he went to embrace his own wife, however, she quickly pulled away.

"Eww! Harry, you're all sweaty." Ginny complained.

"Well I have been working hard." He said in self-defense. Harry cocked his head. "Why don't we go to the creek and cool off?"

"It is hot enough, isn't it?"

All four of them wandered away from the house until they reached the burbling flow of water. Molly had already been wearing shorts so she actually was the first in the water. Harry and his father-in-law rolled up their pant legs after removing their shoes. Pulling off his sweaty shirt, Harry carefully stepped into the running stream on the arm of his wife. Neither of them wanted to chance his slipping.

Harry gladly splashed water over his heated body. Ginny helped by throwing water on his back. "This feels good." He commented to no one in particular.

"You seem to be feeling more relaxed now, Harry." Molly commented from nearby.

"The garden helped." Harry admitted. "You do know your remedies, Molly."

She grinned then squealed in outrage when Arthur poured a handful of the cold creek water down her neck. Ginny and Harry laughed delightedly to see her parents acting like children. While Harry would have enjoyed participating in a water war with his wife he and she both knew it wasn't a wise idea. One slip on the creek bed could easily jeopardize all the progress Harry had made in recent weeks. Soon everyone climbed onto dry land. Ginny and her husband followed her mum and dad back to the Burrow then made their goodbyes.

Home in Grimmauld Place Harry went to shower. After his wife had showered as well he helped to comb out her long hair. Harry had often found doing this for her to be soothing on his own behalf. Ginny absolutely adored the attention, of course. By the time they were dressed in comfty evening clothes Winky had supper ready for them. Later on they cuddled on the couch together.

Ginny sat within her husband's arms. She absently stroked his arm. "How are you now, Harry? I know the trial was unexpectedly hard on you."

Harry rubbed his chin in her hair. "I went to that courtroom this morning expecting to feel, I don't know, justified to watch them get sent to prison. But at the end all I felt was sadness. Why is that? They thought they had killed me. Why should I now pity them?"

"It's your nature, Harry." Ginny sat back to look at him. She put her hand on his chest. "You have a big heart. You have always disliked seeing people suffer, including your enemies."

"Even Malfoy." Harry murmured in remembrance. "I remember feeling sorry for him, seeing how scared he was of Voldemort."

"Isn't he in prison, along with his parents?"

"Yes. He will get out eventually, I imagine. Malfoy may have been a git but he never did anything wholly evil." Harry described.

"You are amazing."

Harry crinkled his eyes at her. "What?"

"You are." Ginny insisted. "We are sitting here talking about your nemesis and you have no malice towards him." Her husband shrugged self-consciously. Ginny leaned forward to kiss him and Harry happily returned her affection. After several kisses they continued conversing. "We never got the chance to do our other errands while we were in the ministry."

"Neither of us were in any shape to, were we?" Harry responded. "Our entire morning was emotionally draining."

"You sound like you won't be ready to go back to the ministry anytime soon."

Harry frowned. "Don't know. A good night's sleep may help. The Auror's office is floors above the courtroom. I passed through those offices with your dad once. Looks like regular office space."

"Have any idea which floor the Department of Magical Cooperation is on?" Ginny wondered.

"Not a one, love."

Soon they became sleepy so they headed upstairs and they fell asleep in one another's arms. In the middle of the night Harry had a nightmare as frequently occurred when he experienced stress but Ginny was able to soothe him before it became bad. When morning came he didn't seem to remember the dream so his wife did not mention it.

At breakfast they had just begun to talk about the day ahead when an owl arrived bringing post. It was for Harry and, as the owl departed, he proceeded to open the scroll. "It is from the Auror's office." He said as he read the letter. "It is about my application."

"What does it say?" Ginny inquired.

"Apparently all applicants must go through an interview before being accepted for training. They have scheduled mine for Wednesday afternoon." Harry described. He looked up at his wife and shrugged. "No sense going today if I am to be there tomorrow. I can go a bit early to deliver the report from the Americans."

"True. I wonder when Ron's interview will be." Ginny idly wondered.

"Soon, I imagine." Harry lay the letter aside to eat. When he was finished he looked at his wife. "Just because I'm not going today that doesn't mean you can't Will you go apply at the Magical Cooperation Department?"

"I thought I would." Ginny answered. As she stood to deliver her dishes to the sink she spoke again. "It's a little scary, though, applying for a job."

Harry put his dishes in the sink as well then embraced his wife. "I know. It is another step in growing up. You'll do fine, I know it." She smiled up at him and they shared a kiss.

"What will you do, then, while I am gone?" Ginny asked as they headed upstairs. She wanted to shower before going to the ministry.

"I may as well continue working on the top floor." Harry noticed her slight unease. "Between Winky and I we should get all the residual soot off the supports so the room can finally air out properly. Might even remove the door to allow for the best air flow through the room."

Ginny relaxed when her husband spoke of working with their house elf. It would take time, for the both of them, to feel truly comfortable in the top room of their home. "Thank you." She whispered. He smiled his understanding. Clearing her throat, she made a suggestion. "Why don't you remove the door first? Wasn't it scorched fairly badly, anyway? Can it be salvaged?"

"Good point." Harry acknowledged. "Look, love, go take your shower. I'll go see if I can get the door off the hinges. Tell me before you leave for the ministry, all right?"

"Okay."

It only took a few minutes before Harry had the door off its hinges. He leaned it against the wall outside the room. He was contemplating the best method for cleaning the ceiling joists when Winky joined him. She saw him looking up and instantly suggested getting the ladder. Harry agreed and went down to get it. He used a hover charm to transport it back up the stairs so he could use one hand on the banister. He idly realized it was becoming second nature to hold on to the railing which was probably a good thing, at least for the foreseeable future.

Once the ladder was set up in the furthest corner Harry would have climbed right up but for his house elf. "Master Harry, you should probably use a cloth over your nose and mouth." She extended said cloth as she spoke. Winky had already used another for her own protection.

"Good idea. Thanks, Winky." Harry accepted the cloth and tied it around his face then stepped onto the ladder. After several trips up and down to move it to a new location Harry became aware that his leg was getting sore. In resignation, he turned the ceiling work over to his house elf. He stood by and rolled Winky along much to her enjoyment. Harry also asked her to do the upper wall supports since she was already on the ladder.

Ginny had long since gone to the ministry when the door bell chimed. Since she could move much faster, Harry had Winky run to answer as he himself slowly walked down to greet Ron and Hermione. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Harry. What ever are you so dirty from?" Hermione asked.

"Working upstairs. Almost have Sirius's bedroom completely cleaned out." Harry answered. "Want to see?"

"Sure." Ron shrugged. He and Hermione followed as Harry led the way back upstairs.

"Ginny and I pulled all the boards and scraps down the other day." Harry described as they reached the first landing and started the next. "Winky and I are wiping the supports so the room can air out. Though, it doesn't smell near as bad as it did."

"Harry, this is the first time I've seen you walk up steps in over a year." Ron suddenly commented. "Looking good, Mate."

Harry smiled over his shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're not pushing yourself, are you, Harry?" Hermione fussed.

"Not at all. I've learned to listen to my body." He assured her. They arrived at the open doorway where Harry let them enter first then followed them in.

"Wow. I can't believe the difference." Ron remarked, remembering what it had looked like the first time he, Harry and his dad had seen it.

"I never saw it after it burned. I remember what it looked like when we came here after Bill's wedding." Hermione said, looking around. "Looks like new construction. So you'll have to put up all new drywall?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "Not anytime soon. I want the smoke smell to dissipate first." Winky had not followed them back upstairs right away. She appeared now offering refreshments to everyone. "Thanks, Winky. I am thirsty." Harry responded then looked at his friends. "Why don't you both go down to the drawing room? I'll join you after I wash up."

A bit later they were sipping iced pumpkin juice. "Harry," Hermione began. "Where is Ginny?"

"She's gone to the Ministry. She wanted to put in her application with the Magical Cooperation Department." Harry explained.

"Did you get a letter from the Auror office?" Ron wanted to know.

"This morning." Harry confirmed. "I've an interview scheduled with them."

"Me, too." Ron returned. "Wonder what they will ask us?"

"I imagine they want to get a feel for your personalities." Ron's wife suggested. "After the past couple years they will want people who will be dedicated to justice. I doubt they'll find two wizards more dedicated than you and Harry." Ron smiled and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"I'm hoping they will describe some of the training." Harry mentioned. "I never thought to ask Tonks much about it."

"When we first came here, when this was the Order's headquarters, she commented how she aced the training for disguise." Hermione remembered. "Of course, that was because she was born a metamorph."

"Tonks was terribly clumsy, though. Remember how she was always knocking things over?" Ron commented. "The times she caused Mrs. Black's portrait to start screaming." He shook his head ruefully.

"Teddy inherited her abilities." Harry described. "It's all involuntary right now but his hair color changes a couple times a day." He reflected on his godson for several moments.

"An auror's job is to find wizards who have broken the law, who have hurt others." Hermione remarked. "They look for clues to track them down."

"Like detectives." Harry and Hermione looked at one another and agreed. They'd both grown up watching muggle television programs, many of which revolved around cops and criminals.

Ron frowned to be excluded from their mutual understanding so turned to another facet of an auror's duty. "When we had dinner at the Burrow the other day Dad made the comment that aurors must give testimony during trials as well." He met Harry's eyes. "Did an auror testify yesterday, Harry?"

"It never came to that." He replied shortly. "As soon as the defendants, the six Slytherins, saw me alive they panicked and made damaging comments. They practically confessed in open court." Harry refused to say anything more on that subject and his friends knew him well enough not to push.

"It is easy to realize that aurors must be very knowledgeable of defensive spells." Hermione said. "I'd say we, all of us, are fairly conversant with most of the usual spells. You, Harry, are the best of anyone our age. You've had to be."

"I'm sure there is plenty more to learn. Hopefully, we'll find out as soon as tomorrow." Ron concluded.

Conversation turned to Ron and Hermione's efforts to find a house. Ginny came in while Hermione was describing the latest home she and Ron had toured. She and Ginny discussed the pros and cons of having a large yard. When Winky announced lunch they all adjourned to the kitchen. Following the meal Ginny's brother and his wife departed. As he turned from shutting the door Harry threw his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"So, how'd it go at the Magical Cooperation office?" He asked as they strolled back to the drawing room.

"I was so nervous, Harry. But it actually went quite smoothly. They had already received my recommendation from the board of examiners." Ginny described as they sat together on the couch. "I would say only five or six people work in the ministry directly. They explained there are offices in other locations."

"Did they give you any indication you would get a position with their department?" Harry asked.

"No. Apparently, there were a couple of us who received a recommendation. They wouldn't say how many only that I was the first to apply for employment." Ginny lay her head on her husband's shoulder. "Now I wait."

"Understandable." He murmured. They sat quietly, peacefully, for a time then Ginny wanted to go upstairs to change into everyday clothes. Harry followed his wife but by-passed the bedroom to continue up the stairs.

He discovered Winky working away in the bedroom. Perched on the ladder once again, the house elf was scrubbing the windows. It hadn't been worth the effort before as all the soot and ash in the air would have recoated the glass anyway. Quietly, Harry recovered his face with a handkerchief and took up his task once again. Soon Ginny joined him and within an hour they declared the room finished. Harry then took a closer look at the badly scorched door.

Touching his wand to the wood's surface he spoke, "_Reparo_." Nothing happened. "_Scourgify_." The burnt wood didn't change except for the ash on the surface vanished.

"I guess that means we'll have to replace it." Ginny commented from her position nearby.

"Well, the damage was caused by a curse." Harry shrugged. "Stands to reason." Using the same spell he had used to get rid of the cursed furniture over a year ago, Harry sent the door into oblivion. "Room will have no choice to air out now."

"Let's go clean up, Harry. Then I will give you a massage." Ginny declared as she started down the steps.

Harry followed but wrinkled his eyebrows. "How do you know I need a massage?"

"One reason is the way you were sitting earlier; or not sitting. You kept shifting your leg around. I could tell it was bothering you." His wife explained as they began to undress. "Plus, you're forgetting our rings. I think I am becoming more adept at interpreting its information. Not exactly sure."

Harry sighed. "After you left earlier I used the ladder to wipe the ceiling joists. After about five trips up and down I noticed my leg getting sore." He met Ginny's eyes. "I had Winky take over for me. I just pushed the ladder around so she could reach everywhere. I think she enjoyed that; it was like a carnival ride or something." He smiled when Ginny kissed him gently. "What was that for?"

"For being sensible." She answered. Leading the way to the bathroom Ginny started the shower and stepped in while Harry stood at the sink and shaved. After his turn getting cleaned up Harry lay on the bed at his wife's instruction for his massage. His leg did feel better afterward.

Harry apparated to the Ministry of Magic Wednesday afternoon. He arrived earlier than his scheduled interview so he could deliver the report from the Americans. The witch who acted as receptionist for the aurors took the file from him and walked back into the jumble of cubicles which made up the Auror Department. Harry sat in one of the chairs near the receptionist's desk. The witch returned and informed him that it would be approximately ten minutes before they were ready to interview him.

As he sat waiting patiently Harry noticed several wizards and witches moving about. A few glanced in his direction and stopped to stare in surprise when they recognized him. Harry met their eyes and inclined his head. He might not like his celebratory status but he had learnt how to deal with it to a certain extent.

As he sat waiting Harry could understand why Ginny had said she felt nervous yesterday. It was a huge step he and she were taking, getting jobs. While getting married had been an adjustment, Ginny and he had known they would end up together. Plus they'd both still been in school where they were insulated from the world. Even while he, Ron and Hermione had been off on their own, that had been such an unusual situation Harry had nothing to compare with what he felt now. Stepping into the real world was scary.

"Mr. Potter?" A wizard approached. Harry stood to meet the man. "I am Gilbert Mott."

"Pleased to meet you." Harry returned as they shook hands.

"Come with me, won't you?" Mr. Mott turned and led Harry past several cubicles then into a small conference room. "Please have a seat." The wizard said as he went around to the other side of the table.

"I must say I wasn't terribly surprised to learn you had applied for auror training, Mr. Potter." Mr. Mott glanced briefly at Harry's forehead, obviously expecting to see his scar. "After all you've already accomplished, defeating You-Know-Who, this does seem a natural progression of your talents."

"There has never been anything else that appealed to me in terms of a career." Harry replied candidly.

"I will be telling you about different parts of being an auror, most of which you probably know. I will describe aspects of training." Mr. Mott told him. "Please bear with me if you are already familiar with the information."

The wizard began by giving Harry the most common description of an auror, that they were dark wizard catchers. Every human being had the capacity to do evil things. For the overall safety of their fellow kind the Ministry of Magic had put down laws that governed wizard behavior. When one ignored the laws it was the auror's job to find them and see that the wrongdoer was stopped. From small crimes up to the horror of murder, aurors collected evidence, made arrests, and made life safe for others in their communities.

"An auror's job begins when someone reports that a crime has been committed." Gilbert Mott described. "He visits the victim of the crime, no matter how small, and listens to their testimony. If there is evidence of wrongdoing an investigation is opened. Proof is documented and suspects are researched. The guilty rarely give themselves up without some sort of resistance so the aurors must be prepared. Solid knowledge of defensive spells is of paramount importance but offensive spells are a must in order to make a capture." Mr. Mott glanced at the file on the table before him. "I see by your NEWT scores you have a good grounding in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I also read that you taught younger students at Hogwarts?" He looked up for explanation.

"Hogwarts was terribly overburdened this past year." Harry described. "The school wanted to allow students who had left out of fear to return and complete their education. The faculty could not handle so many students so several of us older students were asked to assist."

"Commendable." Mr. Mott murmured. "Once a capture of a criminal is made and the case turned over to the courts an auror is expected to testify, give evidence, so justice may be properly served. A basic if not thorough knowledge of the law is quite useful to us."

"Training consists of several parts. An auror is trained to observe suspected criminals. To do so oftentimes means concealing oneself or wearing a disguise to blend in to their surroundings. Polyjuice potion is kept in ready supply and we all take turns in its production. It is one of the reasons we insist applicants know their potions. Another reason is to be prepared to create antidotes for poisons or illegal potions."

"Once an order for arrest is given an auror must be able to catch the criminal. Here the use of offensive and defensive spells is employed. One of the most useful spells is the anti-apparition charm. Preventing a witch or wizard from apparating makes capture that much easier but by no means a sure thing." Mr. Mott shrugged. "A desperate person will run if no other form of escape is available. Aurors should be physically fit to run after fleeing subjects."

Up to that point Harry had been avidly absorbing the wizard's words. He had heard nothing that he was unwilling to do or learn to become an auror. Like a slap in the face Harry realized there could be one obstacle he might not be able to overcome in his ambition to become an auror. With a sinking feeling, Harry prepared himself to admit his physical circumstances. "Mr. Mott, I need to …" Before he could continue they were interrupted.

Another wizard came into the conference room. "Gilbert, forgive me for intruding but I really must have a word."

Sighing heavily, Mr. Mott nodded. "Oh, very well. If you will excuse me for a moment Mr. Potter." He made to stand up.

"Oh, Gilbert, I'm very sorry but you misunderstand. It's not you with whom I wish to speak." The wizard looked directly at Harry. "It is with Harry Potter I need to talk to."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry's eyes were large from surprise.

Gilbert Mott was flummoxed. "I don't understand. Mr. Potter is here for an interview. He is applying for auror training. How could you and he have anything to discuss?"

Harry was curious of the answer to that as well.

"You brought a report from the American auror office?" The new wizard asked Harry, meeting his eyes eagerly.

"Yes, I did."

"It's that which I'd like to speak to you about." The wizard affirmed.

"Jack. Excuse us, Mr. Potter, this is Jack Scarborough." Mr. Mott broke in. "Jack, what could possibly be so important about a report?"

"Gilbert, you know how I have a special interest in tracking the death eaters who ran when 'he' came back. This report is of one of their capture; in the United States of all places." Jack replied earnestly.

Gilbert Mott grinned ruefully at his coworker. "Jack, you are like a dog with a bone on the subject, I know. But now is not the time. Surely you can wait until after Mr. Potter's interview?" Mr. Mott looked at Harry. "Would you be willing to indulge my friend once we are done talking?"

"I'd be happy to." Harry replied, meeting Mr. Scarborough's anxious gaze.

"Oh, thank you! I'll be waiting in my cubicle. Later then." The wizard left, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Forgive him." Mr. Mott spoke. "He tends to let his enthusiasm carry him to extremes."

Harry smiled. "I know someone like that." He thought of his father-in-law's obsession with muggle plugs as he spoke.

Gilbert Mott cleared his throat and got back to business. "Now, where were we?"

"You were telling me how aurors must be physically fit in the event they must chase down a suspect." Harry commented. He spoke slowly. "Mr. Mott, I feel I should inform you of something." He paused, fearing his admission would end his chances of becoming an auror.

"Oh?"

"It concerns my health." Harry continued. "If it is a requirement that an auror be able to run you may want to save us both any further discussion." Harry said mournfully.

"I don't see why. You are a young man."

"Mr. Mott, at the current time I would be unable to sustain a run for more than a few moments." Harry admitted. "I have been told by healers that I may never regain the strength in my right leg for that kind of physical demand." Seeing the questions in the wizard's eyes, Harry explained. "A few weeks after Voldemort's defeat I was caught in a trap left by some of his followers. I was critically injured and in hospital a long time. My injuries were the result of a curse and, as I'm sure you know, some curse injuries never heal."

"You poor young man." Gilbert Mott murmured. "After all you have done for the wizarding world."

Harry smiled sadly. "I was happy to do it. And I would be grateful to be allowed to continue serving as an auror."

"The healers don't know if you'll ever make a full recovery?" Mr. Mott asked. "You don't appear to have any problems."

"It has been a long convalescence this past year." Harry answered. "I am walking normally now. I've only recently begun climbing stairs. I must be disciplined or I suffer set-backs."

"I see."

"Can you tell me if I can still be considered a candidate for training now that you know my situation?" Harry inquired apprehensively.

"Running is only small part of an auror's duties, Mr. Potter. There have been quite successful aurors who were in similar circumstances." Gilbert Moss described. "I believe you were acquainted with Alastair Moody?"

"Mad-Eye? I did know him." Harry was heartened to remember that the grizzly tough auror had used a walking stick.

"So you can see that mobility isn't necessarily a prerequisite for the position." Mr. Moss said reassuringly.

Harry was relieved but practical. "How would it affect my training, though?"

"I imagine we would emphasize the other aspects of training in your respect. If and when your leg grows stronger so much the better." Gilbert Moss shrugged.

Happy not to be dismissed out of hand, Harry eagerly asked what came next.

"We are a team here. We all will be involved in your training. I myself will work with you on spells and potions while another will teach you stealth techniques. Things like that." Mr. Mott described. "You'll be taught how to do investigations and to make reports."

"Sound challenging." Harry commented.

"We here must get organized. Seventeen witches and wizards have applied for training." The auror said. "While it is unlikely all will complete training to become full-fledged aurors, it is my hope that all succeed. We lost a lot of good people, good aurors, in the recent troubles. We need to grow in strength once again." Mr. Mott stood, signaling the end of the interview.

"Thank you, Mr. Mott, for your time today. I look forward to working with you and learning from you." Harry stood to shake his hand.

Gilbert Mott smiled. "My boy, I believe you'll go far. You've already come a long way to get here. Come with me. It's my guess that Jack Scarborough is chomping at the bit to talk with you."

After spending an hour with the auror Jack Scarborough, during which time the man wrung every tiny detail about the American arrest from him, Harry finally departed for home. As he apparated to No. 12 Grimmauld Place he contemplated on his afternoon. His primary emotion was that of relief. It had not occurred to Harry that his physical disability might prove a problem to becoming an auror. Mr. Mott's reassurance was gratifying.

His secondary interview with Mr. Scarborough had been intriguing. The wizard had avidly listened to Harry's description of the confrontation with Orion in the New York office. The man had asked him to repeat some parts of the story as if to cement the information coherently in his mind. Mr. Scarborough's eyes glittered maliciously when Harry described how he had caused the man's tattoo to appear on his arm.

"Incredible." The wizard murmured. "I imagine you were the only person to have been able to assure an arrest, Mr. Potter. They are a slippery lot, those former death eaters."

"I was glad to help." Harry returned. "As you can understand I have my reasons for seeing justice come to them."

"Quite."

As he entered his home and smelled the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen, Harry realized how hungry he was. He quickly washed up and headed down to the kitchen. Ginny was at the stove stirring a spoon in a pot. "There you are. I was beginning to wonder how an interview could possible take so long."

Harry came up behind his wife to give her a hug then reached to take the spoon from her hand so he could have a taste. "Turned out I had two interviews." He commented. "Mmm, that's good. When will food be ready?"

"A few minutes." Ginny took the spoon back and continued stirring. "What do you mean two interviews?" She turned off the heat under the pot. Taking a pair of potholders she carried the food to the table where Harry saw salad and bread already laid out.

He explained as he brought drinks to the table. "During my primary interview an auror came in and interrupted. He was anxious to question me about the report I took about the American incident. Can I tell you later? I am starved." Harry begged. "Where's Winky?"

Grinning ruefully, Ginny sighed. "Eat already. Winky has the night off. She told me earlier that one of her friends from Hogwarts, one of the elves, has had a child. I could tell she wanted to visit so I told her to go."

Harry nodded but didn't reply as he shoveled food into his mouth. When his hunger was dealt with he spoke. "It never occurred to me that house elves had to have babies. I mean, how else do they reproduce?"

"Love makes the world go round." Ginny quoted with a smile; Harry snorted. They worked together to clear the table and begin the dishes. "So tell me."

"You know how I went early so I could deliver that report. I had to wait a bit before my interview." Harry started as he took a dish from Ginny to dry. "People were surprised to see me and stared as I sat near the receptionist's desk." He shrugged, having gotten used to being stared at.

"Auror Gilbert Mott was the person who ran my interview. He explained in broad terms what an auror did then went into detail on some of the duties. He described why I had to take potions throughout school, stuff like that."

"Apparently this other auror had a special interest in death eaters, especially those who ran when Voldemort first returned. He had been given my report and wanted to know everything." Harry grinned. "Mr. Scarborough kind of reminded me of Arthur when he talks about plugs and motors. He wanted to know everything then and there. Mr. Mott had to remind him that I was there for an interview about training." Harry continued drying dishes as he talked. "Following my interview I went to Mr. Scarborough's cubicle and answered his questions."

"Harry," Ginny began as she handed him a bowl. She looked worried. "At one point this afternoon I felt unexpectedly depressed, sad. I couldn't figure it out until I realized it might have been your emotions translating through our wedding bands. Did anything happen today that might explain that?"

"Yes, actually." Harry nodded seriously. "During our discussion, just before we were interrupted, Mr. Mott had mentioned how it was important that aurors be physically fit in the event they needed to chase other wizards." He met Ginny's eyes. "I thought my chances were dead right then and there. We both know I may never be able to run. Before I had a chance to say anything, the other auror came in. For several minutes I was quite stressed."

"What happened, Harry?" His wife questioned as they headed up to the drawing room.

"As soon as Mr. Scarborough left I admitted to Mr. Mott my disability." Harry replied. "I explained how I had been injured and that there was a strong likelihood I might never fully recover the strength in my leg."

"What did he say?" Ginny asked as she sat beside her husband.

"He didn't seem terribly worried. Mr. Mott reminded me of Mad-Eye; that there had been quite celebrated aurors who couldn't move quickly." Harry explained. "He did guess that my training may be a bit different than Ron's, for instance. Mr. Mott was sure to tell me that running was only a small part of the job."

"That's a relief." Ginny commented. She looked in Harry's eyes. "You've had quite a day."

Harry smiled. "I do feel lucky. I don't know what I would have done if Mr. Mott had told me I couldn't be trained because of my injury. There is nothing else I am interested in doing." He sighed. "Anything interesting happen here today, other than Winky's news?"

"Bill stopped by if you can believe it; asked if we can watch Isabelle this weekend. Apparently it is the Delacour's anniversary and Fleur wants them to go to the celebration." Ginny described.

"They aren't taking the baby?"

"She has a cold. Bill and Fleur decided to leave her home." She explained. "Mum and Dad have a prior commitment so they asked us. I hope you don't mind I said yes. I could not recall any plans for the weekend."

"Of course I don't mind." Harry assured his wife. "Are Bill and Fleur bringing Isabelle here or are we staying at Shell Cottage?"

"We'll go there. It is easier since everything we would need is there." Ginny answered. "We go Friday evening."

"Might be cooler by the shore." Harry commented. "The temperature has been blistering, hasn't it?"

While Ginny went shopping for a wedding present for George and Angelina, the next day Harry decided to begin going through all the boxes in the attic. As it was stifling up under the roof he brought several boxes down to the drawing room. Most contained old clothes but Harry did find a number of books that looked interesting. Any pictures of the Black family were set in one pile with any of Sirius put in another. By the time his wife returned from Diagon Alley Harry had disposed of about half the attic's content.

Winky had been in and out all morning. She had happily described the newborn house elf to Ginny and Harry at breakfast. When his wife returned from her shopping trip Harry admired her purchases then continued his task. He opened the first of the newest set of boxes and froze in surprise. Within the box beneath his hands were an odd jumble of things but Harry knew instantly that this box had been one of Kreacher's treasured memories. While not much to anyone else, seeing the items carefully packed into the box reminded Harry of Kreacher's tenacious refusal to let certain items be thrown away. His late house elf had been determined to keep things that were special to him about the Black family.

"Harry?" Ginny had sensed his surprise and the sadness as he looked into the box. "What is it?"

Harry gently touched a few of the box's contents as he replied. "This was one of Kreacher's hidden treasure troves." He glanced up at Ginny. "You remember how angry he got when we tried to throw things out? He must have squirreled away some stuff when no one was looking."

His wife glanced curiously into the box. Ginny then idly lifted the lid on the neighboring carton. "How sweet. Harry, it wasn't only reminders of the Blacks he kept. Look, there are things of yours here."

Surprised, Harry saw a stray sock that had belonged to him and a few items he thought he'd lost from the original fire in Sirius's bedroom. "Oh, Kreacher. You sentimental old house elf." Harry murmured emotionally. Ginny gave him a hug in sympathy. He then gently closed the lid on the boxes and put them to the side along with the other things to be kept.

Late the following afternoon Harry and Ginny apparated to Shell Cottage, the home of Ginny's eldest brother Bill. Winky had asked if she could come along to see Bill's daughter so she trailed behind them as they walked in the door. Although surprised at her appearance Bill and Fleur greeted her then went about preparing for departure.

"Thanks you, for doing this, 'arry and Ginny." Fleur told them as they hugged goodbye. "We would not 'ave gone if you 'adn't been able to watch Isabelle."

"We've had some good experience with Harry's godson, Teddy." Ginny commented as she and Harry watched Bill gather up their bags.

Ginny's brother teased them. "Maybe being around all these babies will inspire you guys to have one of your own." Everyone chuckled, albeit a little embarrassingly on Harry and Ginny's part. Bill and Fleur left then and Harry softly closed the door after them.

Ginny was already heading up the stairs to Isabelle's nursery. Harry followed and by the time he made it to the bedroom door his wife was standing at the crib gazing at her niece. Harry joined her but did not look down at the baby. Instead, he found himself studying his wife's expression. He saw tenderness and, he thought, longing. Smiling softly, Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and she met his gaze. Motioning silently, he indicated they should leave the baby to her nap.

Knowing Winky was nearby to listen for Isabelle, Harry led his wife outside to the sea wall. There he embraced Ginny and they shared affections for many minutes. Eventually they broke apart to stare peacefully out at the sea.

"It is beautiful here." Ginny spoke quietly.

"It is. I'm glad we came." Harry agreed.

"Masters! The baby has awakened." Winky called from the house.

"Duty calls." Harry grinned, grasping his wife's hand as they headed back to the cottage. Isabelle wasn't crying, she was babbling in animation to their house elf. Winky talked backed in nonsense syllables, the both of them chortling in amusement. The baby was not the shy type so she wasn't afraid of Harry and Ginny even though she didn't recognize them. Isabelle held her arms up to Harry to be picked up. She had soaked through her nappy so he carried her over to the dressing table where Ginny was already pulling out the necessaries.

"You are so good with infants, Harry." His wife idly commented as he slipped on the new nappy.

"I like babies." He replied. "They are simple. They are exactly who they appear to be."

"Better let me carry her down the stairs, Harry." Ginny warned, holding her hands out to receive Isabelle. "You don't want to take any chances."

"True." In Fleur's kitchen they went about preparing food for the baby and for themselves. Winky assisted them and fed the infant so her masters could eat. Afterward, Harry took Isabelle to play in the living room while his wife and house elf did the supper dishes.

The next morning Winky asked Harry most solemnly to be shown where Dobby was buried. He took her hand as they walked out to the weathered stone that Harry had carved on the night he had escaped from the Malfoys. His house elf knelt in the grass and stroked the engraving. "Hello, Dobby. I have come to visit you at last. You probably have wondered why I haven't before."

Harry listened to her words and smiled sadly. "You may be glad to know that I am taking good care of Harry Potter, your friend. He who freed you is now my master. He is very kind." Winky related. "We have come to this place to watch over the little human baby who lives here. She is a sweet little thing and I have enjoyed meeting her. But I had another reason for coming here, Dobby. A reason Harry Potter does not know."

At these words Harry looked in curious surprise at his house elf. Winky looked up at him with an odd expression before she looked down at the stone again. "I hope you are not angry with me, Dobby, for choosing to commit to serving him. You knew how I disliked being free." Winky continued. "While Master Harry was aware how unhappy I was at Hogwarts without you, Dobby, he is not aware of what you and I had shared. I never told Master Harry that you and I had become mated."

In shock, Harry gaped at his house elf. Mated? Winky and Dobby? His thoughts were in such a whirl he almost missed it when she continued speaking. "He is such a good and kind wizard, Dobby. You once told me he is an especially sensitive person and I agree. This is the reason I never told him about you and I. Master Harry has been through so much since I first met him. I did not wish to burden him with my grief at your loss."

"He is happy now, Dobby. He is here with me now and I wanted the three of us to be together when I shared something else with him." Winky looked up at Harry and he instinctively knelt in the grass with the little elf. "Humans do not generally know much about house elves, Master Harry." She spoke to him directly now. "Elf-kind has kept it so for millennia. We all have our secrets."

Clearing his throat, Harry attempted a reply. "I am embarrassed to have never realized that house elves could mate. Foolish of me."

"It is only the foolishness of youth, Master Harry." She replied kindly.

"You and Dobby loved one another?"

"Yes. Dobby became my rock after my master freed me. Dobby was very patient with me." Winky answered.

"You have something else to tell me? Something else about Dobby?" Harry inquired.

She nodded. "Master Harry, with your permission I would like to have Dobby's child."

He was shocked but also confused. "I'm sorry, Winky, but how can that happen now? Dobby is dead and buried here before us." Harry spoke gently.

"It has to do with the magic of my kind, Master, similar to how Kreacher attached his life force to yours when you were hurt." Winky described. "I have held a tiny spark of life within my body these many months. I should like to nurture it and allow it to grow. It would bring a part of Dobby back into my life."

Amazed didn't begin to describe how Harry was feeling. Regardless of that there was only one response he could possibly make. "Of course, you must have Dobby's child."

Winky smiled happily and stood up to hug Harry's neck. "Thank you! Thank you, Master Harry."

Harry was happy for his house elf and gently returned her embrace. "You'll have to tell me all the details of elf babies but, for now, I think we should go back to the cottage. Your mistress is very curious of what we have been discussing." Harry keenly felt Ginny's curiosity. No doubt she had sensed his emotional responses to Winky's numerous revelations.

"Very well. Let us go in." His house elf stood back and waited patiently for her master to climb to his feet. As they headed toward the cottage Harry asked when to expect the newest member to their home to arrive.

"Not for several weeks, Master." Was her response. As they neared the door, she spoke again. "I shall let you tell Mistress this news, sir. I need to prepare lunch."

"You don't want to tell Ginny yourself?" Harry was surprised.

Winky shrugged. "I have duties to perform. I could tell her later if you prefer."

"No. I better tell her or there will be no peace. Ginny can tell when I am holding back." Harry said ruefully.

Winky grinned. "Mated couples should not keep things from one another."

"Quite. Best be ready for her excitement." Harry warned as they entered the cottage.

Harry found his wife upstairs. She had just put Isabelle down for a nap and was pulling the nursery door shut. Ginny's eyes were full of questions. Motioning her into the guest room, Harry spoke right away. "Winky has just told me the most incredible thing, Ginny."

"I felt your astonishment through our rings." She returned, letting her husband guide her to a sitting position on the bed.

"Winky told me that she and Dobby had been mated, Ginny." He described, still feeling shocked. Harry saw a similar expression appear in her face. "It is partly why she wanted to come here with us. She wished to visit his grave and finally felt comfortable telling me about her and Dobby."

"But why did she never tell us, or at least you, before now?"

Harry wore a serious expression, sad too. "Winky didn't really 'tell' me. She was speaking to Dobby and allowed me to overhear her words. Apparently she felt I had been through too much already to be burdened with that information. I think she thought I'd feel guilty or upset."

Ginny covered his hand with her own. "You would have, my love. You are feeling that way right now to a certain extent."

Harry frowned. "How come I can't read you like you can me? These rings are supposed to work in both directions." He was studying his wedding band.

"I think you read me better than you realize." She commented then moved on. "So Winky finally decided it was time to tell you the truth?"

"Yes. But there is something else, Ginny, something absolutely unbelievable." Harry shared.

"What?"

"Love, Winky is pregnant. She is going to have Dobby's baby." His wife was shocked.

"That's impossible, Harry." Ginny finally spoke.

"I felt the same way." Harry concurred. "Winky explained that through elf magic she has been able to carry an embryo all this time. She has basically been pregnant since before Dobby died." He shrugged. "Winky waited until now to tell me. She asked for my permission to continue the baby's growth."

Ginny was flabbergasted. "It is fantastic!"

"Sometimes I think Hermione has the right view of house elves. I cannot accept that Winky needed my permission to have Dobby's child. Something like that should be her decision." Harry related. He wandered over to the window then looked back at his wife. "She asked me to tell you, mostly because she wanted to fix our lunch. Apparently she has no intention of letting this affect her care of us."

Ginny stood to join him. "House elves are notoriously loyal to their families."

"I warned Winky to expect you to be excited." Her husband shared. "But I get the feeling she would prefer we not make a big fuss."

"I understand."

In the kitchen Ginny knelt to hug their little house elf and offered her congratulations. Winky smiled and went back to her task. The rest of the day passed with Winky occasionally feeding her masters bits of information about elf babies, usually when the two of them were doing something with Isabelle. Harry noticed that she tended to feel more comfortable describing details with Ginny so he tried to stay unobtrusive throughout the day, confident his wife would share any pertinent information with him at a later time when they were private.

Ginny didn't get much chance to speak with Harry because Isabelle grew cranky because of her cold. Their attention needed to be on her and they took turns comforting the baby. Isabelle seemed to enjoy it when Harry took her for walks outside. Luckily, the weather was warm. Harry would show the baby flowers or leaves, his voice soothing the fractious child. Isabelle fell asleep on his shoulder so he headed inside to put her down but she woke when he attempted to lay her in the crib. Harry sighed and continued to walk. He realized, because of her cold, the baby could breathe easier in the upright position.

Harry had to eat supper standing up. Isabelle wanted him; she was calmest when he was the one holding her. He felt his wife's slight jealousy over this but Ginny accepted it was the way it was. Later on Harry handed the baby over to his wife so she and Winky could give her a bath. His leg had become tired so he stretched out on the sofa and promptly dozed off. It was late evening when he awoke. Deciding he needed a shower, Harry went upstairs to clean up.

In his pajamas Harry entered the nursery to find his wife sitting in a rocking chair with Isabelle sleeping on her chest. Sharing smiles, Harry stood behind Ginny and quietly massaged her neck and shoulders. She appreciated his strokes and rubbed her cheek again his hand. They didn't speak for fear of waking the baby.

Ginny closed her eyes peacefully as her husband began to take apart her braid to finger-comb her long hair. Harry knew his wife found this relaxing. He found himself imagining what life with a baby in their home would be like. His thoughts began with Winky's child but turned to when he and Ginny started a family. He remembered the first time they had babysat Teddy together. Harry recalled distinctly how his godson had subconsciously morphed his hair to the same color as Ginny's. That had helped Harry visualize what their baby might look like. He and his wife had never discussed children. He knew that both of them had assumed they would have a family but hadn't verbally spoken of when they would start said family.

Little Isabelle began to stir in Ginny's arms. "Hmm. Nappy time." She murmured. "Harry, give me a hand standing, won't you?" He braced under her elbow and lifted her to her feet. She carried the infant to the dressing table where she changed Isabelle's wet nappy. The little one never truly woke up and when Ginny tried putting her down to sleep in her crib she sighed in contentment so a blanket got tucked around her and the adults left the room.

Retiring to the guest room, both of them dropped off quickly. Because he'd napped the evening before, Harry woke in the early morning hours. Not really prepared to get up, he looked over at his wife. Again, he found himself imagining what it would be like to create a child with her. He thought about something he had seen last week. They had eaten supper at the Burrow with Ron and his brother, George. At one point in the evening everyone had been relaxing together, the womenfolk had been sitting with their men. Harry had noticed how George had been stroking the pregnant belly of his fiancée Angelina. Harry wondered now what had been going through George's mind. Had his brother-in-law been thinking of the child within?

Looking at Ginny he tried to imagine her with a swollen body, large from carrying his baby. Reaching out Harry placed his hand on his wife's lower abdomen, wondering what it would be like to feel movement there. So deep was he in his thoughts that Harry started in surprise when his wife spoke.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked as she placed a hand over his on her stomach.

Harry met her sleepy eyes. "I'm wondering what it'll be like some day, to see you pregnant with our child."

Ginny smiled softly. "Being here with Isabelle makes one think. Then there is Winky's news."

"That first time we watched Teddy together he changed his hair color to the same as yours." Harry commented, shifting up onto his elbow so he could stroke her hair. "It made me realize what a child of ours might look like."

"Red hair may well dominate." She returned. Ginny rolled onto her side to face him. "I hope our children get your eyes."

Harry smiled. "Red hair and green eyes. Sounds Irish." Soon they heard Isabelle crying. Harry held Ginny still to prevent her from getting up immediately. "When we get home maybe we should discuss when we want to start a family."

Ginny smiled and leaned in to kiss her husband. When she pulled back she whispered "I agree" before standing up and going to the nursery.

The day passed uneventfully. Isabelle seemed to be feeling better so showed a great deal of her infant personality. She was getting good at crawling about so Harry, Ginny and even Winky were kept busy following the baby to ensure she remained safe and kept out of mischief. Isabelle loved it when they followed her on their hands and knees. Harry participated a bit but his leg was still tired from walking so much the previous day so took it upon himself to help his house elf prepare lunch while Ginny entertained the infant.

Tentatively, Harry asked Winky a few questions about elf babies. "How fast will your child mature? Is it at all similar to human development?"

"House elves grow much quicker, Master Harry." She answered.

"Can you describe more?"

"Once my child arrives he or she will be as helpless as human babies but only a short time, a matter of weeks. By one month of age they will be walking and beginning to talk." Winky explained.

"Wow. That's fast." Harry exclaimed.

"You must remember we are a more magical type of being, Master." She reminded him as she prepared a salad. Harry himself was busy stirring in the final ingredient to some soup.

"I guess that's true. Sometimes I forget things like that, probably because I grew up with muggles."

Winky continued. "By three months of age elf children are already assisting with household duties while they are learning from their parents."

"Winky, I know how you feel but I also know how Dobby felt. Will I be your child's master?" Harry asked. "I am perfectly happy allowing your baby become a free elf."

"I am aware you are a very open-minded wizard, Master Harry." She returned but with a small shiver of distaste. "You are the kindest person an elf could know but my kind isn't ready for freedom. Dobby, I think, felt the way he did because his masters were horribly cruel to him. Most of us are very happy serving our families."

"So you wish me to be master to your child?"

"Of course." She replied. "Please don't allow this to upset you. It is the way things work in the magical world."

Harry sighed. "Who am I to buck the system? Just don't expect me to order your child around. Least not until they are considered an adult."

Winky actually chuckled. "Master Harry, you rarely order me to do anything. You ask." Harry smiled with her. Ginny carried in little Isabelle at that point and all four of them sat down to eat.

Late in the afternoon Bill and Fleur returned from France. Staying through supper, Ginny and her husband visited and reported that Isabelle appeared to be recovering from her cold. The baby had been quite happy to see her parents and clung to each of them in turn. Around seven o'clock Harry led his wife and Winky outside where they all apparated home.

After showers that evening Harry stood behind his wife combing her lengthy hair. "When do we want to start a family, Ginny?" He asked seriously.

"I definitely want a family. I know we both do." She began. "It has always been my thought to work for a few years before having children. Mum used to comment how she wished she had had the opportunity. I think she got pregnant on their honeymoon." Ginny grinned back at Harry who snorted. "Do you mind waiting a couple years?"

Harry shrugged. "No. I mean, we've been married less than a year and we are young. Most couples do wait."

Ginny nodded. Her husband finished with her hair so she stood to face him. "Many people put off having families because of economics. Couples require the double income to establish themselves."

Harry embraced her. "We are fortunate not to be in that category." They climbed into bed. "As much as I like babies, taking care of Teddy and Isabelle has taught me just how much energy and time children require. I'm not sure I am willing to share you with anyone just yet. I think I want to be selfish on this, at least." He shrugged self-consciously. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Harry Potter, you are the least selfish person I know." Ginny asserted. "You give and give of yourself. If you didn't we'd all likely be dead because you would never have sacrificed yourself to Him, which means he would never have been defeated." She raised a hand to his cheek. "I could never be upset that you want me all to yourself. That is an honor." Harry kissed her.

"So we are waiting to start a family, we agree on that?" Harry murmured as he nuzzled her neck. Ginny nodded. They fell asleep content; to dream of future children yet to be created.

Monday morning dawned with the promise of sultry heat and the possibility of storms. Harry and Ginny talked about how strange it was to not be at Hogwarts that morning. For it was the first day of classes at the castle for the new school year. Hundreds of students were receiving their schedules as they ate in the Great Hall.

They were finishing breakfast when owls arrived bringing post. Ginny received a notification that she was scheduled for a job interview with the ministry's Department of Magical Cooperation. Set for later in the week she was quite pleased she was being considered a candidate for employment. Harry was happy for his wife and told her so before turning to his own letter from the ministry. His informed him that he needed to report for Auror training the following Monday. Harry felt excited and looked forward to asking Ron if he had received the same letter.

Ginny and Harry had so many things to look forward to. Two of her brothers were to wed soon; George was to become a father. Harry had training to learn how to serve the wizarding world as an auror while Ginny had a good chance of beginning the career she'd worked toward throughout school. Everyone had a future now. Their friends and family could look forward without fear.

All because of a boy who lived.

* * *

The End


	18. Annotations of Year 8

Annotations of Year 8

Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you who have read this story, and even more thanks to all of those who have reviewed. You all get chocolate frogs.

Now to address some comments I have received.

_House Elves and the use of I_: This was a silly mistake that was never noticed until pointed out by a reviewer. I considered changing it, but deemed it slightly time consuming, and decided against it, since it was a minor thing.

_Newly married and rather celibate_: The answer to this one is rather simple. This is a T rated story and nothing more. I have no plans or desire to file it under M. These scenes are written and I chose not to post them. And no, to answer the inevitable questions, I will _not _be posting them.

_The Victorie/Isabelle Debate_: To me I had considered this to never have been a problem, and it still isn't. I ask all those who believe I am in the wrong to take a look at the epilogue, a good look. The epilogue takes place 19 years in the future. No student going to Hogwarts is going to be above the age of 17. And in the epilogue it is stated that Teddy is snogging Victoire. Teddy is born during Deathly Hallows and therefore his age stands. They were on the train when it happened so therefore, in my world of logic, on of them had to be a student, and it couldn't be Teddy. So Victorie gets an older sister.

Again, I thank each and every single person who has reviewed this story, and each and every single lurker who's out there just reading, for taking the time and reading this story.

Thanks.


End file.
